


La danza delle spade

by blackjessamine



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, F/M, Introspection, Memories, Slow Romance
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2018-06-19
Packaged: 2019-01-06 03:14:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 43
Words: 206,698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12202785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackjessamine/pseuds/blackjessamine
Summary: Sirius Black è costretto a trascorrere le sue giornate nella casa da cui, ragazzino, era fuggito. Tormentato dai ricordi, dall'ombra della prigionia che ancora si allunga su di lui e dalla frustrazione per non poter fare nulla per l'Ordine della Fenice, cerca disperaramente di trovare un equilibrio.A complicare le cose ci pensa una giovane purosangue che ha rinnegato la sua famiglia per unirsi alla causa dell'Ordine della Fenice, e che sembra in grado di tirare fuori il peggio dall'ultimo erede della Nobile e Antichissima Casata dei Black.





	1. Overture

__Capitolo 1  
 **Overture**  
 

Uscendo dalla cucina, faticai a trattenermi dallo sbattere malamente la porta: mi fermò solo il pensiero di essere costretto ad ascoltare di nuovo la voce di mia madre strillare oscenità dal suo ritratto. L'ultima cosa che vidi, prima di lasciare la cucina, fu il viso pieno di compassione di Alhena Macnair. Non volevo la compassione di nessuno, e soprattutto non volevo la compassione di una ragazzina che di me non sapeva nulla.  
Le riunioni dell'Ordine della Fenice avevano sempre il potere di lasciarmi esausto e frustrato, perché c'erano così tante cose che avrei voluto fare, così tante missioni alle quali avrei voluto partecipare, eppure ero costretto in casa, come un bambino troppo piccolo per fare le cose dei grandi. Volevo solamente potermi rendere utile, fare qualcosa che servisse anche a qualcun altro, e non solo a salvarmi la pelle, ma a quanto pareva sarebbe stato troppo pericoloso.  
Quando Silente mi aveva suggerito di tornare a vivere a Grimmauld Place, gli avevo riso in faccia. Non sarei ma tornato in quelle mura che mi avevano visto così infelice, da ragazzino. Ero già evaso una volta da quella prigione fatta di sete e ideologia purosangue, non mi ci sarei rinchiuso di nuovo. Ma, si sa, Silente sa sempre come raggiungere i suoi obiettivi, e aveva saputo manipolarmi nel modo giusto: non potevo proprio continuare a vivere alla giornata, spostandomi da una strada all'altra, sarebbe stato troppo rischioso; aprendo la mia casa - quanto odiavo quell'aggettivo possessivo riferito a Grimmauld Place! - all'Ordine della Fenice mi sarei reso molto più utile che partecipando ad ogni singola missione; sarebbe stata una buona cosa avere un riparo sicuro dove poter accogliere Harry, nel caso ce ne fosse stato bisogno. E io avevo ceduto, avevo ceduto come un idiota, e mi ero lasciato chiudere di nuovo in gabbia. Avevo accettato, perché l'idea di affrontare un altro inverno al freddo e alla fame mi spaventava. Ero tornato a Grimmauld Place perché davvero l'Ordine aveva bisogno di un Quartier Generale ben protetto e spazioso, e non volevo tirarmi indietro davanti all'unica cosa utile che avrei potuto fare. E avevo accettato, ovviamente, perché l'idea di non poter offrire ad Harry nemmeno un tetto sopra la testa mi atterriva. Mi sentivo totalmente impotente, davanti al mio figlioccio: avrei dovuto proteggerlo, essere la famiglia che non aveva avuto, e invece potevo offrirgli solamente una vecchia casa tetra e dismessa, piena di oggetti oscuri e pericolosi.  
  
Quella sera la riunione era stata piuttosto tranquilla, fino a quando non si era parlato di sorvegliare la tenuta di alcuni ex Mangiamorte. A quel punto io mi ero offerto volontario per la missione: ci sarei potuto andare nella mia forma canina, sarei senza dubbio passato meno inosservato di un essere umano, e avrei potuto essere veramente utile alla causa. Silente, ovviamente, aveva declinato la mia offerta, sostenendo che sarebbe stato troppo rischioso, perché se mi avessero riconosciuto, avrebbero potuto attaccarmi prima che avessi tempo di tornare umano e difendermi. Quando avevo provato a ribattere, era intervenuta quella stupida ragazzina di Alhena Macnair: aveva sbuffato, ed era esplosa, fissandomi con il suo bel faccino da brava ragazza:  
"Adesso basta, Sirius. Lo sai benissimo anche tu che Silente ha perfettamente ragione. E, per il diadema perduto di Rowena, smettila di nasconderti dietro questa facciata di volerti rendere utile. Lo sappiamo tutti che vorresti andare lì fuori perché non sopporti più l'idea di essere rinchiuso in questa casa, e lo possiamo capire, ma se davvero ti volessi rendere utile, la smetteresti di farci perdere tutto questo tempo ogni volta".  
Aveva parlato con la voce ferma e pacata, senza staccarmi quei suoi occhioni grigi di dosso, e io avevo sentito un'ondata di rabbia salire ad annebbiarmi la vista.  
Non volevo sentire parole del genere, non volevo soffermarmi a pensare a certe verità, non se erano pronunciate dalle labbra sottili di una ragazzina viziata e spuntata dal nulla. Mi ero alzato senza dire una parola, incurante della sedia che avevo rovesciato, e mi ero diretto con rabbia verso la porta della cucina, cercando di trattenermi dal prendere a schiaffi Alhena, quando la sua voce era risuonata di nuovo nella stanza, fiera e decisa.  
"Oh, per l'amor del cielo, Sirius, non ricominciare a fare il melodrammatico. Sai benissimo che cosa intendo dire, e sai anche che tutti vorremmo che tu potessi essere libero di aiutare l'Ordine come vorresti, ma..."  
A quel punto un argine si era rotto dentro di me, e io non ero più stato in grado di trattenermi. Avevo perso il controllo, e avevo riversato su di Alhena tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione che avevo accumolato in quei mesi di reclusione. Le avevo gridato che non mi importava niente di quello che lei pensava, e le avevo gettato addosso tutto quello che io pensavo di lei, e anche qualcosa che non pensavo. Quando avevo visto il suo viso perdere colore e piegarsi in un'espressione ferita, mi ero finalmente deciso a lasciare la cucina, diretto alla mia stanza.  
  
Quando passai davanti alle stanze che avevano occupato i ragazzi, il mio umore non fece che peggiorare: per tutta l'estate avevo aspettato che Harry, la sua amica Hermione e tutta la banda dei Weasley se ne tornassero ad Hogwarts, perché la loro spensieratezza, le loro aspettative sul futuro, le loro prospettive di libertà non avevano fatto altro che ricordarmi quanto la mia vita da recluso fosse inutile e priva di ambizioni possibili. Ora che se n'erano andati, però, la casa appariva ancora più tetra, le giornate trascorrevano lentamente, e non c'erano quasi mai risate che rallegrassero l'atmosfera. Inoltre, mi ero reso conto di aver sprecato tanto tempo prezioso: invece di sfruttare le poche settimane che avevo per stare vicino ad Harry, mi ero chiuso in me stesso, avevo pensato solo ad autocommiserarmi, ed ora mi sarei dovuto accontentare di scrivergli delle misere lettere prive di informazioni consistenti, per paura che potessero essere intercettate. Di nuovo, avevo fallito nel mio ruolo di padrino: non ero stato capace di stare vicino ad Harry, non gli ero stato di conforto durante il processo, e ora chissà quando l'avrei rivisto. Cercai di allontanare questo pensiero dalla mia testa, concentrandomi sul sordo pulsare del mio sangue nelle tempie.  
Tutto quello che volevo ora era chiudermi nella mia stanza - quella vecchia stanza che recava ancora i segni della mia adolescenza - e cercare di dimenticare quel grumo di rabbia e impotenza che mi stava impedendo di respirare regolarmente, ma dei passi alle mie spalle mi costrinsero a voltarmi. Remus mi stava seguendo, il viso stanco solcato da un'espressione a metà fra l'arrabbiato e il deluso.  
"Remus, ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu, che non è proprio serata..." ma l'uomo mi interruppe bruscamente: "No, Sirius, adesso mi ci metto eccome, e tu farai il favore di tacere ed evitare altre scenate".  
Sentii il sangue affluirimi al cervello e mi affondai le unghie nei palmi delle mani: non volevo ritrovarmi a notte fonda ad aggiungere anche il rimorso di aver litigato con io mio migliore amico alla lunga fila di cose che rimpiangevo.  
  
Remus entrò nella mia stanza, e si chiuse la porta alle spalle, tornando a guardarmi intensamente. C'era una gentilezza nuova, una dolcezza triste in quegli occhi che conoscevo così bene.  
"Sirius, si può sapere che ti prende?"  
Che cosa mi prendeva? Remus mi stava prendendo in giro?  
"Devo risponderti seriamente? Ho passato dodici anni in balia dei dissennatori per un crimine che non ho commesso, sono tornato a vivere nel posto che più odio al mondo, dopo Azkaban, e sono costretto in casa giorno e notte, di nuovo trattato come un prigioniero, mentre Voldemort riacquista potere e consensi, e..."  
"Taci!" mi interruppe di nuovo Remus, ogni traccia di dolcezza scomparsa dal suo viso.  
"Questo lo so, Sirius, e capisco la tua rabbia..."  
Io però ero ormai in uno stato in cui trattenere quell'ondata rossa di ira era impossibile, e così lo interruppi, con un latrato amaro:  
"Oh, certo, capisci così tanto tu, tu che puoi uscire di casa, tu che puoi combattere, tu che non devi restare con le mani in mano mentre quei pazzi assassini cercano di restaurare un clima di terrore! Tu che puoi proteggere Harry, puoi essergli veramente d'aiuto, mentre io..."  
Remus si lasciò cadere sul letto, massaggiandosi vigorosamente gli occhi cerchiati di scuro mentre io gli inveivo contro.  
"Sirius, per l'amor del cielo, dacci un taglio. Lo so che la compassione non ti è di alcun aiuto, ma andare a metterti nei guai non aiuterà per niente la causa. Stai facendo tutto il possibile, e non è colpa di nessuno dell'Ordine se le cose sono andate come sono andate. Non devi dimostrare il tuo coraggio a nessuno, e lo sai anche tu, maledizione".  
Remus non era solito parlare in maniera cosi severa. Dovevo aver esagerato, anzi, sapevo di aver esagerato, ma le vene nelle mie tempie continuavano a pulsare pericolosamente.  
"Non voglio dimostrare niente a nessuno. Voglio solo agire, diamine, agire, dopo quattordici anni passati ad aspettare!"  
Remus mi sorrise, il volto un po' rischiarato.  
"Lo so. E hai ragione. Ma ora come ora non c'è modo di farti agire senza causare ulteriori problemi all'Ordine, e ti assicuro che coprire di insulti i nuovi membri non ci è di alcuna utilità. Si può sapere perché ce l'hai tanto con quella ragazza?"  
Ah. Dunque era di questo che Remus voleva parlare. Alhena Macnair, la bella, dolce, povera, adorata Alhena Macnair. Perché ce l'avevo tanto con quella ragazza? Non lo sapevo nemmeno io, in realtà. Alhena era stata in grado fin da subito di tirare fuori il peggio di me. Viveva a Grimmauld Place dalla fine dello scorso maggio, e per quanto fosse sempre stata un'inquilina discreta e silenziosa, da quando avevo posato gli occhi sulla sua figura snella ed esile mi ero sentito turbato. Mi indispettiva il suo viso imperturbabile, mi irritava il fatto che fosse sempre disposta ad aiutare con il sorriso sulle labbra, non tolleravo i suoi modi di fare compassati e studiati. Era solo una ragazzina viziata che giocava a fare la guerra, e che ogni tanto, dopo lunghi silenzi, fissava negli occhi le persone e non esitava un secondo a sputare loro in faccia tutte le verità scomode che cercavano di negare.  
Improvvisamente sentii un'ondata di calore colpevole inondarmi le guance. In effetti, forse avevo un po' esagerato con lei, del resto la ragazza aveva solo appoggiato un'idea di Silente. In effetti, non aveva tutti i torti: io davvero avrei voluto rendermi utile, ma avrei anche voluto poter uscire di casa, anche solo per un'ora.  
"Non lo so, Remus, è solo che i suoi modi da principessina viziata mi fanno imbestialire".  
"Principessina viziata?" Remus scoppiò in una risata fredda. "Sirius, proprio tu vuoi farmi questo discorso? Il fatto che venga da una famiglia ricca e Purosangue non vuole dire niente. Ha rinunciato a tanto per unirsi alla nostra causa, è stata ripudiata dai suoi genitori, e nonostante sia giovane è..."  
"È un prezioso membro dell'Ordine, ci ha passato molte informazioni e lavora sodo per la sorveglianza dell'Ufficio Misteri. Lo so, lo ripetete tutti. Non che nella sua vita si sia mai stancata troppo... fa la ballerina in un teatro babbano!"  
C'era forse un po' di disprezzo di troppo nelle mie parole, perché Remus mi guardò di traverso.  
"È anche un'ottima strega, e una duellante talentuosa, e si è messa a totale disposizione dell'Ordine. E tu le hai detto cose orribili, solo perché ha avuto il buonsenso di dirti chiaramente in faccia che le tue pretese di lasciare Grimmauld Place sono ridicole. Ti voglio bene, Sirius, e non posso nemmeno immaginare cosa tu possa provare nel sentirti così impotente, ma ti prego di renderti conto che le tue parole possono avere un peso".  
E Remus uscì, lasciandomi solo con la mia rabbia e il mio dolore.  
Mi stesi a letto, sperando di piombare in un sonno senza sogni, ma quando chiusi gli occhi tutto quello che vedevo era una figura esile ed aggraziata, mani piccole dalle dita bianche e affusolate, e quella cascata di capelli così chiari da sembrare bianchi. Ma, su tutto, quello che non riuscivo a dimenticare erano due occhi grigi e chiarissimi, occhi fieri e combattivi, gli occhi di una leonessa.


	2. Controtempo

 

__Capitolo 2  
 **Controtempo**  
 

Il giorno seguente la casa fu invasa da un grande viavai di persone, perché quella sera ci sarebbe stata un'altra importante riunione dell'Ordine della Fenice, e dunque la maggior parte dei membri aveva preferito iniziare a portarsi avanti. Ne fui felice: quando c'era confusione in casa mi era più difficile lasciarmi andare ai brutti pensieri, perché c'era sempre qualcosa a distrarmi. Il silenzio equivaleva a laciar vagare liberamente i miei pensieri, e questa era la cosa che più cercavo di evitare: c'erano troppi mostri, troppe voci gravi nella mia testa, avevo costantemente bisogno di concentrarmi su altro, per mantenere una briciola di lucidità.  
  
Ero seduto al tavolo della cucina, e Arthur Weasley mi stava ragguagliando sullo stato delle indagini sul mio conto: a quanto pareva, Kingsley Shakelbolt era riuscito a convincere i suoi sottoposti che le fonti che mi volevano nascosto in Tibet erano affidabili, e così un gruppo di Auror si stava preparando alla partenza. Molly intanto dirigeva con precisi movimenti di bacchetta cinque coltelli intenti ad affettare cinque zucchine diverse, quando sentimmo la porta del soggiorno aprirsi. Mi alzai dal tavolo e sporsi la testa per vedere chi fosse il nuovo arrivato, e sentii il mio stomaco contorcersi. Alhena Macnair stava attraversando a passi rapidi il soggiorno, con la schiena ben dritta e la testa alta, nemmeno si trattasse di una sfilata. Quando mi vide, la sua espressione si indurì appena, ma mi salutò educatamente. Le parole che Remus mi aveva rivolto la sera precedente mi travolsero come una valanga, e il senso di colpa mi costrinse ad andarle incontro, e a cercare delle parole adatte, in mezzo alla selva di improperi che mi affollavano la testa.  
"Alhena, ascolta, ieri sera credo... credo di avere un po' esagerato".  
Ed ecco di nuovo quello sguardo ferino, lo sguardo fisso e determinato di un felino in agguato. Alhena sospirò, ricacciando con rabbia una sottile ciocca di capelli che era sfuggita al suo rigido chignon dietro l'orecchio.  
"Sì, direi proprio di sì. Ma capisco perché lo hai fatto, Sirius. Va tutto bene, mettiamoci una pietra sopra, ok?"  
Alhena sorrise, e il suo sguardo improvvisamente tornò quello dolce di sempre, mentre mi voltava le spalle e andava a posare in un angolo della stanza il borsone nero che portava sulle spalle. Vedendo quel suo sorriso da ragazzina beneducata mi pentii subito di averle chiesto scusa. Va bene, forse avevo esagerato, ma non mi piacevano i suoi modi di fare da rampolla di buona famiglia, mi mandavano letteralmente in bestia. Il fatto che per unirsi all'Ordine della Fenice avesse dovuto abbandonare la sua famiglia e la sua ricchezza mi faceva arrabbiare ancora di più, perché non aveva un alloggio, e così Silente aveva pensato bene di piazzarla a vivere in casa mia. Oh, naturalmente ero stato io a offrire la casa dei miei genitori, e c'era sempre un tale viavai, giorno e notte, che raramente mi trovavo solo con lei, ma i segni della sua presenza fissa mi turbavano. Era un'ospite discreta e silenziosa - e del resto, con la buona educazione che aveva ricevuto non ci si sarebbe aspettati nient'altro! - e si dava continuamente un gran da fare per contribuire al mantenimento della casa, ma quando mi capitava di vedere i segni della sua presenza, come una spazzola argentata in bagno o il suo borsone in soggiorno - non potevo fare a meno di sussultare.  
Ricordavo bene il giorno in cui era arrivata: non era stata una buona giornata, per me, avevo trascorso la notte in preda ai miei soliti incubi su Azkaban, e mi ero svegliato con un terribile mal di testa. Ero preoccupato per Harry, il quale stava per affrontare l'ultima prova di quello stramaledetto Torneo Tremaghi, e l'ultima cosa di cui avevo voglia era fare conversazione con degli sconosciuti.  
Silente mi aveva accennato al fatto che ci fosse una nuova recluta dell'Ordine della Fenice a cui avrebbe fatto comodo un alloggio, settimane prima, e io gli avevo detto che poteva far venire chi gli pareva, a me non importava. Remus si era trasferito a Grimmauld Place praticamente subito, e anche Dedalus Diggle passava gran parte delle sue notti qui, perché aveva avuto dei problemi con la sua abitazione, e per il momento era impossibilitato a ristabilire un allacciamento tra il suo camino e la rete della Metropolvere. Inoltre, gran parte degli altri membri dell'Ordine, in caso di bisogno, spesso trascorrevano qualche giorno a Grimmauld Place, e davvero a me non importava. Così, quando Silente aveva parlato di questa ragazza, spiegandomi chi fosse, io non lo avevo nemmeno ascoltato.  
Quella mattina era cominciata nel modo sbagliato, e tutto quello che avrei voluto fare era restarmene in silenzio nella mia stanza, ma fin troppo presto sentii la voce strascicata e insolente di Kreacher fuori dalla mia porta:  
"Il figlio maggiore dei Pel di Carota chiede a Kreacher di chiamare Padron Sirius. Kreacher non deve obbedire al traditore del suo sangue Weasley, ma Kreacher avverte padron Sirius che il filobabbano ha portato un'altra intrusa a Grimmauld Place."  
Imprecando, mi decisi a raggiungere Bill Wealsey in salotto. Alhena se ne stava dritta davanti al camino spento, guardandosi attorno con malcelato interesse, continuando a stringere tra le mani una vecchia valigia babbana. Indossava un vestitino leggero con un motivo floreale stretto in vita, aveva i capelli raccolti sulla nuca e un'aria leggermente spaesata. Io la fissai a lungo, domandandomi per quale motivo Silente avesse arruolato una ragazzetta fresca fresca di diploma, fino a quando Bill mi interruppe facendole presentazioni del caso. Avevo accompagnato Alhena nella sua stanza, e lei mi aveva seguito in silenzio, senza fare troppe domande. Kreacher ovviamente si era scordato di preparare la stanza, che quindi appariva spoglia e triste, ma Alhena mi aveva comunque ringraziato, aggiungendo che non c'era bisogno di chiamare l'Elfo, se solo le avessi mostrato dove fossero le lenzuola, ci avrebbe pensato lei a sistemare tutto.  
Ripensandoci in maniera un po' più lucida, Alhena non aveva fatto assolutamente niente di male, quel primo giorno, eppure vedera lì, in quella vecchia stanza polverosa con il suo vestitino che a stento le scopriva le ginocchia e il suo sorriso un po' incerto mi aveva spinto a prendere le distanze da lei.  
Rimasi per un attimo sulla soglia a guardarla rifarsi il letto senza l'aiuto di una bacchetta, alla babbana, e dopo qualche minuto di silenzio le domandai, sarcastico:  
“Che c'è, hai ancora la Traccia addosso?”  
Il sorriso le si gelò sulle labbra, e quando mi rispose, aveva quel suo sguardo fiero e acceso che avevo imparato ad evitare in ogni modo.  
“Direi che dopo otto anni posso essere abbastanza sicura che sia sbiadita del tutto, no?”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, e accennai alle lenzuola con il mento.  
“Certo, ma se avessi usato la bacchetta avresti già finito da un pezzo”.  
Alhena mi voltò le spalle, prima di rispondermi, e quando parlò la sua voce era un sussurro leggero, come se stesse pensando a qualcosa di molto lontano.  
“E' solo una vecchia abitudine, un piccolo gesto che mi aiuta a sentirmi a casa”.  
Dubitavo fortemente che quella ragazza pallida e austera sarebbe mai riuscita a sentirsi a casa in un posto come Grimmauld Place, ma ormai il mio mal di testa aveva raggiunto delle vette insopportabili, così mi voltai, lasciandola sola in quella stanzetta senza nemmeno salutarla.  
  
Cercai di allontanare quei pensieri e di concentrarmi sulla riunione: la serata trascorse rapida, la riunione fu lunga e piena di discussioni, ma il morale dell'Ordine era ancora alto; la guerra aperta non era ancora cominciata, e l'Ordine sentiva di avere buone possibilità di contenere la situazione ancora a lungo. Io potevo almeno dare dei consigli strategici, e in qualche modo questo poteva bastare a non farmi sentire un inutile peso.  
Ben presto la casa si svuotò, Alhena ed Elphias Dodge, che quella notte si sarebbe per comodità fermato a dormire da noi, si ritirarono nelle loro stanze, mentre io mi attardai in cucina a liberare la tavola dai numerosi bicchieri e portacenere pieni di mozziconi di sigarette. Sul tavolo era rimasta anche mezza bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, e nonostante ne avessi già bevuti un paio di bicchieri durante la riunione, la afferrai per il collo e presi una profonda sorsata. Cercavo sempre di non tenere nessun alcolico in casa, perché avevo paura della mia capacità di autocontrollo, ma quando c'erano le riunioni Mundungus non mancava mai di provvedere a qualche genere di conforto, e del resto un paio di bicchieri ogni tanto non potevano che aiutarmi a dormire più tranquillo. Da quando Lily e James erano morti non avevo più saputo che cosa significasse un sonno tranquillo: ad Azkaban le mie notti erano frammentate e tormentate da incubi terribili, e a Grimmauld Place spesso sognavo il rumore delle onde e del vento che soffiava incessantemente ad Azkaban. Sognavo James puntarmi un indice carico d'accuse al petto, sognavo Lily stringere fra le braccia un piccolo Harry privo di vita, mentre mi accusava di non averlo protetto abbastanza; sognavo Minus sotto forma di topo strisciare attorno al mio letto, e vedevo l'Harry quindicenne che avevo imparato a conoscere colpito da un fascio di luce verde.  
No, non avevo proprio voglia di rivivere quegli incubi anche quella notte, e così sedetti al tavolo della cucina per quelle che mi parvero delle ore, portandomi periodicamente la bottiglia alle labbra. La luce della candela sembrava particolarmente intensa, e mi sentivo la testa leggera e come avvolta dall'ovatta, quando un movimento alle mie spalle mi fece girare di scatto.  
Alhena era lì, ritta nell'ombra del vano della porta, i suoi lunghi capelli sciolti a sfiorarle la vita sottile. Indossava una vestaglia chiara, era spettinata e pallidissima alla scarsa luce delle candele, e sembrava molto più piccola dei suoi venticinque anni, sembrava quasi una bambina. Mi accorsi che era scalza, e le dita dei suoi piedi erano piene di cerotti e bolle.  
"Non sapevo fossi ancora sveglio. Sono scesa solo a prendere un bicchiere d'acqua".  
Mi alzai in piedi, e il mio equilibro era molto più saldo di quello che avrei temuto.  
"La cucina è sua, Mademoiselle".  
Non sapevo che cosa mi era preso, perché le stessi parlando in tono così canzonatorio e sprezzante. Il suo sguardo si fece nuovamente duro, ma era una durezza piena di fuoco, di ardore. Mi si avvicinò di qualche passo, sibilando:  
"Senti, adesso basta. Non ti sono simpatica, e questo l'ho capito, ma sto cercando di darti meno fastidio possibile. Perché mi devi tormentare così?"  
I suoi occhi erano tizzoni ardenti, due prismi grigio-azzurri pieni di fiamme di rabbia. In quel momento mi chiesi come avessi potuto scambiarla per una bambina, poco prima: era una donna, una splendida donna nel fiore degli anni, una donna che profumava di gelsomini... Mi riscossi, facendo un passo indietro.  
"Lascia stare, sono solo un vecchio lunatico, no?" Ma a quanto pareva Alhena aveva raggiunto il suo punto massimo di sopportazione, e non sembrava per niente intenzionata a lasciare perdere. Con fare determinato e sicuro, si avvicinò ancora di più a me, puntandomi un dito dalle unghie corte e curate contro il petto.  
"Oh, no, mi hai davvero stancato ora. Tu sei un arrogante pieno di sé, ecco cosa sei. Ti nascondi dietro quest'aria di maledettismo, ma non sei un vecchio lunatico, sei ancora un ragazzino che pensa di poter avere ciò che vuole schioccando le dita, e se non lo può ottenere picchia i piedi e se la prende con chi ha accanto".  
Questo era davvero troppo. Come si permetteva una ragazzina che aveva sempre avuto tutto, che la guerra non l'aveva nemmeno conosciuta, che non aveva mai combattuto fuori da un'aula scolastica parlarmi in questo modo? Sentii che stavo perdendo il controllo, e prima che potessi cercare di pensare lucidamente mi avventai su di lei. Ma invece di colpirla, mi ritrovai a premere con urgenza le mie labbra contro le sue. Non volevo pensare, non volevo ragionare. Volevo solo continuare a sentire quel corpo esile e sodo premuto contro il mio, affondare le mani in quella cascata di seta spettinata che erano i suoi capelli, sentire le sue labbra morbide schiudersi sulle mie.  
Perché se in un primo momento Alhena aveva sussultato e si era irrigidita, forse aspettandosi uno schiaffo, ora sentivo chiaramente il suo corpo sporgersi a cercare il contatto con il mio, mentre rispondeva attivamente al mio bacio vorace. Quattordici anni senza sentrie il corpo di una donna sul mio, quattordici anni senza carni morbide da accarezzare e lingue da assaporare. L'istinto mi aveva completamente accecato mentre, ansimando, la schiacciavo contro la parete della cucina. Sentivo il cuore di Alhena battere all'impazzata contro il mio. Alhena... improvvisamente la consapevolezza di quello che stavo facendo mi assalì con una forza dolorosa, e mi staccai rapidamente da lei. I suoi occhi ardevano più che mai, inchiodati saldamente nei miei, mentre respirava a fondo con le labbra tumide e dischiuse.  
Indietreggiai, stropicciandomi il viso con le mani.  
"Merda. Scusami, sono ubriaco. Non avrei mai voluto farlo".  
La oltrepassai, abbandonando a rapidi passi la cucina, ignorando la sua voce che mi richiamava, implorante.

 


	3. Pirouettes

Capitolo 3  
 **Pirouettes**  
 

La mattina dopo mi svegliai con un martellante mal di testa, la bocca secca e asciutta, e la profonda consapevolezza di aver fatto una grossa sciocchezza. Che cosa mi era preso? Avevo baciato la persona che meno sopportavo nell'Ordine, una persona che oltretutto aveva dieci anni meno di me. Non riuscivo a capacitarmene: certo l'alcool doveva aver influito sul mio stato, ma non avrei mai pensato di sentirmi attratto da Alhena Macnair. No, non ero attratto da Alhena Macnair. Certo era da considerarsi una bella ragazza, ma non era il mio tipo, e in ogni caso non ero attratto da quella ragazzina beneducata. Eppure ieri sera lo ero stato, anche se solo per poco. Avevo fatto veramente un'idiozia: sicuramente Alhena avrebbe raccontato all'Ordine quello che avevo fatto, avrebbe raccontato che ero inaffidabile e pericoloso, che non potevo restare da solo, che rischiavo di diventare un alcolizzato molestatore. Per un attimo mi tornò in mente il modo in cui aveva risposto al mio bacio, come il suo corpo si era sporto a cercare un contatto maggiore con il mio... mi sentii avvampare, ma cercai di allontanare subito il pensiero. Era solo una reazione fisiologica, niente di più. Non andavo con una donna da prima del mio arresto, era normale provare certi sentimenti. E lei era stanca, era giovane, tra il suo lavoro e il lavoro che svolgeva per l'ordine non doveva restarle molto tempo per le romanticherie: l'avevo colta di sorpresa, e lei aveva semplicemente reagito istintivamente.

Avrei voluto ricominciare a dormire e smettere di arrovellarmi su tutte quelle questioni, come se non avessi già abbastanza problemi, ma non volevo correre il rischio di farmi trovare ancora a letto da qualche membro dell'Ordine della Fenice. Inutile sì, lazzarone no.

Mi costrinsi in bagno, e mi gettai dell'acqua gelida in faccia, sperando che questa aiutasse a schiarirmi i pensieri e ad attenuare quel ritmico pulsare che mi rimbombava nelle tempie. Evitai accuratamente di guardarmi allo specchio. Odiavo quell'immagine pallida ed emaciata, gli occhi lividi, lo sguardo svuotato. Non mi ero visto ad uno specchio per quattordici anni, e non mi ero ancora abituato a quel mezzo uomo che mi fissava dall'altra parte del riflesso.

Tesi le orecchie, cercando di cogliere qualche rumore che mi indicasse la presenza di Ahlena, ma la casa sembrava silenziosa. Probabilmente era in teatro, o a fare ricerche per l'Ordine, e gliene fui estremamente grato: non avrei avuto la forza di affrontare il suo sguardo accusatorio, la sua espressione ferita, le domande che magari avrebbe fatto. Forse sarebbe stato meglio togliersi il pensiero subito, dal momento che prima o poi ci saremmo incrociati di nuovo, e certo non potevamo far finta che non fosse successo nulla, ma al tempo stesso non ero proprio dell'umore. 

Misi a bollire dell'acqua per il tè, e mi costrinsi a rispondere all'ultima lettera di Harry, dove mi comunicava che la scuola era ricominciata e che la nuova professoressa di Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure era Dolores Umbridge, una stronza del ministero che sicuramente avrebbe cercato di interferire in tutti i modi con l'operato di Silente. Cercai di scrivere una risposta confortante e serena, ma mi resi conto che i miei tentativi fallivano miseramente: non ero mai stato un gran retore, soprattuto quando non ero dell'umore giusto per infiocchettare belle frasi. In ogni caso, probabilmente non sarei stato dell'umore giusto per diverso tempo, così mi rassegnai a spedire quelle poche righe, sperando nella comprensione di Harry.

Harry, a Hogwarts: come lo invidiavo! Chiusi gli occhi e con la mente mi trovai di nuovo ragazzino, a camminare per le mura di quel castello. Ero stato così felice, lì, lontano dalla malsana vita domestica dei miei genitori, circondato dall'affetto dei miei più cari amici, sempre al centro dell'attenzione, con il futuro tra le mani. Tutto era semplice, allora: ero brillante, ottenevo tutto quello che volevo, la gente desiderava essere me, e tutti facevano di tutto per compiacermi. Poi era arrivata la guerra, e le cose si erano guastate in maniera irreparabile. Improvvisamente, mi venne quasi da ridere ripensando al bacio della sera precedente: con tutto quello che avevo passato, mi ritrovavo a preoccuparmi per uno stupido bacio. Nemmeno a quindici anni, quando stavo con Emily Drake e lei mi aveva visto baciare la sua amica Betty Davies mi ero preoccupato così tanto per un bacio. Forse ero davvero soltanto un ragazzino immaturo, o forse stavo invecchiando. 

Invecchiando in gabbia, senza la possibilità di vivere.

Sentii dei rumori nel vano d'ingresso, poi un forte tonfo, e le urla di mia madre invasero l'aria. Maledizione, mai come quella mattina avrei voluto dare fuoco a quel vecchio dipinto. Solo una persona poteva essere così imbranata da scatenare quel pandemonio già di prima mattina: Tonks, mia cugina, sfoggiava un sorriso colpevole e una cascata di riccioli verde smeraldo. Alle sue spalle, Remus riuscì a richiudere i drappeggi, smorzando finalmente le urla di mia madre.

"Buongiorno, Ninfadora. Ciao, Lunastorta".

I ricci di Tonks diventarono improvvisamente meno curati e più selvaggi.

"Quando la smetterai di chiamarmi Ninfadora?" Sibilò lei, infuriata.

"Quando tu smetterai di far cadere tutto quello che tocchi".

Voleva essere una semplice battuta, ma la pronunciai con forse troppa crudezza, perché sia Tonks che Remus mi lanciarono uno sguardo stupito.

Non volevo litigare con loro, così, un po' impacciato, aggiunsi:

"Bolle l'acqua, volete del tè?"

Remus si diede da fare con le tazze, mentre Tonks si lasciava cadere su di una sedia, sbadigliando.

" Non ce la faccio più, è la seconda settimana che faccio il turno di guardia notturno!".

Non riuscii a trattenermi, e con un basso borbottio ringhiai:

"Io potrei sostituire uno di voi. Come Tartufo, ovviamente, ma potrei montare la guardia. Tanto se dovesse succedere qualcosa, dovremmo comunue uscire allo scoperto."

"Merlino, Sirius, smettila! Sarebbe già abbastanza problematico se trovassero uno di noi giù all'Ufficio Misteri, figuriamoci se dovessero trovarci te!"

Remus aveva riassunto il tono che aveva usato la sera prima. Io spalancai le braccia, conciliante.

"Scusa, pensavo tra me e me, scusa. Non era una proposta seria".

Soffocai tutto quello che avrei voluto aggiungere ingoiando un profondo sorso di tè, nonostante fosse ancora bollente.

Tonks bevve la sua tazza di tè, e se ne tornò a casa, mentre Lupin si ritirò nella sua stanza a riposare. Non rimasi però solo a lungo: presto arrivò Molly Weasley, seguita da Alastor Moody ed Elphias Dodge. Si prospettava un pranzo piuttosto affollato: Bill Weasley e la sua amica Fleur Delacour sarebbero arrivati presto, seguiti da Arthur Weasley e Mundungus Fletcher. Inoltre, non si potevano mai fare piani precisi: i membi dell'Ordine sembravano vivere di imprevisti, erano sempre di passaggio, se ne andavano prima del dovuto ed arrivavano senza avvisare, quindi non si poteva mai essere sicuri di quali persone avrebbero condiviso il pasto. 

La cosa, in fondo, non mi disturbava troppo: nonostante spesso cercassi di isolarmi, mi rendevo benissimo conto di aver bisogno di stare in mezzo alla gente. Quando c'erano tante persone in casa, quando c'erano piani da discutere e strategie da elaborare, avevo la mente impegnata, cosa che, dopo tredici anni in carcere e un anno alla macchia nella mia forma canina, era sempre gradita.

La casa brulicava di persone, la cucina era piena del delizioso profumo dell'arrosto di Molly Weasley, quando la porta d'ingresso si aprì di nuovo e comparve Alhena. Io mi trovavo in soggiorno da solo, stavo finendo di svuotare una piccola vetrina da tutte le cianfrusaglie che la mia famiglia aveva accumulato nel tempo, quando la sua figura snella apparve sulla soglia. Aveva i capelli raccolti in uno chignon severo e ordinatissimo, indossava dei pantaloni e una felpa babbani, con stampato il nome dell'Accademia per la quale lavorava. Quando mi vide, il suo sguardo si indurì, e a passi rapidi e silenziosi si avvicinò verso di me.

"Non provare ad andartene, Sirius Black. Io e te dobbiamo parlare di ieri sera, e se proverai a svicolare, ti giuro che mi metterò a gridare, così che tutti possano sentire".

Merda. Sapevo che quel momento sarebbe arrivato e che non sarebbe stato piacevole, ma non immaginavo che sarebbe stato così tanto sgradevole. Alhena aveva parlato in poco più di un sussurro, fissandomi quel suo sguardo ardente, e le cose sembravano molto più complicate di quanto avrei pensato. Ero un idiota, non contento della pessima situazione in cui ero costretto a vivere avevo ben pensato di farmi prendere dalla lussuria con quella ragazzina viziata e pudica.

Cercando di tagliare la testa al toro e di risolvere la situazione il più in fretta possibile, mi sollevai lentamente da terra, mi scrollai la polvere dalle mani e, con un sospiro roco, mi costrinsi a parlare.

"Non ho intenzione di scappare. Ti devo delle scuse, Alhena, per tante cose. Ti ho trattata in maniera ingiusta, da quando sei arrivata, e ieri sera poi ho davvero passato ogni limite."

Alhnea fece un cenno rapido con la mano, come se volesse cancellare quella scena dall'aria.

"No, Sirius, sono io a dovermi scusare. Ti ho provocato. Ero arrabbiata, e volevo farti provare almeno un po' come ci si sente ad essere insultati e attaccati nel personale da qualcuno che ci conosce appena. Ma è stata una cosa molto infantile, tenendo conto del fatto che hai tutte le ragioni del mondo ad avere i nervi a fior di pelle e ad avere reazioni un po'... un po' sopra le righe, ecco".

Questo non me lo aspettavo. Questo, decisamente, non me lo aspettavo proprio. Mi aspettavo di essere accusato d'essere un maniaco pervertito, di essere un alcolizzato incapace di frenare i propri istinti, e invece mi ritrovavo con delle scuse. 

"Alhena, mi stai prendendo in giro?"

Chiaramente non era quello che lei avebbe voluto sentirsi rispondere, a giudicare dallo sguardo lampeggiante che mi lanciò, avvicinandosi ancora di più. Per la prima volta, pur senza averla mai vista duellare, mi resi conto di quanto Remus doveva avere ragione: era una ragazzina esile e delicata, i suoi lineamenti ricordavano quelli di una ragazza molto più giovane della sua età, la sua testa mi arrivava a malapena al petto, ma mentre avanzava verso di me non potei fare a meno di sentirmi vagamente intimorito. Aveva la testa alta, la schiena drittissima, e una durezza nello sguardo che la faceva sembrare pronta ad attaccarmi da un momento all'altro. Istintivamente, controllai le sue mani, per accertarmi che non stringesse la sua bacchetta, ma sorprendentemente tutto ciò che fece fu sussurrare, con la voce bassissima:

"Ti sto chiedendo scusa, Sirius. Non sono abituata a farlo, sai bene che in fondo sono una ragazza viziata. Mi costa molto scusarmi, ti chiedo quantomeno di prendermi sul serio".

Mi resi improvvisamente conto di quanto quella durezza e determinazione la rendessero bella. Improvvisamente, sentii un forte calore avvolgermi, un'urgenza del tutto fuori luogo mi travolse, e mi ritrovai a fissare le sue labbra contratte, cercando di ricordare la sensazione che avevo provato quando erano state premute contro le mie. Con uno sforzo, distolsi lo sguardo, incrociando le braccia.

"Va bene, scuse accettate. E ti chiedo scusa per averti tormentata, in questi giorni. In fondo, sono stato anche io un ragazzo viziato, non mi è facile accettare che ci sia qualche altra persona simile a me".

Le labbra di Alhena rimasero contratte, ma nei suoi occhi si era accesa una scintilla, qualcosa che avrei osato definire divertimento.

"E comunque, la mia reazione alla tua provocazione di ieri è stata del tutto spropositata, e ti chiedo scusa".

Quella che vedevo ora sul suo viso era decisamente un'espressione divertita. Mi si avvicinò ancora di più, con un sorriso malizioso, e sussurrò:

"Scuse accettate. Ma se reagissi sempre così, Black, invece di insultarmi, sono sicura che andremmo decisamente più d'accordo."  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vi ringrazio veramente di cuore per le letture e i commenti: so che le storie molto seguite sono altre, ma per me l'attenzione che questo mio scritto sta ricevendo è già un grandissimo successo.   
> Una delle mie più grandi paure, oltre a non caratterizzare in maniera coerente e credibile i personaggi originari della saga, è quella di non riuscire a dare spessore e carattere ad Alhena, che invece è totalmente frutto della mia immaginazione: vi chiedo quindi di sentirvi totalmente liberi di commentare dandomi dei pareri e dei suggerimenti sotto questo aspetto (soprattutto in futuro, quando emergeranno anche altri lati del suo carattere).   
> In ogni caso, spero che la storia stia rispondendo alle vostre aspettative.  
>   
>  
> 
>  


	4. En Garde!

Capitolo 4  
 **En garde!**  
 

_ "Se reagissi sempre così, Black, sono sicura che andremmo decisamente più d'accordo”. _

Da un paio di giorni non facevo altro che rigirarmi in mente quelle parole: cosa diamine aveva voluto dire? Certo, il significato mi sembrava abbastanza chiaro, ma non riuscivo a cogliere tutte le implicazioni. Dove voleva andare a parare, esattamente, Alhena?

In quei due giornini la vidi solo di sfuggita, e sempre mentre c'erano anche altre persone in casa. 

Non che la cosa mi dispiacesse troppo: avevo già tanti altri pensieri in testa, cose veramente importanti sulle quali concentrarmi, non potevo che essere grato di non dovermi preoccupare anche per quella reazione immotivata che la presenza di quella ragazza sapeva provocarmi. Harry mi aveva scritto che la cicatrice gli doleva ancora, e che aveva ricominciato a sognare le reazioni di Lord Voldemort. Non mi piaceva, non mi piaceva per niente questa situazione: se tra i due c'era effettivamente un collegamento, questo significava che la cosa poteva essere reciproca. Se Harry poteva vedere nella testa del Signore Oscuro, allora il Signore Oscuro, forse, avrebbe potuto avere un accesso privilegiato ad Harry, e la cosa mi tormentava. Ne avevo parlato più di una volta con Silente, il quale sembrava lui stesso un po' preoccupato, ma diceva di non voler turbare il ragazzo. Non volerlo turbare! Come se il ritrovarsi nella mente del mago oscuro più potente di tutti i tempi fosse una cosa che non preoccupava Harry!

Avrei voluto utilizzare di nuovo la Metropolvere, cercare di parlargli, guardarlo in faccia, ma i camini erano sorvegliati. Già una volta quella vecchia arpia della Umbridge era andata molto vicina allo scoprirmi, ora non potevo proprio permettermelo. E questo non faceva altro che frustrarmi di più, perché non solo non potevo proteggere attivamente il figlio di James, ma non potevo nemmeno dargli un minimo di supporto morale. 

Quella sera eravamo relativamente in pochi a cena: c'era Molly Weasley, Remus e Tonks, Arthur diceva che ci avrebbe raggiunti, ma era piuttosto impegnato al Ministero per quella questione dei Gabinetti Rigurgitanti, ed erano più le volte che si fermava a lavorare fino a notte che quelle in cui rincasava per cena. 

Io avevo mangiato poco, non ero proprio dell'umore per unirmi alle chiacchiere, e dopo qualche risposta sgarbata Molly e Remus avevano smesso di cercare di coinvolgermi nella conversazione. Stavo solo aspettando il momento giusto per potermi alzare e rifugiare nella mia stanza, lontano dalle loro chiacchiere su tutto quello che stavano facendo per l'Ordine, quando improvvisamente sentimmo dei rumori concitati nella sala d'ingresso. Fu un miracolo se mia madre non si mise ad urlare. Non aspettavamo nessuno, e comunque solitamente i visitatori, per quanto inaspettati, cercavano di essere più discreti, e così, senza nemmeno scambiarci una parola d'intesa, tutti e quattro uscimmo a fronteggiare qualunque cosa stesse succedendo con le bacchette levate, pronte a colpire. 

La situazione che ci trovammo davanti per un attimo ci mozzò il respiro, impedendoci di intervenire: Alhena Macnair aveva il viso completamente ricoperto di sangue, e cercava di sostenere un barcollante e pallidissimo Bill Weasley, che respirava a fatica, reggendosi alla ragazza. Molly Weasley emise una sorta si singhiozzo strozzato, e corse verso suo figlio, mentre Remus esclamava:

“Merlino, che cosa diamine è successo?”

Prima che Alhena potesse aprire bocca per rispondere, però, Molly era corsa ad adagiare Bill sul divano del salotto, e aveva riempito la stanza con dei singhiozzi sconnessi.

"Il mio Bill... Oh, Bill, cosa ti è successo, che cos'hai? Cosa possiamo fare? Dove sei ferito?”

Bill sembrava farsi sempre più pallido, ma una volta steso, il respiro si fece vagamente più regolare. Il ragazzo cercava di rispondere alle domande della madre, ma la donna continuava a soffocarlo con altre domande ed esclamazioni preoccupate.

“Molly, starà bene, se lo lasci respirare”.

La voce di Alhena era dura, ma il suo sguardo, puntato su Molly, era dolce. 

Remusu si intromise di nuovo:

“Qualcuno vuole spiegare che cosa è successo? Non avevate ancora cominciato il vostro turno di sorveglianza, non è cosi?”

Alhena, anche lei piuttosto pallida, ma ben salda sulle sue gambe, cominciò a raccontare, in tono pratico:

“No, non avevamo cominciato proprio nulla. Io e Bill ci siamo incontrati a Diagon Alley, perché come sapete dovevamo portare un messaggio di Silente ad Ollivander prima di iniziare il nostro turno di sorveglianza all'Ufficio Misteri, quando... quando abbiamo incrociato mio cugino, Patrick Macnair, accompagnato da un gruppetto di purosangue”.

Fece una pausa, si sedette e cercò di ripulirsi il viso alla meno peggio con un fazzoletto, poi riprese.

“Sono ragazzini viziati, ma non credo siano nella cerchia ristretta di Voi-Sapete-Chi. Le loro famiglie - la mia famiglia, del resto - sì, ma loro hanno finito Hogwarts da poco, credo si facciano solo grandi delle proprie conoscenze, senza essere direttamente invischiati con i Mangiamorte. In ogni caso, credo avessero bevuto. Patrick mi ha riconosciuta, ovviamente, e ha cominciato a provocarmi, a insultarmi per aver voltato le spalle alla famiglia, mi ha chiesto cosa ci facessi ancora a Diagon Alley se mi piaceva tanto lavorare con i babbani, mi ha detto che avrei dovuto spezzare la mia bacchetta e andarmene a vivere con loro. Poi hanno riconosciuto Bill, e insomma, anche lui si è beccato la solita dose di insulti che riservano ai Weasley, traditori del loro sangue, eccetera”.

Molly, senza staccare gli occhi da Bill, esclamò: “Non vi sarete certo buttati nella rissa come dei ragazzini solo per qualche provocazione così stupida! Avreste potuto farvi seriamente male, avreste potuto attirare dei sospetti!”.

Alhena sospirò, impaziente. 

“Certo che no, non ci siamo messi a fare a pugni, non siamo così immaturi. Il problema è che, come ho detto, credo avessero bevuto. Patrick, in particolare, è sempre stato un po' un bulletto. E mi ha sempre odiata, fin da quando eravamo bambini. Da quando ho tradito la famiglia, naturalmente, la cosa è peggiorata." Alhena guardò Bill, che si reggeva il fianco con una smorfia di dolore. "Ve l'ho detto, non credo fossero molto in sé, e hanno reagito alla nostra indifferenza in maniera decisamente spropositata. Ci hanno circondati, non volevano lasciarci passare. Bill ha estratto la bacchetta, e insomma, hanno attaccato.”

Bill era riuscito a tornare a sedere in maniera eretta, e pur tendendosi un braccio attorno alle costole, riuscì a dire:

“Hanno attaccato alle spalle, per la precisione. Non avrebbero avuto nemmeno il tempo di dire “Expelliarmus”, se solo ci avessero attaccati degnamente. In ogni caso, Francis Nott e Michael Parkinson mi hanno Schiantato alle spalle, in due. Credo mi abbiano rotto qualche costola, ma niente di che. Penso si siano pentiti però di aver fatto arrabbiare Alhena...”

Fece un sorriso tirato, ma Alhena rimase impassibile.

“Sì, be', credo pensassero che una mezza babbana, come mi chiamano ora, non sappia neanche tenere in mano una bacchetta. Non hanno mai attaccato qualcuno in grado di difendersi, quei codardi, e non lo avrebbero fatto nemmeno stasera, se solo sapessero reggere mezzo bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario. In ogni caso, loro avevano i riflessi piuttosto lenti, io no." Sul viso di Alhena si dipinse un ghigno. "Temo però di essermi fatta un po' prendere la mano, ho paura che Patrick si risveglierà al San Mungo."

Tutti sentimmo la tensione calare. Non era stato niente di grave, in fondo, e Bill non aveva riportato nessuna ferita seria. Certo, Silente avrebbe dovuto essere informato della cosa, perché poteva anche darsi che ci fosse qualcosa di più serio dietro quell'attacco, ma almeno i ragazzi erano riusciti a tornare al riparo senza farsi seguire.

Remus estrasse la bacchetta, e si chinò sul petto di Bill, mormorando a bassa voce una formula: era piuttosto bravo con gli incantesimi di Guarigione più semplici, e a quanto pareva le costole di Bill non erano danneggiate profondamente. Tonks, con una scintillante chioma verde smeraldo, si avvicinò ad Alhena, titubante.

“Alhena, ma tutto quel sangue... forse dovresti bere una Pozione Rimpolpasangue. Dovremmo averne una scorta, vado a prendertela?”

A questo punto, Alhena e Bill risero, Alhena una risata squillante e piena, Bill una sorta di singhiozzo presto trasformato in un gemito.

“Non è sangue mio, Tonks. Te l'ho detto, mi sono lasciata prendere la mano. Sono una persona all'antica nei duelli, e non riesco proprio a tollerare la codardia dell'attacco alle spalle. E insomma, il povero piccolo Patrick si è scontrato con quell'incantesimo di cui parlava Piton qualche tempo fa, quel Sectumsempra. Bada, non credevo fosse tanto potente, ma ci ha dato il tempo di scappare, non visti. Fortunatamente eravamo in una via piuttosto isolata, non credo ci siano altri testimoni”.

Alhena sollevò la sua bacchetta, che non aveva ancora riposto, la puntò contro il suo viso mormorando un “Tergeo” e la sua pelle tornò quella candida di sempre. 

Non ci aspettavamo un finale di serata così movimentato, dovemmo contattare altri membri dell'Ordine per trovare dei sostituti - Alhena avrebbe voluto andare subito all'Ufficio Misteri per iniziare il suo turno di sorveglianza, ma Molly si oppose cateogricamente - e poi Tonks e Remus riempirono Alhena e Bill di domande, per cercare di scoprire se ci fosse qualche azione deliberata dietro i movimenti degli assalitori, per cercare di identificarli tutti, per ricostruire con precisione i movimenti. Alla fine, anche Remus dovette ammettere che con tutta probabilità si era trattato davvero solamente di una rissa senza moventi particolari, e finalmente la casa tornò ad essere silenziosa. 

Senza che me ne fossi reso conto, mi ritrovai nella cucina vuota, solo con Alhena. Alhena si stava preparando una forte tazza di tè, e quando si accorse che eravamo soli, sussurrò:

“Certo che in questi giorni i consumatori di Whiskey Incendiario non vogliono proprio darmi pace, eh?”

Mi sentii avvampare. Diamine, avevo sbagliato, ma certo non poteva paragonare il mio bacio ad una rissa in cui delle persone attaccavano alle spalle!

“Alhena, mi sembra di averti già chiesto scusa. Davvero, io non so cosa mi è preso, ma ti assicuro che non succederà mai più”.

Alhena strinse fra le mani la sua tazza di tè fumante, mi fissò intensamente, e disse:

“Lo spero bene. Non mi piace per niente il sapore del Whiskey”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __N.d.A.  
>  Innanzitutto, volevo ringraziarvi per l'attenzione. So che in confronto ad altre storie questa non ha ricevuto poi così tanta attenzione, ma per me che sono appena arrivata il numero di letture ricevute (e soprattutto quello dei commenti) è veramente confortante.  
> Spero di riuscire a rendere giustizia al carattere di Sirius: questi capitoli mi sono serviti un po' da introduzione, per far conoscere i personaggi e delineare la situazione iniziale, dal prossimo dovrei riuscire a "far accadere" un po' più di cose (e cominciare a dare una motivazione ai generi elencati).  
> Naturalmente, ogni parere (anche critico) è più che ben accetto: mi trovo a muovere i primi passi in un mondo del tutto nuovo, e tutto quello che può servire a farmi crescere è prezioso.  
> Ah, ho anche (finalmente, direte giustamente voi) dato una sistemata alla parte meramente estetica della storia, ingrandendo leggermente il carattere e impaginando il tutto un po' meglio. Sì, non è granché, ma è meglio di niente, spero che così la storia abbia un'aria un minimo più curata ed ordinata.   
>    
> 


	5. Pas des Deux

Capitolo 5  
Pas de deux  
 

Mi muovevo come avvolto da una strana nebbia, timoroso di fare un qualsiasi passo falso. Da quando ero scappato da Azkaban la mia vita non era stata facile, ma per lo meno, mentre mi nascondevo nelle caverne poco lontane da Hogsmeade, ero stato sostenuto dalla speranza che prima o poi le cose sarebbero cambiate. Ora invece ero imprigionato in uno dei luoghi in cui ero stato più infelice - eccettuata naturalmente la prigione - e nonostante non corressi alcun pericolo mi sembrava che le cose peggiorassero tutti i giorni. Ogni aspetto della mia vita sembrava farsi di giorno in giorno più complicato, e io semplicemente mi sentivo in trappola, circondato da divieti e barriere su ogni lato. Non potevo pensare di restare richiuso ancora a lungo, la prigionia stava cominciando a darmi alla testa: mi sentivo sempre confuso, ero nervoso, maltrattavo chiunque cercasse di starmi vicino, e soprattutto dovevo imparare a convivere con una nuova consapevolezza: _desideravo Alhena Macnair._  
La desideravo, mi ero dovuto arrendere davanti a questa evidenza dopo che il suo viso e le sue labbra avevano continuato a fare capolino nella mia mente nei momenti meno opportuni, distraendomi e provocandomi spiacevoli sensibilità nel basso ventre. La desideravo, e al tempo stesso questo desiderio me la faceva apparire ancora più insopportabile, perché c'erano così tante cose da fare, cose importanti, e io non potevo lasciarmi distrarre dal ricordo del suo corpo premuto contro il mio mentre la baciavo. E in ogni caso era tutto sbagliato, lei era una ragazzina, io un uomo adulto, e avrei dovuto assumermi quei pochi atteggiamenti maturi che la prigionia mi lasciava a portata di mano.  
Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di dimenticare l'immagine della sua figura di spalle che si allontanava dalla cucina, un corpo flessuoso ed elegante, i capelli ancora raccolti sulla nuca. Cielo, e quelle parole... sembrava che Alhena avesse capito il mio desiderio prima ancora che io lo ammettessi a me stesso, e ora voleva provocarmi, farmela pagare per tutte le brutte cose che le avevo detto da quando era arrivata.  
Volevo andarmene a dormire, o provarci almeno, ma sentivo sopra la mia testa i passi di Alhena, i suoi movimenti fra il bagno e la sua camera, e non volevo rischiare di incontrarla ancora. Non volevo sentire altre parole provocanti, non volevo vedere la sua espressione infiammata. Avrei aspettato che ci fosse finalmente silenzio, così sarei stato sicuro di non doverla vedere fino al giorno successivo.  
Cercai di distrarmi pensando ad altro, i gomiti appoggiati sul tavolo della cucina, la testa fra le mani. Dovevo convincere Silente e gli altri a lasciarmi almeno uscire di casa, anche solo come Tartufo, almeno per una passeggiata in un parco babbano. Avevo bisogno di respirare aria fresca, di correre, di sentire il sole sulla pelle, o sarei impazzito veramente. Mi sarebbero bastati anche solo dieci minuti, avrei indossato anche uno stupido guinzaglio, se questo li avesse fatti sentire più tranquilli! Ma non potevo in alcun modo restare a respirare l'aria viziata di quella casa senza nemmeno potermi affacciare ad una finestra.  
Non era quella la libertà per cui avevo rischiato tutto fuggendo da Azkaban.  
Improvvisamente, fui scosso dai miei pensieri da un lieve bussare contro lo stipite della porta: Alhena era lì, mi guardava curiosa, con la testa chinata di lato, i capelli sciolti e la stessa vestaglia della sera del Whiskey indosso. Maledizione, perché non la smetteva di girare scalza per casa? Era impossibile sentirla, e ritrovarsela davanti all'improvviso mi rendeva molto più difficile controllarmi.  
“Sirius, è tardi, perché non vai a dormire?” Sussurrò Alhena, esitante.  
“Cos'è, mi avete messo anche la balia, ora? Prigioniero in casa mia, e pure mandato a nanna presto!”  
Di nuovo, avevo parlato con più disprezzo di quanto avrei voluto. Era più forte di me, non riuscivo a distogliere l'attenzione dal mio malessere, e così riversavo odio e rabbia su qualunque interlocutore. Soprattutto se il mio interlocutore era una ragazzina dai modi compassati e lo sguardo sicuro di sé, una ragazzina snella dalle labbra morbide, e lo sguardo ardente di una giovane donna che sembrava non volersi staccare da me. Mi morsi il labbro, cercando di concentrarmi sulla situazione: dovevo solo trovare un modo per liberarmi in fretta di Alhena, e poi, rimasto solo, avrei fatto i conti con quei pensieri insinuanti.  
Il sorriso di Alhena si spense un poco, ma quando rispose, la sua voce era sommessa, e aveva un tono dolce, che raramente le sentivo usare:  
“Puoi stare sveglio anche tutta la notte, per quel che mi riguarda. Ma non ti fa bene restartene a rimuginare qui da solo”.  
Come se non lo sapessi. Distolsi lo sguardo, sperando che avrebbe fatto quello che faceva di solito quando ci trovavamo soli: ignorarmi.  
“Lasciami stare, Macnair. Sei tu quella che ha bisogno di dormire, dopo la giornata che hai avuto”.  
Ma lei non si mosse, incrociò le braccia e appoggiò la schiena contro il muro, continuando a fissarmi. C'era qualcosa in quel suo sguardo fiero, qualcosa che, se non si fosse trattato della bella e intelligente e perfetta Alhena Macnair avrei scambiato per insicurezza. Mi resi conto che era appoggiata alla stessa parete contro cui l'avevo sospinta qualche sera prima, baciandola. Subito però quel guizzo nei suoi occhi svanì, e la voce di Alhena mi giunse ironica e sprezzante:  
“Oh, non sapevo che il famoso Sirius Black avesse come massima aspirazione della sua vita quella di fare da balia ad una ragazzina viziata.”  
C'era un'intonazione strana nella sua voce, come se fosse indecisa se ridere oppure arrabbiarsi. Inaspettatamente, fui io a ridere. Semplicemente, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo, scoppiai in una risata: una risata un po' amara, certo, ma pur sempre una risata. Non sapevo cosa ci trovassi di tanto divertente, soprattutto perché in occasioni normali quella frase mi avrebbe mandato su tutte le furie, ma la sua espressione stizzita mi divertiva terribilmente. Deciso a porre fine a quella sgradevole conversazione mi alzai in piedi, la presi per un braccio e iniziai a trascinarla verso le scale.  
“Certo, ragazzina. E adesso fila a letto e lascia in pace i grandi, o il Mollicio nell'armadio verrà a tirarti i piedi".  
Anche Alhena scoppiò a ridere, una risata cristallina e poco controllata, e mi seguì docilmente fino al secondo piano. Il corridoio era buio, le lampade spente, e procedemmo a tentoni per trovare la porta della sua stanza. Non ridevamo più, ma camminavamo piano, ascoltando il suono dei nostri passi e del nostro respiro vagamente affannato. Faceva freddo, faceva sempre freddo in quei lunghi corridoi umidi, e mi ritrovai a pensare ai suoi piedi gelati a contatto col pavimento di pietra.  
Quante volte da ragazzino avevo percorso quei corridoi anche io scalzo, tenendo le scarpe fra le mani per non svegliare nessuno, nella speranza di raggiungere la porta e la libertà di qualche ora senza essere fermato dalle urla sprezzanti di mia madre.  
Davanti alla sua stanza ci fermammo, e io divenni consapevole della stretta della mia mano attorno al suo braccio sottile. Avrei dovuto lasciarla andare, augurarle la buona notte ed andarmene, ma il calore tenue sotto le mie dita era così invitante, così consolante...  
Nemmeno Alhena si muoveva. Rimase al buio, immobile. Riuscivo a sentire il suono delicato e lieve del suo respiro, così vicino a me, troppo vicino a me. Alla fine Alhena si riscosse, la sentii divincolarsi delicatamente dalla mia presa, e d'un tratto la punta della sua bacchetta si illuminò, rivelando i suoi occhi grandi, le labbra dischiuse e la nuvola scompigliata dei suoi capelli. I suoi lunghi capelli, quella cascata bionda, quasi bianca, che scendeva a circondarle la shiena e i fianchi.  
“Buonanotte, Sirius”.  
Alhena si alzò in punta di piedi, e mi posò un delicato bacio sulla guancia. Il calore di quelle labbra morbide mi riscossero totalmente, e prima che potessi pensare a quello che stavo facendo, affondai le mani fra i suoi capelli e la baciai. Fu un bacio lungo e pieno di urgenza, e finalmente avevo la mente abbastanza lucida per assaporarlo fino in fondo. Alhena si stringeva a me, la sua bacchetta era caduta a terra, e nel buio mi sembrava così semplice, così giusto premere contro di lei come se volessi imparare a memoria il contorno del suo corpo.  
 _Ma non era giusto._  
Non era giusto affatto, non era giusto nemmeno se lei si alzava in punta di piedi e mi stringeva il viso tra le mani, nemmeno se la sentivo fremere e cercare un contatto sempre più profondo, sempre più urgente. Con un immane sforzo di volontà, mi staccai dal suo viso, pur continuando a stringerla fra le braccia.  
“No, Alhena, non possiamo. Cosa stiamo facendo?”  
La sentii irrigidirsi appena, ma non si scostò. Era così vicina a me, le sue gambe a contatto con le mie, le sue mani intrecciate dietro la mia nuca, e anche se non le vedevo il viso sapevo che doveva essere molto bella, con le guance arrossate e gli occhi fiammeggianti.  
“Stiamo facendo una cosa che tutti e due vogliamo fare”.  
Mi era sempre più difficile non ricominciare a baciarla, ma mi costrinsi a proseguire:  
“No, non è giusto. Io sono... Alhena, tu non... non possiamo”.  
A quel punto, lei si divincolò dal mio abbraccio, si chinò a recuperare la sua bacchetta, e con un movimento fluido accese le lampade del corridoio. Il suo viso pallido era acceso da un rossore che non le avevo mai visto, i suoi occhi dardeggiavano, mentre faceva un respiro profondo. Di nuovo, non riuscivo a capire se quel fuoco nei suoi occhi fosse rabbia, paura o qualche altra cosa.   
“Sirius, io lo voglio fare. Se anche tu lo vuoi, allora è tutto giusto. Sono attratta... _fisicamente_ da te da quando ti ho conosciuto, nonostante tu abbia cercato in tutti i modi di allontanarmi. Perché mai dovrebbe essere sbagliato?”  
Quelle parole mi confusero ancora di più. Non avrei mai immaginato che quelle sensazioni che lei aveva suscitato in me potessero essere ricambiate. Fino a quando non l'avevo baciata, Alhena non aveva fatto niente,  _niente_ che potesse farmi immaginare una cosa del genere.   
“Alhena, ho dieci anni più di te, sono recluso in questa casa e credo di essere sul punto della follia. Non può esserci niente di giusto in questo”.  
Con un gesto di stizza, si gettò i capelli dietro le spalle. La mano che stringeva la bacchetta tremava lievemente, le dita erano contratte.  
“Non ti sto chiedendo di sposarmi e di prenderti cura dei miei figli. Sono abbastanza grande per prendere la decisione di abbandonare la mia famiglia per andare a combattere una guerra che molto probabilmente mi ucciderà, ma non per scegliere liberamente di andare a letto con uomo che ha dimostrato di essere attratto da me, e che sicuramente trarrebbe giovamento dallo scaricare la tensione in un modo diverso dal maltrattare tutti i suoi amici, mi stai dicendo questo?”  
“Ti sto solo dicendo che...”  
Ma non lo sapevo nemmeno io cosa stavo dicendo. In effetti, non sapevo più quali fossero davvero le mie remore. Alhena era una persona adulta, qualunque cosa volessi ostinarmi a pensare, ed era chiaro che non si stesse facendo illusioni romantiche sul nostro conto. Aveva ammesso di essere attratta fisicamente da me, eppure io mi sentivo restio ad imbarcarmi in un'avventura del genere. La mia mente girava in tondo, annebbiata, come se avessi bevuto tre bicchieri di Idromele. Sapevo che c'era dell'altro, c'erano dei motivi seri e razionali che dovevo pendere in considerazione, ma il profumo dei suoi capelli mi confondeva, e sulla mia bocca c'erano ancora tracce dei suoi baci.  
Lei tacque, le braccia incrociate sul petto, la bacchetta ancora stretta fra le dita. Pareva aver esaurito gli argomenti, e mi guardava come se si aspettasse una risposta.  
“Non lo so. Alhena, sono così confuso... non credo di essere molto bravo nei rapporti umani. Credo di aver dimenticato come si fa”.  
La bocca di Alhena parve distendersi leggermente, mentre mi sfregavo energicamente le tempie. Abbassò la bacchetta, come se avesse davvero esaurito ogni capacità di opporsi alla distanza che io stavo ponendo tra di noi.  
“Non sono molto brava nemmeno io, se è per questo. Ma credo che, se evitiamo di ragionare troppo, le cose potranno venire da sé.”  
Con una mano aprì la porta della sua stanza, e mi sorrise.  
“Devi lasciar andare qualcosa, Sirirus, o finirai per impazzire davvero”.  
Rimase immobile, bianca contro il rettangolo scuro della porta.  
Io chiusi gli occhi, mi sentivo sopraffatto da tutto quel vortice di pensieri che mi impedivano di ragionare lucidamente. Quando la guardai, quando guardai quel viso acceso dalla passione, quello sguardo dolce e determinato, quelle labbra rosse dischiuse, capii che cosa fosse giusto fare.  
Dovevo smettere di cercare di razionalizzare tutto, e lasciare che, ancora una volta, fosse l'istinto a guidarmi.  
Afferrai la sua mano, e la trascinai quasi di peso all'interno della sua stanza. Lei rise appena, ma soffocai subito quella risata con un bacio che aveva un'urgenza del tutto nuova: ora che avevo abbattuto le ultime barriere mentali, mi resi conto di quanto in tutti quegli anni il mero contatto fisico con una donna mi fosse mancato. Non mi ero mai tirato indietro quando si trattava di avventure, sia ad Hogwarts che poi nei quattro anni che erano seguiti prima di finire ad Azkaban. Credo anzi, in qualche occasione, di essermi comportato da perfetto stronzo, creando false illusioni solo per ottenere la soddisfazione di poche ore. Eppure, da quando ero tornato un uomo libero - se la mia esistenza negli ultimi tre anni poteva chiamarsi _libera_ \- avevo allontanato dalla mia mente ogni pensiero licenzioso: finché ero stato in fuga, non potevo certo entrare in un qualsiasi pub e attaccare bottone con la prima donna carina che mi capitasse sotto tiro, e da quando ero rinchiuso a Grimmauld Place avevo sempre cercato di apparire maturo e perfettamente affidabile, e in ogni caso non credevo che nessuna donna appartenente all'Ordine mi avrebbe mai considerato sotto questo aspetto.  
Finché non era arrivata Alhena, per lo meno. Alhena con il suo sguardo di fuoco e le labbra che sembravano incendiare ogni centimetro di pelle che raggiungevano, Alhena che gemeva al tocco insistente delle mie mani e rispondeva alla mia urgenza senza mai cercare di frenarmi, Alhena che si lasciava sospingere sul letto con un verso di approvazione.  
Improvvisamente, una sorta di febbre si impadronì di me: non avevo mai sperimentato una tale urgenza, nemmeno da adolescente, quando ogni carezza doveva essere rubata e nascosta, consumata velocemente in qualche anfratto di Hogwarts. Per certi versi mi sentivo ancora un ragazzio, ma i miei istinti erano quelli di un uomo adulto che non sfiorava una donna da tredici lunghi, lunghissimi anni.  
Non aspettai che lei finisse di spogliarmi, né mi premurai di denudarla completamente: dopo averle sollevato la camicia da notte a scoprirle le cosce chiare e sode, quasi le strappai di dosso le mutandine, gemendo alla vista di quel delicato fiore appena dischiuso. Con un gesto rapido liberai la mia erezione, che pulsava in maniera quasi dolorosa, e se Alhena non mi avesse fermato, probabilmente sarei entrato subito in lei. Invece Alhena si sporse di lato ad afferrare la sua bacchetta, e con la voce rotta dall'emozione la puntò verso il suo ventre, sussurrando un concitato: "Protego!".  
Per un attimo, mentre si allungava per riporre sul comodino la bacchetta, mi voltò le spalle, e la vista delle sue natiche, così alte e invitanti, mi fecero perdere ogni briciola di razionalità che poteva essermi rimasta. Afferrai quei fianchi sottili con una presa decisa, sollevandoli e portandoli verso di me, mentre le sue spalle affondavano sul materasso e la sua schiena si incurvava, formando un arco irresistibile. La camicia da notte andò a raccogliersi in pieghe disordinate attorno alle sue spalle, e con una mano io scesi a cercarle un piccolo seno dal capezzolo turgido, che presi a tormentare con impazienza.  
Senza fermarmi a pensare, senza indugiare un attimo di più la penetrai con un colpo secco, e la sentii reprimere nelle lenzuola un gemito, e per un attimo solo mi chiesi se non fossi stato troppo brusco. Poi però il bruciante calore liquido in cui mi trovai immerso cancellò ogni remora dalla mia mente, e tutto quello a cui riuscii a pensare era a quanto fosse meraviglioso sentrimi avvolto in quel calore pulsante, e all'urgenza che avevo di arrivarle sempre più a fondo, quasi volessi incastonarmi dentro di lei per sempre. Tornai ad affondare le dita nei suoi fianchi, tenendola ferma sotto i miei affondi, e con le labbra scesi a baciarle e morderle la pelle delicata del collo. La sentivo fremere sotto i miei colpi, ma non riuscivo a concentrarmi sui suoi gemiti, né sul movimento dei suoi fianchi che avanzavano verso i miei, quasi volesse accogliermi ancora di più. Non esistevo più io, non esisteva lei, né la squallida e tetra casa dei miei genitori. C'era solo quel fulcro bollente, quel crogiolo di liquidi che mi accecava la mente, che mi faceva ringhiare e mi accoglieva, che mi faceva sentire, dopo tanti anni, _vivo_.  
Improvvisamente, sentii un'ondata incontenibile di piacere invadermi, e con poche, possenti spinte mi svuotai completamente dentro di lei, abbattendomi con tutto il peso del mio corpo sul suo, cercando alla cieca lembi della sua pelle da leccare e baciare.  
Rimasi immobile dentro di lei per un tempo che mi parve infinito, respirando l'odore dolce e sensuale della sua pelle e dei suoi capelli, ascoltando il suono frenetico del suo respiro.  
Una parte di me avrebe voluto rimanere così per sempre, immobile su di un letto sfatto, lontano da ogni preoccupazione e circondato dal calore di un corpo giovane e fremente, ma sapevo che prima o poi l'incantesimo si sarebbe spezzato. Chiusi gli occhi, sperando che, se solo fossi rimasto perfettamente immobile abbastanza a lungo, il tempo si sarebbe fermato. Alhena non aveva detto una parola da quando l'avevo trascinata nella sua stanza, si era limitata a rispondere ai miei baci e alle mie carezze, e a soffocare il suo piacere nel cuscino. Ora giaceva disarticolata sotto di me, il respiro pesante, senza guardarmi.  
Restammo fermi e in silenzio fino a quando la stanza sembrò riacquisire dei contorni estremamente reali e concreti, e anche a quel punto io avrei voluto solo chiudere gli occhi e vivere in eterno quell'attimo.  
Fu invece Alhena a muoversi, sfilandosi flessuosamente da sotto il peso morto del mio corpo, e accoccolandosi al mio fianco, come fosse stata una gatta. Per la prima volta la guardai in viso, e vidi che era accaldata e scaramigliata, gli occhi come persi in una nebbia ottundente, ma sorrideva. Sorrideva dal profondo, un sorriso stanco e stupito. Mi fissò a lungo, poi mi posò un bacio lievissimo sulle labbra, e sussurò:  
"Forse non ti ricorderai come funzionano i rapporti umani, ma direi che sai benissimo come funzionano questi".  
Sorrisi anche io, stupito di quanto la mia testa potesse essere leggera, e di quanto potesse essere facile sorridere.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Non so nemmeno io quante volte ho scritto e riscritto questo capitolo, e non ne sono comunque particolarmente soddisfatta.  
> Ho paura che alla fine il tutto risulti più adatto alla pagina del diario segreto di un adolescente confuso, che ai pensieri di un uomo adulto e tormentato, ma meglio di così non credo si saper fare.   
> Non sono soddisfatta nemmeno della descrizione del rapporto sessuale, perché non volevo descrivere niente di volgare, ma nemmeno nascondermi dietro troppe metafore, dal momento che il rapporto fra Sirius e Alhena nasce come rapporto meramente fisico.   
> Spero di non avervi delusi, e spero che le vostre critiche possano aiutarmi a migliorare.   
>  


	6. Interludio

_Capitolo 6  
 **Interludio**_  
 

Quando aprii gli occhi, faticai a trattenere un gemito: la luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra e mi colpiva violentemente il viso, abbagliandomi. Doveva essere mattino inoltrato, perché la mia stanza era completamente illuminata; erano mesi che non mi svegliavo così tardi. Mi portai le mani sul viso, sospirando, e rimasi immobile, mentre la consapevolezza di quello che era successo la notte precedente mi travolgeva.  
Per un attimo cercai di illudermi che si fosse trattato solamente di un sogno, sperai che per una volta il mio inconscio mi avesse risparmiato i corpi senza vita di Lily e James e le macerie di Godric's Hollow, donandomi solo qualche ora di piacevole intrattenimento, ma poi dovetti arrendermi all'evidenza. I miei ricordi erano fin troppo nitidi, non avrei mai potuto confonderli con un sogno.  
 _Avevo fatto sesso con Alhena Macnair._  
Avevo fatto sesso con Alhena Macnair e la cosa mi aveva fatto sentire finalmente un uomo vivo e libero.  
Gemetti nuovamente, finalmente consapevole di tutte le implicazioni che avrei dovuto tenere a mente la notte precedente: avevo fatto sesso con una ragazza di venticinque anni che avevo sempre disprezzato, una ragazza che Silente mi aveva piazzato in casa perché non aveva un altro posto sicuro dove stare. Non si poteva esattamente dire che mi fossi approfittato di lei, dal momento che Alhena non aveva mai cercato di allontanarmi, e anzi aveva insistito perché non mi fermassi, ma sapevo comunque che c'era qualche cosa di sbagliato in tutto questo. Alhena doveva aver cercato la mia compagnia perché si sentiva sola, perché era scossa dall'attacco subìto, e io avrei dovuto capirlo subito e cercare di offrirle conforto in qualche altro modo. In che modo, non lo sapevo, perché prima di quel bacio le nostre conversazioni si erano limitate a frecciatine e battibecchi, ma certo portarmela a letto non era la scelta più adatta.  
Eppure, sentii un odioso sorriso attraversarmi il viso: nonostante tutto quello che potessi pensare razionalmente, mi sentivo _sereno_. Era stato liberatorio sentire Alhena fremere sotto di me, accogliere i suoi baci e le sue carezze, vedere il suo corpo contrarsi e poi accasciarsi, appagato. Era stato bello sentire la mente completamente svuotata, ogni pensiero lontano mentre Alhena mi stava accanto, in silenzio, accarezzandomi pigramente il petto.  
Ma era stata una grandissima sciocchezza, non potevo fare finta di niente. Eppure, non potevo nemmeno ignorare deliberatamente che era stata Alhena, dopo il mio primo bacio, a lanciare dei segnali piuttosto espliciti, e ieri sera era stata lei a convincermi a lasciarmi andare.  
 _E se anche Alhena avesse agito così solo perché era stressata e aveva bisogno di conforto umano?_  
Una voce sottile sottile in fondo alla mia nuca continuava a sussurrare scuse, a giustificarmi, a suggerire una visione delle cose che non avevo intenzione di ascoltare. Per un attimo ripensai alle parole di Alhena: aveva detto che era attratta fisicamente da me da quando mi aveva conosciuto, eppure, fino a quando non ero stato io a fare un primo passo, non aveva mai lasciato trapelare nulla. In ogni caso, era pur vero che, se era abbastanza grande per unirsi all'Ordine, lo era anche per fare sesso con me.  
Ripensai di nuovo alla frenesia che mi aveva invaso, a quella febbre che aveva totalmente azzerato ogni mia capacità di ragionare lucidamente. Con un gemito, mi resi conto che non ero stato esattamente un galantuomo: ero stato piuttosto istintivo e non avevo prestato la minima attenzione al suo piacere, ma lei mi aveva sorriso quando era finito tutto, quindi immaginai fosse tutto a posto. Non ero stato molto galante nemmeno dopo, scappando dalla sua stanza non appena lei mi aveva lasciato solo per andare in bagno. Non ne andavo particolarmente fiero, ma non riuscivo ad immaginare di restare con lei, di chiacchierare come se non fosse successo niente, o peggio ancora di parlare di quello che era successo. A dire il vero, io e lei non avevamo mai parlato molto in generale, se non per necessità durante le riunioni dell'Ordine e per battibeccare durante i pasti in comune. Quella di ieri sera probabilmente era stata la conversazione più lunga e personale che avessimo mai avuto, e non credevo avremmo avuto molto altro da dirci.  
Pensai con una fitta di disagio al momento in cui ci saremmo incontrati di nuovo, e decisi che avrei lasciato a lei la scelta sul comportamento da tenere: se avesse fatto finta di nulla, mi sarei comportato come se quella notte non fosse mai esistita. Se invece ne avesse parlato... per un attimo la mia mente fu invasa dall'immagine del suo corpo premuto contro il mio, della mia bocca affondata nel suo collo, ma mi riscossi subito. Se ne avesse parlato, avrei chiarito che avevamo fatto quella sciocchezza, e che non si sarebbe ripetuto mai più.  
  
Quando scesi al piano terra, trovai solo Remus seduto sulla poltrona del salotto più vicina al fuoco, intento a studiare con attenzione quella che sembrava una complicata mappa. Era stanco, il volto pallido era tirato, e gli occhi erano cerchiati di scuro: mancava ancora una settimana alla luna piena, ma sembrava stanco come se avesse appena trascorso diverse notti di tormento: non avrebbe dovuto affaticarsi così tanto, ma da quando aveva perso il suo lavoro ad Hogwarts si era aggrappato ad ogni missione disponibile per l'Ordine della Fenice, come se il rendersi utile lo potesse far sentire più vivo. Non che lo biasimassi: avrei dato qualsiasi cosa per poter agire esattamente come lui.  
Quando mi sentì arrivare, alzò appena lo sguardo, divertito:  
"Oh, buongiorno. Vedo che stai tornando quello di un tempo".  
Sorrideva, ma era un sorriso venato di tristezza. Per un attimo, le sue parole sembrarono riportarmi davvero indietro nel tempo: quella situazione aveva il sapore delle domeniche mattina nella sala comune di Grifondoro, quando io mi svegliavo tardi dopo una notte trascorsa in gran parte fuori dal mio dormitorio e Remus mi aspettava con il naso immerso nei compiti e non mi chiedeva come mai mi fossi alzato tardi, ma si limitava a sorridermi, complice. Remus non faceva mai domande indiscrete, ma sembrava sempre intuire le cose senza bisogno che io e James parlassimo, e non giudicava mai. Sorrideva, minacciava di toglierci punti, ma poi ci copriva e ci aiutava. Sentii una stretta al cuore, ripensando a quello che eravamo stati, e che non saremmo mai più potuti essere.  
Perché quella non era la sala comune di Grifondoro: la vecchia stanza umida dalle pareti ricoperte di arazzi dai disegni scuri non avrebbe mai avuto il calore famigliare e l'aspetto accogliente di quella stanza circolare e tappezzata di oro e rosso, mai. E non ci sarebbero più state scorribande notturne, non ci sarebbe mai più stato un ragazzo spettinato e ancora più dormiglione di me, James non ci avrebbe mai più raggiunto per raccontare con enfasi esagerata delle sue avventure.  
Cercai di riscuotermi: non potevo iniziare la mattinata con questi pensieri, o avrei finito per litigare seriamente con qualcuno prima di cena.  
Sorrisi a Remus, cercando di apparire sereno: non potevo certo dirgli che, in effetti, aveva più ragione di quanto lui stesso immaginava. Quella notte, per un breve periodo, quando avevo sentito il piacere travolgermi e la mente si era svuotata di ogni cosa, ero tornato davvero ad essere solo un ragazzo. Ma Remus non lo doveva sapere: non eravamo più ragazzini, e lui non avrebbe più riso sotto i baffi lucidandosi la spilla di prefetto senza punirci.  
"Come sta Alhena?"  
A questa domanda mi sentii gelare. Remus aveva parlato in tono del tutto casuale, senza quasi alzare gli occhi dalla pergamena che aveva in mano. Non mi aspettavo che sollevasse la questione, come poteva anche solo immaginare? Certo era un ottimo osservatore, ma da lì a scoprire tutto quello che era successo...  
"Perché me lo chiedi?"  
La mia domanda doveva averlo spiazzato, perché finalmente abbassò la pergamena che aveva fra le mani e mi guardò a lungo negli occhi. Fu uno sguardo indagatore e sospettoso, e di nuovo mi sentii adolescente: conoscevo benissimo quello sguardo, quante volte Remus aveva guardato così me e James, cercando di indovinare la verità nascosta dietro le nostre rassicurazioni di " _non avere fatto niente_ ". Per quanto cercassimo sempre di apparire disinvolti e scanzonati, non eravamo mai riuscito ad ingannarlo, ed ebbi il tremendo sospetto che anche Remus stesse ritrovando sul mio viso il suo amico di tanti anni prima. Parlando lentamente, ed osservandomi con interesse, disse:  
"Perché, nel caso non te lo ricordassi, ieri lei e Bill sono stati attaccati".  
Quanto ero stato idiota. Certo che me lo ricordavo. Se prima Remus non aveva il minimo sospetto, ora il mio atteggiamento lo avrebbe per lo meno messo in guardia. Cercai di palare in tono del tutto casuale, ma non avevo molte speranze:  
"Ma certo. Non lo so, è andata a dormire presto, ma credo sia abbastanza tranquilla."  
Non mi piaceva mentire a Remus, non dopo tutto quello che avevamo passato: era il mio più caro amico, il mio unico amico, l'unica persona che potesse ricordarmi che un tempo avevo avuto anche io una vita serena e normale. Eppure non potevo proprio immaginarmi di trattenerlo dai suoi impegni per l'Ordine della Fenice con delle storielle sulle mie avventure amorose. Non c'era più tempo per queste cose, e io per primo avrei dovuto scacciare dalla mia mente queste sciocchezze per concentrarmi sulle cose che veramente contavano.  
Per fortuna Remus non insistette, ma lo sguardo che mi lanciò mentre si alzava per indossare il mantello era decisamente quello del Prefetto che cercava di capire se fosse il caso di indagare sul conto dei suoi amici oppure lasciare perdere.  
"Bene, Sirius, io devo proprio andare. Non credo che riuscirò a passare di qui a pranzo, ma dovrei esserci a cena".  
Salutai il mio vecchio amico con un cenno del capo, e mi rassegnai a trascorrere l'ennesima giornata chiuso in qualche vecchia stanza polverosa a gettare i ricordi di famiglia.  
  
Fu una giornata lenta e tormentata, in cui conclusi poco e niente, alternandomi fra momenti in cui mi perdevo a ripercorrere gli avvenimenti della sera prima, ed altri in cui mi sentivo soffocare dal senso di colpa. Stavo cercando di ripulire quello che era stato lo studio di mio padre, una stanza in cui da ragazzo ero entrato solo poche volte - e solo per affrontare conversazioni estremamente spiacevoli. L'ultima volta che ci ero stato, me ne ero andato insultando mio padre e sbattendo la porta, e non ero più tornato a casa. La stanza era buia e tetra, le pareti erano completamente ricoperte da armadi e librerie colme di libri, documenti e oggetti dall'aria minacciosa. Ero così poco concentrato che, nel giro di mezz'ora, riuscii a farmi artigliare la mano da quello che sembrava a prima vista un semplice fermacarte a forma di scarabeo, e subito dopo aprii con noncuranza una scatolina di porcellana, e mi ritrovai avvolto in una nuvola di polvere biancastra che mi fece tossire fin quasi a vomitare. Decisi quindi di limitarmi a rimuovere vecchie carte dai cassetti dello scrittoio, libri contabili e lettere risalenti a una decina d'anni prima della mia nascita, e a bruciarle lentamente nel camino del salotto. Avrei potuto accendere il fuoco nello studio di mio padre, ma non amavo passare troppo tempo nelle stanze che non erano ancora state ripulite: per quanto la casa non smettesse mai di apparirmi cupa e tetra, per lo meno il salotto recava dei segni di vita, era sempre caldo, c'era un viavai di persone. Era quello che più si avvicinava alla sede dell'Ordine della Fenice, e più si allontanava dall'antica dimora della famiglia Black.  
Sedevo dunque per terra davanti al camino, bruciano carte e lanciando tetre occhiate fuori dalla finestra. Aveva cominciato a nevicare quasi all'improvviso, ma i tetti delle case babbane lì fuori erano già coperti da qualche centimetro di candore. Mentre guardavo la neve venni assalito da veri e propri accessi di nostalgia, un desiderio bruciante di lasciarmi alle spalle ogni prudenza e di uscire di casa, correre fino a sentirmi i polmoni bruciare, lasciarmi cadere nella neve, tremare di freddo. Non era tanto il solito desiderio frustrato di azione, non volevo combattere, non volevo vendicarmi: era semplicemente bisogno di uscire, di sentirmi ancora parte degli esseri umani, di sentirmi vivo.  
Di nuovo, guardando quella distesa candida che ricopriva le case mi ritrovai assalito dalla nostalgia di un tempo che non sarebbe tornato mai più. Ad Hogwarts la neve cominciava a cadere presto, e improvvisamente mi sembrò di avere ancora tredici anni, e di camminare svogliato verso le serre per le lezioni di Erbologia. Era un ricordo banale, una semplice passeggiata e una battaglia a palle di neve, ma sembrava come scolpito nella mia testa. James mi aveva colpito alle spalle con una grossissima palla di neve, e così io avevo risposto al tiro. Era un ricordo da nulla, la classe davanti a noi, e io e James impegnati nel tentativo di incantare grosse palle di neve. Eravamo arrivati in ritardo per la lezione e avevamo perso dei punti, ma non ci importava. Quando la professoressa finì di rimproverarci, James scosse le spalle e mi sorrise, sfrontato. Il sorriso di un ragazzo che pensava che nulla gli sarebbe mai potuto accadere, che tutto si sarebbe risolto con qualche punto in meno. Quel sorriso che era stato come uno specchio, per me, e che ora mi tormentava quasi ogni notte, chiedendomi perché avevo permesso che si spegnesse.  
Pensavo a tutte queste cose mentre allungavo nelle fiamme pergamene sbiadite, quando la porta d'ingresso si aprì, e io ebbi una fugace visione di un crepuscolo grigio e di un turbinio di neve, prima che due figure tremanti avanzassero lungo il corridoio. Uno scroscio di risate invase la stanza: erano risate giovani, allegre, piene di complicità.  
"E tu saresti un'atleta? Sei una schiappa!"  
"Un'artista, Weasley. I ballerini fanno arte, non sport. E comunque mi hai solo colta di sorpresa, non avresti avuto mezza possibilità se avessi dichiarato apertamente guerra."  
Bill Weasley ed Alhena apparvero in soggiorno, con il viso arrossato e i mantelli completamente fradici. Notai che Alhena aveva i lunghi capelli intrisi di neve, come se si fosse rotolata per terra. Bill le diede una gomitata affettuosa, mentre indicava un grumo di neve sulla sua spalla.  
"Non dire balle, ti ho stracciato, punto. Sei una schiappa, ammettilo. Guardati, sembri un pupazzo di neve!"  
Alhena gli mostrò la lingua, e con un rapido movimento di bacchetta fece sparire ogni traccia di neve dai suoi capelli e dal pavimento.  
"Stai attento, stai sporcando dappertutto".  
Bill rise, ripulì le sue tracce e mi salutò allegramente.  
Alhena mi fissò, improvvisamente seria, e il suo sguardo mi parve vacillare leggermente. Io non potei fare a meno di lasciarmi distrarre dal suo abito viola: raramente la vedevo vestita con abbigliamento tipico del mondo magico, di solito preferiva vestirsi alla babbana, e mi accorsi che così, avvolta da stoffe lunghe e ingombranti, sembrava improvvisamente molto più grande. O forse era solo la mia immaginazione che, dopo la notte precedente, non riusciva più a vederla per la ragazzina viziata che avevo pensato di conoscere, ma la vedeva solo come una giovane donna.  
Mi riscossi, e voltandomi deliberatamente verso Bill ignorarai quegli occhi così chiari e luminosi, che sembravano nascondere una domanda implicita.  
"Bill, come ti senti?"  
Bill si scostò dal viso alcune ciocche di capelli bagnati, e con un brivido venne a mettersi vicino al fuoco.  
"Sto bene, sto bene. È la mamma che esagera sempre, stavo bene anche ieri".  
Sentii dei passi allontanarsi rapidi, e quando mi voltai, Alhena era già sparita nel corridoio.  
"Be', sì, Molly è un po' apprensiva, lo sappiamo".  
Feci una risata cupa, ricordando tutti gli scontri che avevamo avuto riguardo al coinvolgimento di Harry nelle questioni dell'Ordine. Un nuovo peso venne a posarsi nel mio stomaco: Molly amava Harry come se fosse uno dei suoi figli, e di certo era stata per lui qualcosa di molto più simile ad un genitore di quanto lo fossi mai stato io, avrei solo dovuto esserle grato per aver protetto e amato Harry in tutti quegli anni.  
Bill interruppe i miei pensieri cominciando a raccontare che l'attacco del giorno precedente era stato taciuto alle autorità e ai giornalisti, che Patrick Macnair era stato trasportato al San Mungo in gran segreto, e che la famiglia aveva cercato di tenere nascosto l'accaduto anche agli impiegati del San Mungo non direttamente coinvolti nel caso. Bill lo aveva saputo da Allison Goldstein, un'amica di famiglia che era CapoGuaritrice del Pronto Soccorso Magico. Improvvisamente una sensazione di allarme mi invase: e se si fosse trattato davvero di qualcosa di più di una semplice rissa? Se Patrick e i suoi amici non si fossero trovati in quel vicolo solo per caso?  
"Bill, tu eri ad Hogwarts sia con Alhena che quel Patrick, giusto?"  
Bill annuì, lentamente.  
"In realtà Patrick lo conosco appena, non credo di averci mai parlato ad Hogwarts. Era qualche anno avanti a me, ed era un idiota".  
Non sapevo nemmeno io cosa stessi cercando di capire, ma mi si era acceso come un tarlo nella mente. Fu con una frenesia nuova che chiesi:  
"E Alhena?"  
Sapevo che Alhena era arrivata a noi tramite Bill Weasley, ma non mi ero mai interrogato molto su come si fossero conosciuti. Non mi ero mai interrogato molto su Alhena, a dire il vero, prima di quel bacio in cucina. Bill si strinse nelle spalle.  
"Non saprei, lei ha iniziato la scuola un anno dopo di me. Lei e Patrick sono stati ad Hogwarts insieme per pochi anni, ma non mi pare di averli mai visti insieme."  
Scossi la testa, impaziente.  
"No, tu e Alhena. A Hogwarts vi frequentavate?"  
Bill mi guardò, pensieroso, mentre si risistemava i lunghi capelli in una coda di cavallo.  
"No. Eravamo in case diverse. Ovviamente la conoscevo, perché era piuttosto popolare, ma era una conoscenza superficiale".  
Mi resi conto con stupore che non le avevo mai chiesto in che casa fosse, ad Hogwarts. Sepreverde, forse, come la maggior parte della sua famiglia. Poi però qualche altra cosa mi occupò la mente:  
"Ma allora, lei qui come ci è arrivata?"  
Bill mi guardò intensamente, come se stesse cercando di capire dove volessi arrivare a parare.  
"Be', per la Gringott lavorano tante persone. In Egitto con me c'era Stacey O'Malley, che era una sua cara amica dai tempi della scuola. Io e Stacey siamo usciti insieme per un po' di anni, e così ho conosciuto meglio Alhena. Quando s'è trattato di reclutare gente per l'Ordine ho parlato di lei a Silente. Silente si fida di lei, Sirius, anche se è una Macnair. E anche io. È pulita, dico davvero".  
Scoppiai a ridere, una risata amara e impaziente. Bill era completamente fuori strada: per quanto Alhena non mi fosse mai piaciuta, non avevo mai pensato che potesse essere una spia.  
"Non è quello, lo so che è affidabile. È solo che, immagino, i Macnair faranno due più due quando sapranno da quell'idiota del nipote che eravate in giro assieme. Se a Hogwarts non vi frequentavate, capiranno che ora lei è dalla nostra parte. Loro credono che viva in una specie di pensionato babbano, a quanto ho capito, ma se improvvisamente la vedono in giro con te, non sarebbe palese che lei di casa non se n'è andata solamente per ballare?".  
Era evidente che Bill stesse cercando di capire quale fosse il punto finale del mio discorso, e in effetti me lo stavo chiedendo anche io.  
"E allora? Se anche dovessero scoprirlo?"  
Non guardai Bill, ma fissai intensamente lo scoppiettare allegro delle fiamme del camino.  
"Non lo so. Immagino non ne saranno felici. Non vorrei che si ripetesse qualcosa di simile a quanto è successo ieri".  
"Lo sanno già". Una voce alle nostre spalle ci fece sussultare entrambi: Alhena si era cambiata, indossava di nuovo abiti babbani, e ci guardava dalla penombra, con le braccia incrociate.  
"Non ne hanno la certezza, ovviamente, ma hanno sempre saputo come la pensassi a livello politico. Ci sono stati momenti molto tesi, in casa, fin da quando ho cominciato ad andare a scuola. Avevo quattordici anni quando ho  smesso di tornare a casa loro per le vacanze estive. Di certo non sapranno che sto già lavorando per l'Ordine, ma credo abbiano sempre saputo che, se fosse venuto il momenti di schierarci, io non sarei rimasta estranea alla cosa."  
Da quanto tempo stava ascoltando? Non ebbi il tempo di aggiungere altro, perché lei aveva già lasciato la stanza con uno sventolio di capelli argentati, diretta in cucina.  
Bill mi guardò, scrollando le spalle.  
"Non ti starai preoccupando per lei?"  
Il ragazzo sembrava sul punto di scoppiare a ridere, così brobottai un diniego e mi finsi molto concentrato nel finire di bruciare le ultime pergamene rimaste.  
Bill sorrise, e seguì Alhena in cucina: l'aria venne invasa dal loro allegro vociare, e io mi feci sempre più cupo.  
  
Fu una cena lugubre e silenziosa: Bill raccontò a Remus del dettaglio il turno di guardia che lui ed Alhena avevano appena svolto, nonostante non fosse accaduto niente.Remus sembrava molto interessato, e mi chiedevo cosa ci fosse di interessante in sei lunghe ore passate senza che nessuno si affacciasse davanti alla porta dell'Ufficio Misteri.  
Fleur Delacour era imbronciata, e continuava a lanciare occhiate cariche di disprezzo ad Alhena ogni volta che Bill si riferiva a lei dicendo "noi", scuotendo i suoi lunghi capelli dorati e cercando di attirare l'attenzione di Bill, ottenendo un discreto successo. Alhena, dal canto suo, aveva smesso di chiacchierare con Bill nell'esatto momento in cui erano stati raggiunti da me, Remus e Fleur, non sembrava avere la consueta voglia di aiutare e rendersi utile, ma se ne stava chiusa in un ostinato mutismo, portandosi meccanicamente la forchetta alla bocca e lanciandomi occhiate che non sapevo interpretare: non riuscivo a capire se fosse preoccupata o adirata. In ogni caso, io evitavo lo sguardo di Alhena, evitavo deliberatamente quello penetrante e significativo di Remus, avevo poca voglia di dare retta a Bill e di certo non avevo intenzione di assecondare la evidente gelosia di Fleur Delacour. Piuttosto, mi ritrovai sorprendentemente a chiedermi se le motivazioni della gelosia di quella ragazza fossero fondate: in effetti, era stato Bill a portare Alhena all'Ordine, i due lavoravano spesso assieme ed erano decisamente affiatati: avevo ancora chiare nelle orecchie le loro risate di quel pomeriggio, il modo complice e affettuoso con cui si prendevano in giro, come si sfioravano e chiacchieravano di aneddoti passati.  
Improvvisamente mi ritrovai a immaginare Alhena stringere a sé Bill in un corridoio buio, sussurrando dolcemente: “ _Devi lasciare andare qualche cosa, Bill, o finirai per impazzire davvero_ ”.  
Incurante di quello che avrebbero potuto pensare gli altri commensali, lasciai cadere la forchetta nel piatto e me ne andai dalla stanza senza dire una parola.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __N. d. A.  
>  Ed eccoci qui, arrivati finalmente in fondo a questo capitolo: mi scuso in anticipo, so che questo capitolo non è il massimo: succedono poche cose, Sirius è più "adolescente complessato" del solito e sembra che tutto si stia riducendo a lui e alle sue paranoie mentali, ma avevo bisogno di delineare certe dinamiche.  
> Vi prometto che nel prossimo capitolo ci sarà un pochino più d'azione, ma soprattutto che la trama comincerà ad avanzare (o per lo meno, lo spero).   
> Come sempre per gli studenti universitari questo è un bruttissimo periodo, per cui non so quanto potrò essere regolare negli aggiornamenti, nonostante io abbia già scritto il prossimo capitolo e una linea guida di quasi tutta la storia: vorrei tanto riuscire a trovare un giorno fisso per pubblicare, ma il problema è che sono molto lenta nelle quetioni di editing, quindi rischierei di fare solo confusione. In ogni caso, dovrei riuscire a pubblicare all'incirca ogni settimana-ogni dieci giorni.  
>   
> Vi ringrazio sempre tantissimo per il numero di letture, che è sempre in crescita, e non sapete quanto questo vi faccia piacere. Ancor di più, vi ringrazio per le belle parole che avete speso commentando, è davvero appagante vedere un riscontro diretto alle proprie "fatiche". Sentitevi naturalmente liberi di esprimere anche pareri negativi, perché sono qui soprattutto per crescere, ed ogni consiglio è per me preziosissimo.  
> A presto, spero,  
> Jess  
>  


	7. L'eredità del sangue

__Capitolo 7  
 **L'eredità del sangue**  
  
 

 

I giorni seguenti li trascorsi alternandomi fra la mia stanza e quella di mia madre, ricercando solo la compagnia di Fierobecco. Cercavo di evitare di cenare in compagnia degli altri, evitavo le chiacchiere che non erano strettamente necessarie, e soprattutto evitavo Alhena. Ogni volta che ci trovavamo nella stessa stanza, anche solo per pochi minuti, avevo la tremenda sensazione che Alhena cercasse il mio sguardo con fare interrogativo, che mi studiasse come se sperasse di riuscire a parlarmi da sola. Io ero stato molto attento ad evitare che accadesse qualcosa di simile, e avevo cercato di ignorarla il più possibile, risparmiandole anche le frecciatine che ero solito lanciarle prima di quel maledetto bacio. Sapevo che era un comportamento stupido e infantile, ma non avevo la minima intenzione di affrontare una imbarazzante discussione che rievocasse quello che era successo tra di noi. Soprattutto perché ero fermamente intenzionato a non farlo accadere mai più, ma ogni volta che la guardavo non potevo fare a meno di ricordarla fremente sotto il mio corpo.  
Meno fortunati erano stati gli altri membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, che erano invece stati costretti a sopportare il mio malumore e le mie risposte al vetriolo.  
Il mio umore era peggiorato ancora di più quando, nel tardo pomeriggio di un lunedì sera, aveva fatto la sua comparsa nel mio soggiorno Severus Piton, con la sua lenta parlata e il suo sguardo sprizzante odio. Naturale, quella sera ci sarebbe stata una riunione importante, e Piton non se la sarebbe persa per niente al mondo. Non potevo sopportare l'idea di cenare allo stesso tavolo di _Mocciosus_ ,di sottostare alle sue frecciatine e al suo rancore, così avevo chiesto a Remus di avvisarmi quando sarebbe iniziata la riunione. Remus non era sembrato felice della cosa, aveva provato a convincermi a scendere a cena, dicendomi che starmene da solo non mi avrebbe certamente aiutato, ma alla fine aveva acconsentito. Probabilmente si era reso conto che, visto il mio umore e lo scarso autocontrollo che avevo dimostrato in quegli ultimi giorni, non sarebbe stata una buona idea farmi passare troppo tempo nella stessa stanza di Piton.  
  
Ero sdraiato sul mio letto da circa un paio d'ore a fissare il soffitto, pensieroso, quando due colpi alla porta mi distrassero.  
"Sirius, stiamo per cominciare.”  
Remus mi fissava con i suoi occhi stanchi dal vano della porta, e io lo seguii al piano di sotto.  
"Prometti che non darai di matto".  
"Solo se _Mocciosus_ terrà il suo schifoso naso lontano da me", risposi cupo.  
“A dire il vero non mi stavo riferendo a Piton".  
Non ebbi il tempo per chiedere a chi si stesse riferendo, perché ormai eravamo arrivati in salotto: probabilmente ci sarebbe voluto ancora diverso tempo prima che la riunione iniziasse davvero, perché mancavano ancora diverse persone, e i membri già presenti stavano chiacchierando in vari gruppetti sorseggiando pigramente delle tazze di caffè. Molly e Arthur Weasley erano in piedi davanti al camino, impegnati in un'animata conversazione con Sturgis Podmore e Alastor Moody. Nell'angolo più lontano della stanza, Amelia Bones parlava con aria annoiata ad un imbronciato Piton, mentre Dedalus Diggle e Mundungus Fletcher discutevano animatamente dei prezzi del crine d'unicorno. Poco lontano da me, su un piccolo divanetto di pelle di drago Bill Weasley sedeva accanto a mia cugina Tonks, che sfoggiava un caschetto rosso fuoco che si appaiava perfettamente con i capelli di Bill, tanto da farla sembrare l'ottava figlia Weasley. Di fianco a Bill, appollaiata sul bracciolo del divano in equilibrio precario, spuntava un'inconfondibile testolina bionda. I tre ragazzi ridevano di una battuta che non avevo sentito, e io non potevo fare a meno di notare che Alhena aveva infilato i piedi - sicuramente scalzi- sotto la coscia di Bill, il quale del resto sembrava perfettamente a suo agio.  
Remus andò ad unirsi alla conversazione dei coniugi Weasley, e Tonks si voltò a guardarmi e mi fece un cenno di saluto. Alhena seguì lo sguardo della ragazza, e quando mi vide, il suo sorriso parve congelarsi. I suoi occhi si spalancarono e si riempirono di nuovo di quel misto di rabbia, paura, curiosità e chissà che altro che ormai avevo imparato a conoscere. Le voltai ostentatamente le spalle, e mi diressi deciso verso la cucina, aspettando che la riunione iniziasse.  
Quando finalmente tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice furono stipati attorno al tavolo, sussultai notando la figura alta e sottile di un mago dai lunghi capelli argentati: osservando gravemente la tavolata riunita da sopra i suoi occhiali a mezzaluna, Albus Silente si richiuse la porta alle spalle. Se era venuto anche Silente, questo poteva voler dire solo una cosa: era successo qualcosa di grave.  
La mia preoccupazione sembrò riflettersi sui volti di tutti gli altri membri, che si zittirono all'istante. Silente non perse tempo, dopo aver salutato tutti estrasse da una tasca dell'ampia veste blu notte un paio di fogli ripiegati, e li fece circolare lungo il tavolo.  
"Buonasera a tutti, buonasera. Ora, non credo sia il caso di perderci in troppe chiacchiere e convenevoli, quindi permettetemi di arrivare subito al sodo”. Tutti al tavolo annuirono e guardarono il venerando mago con aria interessata e curiosa, benché un tremito di preoccupazione scorresse nei volti di tutti.  
“Hestia” proseguì Silente, “che come sapete lavora per l'Ufficio delle Comunicazioni e della Stampa del Ministero, è riuscita a mettere le mani sulla prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta che uscirà domani. Giudicate da voi".  
Un mormorio preoccupato cominciò a spargersi attraverso le persone che erano già riuscite a leggere l'articolo: di fronte a me, Tonks, Bill e Alhena erano chini sull'articolo, con un'espressione a dir poco scioccata. Quando finalmente Arthur Weasley passò la sua copia a Remus, e io mi sporsi oltre la sua spalla per sbirciare: non ebbi nemmeno bisogno di leggere il titolo dell'articolo per avvertire un senso di gelo stringermi con forza le viscere. La fotografia di una donna mi fissava con sguardo famelico, una donna indubbiamente affascinante nonostante il pallore e la magrezza malsana. Lunghi capelli scuri incorniciavano il suo volto emaciato, e il suo sguardo folle e stralunato si rifletteva nel mio come se si fosse trattato di uno specchio. Il viso che stavo guardando era quello di mia cugina Bellatrix Black, la moglie di Rodolphus Lestrange, Mangiamorte. Accanto alla sua fotografia spiccavano i volti di altri nove Mangiamorte che la notte precedente erano riusciti ad evadere da Azkaban, facendo perdere le loro tracce.  
Tutta la rabbia, il malumore e la frustrazione che avevo accumulato negli ultimi giorni sembrarono condensarsi in una morsa di sorda angoscia che mi invase, annebbiandomi la vista e facendomi perdere il controllo. Mi accorsi di aver dato un pugno al tavolo solo quando sentii la mano ferma e risoluta di Remus premere sulla mia.  
"Che cosa significa, Albus?"  
Silente fece un respiro profondo, e fece scorrere il suo sguardo limpido su tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, prima di rispondere alla domanda di Dedalus Diggle.  
"Significa" disse calmo " che Lord Voldemort si sarà già probabilmente riunito con i suoi più preziosi servitori. Il Ministero ha cercato di tenere nascosta la notizia, quindi non ci è stato possibile cercare di seguire le tracce di questi dieci individui. Possiamo però aspettarci ragionevolmente che i Mangiamorte usciranno presto allo scoperto".  
"Singifica anche" lo interruppi con un latrato amaro "che i Dissennatori non rispondono più solo agli ordini del Ministero".  
Sentii numerosi sguardi posarsi su di me, ma io mantenni ostinatamente gli occhi fissi in quelli di Silente, che annuì.  
"Vuoi dire che i Dissennatori erano complici?"  
Tonks aveva parlato con un filo di voce, il suo volto a forma di cuore estremamente pallido.  
"Naturalmente. Come avrebbero potuto evadere in massa, altrimenti, me lo spieghi?"  
Sulle guance di Tonks apparvero due chiazze rosse, ma la ragazza non abbassò lo sguardo.  
"Non lo so, sono Mangiamorte! Magari con l'aiuto delle Arti Oscure..."  
La interruppi con una risata cupa e sprezzante.  
"Se avessero avuto qualche arma da parte, dopo tutti questi anni in mezzo ai Dissennatori non sarebbero comunque più stati in grado di utilizzarla".  
Tonks stava per ribattere, ma fu interrotta questa volta da Silente.  
"Temo che Sirius abbia ragione, dopotutto. È estremamente difficile conservare i propri poteri dopo anni di convivenza con i Dissennatori, e in ogni caso la fuga di dieci prigionieri è qualcosa di molto più difficile da nascondere e organizzare che quella di un solo uomo. Sono pertanto convinto che questi uomini siano fuggiti perché i Dissennatori li hanno lasciati fuggire. Cosa che peraltro non contribuisce a rendere la notizia meno preoccupante. ".  
La riunione proseguì con mormorii preoccupati ed elucubrazioni per cercare di capire quale fosse la mossa migliore da compiere, e io cercai di restare il più possibile in silenzio, perché sapevo che se avessi parlato, avrei detto solo cose sgradevoli.  
La cosa fondamentale era cercare di indagare al Ministero, per capire chi potesse esserci dietro la fuga, così magari da riuscire ad avere qualche indizio sul'attuale posizione dei Mangiamorte. Kingsley e Amelia Bones accettarono subito di rinunciare ai turni di guardia per dedicare tutto il loro tempo libero a fare ricerche in questa direzione.  
Improvvisamente, una voce calma e flemmatica attirò la mia attenzione:  
"Non hai nulla da dire, Black? Possibile che in tredici anni a stretto contatto con tua cugina tu non abbia mai sentito nessuno dei suoi amici discutere di un simile piano di fuga?"  
In fondo al tavolo, Severus Piton mi fissava con i suoi occhi neri e carichi di disprezzo. I mormorii e le discussioni cessarono subito, mentre mi sentivo gli sguardi dell'intero Ordine della Fenice puntati addosso. Remus mi posò una mano sulla spalla, stringendo forte, ma non ce n'era bisogno: non avrei urlato, non avrei fatto pazzie. Avrei mantenuto lo stesso calmo, pacato tono di voce di quell'uomo orribile.   
"Non so che idea tu ti sia fatto di Azkaban, dal momento che non hai mai avuto il coraggio di uscire allo scoperto e prenderti la piena responsabilità delle tue azioni, ma ti assicuro che non era esattamente come stare ad Hogwarts. Non c'erano pranzi in comune e momenti ricreativi tutti insieme." Il volto di Piton aveva assunto una sgradevole tinta grigiastra, mentre i suoi occhi restavano impassibili. La presa di Remus sulla mia spalla si era fatta quasi dolorosa, ma io non avevo intenzione di tacere. "Tu piuttosto, _Mocciosus_ , mi sembravi piuttosto in confidenza con Bellatrix e i suoi amici: sicuro di non avere niente da dire?".  
Vidi la mano di Piton saettare sotto le sue vesti, sicuramente nel tentativo di stringersi intorno alla sua bacchetta, ma la voce decisa di Silente impedì che la situazione degenerasse:  
"Adesso basta, tutti quanti. Pensavo fossimo tutti concordi che ci sono motivi più che validi per superare stupidi, vecchi rancori. Tutti i membri seduti attorno a questa tavola godono della mia più completa fiducia, e voglio sperare che tutti voi vi fidiate di me".  
Nessuno fiatò, e io distolsi volutamente lo sguardo sia da Piton che da Silente.  
La riunione proseguì in mezzo ad un evidente imbarazzo, ma io decisi deliberatamente di non farci caso: stavo ascoltando solamente per metà, ancora concentrato sulla rabbia che rimbombava nelle mie orecchie ad ogni battito di cuore. Parlavano di piani, ronde e pedinamenti, turni di guardia e sorveglianza, ed erano tutte cose da cui io ero escluso, dal momento che ero solamente un inutile recluso, qualcuno da proteggere, un ennesimo problema.  
  
Perso nei miei tetri pensieri, mi accorsi che la riunione era finita solamente quando più della metà delle persone presenti si era già ritirata. Silente, in ogni caso, era ancora presente, e si avvicinò ad Alhena con aria decisa.  
"Miss Macnair, volevo anche farle sapere che suo cugino Patrick se n'è andato dal San Mungo poche ore fa. Non ha firmato nessuna carta di dimissione né ha parlato con alcun MediMago. Durante l'orario di visita, Mr. Orpheus Macnair ha passato del tempo con lui, ma nessuno ha notato i due cugini andarsene".  
Lo sguardo di Silente era piuttosto allusivo, ma dall'espressione dura e concentrata di Alhena sembrava che la ragazza sapesse perfettamente a cosa si stesse riferendo Silente.  
"Capisco. Immagino sia arrivato il momento di percorrere quel sentiero, giusto?"  
Silente sorrise, ignorando lo sguardo interrogativo che Bill Weasley continuava a far rimbalzare fra il Preside e Alhena.  
"Con prudenza, mia cara. Sicuramente in questi primi giorni la guardia sarà ben levata, correrebbe un rischio inutile. Tra un paio di settimane, se Amelia e Mr. Shaklebolt non avranno novità di rilievo, credo che sarebbe il momento più opportuno. Nel frattempo..."  
"Mi guarderò le spalle, sì."  
Silente parve non prestare attenzione all'irritazione con cui Alhena lo aveva interrotto, ma salutò cordialmente e uscì dalla stanza. Perché Silente sembrava essere così tanto in confidenza con Alhena? Di che sentiero stavano parlando? Alhena stava ignorando testardamente ogni sguardo interrogativo che Bill le lanciava, comportandosi come se niente fosse successo. A interrompere il flusso di curiosità che mi aveva invaso, tuttavia, ci pensò Tonks: nel trasportare un vassoio colmo di tazze e bicchieri verso il lavandino era inciampata in una sedia, mandandola a gambe all'aria, e un'esplosione di cocci ricoprì il pavimento.  
"Oh, mi dispiace tanto, scusate!"  
"Merlino, Ninfadora, sei un incubo! Gli Auror dovevano proprio essere a corto di personale per accettare anche un disastro come te!"  
Mi resi conto di quello che avevo detto solo quando vidi gli occhi della ragazza riempirsi di lacrime. Non avrei mai voluto dirle una cosa del genere, a dire il vero non la pensavo nemmeno, ma mi era semplicemente uscita di bocca.  
"Io... non intendevo..."  
Avrei voluto scusarmi, ma ora le parole sembravano incastrate in fondo alla mia gola.  
"Sirius, maledizione, vedi di metterti in testa che non è colpa di nessuno di noi se hai passato tredici anni d'inferno, né se il Ministero non aspetta altro che vedere una tua unghia per strada per darti in mano ai Dissennatori. Quindi smettila di comportarti come un adolescente frustrato, perché non è colpa di Tonks se lei può uscire a combattere mentre tu sei chiuso qui dentro".  
Alhena non mi si era avvicinata, non aveva urlato, ma lo sguardo freddo che mi rivolse mi colpì come uno schiaffo in pieno volto.  
Remus, al mio fianco, non mi guardò, ma piuttosto fece qualche passo verso Tonks. Ne avevo abbastanza.  
Mi voltai, e lasciai la cucina sbattendo la porta.  
.  
Me ne stavo nella stanza di mia madre a gettare carcasse di topi a Fierobecco da quelle che mi sembravano ore, e mi sentivo ormai tutte le ossa indolenzite. Ero seduto sul pavimento di pietra, la schiena appoggiata alla parete, le orecchie tese per sentire il rumore della porta d'ingresso richiudersi alle spalle dei visitatori. Non ero in realtà certo di riuscire a sentire bene, da lassù, così ad un certo punto mi costrinsi ad alzarmi in piedi e stirarmi leggermente i muscoli indolenziti: volevo essere sicuro di non incontrare nessuno, prima di tornare nella mia stanza. Non lo sguardo ferito di Tonks, non quello pieno di riprovazione di Remus, e tanto meno quello di Alhena.  
La casa sembrava silenziosa, fatto salvo per il borbottio adirato di Kreacher nello studio di mio padre. Da tempo avevo smesso di sentire le porte aprirsi e chiudersi, ma aspettai comunque un po' di tempo prima di avere il coraggio di alzarmi e percorrere lentamente i vecchi corridoi che conoscevo così bene.  
Quando giunsi al corridoio su cui si affacciava la mia stanza, notai una figura pallida appoggiata alla balaustra del ballatoio. Alhena fissava il buio in fondo alle scale, ignara della mia presenza. Per un attimo fui tentato di ignorarla, superarla in silenzio e richiudermi nella mia stanza, ma poi qualcosa nel modo in cui si accarezzava lentamente le braccia conserte mi fece cambiare idea.  
Non sapendo cosa dire, mi limitai a raschiarmi la gola. Vidi le sue spalle contrarsi in un piccolo sussulto, mentre si voltava a guardarmi.  
"Ti sei persa? La tua stanza è un piano più giù."  
Di nuovo quel tono di voce duro, aggressivo. Possibile che non fossi più capace di parlare gentilmente alle persone? Stavo rovinando ogni rapporto umano che mi fosse rimasto, ma mi sentivo incapace di andare oltre il mio malessere.  
Lei tornò a guardare nel vuoto, e la sua voce giunse solo dopo un lungo momento d'esitazione.  
"Stavo aspettando te. Iniziavo ad avere paura che avessi intenzione di passare davvero tutta la notte con quell'ippogrifo". Aveva parlato in tono sommesso, quasi titubante. Un tono che su di lei, sempre così decisa e determinata, sembrava stonare. La sua voce, ora, sembrava così diversa da quella fredda pugnalata che mi aveva gettato addosso poche ore prima.  
"Vero, dimenticavo che bisogna chiedere il permesso alla signorina per stare alzati oltre le nove di sera".  
Di nuovo, la tensione che avevo accumulato durante la giornata stava salendo ad annebbiarmi la testa. Avevo bisogno di sfogarla, e sembrava che Alhena fosse in grado di trovare il modo esatto di scatenare tutta la mia frustrazione.  
"Ancora, Sirius? Davvero, sei ancora fermo a questo punto?".  
Strinsi i pugni, guardando quel viso esasperato riflettere debolmente la luce delle candele.  
"Quale punto, quello dove sono incarcerato nella mia stessa casa, marcato a vista da _te_?"  
Avevo pronunciato quel _te_  con un disprezzo che in realtà non stavo provando. Alhena fece un passo indietro, e non mi guardò in faccia. La sua voce era un sussurro appena percepibile, un battito di ciglia nel silenzio buio di quel corridoio.  
"E io che mi stavo preoccupando di come ti potessi sentire".  
Affondai il viso tra le mani, esausto. Dovevo cercare di rimanere calmo, evitare di litigare di nuovo, evitare di dire cose che non pensavo o di comportarmi come un idiota.  
"Scusami. Non volevo. Come sta Tonks?"  
Alhena fece una risata amara, ma tornò ad appoggiarsi alla balaustra vicino a me.  
"Le è passata, non si lascia di certo abbattere da una meschinità simile".  
Sentii una morsa chiudersi in fondo alla mia gola, ma sapevo che Alhena aveva ragione. Tonks era una brava ragazza, aveva un carattere d'oro, e non si meritava certo di essere maltrattata da me.  
"Non intendevo dirlo. È solo che la fuga dei Mangiamorte mi ha messo sottosopra. Non vedevo la faccia di mia cugina Bellatrix da troppi anni..."  
"Bellatrix è anche la zia di Tonks" mi interruppe Alhena, concitata "anche lei era sconvolta. Questa non è la tua guerra personale, Sirius. Tutti abbiamo perso qualcosa in questa guerra, e per quanto tu abbia indubbiamente pagato un prezzo terribile non puoi pensare di essere l'unico ad avere sofferto e ad avere il diritto di essere arrabbiato".  
La sua voce si era ridotta ad un sussurro incrinato, ed ebbi l'impressione che stesse evitando di guardarmi per nascondere gli occhi lucidi di lacrime. Non l'avevo mai vista piangere, anzi, il suo sguardo fiero e deciso mi sembrava del tutto in antitesi con le lacrime, l'idea stessa di Alhena in lacrime era pressoché ridicola, e questo mi indusse a parlare con una cautela del tutto nuova:  
"Alhena, tu e Tonks eravate delle bambine durante la scorsa guerra. Immagino non sia stato un bel momento per crescere, ma..."  
Alhena mi interruppe, piantandomi in viso uno sguardo carico di dolore.  
"No, non lo è stato, direi di no. Ero una bambina ed ero figlia di Mangiamorte. Ho visto i Mangiamorte andare e venire dalla nostra casa come se niente fosse. Avevamo dei prigionieri in cantina.La sera pregavo di addormentarmi in tempo, prima che cominciassero gli interrogatori, perché altrimenti le urla sarebbero arrivate fino alla mia stanza.”  
Tornò a guardare nel buio, stringendosi di nuovo nelle spalle, come se avesse freddo.  
“Voldemort - pronunciò il suo nome con un disprezzo e una rabbia del tutto nuova - è caduto quando io ero al mio primo anno ad Hogwarts. Non è stato piacevole leggere il nome dei miei genitori sui giornali e nelle cronache dei processi, vedere gli studenti alzare la testa dalla Gazzetta e guardarmi, scoprire che la bella recita dei miei genitori sulla Maledizione Imperius aveva funzionato e che avevano evitato la prigione, sapere che sarei dovuta tornare in quella casa, con loro, quell'estate".  
La vidi impallidire, ma rimase salda ed eretta, gli occhi nuovamente asciutti.  
"Probabilmente per te è stato meglio così: se li avessero arrestati quando tu avevi undici anni, cosa avresti fatto?"  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, una risata amara e grottesca.  
"Mi sarei sentita sollevata. Vivevo nel terrore di fare la stessa fine di mio fratello. Se li avessero arrestati, sarei stata libera".  
"Tuo fratello Orpheus?"  
Non riuscivo a capire a che cosa si stesse riferendo. Alhena scosse la testa, ma riprese a parlare a voce bassissisma, come se avesse paura che io la sentissi.  
"Mio fratello Hector. Aveva sette anni più di me, non era la persona più intelligente del mondo, ma era gentile. Era il primogenito, la speranza e l'orgoglio della famiglia, e non aveva mai avuto il carattere per opporsi ai miei genitori. Non credo avesse capito molto più di me di quello che stava succedendo nel mondo magico, ma appena finita la scuola diventò un Mangiamorte."  
Io aggrottai la fronte: non avevo mai sentito parlare di un Mangiamorte di nome Hector Macnair. Vedendo il dubbio dipinto sul mio viso, Alhena si affrettò ad aggiungere:  
"Oh, non fece in tempo a distinguersi. Non durò nemmeno due mesi. Hector era terrorizzato, era un mago mediocre, e non credeva davvero nella causa, ci si era solo trovato in mezzo. Un giorno venne ferito in combattimento, una cosa che qualunque guaritore mediocre avrebbe potuto risolvere. Ma lui si spaventò, e abbandonò il campo di battaglia per scappare a casa.”  
Alhena tornò ad appoggiarsi alla balaustra, questa volta dandole le spalle, proseguì il suo racconto con la voce roca, di nuovo sul punto di piangere.  
"Io ero lì. Appena avevo sentito la sua voce, ero corsa a raggiungerlo, perché quella mattina era arrivata la mia lettera di Hogwarts, ed ero così contenta. Ci furono le urla di mia madre e le preghiere di Hector, e lui era così pallido... io mi aspettavo che mia madre lo consolasse, che lo guarisse, come faceva sempre quando ci ammalavamo o quando ci sbucciavamo le ginocchia, ma non lo fece. Gli spezzò la bacchetta, ecco quello che fece. E poi se ne andò dalla stanza. Io rimasi con lui fino alla fine, ma non servì a niente”.  
Due grosse, silenziose lacrime scesero lungo le sue gote, e Alhena non fece nulla per asciugarle né per nasconderle. Io avrei voluto scomparire: tutte le volte che l'avevo presa in giro, che l'avevo chiamata ragazzina viziata, che le avevo ricordato le sue origini, quando tutto quello che la sua famiglia le aveva dato era un passato orribile. Per un attimo, un secondo solo, il viso impacciato e timido di mio fratello Regulus mi si parò davanti agli occhi: aveva anche lui diciotto anni quando la guerra se l'era portato via, e io non avevo fatto niente per convincerlo ad allontanarsi da quel gruppo di pazzi. Ed io non ero un bambino, io ero un uomo, avrei dovuto convincerlo, proteggerlo... cercai di scacciare quei pensieri dalla mia testa. Non pensavo spesso a Regulus, non potevo aggiungere anche quel carico di sensi di colpa al peso che mi portavo dentro da quando avevo convinto James e Lily a fare di Peter il loro Custode Segreto.  
Non dovevo lasciarmi distrarre da questi pensieri, dovevo rimanere concentrato su quello che accadeva davanti a me.  
"Alhena, mi dispiace tantissimo. Io non ne avevo idea."  
Titubante, le appoggiai una mano sulla spalla, aspettandomi che lei mi respingesse. Alhena non si scostò, ma anzi si voltò verso di me e mi baciò. Fu un bacio violento e appassionato, del tutto inaspettato, e ci avvertii una disperazione che mi atterrì. Per un attimo cercai di lasciarmi andare, tornando a provare quella bruciante sensazione della vita che scorre pulsante nelle vene che lei mi aveva restituito quella notte, ma poi qualcosa si incrinò. Era un bacio disperato, un bacio in cui Alhena sembrava volersi nascondere, mentre le sue lunghe dita mi penetravano nella schiena. Con sgomento, mi resi conto che Alhena piangeva. E più le sue lacrime mi bagnavano il viso, più il suo bacio diventava frenetico. Non c'era traccia di desiderio, in quel bacio, ma solo disperazione e ricerca d'oblio.  
Non potevo darle la consolazione che cercava, non in quel modo.  
Le afferrai delicatamente i polsi, e cercando di essere il meno brusco possibile mi staccai da lei.  
"Alhena, smettila. Non sei nelle condizioni adatte per volerlo davvero".  
Mi era costato molto dire quelle parole, perché quel bacio appassionato aveva risvegliato in me delle sensazioni difficili da tenere a bada. Alhena si allontanò di qualche passo, il volto trasfigurato dalle lacrime: non c'era più alcuna traccia della ragazza fiera e determinata che mi aveva tormentato nei primi mesi all'Ordine, né c'era più la giovane donna sensuale e appassionata che mi aveva stregato nelle ultime notti. Il viso che avevo di fronte era quello di una ragazzina terrorizzata, una ragazzina che si era trovata in qualcosa di immensamente più grande di lei, e improvvisamente mi sentii travolto da un moto di compassione e di tenerezza. Avrei voluto consolarla, farle sapere che era tutto a posto, scacciare quell'espressione impaurita e riavere l'Alhena fiera che mi sbatteva in faccia la verità sul mio comportamento, ma non sapevo come fare. Le stringevo ancora i polsi, cercando di imprimere a quella stretta tutta la tranquillità che in realtà non avevo nemmeno io.  
Alhena, il viso ancora bagnato di lacrime silenziose, mi guardò implorante, come se mi stesse supplicando di qualcosa che non riuscivo a capire.  
"Non hai capito niente. Sono nella condizione in cui ne avrei più bisogno".  
La sua voce giunse in un sussurro spezzato, una voce flebile e supplichevole. La voce di una bambina spaventata che cerca conforto.  
"No, Alhena. Io non posso darti quello che stai cercando, non a queste condizioni."  
Avevo cercato di parlare in modo chiaro ma dolce, e con mio grande sgomento alle mie parole Alhena scoppiò in singhiozzi. Erano singhiozzi disperati, singhiozzi del tutto impossibili da immaginare sul corpo di Alhena. Io agii d'istinto, e la strinsi fra le braccia come avrei fatto con una bambina. Era fredda e tremava, sembrava che potesse spezzarsi da un momento all'altro, ma la strinsi forte, cercando di imprimere in quell'abbraccio tutte le parole che non avrei mai saputo dirle. Maledizione, dov'era Molly Weasley quando c'era bisogno di lei?  
Alhena mi affondò la testa nel petto, il respiro spezzato e ansimante. Ero confuso, non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovarmi in una situazione del genere con Alhena, ma cercai di tranquillizzarla come potevo, tenendola stretta e accarezzandole piano i capelli e la schiena. Continuava a piangere e singhiozzare, ma per lo meno avevo sentito il suo corpo farsi meno rigido, aggrapparsi al mio e accasciarsi contro il mio petto. Per un attimo temetti che fosse sul punto di svenire, e mi chiesi se non fosse il caso di chiamare aiuto. Forse avrei dovuto parlarle, ma non ero fatto per quel tipo di discorsi. Mi limitai a stringerla a me, sentendo il battito frenetico del suo cuore tamburellare contro il mio petto. Fui invaso di nuovo dall'odore di fiori dei suoi capelli, e iniziai a respirare lentamente, come se volessi contrastare i suoi respiri spezzati e affannati.  
Finalmente sentii le sue spalle smettere di tremare, e dopo quello che mi sembrò un tempo infinito il suo respiro decelerò, regolarizzandosi. Alhena se ne stava immobile e leggermente rigida fra le mie braccia, e io non sapevo cosa fare: avevo paura di affrontare la sua reazione, ma per qualche ragione sentivo che toccava a me fare il prossimo passo. La tenni stretta ancora per un po', le mani affondate fra i suoi lunghi capelli. Quando fui certo che non avrebbe ricominciato a piangere né sarebbe svenuta, allentai l'abbraccio senza però lasciarla del tutto andare, e sussurrai:  
"Va tutto bene, stai tranquilla".  
A quel punto lei alzò il viso ancora bagnato di lacrime verso di me, con un'espressione di puro orrore dipinta in volto, emise un gemito, si divincolò dal mio abbraccio e corse via, senza guardarsi indietro.  
Io rimasi interdetto a fissare il corridoio dove era scomparsa per un secondo di troppo: non avrebbe avuto senso inseguirla ora. Sentendo ancora il calore tremante del suo corpo fra le mie braccia, tornai lentamente nella mia stanza, sentendomi il cuore ancora più oppresso di quanto lo fosse già stato anche solo mezz'ora prima.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _Note:_  
>  Eccoci qui, finalmente qualcosa inizia a muoversi, e Sirius, dopo essersi impegnato per risultare quanto più antipatico e infantile possibile, cede il titolo di "adolescente complessato fuori tempo massimo" ad Alhena.  
> Chiedo scusa se il capitolo non è il massimo, non ne sono soddisfatta nemmeno io, ma fa caldo e ho la febbre da una settimana (adoro la sessione d'esami estiva, la adoro con tutta me stessa).  
> Incontriamo qualche nuovo personaggio, e vi chiedo scusa in anticipo per il trattamento sbrigativo e appena accennato riservato a Piton e Silente, spero di riuscire a dare loro maggiore giustizia più avanti.  
> Il capitolo è anche un po' più lungo del solito, ma credo sia meglio così: i primi, in effetti, scivolano un po' via senza dire nulla. Fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate, anche voi: io sarei più dell'idea di assestarmi su capitoli più lunghi e corposi, voi che dite?  
> Si comincia a scorpire qualcosina sul passato di Alhena: spero che il tutto non sia esageratamente drammatico e irrealistico. E comunque, alla fine Sirius ha finalmente un momento di lucidità e maturità: perché, sì, l'ho sempre considerato un personaggio piusttosto "umorale", ma stavo rischiando di descrivere un idiota.  
>   
> Come sempre, grazie ai lettori silenziosi, e ancora di più a coloro che hanno perso qualche minuto a lasciarmi un commento, grazie di cuore. Spero abbiate voglia di lasciarmi di nuovo un parere, soprattutto se critico (lo so, io sono la prima a commentare solamente quello che ritengo positivo, quindi è un po' ipocrita da parte mia chiederlo, ma quello di cui avrei più bisogno è proprio sapere che cosa NON va in questa storia, perché ci terrei davvero molto a migliorare): quindi, vi prego, sentitevi liberi di scrivermi tutto quello che non vi piace.  
> A presto,  
> Jess


	8. Veleno dal Passato

__Capitolo 8  
 **Veleno dal passato**  
 

 

C'era acqua, acqua dappertutto. Acqua gelida e infida che mi circondava, flutti sotto di me e sopra di me, e le onde mi soffocavano e cercavano di riportarmi indietro, o di portarmi con loro in una prigione da cui non sarei mai riuscito a scappare. Avevo freddo, un freddo gelido che sembrava nascere direttamente dal mio cuore, e ogni muscolo del mio corpo urlava e implorava pietà. Il terrore mi mozzava il fiato, e l'acqua salmastra mi riempiva la bocca e le narici, mi faceva lacrimare gli occhi, ma non potevo cedere. Ad ogni bracciata che non riuscivo a portare a termine, ero certo che avrei sentito il rantolo roco e ripugnante di quelle creature che avevano tormentato undici anni della mia esistenza, e così mi costringevo ad avanzare nonostante il cuore fosse sul punto di esplodermi, e nonostante non fossi più certo di muovermi nella direzione giusta. Se dovevo morire quella notte, pregavo solo di morire da uomo libero. Improvvisamente però il mio corpo parve farsi di piombo, l'acqua non sembrava più in grado di sostenermi, e io affondavo, pesante come un macigno. Allungai le braccia davanti a me, muovendomi in maniera scoordinata, e mi resi conto che avevo delle braccia, non delle zampe: quando mi ero trasformato di nuovo in un essere umano? Non ebbi il tempo di pensarci, dovevo concentrarmi sul continuare a nuotare ma qualcosa mi tratteneva, un peso mi trascinava sott'acqua: avvinghiata al mio collo come avrebbe potuto fare una bambina capricciosa c'era una donna dai lunghi capelli scuri e dallo sguardo fuori fuoco di un pazzo.  
"Cuginetto, non fare il maleducato. Vieni a conoscere la nuova casa della tua Bella".  
La risata sguaiata di Bellatrix Lestrange fu l'ultima cosa che sentii prima di essere inghiottito definitivamente dai flutti. Affondai e affondai, le braccia di Bellatrix sempre più strette attorno al collo, ma l'oblio che aspettavo non venne mai. Riaprii gli occhi e il freddo era scomparso, l'acqua era scomparsa, e i miei piedi nudi poggiavano sulla pietra liscia di un corridoio scarsamente illuminato. Non riuscivo a scorgere il soffitto né il fondo del corridoio, ma sulle pareti riuscivo a vedere numerosi arazzi e dipinti dalle tinte forti e sgargianti. Non riuscivo a riconoscere quel luogo, eppure mi sembrava avesse un'aria familiare, come se fosse un luogo che avevo abitato in una vita precedente. Senza perdere tempo, imboccai la strada scura davanti a me, perché sapevo che era quella l'unica possibilità che mi era rimasta per trovare la pace che tanto avevo cercato. Camminai e camminai, incurante dei quadri che si davano di gomito al mio passaggio e bisbigliavano con fare minaccioso, ma il corridoio pareva proseguire all'infinito. Improvvisamente, come se fosse stata dentro la mia testa, la voce di Bellatrix mi fece accapponare la pelle:  
"Corri, piccolo Sirius, corri. Tutta la tua vita è stata fuori tempo massimo, e adesso puoi così correre, ma non arriverai mai in tempo!"  
Una risata folle e sguaiata rimbombò lungo le pareti di quel maledetto corridoio, e io seppi che Bellatrix aveva ragione: non sarei mai arrivato in tempo, nonostante fossi ormai ad un passo dal traguardo. Dovetti interrompere la mia corsa disperata bruscamente: il corridoio terminava con un muro di pietra liscia, un muro spoglio, privo di quadri o arazzi. Sapevo di dover trovare un modo per passare oltre quella parete, era indispensabile che rio riuscissi ad attraversare la parete, ma non potevo farlo senza la mia bacchetta, e la mia bacchetta era stata spezzata quando mi avevano spedito ad Azkaban e io non avevo ancora avuto il tempo di rubarne un'altra, perché non avevo ancora raggiunto la riva e Bellatrix mi aveva trascinato in quel palazzo...  
La mia preoccupazione venne interrotta da un suono di passi alle mie spalle: una donna robusta e dallo sguardo materno avanzava verso di me, avvolta in una grande e sfarzosa veste color malva. Era la Signora Grassa, la protagonista del quadro che nascondeva l'ingresso alla Sala Comune di Grifondoro ad Hogwarts. Mi guardava con occhi immensamente tristi e delusi.  
"È sempre stato così, arrivavi sempre troppo tardi, anche ad Hogwarts. Ora non sai la parola d'ordine, e non potrai passare fino a quando non sarà ormai inutile che tu vada."  
Queste parole diedero libero sfogo al panico che fino a quel momento ero riuscito a domare: la vista annebbiata e il respiro affannoso, mi disperai e cominciai a percuotere a mani nude la parete, implorando la Signora Grassa di farmi passare, di farmi arrivare al di là in tempo, ma inutilmente. La Signora Grassa era scomparsa, ed ero rimasto solamente io con i miei lamenti e il suono sordo dei miei pugni contro la dura pietra. Quando alla fine mi lasciai cadere a terra, in preda allo sconforto più totale, mi resi conto che il corridoio era scomparso, e che io mi trovavo piuttosto in un'ampia stanza rotonda priva di arredi, fortemente illuminata da una luce fredda che cadeva dall'alto, da quelle che sembravano finestre che però io non riuscivo a scorgere. Al centro della stanza c'era Alhena, buffamente abbigliata con un abito color lavanda e decorato con numerosi inserti di pizzo, un abito che forse avrebbe potuto indossare una bambina di cinque anni. I suoi lunghi capelli erano raccolti in due trecce ordinate che cadevano sui suoi fianchi sottili, trattenute da grossi fermagli a forma di fiore. Nella mano sinistra  stringeva la sua bacchetta, dalla cui punta gocciolava lentamente un liquido denso e vischioso.  
Quando mi vide, parlò con una voce tristissima:  
"Non avevi capito niente, Sirius. Dovevi solo lasciarti andare, e saresti arrivato subito, e invece ora è troppo tardi, ho dovuto farlo, e adesso potrai stare con lui, almeno per un po', ma non serivrà a niente".  
Puntò la bacchetta verso la sua destra, e vidi Harry tremare sulle sue gambe, reggendosi il ventre, una grossa chiazza di sangue che si allargava ai suoi piedi. Era Harry, ma non era il ragazzo alto e dinoccolato che avevo salutato qualche mese prima, era piuttosto il ragazzino arrabbiato e spaventato che avevo inconrato per la prima volta in una notte frenetica, alla fine di una strada babbana, due estati prima. Era Harry come l'avevo visto per la prima volta dopo la mia fuga da Azkaban, un tredicenne magro e dallo sguardo gentile.  
Corsi verso di lui, lo sostenni, abbracciai il suo corpo freddo e pallido, ma Harry non rispose al mio abbraccio. Rimase immobile, come fosse stato una gelida statua, e scoppiò a ridere: una risata sguaiata e scomposta, la risata di Bellatrix sulla bocca del mio figlioccio.  
"Alhena, la bacchetta, dammi la tua bacchetta! Dobbiamo richiudere le sue ferite, prima che sia troppo tardi!"  
Ma Alhena non c'era più, ed Harry tremava e rideva, e il suo sangue caldo bagnava i miei piedi nudi.  
"Alhena, per l'amor del cielo, torna qui, ho bisogno della tua bacchetta!"  
Il viso di Harry si era fatto esangue, e i suoi occhi spalancati e febbricitanti spiccavano come due smeraldi su un lenzuolo bianco.  
"È già troppo tardi, Sirius. È sempre stato troppo tardi per noi".  
Io scossi la testa freneticamente: non l'avrei lasciato andare, non poteva andarsene anche lui, lui! Tutto quello che rimaneva di James, tutto quello che mi rimaneva di una vita in cui avevo osato essere felice.  
"No, no Harry, tieni duro, dov'è la ferita?"  
Harry rise di nuovo, il viso come trasfigurato dalla follia.  
"Ma non capisci? Tu non puoi salvare nessuno. Tu hai ucciso Lily e James, e ora non puoi fare niente per me, niente, e dovrai guardare gli occhi di mia madre spegnersi di nuovo, e questa volta per sempre".  
L'ampia stanza circolare sembrò avvampare, mentre una luce bianchissima riempiva ogni angolo, ogni silenzio. L'aria fredda della notte mi scompigliava i capelli, filtrando attraverso i muri divelti che mi circondavano, inermi e vulnerabili. C'era un silenzio irreale a Godric's Hollow, la notte del 31 ottobre. C'era silenzio, e la polvere dei calcinacci sembrava voler ricoprire ogni cosa, come neve in anticipo. Fra le mie braccia, il peso insostenibile di un corpo inerte, un corpo che era solo un involucro vuoto. James non era quel sacco scomposto e disarticolato, James non avrebbe mai potuto essere quel viso trasfigurato dal terrore, quegli occhiali dalle lenti infrante, quei capelli spettinati da una caduta e non dalla sua mano nervosa. Se quello fosse davvero stato James, si sarebbe rialzato per darmi una pacca sulla spalla, mi avrebbe sorriso, avrebbe riso delle lacrime che mi bagnavano il viso.  
Ma quel corpo spezzato non si sarebbe più mosso, non mi avrebbe più sorriso, non avrebbe più stretto sua moglie e suo figlio fra le braccia.  
Il peso di quella consapevolezza mi travolse, mi tolse il respiro, mi fece crollare a terra come se fossi stato una marionetta a cui avevano reciso i fili.  
James era morto, e io con lui.  
  
Mi risvegliai soffocando un urlo in gola, il viso bagnato di lacrime. Ansimavo e avevo la fronte imperlata di sudore, e impiegai diverso tempo a rendermi conto che non mi trovavo più ad Azkaban né nel terribile tratto di mare che avevo attraversato per sfuggirne, né ero in qualche misterioso castello o a Gordic's Hollow. Era stato un incubo, soltanto uno dei soliti incubi che Azkaban mi aveva regalato. Durante la prigionia avevo rivissuto così tante volte quella notte orribile che ero certo non sarei mai più riuscito a liberarmi da quel fantasma: l'orrore che si era impossessato di me quando ero giunto davanti alle macerie della casa di Lily e James, la circospezione con cui ero entrato in quello che era stato il soggiorno, la lentezza con cui avevo camminato, sperando di posticipare l'inevitabile... e poi il corpo di James, quel manichino spezzato che avevo scosso e chiamato, che avevo cercato di rianimare nonostante una parte di me sapesse che sarebbe stato tutto perfettamente inutile.  
Mi raddrizzai a sedere, affondando il viso tra le mani e cercando di allontanare tutte quelle immagini dalla mia mente.  
Una luce timida aveva cominciato a filtrare dalla finestra, e io dovevo cercare di schiarirmi la mente, di riacquistare un minimo di lucidità prima di lasciare la mia stanza.  
Certe notti i sogni che facevo erano così lucidi che, al risveglio, mi risultava molto difficile distaccarmene e lasciarli da parte, ricominciare a vivere le mie giornate come se niente fosse. Mi alzai barcollando dal letto, e mi trascinai verso il bagno sperando di non incontrare nessuno. Evitai con cura di osservare il mio viso nello specchio, perché sapevo che quello che avrei visto non mi sarebbe piaciuto affatto, e mi limitai a gettarmi sotto il getto gelido della doccia.  
Rimasi sotto l'acqua fredda fino a quando non cominciai a tremare, ma questo sembrò in qualche modo aiutarmi a schiarirmi le idee. Mi vestii rapidamente, e con un sospiro profondo mi avviai verso la cucina.  
Quando aprii la porta, mi ritrovai quattro paia d'occhi fissati addosso. Tonks strinse le labbra e mi salutò in maniera fredda, e del resto c'era da aspettarselo: la sera precedente non avevo avuto modo di scusarmi con lei, e di certo non sarei riuscito a farlo quella mattina, davanti a tutti. Remus, più pallido e stanco che mai, mi salutò pigramente con un gesto della mano, mentre Kingsley fece un cenno gentile da sopra la sua tazza di caffè fumante.  
Di fianco a Tonks sedeva Alhena: era pallida e aveva gli occhi arrossati, come se avesse pianto tutta la notte. Quando i suoi occhi si posarono su di me, la vidi chiaramente sussultare. Posò bruscamente la tazza che aveva fra le mani, e tenendo lo sguardo basso mormorò con voce roca:  
“Io vado”.  
“Ma Alhena, Mundungus staccherà fra due ore, dove vai?”  
Alhena ignorò Tonks, mi passò accanto senza alzare gli occhi e sparì in soggiorno. Quando sentimmo la porta di casa richiudersi alle sue spalle, mi ritrovai a fronteggiare tre paia di occhi pieni di riprovazione.  
“Si può sapere che cosa hai fatto anche a lei?”  
Tonks aveva le mani sui fianchi, e i suoi corti capelli neri le conferivano un'aria minacciosa. Questo era davvero il colmo: per una volta avevo cercato di essere gentile con Alhena, avevo provato pietà per lei e avevo cercato di consolarla,  per tutto ringraziamento lei mi metteva contro tutti. Mi era passata la voglia di mangiare, così risposi, scocciato:  
“Non le ho fatto proprio niente, questa volta. E' lei ad essere instabile.”  
Lasciai la cucina, ignorando la voce di Remus che mi richiamava, e andai a barricarmi nello studio di mio padre. Non avevo la minima voglia di rimettermi a frugare in quelle vecchie carte, né di armeggiare con oggetti potenzialmente pericolosi, ma non potevo nemmeno pensare di restarmene tutto il giorno con le mani in mano. La giornata era già cominciata nel peggiore dei modi, e la sola idea di non fare niente che potesse distrarmi mi stringeva la bocca dello stomaco.  
Continuavo a rivedere sprazzi di quell'orribile sogno, Harry che rideva con la voce di Bellatrix e Godric's Hollow, e quando riuscivo a togliermi dalla mente quelle immagini rivedevo lo sguardo sprezzante di Tonks, e quello stanco di Remus, e una rabbia pulsante mi attanagliava la gola. l'unica cosa che avrei voluto fare in questo momento era correre, correre il più lontano possibile la quella casa che mi soffocava con i suoi ricordi e i suoi muri invalicabili, correre lontano da tutte quelle persone che continuavo a ferire e che sembravano non capire che quella che mi stavano garantendo non era vita, ma era solo una lenta e atroce agonia.  
Mi avvicinai alla libreria più grande dello studio, afferrai un volume e lo scagliai con violenza a terra. Quello cadde con un soffice tonfo sordo, sollevando una nuvola di polvere dal vecchio tappeto liso. Ne afferrai un'altro, piuttosto voluminoso, e lo scagliai questa volta contro la libreria stessa: a cadere furono diversi volumi, che provocarono un discreto trambusto. Qualche pagina si staccò, e un paio di volumi si separarono dalla preziosa copertina di pelle. Proseguii in questo modo, afferrando metodicamente un volume alla volta e scagliandolo con rabbia crescente contro la libreria, fino a quando non mi ritrovai circondato da pergamene e pagine volanti, a fissare una libreria vuota. Ansimavo, ma il malessere che mi invadeva non sembrava essere minimamente migliorato.  
Improvvisamente sentii dei colpi alla porta, colpi rapidi e decisi, e prima che potessi fare niente, Remus comparve nello studio. Il suo sguardo preoccupato andò dal mio viso al disastro che avevo davanti ai piedi.  
“Sirius, stai bene? Ho sentito dei rumori, mi sono spaventato.”  
C'era una preoccupazione sincera sul volto del mio vecchio amico, ma non ero pronto a sentirmi in colpa anche per questo.  
“Oh, non ti preoccupare, non mi metterò nei guai anche chiuso in casa. Non ho bisogno costantemente della baby-sitter, potreste lasciarmi in pace almeno nella prigione dove mi avete cacciato?”  
Remus incrociò le braccia sul petto, guardandomi con un'espressione indecifrabile.  
“Sirius, lo sai che non ci sono molte cose che vorrei più di vederti di nuovo libero, ma è per il tuo bene”.  
Aveva parlato in maniera sommessa, quasi dolce, ma io non volevo sentire ragioni. Sì, era per il mio bene, questo lo sapevo benissimo. Ma quale poteva essere lo scopo di mantenermi in vita e vivere una vita non degna di essere chiamata in questo modo?  
“Per il mio bene, certo. Infatti sto benissimo, e sono scappato da Azkaban proprio per tornare ad essere rinchiuso in un posto che odio, no?”  
Remus sospirò, avvicinandosi a me, e riparando con un colpo di bacchetta i libri che avevo danneggiato.  
“La guerra non può durare per sempre. Arriverà il momento in cui questa situazione si smuoverà, e allora le cose cambieranno”.  
Certo, come no. Continuavo a ripetermelo da mesi, ma la situazione sembrava solo farsi più cupa in ogni direzione.  
“Ah sì? E nel frattempo io cosa dovrei fare, restarmene chiuso qui ad aspettare che i paladini della giustizia risolvano la situazione e mi permettano di tornare a farmi gli affari miei? Quali affari, poi, non lo so, dal momento che non mi sembra di avere un futuro, dopo questa guerra”.  
Era vero. Cercavo di non pensarci mai, di non prestare importanza a questo tipo di pensieri, ma se mi fermavo un attimo mi sembrava impossibile immaginare la mia vita dopo Voldemort, dopo la guerra. Se miracolosamente tutto fosse tornato alla pace e alla tranquillità, probabilmente la cosa più importante da fare sarebbe stata cercare di provare la mia innocenza, dal momento che ancora non c'erano evidenze giuridiche a mio favore, e poi che cosa avrei fatto? Mi sarei cercato un lavoro qualsiasi, e avrei incominciato a preoccuparmi di cose normali come la cura di una casa e le piante in giardino e le vacanze d'estate? No, non era quella la mia via. Ero evaso da Azkaban in cerca di vendetta, vendetta per James, per Lily, e anche per me. Quello era il mio unico scopo, la guerra era il mio unico scopo, e se mai ci sarebbe stato un dopo, ci avrei pensato al momento debito. Non potevo però immaginare di restarmene in disparte, chiuso in una casa per restare al sicuro, mentre qualcun altro combatteva la mia guerra.  
“No, Sirius, non è questo che vogliamo. Ma al momento, finché Tu-Sai-Chi continuerà ad agire così tanto nell'ombra, non puoi esserci di nessun aiuto. Solo il fatto di uscire di casa ti metterebbe in pericolo, e...”  
“Non mi importa di correre dei rischi, ma non lo capisci? Non me ne frega niente! Sono disposto a correre qualsiasi rischio, pur di smetterla di starmene rintanato qui a fare le pulizie e a sognare e risognare quella maledetta notte!”  
Remus aveva allungato una mano verso di me, come se volesse accarezzarmi, ma fermò il suo gesto a mezz'aria.  
“Lo so. E lo sa anche Silente, ed è proprio per questo che non vuole tu faccia niente di avventato. Non saresti prudente, e sarebbe... sarebbe un sacrificio inutile”.  
Quelle parole mi colpirono come un macigno. Allora era questo che pensavano di me: che fossi davvero un pazzo, una persona instabile, che si sarebbe buttato in qualsiasi missione senza prendere precauzioni? Era questa la fiducia che il mio unico amico riponeva in me?  
Per un attimo ripensai alla rabbia che avevo provato vedendo i volti dei Mangiamorte evasi da Azkaban, ed ebbi il terribile sospetto che, se solo me li fossi trovati davanti, avrei effettivamente abbandonato ogni prudenza, ma non avevo la minima intenzione di ammettere che Remus poteva avere una qualche ragione.  
“Capisco. Un ragazzino instabile in tutto e per tutto, quindi, è questo che pensate di me.”  
Remus sbuffò, ravviandosi all'indietro i capelli spenti e flosci.  
“Merlino, Sirius, smettila di fare la vittima. Sai benissimo cosa penso di te, e sì, qualche volta mi ricordi davvero un ragazzino instabile, e credo tu ne abbia tutte le motivazioni. Ma sei un uomo, un uomo adulto, e devi renderti conto che non ci faresti nessun favore andando lì fuori e facendoti catturare dal primo inviato del Ministero”.  
Sentivo il sangue pomparmi rapido nelle vene, impedendomi di pensare lucidamente, mentre tutta la rabbia e la frustrazione si accumulava in un nodo inestricabile in fondo allo stomaco.  
“Credi davvero che mi farei catturare in maniera così stupida? Sono riuscito ad evadere da Azkaban, non sono propriamente un idiota, qualunque cosa tu e Silente possiate pensare”.  
Remus mi si avvicinò di qualche passo, il viso stanco acceso da una nuova rabbia, un sentimento così inusuale su quel viso pallido e solitamente così pacato.  
“No, non sei un idiota, ma ti assicuro che a volte ti impegni veramente moltissimo per sembrarlo”.  
Senza nemmeno accorgermene, mi ritrovai a puntare la mia bacchetta a pochi centimetri dal naso di Remus, che non fece nemmeno un gesto per cercare di estrarre a sua volta la sua.  
“Bene. Allora sono un idiota. Avanti, sfogati pure, raccontami tutto quello che pensi davvero di me, e finiamola qui, perché sono davvero stanco, Remus, sono stanco di starmene chiuso qui dentro, di sapere che voi rischiate tanto ogni giorno, di sentirvi ammutolire quando entro in una stanza.”  
Non sapevo che cosa mi fosse preso: non avrei mai voluto attaccare Remus, eppure la voglia di far provare a quel viso pallido e inerte un briciolo dell'angoscia che mi attanagliava ogni giorno era così grande che dovetti sforzarmi per non sprizzare scintille dalla mia bacchetta.  
Remus, senza distogliere gli occhi dai miei, ignorando deliberatamente la punta della mia bacchetta così pericolosamente vicina al suo naso, disse:  
“Penso che tu a volte, come ora, ad esempio, ti comporti come se fossi idiota, perché non ti rendi conto che non si tratta solo dell'Ordine. Credi davvero che io non voglia che tu corra dei rischi solo perché questo potrebbe metterci in difficoltà?”  
Abbassai lentamente la bacchetta, senza ritirarla del tutto, continuando a fissare gli occhi pieni di tristezza e di rammarico di Remus. Lo conoscevo così bene, quello sguardo, che per un attimo mi chiesi come fosse possibile che fino ad un attimo prima avessi voluto colpirlo.  
“E perché, allora?”  
Remus scosse la testa, ed ero quasi sicuro che ci fosse l'ombra di un sorriso sul suo viso.  
“Perché non credo potrei sopportare di perderti di nuovo. Ti ho già perso una volta, tredici anni fa, e non ho fatto nulla per evitarlo.”  
La bacchetta mi scivolò di mano: non avevamo mai affrontato in maniera così diretta la questione, non mettendo in primo piano il nostro rapporto, ma forse era arrivato il momento di farlo. Non lo guardai negli occhi, ma borbottai qualche parola confusa:  
“E che cosa avresti potuto fare?”  
Remus sospirò, come se stesse lottando contro un peso enorme.  
“Avrei dovuto fidarmi di te. Avrei dovuto sapere che tu non... che non potevi essere stato tu. Non l'ho fatto. Ho davvero creduto che tu avessi tradito James e Lily. E' uno dei più grossi rimpianti che mi porterò nella tomba”.  
Fu come ricevere una secchiata d'acqua gelata in pieno petto. Mi si mozzò il respiro, e sentii qualcosa agitarsi nel mio petto. io sapevo, avevo sempre saputo che Remus non poteva avere colpe in questo - che nessuno poteva avere questa colpa - perché le evidenze puntavano tutte contro di me. Non avrei mai, mai voluto accusare Remus di questa cosa, eppure una fiammella, un barlume di odio, una voce roca come l'ansito dei Dissennatori si era risvegliata in fondo ai miei lombi. Una fiammella che era sempre stata presente, che avevo cercato in tutti i modi di soffocare, ma che ora rischiava di divampare e rovinare tutto ciò che possedevo.  
Remus aveva ragione.  
Remus non mi aveva creduto.  
Non si era fidato di me.  
Era stato pronto ad accettare l'idea che io avessi potuto tradire James - James! Che era più di un fratello per me! - e uccidere a sangue freddo Peter e tutti quei babbani.  
Chiusi gli occhi e mi sforzai di controllare il mio respiro, che si stava facendo affannoso, ricordandomi quello che mi ripetevo sempre quando questa fiammella iniziava a bruciare dolorosamente: a parti inverse, io mi sarei comportato esattamente come Remus. E poi, una vocina subdola e strisciante in fondo alla mia testa sussurrò: “James non l'avrebbe mai fatto”. Era vero, James non avrebbe mai dubitato di me. Remus non si era fidato di me, ma James non avrebbe mai, mai potuto pensare che io potessi tradirlo. Sentii la rabbia montare come un'onda bruciante, ma prima che potessi fare qualsiasi cosa di sconsiderato, un altro pensiero venne a sovrapporsi al primo. James si era effettivamente sempre fidato, e lui e Lily avevano pagato il prezzo più alto che si potesse immaginare per questo.  
Il mio respiro tornò a farsi regolare, e quando aprii gli occhi, mi ritrovai a fissare il volto pallido di Remus solcato da una solitaria, limpida lacrima.  
Tutta la rabbia, tutto il malessere, la frustrazione che mi avevano incendiato fino ad un attimo prima svanirono come fossero state foglie al vento. Annullai la distanza che mi separava da Remus, e lo strinsi in un abbraccio muto, che sapevo avrebbe contenuto tutto quello che non avevamo bisogno di dire a parole.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Eccoci qui, dopo un'eternità riesco a pubblicare un altro capitolo. Se tutto va bene, a luglio dovrei essere un po' precisa, e dovrei riuscire a pubblicare una volta alla settimana, il venerdì. Nel caso dovessero esserci cambiamenti in questo senso, ve lo farò sapere.  
>   
> Ebbene sì, Sirius è tormentato dagli incubi: credo che anche la persona più felice del mondo, dopo dodici anni a stretto contatto con i dissennatori, non saprebbe liberarsi dei suoi mostri interiori, figuriamoci poi chi ha patito quello che ha sofferto Sirius. Spero di aver reso adeguatamente un po' dell'angoscia che prova.  
> Non sono molto soddisfatta della discussione con Remus, avrei voluto renderla meglio, dare più profondità al tutto e renderla meno artefatta, ma è il  massimo che sono riuscita a produrre. Quei due si vogliono bene come due fratelli, ma il costante senso di colpa di Remus e la frustrazione di Sirius a volte cozzano e fanno scintille.  
> Infine, Alhena è impazzita, o forse no. Spero che il suo comportamento si chiarisca con i prossimi capitoli (oppure io sono incapace di creare qualsiasi tipo di suspance, ed è già tutto lapalissiano).  
>   
> Niente, come sempre vi ringrazio per tutto il tempo che mi dedicate e per le bellissime parole che mi lasciate, siete meravigliosi. Non sapete quanto mi riempia il cuore leggere riscontri, grazie davvero.  
> A venerdì!  
> Jess


	9. Sulle labbra, sulle ciglia

 

Capitolo 9  
 **Sulle labbra, sulle ciglia**  
  
 

 

Dopo quella discussione con Remus, le cose presero lentamente a migliorare. Continuavo a sopportare malvolentieri l'idea di essere rinchiuso in casa, ma per lo meno la rabbia era vagamente scemata, e avevo ricominciato a parlare in maniera gentile con i vari membri dell'Ordine della Fenice.  
L'unica persona che sembrava fare di tutto per evitare di trovarsi nella stessa stanza con me era Alhena: dopo quella mattina in cui era praticamente scappata, non l'avevo più vista, nonostante qualche volta sentissi la sua voce in casa. Mi ritrovavo spesso a domandarmi che cosa potesse essere successo, perché non mi sembrava di averle fatto nulla di così grave da giustificare un comportamento simile, ma non riuscivo a trovare una risposta. Cercai semplicemente di ignorare la cosa, sperando che prima o poi la situazione si sarebbe calmata da sé. Non che mi mancasse litigare con lei, né avevo voglia di affrontare la piccola questione irrisolta di quella notte di passione, ma in ogni caso mi sembrava difficile pensare di poter continuare a vivere sotto lo stesso tetto se lei non voleva nemmeno rischiare di incontrarmi per sbaglio in un corridoio.  
Passarono alcuni giorni tranquilli, che tutti trascorremmo come in una sorta di senso di perenne allerta, come se ci aspettassimo una mossa improvvisa da parte di Voldemort, che però naturalmente non venne. Kingsley e Amelia Bones continuavano con le loro indagini all'interno del ministero, ma senza particolare successo: sembrava che chiunque avesse aiutato ad organizzare la fuga dei Mangiamorte non avesse lasciato la minima traccia, e questo iniziava ad innervosire l'Ordine. Se solo fossimo riusciti ad avere qualche informazione in più, avremmo potuto cercare di intercettare la nuova posizione dei Mangiamorte, magari addirittura spiarli, o attirarli in qualche trappola, ma così potevamo solo tenere gli occhi aperti e sperare di riuscire a limitare i danni una volta che loro si fossero decisi ad agire apertamente. Eppure tutto sembrava tranquillo, non era accaduto niente di strano, non c'erano state sparizioni né altro. In poche parole, brancolavamo nel buio.  
Quella sera era stata una serata particolarmente tranquilla: in casa c'eravamo solamente io e Remus, esausto dopo tre notti di luna piena trascorse chiuso nella sua stanza a contorcersi e a ululare sommessamente - grazie al cielo Piton, su ordine di Silente, continuava a preparargli la pozione Antilupo - e Tonks, che aveva appena finito il suo turno di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri.  
Remus sembrava preoccupato, perché Tonks aveva detto di aver avvertito qualcosa di strano, mentre stava di guardia: nonostante non fosse successo niente di diverso dal solito, aveva avvertito una sensazione spiacevole, era come se qualcuno la stesse osservando. Naturalmente era stata estremamente attenta e prudente, ma non aveva scoperto niente di concreto. Era pur vero, però, che Tonks era un Auror, ed era ben addestrata ad avvertire in maniera quasi istintiva se qualcosa non andava.  
“Non poteva esserci qualcuno con un mantello dell'Invisibilità?”  
Chiesi io, scettico. Non mi sembrava un'ipotesi particolarmente probabile, ma era pur sempre il caso di fare un tentativo.  
“Non credo, perché ho provato ad appellare eventuali mantelli, ma inutilmente. Certo, avrebbe potuto renderlo Inappellabile, ma a quel punto avrei per lo meno avvertito una qualche resistenza, o ci sarebbe dovuto essere qualche rumore”.  
Remus si massaggiò le tempie, sospirando stanco.  
“Mi sa che l'unica soluzione sarà cercare di tenere il più possibile gli occhi aperti. In ogni caso, domattina Alastor ha accettato di essere di turno, se c'è qualcuno di invisibile che ci spia sicuramente il suo occhio lo vedrà”.  
In effetti, sembrava che fosse inutile continuare a impazzire per trovare una soluzione: in fondo si era trattato solamente di una sensazione, non era successo nulla di grave, potevamo - anzi, loro avrebbero potuto - solamente mantenere alta la guardia e cercare di cogliere altri segnali preoccupanti.  
Tonks si stiracchiò sul divano, sbadigliando sonoramente, mentre Remus prese a fissare intensamente il fuoco del camino: nonostante avesse parlato in tono calmo, sembrava non voler abbandonare la questione, preoccupato.  
Il rumore della porta d'ingresso che si apriva e richiudeva alle nostre spalle ci fece voltare di scatto: aver passato tutta la cena a fare congetture su chi potesse spiarci e perché ci aveva resi alquanto suscettibili, e fu solo quando riconoscemmo la figura di Alhena che tirammo un sospiro di sollievo. Alhena entrò con passo rapido nella stanza, degnandoci a malapena di un cenno di saluto. Aveva un'espressione strana in viso, e ci misi un po' a capire che quella rigidità era dovuta ad uno spesso strato di trucco molto marcato. Non l'avevo mai vista truccata, e quella maschera pesante e innaturale le rendeva il viso più duro e vagamente disumano. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una complicata acconciatura sulla nuca, stringeva con noncuranza un grosso mazzo di fiori in una mano. Arrivata davanti all'attaccapanni, gettò in malo modo i fiori per terra, per potersi liberare le mani e togliersi il cappotto. Sotto indossava dei semplicissimi jeans babbani e una camicetta chiara che contrastavano in maniera buffissima con il trucco pensante e l'acconciatura elegante.  
Tonks le sorrise con fare d'intesa, e raccogliendo i fiori da terra, disse:  
“Dobbiamo dedurre che il povero trombettista non ha ancora seppellito le sue speranze?”  
Non c'era nemmeno un'ombra di sorriso sul viso di Alhena.  
“Povero un corno. E quelle non sono speranze, quello è stalking. Non fosse che al Wizengamot ci lavora mia zia, e che non ho la minima voglia di fare una riunione di famiglia, lo avrei già affatturato da un bel pezzo”. Tonks scoppiò a ridere, annusando il mazzo di fiori che stringeva tra le mani, e Alhena si fece ancora più cupa. “Se proprio ci tieni, puoi tenerteli, quei fiori. Io pensavo di bruciarli”.  
Alhena raccolse da terra il grosso borsone di tela nera che si portava sempre in giro, e si avviò verso le scale, dicendo:  
“Io vado a dormire. Domattina sono di guardia e mi devo alzare presto.”  
Remus però la richiamo:  
“No, Alhena, domattina farà Alastor il tuo turno.”  
E Remus e Tonks le spiegarono quello che era successo quel giorno, durante il turno di guardia di Tonks.  
La discussione ripartì quasi da capo, le stesse congetture furono esaminate, le stesse ipotesi furono scartate. Io mi unii laconicamente alla discussione, non avevo voglia di passare di nuovo attraverso tutta quella fase di ipotesi d'azione e possibili provvedimenti da prendere, perché il mio contributo sarebbe stato in ogni caso nullo, dal momento che non avrei mai potuto fare qualcosa di concreto.  
Alla fine, dopo un'altra mezz'ora abbondante, Tonks fece uno sbadiglio colossale, e Remus si alzò in piedi, dichiarando che sarebbe andato a dormire.  
Prima che me ne accorgessi, la stanza si svuotò, e io rimasi solo con Alhena. Nei giorni precedenti sembrava che per lei fosse impossibile anche solo sopportare la mia presenza per pochi minuti insieme ad altre persone, quindi mi stupii molto quando mi accorsi che mi stava fissando. I suoi occhi chiari, circondati da spessi tratti neri e glitter argentati mi guardavano insistentemente, come se mi stessero studiando. Non sapevo più cosa aspettarmi da lei, quindi rimasi zitto, sperando che Alhena semplicemente si alzasse ed uscisse dalla stanza. Non mi piaceva come si era evoluta la situazione tra di noi, ma sembrava che ogni volta che io e lei ci avvicinassimo le cose tra di noi dovessero peggiorare, e io facevo già così tanta fatica a mantenere un comportamento equilibrato che di certo non avevo bisogno di discutere anche con lei.  
Stavo per salutarla ed andare a dormire, quando lei mi precedette, e parlò con la voce bassa ma sicura:  
“Sirius, posso parlarti un minuto?”  
Sospirai. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato questo momento, ero già riuscito ad evitarlo fin troppo a lungo, non potevo pensare di eluderlo oltre: pensavo che questa domanda sarebbe arrivata già la mattina successiva alla notte in cui avevamo fatto sesso, ma dopo quello che mi aveva raccontato sulla sua famiglia e come aveva reagito, non potevo pensare davvero di evitarla ancora per molto.  
Allargai le braccia, e tornai a fronteggiarla.  
Alhena si passò la lingua sulle labbra tinte di rosso acceso, mentre si massaggiava la clavicola sporgente attraverso la stoffa leggera della camicetta.  
“Volevo solo ringraziarti per l'altra sera”.  
Io la guardai, confuso. A cosa diamine si stava riferendo? Non feci in tempo a formulare la domanda, che lei mi interruppe, rapida.  
“Quando ti ho parlato di mio fratello. Sei stato gentile. Grazie”.  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, imbarazzato. Non ero stato poi così gentile, avevo solo fatto quello che chiunque con una briciola di empatia avrebbe fatto. Dal momento che Alhena continuava a fissarmi come se si aspettasse una risposta, borbottai:  
“Be', non sono sempre e solo un egoista arrogante. A volte provo anche a comportarmi da essere umano”.  
Alhena mi sorrise, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
“Lo so. E a volte provo anche io a comportarmi da essere umano, ho paura e piango, e mi vergogno di aver pianto e quindi scappo da chi si mostra gentile. Scusami”.  
Le sorrisi anche io, e mi sembrò che la tensione e l'imbarazzo che fino ad un attimo prima avevano riempito la stanza andassero scemando. Mi venne da ridere, inaspettatamente, ma mi trattenni dal farlo: Alhena si stava scusando, non sarebbe stato bello riderle in faccia proprio in quel momento.  
“Alhena, com'è che io continuo a maltrattare chiunque, e alla fine mi ritrovo sempre ad ascoltare le tue scuse?”  
Fu il turno di Alhena di stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Me lo chiedo anche io. Però sembra che tu non abbia bisogno di scusarti, la gente alla fine ti perdona sempre qualsiasi cosa”.  
“Sarà lo sguardo da cane bastonato”, ghignai. Alhena scoppiò a ridere, e mi ritrovai a latrare una risata sommessa anche io.  
Lo sguardo mi cadde sul mazzo di fiori che Tonks aveva abbandonato sul divano, e mi chiesi come mai Alhena volesse affatturare la persona che glieli aveva donati.  
“Davvero li vuoi bruciare?” le domandai, e la risata comparve definitivamente dal suo viso.  
“Forse no. I babbani a volte spruzzano sui fiori la lacca, e so che il tubetto è molto infiammabile, non vorrei che facesse qualche strana reazione”.  
“Che diamine sarebbe questa lacca?”  
Alhena tornò a sorridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“E' uno spray che si usa per fermare le acconciature... lascia perdere”.  
Lasciai volentieri perdere, ringraziando in cuor mio che Alhena non assomigliasse ad Arthur Weasley: ero certo che, se ci fosse stato lui al suo posto, mi sarebbe toccato sottostare a ore di spiegazione su tutte le ingegnose soluzioni affini alla Pozione Lisciariccio inventate dai babbani. Mi sorprendeva sempre scoprire quanto Alhena si muovesse bene in mezzo ai babbani: era cresciuta in una famiglia di purosangue piuttosto conservatrice, ero certo che, prima di arrivare ad Hogwarts e conoscere magari qualche studente nato da una famiglia babbana, non avesse mai saputo molto sul loro mondo.  
Afferrò il mazzo di fiori e si diresse in cucina, dove la sentii aprire lo sportello della pattumiera.  
Quando riemerse, il suo sguardo era tornato serio e deciso. Non mi piaceva quando faceva quello sguardo, perché significava che stava per dire qualche cosa di scomodo. E non mi piaceva, perché mi scaldava la gola e mi spediva un brivido lungo la spina dorsale.  
Questa volta non parlò, si limitò a fissarmi negli occhi con quel suo sguardo fiero e curioso, e io sostenni il suo sguardo. Era bella, anche sotto quello strato di trucco esagerato e non particolarmente lusinghiero. Non era perfetta, non era il tipo di ragazza che mi avrebbe fatto girare la testa ad Hogwarts, ma era molto bella. Ripensai al sapore delle sue labbra sulle mie, e dovetti trattenermi per non baciarla di nuovo. Non la si poteva definire esattamente una ragazza sensuale, eppure qualcosa nei suoi modi di fare misurati e nel suo sguardo avevano la capacità di farmi perdere tutta la lucidità.  
Nel disperato tentativo di interrompere quel flusso di pensieri difficili da gestire, le dissi:  
“Non sei stanca? E' tardi, forse dovresti andare a dormire.”  
Lei mi sorrise, ma il suo sguardo rimase immobile, fisso nel mio.  
“Dunque la signorina deve sempre chiedere il permesso per stare sveglia dopo le nove di sera?”  
Mi si era avvicinata ancora di più, ora mi sarebbe bastato allungare appena una mano per sfiorarle il fianco sottile.  
“Alhena, dove vuoi arrivare?”  
Era inutile continuare a girare attorno alla situazione, avremmo rischiato solo di peggiorare tutto con ulteriori fraintendimenti.

 

Per tutta risposta, Alhena mi prese il viso tra le mani e mi baciò. Fu un bacio estremamente lento e sensuale, dove la sua lingua si muoveva con sinuosa eleganza. Non ebbi modo di riflettere sull'accaduto, né di rispondere al bacio, che lei si staccò da me e tornò a fissarmi con quel suo sguardo combattivo.  
“Esattamente qui. Quello che ti ho detto la scorsa settimana vale ancora, per me.”  
Le posai le mani attorno alla vita, stringendola appena. Sarebbe stato inutile cercare di nascondere quello che era ovvio, e sarebbe stato altrettanto inutile ricominciare a tormentarmi con tutti i dubbi e i sensi di colpa che avevo provato dopo aver fatto sesso con lei. Io la desideravo, e lei desiderava me. Lei mi aveva cercato, lei mi aveva invitato, ed io ero stanco di trattenermi. L'attirai a me, premendo il mio corpo contro il suo, e ricominciai a baciarla. Ben presto quel bacio si fece più vorace, sentivo il sangue pulsarmi nelle tempie, e avrei voluto prenderla lì, in mezzo al salotto, senza preoccuparmi di niente. Feci scivolare una mano sotto la stoffa sottile della sua camicetta, accarezzandole piano la pelle calda del ventre, che fu attraversata da un brivido. Alhena si staccò dalla mia bocca, si alzò in punta di piedi e mi sussurrò, pianissimo:  
“Aspettami nella mia stanza, dammi solo cinque minuti in bagno”.  
Mi stampò un bacio rapido sulle labbra, e la vidi sparire nella buia tromba delle scale.  
Reprimendo a fatica un gemito, mi apprestai a seguire i suoi passi, lentamente, cercando di tenere a bada il desiderio che mi aveva invaso.  
La porta della sua stanza era aperta, e così vi entrai, sospirando. Cercando di distrarmi dall'attesa che mi snervava, cominciai a guardarmi attorno: non avevo fatto caso alla stanza, quando ci ero entrato per la prima e unica volta, la scorsa settimana, ma mi resi conto che, nonostante Alhena vivesse lì da pochi mesi, aveva già impresso la sua personalità al luogo. Era una stanza piccola, ma piuttosto accogliente, nonostante i colori dominanti fossero cupi come in tutto il resto della casa. Il letto era stato rifatto con cura con lenzuola perfettamente candide - era stata sicuramente Alhena a farlo, Kreacher non avrebbe mai sprecato tutta quell'energia per una traditrice del suo sangue - e sul comodino c'era un'ordinata pila di libri. Gettai una rapida occhiata al titolo del primo: “La campana di vetro”. Non avevo mai sentito nominare quel titolo, né l'autrice, Sylvia Plath, e conclusi che doveva trattarsi di qualche romanzo babbano. Sulla piccola scrivania c'erano diverse boccette d'inchiostro, delle pergamene pulite e qualche piuma ben ordinate, oltre ad un paio di scarpette da ballerina che sembravano non essere mai state utilizzate, bene avvolte dai loro lacci e alcuni libretti teatrali. Nell'angolo sinistro della scrivania era poggiata una cornice argentata, al cui interno c'era una fotografia magica: un ragazzino di circa dieci anni, con il viso sorridente e una massa spettinata di capelli chiarissimi stringeva la mano di una bimba piccola, che guardava il ragazzo e farfugliava qualche cosa, ridendo. Il ragazzo indossava una veste da cerimonia scura, e nella mano libera teneva con attenzione una bacchetta.  
In quel momento la porta si aprì, e tutto il mio interesse per quella fotografia scomparve all'istante: Alhena se ne stava ferma sulla porta con i lunghi capelli sciolti e umidi, il corpo avvolto da un morbido asciugamano di spugna bianco. Le sue spalle diritte e sottili occhieggiavano come pallide colline, e il suo viso era illuminato da un ampio sorriso. Quando mi feci più vicino, il suo sorriso si trasformò in una risata sincera.  
“Scusami, ti ho sporcato di rossetto”.  
Poggiò la punta della sua bacchetta sulle mie labbra, mormorando “Tergeo”. Risi anche io, e prima che potessi pensarci, le chiesi:  
“Ma da quando ti metti tutta quella roba sulla faccia?”  
Alhena si allontanò due lunghe ciocche di umidi capelli dal viso, mentre rispondeva:  
“Sempre, in teatro. Il punto è che gli spettatori sono lontani, e quindi ci si deve truccare in maniera piuttosto pesante per evidenziare i lineamenti.”  
Si sedette mollemente sul letto, e mi lanciò uno sguardo malizioso.  
“Non riesco a credere che ora come ora ti interessi quello che mi metto o non mi metto in faccia, però”.  
Nel sedersi, i lembi dell'asciugamano che le coprivano le gambe si erano leggermente dischiusi, mettendo in mostra una buona porzione delle sue candide cosce. Senza riuscire a staccarle gli occhi di dosso, mormorai:  
“In effetti, non me ne frega assolutamente niente”.  
E mi gettai su di lei, cercandole freneticamente le labbra, mentre lei rideva e mi attirava a sé. La baciai con entusiasmo, gettando a terra l'asciugamano ormai inutile. Il suo corpo bianco e sodo premeva sotto di me, mentre Alhena cercava - con qualche difficoltà - di slacciarmi la camicia. Non volevo staccarmi da lei, i suoi baci sembravano darmi alla testa, e non avrei mai voluto smettere di assaporare la sua bocca.  
Alla fine però Alhena ebbe la meglio, si divincolò dal mio abbraccio e, dopo aver praticato l'incantesimo di protezione, iniziò a spogliarmi rapidamente, come se anche per lei aspettare fosse una tortura. Quando sentii le sue dita sfiorarmi l'intimità, non cercai nemmeno di reprimere il brivido che mi scosse: accarezzai le cosce di Alhena e la sentii sospirare, mentre schiudeva arrendevole le sue gambe sotto di me. Sentii la sua bocca calda mordicchiarmi il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre con due dita affondavo morbidamente nel suo piacere. Era accogliente e palpitante, ed io non potei trattenermi: mentre la sua bocca scendeva a baciarmi tutto il collo, affondai nella sua intimità con un movimento deciso e fluido. Sentii i suoi denti affondare nella pelle del mio collo, ma ben presto il dondolio dei fianchi di Alhena mi assorbì completamente, e tutto quello di cui fui consapevole era il calore bruciante che mi accoglieva, in cui affondavo e in cui mi sembrava di perdermi.  
Alhena allacciò le sue gambe attorno alla mia vita, abbandonandosi totalmente contro le mie spinte. Io mi sollevai sugli avambracci per osservare il suo viso contratto, gli occhi socchiusi e la bocca aperta, invitante. Le sue lunghe ciglia, chiarissime, gettavano ombre striate sul suo viso, in un disegno di luci e ombre delicatissimo. La baciai freneticamente, le baciai le labbra ed il mento, le palpebre e il collo, mentre le sue mani mi attiravano sempre più verso di sé. Le baciai il mento sottile e i lobi delle orecchie, le ossa sporgenti delle clavicole e i seni. La sentii contrarsi contro di me, e la vidi attraversata da un fremito, mentre un gemito acuto riempiva l'aria. Rallentai il ritmo dei miei affondi, aspettando di vedere i suoi occhi tornare a mettere a fuoco la scena circostante.  
Lentamente Alhena riemerse dal luogo in cui l'orgasmo l'aveva spedita, e mi baciò con un languore del tutto nuovo, ricominciando ad oscillare intensamente i fianchi. Io decisi di lasciarmi andare completamente, e mi lanciai in una corsa sfrenata.  
Il piacere mi travolse all'improvviso, e quando riemersi da quella nebbia ottundente crollai sul corpo ansimante e sudato di Alhena. Alhena mi sorrise e si lasciò stringere in un abbraccio che niente aveva a che fare col sesso appena consumato. Avevo messo da parte tutto, il senso di colpa e la frustrazione, le domande su quanto ci fosse di giusto o sbagliato in quello che stavamo facendo, e improvvisamente ebbi pienamente chiaro in mente quanto anche quel semplice contatto mi stesse facendo stare bene.  
Mi sentivo leggero e svuotato, e restarmene in quel letto sfatto sentendo fra le mie braccia il peso del suo corpo mi sembrava la cosa più giusta che ora potessi fare.  
Rimanemmo immobili per un tempo che mi parve infinito, ascoltando semplicemente il suono dei nostri respiri rallentare e farsi sottile e lieve. Poi Alhena mi posò una mano sul petto, muovendo lentamente le dita a disegnare piccoli cerchi. Era un tocco piacevole, privo di secondi fini, solo un contatto lieve e confortante. Sentivo il peso leggero della sua testa sul mio braccio, e quando mi voltai a guardarla, vidi che aveva lo sguardo vacuo, perso nel vuoto, e un'espressione concentrata dipinta in faccia.  
Chissà da dove, mi affiorò sulle labbra una domanda che non pensavo nemmeno di essermi posto:  
“Va ttutto bene con quel violinista?”  
Alhena mi rispose con uno sguardo estremamente confuso, sollevandosi ad allontanare i capelli dal viso.  
“Che violinista?”  
“Quello dei fiori. Quello che volevi affatturare”.  
Alhena scoppiò in una risata cristallina, tornando poi ad accoccolarsi al mio fianco, la guancia sul mio torace. Vedevo solo il suo capo, ora, ma la sentii sorridere, mentre rispondeva:  
“A parte che suona la tromba, e non il violino. E comunque sì, è tutto a posto, non fosse che non riesce proprio a capire come io possa rifiutarlo”.  
Le posai una mano sul capo, accarezzandole i capelli ancora umidi dalla doccia.  
“Ti infastidisce troppo?”  
Alhena si stiracchiò come un gatto, poi si voltò di nuovo a guardarmi, appoggiando il mento sulle braccia.  
“Sono perfettamente in grado di difendermi da un babbano, se è questo che intendi. Però è più una questione di principio, a volte alcuni uomini non riescono proprio ad accettare che una donna dica “no” intendendo proprio “no”. A volte sembrano pensare che diciamo di no perché non abbiamo il coraggio di dire di sì, mentre intendiamo proprio quello”.  
“Invece mi pare che tu sappia essere piuttosto chiara ed eloquente riguardo a quello che hai intenzione di fare o di non fare con un uomo”, le sussurrai, accarezzandole la schiena. Lei si sollevò, arrivando a portare il suo viso a pochi centimetri dal mio.  
“Sei tu quello che non si sa mai decidere”.  
Tornò a baciarmi con deliberata lentezza, e io affondai le mani nei suoi capelli, attirandola a me. Sentii una sua mano scendere a stimolarmi dolcemente il sesso, senza fretta, con movimenti lenti e profondi.  
“Mi sembra che tu abbia trovato gli argomenti perfetti, però”, le sussurrai ribaltando di nuovo le nostre posizioni.  
  
Quando ci ritrovammo per la seconda volta a stringerci l'uno all'altra, esausti e sudati, io mi sentivo completamente svuotato di ogni emozione negativa che poteva avermi attanagliato negli ultimi giorni. Mentre ascoltavo il respiro affannato di Alhena regolarizzarsi, mi ritrovai a pensare che probabilmente quella notte sarei riuscito ad evitare qualsiasi incubo, ne ero quasi certo.  
Alhena si era accoccolata di nuovo al mio fianco, e io le avevo cinto le spalle con un braccio, pensando che non avrei mai voluto che quella sensazione di completezza e serenità passasse. Lei questa volta rimase immobile, non disse una parola, e io assecondai quel silenzio. Non era però un silenzio imbarazzato, era anzi un silenzio appagato e carico di significati. Sentivo le palpebre farsi sempre più pesanti, e per un attimo pensai che mi sarei dovuto alzare, che sarei dovuto tornare nella mia stanza, ma l'idea di lasciare quel porto caldo e confortante mi atterriva, e così rimasi immobile ad ascoltare il suono lieve del respiro di Alhena accanto a me.   
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Gioia e gaudio, signori e signore: avevo detto che avrei pubblicato di venerdì, e di venerdì sto pubblicando. Io che mantengo una briciola di costanza, è un evento da segnare sul calendario!  
> A parte gli scherzi, quasi sicuramente anche la prossima settimana dovrei riuscire a pubblicare regolarmente di venerdì, perché il capitolo è già (più o meno) pronto. Dall'ultima settimana di luglio e poi ad agosto non garantisco nulla, perché tra la tesi e le vacanze non ho idea di quello che sarà della mia vita. Non sparirò del tutto, però, quello lo prometto.  
> Bene, innanzitutto una piccola cosa: nei libri non si fa molto cenno alla compenetrazione della cultura babbana con quella magica, né si fa accenno a romanzi magici, per cui ho deciso di mettere sul comodino di Alhena dei romanzi babbani (del resto lei lavora nel mondo babbano, quindi può avere senso). "La campana di vetro" è uno dei miei romanzi preferiti in assoluto, e secondo me Alhena ha diverse cose in comune con Esther Greenwood, quindi, insomma, ce la vedo molto  leggere Sylvia Plath.  
> So che in questo capitolo non succede granché, e vi chiedo di portare pazienza, perché anche il prossimo sarà un po' povero, ma a partire dall'undicesimo prometto che alcune cose si smuoveranno non poco (insomma, non poco per i miei standard).  
> Come sempre, grazie infinite a chi legge in silenzio e a chi lascia qualche parola, per me vuole dire davvero tanto.  
> A venerdì prossimo!  
> Jess


	10. Adagio

_Capitolo 10  
 **Adagio**_  
 

 

Quando aprii gli occhi, sentii la luce ricadermi sul viso alla mia destra, e per un attimo rimasi impietrito e confuso: che cosa era successo alla mia stanza?  
Un rumore poco lontano da me mi fece sobbalzare e rizzare a sedere bruscamente, e solamente quando vidi la testa di Alhena riemergere da un ampio maglione di lana blu mi resi conto che mi trovavo ancora nel suo letto. Alhena estrasse i capelli dal maglione, e quando vide che avevo gli occhi aperti mi sorrise.  
“Scusami, non volevo svegliarti, ma sono un po' di fretta.”  
Risposi al suo sorriso, stiracchiando la schiena. Il camino era spento, e faceva freddo in quella stanza: mi resi conto che sotto le coperte ero ancora nudo, e rabbrividii. Alhena sembrava perfettamente a suo agio, come se per lei fosse normale trovarmi lì nel suo letto, e sorprendentemente mi resi conto che anche per me era piuttosto semplice comportarmi come se non stesse succedendo niente di strano.  
Tutte quelle preoccupazioni che mi avevano tormentato la prima volta che avevamo fatto sesso erano sparite: mi sembrava tutto così giusto, la notte precedente le cose erano scivolate in maniera così fluida e spontanea che non potevo rimproverarmi niente.  
“Ma stamattina non fa Alastor il tuo turno?”  
Alhena annuì, infilandosi rapidamente un paio di calze bianche, e aggiunse:  
“Lo so, ma ci sono altre cose che devo fare, e vorrei approfittarne adesso. Ti conviene alzarti” aggiunse spazzolandosi velocemente i capelli, senza nemmeno guardarsi allo specchio “Perché mi sembra di aver sentito Kreacher borbottare. A meno che tu non voglia far sapere a tutta la casa come hai corrotto la virtù di un'altra traditrice del suo sangue”. Mi lanciò un'occhiata divertita, e cominciò a frugare nel suo borsone di tela.  
No, in effetti, per quanto quella mattina mi sentissi meglio di come non fossi stato negli ultimi mesi, non credevo di aver voglia di sentire gli insulti di quel vecchio essere insopportabile.  
Mi alzai di malavoglia, e presi a cercare i miei vestiti, rabbrividendo.  
“No, non credo sia una buona idea. Anche se non mi sembra di aver corrotto proprio niente, anzi: se vogliamo dire le cose come stanno sei stata tu ad attentare alla mia virtù”.  
Scoppiammo a ridere entrambi, mentre Alhena mi indicava la scrivania: accanto alle pergamene pulite, c'erano i miei vestiti, perfettamente ordinati. Era tipico di Alhena piegare dei vestiti che avrei buttato da lavare nel giro di cinque minuti, non appena fossi arrivato in bagno.  
“Non sei credibile, Sirius. Non riusciresti a convincere nessuno della mia colpevolezza, rassegnati.”  
Alhena mi sorprese con lo schiocco di un bacio fra le mie scapole, ma quando mi voltai verso di lei, aveva già lasciato la stanza.  
  
Rimasi sotto la doccia più a lungo del necessario, ripensando alla notte appena trascorsa. Mi ritrovai a sorridere, pensando che avevo avuto ragione: non solo non avevo avuto incubi, ma non mi ero nemmeno svegliato una volta. Certo, quando finalmente avevamo preso sonno doveva essere molto tardi, ma per me era praticamente impossibile riuscire a dormire più di qualche ora senza svegliarmi, quindi l'evento era decisamente da considerarsi un traguardo.   
Quando scesi in cucina, trovai solo Remus seduto al tavolo, impegnato a scrivere la fine di una lunga lettera. Quando mi vide entrare, mi fissò a lungo negli occhi, e con uno strano sorriso disse:  
“Buongiorno. Sembra proprio un buon giorno, no?”  
Io sgranai gli occhi, osservando il mio amico grattarsi la punta del naso e sporcarsela l'inchiostro.  
“Remus, stai facendo colazione con il Whiskey Incendiario di Dung?”  
Remus scosse la testa, e ricominciando a scrivere, aggiunse:  
“Non so, è appena passata d qui Alhena, e aveva decisamente un'aria più felice rispetto a ieri sera”.  
Io gli voltai le spalle con la scusa di armeggiare con il bollitore, e non risposi.  
“Merlino, Sirius, se proprio vuoi tenere le cose nascoste, usa almeno un Muffliato! Pensavo che almeno quello lo avessi imparato. Sai, io non ho lo scandalo facile, ma dovessero dormire qui Molly, o il povero Elphias...”  
Mi voltai a guardarlo, sentendomi un idiota: la stanza dove dormiva Remus era nello stesso corridoio di quella di Alhena, e in effetti la sera precedente non ci eravamo esattamente preoccupati di non fare rumore. Cercai di non arrossire e di mantenere un'espressione dignitosa, ma vidi che negli occhi di Remus c'era l'ombra di un sorriso. Non mi sarei aspettato una reazione così pacata da Remus, temevo mi rimproverasse o mi biasimasse, e invece se ne stava a sogghignare come se fossimo ancora a scuola.  
“Scusami”  
Borbottai, tornando a concentrarmi sul bollitore.  
"Figurati. E io che pensavo la detestassi”.  
Remus sorrideva apertamente, ora, e io mi arrischiai a restituirgli il sorriso.  
“Non è che ora siamo proprio grandi amici. E' più una questione... è successo e basta, Remus, ma non vuole dire niente”.  
Remus annuì, e non replicò. Non era mai stato quello che faceva grandi domande, nemmeno ad Hogwarts: si limitava ad ascoltare e ad osservare con attenzione, per poi sorprendere tutti con osservazioni acute, precise e utili. Era stato lui il primo ad accorgersi che l'atteggiamento di Lily nei confronti di James era cambiato, e lui l'aveva spinto a provare a chiederle di nuovo di uscire  
"E ora?" chiese.  
"Ora cosa?" Ma sapevo benissimo quello che voleva dire Remus. Era una domanda a cui non avevo ancora trovato una risposta, a cui in realtà non avevo nemmeno troppa voglia di pensare.  
"Cosa pensate di comportarvi? Intendo dire, farete finta di nulla o... o coltiverete il rapporto?"  
Ci misi un po' a rispondere, scegliendo attentamente le parole.  
"Be', sinceramente non ne ho idea. Non ne abbiamo parlato. Non abbiamo parlato molto in generale, a dire il vero".  
Remus sogghignò, arrotolando finalmente la pergamena.  
“Non so perché, ma quello lo avevo intuito”.  
Lanciandomi un ultimo sorriso allusivo, uscì dalla cucina, lasciandomi solo con il fischio del bollitore.  
Nei giorni seguenti non ci fu molto tempo per cercare di rispondere alla domanda di Remus: Alhena era piuttosto impegnata con l'Ordine, Kingsley e Hestia Jones stavano seguendo una pista interessante sui Mangiamorte evasi, e così Alhena si era ritrovata a dover fare diversi turni di notte all'Ufficio Misteri. Ci eravamo incrociati solamente per pochi minuti, e sempre in compagnia di altre persone, e di certo non avremmo potuto parlare di nulla in quella situazione.   
Alastor era tornato dal suo primo turno di guardia dopo la segnalazione di Tonks, e aveva detto di non aver visto nulla di sospetto, ma consigliava comunque di aumentare la cautela: ormai svolgevamo quei turni di sorveglianza da diversi mesi senza che accadesse niente, sarebbe stato facile cadere in preda alla routine e farsi cogliere alla sprovvista. Soprattutto con dieci Mangiamorte a piede libero, la circospezione non sarebbe mai stata abbastanza. La sua affermazione non ci sorprese, ma per una volta dovemmo concordare tutti che non si trattava di eccesso di zelo e paranoia, ma Alastor aveva ragione: la situazione stava lentamente cominciando a farsi più difficile e pericolosa, era inutile negarlo, ed era solo questione di tempo prima che accadesse qualche cosa.   
  
Avevo trascorso la serata cercando di scrivere una lettera del tutto innocua e insospettabile ad Harry, senza successo: era tremendamente difficile e frustrante provare a mettere su pergamena qualche parola che fosse sensata e che valesse la pena di essere letta, senza rischiare tuttavia di dare indizi pericolosi ad eventuali intercettatori. Non avevo notizie di Harry da troppo tempo, e per quanto fossi sicuro che non gli fosse successo niente di male - Silente era ad Hogwarts, e sapevo che aveva più di un occhio di riguardo per lui - volevo leggere sue notizie direttamente da lui. Inoltre, quell'estate mi era sembrato particolarmente scontento e frustrato, e immaginavo che un po' di considerazione non potesse che fargli piacere.  
Era ormai passata la mezzanotte ed io ero riuscito a scrivere solamente poche righe inutili, quando sentii due lievissimi colpi alla porta: se fossi stato addormentato, non li avrei mai sentiti.  
"Avanti" risposi invece, rimanendo seduto alla scrivania.  
Alhena apparve sulla porta, ancora avvolta in un mantello nero coperto di neve. Aveva il viso arrossato dal freddo, e sembrava sorpresa di vedermi ancora sveglio. Io le sorrisi di rimando, sinceramente contento di vederla.  
Fece un passo avanti, guardandosi attorno con curiosità.  
"Lo so, non sembra esattamente la stanza di un quasi quarantenne. Non giudicarmi".  
La mia stanza infatti era rimasta tale e quale a come l'avevo lasciata quando me ne ero andato di casa a quindici anni: vecchie coccarde e stendardi di Grifondoro gettavano lampi scarlatti e dorati da ogni angolo, mentre i muri erano tappezzati da vecchi poster e fotografie del tempo della scuola. Avevo usato degli incantesimi di adesione permanente, e da quando ero tornato a vivere a Grummauld Place non avevo nemmeno cercato di rimuoverli: farlo avrebbe significato ammettere con me stesso che quella sistemazione era definitiva, che non si trattava più solo di un rifugio temporaneo e che Grimmauld Place era tornata ad essere la mia casa. Era una cosa piuttosto sciocca, me ne rendevo benissimo conto, ma non potevo fare a meno di credere che, se avessi mantenuto una sorta di precarietà, la mia permanenza lì mi sarebbe sembrata più temporanea.   
Lei mi sorrise.  
"Non pensavo fossi ancora sveglio".  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle: non avevo mai avuto dei ritmi di sonno e veglia particolarmente regolari.  
"Dammi pure il mantello", dissi invece. Alhena obbedì, rivelando una lunga veste da strega color cobalto.  
Le feci un cenno verso il letto, e lei si sedette delicatamente, osservando lo sbiadito stendardo Grifondoro che campeggiava lungo il muro. Sorrise, scuotendo la testa.  
"Che hai?"  
Lei scoppiò a ridere.  
"Nulla. È solo che mi fa ridere come questa casa sembri la sala comune di Serpeverde, mentre la tua stanza ha esistito tutti questi anni in rosso e oro. Anche la casa dei miei genitori era così, ma sono certa che la mia stanza sia stata pulita e disinfettata, se non bruciata. Non credo sia rimasta nemmeno una cravatta Corvonero, lì".  
Questa volta fui io a ridere.  
"Lo sapevo!" Lei mi lanciò uno sguardo interrogativo, così mi affrettai a spiegarle: "Sapevo che dovevi essere una Corvonero. Sei troppo ligia alle regole per essere Grifondoro, non sei abbastanza stronza per Serpeverde, ma sei abbastanza stronza da non essere Tassorosso".  
Lei scosse la testa, ma stava sorridendo.  
"Avrei qualcosa da ridire sulla tua prima affermazione, ma non importa. Però pensavo che l'avessi capito dal cervello! Ma del resto, si sa, i Grifondoro sono sempre troppo impegnati a compiacersi delle proprie imprese per notare il cervello altrui".  
 Alhenea rideva. Aveva i capelli raccolti in una treccia, ma numerose ciocche intorno al viso erano sfuggite all'acconciatura, e scendevano ad accarezzarle le guance e il mento delicato.  
"Sai, in effetti ero più impegnato a notare altro di te..."  
La vidi osservare incuriosita un vecchio poster che rappresentava una procace ragazza in bikini in sella ad una motocicletta.  
“Carina, quella”, disse.  
Io continuai a guardarla, mentre rispondevo: “Sì, niente male, vero? Era una bella moto, per l'epoca” Lei scosse di nuovo la testa, ridendo.  
Mi sedetti sul letto accanto a lei, e le poggiai una mano dietro la schiena, in corrispondenza delle reni. Lei si inarcò delicatamente, reagendo al mio tocco. Le risate erano sparite dal suo volto, ed era tornata quell'espressione determinata e accesa. Si voltò per avermi completamente di fronte, inginocchiandosi sul letto. Con delicatezza, allungò le sue mani affusolate a stringermi il volto, poi, con lentezza studiata, mi baciò. Era un bacio lento, uno sfiorarsi di labbra e un cercarsi con attenzione, senza voler esagerare. Era la sua lingua a condurre il gioco, una danza trascinata ed estremamente sensuale, e io mi lasciai guidare, abbandonato contro di lei. Si sollevò sulle ginocchia, e venne a sedersi a cavalcioni delle mie cosce, senza smettere di baciarmi. I miei vestiti e la sua veste pesante non mi permettevano di sentire tutte le delicate forme del suo corpo, ma cercai di frenare l'urgenza che sentivo crescere nell'inguine. Era bello anche così, era bello anche solo sentire il suo peso sul mio corpo e la sua bocca sulla mia, lenta, dolce. Ci sarebbe stato tempo per l'urgenza, per i corpi sudati e gli spasmi, ora volevo restare semplicemente così, con le sue cosce attorno alle mie e le mie mani intrecciate ai suoi capelli.  
Alhena mi baciava, e le sue dita mi accarezzavano gli zigomi e la barba incolta, con una delicatezza che non avevo mai provato. Oh, sì, nella mia vita prima di Azkaban c'erano stati baci dolci e pieni di romanticismo, ma erano sempre stati baci impacciati o pressati dalla mia urgenza di ottenere qualcosa di più. Quello di Alhena era invece il bacio di una donna, una donna che sapeva che avrebbe potuto avere tutto, che si aspettava di andare oltre, ma non aveva fretta. Sospirai sulle sue labbra, un sospiro grato ed appagato. Lei si sistemò meglio sulle sue gambe, sfiorandomi così l'erezione appena abbozzata che stava cominciando a svegliarsi.  
Quel tocco mi riscosse dal torpore confortevole di quel bacio, e improvvisamente la strinsi più forte, cercando un contatto più profondo con lei, esplorando con un desiderio rinnovato la sua bocca. Le accarezzai la schiena e scesi a strizzarle la natica destra, ancora fasciata dalla lunga veste. Cercai l'orlo dell'abito, frugando freneticamente in mezzo a quell'abbondare di stoffe, cercando di raggiungere le sue gambe sode e forti. Maledizione, non ricordavo quanto fossero scomode per queste cose le vesti da strega.  
"Aspetta, ci penso io".  
Alhena si divincolò rapidamente dal mio abbraccio, scese dal letto e iniziò ad armeggiare con la chiusura dell'abito sulla schiena. In men che non si dica l'abito si accartocciò a terra, rivelando le spalle tonde e bianche di Alhena, e il suo busto fasciato da una sottile sottoveste bianca. Scavalcò l'abito con un saltello aggraziato, e si gettò di nuovo fra le mie braccia. Mentre le baciavo il collo e le spalle, mi tornarono in mente le parole di Remus, e così afferrai la mia bacchetta e lanciai un incantesimo silenziante alla porta. Lei mi guardò con un sorriso malizioso, e io senza riguardo le abbassai le spalline della sottoveste, scoprendo i suoi piccoli seni. Li afferrai con entrambe le mani, li strizzai e li massaggiai vigorosamente, mentre cercavo di insinuare un ginocchio fra le sue cosce, allargandole. Alhena a quel punto si divincolò dal mio abbraccio, si sciolse la treccia e mi sussurrò:  
"Questa notte lascia guidare me, vuoi?"  
Ero sempre stato piuttosto intraprendente, ma gli occhi di Alhena brillavano di un'eccitazione che non le avevo mai visto, e con un'ultima strizzata al suo seno le risposi:  
"Sono nelle sue mani, mademoisselle."  
Alhena riprese quindi a baciarmi con la stessa lentezza di prima, ma c'era una deliberazione, una sensualità nuova nel suo bacio. Mentre mi esplorava la bocca, una sua mano era scesa ad accarezzarmi il collo, per poi indugiare sul primo bottone della camicia. La sua bocca scese a disegnare baci umidi e sensuali sul mio mento e sul collo, e lentamente le sue mani cominciarono ad aprirmi la camicia. Slacciava un bottone, e baciava attentamente il nuovo lembo di pelle, e continuò così fino a quando la camicia non fu completamente aperta, e la sua bocca si trovava a lambire la pelle appena oltre l'orlo dei pantaloni. Gemetti, in preda all'eccitazione, ma lei per tutta risposta mi sfilò la camicia dalle spalle, lanciandola sopra la sua veste sul pavimento. Tornò a baciarmi il petto magro, risalendo dolcemente e soffermandosi su ogni cicatrice che Azkaban mi aveva lasciato. Quando la sua bocca fu di nuovo all'altezza del mio viso, si leccò le labbra e mi diede un bacio vorace.  
La sentii armeggiare con la sua sottoveste, ma non se la sfilò. Quello che reggeva fra le mani quando smise di baciarmi era una sottile striscia di stoffa candida: le sue mutandine, che con deliberata lentezza seguirono la mia camicia e il suo abito, mentre mi fissava negli occhi con uno sguardo carico di malizia. Infine portò le mani sull'orlo della sottoveste, sfilandola con un rapido gesto. Il suo ventre piatto e scolpito dalla danza si allungò, disegnando un arco, e lei rimase per un secondo ferma a fissarmi, nuda. Poi mi prese una mano, e lentamente la guidò in mezzo alle sue cosce, a sfiorarle il sesso caldo e umido. Le feci scivolare un dito all'interno, e questo scivolò come se fosse stata fatta di burro. Alhena gemette, e mosse il bacino per permettermi di entrare in lei più a fondo. Inserii un secondo dito in quella stretta apertura, muovendomi con lenti movimenti circolari. Alhena sospirò, poi si ritrasse. Io mi sentivo impazzire: la mia erezione premeva dolorosamente contro la stoffa dei pantaloni, in preda all'eccitazione. Avrei voluto affondare in lei, sentirmi annegare nel suo calore, ma Alhena aveva deciso di prendersi i suoi tempi.  
Slacciò lentamente la chiusura dei pantaloni, e abbassò l'elastico delle mutande, lasciando così la mia erezione libera. Una mano scese ad accarezzarla piano, percorrendola lentamente su e giù, mentre con l'altra mano cercava di liberarmi le gambe dagli indumenti. Feci leva sui miei gomiti e sollevai il bacino, e finalmente fummo entrambi nudi. Alhena si accoccolò fra le mie gambe, e continuando a massaggiarmi il pene si chinò a baciarne la punta. Un bacio umido, che presto si dischiuse, e io sentii la sua lingua calda iniziare a lambirmi dolcemente. Non c'era fretta nei suoi movimenti, che erano studiati e attenti. Osservava il mio viso, le mie reazioni, i miei gemiti e i miei sospiri, e intanto continuava a muovere lentamente la bocca, come se stesse cercando di imparare a memoria le mie espressioni. Io non potei trattenere un forte gemito, le affondai le mani nei capelli e cercai di attrarla di più verso di me. Lei non oppose resistenza, ma non si piegò al ritmo che cercavo di darle, continuò a muoversi piano. Quando mi sentii arrivato al limite, lei si ritrasse, e tornò a baciarmi le labbra. Io affondai le mani nei suoi capelli, attirandola a me, e scesi ad accarezzarle la schiena e i fianchi sottili.  
Si mise di nuovo a cavallo delle mie gambe, ma questa volta non c'erano i nostri vestiti a fare da barriera fra i nostri corpi, e con un fremito avvertii chiaramente il suo calore bruciarmi la pelle. Prese la mia bacchetta e praticò l'incantesimo di protezione. Io ero ancora semiseduto, adagiato contro numerosi cuscini, così che il suo viso era esattamente all'altezza del mio: potei quindi vedere la sua espressione concentrata aprirsi in un'estasi di stupore appagato quando, lentamente, lasciò scivolare il mio sesso nel suo. Era stato un movimento estremamente lento, fatto di piccoli aggiustamenti e scivolamenti trattenuti, e potei assaporare la sensazione delle sue umide carni che si dischiudevano lentamente, accogliendomi. Rimase immobile per un secondo, poi strinse le sue gambe attorno alla mia vita e si strinse a me, il suo seno premuto contro il mio petto. Ero dentro di lei, ma in quella posizione mi sembrava di poterla circondare completamente.  
Iniziò ad ondeggiare piano, compiendo lenti movimenti semicircolari, e io sentivo i suoi muscoli contrarsi, massaggiandomi meravigliosamente il sesso. Mi abbandonai all'estasi di quel momento, e capii che ora Alhena aveva smesso di studiare le mie reazioni, ma era tutta concentrata sul suo piacere. Si sollevava e ricadeva con movimenti sempre più bruschi, e le mie mani posate sui suoi fianchi accompagnavano gli scatti del suo bacino. Sentii le sue dita sottili affondarmi nella schiena, mentre mi stringeva spasmodicamente a sé. Improvvisamente inarcò la schiena, gettò la testa all'indietro, gli occhi serrati, e si lanciò in una corsa di fremiti e movimenti rapidi, profondi, colmi d'urgenza. Il suo viso trasfigurato dal piacere imminente mi fece scattare qualcosa, la strinsi ancora più forte e iniziai a muovere il mio bacino sotto di lei, cercando di arrivare il più in fondo possibile, cercando di raggiungere il centro del suo corpo.  
Un grido strozzato le fece vibrare la gola, e il suo sesso si contrasse in una serie di spasmi che mi fecero oltrepassare il limite. Gridammo il nostro piacere insieme, dondolandoci freneticamente e stringendoci in un abbraccio convulso.  
  
  
Alhena ansimava, ancora a cavallo delle mie gambe, ancora di piena di me, la fronte abbandonata mollemente sulla mia spalla. Tremava, anche, e io ero svuotato e confuso. La stringevo a me, carezzandole dolcemente la schiena e la cascata di capelli biondi, spettinati e aggrovigliati.  
Sentivo qualcosa di umido sfiorarmi la pelle della spalla destra, ed ebbi il terribile sospetto che Alhena stesse piangendo. Non sapevo cosa fare, avrei voluto baciarla e stringerla a me, ma non avevo il coraggio di affrontare le sue lacrime. Mi limitai così a tenerla stretta, sperando che si calmasse.  
Alla fine sentii il suo respiro farsi regolare, e lentamente lei scese sdraiarsi al mio fianco, tenendo però il viso nascosto fra il mio petto e i suoi capelli. Non volevo forzarla, non volevo obbligarla a parlare se non se la sentiva, e così mi limitai a passarle un braccio attorno alle spalle sottili e a sollevare la coperta a coprire entrambi i nostri corpi.  
Quando stavo per cedere al sonno, sentii Alhena cambiare posizione, la sua voce mi arrivò flebile all'orecchio.  
"Vuoi che me ne vada?"  
Non ci avevo nemmeno pensato, a dire il vero. Il suo calore accanto al mio corpo era piacevole, era quasi naturale, mi faceva sentire sereno. Del resto, chiederle esplicitamente  di restare avrebbe avuto delle implicazioni troppo grandi, che non avevo voglia di affrontare. Io avevo già dormito da lei, perché ora doveva chiedermi esplicitamente una cosa simile?  
"Non sei scomoda qui?"  
Non era quello che avrei voluto dire. Non era quello il modo in cui avrei voluto dirlo: cercavo solamente di dirle che non doveva sentirsi obbligata a restare, se non ne aveva voglia, ma mi accorsi subito di aver detto una sciocchezza.  
La sentii irrigidirsi al mio fianco, poi sentii l'aria fredda penetrare nel letto quando lei scostò la coperta per uscire. Non disse una parola, si vestì in fretta e uscì dalla mia stanza. Io rimasi immobile, senza avere il coraggio di fare nulla. Mi sentivo vuoto e solo, il letto sembrava troppo grande, ora, e tutto il benessere che avevo provato quando Alhena mi teneva stretto a sé era improvvisamente scomparso.Poi mi ricordai del suo tremore, della sua testa affondata nella mia spalla mentre piangeva, e mi resi conto che, qualunque fosse il motivo che l'aveva ridotta in quello stato, non avrei mai dovuto fare finta di niente per poi lasciarla andare via senza nemmeno dirle una parola.  
Con uno scatto, mi alzai dal letto e infilai velocemente i pantaloni, e rabbrividendo per il freddo mi precipitai nel corridoio buio e lungo le scale. Arrivai davanti alla porta della sua stanza, e vidi che una luce flebile e tremolante filtrava oltre la fessura sotto la porta. Bussai piano, con il cuore in gola: non sapevo cosa avrei potuto dirle, ma dovevo almeno provarci. Alhena non rispose, anche se sentii un leggero rumore di passi nella stanza. Bussai di nuovo, questa volta più forte.  
"Alhena, sono io. Apri, per favore".  
Ormai stavo tempestando la porta di colpi, incurante dei membri dell'Ordine o di Kreacher o di qualunque altra cosa.  
Afferrai la maniglia, e la scossi più volte, ma la porta rimase chiusa. Per un attimo fui tentato di estrarre la bacchetta e di provare con un Alohomora, ma poi mi resi conto che sarebbe stata una violenza e una mancanza di rispetto imperdonabile.  
Bussai di nuovo, questa volta più gentilmente.  
"Vorrei parlarti, Alhena. Mi puoi aprire, per piacere?"  
L'unica risposta che ottenni fu lo spegnersi della luce nella stanza.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Non voglio giustificarmi, ma questo capitolo lo avrei voluto intitolare "La frustrazione": sì, non ho mai trovato così difficile scrivere qualche cosa, e il risultato è decisamente insoddisfacente. La prima volta l'ho scritto, poi ho spento il pc e non ho salvato. La seconda ho scritto, e quando ho riletto ho pensato di essere tornata indietro di una decina d'anni e di avere tra le mani il mio diario delle medie. Poi ho riscritto una terza volta, e il risultato non era un granché: mentre editavo l'html ho corretto e limato buona parte del testo, ma poi internet è esploso, e ho perso tutte le modifiche. Di nuovo. Capirete dunque che alla fine ho pubblicato più per disperazione che altro.  
> La conversazione con Remus mi sembra estremamente semplicistica, nonché poco coerente con quello che farebbe e direbbe il Remus della Rowling. Avrei voluto dare a quella scena tutto uno spessore diverso, ma i quaranta gradi qui fuori mi fanno ragionare come una dodicenne. La scena di sesso mi sembra tratta da un Harmony di seconda scelta (esistono Harmony di prima scelta?) ma di nuovo, non sarei riuscita a riscrivere per la centesima volta il tutto.  
> So che questi ultimi due capitoli sembrano molto simili, ma vi prometto che non è questa la direzione che voglio dare alla storia. Spero abbiate la pazienza di seguirmi.  
> Intanto, grazie a tutti voi che leggete in silenzio, e un grazie infinito a tutti voi che mi avete lasciato un commento. Siete preziosi.  
> Un abbraccio,  
> Jess


	11. L'Esercito di Silente

_Capitolo 12  
 **L'Esercito di Silente**_  
 

Quando alla fine la casa si svuotò definitivamente, io rimasi solo in soggiorno, davanti alle braci morenti del camino.  
Non avevo voglia di tornare nella mia stanza, sapevo che cercare di dormire non sarebbe servito a niente: se anche, miracolosamente, fossi riuscito a prendere sonno, il mio inconscio mi avrebbe mostrato solamente cose che non avevo voglia di rivivere.   
Terrorizzato all'idea di dover affrontare di nuovo i mostri più oscuri che albergavano nella mia mente, decisi di restare risolutamente in salotto. Sarebbe stato più facile non addormentarmi, se fossi rimasto seduto su una rigida poltrona in pelle di drago che conservava ancora l'odore sgradevole dei sigari fumati da mio padre, piuttosto che starmene disteso fra le calde coperte invitanti del mio letto. Le stesse coperte che, ventiquattro ore prima, mi avevano visto quasi felice stringere fra le braccia Alhena.  
 _Alhena_.  
Per la prima volta da quando Remus mi aveva comunicato del Marchio Nero a Godric's Hollow mi concessi di pensare a lei. Mi chiesi che fine avesse fatto, perché non si era vista per tutto il giorno, ma cercai di non preoccuparmene troppo. Probabilmente era molto impegnata a dividersi tra il lavoro e i turni di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri: con il pandemonio degli accadimenti di quel pomeriggio sicuramente tutti i membri dell'Ordine impiegati al Ministero avrebbero avuto altre cose a cui pensare, e probabilmente Alhena avrebbe dovuto coprire i turni di qualcuno. Per un attimo, indugiai ad immaginarla sola al termine di un lungo corridoio buio, la bacchetta levata davanti a sé e l'espressione decisa e attenta di un felino pronta ad attaccare, e mi ritrovai a sperare che Tonks si fosse sbagliata di grosso sentendosi osservata. Mi chiesi se si sentisse meglio rispetto alla notte precedente: non avevo idea di che cosa le fosse preso quando aveva pianto silenziosamente sulla mia spalla, ma l'unica cosa che riuscivo a fare era sperare che ora fosse serena.  
Mi ritrovai a rivivere con la mente i momenti in cui eravamo stati insieme, a ripensare ai suoi baci e alle sue carezze, all'urgenza con cui cedeva al mio desiderio e alla disperazione con cui si abbandonava all'estasi, sperando che questi pensieri potessero tenere lontani l'orrore che si annidava poco sotto il velo della mia consapevolezza.  
Chiusi gli occhi, abbandonandomi a fantasticherie che includevano un'Alhena estremamente disinibita caddi in una specie di dormiveglia, spesso interrotto da bruschi risvegli in cui la realtà di quanto era successo a Godric's Hollow mi costringeva a concentrarmi sul ritmo del mio respiro.  
La notte sembrava non passare mai, e ogni volta che mi sentivo abbastanza stanco da cedere al sonno una morsa tremenda mi serrava la gola, impedendomi di respirare e imperlandomi la fronte e la schiena di sudore freddo. Del fuoco nel camino non restavano che poche braci, faceva freddo, ma non avevo voglia di alzarmi in piedi per attizzare le fiamme.  
Quando ormai pensavo che avrei perso il senno prima dell'arrivo dell'alba, sentii un rumore presso la porta d'ingresso, e tesi le orecchie. Non sapevo che cosa avrei detto ad Alhena quando me la fossi trovata davanti all'alba in soggiorno, ma non mi importava: la notte era stata così lunga e tormentata che avrei accolto con gioia anche una sua fattura.  
I passi concitati che percorrevano il corridoio d'ingresso rivelarono però ben presto la figura tozza e caracollante di Dedalus Diggle, intabarrato in un lungo mantello madido di pioggia e neve.  
“Sirius, per le mutande di Merlino, che ci fai qui? Mi hai fatto perdere dieci anni di vita!”  
Quando mi alzai dalla poltrona, il povero Dedalus sussultò, stringendosi le mani al petto.  
“Scusami, scusa, non volevo spaventarti. Che ci fai in giro così presto?”  
Ansimando, Dedalus si arrotolò tra le dita i buffi baffetti intrisi d'acqua, cercando di donare loro una forma armoniosa.  
“Fleur Delacour mi ha appena dato il cambio giù al Ministero. E' tutto tranquillo.”  
Annuii, pensieroso. Dunque Alhena non aveva fatto il turno di notte, né avrebbe fatto quello della mattina, eppure non si era vista. Escludevo che avesse lavorato fino a tardi e che fosse rientrata a casa senza che io la sentissi, perché non avevo propriamente dormito per tutta la notte. Ma allora, dove diamine poteva essersi andata a cacciare?  
Seguii Dedalus in cucina, cercando di allontanare i miei pensieri dal soggetto _Alhena_.  
“Dedalus, hai per caso qualche novità su Godric's Hollow?”  
Iniziai ad armeggiare con la caffettiera: il thè non mi sarebbe bastato, quella mattina.  
Dedalus scosse la testa, un'espressione triste dipinta in volto.  
“No, non che io sappia. Ho incrociato Arthur, mentre uscivo, e mi ha solo detto che sul Profeta di questa mattina non se ne fa il minimo cenno, e che dal Ministero sembra non ci siano novità di alcun genere”.  
Io sospirai, dirigendo con la bacchetta quattro uova nella padella sfrigolante. Non so che cosa mi aspettassi: qualche altro gesto eclatante, o almeno qualche indizio sulla posizione di Bellatrix. I suoi occhi, così simili ai miei, continuavano ad apparirmi ogni volta che abbassavo le palpebre: quella donna mi metteva i brividi, perché era completamente pazza, pronta a tutto pur di compiacere il suo padrone. L'idea che la sua agghiacciante risata fosse risuonata proprio nel vialetto della casa di Lily e James mi fece passare del tutto il poco appetito che avevo.  
Rimasi per un po' in silenzio, e Dedalus, dopo aver ingurgitato rapidamente un toast e un uovo sbattuto si scusò e si ritirò in camera sua a riposare un po'.  
  
Ben presto i miei cupi pensieri vennero interrotti da un sordo borbottare proveniente dalla soglia della cucina:  
"Traditori del proprio sangue! Oh, la mia povera Padrona, la mia amata, adorata Padrona, cosa direbbe la Signora se vedesse la feccia che il povero Kreacher è costretto a servire? Sporchi Sanguemarcio, babbanofili, e addirittura mezzi uomini!"  
Kreacher, l'Elfo Domestico che avevo ereditato insieme alla proprietà Black, entrò in cucina fingendo di non vedermi. Indossava una tunica lacera e piena di orride macchie, che probabilmente non vedeva ombra di sapone da diversi anni, e trascinava rumorosamente i suoi piccoli piedi. Guardandolo meglio, mi resi conto che nascondeva qualcosa sotto la tunica: l'angolo di un foglio spuntava appena sotto il suo collo, come se avesse nascosto il suo tesoro contro il petto. Sapevo benissimo che la creatura aveva cercato di salvare dalla spazzatura buona parte dei cimeli di famiglia, e in fondo non me ne era mai importato più di tanto, ma quel foglio attirò la mia attenzione.  
"Kreacher, fammi vedere cos'hai rubato" ordinai, brusco.  
Kreacher si immobilizzo, i suoi grossi occhi gialli pieni di odio all'idea di essere stato scoperto.  
"Kreacher non ha rubato nulla, Padrone. Kreacher conserva quello che il Padrone non capisce essere importante."  
Cercando di controllarmi, fissai gli occhi annebbiati dell'elfo, e sibilai:  
"Dammi quel foglio che tieni sotto la tunica. Immediatamente".  
Chiaramente contrariato, Kreacher si vide costretto a sfilare il foglio dal suo nascondiglio, e me lo porse con il piccolo pugno tremante, mentre mormorava:  
"Kreacher obbedisce, perché Kreacher è un bravo elfo, ma Kreacher vorrebbe morire piuttosto che servire il traditore della famiglia".  
Il foglio si rivelò non essere nient'altro che la prima pagina della Gazzetta del Profeta di qualche settimana prima, quella su cui campeggiava la fotografia di Bellatrix Lestrange. La fotografia era stropicciata e spiegazzata, come se Kreacher avesse avuto l'abitudine di portarla sempre con sé e di osservarla appena ne avesse avuto l'occasione. Lo sguardo folle e privo di umanità di quella donna continuava ad occhieggiare verso di me con insolenza, mentre io stringevo i pungi in preda ad una rabbia del tutto rinnovata .  
“Che storia è questa, Kreacher?”  
L'elfo, mormorando maledizioni e insulti sottovoce, mi guardò con gli occhi pieni di odio.  
“Kreacher ha visto la foto di Mrs. Bella sul giornale, Padrone, e Kreacher non ha voluto che la foto di Mrs. Bella finisse nella spazzatura insieme agli avanzi della cena dei traditori del proprio sangue...”  
“Taci!” Lo interruppi, gridando. Non ero disposto a sopportare di nuovo gli insulti di quel vecchio Elfo, non avevo intenzione di sentire la sua voce strascicata parlare della virtù di Bellatrix e di quanto lei soddisfacesse i valori della famiglia.  
Estrassi la bacchetta dalla tasca posteriore dei pantaloni, e diedi fuoco al foglio di giornale. Vidi Kreacher contorcersi e percuotersi il petto con i piccoli pugni serrati, mentre la sua bocca si deformava a cercare di formulare parole vuote, che il mio ordine di tacere soffocava nella sua gola. Quando del foglio non rimase altro che un mucchietto di cenere e una gran puzza di bruciato, ordinai a Kreacher di andarsene dalla cucina e mi lasciai ricadere pesantemente sulla poltrona. Ero stanco, mi sentivo indolenzito come se avessi fatto un grosso sforzo fisico, e bruciare quella maledetta fotografia non mi aveva minimamente aiutato ad abbassare il livello di stress e di rabbia che annebbiavano la mia mente.  
Rimasi immobile in cucina per quella che sarebbe potuta essere anche un'ora, senza avere la minima voglia di fare qualsiasi cosa, fino a quando sulla soglia della porta non comparve Remus: era più pallido del solito, il suo viso stanco e tirato era solcato da profonde occhiaie e rughe di preoccupazione. Aveva la stessa espressione che di solito caratterizzava il mattino successivo alla prima notte di luna piena, la stessa spossatezza e lo stesso dolore, ma questa volta sapevo che c'era molto altro, dietro quel viso stanco.  
Ci salutammo in silenzio, facendoci un cenno con il capo. Non c'era alcun bisogno di dirci che entrambi non avevamo praticamente chiuso occhio, né c'era bisogno di raccontarci cosa ci aveva tenuti svegli. Remus si versò una generosa tazza di caffè, che ormai doveva essersi raffreddato, e lo bevve d'un fiato, con una smorfia. Si guardò intorno, arricciando il naso, e disse:  
“Cosa diamine hai cercato di cucinare? C'è una puzza terribile”.  
Si alzò ed andò ad aprire la finestra sopra il lavandino, per far cambiare un po' l'aria. Rabbrividii nel sentire l'aria gelida del mattino invernale invadermi i polmoni, e borbottai:  
“Niente, ho solo bruciato la fotografia di Bellatrix che quell'idiota di Kreacher tiene nascosta sotto la tunica.”  
Remus emise un verso gutturale, a metà fra il disgustato e l'oltraggiato, e il silenzio tornò ad impossessarsi della cucina.  
  
Trascorsi il resto della giornata praticamente solo, perché la maggior parte degli abitanti della casa sembrava più impegnata del solito con i turni dell'Ordine o con i loro impieghi. Per la prima volta dopo mesi cenai da solo, obbligandomi a ingerire quel tanto di necessario alla sopravvivenza, e quando tornai nella mia camera, esausto, crollai sul letto.  
Mi resi conto di quanto avessi sofferto la solitudine in quelle ore solamente quando, il mezzogiorno successivo, mi ritrovai la casa invasa di persone: era domenica, e dati i recenti avvenimenti sembrava che tutti volessero essere informati, così la cucina di Grimmauld Place si trovò affollata quasi come durante le riunioni: Remus e Tonks stavano apparecchiando la tavola immersi in una fitta conversazione, mentre Molly e Dedalus Diggle si affaccendavano davanti ai fornelli. Arthur Weasley, Kingsley Shakebolt e Alastor Moody erano sul divano del soggiorno, discutendo con fare grave dell'assoluta mancanza di indizi riguardo alla possibile posizione dei Mangiamorte, tutti e tre con la stessa espressione frustrata dipinta in viso. Fleur Delacour era in piedi davanti al camino, intenta a riscaldarsi le mani, mentre Hestia Jones la ascoltava decantare la precisione dei metodi di educazione adottati a Beauxbatons. Bill Weasley era impegnato a pattugliare i corridoi dell'Ufficio Misteri, e io di nuovo mi ritrovai a chiedermi che fine avesse potuto fare Alhena. Non era ancora rincasata, e sembrava che non si sarebbe fatta viva nemmeno quella domenica. Sentii una strana contrazione alla bocca dello stomaco, e mi resi conto che si trattava di preoccupazione: ormai non rincasava da giorni, e mi stavo iniziando a chiedere se fosse tutto a posto. Forse non voleva più avere nulla a che fare con me, forse si era semplicemente trovata un altro alloggio - o era tornata nell'abitazione babbana in cui aveva vissuto prima di arrivare a Grimmauld Place - e l'avremmo rivista solamente durante le riunioni. Certo non poteva esserle successo niente, o qualcuno ne avrebbe parlato.   
Durante il pranzo cercai di accantonare la questione, ripromettendomi di chiedere delucidazioni a Tonks appena la situazione fosse stata abbastanza tranquilla. In fondo lei ed Alhena andavano piuttosto d'accordo, ero certo che Tonks dovesse sapere dove diamine si fosse andata a cacciare Alhena: speravo solamente che la conversazione non prendesse una piega troppo imbarazzante.  
In ogni caso, fui distratto da tutti i miei propositi dall'arrivo di un particolarmente entusiasta Mundungus Fletcher. I suoi occhi erano piuttosto arrossati, come se avesse già ingollato parecchi bicchieri di Whiskey Incendiario.  
Avventandosi su quel poco di torta di mele che era avanzata, l'ometto mi fissò negli occhi con uno sguardo malizioso, e disse:  
“Non pensavo che il tuo figlioccio fosse un tipo da Testa di Porco”.  
A queste parole, Remus si bloccò nel bel mezzo di una frase, e si voltò anche lui a fissare Mundungus con aria incuriosita.  
“Che cosa stai dicendo?”  
Mundungus sogghignò, lanciando un'occhiata di traverso a Molly - che fortunatamente sembrava distratta dalla conversazione allegra con Hestia Jones e Fleur.  
“Oggi Hogsmeade era particolarmente caotica: gita di Hogwarts prima di Natale, studenti ovunque, e così mi sono rifugiato da Aberforth per starmene tranquillo. Non immagini la mia sorpresa quando ho visto entrare il tuo adorato figlioccio in compagnia del piccolo Weasley e di quell'altra, la Granger".  
Per quale assurdo motivo Harry aveva deciso di evitare i Tre Manici di Scopa e andare a rintanarsi in una bettola come la Testa di Porco? Ma non aveva visto che razza di persone erano gli avventori?  
Mundungus scoppiò a ridere vedendo l'espressione sbigottita dipinta sulla faccia di Remus.  
“Oh, sì, e non è tutto. Dopo un po' è arrivata una marea di studenti, saranno stati una ventina. Potter aveva qualche annuncio importante da fare”.  
A quelle parole, anche Tonks si unì alla conversazione, ascoltando con interesse quello che Mundungus aveva da dire.  
“Che ha fatto Harry?”  
Mundungus si versò un'abbondante dose di Whiskey Incendiario prima di proseguire:  
“La Granger l'ha convinto ha fondare una specie di gruppo di studio clandestino, un gruppo di resistenza alla Umbridge. Potter ha raccontato a quella banda di piccoli ribelli che Voi-Sapete-Chi è tornato, e si è proposto di insegnare loro a difendersi. Difendersi davvero, non scrivere un tema, come vorrebbe quel rospo della Umbridge.”  
Vidi il viso di Remus rabbuiarsi, mentre io non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso, specchiandomi nell'espressione entusiasta di Tonks. Questo sì che era il figlio di James, irriducibile e determinato.  
“Quindi fammi capire, questi ragazzini vogliono creare una sacca di resistenza all'interno di Hogwarts?”  
Chiese Tonsk, sorridendo. Mundungus annuì, sghignazzando.  
“Già. “L'esercito di Silente”, così hanno deciso di chiamarsi. Ginny Weasley l'ha deciso, a dire il vero.”  
Tonks scoppiò a ridere, esclamando:  
“L'ho sempre detto che Ginny è una che spacca!”  
Sfortunatamente, queste parole risuonarono proprio in un momento di silenzio, attirando l'attenzione di Molly.  
“Come mai parlate di mia figlia?”  
Chiese, sorridendo. Vedendo le nostre espressioni colpevoli, il sorriso le si gelò sulle labbra.  
“Dovete dirmi qualcosa?”  
Il suo sopracciglio si alzò in maniera minacciosa, e così Remus, in tono falsamente casuale, cercò di rassicurarla:  
“Non è niente, Molly. Stamattina Dung era ad Hogsmeade - sai, era giorno di visite per Hogwarts - ed ha incontrato Ginny e gli altri...”  
“Dove”.  
Era sorprendente come, quando si trattasse dei suoi figli, l'intuito di Molly diventasse pericolosamente vicino alla chiaroveggenza. Certo, forse le nostre espressioni erano un chiaro segno che ci fosse sotto qualcosa di più di un semplice scambio di auguri davanti alla porta di Mielandia, ma il suo intuito era comunque inquietante.  
“Alla Testa di Porco”.  
Tonks cercò di colpire Mundungus con un cacio da sotto il tavolo, centrando invece in pieno il mio ginocchio. Non ebbi tempo di pensare al dolore, perché la voce adirata di Molly attirò l'attenzione di tutti i presenti.  
“Alla Testa di Porco? E si può sapere che cosa ci faceva la mia bambina in un posto del genere, eh? L'hai scortata indietro, voglio sperare!”  
Mundungus, che sapeva di non essere molto apprezzato da Molly Weasley, borbottò:  
“Non sono il suo baby-sitter. E comunque era in compagnia di alti studenti, e c'erano tutti e tre i suoi fratelli”.  
Invece di calmarla, quelle parole non fecero che alterare ancora di più lo stato d'animo di Molly.  
"Oh, quei tre disgraziati! Ma che cos'hanno nel cervello? Portare Ginny in un posto del genere!”  
Arthur intervenne, con voce pacata, a calmare la moglie:  
“Tesoro, calmati per favore. Non è successo nulla di grave, su”.  
Poi, rivolgendo uno sguardo estremamente serio a Mundungus, chiese:  
“Che cosa ci facevano un gruppo di studenti di Hogwarts, tra cui i miei quattro figli, alla Testa di Porco?”  
Mundungus spiegò per filo e per segno quello che aveva ascoltato, causando un'ulteriore crisi di Molly, che era preoccupata che questo potesse mettere nei guai i ragazzi, e rafforzando il sentimento di orgoglio che io provavo nei confronti di Harry. Sapevo che non avrei dovuto esserne troppo contento, era un gesto sconsiderato e Harry non avrebbe dovuto mettersi contro la Umbridge - e di conseguenza il Ministero - più di quanto non fosse già, ma non potevo che sentire un fuoco scaldarmi il petto sapendo quello che lui aveva in mente di fare. James non sarebbe mai rimasto con le mani in mano mentre un Mago Oscuro cercava di prendere il potere e il Ministero impediva agli studenti di prepararsi a difendersi, e così Harry. Avrei voluto averlo davanti per abbracciarlo, e improvvisamente fui assalito da un senso di nostalgia e rimpianto così forte che mi sarei precipitato ad Hogwarts all'istante.  
Finalmente Molly si tranquillizzò, promettendo che avrebbe scritto ai suoi figli per impedire loro di partecipare ad una follia del genere e per cercare di convincere Harry a cambiare idea, e quando io dissi che non sarebbe servito a niente vidi negli occhi di Remus brillare, per un solo attimo, una scintilla di orgoglio. Avrebbe potuto nascondersi quanto voleva dietro la maschera dell'impeccabile professor Lupin, ma sotto sotto Remus restava un Malandrino.  
  
Parlare di Harry mi aveva portato lontanissimo da Alhena, ormai non pensavo più al mistero della sua assenza, e mi ricordai dei miei piani di parlare con Tonks solamente quando Remus si offrì di accompagnarla al Ministero, nel tardo pomeriggio, per dare il cambio a Bill Weasley. Cercai di accontentarmi di pensare che in fondo non poteva essere successo nulla di grave, e mi costrinsi a passare il resto della serata tranquillo.  
Dopo una cena decisamente meno affollata, decisi di trattenermi in salotto, leggendo un libro. In realtà non stavo prestando la minima attenzione alle pagine che avevo davanti: la verità, che non avrei ammesso nemmeno a me stesso, era che speravo di incrociare Alhena. Il sabato e la domenica sera solitamente lavorava, e rincasava piuttosto tardi, ma decisi di trattenermi comunque in salotto. Se il sonno avesse preso il sopravvento, allora sarei tornato nella mia stanza.  
Erano da poco passate le dieci quando sentii la porta dell'ingresso aprirsi, e tesi le orecchie, improvvisamente nervoso. Non sapevo se Alhena avrebbe voluto almeno guardarmi in faccia, ma la sua assenza immotivata mi stava iniziando a preoccupare davvero, e volevo almeno vederla e accertarmi che stesse bene.  
La persona che però fece il suo ingresso in salotto non era Alhena, ma Bill Weasley.  
“Oh, ciao, Bill”.  
Dissi, più cupo di quanto avessi voluto sembrare.  
“Scusa l'intrusione, Sirius, me ne vado subito. La mamma ha dimenticato qui il suo cappello nuovo, e mi ha spedito a recuperarlo”.  
Osservai il ragazzo afferrare un cappello viola acceso dall'appendiabiti, quando un'ispirazione improvvisa mi spinse a chiudere il libro e ad alzarmi in piedi. Perché no? In fondo, se c'era qualcuno che conosceva bene Alhena era proprio Bill, e io volevo solo sapere se lei stesse bene.  
“Bill, hai un minuto? Vorrei chiederti una cosa”.  
Bill mi sorrise, sistemandosi una ciocca ribelle dietro l'orecchio e sfilandosi il mantello.  
“Anche un'ora. La mamma è ancora fuori di sé per quello che stanno combinando Harry e i miei fratelli, non sono per niente ansioso di tornare da lei”.  
Si sedette comodamente sul divano, guardandomi curioso. Non avevamo mai parlato molto, io e lui, non da soli per lo meno, e ora mi resi conto di quanto fosse complicato iniziare un discorso del genere. Poi presi coraggio: lui ed Alhena erano molto legati, con tutta probabilità sapeva benissimo quello che era successo tra di noi, e allora al diavolo.  
“Bill, che fine ha fatto Alhena?”  
A quelle parole, vidi il suo sorriso sparire, sostituito da un'espressione dura e cupa.  
“Non te l'hanno detto?”  
Detto che cosa? Osservai intensamente il viso del ragazzo, cercando di cogliervi qualcosa di più, sentendo la morsa gelida della preoccupazione attanagliarmi lo stomaco.   
“No, Bill, non so niente. E' successo qualcosa?”  
Bill si strinse nelle spalle, come se ci stesse riflettendo lui stesso.  
“Be', non credo”.  
“In che senso _non credi_?”  
Che anche Bill non sapesse cosa le fosse successo? No, mi sembrava piuttosto improbabile che una sua amica sparisse per dei giorni e lui non facesse una piega.  
Sospirando, Bill si appoggiò allo schienale del divano.  
“E' partita qualche giorno fa. Non ne so molto nemmeno io, come sempre non ha voluto parlarne più di tanto. Silente crede che la sua famiglia possa essere in prima linea nel nascondere i Mangiamorte, hanno diversi possedimenti piuttosto ben protetti sparsi per il Paese, e così ha pensato di chiedere ad Alhena di provare a scoprire se nota qualcosa di sospetto nei dintorni”.  
Bill sembrava contrariato all'idea, mentre io sentivo uno strano sentimento - qualcosa di estremamente spiacevole - chiudermi la bocca dello stomaco.  
“Chi c'è con lei?”  
Bill sospirò, come se fosse proprio la domanda che non voleva sentire.  
“Nessuno”.  
A questo punto il sentimento spiacevole si trasformò in un'ondata di rabbia.  
“Mi vuoi dire che Silente l'ha mandata alla mercé di quei pazzi da sola?”  
Mi tornò in mente quello che mi aveva raccontato quella notte, di come sua madre avesse lasciato morire suo fratello solamente perché aveva disonorato la famiglia fuggendo da un combattimento. Che cosa avrebbero potuto fare ad una figlia che li aveva disonorati intraprendendo una carriera babbana?  
“Be', il piano non è proprio che lei si presenti a casa bussando alla porta principale e chiedendo se per caso abbiano messo Bellatrix Lestrange a dormire nella sua vecchia stanza. Deve solo osservare da lontano e vedere se ci sono movimenti sospetti. In caso positivo, si penserà a cosa fare tutti insieme”.  
Tutto questo non sembrava rendere la cosa minimamente più sensata.   
“Non ti seguo, Bill. Continuo a non capire perché Alhena dovrebbe starsene da sola a spiare fuori dalla finestra la casa di dei pazzi sanguinari”.  
Bill alzò un sopracciglio, confuso.  
“Sirius, non esagerare. Patrick ci avrà anche attaccati in mezzo ad una strada, ma era ubriaco. Non credo che i Macnair passino le loro serate sperando di poter lanciare un Anatema che Uccide contro loro figlia, nel caso dovesse tornare a casa.”  
“Con suo fratello non mi sembra siano stati molto più comprensivi.”  
Bill mi fissò, visibilmente confuso.  
“Cosa c'entra Orpheus?"  
Questa sì che era una sorpresa: possibile che Bill non sapesse niente di Hector? Possibile che Alhena ne avesse parlato con me, e non con Bill Weasley? Decisi di non tastare oltre quello che sembrava essere un sentiero piuttosto pericoloso, e così cercai di cambiare argomento.  
“Continuo a non capire perché sia dovuta andare da sola.”  
Bill si strinse nelle spalle, pensieroso.  
“I possedimenti dei Macnair hanno diverse protezioni per evitare l'avvicinarsi di intrusi, compresi alcuni incantesimi che riconoscono il sangue degli ospiti. Se qualcuno che non fa parte della loro famiglia si avvicinasse, i proprietari se ne accorgerebbero immediatamente”.  
Oh, certo, questo sì che era tranquillizzante: i Macnair potevano riconoscere il sangue di chi si avvicinava alla loro tenuta, di certo non avrebbero fatto alcuna modifica all'incantesimo perché rivelasse la presenza di una traditrice del proprio sangue.  
“E non credi che abbiano fatto in modo che gli incantesimi possano scattare all'avvicinarsi del sangue di lei in particolare?”  
Bill si grattò pensieroso il mento.  
“E' improbabile. Alhena non mette piede in una di quelle case da più di dieci anni, non credo che loro si aspettino di vederla tornare. E in ogni caso, sarà prudente”.  
Improvvisamente mi tornò alla mente il suo viso coperto di sangue, la sera in cui lei e Bill erano stati attaccati da suo cugino Patrick, e un brivido mi percorse la spina dorsale.  
“Non ha senso. Non ha il minimo senso. Rischia di farsi scoprire per niente, perché è una cosa del tutto inutile, non riuscirà a scoprire niente di utile.”  
Bill scosse la testa.  
“Anche secondo me è abbastanza improbabile che riesca a scoprire qualcosa, ma non possiamo lasciare la via intentata. E Alhena è l'unica a conoscere quelle dimore.”  
Affondai il viso tra le mani, massaggiandomi vigorosamente le tempie. Non mi piaceva l'dea che Alhena fosse lì fuori da sola, a spiare una famiglia che la odiava, senza che noi sapessimo nemmeno dove si trovasse di preciso.  
“Sirius, va tutto bene?”  
Bill mi guardava con un'intensità sorprendente, i suoi occhi azzurri fissi sul mio viso.  
“Come no, va benissimo. Alhena sta rischiando di farsi ammazzare, ma certo, non potrebbe andare meglio”.  
Avevo parlato con una rabbia e una preoccupazione che non mi rendevo nemmeno conto di avere, e mi resi conto solo troppo tardi che si trattava di una rabbia del tutto fuori luogo. Bill, infatti, raddrizzando la schiena mi guardò scuotendo la testa.  
“Sirius, non so davvero che cosa ti prenda. Lo so che Alhena non ti piace e che pensi sia una ragazzina viziata, ma ti assicuro che sa cavarsela benissimo da sola. Lei sa quello che fa, e lo sa Silente.”  
Certo, Silente aveva sicuramente qualche suo piano in testa, ma sarebbe stato troppo chiedere che ne parlasse anche con altre persone, che coinvolgesse qualcun altro.   
“Non volevo dire quello. E' solo che avrei preferito non fosse da sola”.  
Mi aveva cercato, la notte prima di partire. Deglutii con amarezza, sentendo un peso cadere e gravare sul mio petto. Aveva bussato alla mia porta, era venuta da me. Aveva fatto sesso con me con una dolcezza diversa, aveva pianto stringendosi a me e mi aveva chiesto di poter restare a dormire con me. Io non le avevo nemmeno chiesto perché stesse piangendo e l'avevo lasciata andare via da sola. Stava per partire, per andare a spiare una famiglia di pazzi, di gente che l'aveva attaccata in mezzo ad una strada e aveva lasciato morire suo fratello davanti ai suoi occhi, e io avevo pensato solo a prendermi il mio piacere senza nemmeno chiederle che cosa c'era che non andasse. Ero stato un idiota, un idiota egoista ed arrogante, come sempre.  
“Allora ti stai davvero preoccupando per lei”.  
Bill mi sorrise appena, fissando lo sguardo nel fuoco morente.  
“Il fatto che non mi sia simpatica non significa che voglia vederla fare una brutta fine”.  
Lo avevo sussurrato, fissandomi le mani.  
Bill si alzò in piedi, afferrando il cappello di Molly e gettandosi sulle spalle il mantello.  
“Tranquillo, Alhena è più testarda di quanto tu possa immaginare. Prima che tu possa accorgerti della sua assenza, sarà qui a darti di nuovo il tormento”.  
Finì di abbottonarsi il mantello, si avviò verso l'ingresso, e si voltò con un ghigno.  
“E stai tranquillo, il tuo segreto con me è al sicuro. Non le dirò che Sirius Black in fondo si preoccupa per lei”.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> __ N.d.A.  
> Eccoci di nuovo qui. Scusate il ritardo, ma non ce la faccio proprio a pubblicare con una cadenza precisa, ora. Temo che gli aggiornamenti saranno un po' ballerini, questo mese, ma comunq ue almeno un paio d'altri capitoli dovrebbero arrivare.
> 
> _Spero di non aver messo troppa roba, in questo capitolo: leggendolo, mi è parso di aver trattato tante cose in maniera un po' sbrigativa, ma non avrei saputo come dividerlo diversamente._  
>  Ora che le vicende stanno entrando un po' più nel vivo della storia, rimpiango sempre di più la scelta della narrazione in prima persona (soprattutto quando questa persona non mette mai il naso fuori di casa, e le vicende avvengono fuori, maledietta me), ma tant'è: se mi mettessi ora a riscrivere tutto, sono certa che abbandonerei il progetto, e non voglio correre questo rischio. Mi dispiace molto, spero che il discorso fili abbastanza decentemente comunque (e che si capisca qualcosa XD).  
>  _Come sempre, fatemi sapere se avete delle critiche o dei suggerimenti per migliorare, il vostro parere è fondamentale._  
>  _Vi abbraccio forte,  
>  Jess_


	12. Morsmordre

_Capitolo 11  
 **Morsmordre**_  
 

Quella notte faticai molto a prendere sonno, e quando lo feci, dormii solo per intervalli brevi e confusi. Ero nervoso ed arrabbiato, e più cercavo di concentrarmi su pensieri tranquilli e sereni più mi vedevo davanti Alhena che scappava di corsa dalla mia stanza. Continuavo a sentire il rimbombare dei miei colpi contro la sua porta, e la immaginavo rannicchiata sotto le coperte pulite e perfettamente ordinate del suo letto, le ginocchia strette al petto e le spalle scosse dai singhiozzi, sola, e un bruciante senso di colpa mi assalì la bocca dello stomaco.  
La casa sembrava sospesa in una bolla di immobilità quando finalmente una debole luce grigiastra cominciò ad invadere la mia stanza, e decisi che ne avevo avuto abbastanza di quella nottata. Rabbrividendo per il freddo - non ricordavo quanto l'inverno potesse essere spiacevole a Grimmauld Place - mi gettai addosso un maglione pesante e decisi di provare di nuovo a parlare con Alhena.Questa spiacevole situazione andava risolta una volta per tutte, non importava quanto imbarazzante sarebbe potuta essere la conversazione.  
Rimasi di fronte alla porta della sua camera per diversi minuti, cercando di cogliere un qualsiasi suono, ma invano: probabilmente Alhena dormiva ancora. Non volevo svegliarla, ma dovevo parlarle, così alzai il pugno e bussai lievemente.  
Non ci fu risposta.  
Provai allora a bussare più forte, certo che il suono avrebbe svegliato anche un Troll addormentato, ma di nuovo dalla stanza non mi giunse altro che un beffardo silenzio. Non mi aspettavo che mi aprisse, ma quantomeno che mi cacciasse in malo modo, e invece niente, non mi stava degnando della minima attenzione.  
La situazione mi stava sfuggendo di mano, _di nuovo_.  
Con un ringhio a malapena trattenuto, afferrai la maniglia e la scossi, in un disperato tentativo di aprire la porta. E, con mia grande sorpresa, la maniglia cedette docile sotto il mio tocco, e io mi ritrovai a barcollare all'interno della piccola stanza. Mi guardai attorno, confuso: erano passati solo pochi giorni dall'ultima volta che ci ero stato, ma sembrava che la stanza avesse cambiato proprietario. Il letto era vuoto e malamente sfatto, come se Alhena avesse gettato senza cura le coperte all'indietro prima di andarsene di corsa. Non c'era più nemmeno un libro sul comodino, e le pergamene sulla scrivania erano tutte in disordine: alcuni fogli giacevano appallottolati per terra, e una piuma era dimenticata in una boccetta d'inchiostro ancora aperta. Il borsone di tela nera era gettato a terra, semiaperto, e alcuni lembi di stoffa facevano capolino attraverso la cerniera di metallo. Non era decisamente da Alhena trattare le sue cose in questo modo, non lei che era sempre così meticolosa e precisa.  
Cercai di sforzarmi di ricordare la tabella dei turni di sorveglianza al Ministero, ma se anche fosse stata di turno quella mattina, non sarebbe dovuta uscire così presto, e certo non poteva aver avuto il turno di notte, perché la notte precedente era stata con me. Non poteva nemmeno essere andata per qualche ragione a lavorare così presto, perché il borsone con le sue cose di danza era ancora lì.  
Confuso, mi richiusi delicatamente la porta della sua camera alle spalle, e decisi di scendere in cucina, sperando che anche lei, come me, non riuscendo a dormire avesse preferito alzarsi presto. Ma dovetti subito ricredermi: la cucina era vuota, e non c'era nemmeno un indizio che mi facesse pensare che qualcuno avesse appena finito di fare colazione. Imprecando, iniziai a preparare una tazza di caffè forte, dicendomi che Alhena doveva semplicemente essere uscita presto, per chissà quale motivo, e che soprattutto non doveva importarmi poi così tanto. Avremmo chiarito in un altro momento, e non aveva il minimo senso lasciarsi condizionare così già di prima mattina.  
  
Il tempo sembrò trascorrere con una lentezza esasperante: era troppo presto per cominciare a darmi da fare con la pulizia della casa, ma restarmene con le mani in mano in cucina, da solo, mi stava facendo impazzire. Era soprattutto in momenti come questi che la mia reclusione mi pesava particolarmente: non avevo letteralmente niente da fare, né qualcuno con cui parlare, o uno scopo che mi spingesse ad arrivare in fondo alla giornata. Dovevo solo restarmene lì buono, non combinare disastri, non litigare con nessuno, elemosinare l'attenzione di qualcuno. La mia vita si era ridotta a questo, ma non credevo sarei mai riuscito a farci l'abitudine.  
Avevo iniziato a pensare che quella fosse una giornata adatta per prendere in prestito qualcosa dalla scorta di Mundungus Fletcher, quando udii la porta di casa aprirsi. Improvvisamente tesi le orecchie, in preda ad una strana agitazione, ma i passi pesanti e irregolari che risuonarono nell'ingresso erano inconfondibili .  
Fu infatti il volto contorto e segnato dalle cicatrici di Alastor Moody quello che fece irruzione in cucina, l'occhio celeste fermamente puntato su di me.  
Cercando di nascondere la delusione - perché mai avrei dovuto essere deluso? Quella con Alhena era una conversazione necessaria, ma non sarebbe stata certo divertente! - cercai di sorridere allo sguardo inquisitore dell'uomo.  
“Alastor”  
Lo salutai con un borbottio svogliato, e il vecchio Auror mi indicò con un cenno la caffettiera ancora fumante.  
Io gli porsi una tazza di caffè, e mi risedetti pesantemente sulla sedia che avevo occupato fino ad un attimo prima.  
“Hai una brutta cera, ragazzo”, abbaiò l'uomo, continuando a fissarmi con il suo inquietante occhio magico.  
“Niente che un po' di attività fisica all'aria aperta non possa curare” risposi, cupo.  
Alastor annuì, mentre le labbra si contorcevano in un groviglio di carne che io sapevo essere un sorriso.  
“Novità all'Ufficio Misteri?” chiesi, sperando di cambiare argomento, ma l'uomo scosse la testa, mentre i suoi lineamenti si congelavano in una maschera rabbiosa.  
“Nessuna novità da nessuna parte. I corridoi dell'Ufficio Misteri sono deserti come al solito, e Kingsley è tornato ieri pomeriggio a mani vuote. E' ovvio che i Mangiamorte sono coperti da qualcuno, e possiamo fare delle ipotesi su chi sia questo qualcuno, ma questo non ci porta un briciolo più vicino a loro.”  
Io sospirai, guardano nella mia tazza. Non che mi aspettassi qualche novità. Speravo però che Moody potesse almeno distrarmi un po', darmi qualcosa a cui pensare - qualcosa su cui non avessi già perso ore e ore di sonno negli ultimi dodici anni, possibilmente.  
Invece Alastor continuò a sorseggiare il suo caffé in silenzio, poi mi chiese:  
“Lupin è già sceso?”  
Io scossi la testa, rendendomi conto che ormai avevo anche perso la traccia di quali persone fossero in casa mia e quali no.  
“La luna piena è passata da poco, si starà ancora riprendendo”.  
Nella cucina tornò a calare un pesante silenzio, rotto solo dal suono del cucchiaino di Alastor che tintinnava contro la tazza di caffè.  
Incapace di sopportare oltre quel silenzio, mi alzai in piedi, e andai a scostare una tenda dalla finestra: la squallida piazza su cui si affacciava la casa era ancora immersa nella semioscurità, poiché il sole non riusciva a oltrepassare la pesante cortina di nubi basse e plumbee. Ero certo che, se solo avessi potuto mettere il naso fuori di casa, avrei potuto respirare l'odore greve dell'asfalto bagnato e della spazzatura marcescente agli angoli della strada, dove la neve sporca e mezza sciolta si accumulava in putridi mucchietti. Sentii un'improvvisa nostalgia per gli odori forti della città, dei vicoli e delle piazze, degli scarti umani e di quelli dei tubi di scappamento delle auto babbane. Cercai di riscuotermi: dovevo essere arrivato proprio al limite, per avere dei rimpianti simili.  
Osservai il cielo pesante e cupo, e pensai a quanto fosse appropriato per il mio stato d'animo, per quella vecchia casa carica di oggetti potenzialmente pericolosi e ricordi tetri, e desiderai immensamente poter stare fermo, immobile al centro di quella piazza, e sentire il viso e i capelli impregnarsi lentamente di pioggia.  
  
Appena fui certo che tutti gli abitanti della casa si fossero svegliati mi diedi da fare: mi impegnai particolarmente nella pulizia e nella disinfestazione, dedicandomi ai lavori più fastidiosi e fisicamente impegnativi, perché, per quanto ritenessi tutti quei lavori delle cose inutili, mi sembrava comunque che lo sforzo fisico aiutasse nel farmi sentire vivo e utile a qualcosa.  
Non ebbi pietà per le carte di mio padre, né per gli oggetti dall'aria tanto preziosa quanto pericolosa che riempivano il suo studio: gettai tutto quello che poteva bruciare nel camino, e con il resto riempii numerosi sacchi della spazzatura, che più tardi Remus o qualcun altro avrebbe provveduto a far sparire dalla casa. Quando ebbi finito, lo studio aveva un'aria dismessa e fatiscente, pieno di mobili vuoti e scricchiolanti com'era, ma almeno avrebbe potuto essere utilizzato in qualche altro modo più utile. Non che quella casa avesse bisogno dell'ennesima stanza vuota, ma per lo meno non c'era più niente di pericoloso, lì dentro.  
L'unica cosa che non avevo avuto il coraggio di buttare era una fotografia che mio padre aveva lasciato in bella vista sulla sua scrivania: era il ritratto di un ragazzo di circa quindici anni, un ragazzino alto e magro, con i capelli scuri e un sorriso triste stampato in viso: Regulus Arcturus Black, il degno erede della famiglia Black, l'unico figlio di cui mio padre fosse mai andato fiero. La fotografia doveva essere stata scattata quando io me n'ero già andato di casa, quando Regulus non era diventato nient'altro che un compagno di scuola che cercavo di evitare e che salutavo a malapena nei corridoi di Hogwarts, il rivale eternamente sconfitto di James alle partite di Quidditch, praticamente un estraneo. C'era stato un periodo, anni prima, in cui la mia influenza su di lui era enorme: avrei potuto convincerlo a fare qualsiasi cosa, perché lui sarebbe stato disposto a tutto - anche a guadagnarsi una delle punizioni  _speciali_ di nostro padre - pur di ottenere uno sguardo di approvazione da parte mia, il fratello maggiore, l'esempio. Se solo non mi fossi trincerato dietro la porta che mi si era spalancata a scuola, se solo non avessi deciso di tagliare con il passato e con la mia famiglia in maniera così decisa, forse le cose sarebbero andate diversamente. Se non lo avessi sbeffeggiato e allontanato bruscamente, quando era arrivato ad Hogwarts, forse lui non avrebbe cercato di guadagnarsi gli sguardi d'ammirazione dei suoi compagni di Casa. Forse avrei potuto mantenere una briciola di influenza su di lui, mostrargli che c'era un'altra via, che c'era un'alternativa alla follia della nostra famiglia. Se non fossi stato così cieco ed egoista, se non avessi avuto paura di mostrarmi debole e ancora legato a qualcosa che volevo rinnegare con tutto me stesso, forse Regulus non sarebbe scomparso in una nuvola di fumo quand'era ancora un ragazzo, soltanto un ragazzo. Mi resi improvvisamente conto che facevo fatica a ricordare il suono della sua voce: l'unica cosa che affiorava alla mia mente era la sua risata di bambino, quando ero io stesso un bambino, e poi nient'altro.  
Non avevo voglia di mettermi a pensare a lui, non in quella giornata già così tetra, ma mi resi conto che non sarei stato capace di gettare via quella fotografia. Tolsi così l'immagine dalla spessa cornice argentata che la conteneva, e me la infilai bruscamente in tasca, sperando di riuscire ad allontanare dalla mia mente quel viso pallido e serio.  
  
Si era fatta ormai ora di cena, così decisi di lasciare lo studio com'era e di scendere in cucina, dove trovai Remus intento a discutere a bassa voce di qualcosa con Bill Weasley, mentre Fleur Delacour guardava con aria disgustata il contenuto di una pentola con la quale Tonks armeggiava. La vista di Tonks a capo della cucina mi fece stringere lo stomaco: se mai fosse riuscita a non rovesciare la cena e a non darle fuoco sarebbe stato un miracolo, mi dissi.  
Quando si accorse della mia presenza, Remus mi fece un cenno con la mano per farmi avvicinare a lui e Bill.  
“Sirius, hai saputo?”  
Quel tono grave e sommesso fu come una secchiata gelida che mi mozzò il respiro.  
“Chi...?”  
Non avevo il coraggio di domandarlo apertamente, ma stavo già pensando al peggio.  
Remus scosse la testa, ma il suo sguardo rimase cupo e distante.  
“No, nessuno è stato attaccato, a parte due babbani, che però ora stanno bene”.  
Remus distolse lo sguardo da me, come se non volesse vedere la mia reazione.  
“E' riapparso il Marchio Nero, questo pomeriggio. Nessuno è morto, hanno solo trovato due babbani sospesi in aria a testa in giù, come alla Coppa del Mondo di Quidditch, ma...”  
“Dove, Remus?”  
Il Marchio Nero significava morte, significava che un'abitazione era stata contaminata dai Mangiamorte o da Voldemort in persona: se solo due babbani inermi erano stati feriti lievemente, che cosa poteva significare?  
Remus mi posò una mano sul braccio, come a volermi trattenere.  
“Sopra la casa di...”  
Remus non sembrava in grado di completare la frase, e così fu Bill che, con voce pacata e gentile, disse:  
“A Godric's Hollow”.  
Non ci fu bisogno di aggiungere nient'altro. Balzai in piedi, la vista annebbiata da una rabbia che non avevo più provato da diversi anni. La casa di James e Lily, profanata di nuovo da quello sporco simbolo di morte! Quella che sapevo essere diventata una sorta di monumento, un simbolo della resistenza e della pace, sporcata dalla stessa mano che aveva strappato la vita a James e a Lily!  
Mi resi conto che Tonks aveva smesso di occuparsi dei fornelli, e sia lei che Fleur mi fissavano con gli occhi spalancati,ma non me ne importava. Cercai di respirare profondamente, cercando di cancellare il ricordo di quella notte di Halloween, quando avevo scorto da lontano il Marchio Nero brillare funereo sopra le macerie di quel cottage che conoscevo così bene.  
Tornai a sedermi, ignorando totalmente le due ragazze e Bill, e rivolgendomi a Remus, che sembrava combattere la mia stessa battaglia contro la rabbia e il dolore, e chiesi solo:  
“Come?”  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, e cominciò a raccontarmi tutto quello che sapeva. Nel tardo pomeriggio Mary Abbott, una pozionista che abitava ancora a Godric's Hollow, aveva visto qualcosa brillare nel cielo. Dal momento che aveva una bambina piccola in casa, aveva avuto il buonsenso di non avvicinarsi al posto, di barricarsi in casa e mandare un gufo al Ministero. Questo probabilmente l'aveva protetta da un incontro con eventuali Mangiamorte ancora presenti sul posto, ma aveva ovviamente rallentato l'intervento del Ministero. Fortunatamente il suo gufo aveva raggiunto la scrivania di Kingsley Shakelbolt, che era partito insieme ad una squadra di Auror capeggiata da Alastor Moody. Quando erano arrivati sul posto, avevano trovato i due babbani sospesi davanti al cancello d'ingresso della casa dei Potter, mentre il Marchio Nero brillava alto nel cielo. Per ore avevano perlustrato la zona, ma non avevano trovato traccia della presenza di alcun Mangiamorte.  
Fleur Delacour sembrava aver dimenticato del tutto la sua aria di superiorità quando venne a sedersi accanto a Bill e chiese, con voce roca:  
“Ma perché? Che sonso ha compiere un sgesto così orribìle?”  
“Perché” rispose cupo Remus “Vogliono mandare un segnale. Far capire che Voi-Sapete-Chi è tornato, e che quella casa non significa più niente. Vogliono riappropriarsi di quello che per noi, per quattordici anni, è stato un simbolo di speranza e di pace.”  
“Qual è la posizione del Ministero?”  
Chiese con rabbia Tonks, mentre dava mescolate piene di furia alla zuppa, facendone schizzare una buona parte su tutti i fornelli.  
Bill fece un verso disgustato, prima di rispondere:  
“Indovina. Caramell ha vietato di riportare la notizia nel Profeta, dice che seminerebbe panico inutile”.  
“Inutile?” Ruggii io, oltraggiato.  
“Sì. Secondo lui, ovviamente, tutto questo non ha alcun significato. E' la bravata di qualche stupidotto, qualcuno che vuole cavalcare la follia di Harry e Silente, ma non è niente di serio. Non vuole nemmeno aprire un'inchiesta.”  
“Ma è da veri incompetonti! Se anche fosse una bravata, e noi sappiamo che non lo è, qualche uno dovrà pagare! Non è ascetabile che si compiono bravate del sgenere!”  
Lo scandalo aveva arrossato le guance di Fleur, accendendole il viso di rabbia e indignazione, e costringendo Bill a posarle una mano sulla spalla, nel tentativo di calmarla.   
Remus annuì, cupo, ma non aggiunse altro.  
“E davvero non hanno trovato niente?”  
Domandai, stupito. Scagliare il Marchio Nero e fuggire era piuttosto strano, mi sarei aspettato almeno un minimo di resistenza, o un attacco alle spalle agli impiegati del Ministero.  
“No, niente. Ma, Sirius, non credo che i Mangiamorte volessero attaccare, con questo gesto. Il loro voleva solo essere un gesto simbolico, volevano lanciare un messaggio, ma non volevano rischiare di ritrovarsi una squadra di Auror addosso. Credo si siano smaterializzati appena dopo aver lanciato il Marchio Nero”.  
Dovetti concordare con Remus, era l'unica spiegazione plausibile, anche se questo non faceva altro che aumentare la mia rabbia. Lanciare di nuovo quel marchio sulla casa di James e Lily, oltre che un affronto alla pace e alla comunità magica che si era ricostruita, era anche un affronto alla memoria dei Potter, al loro sacrificio e al loro coraggio.  
Quando incrociai lo sguardo di Remus, vidi che i suoi occhi ambrati erano cupi e ardenti di rabbia e dolore.   
“Quindi non se ne parlerà nel Profeta?”  
Domandai di nuovo, pensando ad Harry: forse, se i giornali non lo avessero riportato, la voce non sarebbe giunta fino ad Hogwarts, e questo dolore gli sarebbe stato risparmiato. Poi mi riscossi: Harry aveva il diritto di sapere. Si trattava della memoria dei suoi genitori, si trattava della sua stessa memoria, della guerra che aveva deciso di combattere nonostante fosse solo un adolescente.  
“No, naturalmente no. Nessuno crederebbe alla favoletta di Caramell, chiunque sarebbe in grado di fare due più due davanti alla comparsa del Marchio Nero sulla casa dei Potter, ma dal momento che da mesi il Ministero continua a blaterare che non c'è nessun pericolo e che il ritorno di Voi-Sapete-Chi è solo una diceria, sarebbe difficile conciliare le due cose”.  
Naturalmente. Il Ministero aveva un talento del tutto particolare nel chiudere ostinatamente gli occhi davanti all'evidenza, e poi lavarsi le mani sbattendo in galera la gente senza nemmeno un processo.  
Mi sentivo completamente svuotato, come se la rabbia che poco prima mi aveva riempito fosse evaporata, lasciando solo un dolore sordo in mezzo agli occhi e una sensazione di impotenza. Non c'era niente che potessi fare, né c'era qualcosa che potessero fare le altre persone presenti in quella stanza, non senza avere il più piccolo indizio su chi avesse compiuto quel gesto.  
Cenammo in silenzio, avvolti da un'atmosfera cupa e rabbiosa, e fummo interrotti solamente in tarda serata dall'arrivo di Kingsley, stanco e di pessimo umore.  
Prima ancora che l'uomo avesse tempo di togliersi il mantello, lo assalimmo tutti e cinque chiedendo se avessero novità, e lui annuì, cupo.  
"Ne abbiamo, ma non ci servono a molto".  
Gettandosi su una porzione ormai fredda di zuppa, Kingsley raccontò che i due babbani, una giovane coppia che si era trasferita a Godric's Hollow solo da qualche mese, stavano bene, erano in stato di shock ma non avevano riportato particolari ferite. Prima di cancellare loro la memoria, Alastor in persona li aveva interrogati, ed entrambi avevano detto di aver visto bene in faccia la persona che li aveva aggrediti.  
Con la sua lenta, strascicata voce venata dal disgusto, Kingsley disse:  
"Hanno descritto una donna. Una donna alta, con i capelli scuri e lo sguardo da pazza. Quando abbiamo mostrato loro delle fotografie, l'hanno subito riconosciuta".  
Bellatrix. Non c'era bisogno che Kingsley aggiungesse altro, era ovvio che si trattava di Bellatrix. L'unica cosa che mi stupì era il fatto che quella povera coppia se la fosse cavata con così poco, senza riportare nulla più che qualche graffio. Bellatrix non era mai stata clemente né equilibrata, e dubitavo fortemente che Azkaban l'avesse ammorbidita.  
Tonks si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, sospirando cupa, mentre Remus annuiva.  
"Immagino però che non abbiate nessun indizio su dove si sia nascosta ora, vero?"  
Kingsley, alla domanda di Bill, scosse cupo la testa.  
"Supponendo che Mary Abbott abbia visto il Marchio pochi minuti dopo che era stato evocato, il suo gufo deve aver impiegato almeno mezz'ora per arrivarci. Bellatrix avrà sicuramente avuto tutto il tempo per smaterializzarsi e tornarsene nella fogna in cui è nascosta. In ogni caso, Alastor sta ancora interrogando praticamente tutto il villaggio, babbani compresi, ma ormai temo sia tutto inutile".  
Certo, se anche qualcuno l'avesse vista materializzarsi o smaterializzarsi, questo ci sarebbe servito a ben poco, dal momento che non avremmo avuto mezzo indizio in più riguardo a dove si fosse diretta.  
Improvvisamente, Tonks balzò in piedi, pallida ma risoluta:  
"Devo tornare a casa".  
Remus la fissò, sbigottito dal suo repentino cambio di atteggiamento. La ragazza, afferrando il cappotto che aveva lasciato sullo schienale della sedia, aggiunse:  
"La mamma era già abbastanza sconvolta quando ha scoperto della fuga di Bellatrix dal Profeta. Non voglio che venga a sapere questa cosa da qualche pettegolezzo,preferisco dirglielo io".  
E così dicendo, si avviò verso la porta, rapida e decisa.  
Mi sentii un idiota: non avevo pensato ad Andromeda nemmeno per un secondo, quando avevo scoperto dell'evasione di Bellatrix. E dire che lei era stata l'unico membro della mia famiglia a trattarmi in maniera decente, era stata l'unica a scrivermi quando me ne ero andato di casa, offrendosi addirittura di ospitarmi se ne avessi avuto bisogno. Io avevo declinato l'offerta, ma ero stato qualche volta da lei e Ted, ed ero stato l'unico membro della famiglia a presenziare al suo matrimonio. Bellatrix era pur sempre sua sorella, e io sapevo quanto lei soffrisse e si sentisse in colpa per non essere mai riuscita a convincere Bellatrix e Narcissa a ragionare lucidamente.  
"Tonks!" La ragazza si fermò a guardarmi quando aveva già una mano sulla maniglia della porta, incuriosita.  
"Dà un abbraccio ad Andromeda da parte mia, per favore".  
Tonks strabuzzò gli occhi, in una caricatura di stupore.  
"Vacci piano, la mamma non è più una ragazzina, e deve già sopportare un brutto colpo. Al fatto che sua sorella sia una maniaca omicida si è già abituata, ma non credo reggerebbe, se scoprisse che il suo cuginetto preferito sta diventato sentimentale."  
Il sorriso che mi rivolse prima si richiudersi la porta alle spalle, tuttavia, era caldo e felice.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Eccoci qui. Innanzitutto, devo chiedervi scusa: credo di aver fatto un po' di casino con le coordinate temporali, e temo che il povero Remus si sia trovato ad affrontare ben due lune piene in un mese. Scusatemi, ma su queste cose sono un vero disastro.   
> La prossima settimana non so se riuscirò a pubblicare regolarmente, più che altro perché vorrei dedicare un po' di attenzione anche alla mia raccolta di one-shot, ma non garantisco nulla né in un senso, né in quell'altro. Insomma, potrei aggiornare entrambe, una sola delle due o nessuna, non lo so. L'estate mi toglie ogni certezza, e fare programmi che vadano oltre un lasso temporale di due ore mi sembra impossibile.   
> Non avrei voluto che questo capitolo fosse così malinconico, ma alla fine è uscito così. Spero non sia una lagna, quantomeno, ma voglio pensare che Sirius, nonostante tutto, abbia sempre provato un po' di affetto per Regulus (e l'idea che non abbia mai potuto sapere come sono andate veramente le cose mi fa venire da piangere ogni volta che ci ripenso).  
> Comunque, Alhena sarà assente per qualche capitolo, ma il suo ritorno sarà in grande stile (più o meno: dovrei smettere di scrivere queste cose nelle note, perché se poi non sono all'altezza di mantenere le promesse mi frego da sola).  
> Bene, la smetto di scrivere note più lunghe dei capitoli, mando un grande abbraccio a tutti coloro i quali perdono del tempo per leggermi e per lasciarmi qualche parola e vado a buttarmi sotto la doccia gelata, che forse è meglio.  
> A presto,  
> Jess


	13. Quando viene dicembre

_Capitolo 13_  
 ** _Quando viene dicembre_**  
  
 

 

La mattina seguente mi svegliai solamente quando il sole era già sorto da un pezzo: avevo faticato ad addormentarmi, chiedendomi perché la notizia della partenza di Alhena mi avesse scombussolato tanto, ma alla fine la stanchezza della precedente notte insonne aveva avuto la meglio, ed ero caduto in un sonno agitato ma continuo.  
Quando scesi finalmente al piano terra, trovai Remus in salotto, solo, il naso immerso in un grosso volume.  
Non avevo fame, così non feci nemmeno il tentativo di andare in cucina e provare a fare colazione. Mi sedetti sulla poltrona di fronte a Remus, che mi salutò con uno sguardo torvo.  
“Hai una faccia terribile, Sirius”.  
Gli sorrisi, cupo, osservando i solchi profondi e scuri attorno ai suoi occhi e la carnagione cerea del suo viso.  
“Grazie, Remus, sai che adoro i complimenti già di prima mattina”.  
Remus sorrise, non smettendo di guardarmi.  
“Dico davvero. Hai dormito, almeno stanotte?”  
Grugnii una risposta affermativa, ma Remus non parve soddisfatto.  
“Hai dormito più di tre ore, dico?”  
Eccolo. Il lupo mannaro, l'uomo che ogni mese doveva soffrire per una dolorosa trasformazione in belva trascorrendo le proprie notti stordito da una pozione, che correva da una parte all'altra dell'Inghilterra appena Silente schioccava le dita: _lui_ si preoccupava per la mancanza di sonno di un uomo rinchiuso in casa. Questo era Remus Lupin, e anche se non glielo avrei mai detto, gli volevo bene proprio per questo.  
“Non ne ho idea. Credo di sì, comunque. Non che io abbia molti motivi per restarmene fresco e riposato, ecco.”.  
Remus richiuse il volume che aveva in mano, e con lo sguardo perso nel vuoto davanti a sé, disse:  
“Li troveremo. Bellatrix e gli altri Mangiamorte. Dovranno fare qualcosa, non posso credere che Bellatrix si accontenti di giocare con il Marchio Nero senza però combinare nulla di concreto, senza nemmeno torturare quei due babbani. Usciranno allo scoperto, e noi li aspetteremo”.  
Già, _no_ i. Ma noi chi? I membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, quelli che stavano già facendo il possibile per aiutare la causa, o anche io, un semplice recluso, un uomo ridicolo che si ritrovava a scandire il tempo della sua vita tra una paranoia e l'altra? Pensai di nuovo ad Alhena, e mi ritrovai a domandarmi se stesse bene.  
“Già, e la cosa più sensata che stiamo facendo per cercare di trovarli è mandare una ragazzina da sola a casa della sua famiglia pazza, per scoprire se per caso i suoi genitori hanno ospiti”.  
Remus sospirò, come se avessi toccato un tasto che lui aveva cercato in tutti i modi di evitare.  
“Sirius, così fai sembrare la cosa molto più ridicola di quanto sia in realtà. E comunque, lo sai bene, non è quello l'unico modo in cui li stiamo cercando”.  
Era vero, era piuttosto ingiusto da parte mia dipingere la situazione in questo modo, ma ancora non riuscivo a farmi una ragione del perché pensassero che mandare Alhena a sorvegliare qualche tenuta della sua famiglia sarebbe servito a qualcosa di diverso oltre a metterla in pericolo.  
“Tu lo sapevi?”  
Remus mi guardò, confuso.  
“Che cosa avrei dovuto sapere?”  
“Di questa cosa folle di mandare Alhena da sola dalla sua famiglia”.  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, scostando dal viso alcuni capelli ribelli, e chiese, cauto:  
“Non credo fosse un segreto, no?”  
Be', evidentemente l'unico a non saperne niente ero io.  
“Io non ne sapevo niente.”  
Remus mi guardò intensamente, le sopracciglia corrugate.  
“Non te l'ha detto?”  
Scossi la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo da quello di Remus: non potevo sopportare quanto fosse intenso e indagatore, come se stesse cercando di leggere sotto le rughe della mia fronte.  
“Immagino non ce ne sarà stata l'occasione. In effetti, è una cosa che è stata decisa tra lei e Silente. Io l'ho saputo da Dora, ad esempio”.  
Sbuffai, interrompendolo con un verso inarticolato.  
“L'occasione ci sarebbe stata, invece. Era...  nel mio letto, la sera prima di partire, ma non mi ha detto assolutamente niente. Se n'è andata piangendo, e la mattina dopo ho trovato la sua stanza vuota”.  
Non avevo intenzione di parlare di questo con Remus, ma le parole mi salirono alle labbra prima che potessi fermarle. Mi stava accadendo un po' troppo spesso, ultimamente, di parlare senza pensare, ma almeno questa volta, invece di ferire qualcuno, mi sentii sollevato. Era inutile negarlo, tutta questa situazione mi stava colpendo più di quanto avrei voluto ammettere, e avevo bisogno di parlarne con qualcuno.  
No, non con _qualcuno_. Avevo bisogno di parlarne con Remus, l'amico che mi conosceva da quando eravamo due bambini.  
“Torna un attimo indietro, Sirius. Temevo sarebbe stata una chiacchierata c _he-cosa-diamine-sta-facendo-Silente_ , non sono preparato per la posta del cuore”.  
Udendo quelle parole, storsi il naso: adesso era Remus che stava esagerando e dipingendo la situazione con toni inappropriati. Quando lo guardai, però, vidi che stava sogghignando bonariamente.  
“Devo immaginare che alla fine abbiate deciso di coltivare il rapporto”.  
Era una constatazione: non c'era biasimo, non c'era divertimento, non c'era nessun tipo di giudizio nella voce di Remus.  
“Non abbiamo deciso proprio niente. Non parliamo molto, io e Alhena. Quando è insieme agli altri, non lo so, la vedo sempre come la ragazzina che è arrivata qui all'inizio dell'estate...”.  
“...ma?”  
Mi incalzò Remus, sollevando un sopracciglio.  
“Ma a volte, quando siamo soli, è diverso. Non sempre, però certe volte lei è diversa. No, io, sono io ad essere diverso. Oh, Remus, non lo so che cos'è, e non lo chiamerei certo "coltivare il rapporto", però quando facciamo sesso sto bene”.  
Remus non fece nessun commento - non ne faceva quasi mai - ma si limitò a sorridere. Non maliziosamente, né con aria rassegnata. Un sorriso gentile, empatico, nient'altro.  
"Non è questo il punto, però".  
Remus mi guardò interrogativo, abbandonando distrattamente il volume che aveva fra le mani sul tavolino di cristallo davanti a lui.  
"Secondo te servirà davvero a qualcosa questa sua missione?"  
Remus sospirò, un'espressione triste dipinta in volto.  
"Se devo essere sincero, no. Per carità, Walden Macnair è sempre stato parte della cerchia più ristretta dei Mangiamorte - Dolohov, Travers, Malfoy, Rosier, i soliti nomi - per cui può anche darsi che sappia qualcosa, ma credo che nemmeno Alastor scoprirebbe alcunché semplicemente osservando il perimetro delle loro abitazioni".  
Ecco, era esattamente questo che mi sconcertava: mi sembrava un piano folle, senza capo né coda, dove il rischio di essere scoperti era altissimo e la speranza di scoprire qualcosa praticamente inesistente.  
"E allora per quale motivo Silente ce l'ha mandata? Capisco che non voglia lasciare nessuna strada intentata, ma così non ha senso".  
Remus mi guardò a lungo negli occhi, come se stesse cercando di scorgervi qualcosa in più rispetto alla mia domanda.  
"Da quello che mi ha raccontato Dora, il punto sarebbe semplicemente cercare di capire se c'è qualche movimento sospetto: dopo la caduta di Voldemort, i Macnair hanno dichiarato di aver agito sotto Maledizione Imperius, e così hanno troncato i rapporti con la maggior parte dei vecchi amici. Ecco, se, che ne so, Alhena dovesse accorgersi di un viavai troppo intenso di alcune vecchie conoscenze, sapremmo almeno dove concentrare maggiormente altri sforzi".  
La missione continuava ad apparirmi inutile: se i Macnair avevano messo delle protezioni attorno alle loro proprietà, con ogni probabilità i loro ospiti non sarebbero arrivati a piedi per bussare alla porta principale, ma avrebbero usato la Metropolvere o qualche altro mezzo di comunicazione. Stavo per rispondergli malamente, gettandogli in faccia tutte e mie perplessità, quando mi trattenni. Remus era sostanzialmente d'accordo con me, e avrei rischiato solamente di prendermela inutilmente con lui, dicendogli di nuovo cose che non pensavo realmente.  
"Sirius, lo so che sei preoccupato per lei, anche se non lo ammetterai mai, ma Alhena sa quello che fa. O almeno, lo sanno lei e Silente. Dora si era offerta di accompagnarla, ma lei ha rifiutato, dicendo che è una cosa che deve affrontare da sola, perché si tratta della sua famiglia, e Silente s'è detto d'accordo. Vedrai che sarà a casa prima di Natale, così potrete ricominciare a lanciarvi frecciatine al vetriolo e riappacificarvi sotto il vischio".  
Mancava ancora quasi un mese a Natale, speravo con tutto me stesso che Alhena non avrebbe dovuto passare tutto quel tempo in giro da sola. Decisi di ignorare la battuta di Remus, pensando che era proprio il fatto che si trattasse della sua famiglia a preoccuparmi maggiormente: da quello che avevo potuto intuire, in confronto ai Macnair, l'antica e nobile casata Black sembrava composta da Dame della Carità.  
  
I giorni che seguirono trascorsero in un silenzio immobile, era come se l'intero Ordine della Fenice stesse aspettando un segnale: le indagini su Godric's Hollow sembravano ferme ad un punto morto, non c'era nemmeno il più piccolo indizio che portasse da qualche parte, e questo stava frustrando immensamente chiunque, sia gli Auror che lavoravano al caso, sia noi.  
Alastor non si vedeva quasi più al Quartier Generale, tanto era il tempo che trascorreva al lavoro, e anche Tonks era stata risucchiata dai suoi doveri di Auror. Remus mi aveva confidato che avevano dovuto riarrangiare i turni di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri, perché Alastor voleva tutti gli uomini impegnati nel caso del Marchio Nero reattivi e concentrati sull'indagine, e anche volendo non avrebbero avuto il tempo materiale di occuparsi di altro. Con l'assenza di Tonks, Alastor, Dawlish, Kingsley e Alhena, gli altri membri dell'Ordine erano più impegnati che mai a non lasciare sguarnito l'Ufficio Misteri, e io mi ritrovai a passare ancora più tempo da solo.  
Le giornate si trascinavano lentamente, le ore si allungavano pigre le une sulle altre, e a me sembrava di essere intrappolato in un circolo infinito, come se una Giratempo si fosse inceppata: non avevo nulla da fare, perché ormai il grosso delle stanze della casa erano state sistemate alla meno peggio, e tanto sarebbe bastato allo scopo di rendere Grimmauld Place un Quartier Generale funzionale. Leggevo, ma non riuscivo a concentrarmi per più di una manciata di minuti sullo stesso argomento. I pranzi e le cene erano sempre piuttosto silenziosi, capitava sempre più spesso che mi ritrovassi a mangiare completamente solo. Le prime volte che questo accadde, mi dissi grato per questa solitudine, perché avevo bisogno di elaborare tutti i pensieri che mi riempivano la testa in pace, ma a lungo andare mi resi conto che la presenza di altre persone in casa mi mancava terribilmente. Senza nessuno a distrarmi, i miei pensieri si rincorrevano proprio come facevano ad Azkaban, senza trovare pace, senza trovare un punto alle mie fantasie. Pensavo ad Harry e ad Alhena, mi indignavo per la mia reclusione, rivivevo i momenti peggiori della mia prigionia e i facevo il sangue amaro pensando a Bellatrix e agli altri Mangiamorte evasi. Avevo anche preso l'abitudine di stuzzicare di proposito Kreacher, che era ormai diventata l'unica compagnia fissa di cui disponessi, ma dopo un po' anche fare infuriare l'Elfo mi parve privo di significato.  
Sorprendentemente, cercavo di trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile in salotto, anche se di norma avrei preferito passare del tempo con Fierobecco oppure chiuso nella mia stanza, forse perché speravo di intercettare i movimenti di tutti i membri dell'Ordine, così da non perdermi nemmeno una novità, se mai ce ne fossero state.  
Una decina di giorni dopo la mia chiacchierata con Remus me ne stavo accoccolato davanti al camino, pungolando con l'attizzatoio un grosso ceppo di legno e osservando le fiamme divorarlo lentamente, quando il mio vecchio amico entrò stancamente in casa. Tutto quel lavoro extra sembrava non giovare per niente a Remus, che era sempre più pallido e tirato, il viso sempre scurito da un'ombra di preoccupazione e di rabbia.  
Era piuttosto tardi e stavo per decidermi ad andare a dormire, ma non appena vidi il viso di Remus balzai in piedi e gli fui accanto.  
“Novità?”  
Quella era diventata ormai una domanda di rito che rivolgevo a chiunque, non appena mi capitasse di incrociare lo sguardo di qualcuno. Ogni volta, la risposta era un cupo diniego. Anche questa volta Remus non fu in grado di dirmi niente di nuovo: era stato di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri e non era riuscito a parlare con nessuno, ma era abbastanza certo che non ci fossero stati aggiornamenti rispetto alla mattinata.  
Lo seguii in cucina, dove lui si gettò poco cerimoniosamente su quello che avanzava del polpettone che Molly Weasley mi aveva gentilmente portato il giorno precedente.  
“E' un incubo, Sirius. Non riusciamo a capire che cosa avessero voluto dire con quel Marchio Nero, perché non ha avuto il minimo senso scagliarlo così e poi sparire nel nulla. Se volevano gettare scompiglio, non ci sono riusciti, perché la notizia non è trapelata oltre il Ministero. Speravamo che questo li spingesse a fare qualche altra cosa, e invece niente, sembrano spariti nel nulla di nuovo”.  
Sapevo che tutti stavano cercando di trovare una spiegazione razionale a quanto successo, ma ogni volta che chiudevo gli occhi e mi ritrovavo a pensare all'espressione stralunata di Bellatrix, non potevo fare a meno di chiedermi se semplicemente non esistesse alcuna regola in tutto questo. Bellatrix non era stupida, su questo non c'erano dubbi, ma era completamente pazza: forse nella sua testa quel gesto poteva avere un significato, ma non era detto che questo significato potesse rispecchiarsi anche in un ragionamento comprensibile dagli Auror. Forse il suo unico scopo era stato quello di farci impazzire, tirare un colpo basso agli ideali e alla memoria della comunità magica e guardarci correre come formichine spaventate davanti ad un incendio.  
Stavo per esporre il mio timore a Remus, quando la porta d'ingresso sbatté di nuovo. Ci stupimmo entrambi quando vedemmo comparire il viso pallido di Tonks, sormontato da una massa arruffata di capelli di un biondo molto spento. Quando la ragazza si lasciò cadere con un sospiro sulla sedia di fronte a Remus, mi accorsi che aveva anche lei un'espressione distrutta: era pallida e aveva profonde occhiate che le cerchiavano gli occhi.  
“Quale onore, Tonks. Oggi Malocchio non ti trattiene in ufficio fino all'alba?”  
La ragazza affondò il viso tra le mani, implorandomi di preparare un paiolo di caffè.  
“Merlino, è un incubo. Non avevo sentito Moody urlarci dietro così tanto dai tempi dell'Accademia”.  
Remus sollevò un sopracciglio, guardandola incuriosito.  
“E' successo qualcosa?”  
Tonks scosse la testa, continuando a tenere il viso affondato fra le mani.  
“No, è proprio questo il punto. Non sta succedendo niente, noi non troviamo niente, Alastor non trova niente, e in ufficio ormai è impossibile vivere. Oggi Sontag si è beccata una sfuriata di mezz'ora solo perché ha invertito due faldoni in archivio, poverina”.  
Quando le porsi una tazza fumante di caffè, mi guardò con espressione grata.  
“Grazie, Sirius. Ormai credo di avere più caffeina che sangue nelle vene, ma non saprei come altro fare.”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, sentendomi sempre più inutile. Ormai il mio unico contributo all'Ordine della Fenice era assicurarmi che ci fosse sempre un piatto pronto per chi si fosse presentato agli orari più assurdi e preparare il caffè a chi si dava da fare per risolvere la situazione.  
“Come mai oggi sei qui così presto?”  
Tonks si passò le mani nella massa informe che erano i suoi capelli, guardando concentrata nella tazza di caffè di fronte a lei.  
“Perché non ha senso andare avanti così. Non ci sono tracce da seguire, siamo tutti esausti, e la mia presenza in ufficio adesso non avrebbe cambiato niente. Ho pensato di passare a salutarti, mi sa che non stai vedendo molta gente ultimamente”.  
Io le sorrisi, improvvisamente grato a quella buffa ragazza.  
Rimanemmo per un po' in silenzio, poi Tonks si riscosse e cominciò a frugare in tasca con foga, sorridendo.  
“Quasi mi dimenticavo. La mamma manda i suoi saluti, e guarda un po' cos'ha ritrovato! Pensava di averla buttata via quando ha creduto... sì insomma, quando ti hanno arrestato, e invece è saltata fuori in un vecchio album di foto”.  
Mi porse una fotografia stropicciata, sul cui retro spiccava una scritta disordinata in inchiostro blu: “Dora e Sirius, dicembre 1976”.  
Esitai un attimo prima di voltare la fotografia, perché sapevo che cosa mi sarei trovato davanti: nel dicembre del 1976 era venuta a mancare la madre di Ted, e così lui e Andromeda erano dovuti partire alla volta di Bath per occuparsi delle esequie. Portare una piccola Metamorfomagus ancora incapace di controllare i cambiamenti del proprio corpo in mezzo ad un gruppo di babbani in lutto sarebbe stato un po' complicato, e così Andromeda mi aveva chiesto di badare a Ninfadora per qualche giorno. Ripensandoci ora, mi resi conto che doveva essere proprio disperata per affidare sua figlia ad un diciassettenne come me. Remus e James si erano offerti di correre in mio aiuto - Peter passava sempre le vacanze di Natale all'estero con i suoi genitori - e così in qualche modo Tonks era sopravvissuta alle nostre cure. Il merito era stato di Remus, probabilmente. Nessuno di noi tre aveva mai avuto a che fare con dei bambini piccoli, e James era convinto che il modo migliore per intrattenere una bimba di tre anni consistesse in magie rumorose e piene di luci e scoppi di fumo, mentre io ero così terrorizzato che a Tonks accadesse qualcosa mentre era sotto la mai responsabilità che avevo paura anche di sfiorarla. Remus invece era stato l'unico a suggerire che forse una bambina di tre anni non avrebbe potuto sopravvivere solo a cioccorane e zuccotti di zucca e così aveva improvvisato dei pasti quasi sani e commestibili. Erano stati tre giorni estenuanti, ma avevamo riso così tanto che mi stupii di come ora avessi potuto dimenticarlo.  
Voltai la fotografia, e non potei trattenere un sorriso. La risata sfrontata che avevo sfoggiato a diciassette anni spiccava sul mio volto arrossato dal freddo: eravamo nel giardino coperto di neve di casa Tonks, e io tenevo sulle spalle una Ninfadora ridente, con il cappotto allacciato storto e una gran massa di capelli rosa bubblegum - la sua specialità fin da quando era piccolissima- che cozzavano terribilmente con il cappello troppo grande e dai colori Grifondoro che le cadeva sull'occhio sinistro. Accanto a noi, un grosso e malfermo pupazzo di neve agitava uno dei rami conficcati nei suoi fianchi in cenno di saluto, e dietro di lui, un po' sfocato, riconobbi James di spalle, intento a incantare un mucchio di neve perché prendesse la forma di un secondo pupazzo di neve.  
“Merlino, Tonks, ora ho capito perché sei diventata un Auror: devi essere rimasta talmente traumatizzata da questi tre giorni da aver voluto imparare a difenderti nel migliore dei modi”.  
Tonks scoppiò a ridere, chinandosi anche lei verso la fotografia.  
“Non mi ricordo quasi niente, purtroppo, anche se dev'essere stata un'esperienza memorabile, e mi chiedo come io sia potuta sopravvivere”.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po', immersi nei nostri ricordi, poi Tonks esclamò:  
“Eri anche un maledetto manipolatore: avevo tre anni e stavi già cercando di fare proselitismo per Grifondoro!”  
Io sorrisi, scuotendo la testa.  
“Io sono innocente. Ero troppo stupido per pensare che una bambina potesse aver bisogno di un cappello per giocare nella neve. E' Remus che ha pensato di salvarti dall'influenza e iniziare a indirizzarti verso Grifondoro”.  
Alzai lo sguardo per allungare la fotografia anche a Remus, e mi ritrovai a fissare il viso cinereo del mio amico dalle labbra serrate in in una morsa che avrebbe fatto invidia alla McGrannitt. Remus si rifiutò di guardare la fotografia, e quando mi voltai verso Tonks, vidi sul suo viso un'espressione che non riuscii a decifrare: mia cugina sembrava sorpresa, e certo non in positivo.  
“C'eri anche tu?”  
Remus non rispose, e così, incerto e stupito, cercai di intervenire io.  
“Certo che c'era anche lui. C'erano lui e James, vedi?” indicai la macchia sfocata alle nostre spalle, che io sapevo essere la schiena di James.  
“E' stato Remus a scattare questa fotografia. E' stato anche l'unico a prendersi seriamente cura di te, credo. Dovresti ringraziare lui se non sei finita al San Mungo per qualche trasfigurazione sbagliata”.  
Tonks fissava Remus con uno sguardo penetrante e denso di significato, un significato che io però non riuscivo a cogliere. Le risate erano sparite del tutto dal suo viso, e un gelo strano era piombato a riempire l'intera stanza.  
“Non mi hai mai detto di avermi conosciuta prima”.  
Remus evitò accuratamente di ricambiare lo sguardo di Tonks, ma la sua espressione era ora una maschera di granito indecifrabile.  
“Ora lo sai. Ti ho potuto fare da baby-sitter, sei contenta?”  
Tonks abbassò lo sguardo, come se si fosse arresa, in preda ad una tristezza che ora non riuscivo a comprendere. Che cosa stava succedendo?  
“Va tutto bene?”  
Domandai, titubante, anche se improvvisamente sentii che la mia presenza era di troppo. Nessuno dei due mi rispose, così mi decisi a ridare la fotografia a Tonks, mentre Remus balzò in piedi e, con voce atona, disse:  
“io vado a dormire. Domattina sono di turno presto, buonanotte”.  
Tonks rimase in silenzio per un po', poi portò la tazza al lavello.  
“Grazie del caffè, Sirius. Ora è meglio che vada, se domattina faccio tardi Moody mi fa lo scalpo a mani nude”.  
Non c'era più il solito tono giocoso nella sua voce, ed io ebbi la spiacevole sensazione che stessi mancando qualcosa di fondamentale per comprendere che cosa stesse succedendo. Perché, quello era evidente, a quel tavolo era successo qualcosa.  
Deciso a non essere sempre il solito idiota egoista, seguii Tonks in soggiorno mentre si allacciava con attenzione il mantello ben stretto.  
“Uhm, Tonks, sicura di star bene?”  
La ragazza tenne lo sguardo fisso a terra, annuendo.  
“Sto bene. Sono solo stanca. Siamo tutti stanchi. Colpa di questi orari...”  
Non le credevo: le ore che adesso stava facendo in più al Ministero prima le avrebbe trascorse all'Ufficio Misteri o in qualche altra missione.  
“Be', probabilmente sono la persona meno indicata per una cosa del genere, ma se vuoi parlarne, insomma, io ho tutto il tempo libero che vuoi”.  
Mi sentii un idiota nel momento stesso in cui pronunciai quelle parole: io e Tonks non avevamo mai avuto quel tipo di confidenza, e in generale io non ero certo la persona a cui qualcuno si sarebbe rivolto per avere dei consigli o anche solo per sfogarsi. Vidi un pallido sorriso comparire sul viso di Tonks, mentre mi stringeva in un fugace abbraccio.  
“Davvero, non c'è niente di cui parlare. Però, grazie, Sirius”.  
Rimasi a lungo in piedi, confuso, mentre la osservavo sparire nel freddo pungente della notte.  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Sono riuscita ad aggiornare, finalmente. Scusate il ritardo.  
> Dunque, non so effettivamente quale fosse il rapporto fra Sirius e Andromeda prima della prigionia di Sirius, ma mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare che fossero piuttosto uniti, in quanto entrambi "pecore nere" della famiglia Black. Non so nemmeno se Andromeda abbia saputo da subito dell'innocenza di Sirius, e di nuovo, mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare che Tonks le avesse spiegato tutto. Del resto, nel settimo libro lei e Ted mettono a disposizione la propria casa per aiutare l'Ordine a proteggere Harry, quindi ho voluto immaginare che, per quanto magari non fosse a tutti gli effetti un membro dell'Ordine, fosse comunque a conoscenza di tante cose.  
>  Spero di non aver fatto un passo falso con la storia della foto e del ridordo, ma volevo provare a mostrare anche qualcosa del rapporto tra Remus e Tonks, ed è venuto fuori questo. Sono stata tentata più volte di eliminare questa scena, perché l'idea che un uomo abbia fatto da baby-sitter alla sua futura moglie mi sembra un po' creepy, ma in fondo la differenza d'età è questa.  
> Sirius è come sempre maestro d'acume, e non ha capito niente (ma prima o poi riuscirà a fare due più due, lo prometto).  
> Se ne avete voglia, fatemi sapere che cosa ne pensate, mi farebbe immensamente piacere.  
>  _Ah, volevo anche dirvi che ho modificato lievemente i primi due capitoli, che in effetti erano decisamente scarni. Non ho fatto tutte le revisioni che avrei voluto, ma ho cercato di arricchirli un pochino. Ovviamente non sono modifiche significative per la trama, ho solo aggiunto qualche dettaglio in più sulla prima lite tra Sirius e Alhena e un accenno piccino piccino al loro primo incontro in assoluto, giusto per cercare di inquadrare un po' meglio la situazione._  
>  A presto,  
> Jess


	14. La Fille Male Gardée

_Capitolo 14  
 **La fille mal gardée**_  
  
 

Le giornate ripresero a scorrere lentamente, trascinandosi stancamente, mentre la febbre degli Auror andava pian piano a calare mentre diventava chiaro che, finché non fosse successa qualche altra cosa, non avrebbero potuto scoprire niente di nuovo. Il Quartier Generale riprese lentamente i ritmi a cui eravamo abituati, ed era raro che io trascorressi intere giornate completamente da solo. Remus e Tonks avevano cominciato a parlare tra loro in maniera piuttosto formale, con estrema gentilezza e distanza, ed entrambi avevano fermamente respinto ogni mio tentativo di parlare di quello che era successo quella sera. Cercai di convincermi che si trattava davvero soltanto di stanchezza, ma in fondo ero sicuro che ci fosse sotto anche qualche altra cosa, ma non potevo certo obbligarli a parlare.  
Di Alhena non c'erano notizie, ma ogni volta che qualcuno la nominava c'era sempre qualcun altro pronto a stringersi nelle spalle, dicendo che, se si fosse trovata in difficoltà, avrebbe probabilmente mandato un Patronus. A queste parole io avrei voluto ribattere illustrando almeno dieci scenari diversi in cui non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di chiedere aiuto, ma avevo imparato a trattenermi. Ci avevo messo un po', ma alla fine ero venuto a patti con una consapevolezza: Alhena era una persona adulta, e come tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice aveva accettato di sua spontanea volontà di aderire all'Ordine, ed era consapevole di ogni rischio che far parte di questa associazione comportava. Nessuno l'aveva obbligata a prendere parte a questo piano assurdo, certi rischi erano da mettere in conto, e lei era abbastanza grande da prendersi le sue responsabilità, come facevano tutti.  
Con l'avvicinarsi del Natale la casa si era fatta sempre più fredda, io non facevo che spedire Kreacher da un camino all'altro per controllare che non si spegnessero, ed ogni volta che qualcuno arrivava dalla porta d'ingresso giungeva un turbinio di pioggia e gelo. Mancavano pochi giorni all'inizio delle vacanze scolastiche, ed io avevo insistito affinché Harry le trascorresse alla Tana, assieme ai Weasley. Molly si era fatta un po' pregare, dicendo che sicuramente Harry avrebbe preferito stare con me, ma non avevo il coraggio di costringerlo a trascorrere il Natale in un posto orribile come Grimmauld Place: la casa dei miei genitori non era esattamente la scenografia ideale per alberi di Natale e pranzi pieni di calore, e comunque non potevo pretendere che Harry si richiudesse in un buco tetro mentre i suoi amici si divertivano. Giungemmo ad un compromesso quando Molly si offrì almeno di preparare il pranzo di Natale qui, a Grimmauld Place, in modo tale che potessero prendervi parte tutti i membri dell'Ordine che fossero stati liberi. Ripensando alle austere e silenziose cene natalizie che avevo consumato da ragazzo, quelle tenute nel salone da pranzo in abiti formali e sotto lo sguardo severo dei parenti in visita, mi resi conto che a mia madre sarebbe venuto un colpo se avesse potuto vedere il caos che avrebbe regnato ad un pranzo del genere, e così accettai. Era un buon compromesso, Harry avrebbe passato il Natale con me ma senza rinunciare ai divertimenti e all'atmosfera festiva e confortevole offerta dalla famiglia Weasley.  
  
Quella sera avevo cenato con Remus, e dopo cena eravamo stati raggiunti da Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour. I due ragazzi solitamente non si fermavano molto, e Fleur era sempre piuttosto scocciata e annoiata. Bill arrivava, salutava cordialmente e si informava se ci fossero novità, chiacchierava per un po' e poi se ne andava. Ero quasi certo che lo facesse solamente per scoprire se Alhena si fosse fatta di nuovo viva, ed ero ancora più certo che fosse proprio questo ad irritare così tanto Fleur.  
Bill e Remus stavano chiacchierando tranquillamente di una maledizione semi-sconosciuta che Bill aveva incontrato un paio d'anni prima in una tomba in Egitto, ma io ascoltavo solo per metà, perso nei miei pensieri.  
Fleur beveva distrattamente a piccoli sorsi una tazza di tè, lamentandosi di tanto intanto che il tè inglese fosse troppo forte rispetto a quello che era abituata a bere a casa, quando sentimmo la porta d'ingresso aprirsi. Io non mi presi nemmeno la briga di controllare chi fosse il nuovo arrivato, perché avevo un brutto mal di testa da quella mattina, e stavo solamente aspettando il momento giusto per potermi rinchiudere nella mia stanza senza sembrare troppo maleducato.  
“Guardate un po' chi vi ho portato!”  
Esclamò la voce squillante e felice di Tonks.  
Quando mi voltai nella sua direzione, vidi che accanto a lei una figura pallida strettamente avvolta in un mantello da viaggio che sembrava aver bisogno di un buon lavaggio. Alhena, il viso stanco e un'espressione esausta dipinta in volto fece qualche passo avanti, ma fu presto raggiunta da Bill, che la avvolse in un abbraccio impetuoso.  
Improvvisamente, sentii un grosso peso scivolare via dal mio petto: per quel che avevo potuto vedere, Alhena stava bene. Sembrava stanca, ma stava bene, ed era tornata a casa. Per un attimo, un attimo solo, provai l'impulso di balzare in piedi anche io e di stringerla a mia volta, ma poi ovviamente mi trattenni.  
Alhena e Bill si tennero stretti per un po', sussurrandosi qualcosa che non riuscii a sentire, ed io provai l'inaspettato desiderio di lasciare la stanza. Combattei l'impulso solamente perché ero curioso di sapere se Alhena avesse scoperto qualche cosa. E perché volevo sentire dalle sue labbra delle rassicurazioni sul fatto che non le fosse successo niente.  
Quando finalmente Bill la lasciò andare, Alhena rivolse un sorriso pallido a me, Remus e Fleur. Ebbi come l'impressione che avesse evitato di guardarmi direttamente in faccia, ma cercai di lasciare da parte tutti i pensieri che discendevano da quella constatazione. Remus la salutò cordialmente, mente Fleur si limitò a farle un cenno freddo con la mano.  
Alhena andò a sedersi nella poltrona più vicina al camino, stringendosi nel mantello con un brivido. Osservai il suo viso pallido alla luce tremula delle fiamme: aveva gli occhi cerchiati da pesanti occhiaie e un'espressione stanca, le labbra secche e il naso arrossato, ma tutto sommato non sembrava una persona che avesse di recente subito un attacco da parte di un gruppo di Mangiamorte, e la cosa mi rassicurò non poco.  
“Allora? Ci puoi dire qualcosa di quello che hai fatto in queste settimane, o come sempre parlerai solo con Silente?”  
Chiese Bill, sorridendo.  
Alhena si aprì il mantello, senza però sfilarselo del tutto, e lentamente rispose:  
“A dire il vero sono appena stata al Ministero. Non che io abbia chissà quali novità, ma ho preferito parlarne subito con Alastor e Kingsley. Ho incrociato Tonks per caso, e siamo tornate assieme”.  
Aveva la voce roca e nasale di chi ha un forte raffreddore, e io mi domandai che cosa potesse aver scoperto da spingerla a parlare con Moody e Shaklebolt.  
Tonks, che nel frattempo si era seduta dalla parte opposta della stanza rispetto a me e Remus, intervenne:  
“Sì, ok, ma quindi? Noi non possiamo sapere niente?”  
Alhena sospirò, estrasse un fazzoletto appallottolato da una tasca interna del mantello e si soffiò rumorosamente il naso, attirandosi uno sguardo disgustato da parte di Fleur.  
“Scusatemi, credo di avere un po' di influenza. Posso farvi un riassunto e rimandare a domani le considerazioni? Sono esausta”.  
Remus, che fino a quel momento non aveva detto niente, intervenne:  
“Se Alastor e Kingsley sono già stati avvisati e non c'è niente di urgente, puoi anche rimandare tutto a domani.”  
Alhena scosse le spalle con noncuranza.  
“Non c'è problema. E poi quei due” fece un cenno con la testa a Bill e Tonks “non mi perdonerebbero mai se non dicessi loro niente. Per farla breve, come avevo ipotizzato la villa nello Yorkshire e l'appartamento in Cornovaglia sembrano disabitati. Credo non ci metta più piede nessuno da diversi anni, del resto mia madre si è sempre lamentata della vicinanza dei Babbani, avrebbe sempre voluto vendere quelle case... scusate, sto divagando”.  
Alhena si decise finalmente a togliere il mantello, reprimendo a malapena un brivido. Indossava degli abiti scuri che sembravano aver visto tempi decisamente migliori, erano stropicciati e macchiati in più punti, e mi resi conto di quanto fosse buffo il contrasto tra questa Alhena, spettinata, arrossata e disordinata, con la ragazza impeccabile e precisa che conoscevo.  
Tossendo, Alhena proseguì nel suo racconto, mantenendo un tono di voce asciutto e privo di emozioni.  
“Mi sono spostata in Irlanda, e ho scoperto che mio fratello Orpheus e sua moglie, Rosaline Avery, si sono trasferiti a Dundalk. L'abitazione è in una zona densamente abitata, quindi non è stato difficile tenerla d'occhio, anche se ovviamente da quando vivono lì loro due hanno aggiunto diverse protezioni nuove alla casa, quindi non ho osato arrischiarmi troppo”. Alhena soffiò di nuovo il naso, e Remus intervenne:  
“Tuo fratello ha sposato la figlia di _quell_ 'Avery, giusto?”  
Alhena annuì, cupa.  
“Già. E' stato un colpo di fulmine, pare: dopo qualche settimana dal ritorno di Voldemort hanno annunciato il loro fidanzamento, e dopo nemmeno sei mesi erano già sposati. Che buffa coincidenza, dopo tutti questi anni in cui la mia famiglia aveva tagliato i ponti con la maggior parte dei vecchi amici, ecco che la figlia di Avery entra a far parte dei Macnair”.  
Alhena appoggiò la testa all'indietro, e fissando il soffitto continuò:  
“Comunque, per quanto possa avere qualcosa da ridire sugli amici che frequentano la casa di Orpheus, non credo che possa nascondere niente lì: è davvero in una posizione troppo centrale, non rischierebbero mai di farsi scoprire così. Alla fine sono andata a Ballincollig, la casa dove sono cresciuta e dove i miei genitori vivono tutt'ora.”  
La voce di Alhena si era fatta più fredda, come se non volesse davvero parlare di quello che era successo lì. Immaginavo che non dovesse essere stato facile per lei tornare nei pressi di quella abitazione, con tutta la valanga di ricordi orribili che doveva suscitare. Probabilmente quella era la casa dove aveva perso suo fratello, la casa da cui era fuggita giovanissima, e per un attimo mi sembrò di sentire ancora il suono del suo pianto disperato, il suo tremore, e avrei di nuovo voluto stringerla fra le braccia.  
Alhena però aveva continuato a parlare con quella voce fredda e inespressiva, fissando gli occhi appannati alla base del caminetto.  
“Mi sono nascosta nei boschi che circondano la villa, ma per diversi giorni non sono riuscita a scorgere niente di strano. Sembrava che nessuno entrasse o uscisse dalla casa, ma ovviamente non poteva essere così. Mia madre non mette piede fuori di casa da quando... da quando ho iniziato ad andare a scuola, ma mio padre non starebbe mai due giorni nello stesso salotto. Alla fine, siccome mi sentivo un'idiota a restarmene in mezzo a un bosco a guardare il fumo uscire dal camino, e non potevo certo pensare di tornarmene qui così, ho provato a fare qualcosa”.  
Mi parve di scorgere un nuovo rossore sulle sue guance, come se stesse cercando di nascondere un'emozione forte che non voleva lasciar trapelare.  
“Ho raggiunto il parco sul retro della casa, sapevo dove andare per eludere la sorveglianza, e poi sono entrata in casa”.  
L'aveva detto in tono tranquillo, come se non avesse fatto nulla di strano, ma era chiaro dal modo in cui evitava di fissare chiunque dei presenti che le cose non dovevano essere andate esattamente a quel modo.  
“Come sarebbe a dire che sei entrata in casa?”  
Esclamò stupito Bill.  
“ _Sono entrata in casa_. Ho rotto una finestra con un sasso: sapevo che attorno al perimetro della casa era stato posto un incantesimo che avrebbe dato l'allarme in caso di tentativi di effrazioni magiche,ma ero quasi certa che nessuno si sarebbe accorto di una finestra rotta alla babbana. A volte i purosangue sono così stupidi, nella loro arroganza...”.  
Bill scosse la testa, esasperato.  
“Eri _quasi_ certa? E se invece ti fosti sbagliata? Se qualcuno avesse sentito il vetro infrangersi?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, fissando intensamente Bill.  
“Nessuno avrebbe potuto sentire niente, perché nessuno usa mai quella stanza. Era la stanza di... insomma, era di fianco alla mia vecchia camera, so benissimo che nessuno va mai in quella parte della casa. Ed ero quasi certa che non avessero aggiunto altri incantesimi dall'ultima volta che ero entrata lì così”.  
Alhena si morse il labbro inferiore, come se avesse avuto paura di aver detto troppo. In effetti, Tonks scosse la testa, fissandola con gli occhi sgranati.  
“Stai dicendo che eri già entrata di nascosto in casa dei tuoi?”  
Alhena raddrizzò la schiena, e per un attimo vidi un bagliore nei suoi occhi che mi ricordò l'Alhena altera e fiera che mi aveva attirata nella sua stanza.  
“Non ne sono orgogliosa e non ho intenzione di rivangare cose vecchie di dieci anni, che non hanno niente a che vedere con questa storia, ma sì, ero già entrata di nascosto a casa dei miei genitori, più di una volta anche”.  
Lentamente, Bill disse:  
“Ma dieci anni fa eri una ragazzina, di cosa stai parlando esattamente?”  
Il volto di Alhena si gelò in una maschera granitica, mentre sussurrava:  
“Appunto, ero una ragazzina. Provaci tu ad avere quattordici anni e non avere un posto dove andare quando la scuola chiude, e a resistere alla tentazione di far sparire da delle stanze in cui i tuoi genitori non entrano da anni qualche soprammobile prezioso”.  
Nella stanza cadde un silenzio imbarazzato. Sapevo che Alhena non doveva aver avuto un'adolescenza facile, ma non avevo realizzato che si fosse trovata in difficoltà di questo tipo. Quando io me n'ero andato di casa, sapevo che, almeno un po', avrei avuto le spalle coperte. C'era zio Alphard, che mi aveva sempre voluto bene e aveva sempre cercato di difendermi dalla mia famiglia, e c'era Andromeda, che non mi avrebbe mai lasciato in mezzo ad una strada. E poi c'erano Remus, Peter e James, che probabilmente sarebbero venuti a vivere in mezzo ad una strada assieme a me, piuttosto che lasciarmi solo.  
“Credevo fossi stata da Stacey, dopo essertene andata di casa”.  
La voce di Bill era amara e ferita.  
“Certo, per una settimana i signori O'Malley sono stati felicissimi di ospitarmi” lo interruppe Alhena, con la voce piena di sarcasmo. “Ma poi, insomma, io ero così un cattivo esempio per la loro bambina, no? E Stacey ci teneva tanto a visitare la Costa Azzurra, quindi le ho detto di non preoccuparsi, che avrei trovato una soluzione. E l'ho trovata, direi, visto che sono sopravvissuta tranquillamente anche senza il suo aiuto, senza uccidere nessuno e senza finire in nessun bordello a Nocturne Alley ”.  
Non riuscivo a capire dove si fosse spostata la conversazione, e a giudicare dalle espressioni smarrite e confuse di Remus, Fleur e Tonks, non dovevo essere l'unico. Sembrava che Bill e Alhena avessero dimenticato di trovarsi in mezzo ad altre persone, perché continuavano fissarsi e a parlare di cose apparentemente lontane ignorando completamente le nostre facce confuse.  
“Merlino, e poi Stacey ha avuto il coraggio di dirti quelle cose?”  
Bill scuoteva lentamente la testa, con espressione ferita e delusa.  
Alhena sollevò un sopracciglio, un'espressione di gelido disgusto dipinta in volto.  
“Colpa mia, avrei dovuto capire prima che persona fosse” .  
Fleur sembrò non reggere più questa situazione in cui i due ragazzi si fissavano e parlavano immersi in un mondo tutto loro, fatto di rimandi al passato e inaccessibile a noi, perché si passò una mano fra i capelli ed esclamò:  
“Scusate, mi sembrava di aver capito che Alhena volesse _solamonte_ farsci un riassunto della sua missione. Hai scoperto _quelque chose_ quando sei _entrota_ in casa?”  
Alhena parve riscuotersi, chiuse gli occhi e continuò:  
“Non sui Mangiamorte evasi. Mio padre non era in casa, c'era solo mia madre, ed era in compagnia di Lucius”.  
“Malfoy?”  
Non riuscii a trattenermi, e la interruppi.  
Lei evitò di guardarmi, quando rispose.  
“Sì, Lucius Malfoy. Lui e mia madre hanno sempre avuto un rapporto molto _fraterno_ ” fece una smorfia, calcando esageratamente questa parola “non mi ha stupito per niente riconoscere la sua voce nella stanza di mia madre. Del resto, è sempre stato uno _di famiglia_ ”.  
Di nuovo, quella smorfia. Improvvisamente, fissai la carnagione pallida di Alhena, i suoi capelli lisci e d'un biondo quasi bianco, il suo sguardo ghiacciato... certo, i suoi lineamenti erano meno affilati, più delicati, ma non erano tanto diversi da quelli di Lucius Malfoy. Pensai a Walden Macnair: non lo conoscevo bene, ma prima di finire ad Azkaban lo avevo visto qualche volta. Era un omone massiccio e sgraziato, alto, dai lineamenti duri, come scolpiti malamente in un ceppo di legno. Era quanto di più lontano dalla figura eterea di Alhena potessi immaginare. Che Malfoy fosse l'amante della madre di Alhena?  
Mi riscossi subito da questa fantasticheria, e quasi mi venne da ridere: no, non poteva essere, Lucius Malfoy aveva solamente cinque anni più di me, era troppo giovane per essere il padre di Alhena. Eppure, più guardavo Alhena, più mi sembrava impossibile vedere in lei la figura di Walden Macnair, mentre le affinità con Malfoy mi sembravano ora evidenti.  
La voce di Alhena tornò però a distrarmi, ricordandomi che non era per niente importante se assomigliasse o meno a suo padre.  
“Sono rimasta ad ascoltarli per circa un'ora. All'inizio temevo sarebbe stato tutto inutile, Lucius stava consigliando mia madre per delle questioni d'affari, cose piuttosto noiose, in effetti. Poi però hanno iniziato a parlare di un certo Lui”.  
Alhena fece una pausa, senza specificare oltre a che cosa si stesse riferendo, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. Tutti e cinque ci eravamo immobilizzati e attendevamo, attenti.  
“Mia madre sembrava bersi ogni parola di Lucius: diceva che suo marito non la metteva al corrente di nulla, ed era preoccupata. Non la biasimerei, è sempre stata lei il cervello della coppia. Comunque, Lucius le ha detto che non poteva parlarle di certe informazioni riservate, poiché se Lui aveva scelto di tenere i Macnair all'oscuro, sicuramente aveva le sue buone ragioni, ed era fondamentale che nessuna informazione a riguardo raggiungesse orecchie indiscrete, aggiungendo che comunque “i vecchi amici erano perfettamente al sicuro”.  
I vecchi amici? Sentii il sangue cominciare a pompare violentemente nelle mie vene, ronzandomi nelle orecchie. Dunque i Macnair non avevano un ruolo attivo nel tenere nascosti i Mangiamorte evasi, mentre Malfoy sembrava saperne qualche cosa in più. Ma poteva anche darsi che quell'uomo in realtà non ne sapesse nulla, e stesse solamente giocando a rendersi più importante di quanto non fosse. Era tipico di lui agire in questo modo, restare nell'ombra e non esporsi direttamente, far credere che le sue mani fossero allungate un po' ovunque... Alhena aveva ripreso a parlare, strappandomi alle mie elucubrazioni.  
“Lucius ha poi aggiunto che riguardo al problema ai piani bassi del Ministero, “Lui” aveva un piano. Ha detto, più o meno testualmente, che era stanco di avere gli amici di Silente in mezzo ai piedi, ma che presto avrebbe trovato il modo di liberarsene”.  
Un silenzio densissimo calò sulla stanza. Naturalmente era ingenuo pensare che Voldemort non avrebbe provato ad impossessarsi della Profezia in qualsiasi modo, però in tutti quei mesi la sorveglianza era sempre stata tranquilla, quasi una misura precauzionale, e quasi avevamo smesso di preoccuparcene. O per lo meno, avevamo avuto questioni ben più pressanti ad occuparci la mente, e la sorveglianza dell'Ufficio Misteri era diventata una routine.  
“Un piano? Hai sentito altro?”  
Chiese Remus, concitato. Alhena scosse la testa tristemente.  
“Purtroppo no. Mia madre ha chiesto a che cosa si stesse riferendo, ma Lucius ha preferito svicolare, come sempre. Ha detto che doveva proprio andare, perché aveva promesso al Ministro di passare da lui per un drink, e io mi sono spaventata. Non sapevo se avrebbe usato la Metropolvere per andarsene o se avrebbe preferito la porta di casa, ma non volevo farmi trovare fuori dallo studio di mia madre ad ascoltare, così sono tornata nella stanza da cui ero entrata e me ne sono andata”.  
Questa sì che era una delusione. Se solo Alhena avesse sentito qualcosa in più! Sapere che c'era un piano, ma non avere la minima idea di che cosa fosse questo piano era frustrante. Il dolore alla testa stava aumentando, e facevo fatica a rimanere concetrato: Alhena era già stata al Ministero, aveva parlato con Alastor e Kingsley... sicuramente con loro era stata più esaustiva, e sicuramente loro stavano già cercando di mettere insieme i pezzi e capire che cosa stesse succedendo.  
Improvvisamente, mi immaginai Alhena rannicchiata a terra in un lungo corridoio buio, con le orecchie tese nel tentativo di cogliere ogni frase pronunciata da sua madre, la donna che aveva spezzato la bacchetta del figlio ferito, e mi chiesi che cosa le sarebbe potuto succedere, se solo l'avessero trovata lì.  
Aveva fatto una stupidata, aveva agito d'istinto e corso un rischio inutile. Sentii uno strano calore risalirmi il petto, e mi trovai a dover trattenere la voglia di afferrarle quelle spalle sottili e scuoterle con vigore, chiedendole cosa diamine le fosse saltato in mente quando aveva deciso di entrare in quella casa. Avrebbero potuto scoprirla, e chissà che cosa le avrebbero fatto.  
“E non hai provato a tornare un altro sgiorno?”  
Chiese Fleur, fredda.  
Alhena la fissò dritta negli occhi per un attimo, prima di tornare a guardare il camino.  
“Avrei voluto, ma ho fatto un'idiozia”.  
Tutti tornammo a guardarla in silenzio, preoccupati che si fosse fatta scoprire.  
“Ho... preso una cosa, una cosa che ha solo un valore affettivo, in effetti, ma credo fosse protetta da qualche incantesimo. E' suonato un allarme, e mi sono ritrovata due Elfi Domestici addosso. Per fortuna uno di loro era Leah, l'Elfa che si occupava di me quando ero bambina, e non mi ha attaccata. Ma l'allarme continuava a suonare, e io avevo paura di ritrovarmi Malfoy e mia madre addosso, così mi sono vista costretta a Schiantare gli Elfi e sono scappata.”  
“Sei stata una pazza incosciente, lo sai, sì?”  
Domandò Tonks, a metà fra l'arrabbiato e l'ammirato, esprimendo perfettamente quello che stavamo pensando tutti. Alhena sorrise appena, mentre tornava a soffiarsi vigorosamente il naso. Sembrava essersi ormai afflosciata contro lo schienale della poltrona, come se l'aver concluso il suo racconto l'avesse privata di ogni energia rimasta.  
Per un po' nella stanza cadde un profondo silenzio, e quasi sembrava di poter sentire le nostre menti febbrilmente al lavoro, nel tentativo di dare una spiegazione coerente a tutto quello che Alhena aveva raccontato.  
Alla fine, fu di nuovo Fleur a spezzare il silenzio, balzando in piedi con un gesto agile e pieno di stizza.  
“Be', direi che è descisamonte tardi. Io me ne vado a casa. Bill, mi accompagni?”  
Bill, pensieroso, annuì, e lentamente si alzò anche lui.  
“Aspettate, esco anche io, almeno apriamo una volta sola la porta”, aggiunse Tonks, balzando in piedi ed urtando il tavolino davanti a lei, facendo tintinnare la tazza che qualcuno vi aveva lasciato sopra. Tonks si gettò su Alhena, stringendola in un abbraccio stritolante da cui la ragazza emerse boccheggiando.  
“Merlino, Alhena, ma altro che raffreddore, tu scotti tantissimo!”  
Esclamò Tonks, con gli occhi sgranati. Alhena sbuffò, allontanando da sé l'amica con un gesto composto ma deciso.  
“Ho visto giorni migliori, ma santo cielo, ho solo preso un po' di freddo”.  
Bill però aveva attraversato la stanza a grandi passi, e le aveva posato una mano sulla fronte con gesto esperto. In effetti, in quanto primogenito di tutta quella banda di fratelli doveva essere piuttosto abile nel riconoscere una brutta influenza.  
“Insomma, tra poco iniziano a fumarti le orecchie. Vuoi che ti mandi mia madre? Fa un Decotto Influenzale micidiale, in casa nostra l'influenza non è mai durata più di qualche ora”.  
Alhena scacciò anche la mano di Bill, roteando gli occhi.  
“Ma non pensarci nemmeno, povera Molly! Quella donna vi ha viziati troppo.Non è mai morto nessuno per un'influenza, direi che non è proprio il caso di buttarla giù dal letto a quest'ora. Filatevene a casa, così posso mettermi a letto anche io”.  
Bill annuì, continuando a guardare Alhena in viso, con la fronte corrugata.  
“Va bene. Riposati, mi raccomando”.  
Bill posò protettivamente le sue mani sulle spalle di Alhena, e si chinò a darle un leggero bacio sui capelli. Alhena chiuse gli occhi al suo tocco, un sorriso sereno dipinto sul viso. Vedendo quel sorriso, sentii qualcosa contrarsi nel mio stomaco: improvvisamente, avrei voluto essere quanto più lontano possibile da lì.  
“Bonne nuit, William”.  
Esclamò esasperata Fleur, marciando rapidissima verso la porta d'ingresso e sparendo nel vento della notte.  
Bill rimase per un attimo immobile a fissare la porta con aria confusa, poi Tonks scoppiò a ridere.  
“William? WILLIAM? Stavolta l'hai fatta arrabbiare seriamente.”  
Anche Alhena sorrise debolmente, scuotendo la testa.  
“Cosa ci fai ancora qui? Se ti dai una mossa fai ancora in tempo a raggiungerla”.  
Bill si riscosse, e lanciando un vago cenno di saluto, si apprestò a seguire i passi di Fleur.  
Ben presto anche Tonks lasciò la stanza, e un silenzio denso andò a posarsi fra me, Remus ed Alhena.  
Alhena teneva lo sguardo fisso nel fuoco, e mi resi conto che, da quando era tornata, non aveva mai guardato una volta nella mia direzione. Mi stava evitando, e io avrei voluto scuoterla, chiederle che cosa avesse, costringerla a parlarmi, a urlarmi contro, se avesse preferito, ma non lo potevo fare. Non era il momento giusto, era esausta e aveva bisogno di riposare.  
“Io vado a dormire”.  
Remus mi lanciò un lungo, significativo sguardo, ma non appena ebbe pronunciato queste parole, Alhena balzò in piedi e, sempre senza guardarmi, sussurrò:  
“Buonanotte”  
Osservai la sua figura esile attraversare il salotto in silenzio, con il capo chino e i passi lenti, e non ebbi il coraggio di fermarla. Sentii Remus posarmi una mano sulla spalla, sospirando, ma io mi sottrassi con uno scatto. Non volevo la sua compassione. Non volevo nemmeno tormentarmi sul silenzio di Alhena, su quello che aveva scoperto, sul perché non mi guardava, su Voldemort, su tutto quello che ancora non sapevamo.  
Volevo solo seppellirmi sotto una montagna di coperte e aspettare che la mia testa smettesse di pulsare.   
 

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Vi chiedo scusa per la lunga attesa, purtroppo, nonostante avessi già scritto questi e altri due capitoli, non ho proprio avuto il tempo di fare le ultime correzioni ed editare il tutto. Non so se sia solamente perché, rileggendo a distanza di settimane ho una lucidità e uno spirito critico diverso o perché effettivamente ci sono tante cose che non vanno, ma questo capitolo mi sembra uno dei più deboli di tutta la storia. Mi rendo conto che le vicende qui sono un po' (tanto) confuse, che i dialoghi sono terribilmente artificiosi e che, tutto sommato, il resoconto della missione di Alhena sembra una barzelletta, e mi dispiace. Purtroppo, a settembre non avrò molto tempo, e riscrivere questo capitolo avrebbe significato ritardare la pubblicazione di un altro paio di settimane. Ho preferito quindi pubblicare comunque ora, sperando di dare un senso a tutto con i prossimi capitoli, e al limite, quando avrò più tempo, proverò a rimettere mano a questo.  
> Mi scuso anche per il risvolto in stile telenovelas scadente,  nella mia mente avrebbe dovuto suonare in maniera molto diversa (e no, tranquilli: Alhena non è figlia di Lucius, ma tutto si chiarirà fra un po').  
> Anche il discorso con Bill non avrebbe voluto essere così criptico, avrei forse dovuto disseminare più accenni prima, ma insomma, verranno anche quei chiarimenti, abbiate fede.  
> In compenso, il prossimo capitolo (che dovrebbe arrivare la prossima settimana) mi sembra molto più promettente, quindi spero di riuscire a farmi perdonare.  
> Ah, un'ultima cosa: ovviamente, il titolo del capitolo arriva dritto dritto dal balletto di Dauberval.  
> Scusate il papiro.  
> Jess  
>  


	15. Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf?

_Capitolo 15  
 **Chi ha paura di Virginia Woolf?**_  
 

  
La luce del sole mi colpì come una pugnalata in faccia, filtrando da una fessura fra le tende e strappandomi ad un sonno agitato.  
La notte precedente avevo faticato molto prima di riuscire a prendere sonno, avevo continuato a rigirarmi fra le coperte pensando a tutto quello che era successo quella sera senza riuscire però a focalizzarmi su nulla in maniera razionale: ero rimasto in uno stato di dormiveglia continuo, dove le parole di Alhena si mescolavano incessantemente a tutti gli altri pensieri che negli ultimi mesi non avevano mai abbandonato del tutto la mia testa. Mi sembrava di impazzire, di sentirmi braccato nella mia stessa mente, prigioniero di una corsa impazzita e senza fine.  
Quando ripensavo a quello che era successo la notte precedente, mi sembrava di aver vissuto tutto come in un sogno, come se si trattasse di qualcosa a cui non avrei mai potuto realmente prendere parte in maniera attiva. Il ritorno di Alhena era stato così repentino che mi aveva lasciato confuso e spaesato, ed ero certo di aver sbagliato ogni cosa. Durante le settimane della sua assenza, avevo pensato al suo ritorno come al momento in cui saremmo finalmente riusciti a parlare con franchezza, a cercare almeno di chiarire quello che era successo tra di noi nell’ultimo mese, ma con il mio atteggiamento non avevo fatto altro che peggiorare la situazione, probabilmente. Le avevo a stento rivolto la parola, e questo non poteva essere certo il modo migliore per risolvere una situazione già tanto fastidiosa. Avrei voluto parlarle con calma, lontano da tutti gli altri, ma non ce n’era stata l’occasione. Anzi, era stata Alhena ad assicurarsi che l’occasione non si presentasse nemmeno per sbaglio: mi aveva evitato, e quando Remus aveva cercato di lasciarci soli, se n’era andata. Non che la biasimassi: nemmeno io avrei voluto restare da solo con una persona che non mi aveva nemmeno rivolto una parola gentile al mio ritorno da una missione del genere.  
Mentre mi rigiravo nel letto, domandandomi per quale motivo la reazione di quella ragazzina mi mettesse così tanto a disagio, non potevo fare a meno di sentirmi un idiota egoista. I Mangiamorte avevano un piano, Voldemort aveva un piano, e tutto quello a cui io riuscivo a pensare era quello che avrei potuto dire ad Alhena quando finalmente fossi riuscito a parlarci da solo. Non mi illudevo certo di poter cavare dalla dichiarazione di Lucius Malfoy molto più di quello che avrebbero potuto ricavarne Alastor e Kinglsey, ma sentivo che avrei dovuto dedicare molta più attenzione a questo fatto, e invece, come sempre, mi stavo preoccupando solamente di me stesso.  
Quando infine il sonno era giunto, era stato un sonno senza sogni, che mi aveva lasciato più esausto che mai. Quando infine sentii il calore del sole sul viso, tutto quello che avrei voluto fare era semplicemente voltarmi dall'altra parte, nascondere la testa sotto la coperta e continuare a dormire. Per un attimo, considerai seriamente l’idea di farlo. Nascondermi nel buio, nel calore artificiale di quel vecchio letto, non dover vedere nessuno, non dover affrontare nessuno. Se mai ci fossero state novità rilevanti, sapevo che Remus mi avrebbe trovato e me le avrebbe riferite. Conoscevo quella tentazione, quell’apatia che si faceva strada così allettante nella mia mente, e sapevo che, se vi avessi ceduto, non sarei più stato in grado di liberarmene. Così mi costrinsi ad alzarmi in piedi, sbattendo le palpebre nella luce abbagliante del mattino.  
Scostai le tende dalla finestra, e vidi il sole brillare alto nel cielo terso: era una bellissima giornata, il cielo era d'un azzurro così intenso che faceva quasi male guardarlo, e se non fosse stato per i cristalli di ghiaccio che adornavano il vetro della finestra avrei potuto pensare di essermi risvegliato in estate.  
  
Trascorsi più tempo del necessario sotto il getto bollente della doccia, sperando che il calore dell'acqua servisse a rimettermi un po' in sesto, inutilmente. Come sempre, feci attenzione ad evitare di fissare troppo a lungo il mio riflesso nello specchio, per non vedere quello che ero diventato. Non erano tanto i segni del tempo a infastidirmi, né il pallore malsano di chi aveva passato troppi anni lontano dalla luce del sole, era piuttosto lo sguardo ad inquietarmi. Era uno sguardo cupo, disperato, lo sguardo di un folle, e io non volevo averci nulla a che fare.  
Quando scesi le scale che portavano alla cucina, udii delle voci sommesse, e mi fermai ad ascoltare.  
Molly Weasley stava dicendo, comprensiva:  
“Lo so, il sapore è pessimo, ma ti assicuro che funziona. Cerca di finirlo finché fuma ancora, farà effetto ancora più in fretta”  
“Grazie, Molly, sei stata fin troppo gentile” la voce di Alhena, roca e soffocata, mi giunse in un sussurro.  
“Non preoccuparti, cara, non è niente. Cerca però di riposare, in questi giorni, perché altrimenti la febbre potrebbe salire di nuovo”.  
Fui tentato di tornarmene al piano di sopra, ma poi ci ripensai. Io e Alhena avevamo bisogno di parlare, e continuare a rimandare avrebbe solamente reso le cose più difficili. Non si trattava solamente di cercare di risolvere la situazione per rendere la nostra convivenza sostenibile: la verità era che non mi piaceva quella situazione, non mi piaceva sapere che Alhena mi evitava e forse era adirata con me. Non eravamo mai stati esattamente amici, ma improvvisamente mi resi conto che avrei voluto che le cose cambiassero.  
Feci così un respiro profondo e avanzai verso la porta socchiusa della cucina.  
Alhena sedeva all'estremità del tavolo, indossando un maglione di almeno una taglia più grande, le cui maniche le coprivano quasi interamente le mani. Davanti a sé aveva una larga tazza fumante di qualcosa che mandava un odore terribilmente acre, probabilmente il Decotto Influenzale di cui aveva parlato Bill la sera prima.  
“Oh, ciao Sirius” esclamò Molly, non appena mi vide entrare. “Non ho idea se qualcuno passerà di qui oggi, in ogni caso c'è una teglia di Shepherd's Pie in forno”.  
“Grazie, Molly, senza di te l'Ordine sarebbe già morto di fame”, cercai di scherzare, ma la mia voce non aveva niente di allegro.  
La donna sorrise, prima di salutarci e tornare a casa: mancavano pochi giorni all'inizio delle vacanze scolastiche, avrebbe avuto un bel da fare per preparare la casa all’arrivo di tutti i suoi ragazzi e di Harry.  
Alhena mi aveva sorriso debolmente, tornando però subito a concentrare la sua attenzione sull'intruglio fumante nella sua tazza, inghiottendo coraggiosamente lunghe sorsate che la lasciarono con il viso arrossato.  
“Come stai?”  
Le chiesi, un po' più bruscamente di quanto avessi voluto. Non mi riferivo solamente alla sua influenza, e sperai che lo capisse, ma non sapevo come altro iniziare quella conversazione. Lei si strinse nelle spalle, poi con un'ultima sorsata svuotò la tazza, e rabbrividì.  
“Meglio, grazie. Credo di avere ancora un po' di febbre, ma questa roba dovrebbe sistemare tutto”.  
Rimanemmo in silenzio entrambi. Non sapevo come affrontare l'argomento, perché non sapevo nemmeno di che cosa avrei voluto parlarle, precisamente. O forse lo sapevo fin troppo bene, ma non volevo ammetterlo. Non potevamo continuare a fare sesso e poi ignorarci così. Alla fine lei si alzò, posò la tazza nel lavello e si avviò verso la porta. A questo punto, non riuscii a trattenermi, e nonostante tutti i miei buoni propositi di parlarle in maniera calma e tranquilla, sbottai:  
“Si può sapere perché non mi hai detto niente?”  
Alhena si irrigidì, la vidi per un attimo spalancare gli occhi, come se avessi tastato un nervo scoperto. Poi però recuperò la sua calma impassibile, raddrizzò la schiena, e disse, lentamente:  
“Che cosa avrei dovuto dirti, di preciso?”  
Mi avvicinai a lei a grandi passi, e quando mi ritrovai davanti alle sue braccia incrociate sul petto e al sopracciglio destro altezzosamente sollevato, mi sentii invadere dalla familiare sensazione del sangue che scorre rapido nelle vene, rimbombandomi nelle orecchie. Fino a poche ore prima avrei voluto abbracciarla e sentirla ridere, ora invece mi sembrava di essere tornato alla fine dell’estate, quando ogni sua parola, ogni suo gesto sembrava mandarmi fuori di testa per l’irritazione.  
“Magari il fatto che stavi per partire?” sibilai.  
Vidi un lampo passare negli occhi di Alhena, mentre il suo viso si trasfigurava in una maschera di rabbia.  
“E perché mai avrei dovuto dirlo a  _te_?”  
Aveva alzato il tono di voce. Non avevo mai sentito Alhena urlare, mai. Anche ora non aveva propriamente urlato, ma sotto la superficie chiara e luminosa dei suoi occhi mi sembrava di veder brillare una rabbia del tutto nuova, qualcosa di selvaggio e incontrollabile. Mi resi conto che Alhena era tesissima, come se fosse pronta a scoppiare. Non riuscivo a capire da dove arrivasse tutta quella rabbia, ma non aveva importanza nemmeno questo: la rabbia che vedevo nei suoi occhi era la stessa che mi assordava e mi annebbiava la vista, e improvvisamente decisi di lasciarla andare.  
“Perché ti ho rincorsa! Perché quel mattino sono entrato nella tua stanza e tu non c'eri, e non sei tornata quella sera né quella dopo, e io non avevo idea di che cosa ti fosse successo!”  
Avevo decisamente alzato il tono di voce, ma non mi importava. Tutta la tensione che aveva iniziato a montare tra di noi da quando lei aveva messo piede a Grimmauld Place sembrava essersi concentrata in quell’unico momento, e io ero deciso a esplorarla fino in fondo.  
“E allora? Che c'è, avrei dovuto chiederti il permesso?” replicò, secca.  
“No! Ma avresti potuto dirmelo, non farmelo scoprire da Bill Weasley!”  
Alhena mi si avvicinò di un passo, le gote arrossate e gli occhi che mandavano lampi di rabbia. Aveva smesso di tenere le braccia incrociate sul petto, e notai che le sue mani erano serrate in due stretti pugni.  
“Ah, è questo il problema? Il fatto che tu lo abbia saputo da lui?” sbottò, senza preoccuparsi di controllare il tono di voce.  
Mi imposi di respirare profondamente, cercando di calmarmi. Non era questo il modo in cui avrei voluto risolvere le cose con Alhena. Non riuscivo nemmeno a capire come fossimo arrivati ad urlarci in faccia sulla porta della cucina nel giro di cinque minuti, ma dovevo cercare di mantenere un po' di lucidità, se non volevo che questa volta lei se ne andasse davvero per non avere più niente a che fare con me.  
Fallii miseramente.  
“Merlino, Alhena, non dire idiozie! Lo sai benissimo qual è il problema! Tu te ne sei andata senza dirmi niente, e io sono rimasto chiuso qui dentro come un idiota, senza sapere assolutamente nulla di quello che stavi facendo!”  
Dall'ingresso, sentii le urla stridule di mia madre cominciare a riempire l'aria di improperi, ma non mi importava. L'unica cosa su cui ero in grado di concentrarmi ora erano i grandi occhi spalancati Alhena, le sue labbra pallide, e il modo in cui mi stava gridando contro.  
“Ah, giusto, che stupida che sono stata. Il problema, come sempre, sei solo tu! Tu e le tue paranoie, tu che non sai cosa succede fuori da qui, tu che non puoi uscire di casa! Sirius, per una volta, renditi conto che questi sono cazzi tuoi, e devi imparare a conviverci. Puoi avere tutta la compassione che vuoi, ma il mondo non si ferma davanti alle tue disgrazie!”  
Fu come essere colpiti da un pugno ben assestato in pieno petto. Rimasi per un attimo senza fiato, senza sapere come replicare, mentre un dolore sordo cominciava ad attanagliarmi le tempie.  
Respirando profondamente con il naso, sibilai:  
“Ero preoccupato per _te_ , Alhena, non per la mia reclusione. Avevo paura che fosse successo qualcosa a te, non che un qualsiasi membro dell’Ordine rischiasse l’osso del collo mentre io me ne restavo seduto qui.”  
La mia voce era ancora grondante di rabbia, ma ero riuscito a controllarmi e a non urlare. Nonostante tutto, volevo ancora cercare di risolvere la situazione. Per un attimo Alhena si immobilizzò, e qualcosa di simile all'incertezza le colorò il volto. Poi, però chiuse gli occhi, scosse la testa e ricominciò a urlare:  
“Se eri così tanto preoccupato, avresti anche potuto chiedermi cosa stesse succedendo!”  
Alhena sembrava determinata ad espellere tutto veleno che aveva in corpo, e io non mi sarei tirato indietro. Con una risata amara, replicai:  
“Ah, certo, avrei dovuto prevedere che saresti partita, no?”  
Sentii un bruciante senso di colpa, a queste parole: non avrei potuto immaginare quello che stava per succedere, ma quando l'avevo vista piangere sapevo che qualche cosa non andava, eppure non avevo fatto niente per trattenerla. Non le avevo detto nemmeno una parola, mi ero limitato a restarmene zitto e a farla sentire una presenza non gradita quando mi aveva chiesto se voleva che me ne andassi.  
Alhena tornò a distrarmi, replicando piccata:  
“No! E nemmeno mi aspettavo che lo facessi. Io e te non abbiamo mai parlato, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto”.  
Aveva ragione, aveva dannatamente ragione, ma non poteva dirmelo con quel tono d'accusa: io l'avevo evitata, mi ero comportato come un ragazzino orgoglioso, ma lei non era stata da meno.  
“E' difficile parlare con una persona che ti sbatte la porta in faccia, lo sai, sì?” esplosi.  
le gote di Alhena diventarono ancora più rosse, mentre gli occhi, con mio grande orrore, le si riempivano di lacrime.  
“Ed è difficile anche parlare con chi prima ti insulta, poi viene a letto con te, poi ti respinge, poi torna a letto con te e ti tiene stretta pe tutta la notte, e la volta dopo ti caccia via!”  
“Io non ti ho cacciata via!”  
Urlai, sovrastando i latrati di mia madre, senza nemmeno chiedermi se qualcuno fosse ancora in casa, se ci fosse qualcuno altro che potesse sentirci. Forse il mio non era stato il comportamento del perfetto gentiluomo, ma Alhena stava dipingendo le cose con tinte decisamente distorte.  
“Merlino, Alhena, vuoi farmi apparire lo stronzo che ti ha portata a letto facendoti mille promesse e illudendoti? Ti fa sentire meglio una cosa del genere? Fai quello che ti pare, ma lo sai benissimo che le cose non sono andate così. Sei stata tu, sei sempre stata tu a fare il primo passo, quando io non volevo nemmeno far sesso con te, perché me lo sentivo che saremmo arrivati a questo punto!”  
Dagli occhi di Alhena ora traboccarono due silenziose lacrime, e che piangesse pure.  
Quando tornò a parlare, la sua voce era leggermente incrinata, ma terribilmente fredda.  
“Non ti ho obbligato a fare niente. Credevo lo volessi anche tu, non pensavo fossi così disperato da doverlo a tutti i costi ficcare nel primo buco che ti fossi trovato davanti anche quando non lo volevi!”  
Rimasi per un attimo interdetto: non avevo mai sentito Alhena parlare in maniera così volgare, non me lo aspettavo da lei. Quella ragazza adirata e scomposta, con il viso rosso e una smorfia di rabbia dipinta in volto non era l’Alhena decisa e sicura di sé che conoscevo.  
“Se scopare con me era così tanto un fastidio, per te, avresti anche potuto rifiutarmi chiaramente, sarei sopravvissuta!” continuò “Avrei preferito però saperlo prima di venire a letto con te tre volte, non dopo!”  
Alhena si voltò, e fece per lasciare la stanza. Senza nemmeno rendermi conto di quello che stavo facendo, l'afferrai per un braccio e la trascinai indietro, mandandola a sbattere contro l’anta della dispensa. Torreggiavo su di lei, continuando a tenerla saldamente per il braccio, incapace di lasciarla andare. Non sapevo cosa mi era preso, non sapevo che cosa mi stesse passando per la mente, ma volevo solo che lei ammettesse che non era così. Perché lei lo sapeva, doveva sapere che le cose non erano andate in quel modo, che io non l’avevo usata solo per ottenere una briciola di piacere di cui non mi importava niente, e che intendevo tutt’altro quando avevo detto che non avrei voluto fare sesso con lei.  
Mi avvicinai ancora di più a lei, e vidi i suoi occhi grandi, vuoti, allargarsi sotto di me in un moto di paura.  
Fu come svegliarsi all'improvviso da un incubo, e la consapevolezza di quello che stavo facendo mi investì col peso di un macigno. Stavo davvero tenendo una ragazzina alta la metà di me inchiodata al muro, stringendole rabbiosamente un braccio? Che razza di uomo ero diventato?  
La lasciai subito, allontanandomi di qualche passo, come se la sua pelle bruciasse.  
“Scusami. Alhena, scusami, ti prego, non so cosa mi sia preso!”  
Avevo improvvisamente voglia di piangere: continuavo a vedere davanti a me i suoi occhi spaventati, quegli occhi di solito così belli e fieri, e provai l’improvviso desiderio di scomparire. Ero un idiota, un maledetto idiota incapace di controllarsi.  
Alhena, con un balenio nei suoi occhi improvvisamente pieni di vita, aveva scacciato la paura dal suo viso, e con un gesto fulmineo sentii qualcosa di duro e appuntito premermi sul petto. Alhena aveva estratto la sua bacchetta senza quasi che me ne accorgessi, e ora mi fissava con rabbia, tenendomi sotto tiro. Non provai nemmeno ad estrarre la mia bacchetta, non tanto perché avevo paura che un mio movimento brusco la spingesse ad attaccarmi, ma perché non avevo la minima intenzione di difendermi.  
“Non osare mai più sfiorarmi, Sirius, o ti giuro che te la faccio cadere, quella mano”.  
Le sue parole risuonarono forti e chiare nella stanza, riempiendomi di disprezzo per me stesso.  
C'era un silenzio irreale, e improvvisamente mi resi conto che il ritratto di mia madre aveva smesso di urlare oscenità: qualcuno doveva aver sentito le sue urla, e doveva essersi affrettato a richiudere le tende che lo nascondevano. Se questa persona aveva sentito le urla del quadro, doveva aver sentito anche le mie e quelle di Alhena. Mi sentii sprofondare in un malessere quasi fisico, e improvvisamente ebbi voglia di vomitare. Sperai con tutto me stesso che si trattasse di Remus: non volevo vedere il disprezzo e la delusione che avrei trovato nei suoi occhi, ma se c’era qualcuno che poteva rimettere insieme i pezzi del disastro che sentivo battermi nel petto, quello era lui.  
Ben presto udii dei passi concitati in corridoio, e mi trovai faccia a faccia con la bacchetta sfoderata di Bill Weasley. Confuso, Bill alternava lo sguardo dalle mie braccia abbandonate con noncuranza lungo i fianchi alla bacchetta di Alhena, che continuava a fissarmi, senza degnare della minima attenzione il nuovo arrivato.  
“Che cosa sta succedendo?”  
La voce di Bill era irritata, ma cauta. Il ragazzo fissò il suo sguardo acuto su Alhena, ignorandomi, e quando nessuno di noi rispose, incalzò:  
“Alhena, è meglio che tu allontani da Sirius.”  
Alhena, senza smettere di fissarmi minacciosa, sibilò:  
“Stanne fuori, Bill, non sono cazzi tuoi”  
Io ero confuso: non avevo mai sentito Alhena trattare Bill in quel modo. Il ragazzo impallidì, le sue labbra si irrigidirono in una smorfia irritata, ma nemmeno lui abbassò la bacchetta, anzi fece un passo avanti e pose Alhena sotto tiro.  
“Non saranno cazzi miei, ma tu adesso abbassi quella bacchetta e ti calmi. Lo sai che i miei riflessi sono migliori dei tuoi, quando sei in questo stato, quindi non obbligarmi a provartelo.”  
La situazione stava decisamente prendendo una piega surreale: ieri sera Bill e Alhena mi erano sembrati in ottimi rapporti, da quando in qua minacciavano di mettersi a duellare in mezzo alla cucina?  
Alhena, con una smorfia, si voltò finalmente verso Bill, puntando la sua bacchetta verso di lui.  
“Ti ho detto di starne fuori, Bill. Non ho bisogno del tuo aiuto, né di quello di nessun altro.”  
Bill, a quel punto, abbassò la bacchetta, e fece qualche passo indietro. Era scuro in volto, ma più che arrabbiato sembrava deluso, ora.  
“E che differenza farebbe? Anche se fosse, non ti faresti aiutare da nessuno. Non lo fai mai, non davvero. Costruisci solo muri, tu”, mormorò.  
Alhena, a quel punto, si immobilizzò, come se fosse stata colpita da qualcosa. La bacchetta le scivolò dalle mani, ma non fece nemmeno un gesto per raccoglierla. Numerose lacrime silenziose cominciarono a scenderle sulle gote arrossate, ma lei non fece niente per trattenerle.  
“Vaffanculo, Bill”  
Questa volta Alhena aveva sussurrato, e Bill incassò l’insulto senza muovere un muscolo.  
La ragazza marciò a passo spedito verso la porta della cucina, senza sfiorare Bill - che rimase immobile, e non fece nemmeno un tentativo di richiamarla - e sparì verso le scale che portavano alle stanze.  
Tutta la rabbia che avevo provato fino a pochi minuti prima ora sembrava sparita, lasciandomi vuoto ed esausto. Mi lasciai cadere pesantemente su una sedia, sperando che Bill se ne andasse e mi lasciasse solo a cercare di mettere ordine tra tutte le sensazioni che minacciavano di sopraffarmi.  
Bill, invece, senza abbandonare la sua espressione cupa si chinò a raccogliere la bacchetta di Alhena, appoggiandola delicatamente sul tavolo. Mi sorrise debolmente, un po' imbarazzato, e poi disse:  
“Le passerà, stai tranquillo”.  
Ma io non ero tranquillo, ed evidentemente non lo era nemmeno Bill. Non sembrava arrabbiato, ma piuttosto preoccupato, e per un attimo sperai che seguisse Alhena, che si chiarissero e che lui la confortasse, perché non riuscivo a cancellarmi dalla mente la disperazione dipinta sul suo viso quando aveva iniziato a piangere.  
“Mi dispiace che se la sia presa con te”, mi limitai a mormorare. Il ragazzo si strinse nelle spalle, guardando pensieroso verso le scale.  
“Non importa, le passerà. A volte è frustrante avere a che fare con lei, soprattutto quando esplode così e se la prende con tutto quello che si muove, ma non pensa davvero quello che dice in questi momenti”.  
Chiusi gli occhi, domandandomi se Bill avesse ragione, se davvero ad Alhena capitassero spesso accessi d'ira del genere. Per quello che la conoscevo, non l'avrei mai detto. Da quando viveva a Grimmauld Place non l'avevo mai sentita una volta alzare la voce, non aveva mai perso il controllo, mai. Era evidente, però, che io non la conoscessi affatto. Non bastava una confidenza sul suo passato fatta in un momento di debolezza per dire di conoscerla. Io e lei eravamo due estranei che si erano ritrovati a condividere lo stesso tetto, e chissà, forse in un momento di debolezza avevamo anche condiviso lo stesso letto, ma niente di più.  
Dire che era “frustrante” era poco, ma mi resi conto che io non mi ero comportato in maniera troppo diversa da lei. L'avevo aggredita verbalmente, le avevo urlato contro, e alla fine l'avevo presa per un braccio e sbattuta contro il muro. Questo dopo mesi in cui non avevo perso occasione per tormentarla, lanciarle antipatiche frecciatine e facendola sentire a disagio.  
Bill continuava a guardarmi, come se mi stesse studiando. Mi chiesi che cosa stesse pensando, quanto sapesse di quello che nell’ultimo mese avevamo fatto io e Alhena e quanto della nostra lite avesse sentito. Non aveva un’espressione ostile in volto, sembrava anzi preoccupato. Se per me o per il suo rapporto con Alhena, non lo avrei saputo dire.  
Non volevo essere scortese, ma avevo bisogno di rimanere solo. Stavo per chiedergli di andarsene, quado lui sbottò, concitato:  
“Sirius, senti, la conosco meglio di quanto conosca alcuni dei miei fratelli, posso immaginare che ti abbia detto delle cose terribili, però non le pensa davvero.  Non ne parla volentieri, ma insomma, non credo abbia avuto un'infanzia idilliaca con la sua famiglia, ed essere tornata in quella casa deve averla scossa più di quanto voglia ammettere. Non è una giustificazione, ma...”  
Lo interruppi con un cenno della mano: non capivo che cosa stesse succedendo, né per quale motivo Bill, che era appena stato insultato senza un'apparente ragione, stesse cercando di intercedere presso di me nei confronti del comportamento di Alhena, ma non mi importava. Io ero stato un idiota, e lei forse aveva avuto una reazione un po'sopra le righe, ma tutto quello che volevo in questo momento era restare solo e smettere di pensare. Il mal di testa della sera precedente era tornato, e io volevo solo tornarmene a letto e dimenticare per un po' tutto quello che era successo.  
“Lascia stare, Bill, davvero. Abbiamo discusso, e abbiamo tutti e due le nostre colpe. Io più di lei, probabilmente, ma ora non importa. Ti prometto che non la tormenterò più, ma adesso, per favore, finiamola qui”.  
Bill annuì, pensieroso. Probabilmente si stava domandando che cosa fosse successo realmente, e mi chiesi se, una volta che Alhena si fosse calmata e avessero fatto pace, sapendo quello che era davvero successo lui non si sarebbe pentito delle attenzioni che mi stava riservando.  
“Ok. Io devo tornare al lavoro, ero passato solo per vedere come stesse, e insomma, direi che ha avuto momenti migliori. Uhm, buona giornata, Sirius”.  
Osservai in silenzio il ragazzo guadagnare la porta di casa, e solo quando sentii il rumore della serratura scattare dietro di lui mi concessi di sprofondare con la testa fra le mani.  
La testa mi faceva male, e mi sembrava impossibile riuscire a contenere tutti i pensieri che mi stavano tormentando. Volevo essere sicuro di non vedere nessun altro, ma più di tutto, volevo essere certo di riuscire a tacitare almeno per qualche ora quelle urla disperate che avevo nella testa.  
Mi avvicinai alla dispensa, e dietro qualche fila di bottiglie di Burrobirra trovai quello che cercavo: l'Idromele di Madama Rosmerta che Mundungus aveva portato qui l'ultima volta, chiedendo di poterlo conservare in attesa del momento giusto per un brindisi. Probabilmente era roba che aveva rubato, o che proveniva dal mercato nero, e Madama Rosmerta non l'aveva mai vista nemmeno in cartolina, ma questo a me non importava, ora come ora.  
Tendendo l'orecchio per cogliere eventuali movimenti, tornai lentamente verso la mia stanza. Chiusi con attenzione le tende, immergendo il luogo in un'invitante penombra, e con un pigro movimento di bacchetta sigillai la porta. Non volevo correre nessun rischio di essere disturbato, perché sapevo che non sarei stato in grado di controllare alcuna reazione, questa volta.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Il titolo del capitolo, ovviamente, è preso in prestito dall'opera teatrale di Edward Albee, perché non sono capace di trovare titoli decenti e perché, se davvero volete leggere di un litigio ben scritto, lasciate perdere tutto e andate a recuperarvi quella.   
> Insomma, Sirius ci ha almeno provato.   
> Non so, questa è stata una delle prime scene che ho abbozzato nella mia mente, quando ho iniziato a pensare a questa fanfiction (quando ancora la storia andava in una direzione del tutto diversa) quindi non so, sono particolarmente insicura e al tempo stesso orgogliosa di essere arrivata fino a qui (nel senso che ero certa avrei abbandonato tutto al secondo capitolo, come sempre, e invece no).  
> Ah, mi sono appena resa conto di aver scritto circa 50.000 parole. Che non vuole dire niente, lo so, ma per una persona che non scrive da secoli, e che, anche quando scriveva, non è mai riuscita ad andare oltre un paio di pagine word, è quasi emozionante.   
>  


	16. L'occhio del serpente

  _Capitolo 16  
 **L'occhio del serpente**_

   
 

Una granata di colpi alla porta mi costrinsero ad aprire gli occhi, imprecando. Ogni colpo rimbombava nella mia testa, amplificato e doloroso come se un Troll di Montagna stesse cercando di spezzare la sua mazza contro la mia scatola cranica.  
Era buio pesto, doveva essere già notte: non ricordavo di essermi addormentato, ma immaginai che dovesse essere successo dopo che avevo scagliato la bottiglia semivuota di Idromele contro la porta. In un maldestro tentativo di pulire i danni mi ero tagliato il polso e parte dell'avambraccio, ma non mi ero fidato ad eseguire un incantesimo di guarigione: non ero mai stato bravo con quel tipo di magie, e certo non lo sarei stato molto di più con tre quarti di una bottiglia di scadente Idromele in corpo. Mi ero limitato a fasciarmi la mano alla meno peggio con un vecchio fazzoletto ripescato in un cassetto che avevo aperto solo un paio di volte da quando ero tornato a Grimmauld Place, sperando che nessun Doxy lo avesse usato come abitazione e di non beccarmi infezioni di nessun tipo. La ferita faceva male, sospettavo che fosse più profonda di quanto riuscissi ad immaginare, ma non mi importava. Il dolore sordo e pulsante andava bene, non era qualcosa su cui dovessi concentrarmi troppo. Non era qualcosa che mi richiedesse di pensare.  
Mi ero lasciato cadere pesantemente sul letto, senza nemmeno preoccuparmi di coprirmi con la coperta, e dovevo essermi addormentato.  
Quando mi svegliai, la mia stanza puzzava di chiuso e di Idromele, avevo la bocca impastata e un sapore acido risaliva a bruciarmi l'esofago, e c'era quella maledetta porta che non smetteva di fare rumore!  
“Lasciatemi stare!”  
Biascicai, senza spostare la testa dal cuscino. Non ero certo che quel lamento roco fosse arrivato fino al maledetto disturbatore appostato in corridoio, ma non mi importava. Non avevo voglia di alzarmi, non avevo voglia di farmi vedere da altre persone in questo stato, e non avevo voglia di ascoltare quello che avevano da dirmi.  
Chiusi gli occhi, sperando che il disturbatore se ne andasse, ma i colpi alla porta raddoppiarono, se possibile, d'intensità.  
“Sirius, per favore aprimi...”  
Quella voce. Non volevo vedere nessuno, e men che meno volevo vedere Alhena. Per quale motivo quella stupida ragazzina stava cercando di buttare giù la mia porta in piena notte, dopo tutto quello che ci eravamo detti quella mattina?  
“Vattene, Alhena.”, latrai.  
Cercai di parlare con voce chiara e forte, per essere certo che questa volta Alhena avesse sentito.  
Ma evidentemente quella ragazzina era più testarda di quanto pensassi, perché continuò a picchiare violentemente contro la mia porta.  
“Sirius, c'è... c'è un quadro che vuole parlarti. Viene da Hogwarts”.  
Spalancai gli occhi, rimpiangendo improvvisamente la mia idiozia. Cosa mi era saltato in mente, quando mi ero portato quella dannata bottiglia di Idromele in camera? Un quadro da Hogwarts: poteva essere solamente il mio adorato prozio Phineas Nigellus. E poteva solamente avere un messaggio di Silente. Un brutto messaggio, se arrivava così all'improvviso nel cuore della notte.  
“Arrivo!”  
Costringendomi a concentrarmi e a ignorare il pulsare sordo nelle mie tempie, mi tirai a sedere, poggiando i piedi nudi a terra. Attesi un secondo che la mia vista tornasse a mettere a fuoco e che tutti quei puntini luminosi svanissero, poi, facendo attenzione ad evitare i resti della bottiglia che erano ancora sparsi a terra, andai ad aprire la porta.  
Alhena indossava un pigiama azzurro con delle fantasie estremamente infantili, aveva i capelli ridotti ad un nido spettinato ed un'espressione spaventata dipinta in faccia. Quando mi vide comparire sulla soglia, abbassò lo sguardo, ma ero pronto a scommettere che fosse arrossita.  
Non ci dicemmo una parola, ma la seguii quasi di corsa fino alla stanza dove, l'estate precedente, avevano dormito Harry e Ron.  
Sulla parete di destra c'era un piccolo quadro rettangolare, un quadro che per anni non aveva rappresentato altro che un rettangolo di tela dipinta di marrone. Ora, invece, sulla tela svettava il volto arcigno e disgustato di Phineas Nigellus, che mi fissava scuotendo la testa.  
“Via, nipote, è questo il modo di curare la propria persona? Sei pur sempre un Balck!”  
Come se me ne importasse qualcosa, in questo momento, del mio aspetto. Mi appoggiai saldamente alla testiera di ferro battuto di uno dei due letti, cercando di mantenere una posa salda ed eretta.  
“Che cosa vuoi? Che cosa è successo ad Harry?”  
Improvvisamente la mia mente era lucida: dovevo sapere che cosa era successo, dovevo sapere che Harry stesse bene... forse si era solo ferito non gravemente giocando a Quidditch. Ecco, sì, doveva essere una cosa del genere. Non poteva essergli successo niente, non ad Hogwarts, non sotto la protezione di Silente!  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vidi Alhena esitare sulla soglia della porta, ma non mi importava. Che ascoltasse pure, se voleva. Ora come ora, non mi importava più niente di lei, di quello che ci eravamo urlati contro e di quello che avevamo fatto. Contava solo il sapore metallico della paura che mi invadeva la bocca mentre aspettavo che Phineas Nigellus si decidesse a dirmi cosa era successo ad Harry.  
“Il giovane Potter sta bene, nipote.”  
Tornai a respirare, anche se i miei sensi erano comunque all'erta: qualcosa doveva comunque essere successo. Ma harry stava bene, e questo era tutto ciò che contava.  
“Il preside Silente mi ha chiesto il noioso favore di portarti un messaggio: Arthur Weasley è stato gravemente ferito, sua moglie lo sta raggiungendo al San Mungo e a breve i suoi figli e il giovane Potter arriveranno nella antica e nobile abitazione di Grimmauld Place”.  
Sentii un macigno cadermi sullo stomaco. Arthur Weasley era gravemente ferito, ma come?  
“Come è successo?”  
Phineas mi rivolse una smorfia seccata.  
“Non ne ho idea. Questo era il mio messaggio, ho fatto il mio dovere. Ora, se permettete, tornerò al mio riposo notturno”.  
Phineas scomparve oltre l'angolo della cornice, ed io rimasi per un attimo interdetto. Arthur era ferito, i ragazzi stavano arrivando... dovevo calmarmi, ritrovare tutta la mia lucidità, e magari sciacquarmi la faccia: non potevo farmi vedere dai ragazzi in quelle condizioni.  
“Sirius...” Alhena era pallidissima, appoggiata allo stipite della porta “questa notte Arthur era di turno all'Ufficio Misteri”  
Merlino, come avevo fatto a non capirlo? Dunque Alhena aveva ragione, davvero Voldemort aveva un piano per eludere la nostra guardia. Peccato che saperlo non ci fosse servito a niente, perché Arthur era stato comunque ferito. Ma da chi? E come? E davvero il piano di Voldemort si limitava a quello, o c’era anche altro, sotto? Sospirai profondamente, cercando di sopprimere tutto quel vorticare di pensieri.  
Cercai di concentrarmi sulla cosa principale, ora: i ragazzi.  
“Alhena, puoi scendere tu ad aspettare i ragazzi, per favore? Ho bisogno di due minuti”  
Alhena annuì, seria, e scomparve nel corridoio.  
Io mi precipitai in bagno, e tenni il viso sotto l'acqua gelida per qualche minuto. Il freddo sembrò scacciare via gli ultimi residui di sonno e di confusione, lasciandomi teso e concentrato. Lavai rapidamente i denti, sperando di scacciare del tutto l'odore di Idromele. Quando mi guardai, mi venne quasi da ridere: avevo gli occhi arrossati e cerchiati di scuro, avevo la carnagione spettrale di un Infero e la smorfia di un Troll. Non ero certo la visione perfetta per tranquillizzare un gruppo di adolescenti spaventati. Sarei stato proprio una bella visione, accanto al pigiama da bambina di Alhena.  
Mi precipitai in soggiorno, e ci arrivai giusto in tempo per sentire un forte _bang_! e vedere un turbinio di arti e vestaglie rotolare attorno ad un vecchio bollitore annerito. Tesi una mano a Ginny, aiutandola ad alzarsi, mente Alhena si chinava su uno dei gemelli. I quattro Weasley avevano l'aria confusa e smarrita, si guardavano attorno con gli occhi ancora intrisi di sonno.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Domandò dolcemente Alhena, mentre io mi precipitai a stringere Harry in un rapido abbraccio. Harry sembrava quello più sofferente del gruppo: era pallidissimo, sembrava sul punto di vomitare e stringeva i pugni lungo i fianchi, come se stesse trattenendo un gemito. Si lasciò abbracciare, ma mi resi conto che stava cercando di evitare il mio sguardo, e la cose mi mise all’erta.  
“Sì, infatti, Harry, che cosa è successo?”  
Ginny fissava Harry con gli occhi sbarrati, seguita ben presto da tutti i suoi fratelli.  
Harry si lasciò cadere pesantemente sul divano, e cominciò a raccontare. Disse di aver fatto un sogno, che non era propriamente un sogno, ma nemmeno una visione, e di aver visto il signor Weasley attaccato da un grosso serpente. Sapeva che non si trattava solo di una fantasia, così era andato da Silente, il quale aveva mandato un altro ritratto ad indagare al Ministero, dove avevano scoperto il corpo dilaniato ma ancora vivo di Arthur.  
Mi sedetti accanto a lui, posandogli protettivamente un braccio attorno alle spalle. Non mi piaceva, quella storia, non mi piaceva per niente. Come faceva Harry a vedere quelle cose? Non avevo molta fiducia nella divinazione, ma di sicuro quella di Harry non era una previsione: non aveva visto il futuro, ma era come se si fosse spostato con la mente altrove, all'Ufficio Misteri... non c'era niente di bello, in tutto questo. Harry sembrava già abbastanza turbato di per sé, così decisi di non esporre le mie paure, per il momento. Per un attimo, incrociai lo sguardo cupo di Alhena, e fui certo che anche lei stesse pensando esattamente la stessa cosa.  
“Sirius, ci puoi prestare dei mantelli e dei vestiti? Dobbiamo andare all'ospedale”.  
L'espressione di Ginny era dura e pratica, mentre indicava i pigiami e le vestaglie che lei e si suoi fratelli indossavano.  
“No, ragazzi, è meglio che aspettiate qui finché non avremo notizie da Molly”  
Intervenne Alhena, sempre con un tono di voce basso e pacato. Alhena aveva ragione, se Arthur era appena stato trovato non potevano già presentarsi al San Mungo, sarebbe stato quantomeno sospetto. Non sapevamo nemmeno se fossero già riusciti a trasportarlo al San Mungo, era fuori discussione che i suoi figli si presentassero in ospedale prima ancora di lui.  
“Ma è nostro padre!” intervenne oltraggiato uno dei gemelli.  
“Lo so, ma voi non potete presentarvi lì prima ancora di vostra madre. Sarebbe un tantino sospetto, non possiamo permetterci che il Ministero scopra che Harry vede quello che accade a centinaia di chilometri da lui”.  
Aggiunsi io. Arthur non avrebbe nemmeno dovuto trovarsi nei corridoi dell'Ufficio Misteri, se era per questo, e sarebbe stato già abbastanza difficile riuscire a spiegare questo fatto, figuriamoci poi se i suoi figli si fossero presentati al San Mungo prima ancora che lui ci arrivasse!  
“Non dobbiamo per forza dire che lo abbiamo saputo da Harry. Potremmo averlo saputo da chiunque altro.”  
Esclamò dubbiosa Ginny. Fu di nuovo Alhena ad intervenire, calma e decisa, incrociando le braccia e fissando intensamente i gemelli.  
“No, ragazzi, mi dispiace davvero tanto, ma per ora è ancora troppo presto. Quello che conta ora è attirare il meno possibile l'attenzione del Ministero, e vi assicuro che se vi presentaste ora al San Mungo non fareste altro che creare ulteriori problemi a vostro padre”.  
Guardai quel gruppo di ragazzini in pigiama, spettinati e spaventati, e mi sentii improvvisamente fuori posto. Non ero in grado di fare quel tipo di cose, consolare e tranquillizzare, essere una figura di riferimento e di conforto.  
Alhena invece sembrava aver recuperato tutta la sua lucidità, e non c’era più traccia della ragazza adirata e fuori controllo che avevo conosciuto quella mattina. Aveva preso in mano la situazione, e fronteggiava i ragazzi con un’espressione limpida e rassicurante.  
“Papà sta morendo! Credi che me ne importi qualcosa di quel maledetto Ministero?”  
Quasi urlò uno dei gemelli, e una parte di me non poteva che dargli ragione. La parte di me che agiva d'istinto, che parlava prima di pensare e compiva atti sconsiderati sembrava urlarmi che avevano ragione quei due ragazzi alti e pallidi, che non importava niente del Ministero e dell'Ordine o di Voldemort, perché se davvero Arthur fosse morto, i suoi figli avevano il diritto di correre da lui e passare ogni istante rimastogli insieme a lui. Ma un'altra parte di me, quella più razionale e adulta, quella che avrebbe dovuto prendere il sopravvento, sapeva che le cose erano molto più complicate di così. I ragazzi dovevano restare qui, al sicuro, finché Molly non li avesse mandati a chiamare.  
“Sentite, Arthur è stato ferito mentre lavorava per l'Ordine della Fenice. La situazione è già abbastanza complicata così, voi non potete presentarvi al San Mungo cinque minuti dopo che è stato ferito, non quando dovreste essere ignari di tutto ad Hogwarts! Arthur sapeva quello che stava facendo, e non vorrebbe che voi metteste a rischio tutto correndo da lui ora”.  
Harry, Ron e Ginny sembravano tre statue di pietra, erano immobili, sembravano respirare appena, ma i gemelli non si volevano arrendere.  
“Che cosa ne sai tu di cosa vuole papà? Quello che so io, è che di certo non vuole morire!”  
“Fred...” Alhena cercò di posare una mano sulla spalla di Fred, ma lui si scostò con uno scatto.  
“Ci sono cose per cui vale la pena morire, e vostro padre lo sa! E' per questo che voi non fate parte dell'Ordine della Fenice, siete troppo giovani e non capireste...”  
Uno dei gemelli, con un'espressione disperata a trasfigurargli la faccia, gridò:  
“Facile dirlo, per te! Non mi sembra proprio che tu stia rischiando l'osso del collo, qui dentro!”  
Ansimai: era come aver ricevuto un pugno in pieno petto, l’ennesimo in quella estenuante giornata, e faticavo a respirare. Per un attimo temetti che mi sarei gettato su quel ragazzo, che lo avrei schiaffeggiato, e a giudicare dagli occhi spalancati di Harry e dalla sua espressione guardinga le mie intenzioni dovevano essere piuttosto evidenti. Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di respirare profondamente e di calmarmi: i ragazzi erano sconvolti, avevano tutto il diritto di dire qualche cosa fuori posto. E del resto, aveva solo detto la verità. Io non stavo rischiando proprio niente, restandomene al sicuro tra quattro calde e confortevoli mura. I ragazzi non avevano bisogno di assistere ad una mia patetica sceneggiata: avrei incassato il colpo senza fiatare, come l’adulto maturo e responsabile che non ero.  
Quando riaprii gli occhi, Alhena si era frapposta fra me e il gemello: fronteggiava il ragazzo, e stava parlando con tono aspro:  
“Sta' zitto, George. Vostra madre sta andando al San Mungo, sarà lei a decidere quando potrete raggiungerla, e fine della discussione.”  
Per un attimo, sembrò che il ragazzo volesse ribattere qualcos'altro, ma poi abbassò gli occhi, annuendo.  
Chissà come, i gemelli e Alhena erano sempre andati piuttosto d'accordo, e il suo tono deciso sembrava aver messo davvero fine alla discussione.  
Ci dirigemmo quasi automaticamente verso la cucina: sembrava che nessuno volesse restare in quella sala troppo ampia e cupa, e la cucina era il posto della casa che più si avvicinava all'idea di “luogo confortevole” in cui avrebbe avuto senso trascorrere una nottata come quella che ci si parava davanti.  
Appena varcammo la soglia della cucina scarsamente illuminata, fummo accolti dal cupo borbottio di Kreacher:  
“Ecco che il Padrone riporta in casa i sudici traditori del loro sangue, i figli dell'amante dei babbani. Non c'è la Sanguemarcio, per lo meno...”  
“Taci, Kreacher!”  
Esplose Alhena, stizzita.  
L'Elfo spostò lentamente i suoi grandi occhi vacui sulla ragazza, atteggiando la bocca sdentata in una smorfia disgustata.  
“La giovane Macnair dà ordini a Kreacher, ma Kreacher non deve obbedire anche a questa traditrice del suo sangue. Lei dice a Kreacher di tacere, ma questa mattina lei non si è preoccupata di tenere la voce bassa, quando ha strillato come una mandragola e ha detto le brutte parole e ha detto che lei e Padron Sirius...”  
“Basta, Kreacher! Fuori!”  
Quasi ruggii io. Non avevo intenzione di riparlare di ciò che era successo quella mattina fra me e Alhena, e di certo non avevo intenzione di farlo davanti ai ragazzi e a mio Elfo Domestico. Kreacher si inchinò esageratamente, sfiorando il pavimento con la sua fronte corrugata, e si avviò verso la porta della cucina, mormorando:  
“Come vuole il Padrone, Kreacher obbedisce”.  
I ragazzi si erano lasciati cadere sulle sedie attorno al tavolo, incuranti di quello che stava succedendo tra me e Kreacher. Alhena teneva lo sguardo fisso a terra, mentre si sedeva abbracciandosi le ginocchia. Mi sedetti accanto a lei, appellando sette bottiglie di Burrobirra. Non credevo che nessuno di noi avesse voglia di bere alcunché, ma avere qualche cosa da fare era pur sempre meglio di restarsene immobili ad aspettare.  
I minuti sembravano essersi addensati, e avevano preso a scorrere con una lentezza infinita. Io avrei voluto andarmene, lasciare i ragazzi all'intimità del loro dolore e della loro paura, ma non me la sentivo di farlo. Sorseggiavo Burrobirra distrattamente, lanciando di tanto in tanto qualche occhiata preoccupata ad Harry. Avrei voluto prenderlo da parte e parlargli in privato, chiedergli di più su quella sorta di visione che aveva avuto, cercare di tranquillizzarlo, ma non potevo farlo, non finché non avessimo avuto qualche ulteriore notizia.  
Rimanemmo tutti e sette immobili, ascoltando il suono dei nostri respiri mentre la notte avanzava lentamente. Alhena, accanto a me, non aveva ancora smesso di abbracciarsi le ginocchia, e improvvisamente mi sembrò giovanissima, molto più vicina a quel gruppo di ragazzini in vestaglia che a me. Sapevo che in un momento come questo avrei dovuto avere tutt’altro per la testa, ma il pensiero ebbe comunque il potere di lanciarmi una fitta dolorosa alla bocca dello stomaco.  
  
Dopo quelle che erano parse ore, ma che guardando il grosso orologio appeso sopra il forno realizzai essere solo mezz'ora, ci fu un lampo di luce dorata al centro del tavolo della cucina: dal bagliore scaturì una lunga e delicata piuma rossa, che volteggiò nell'aria prima di toccare con grazia il tavolo, dove si trasformò in una pergamena stropicciata.  
Per un attimo nessuno fece niente, come se tutti fossero spaventati dalle parole che avrebbero potuto leggere, finché Alhena allungò risolutamente la mano e afferrò il biglietto. Gli diede un'occhiata veloce, poi lo porse al gemello che sedeva di fianco a lei.  
“E' di vostra madre”.  
Il ragazzo, le lunga dita tremanti, afferrò riluttante la pergamena e lesse ad alta voce:  
“Papà è appena arrivato al San Mungo. E' ancora vivo, stanno facendo il necessario. Restate dove siete, mamma”  
Sospirai, abbattuto. E' ancora vivo... aveva scritto che era ancora vivo, non che si sarebbe salvato. Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di allontanare i pensieri negativi. Arthur era una persona meravigliosa, era buono e generoso, e aveva così tanti figli che avevano ancora bisogno di lui... guardai i quattro ragazzi coi capelli rossi radunati nella mia cucina, i loro visi smunti e spaventati, e mi ritrovai a pregare con tutto cuore che ad Arthur non succedesse niente.  
Improvvisamente, Ginny ebbe un sussulto, ed esclamò:  
“Bill e Charlie!”  
Tutti la guardammo, confusi.  
“Bill e Charlie! Qualcuno li ha avvisati?”  
Immaginai che Molly avesse avvertito Bill, ma non potevo averne la certezza. Non sapevo nemmeno se il maggiore dei Weasley vivesse ancora nella casa dei suoi genitori, da quando era tornato in Inghilterra, o se avesse un alloggio suo.  
Alhena schizzò in piedi, come se fosse grata di poter finalmente fare qualche cosa, ed esclamò:  
“Charlie è troppo lontano, non potrebbe fare niente. Gli scriverete quando avrete delle novità. A Bill ci penso io.”  
Eseguì un elegante movimento con il polso, sussurrando: “Expecto Patronum”. Dalla punta della sua bacchetta scaturì una fitta nebbia argentata, che circolò nella cucina addensandosi in ricche volute, per poi disperdersi.  
“Merda” borbottò, contrariata. La osservai chiudere gli occhi e concentrarsi, per poi ripetere il movimento di polso e pronunciare la formula con molta più convinzione: questa volta la nebbia che scaturì dalla punta della sua bacchetta si addensò subito nella forma di un uccello piccolo e aggraziato, che prese a volteggiarle attorno alla testa. Alhena allungò la bacchetta, e il Patronus - una colomba, forse? - andò ad appollaiarsi delicatamente sul legno teso. Alhena le sussurrò qualche cosa, poi agitò di nuovo la bacchetta, e il Patronus svanì in un lampo di luce argentata.  
Dopo una decina di lunghissimi minuti, sentimmo dei rumori alla porta, e i passi concitati di qualcuno che ci raggiungeva rapidamente. Bill Weasley e Fleur Delacour, spettinati e chiaramente vestitisi in fretta e furia, piombarono in cucina, confusi.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Domandò Bill, facendo vagare lo sguardo su tutti i suoi fratelli riuniti.  
Alhena spiegò rapidamente la situazione, e io vidi il colore svanire dal volto del ragazzo, mentre Fleur gli stringeva dolcemente la mano.  
“Io vado in ospedale”, disse, risoluto.  
Subito i volti dei gemelli si illuminarono:  
“Veniamo anche noi!” dissero in coro. Io chiusi gli occhi, temendo che si sarebbe ripetuta un'altra scenata simile a quella di poco prima.  
“No, non è il caso” tagliò corto subito Bill.  
“Ma io e Fred siamo maggiorenni! Possiamo venire, se vogliamo!”  
Bill si avvicinò ai suoi due fratelli, con lo sguardo implorante.  
“Ragazzi, per favore... voi dovreste essere ad Hogwarts, in questo momento. La Umbridge, probabilmente, crede che siate ancora nei vostri dormitori, ed è meglio così. Papà lo sa che è come se foste lì.”  
A queste parole i ragazzi sembrarono cedere, abbassarono il capo e annuirono.  
“Bene. Vi farò sapere appena avrò qualche novità”.  
Dopo aver accarezzato dolcemente la testa di Ginny, Bill strinse la mano di Fleur, e insieme i due ragazzi uscirono dalla cucina, seguiti da Alhena. Da dov'ero seduto potevo vedere nel corridoio fiocamente illuminato, e scorsi Alhena scambiare qualche parola con Bill, per poi gettargli le braccia attorno al collo. Non sapevo se avessero avuto modo di riappacificarsi prima di questa notte, o se semplicemente davanti alla disgrazia il litigio di di quella mattina era semplicemente passato in secondo piano, ma scoprii che non mi importava più di tanto. Rimasero abbracciati per un po', mentre Fleur accarezzava delicatamente la schiena di Bill, poi si separarono, e Alhena tornò stancamente in cucina.  
“Perché lei può andare da papà e noi no? Sono sicuro che papà preferirebbe avere noi vicini, piuttosto che Flebo!”  
Chiese torvo uno dei gemelli.  
Alhena lo fissò intensamente, prima di rispondere. Poi, con lentezza, come se stesse scegliendo con cura le parole, disse:  
“Ne sono sicura anche io. Ma è vostro fratello ad avere bisogno di lei, non Arthur. Riuscite a capirlo? “  
I gemelli emisero un verso gutturale, ma annuirono e lasciarono finalmente cadere l’argomento.  
  
Il tempo riprese a scorrere lentamente, interrotto di tanto in tanto solo da un colpo di tosse o dal rumore della bottiglia di Burrobirra di qualcuno che cozzava contro il legno del tavolo.  
Alla fine, forse per interrompere quell'estenuante silenzio, Ginny domandò piano:  
“Sirius, che hai fatto alla mano?”  
Abbassai lo sguardo sulla mia mano destra, quella che avevo ferito con il vetro della bottiglia dell'idromele, e mi chiesi come avessi fatto a ridurmi così solo raccogliendo dei cocci: c'era sangue rappreso dappertutto, e un taglio frastagliato e piuttosto profondo correva dal palmo della mia mano fin quasi a metà dell'avambraccio. Dovevo essere ubriaco marcio per combinare un disastro del genere con dei cocci di bottiglia.  
“Niente, mi sono graffiato buttando via della roba”  
Chiusi la mano a pugno e poggiai il braccio contro lo stomaco, non volevo che i ragazzi vedessero i segni della mia idiozia.  
Poi però sentii un tocco delicato e caldo attorno al mio polso, e vidi le dita di Alhena serrarsi delicatamente attorno al mio braccio, costringendomi a distenderlo sul tavolo. Lei, di nuovo, stava evitando il mio sguardo, ma la vidi accarezzare piano il sangue secco con la punta della bacchetta, mormorando un “Tergeo” sottovoce. Quando la mia pelle fu del tutto pulita e la ferita irregolare e lucida esposta, picchiettò delicatamente la bacchetta sul lato del mio polso, bisbigliando “Ferlula!” e improvvisamente mi trovai fasciato da una garza bianca e ben tesa, che odorava di qualche medicamento. L'unguento era fresco, mi regalò una piacevole sensazione di sollievo. Le dita di Alhena corsero a distendere alcune minuscole grinze della fasciatura, delicate come piume, e io provai l’impulso di stringere quella mano fra le mie. Per qualche secondo, i nostri sguardi si incrociarono, e nei suoi occhi lessi un’espressione tormentata. Era come se volesse farmi capire qualche cosa senza parlare, ma quando io aggrottai la fronte lei distolse di scatto lo sguardo, quasi fosse spaventata.  
Mormorai un grazie un po' imbarazzato, a cui Alhena rispose con un'alzata di spalle, sempre continuando a guardare un punto lontano dal mio viso.  
Mi sentivo uno stupido egoista a pensare a cose del genere mentre quattro adolescenti aspettavano di scoprire se loro padre sarebbe sopravvissuto, ma il tocco gentile delle dita di Alhena mi spinsero a desiderare che quella mattinata non fosse mai esistita. Avrei voluto tornare indietro nel tempo, prima delle notti passate insieme, prima di quel bacio, quando Alhena non aveva paura di fissarmi intensamente negli occhi e di rispondermi per le rime quando esageravo. Mi faceva imbestialire la sua sicurezza, la sua caparbietà e il modo in cui non accettava nessuno sgarbo, ma ora mi rendevo conto che quell'atteggiamento mi mancava. Era una sfida, un'irritante pungolo nel fianco, ma in qualche modo mi aveva sempre riportato con i piedi per terra, mostrandomi chiaramente quali erano i limiti che non dovevo oltrepassare nella mia ira. E, nonostante tutto, mi ci ero abituato. Ora invece Alhena era solo una ragazzina che evitava il mio sguardo, che non mi parlava, che mi sfiorava delicatamente per poi ritrarsi in un mondo a cui non avrei mai avuto accesso, e improvvisamente mi sentii estremamente solo.  
  
La notte sfumò lentamente in giorno, e la luce grigia dell'alba cominciò a filtrare dalle ampie finestre dietro il lavello della cucina cogliendoci in un silenzio semi paralizzato. Nessuno aveva più detto molto, quella notte, e ci eravamo a malapena mossi. Le Burrobrirre erano finite, e nessuno si era premurato di aprirne altre né di buttare le bottiglie vuote, quando all'improvviso sentimmo un rumore di passi lungo il corridoio.  
Tutti e sette ci irrigidimmo, tutti e sette ansiosi di avere nuove notizie e al tempo stesso temendo che quelle notizie potessero essere insopportabili.  
Il viso stanco, ma indubbiamente sorridente di Molly Weasley fece capolino sulla soglia della cucina, spuntando in mezzo a una massa incolta di ricci spettinati.  
“Papà è fuori pericolo. Ora sta riposando. I Medimaghi dicono che gli ci vorrà un po' di tempo per tornare in forma perfetta, ma guarirà”.  
Un enorme peso sembrò sollevarsi dai nostri petti, mentre i quattro ragazzi Weasley correvano ad abbracciare la loro madre e anche il sole che filtrava dalle logore tende sembrava farsi più caldo e luminoso.  
Io, Alhena ed Harry restammo in disparte, imbarazzati di non poter lasciare sola la famigia Weasley. Presto però Molly si sciolse dall'abbraccio dei suoi figli, per gettarsi a stringere forte Harry.  
“Oh, Harry, tesoro, grazie. Tu l'hai salvato... aveva perso così tanto sangue, se non fosse stato per te non avremmo potuto fare niente per lui”.  
Vidi Harry ricambiare imbarazzato l'abbraccio, con un'espressione cupa dipinta in volto. Sperai che, ricevuta la bella notizia, avrei presto avuto modo di parlare da solo con Harry, che non sembrava per niente in forma.  
Molly si voltò poi verso di me e verso Alhena, asciugandosi vigorosamente le lacrime che le avevano bagnato il viso.  
“Oh, e grazie per aver badato ai miei figli, dove sarebbero andati senza di voi?”  
Soffocò Alhena in un abbraccio affettuoso, per poi stringere anche me. Non ero abituato a quel tipo di manifestazione d'affetto, non da parte di Molly, e così mi limitai a lasciarmi stringere.  
“Molly, era il minimo che potessimo fare. E' stato un piacere potermi rendere utile in qualche modo”.  
Molly mi sorrise sincera, fra le lacrime.  
“Oh, Sirius, io ora devo proprio tornare in ospedale. Posso abusare ancora un po' della tua ospitalità e chiederti di fare riposare un po' i ragazzi? Credo che questo pomeriggio potranno venire a trovare Arthur, se vogliono, ma prima vorrei che dormissero qualche ora, e a casa non c'è niente di pronto!”  
“Ma certo, Molly” risposi, accendendo con un cenno di bacchetta il fuoco sui fornelli sotto al bollitore “per me è un piacere. Anzi, potreste restare qui finché non dimettono Arthur, è molto più comodo raggiungere il San Mungo se siete già in città”.  
Lo sguardo di Molly si illuminò, felice.  
“Sarebbe meraviglioso, Sirius, ma questo potrebbe voler dire che sarai costretto ad ospitarci per tutte le vacanze natalizie!”  
“Non c'è nessun problema, Molly, mi farà solo piacere avere i ragazzi attorno”  
E, dicendolo, mi resi conto che era la verità. Sarebbe stato bello passare il Natale con Harry e i ragazzi, di certo con la casa immersa nel caos provocato da tutti quegli ospiti mi sarebbe stato difficile abbandonarmi per troppo tempo ai miei brutti pensieri. E avere Harry vicino per più di una giornata era un pensiero che mi riempiva di gioia.  
Molly mi abbracciò di nuovo, poi strinse a sé i suoi ragazzi in un ultimo abbraccio prima di precipitarsi di nuovo fuori di casa.  
“Bene” esclamò Alhena, finalmente sorridendo “direi che tra poco sarà meglio se cercherete di dormire almeno un po'. Ma prima è forse il caso di mangiare qualche cosa”.  
Tolse il bollitore fischiante dal fuoco e cominciò a far sfrigolare una padella per il bacon, mentre io mi affrettavo a dirigere piatti e bicchieri sul tavolo della cucina.  
Uno dei gemelli - non riuscivo mai a distinguerli, io - mi si avvicinò con fare impacciato.  
“Uhm, Sirius, scusami per prima. Sono stato un idiota, non volevo dirti davvero quelle cose.”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, pensando a tutte le volte in cui io avevo detto cose che non pensavo, negli ultimi mesi. Ed io non avevo nemmeno la scusa di avere diciotto anni e un padre in fin di vita.  
“Tranquillo, avevi altro per la testa. E hai solo detto quello che penso più o meno ogni volta che mi guardo allo specchio”  
Risi sommessamente, sperando di rassicurare il ragazzo, che annuì e andò ad aiutare i suoi fratelli a portare in tavola pane e latte.  
L'alto gemello - Fred, immaginai - mi fissò con il suo miglior ghigno stampato in faccia, ed esclamò:  
“Sirius, perché non vai a metterti anche tu un pigiama? Perché dobbiamo renderci ridicoli solamente noi?”  
Tutti i ragazzi scoppiarono a ridere, e George esclamò, sorridendo:  
“A proposito, Alhena, bel pigiama. Credo che anche Ginny ne avesse uno simile, una decina d’anni fa.”  
Alhena sorrise maliziosa, strizzando l’occhio a Ginny, e rispose:  
“Grazie, George. In effetti, si vede lontano un miglio che tua sorella è una donna con uno stile impeccabile.”  
E con un'ultima risata, ci lasciammo cadere tutti e sette attorno alla tavola, che non mi era mai sembrata così accogliente e solare negli ultimi mesi.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> _N.d.A._  
>  Sì, questo è il terzo aggiornamento regolare di fila, sono stupita anche io. Non abituatevi troppo, però, perché al momento la mia vita è più o meno come Hogwarts il 3 maggio '98. Un disastro. Ho tre capitoli e mezzo quasi pronti, ma insomma, essere adulti fa schifo e non ho letteralmente idea di che cosa dovrò fare nei prossimi giorni, quindi potrei pubblicare un paio di volte a settimana come sparire per un po', scusate per la mancanza di certezze.   
> Un paio di precisazioni sul capitolo: innanzitutto, il titolo, ovviamete, è quello del ventunesimo capitolo di "Harry Potter e l'Ordine della Fenice". Per la prima volta, mi sono trovata a dover scrivere di una scena che compare anche nei libri, e sono stata parecchio indecisa su come comportarmi: inizialmente avrei voluto essere il più fedele possibile a quanto scritto dalla Rowling, mantenendo i dialoghi tali e quali e cercando di incastrare alla meglio tutto il resto, ma poi, come avrete notato, ho deciso di prendermi più spazio di azione. Non so quanto questa scelta sia rispettosa, ma insomma, inserendo dei personaggi nuovi, inevitabilmente alcune dinamiche cambiano, e ci tenevo che anche Alhena fosse presente in questa scena, dunque ho reinterpretato tutto a modo mio, cercando di mantenere almeno un po' di fedeltà a livello di "atmosfera generale" (queste note sono un delirio, scusatemi, ma non sono molto in forma).   
> Ah, se vi sembra esagerato che Sirius si conci una mano in quel modo raccogliendo dei cocci, io lo scorso anno sono finita in PS e mi sono regalata sei punti facendo cadere un piatto, ed ero perfettamente sobria (imbranata, ma sobria XD).  
> Il Patronus di Alhena (non fregherà niente a nessuno, ma in questi dettagli io ci sguazzo, scusate): qualcuno potrebbe pensare che la scelta più logica, per una ballerina, fosse un cigno, ma poi ho pensato alle parole di Matthew Bourne, sulla sua scelta di corografare il Lago dei Cigni facendo intepretare i cigni a ballerini maschi, e niente, alla fine ho scelto una colomba. Peraltro, se anche non siete appassionati di balletto classico, date una possibilità al suo "Swan Lake", e ditemi che riuscite a guardare la scena finale senza piangere come fontane, e poi svelatemi il vostro segreto.   
> Scusate, ho scritto delle note più lunghe del capitolo stesso, sono un disastro.  
> Jess


	17. La Fée de la Prune Sucrée

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _ N.d.A. _   
>  __
> 
> Mi dispiace aver escluso così tanto Harry: avrei voluto inserire un dialogo incisivo tra lui e Sirius, ma alla fine il capitolo è andato in tutt'altra direzione, e cercare di aggiungerlo comuque avrebbe significato scrivere qualcosa di davvero troppo lungo. Spero comunue si sia capito quanto Harry sia importante per Sirius, e che il ragazzo resta comunque uno dei suoi primi pensieri.   
> Alhena sta, ovviamente, parlando dello Schiaccianoci: come si fa a parlare di Natale e di danza senza pensare allo Schiaccianoci? 
> 
> Emerenc Szeredàs è un piccolo tributo alla protagonista del mio romanzo preferito scritto da una delle mie autrici preferite: "La porta"  di Magda Szabò.   
> Ah, non credo avrò mai modo di farlo apparire nella storia, ma Tonks ha manipolato per bene i turni di guardia per essere sicura di passare il Natale con Remus.   
> 

__Capitolo 17  
 **La Fée de la Prune Sucrée**  
 

I giorni che precedettero il Natale furono anche più frenetici di quello che avrei potuto immaginare: la casa brulicava delle chiacchiere rumorose dei ragazzi, e i membri dell'Ordine si riunivano negli orari più improbabili per discutere di ciò che era successo e capire quale sarebbe stato il modo migliore di agire, d'ora in poi. Silente era certo che il serpente che aveva attaccato Arthur fosse lo stesso che Harry aveva visto strisciare ai piedi di Voldemort la notte in cui era tornato, ed era convinto che Voldemort lo avesse spedito all'Ufficio Misteri per indagare su come esattamente la profezia fosse protetta. Questo ovviamente non era un buon segnale, perché l'idea che un essere del genere, che in qualche modo sembrava controllato dal Signore Oscuro, potesse raggiungere così facilmente il cuore del Ministero della Magia la diceva lunga su quanto il Ministero stesso fosse vulnerabile. Se avesse voluto, Voldemort avrebbe potuto raggiungere l'Ufficio Misteri senza troppe difficoltà, soprattutto grazie all'appoggio dei Mangiamorte evasi, e di quelli che nel frattempo avevano finto di essersi allontanati da lui per poi tornare a servirlo. Sembrava che Alhena avesse avuto ragione, e che Lucius Malfoy avesse detto la verità: Voldemort aveva davvero avuto un piano per infiltrarsi all'Ufficio Misteri, restava solamente da capire se la presenza di Arthur l'avesse ostacolato, o se questo fosse stato solamente l'inizio. Sembrava infatti alquanto improbabile che un piano di cui Voldemort avesse discusso con i suoi Mangiamorte potesse essere ridotto ad un attacco, peraltro non letale, ad un singolo membro dell'Ordine della Fenice di guardia al Ministero. Temevamo che quello fosse solamente la punta dell'iceberg, ma non sapevamo comunque da che parte cominciare ad indagare. In ogni caso, si era deciso di continuare a sorvegliare l'Ufficio Misteri, ed anzi, di raddoppiare l'attenzione: per quanto possibile, avremmo cercato di aumentare i turni di guardia, cercando di fare in modo che ci fossero sempre almeno due persone preposte alla sorveglianza. Moody era riuscito a convincere i suoi superiori ad aumentare anche la sorveglianza degli Auror, inventando una storia piuttosto credibile secondo la quale le altre comunità magiche in Europa avevano adottato protocolli molto più rigidi per proteggere i centri del potere: per quanto fosse rischioso coinvolgere persone estranee all'Ordine della Fenice, e dunque possibilmente corruttibili, non potevamo pensare di fare tutto con le nostre sole forze. Ovviamente gli Auror non sapevano quale fosse il reale motivo di quella sorveglianza, e ovviamente questo nuovo regime non si estendeva solamente all'Ufficio Misteri, ma era almeno un passo avanti.  
Restava il problema di capire come quel maledetto serpente fosse riuscito ad entrare e a uscire dal Ministero indisturbato: sembrava una creatura dotata di poteri oscuri del tutto incompatibili con la sua natura, ed era piuttosto preoccupante pensare che Voldemort disponesse di un'arma del genere. Ancor più preoccupante era l'idea che Harry avesse poruto avere un sogno simile a quello che aveva avuto. L'unica soluzione plausibile, l'unica cosa a cui eravamo riusciti a pensare era che Harry fosse in grado, in qualche modo, di vedere dentro la mente del Signore Oscuro. Alastor aveva suggerito che il ragazzo venisse allontanato dal Quartier Generale, temendo che Harry potesse essere posseduto da Voldemort. Io mi ero opposto fermamente: Harry non poteva essere posseduto da Voldemort, era assurdo anche solo pensarlo, e non volevo assolutamente che Harry venisse a conoscenza di una simile voce. Era già abbastanza turbato per quello che aveva dovuto vedere, aveva trascorso diversi giorni evitando i suoi amici, si sentiva in colpa per quello che aveva provato nell'ufficio di Silente - mi aveva confessato che, per un breve attimo, aveva avuto la tentazione di attaccare il preside, come se fosse stato davvero quel serpente. Ed era totalmente fuori discussione che Harry venisse allontanato da casa mia. Che si trovassero un altro Quartier Generale, se prorpio non si sentivano al sicuro: Harry avrebbe sempre, sempre avuto libero accesso a Grimmauld Place.  
Nonostante non credessi che Harry potesse essere posseduto da Voldemort, l'idea che gli fosse legato al punto da poter vedere quello che lui - o il suo serpente - faceva a centinaia di chilometri di distanza mi preoccupava più di quanto fossi disposto ad ammettere. Silente era intervenuto nella discussione mettendo chiaramente fine ad ogni illazione sull'idea che Voldemort stesse possedendo Harry, e aveva aggiunto che stava già pensando a qualcosa per evitare che episodi del genere si ripetessero. Non aveva voluto spiegarsi maggiormente, nemmeno quando io avevo alzato la voce e avevo preteso di sapere quali fossero esattamente le sue supposizioni e i suoi piani riguardo ad Harry, costringendo Remus ad alzare a sua volta i toni per calmarmi. Non volevo urlare contro Silente, sapevo che il mago aveva a cuore quanto me la sicurezza e il benessere di Harry, ma volevo solamente conoscere quali fossero i pericoli cui il mio figlioccio stava andando incontro, ed essere certo che si stessero prendendo tutte le precauzioni possibili per proteggerlo.  
Mi ero reso benissimo conto che Harry non stava bene, ma di nuovo ero incapace di aiutarlo: una parte di me, una parte estremamente egoista e meschina, era contenta di averlo di nuovo vicino, ma sapevo che i motivi che lo avevano riportato così presto a Grimmauld Place lo tormentavano, e io avrei voluto essergli di maggior conforto. La mattina seguente all'attacco ad Arthur mi aveva chiesto di parlarmi, e mi aveva confidato quello che aveva provato nell'ufficio di Silente: io avevo cercato di fugare ogni suo dubbio, asserendo con forza che doveva trattarsi solo della stanchezza e dello shock dovuto al sogno, ma ero certo che non mi avesse creduto del tutto. Del resto, per quanto io stesso non riuscissi a credere che potesse essere posseduto da Voldemort, facevo comunque molta fatica a trovare una spiegazione razionale a quanto fosse accaduto. Ne avevo parlato a lungo anche con Remus, ed eravamo arrivati a concludere che il legame fra Harry e Voldemort si stava facendo sempre più inquietante. Se Silente non si fosse deciso a spiegarsi meglio entro la fine delle vacanze, Remus aveva promesso che sarebbe andato a parlare con il preside, esigendo delle spiegazioni chiare e dirette su quelli che erano i suoi sospetti.  
Quando Harry e i Weasley erano tornati dalla prima visita ad Arthur al San Mungo, il mio figlioccio mi era parso estremamente provato e turbato: non aveva mangiato, e sospettavo che avesse passato buona parte del suo tempo da solo, nella stanza di Fierobecco. Avevo cercato di avvicinarlo, di convincerlo ad aprirsi, ma lui aveva insistito dicendo che non ci fosse niente che non andava, ma aveva continuato ad isolarsi sai suoi amici. Merlino, quanto poteva essere frustrante avere a che fare con un quindicenne! Non che potessi biasimarlo, ovviamente: io alla sua età ero stato molto più testardo e irritante, probabilmente, e nonostante la mia famiglia avevo comunque avuto un'infanzia più serena della sua.  
Avrei semplicemente voluto stargli vicino davvero, poterlo aiutare ad affrontare qualcosa di così grosso - troppo grosso per qualsiasi adolescente - ma di nuovo mi trovavo ad essere perfettamente inutile. Non potevo aiutare Harry andando a caccia di quel maledetto serpente, e non potevo sollevare quell'enorme peso dalle sue spalle, perché io per primo non avevo risposte, e di certo Harry non mi avrebbe ringraziato per un po' di compassione.  
  
Le cose sembrarono migliorare un pochino con l'avvicinarsi del Natale e l'arrivo di Hermione Granger, l'amica di Harry un po' petulante ma ostinata come pochi altri ragazzini: c'erano stati strepiti e porte sbattute, Harry aveva alzato la voce - lo avevo sentito fin dalla mia stanza, al piano di sotto - ma l'Harry che era sceso a pranzare qualche ora dopo era un ragazzo decisamente più sereno e sollevato. Non avevo idea di quale stregoneria avesse compiuto Hermione, ma le ero decisamente grato, e mi rirpomisi di non rispondere mai più in maniera sarcastica ai suoi tentativi di essere gentile nei confronti di Kreacher.  
La salute di Arthur andava migliorando di giorno in giorno, e il Ministro si era bevuto senza sollevare troppi dubbi la storia che Silente aveva inventato per giustificare la sua presenza sul luogo dell'attacco, quindi il morale dell'Ordine, nonstante l'ovvio shock e la preoccupazione, era piuttosto alto.  
Io avevo cercato di tenermi occupato concentrandomi sul compito di rendere Grimmauld Place quanto più piacevole e accogliente possibile per un gruppo di ragazzini che avevano rinunciato allo sfarzo del Natale ad Hogwarts e al calore della propria casa. Non avevo un grande senso estetico per le decorazioni, e sospettavo che appendere dei cappelli da Babbo Natale sulle teste mozzate dei vecchi Elfi Domestici fosse un tantino di cattivo gusto, ma alla fine mi ritrovai quasi a divertirmi nell'incantare ghirlande in ogni angolo della casa. Mundungus mi aveva procurato anche un enorme abete illuminato con vere fate - non volli sapere da dove proveniva - che riusciva a coprire interamente l'arazzo con l'albero genealogico dei Black, dando al salotto un'aria quasi allegra. Mi ero reso conto che festoni e neve incantata, per quanto magari un po' pacchiani e poco in armonia con l'ambiente generale della casa, avevano un ottimo effetto su chiunque si trovasse a passare per il Quartier Generale. Io per primo, soprendentemente, mi sentivo particolarmente rallegrato dalla prospettiva di avere Harry di nuovo vicino, e in generale la presenza dei giovani Weasley alleggeriva notevolmente l'atmosfera di Grimmauld Place.  
L'unica persona che aveva il potere di raggelare all'istante ciò che mi circondava era Alhena: non avevamo più scambiato una parola dopo quell'orribile mattinata e la notte passata a vegliare assieme ai ragazzi, e da come si erano messe le cose, sembrava che non ci saremmo parlati mai più. Non sapevo davvero come avremmo potuto riavvicinarci, non dopo quello che era successo: il nostro rapporto era sempre stato piuttosto teso, camminavamo sul filo di un rasoio, ma quella maledetta mattina avevamo decisamente passato un segno, ed ora mi sembrava impossibile rimettere le cose a posto. Lei trascorreva poco tempo a Grimmauld Place, cercava di non essere mai a casa negli orari dei pasti, e quando proprio non poteva evitarlo, mangiava di corsa e poi andava a rinchiudersi in camera sua. La cosa positiva dell'avere sei adolescenti rinchiusi a Grimmauld Place era che, anche volendo, difficilmente avremmo rischiato di ritrovarci per troppo tempo da soli in una stanza, quindi evitarci era diventata una cosa piuttosto naturale.  
Con l'avvicinarsi del Natale, inoltre, anche il Ministero sembrava avere un pochino mollato la presa sul caso del Marchio Nero a Godric's Hollow: non c'erano indizi, non c'erano piste da seguire, e per quanto Moody non avesse la minima intenzione di arrendersi, quantomeno sembrava disposto a lasciare un po' di respiro in più ai suoi Auror. Grimmauld Place si era dunque nuovamente riempita di persone, sembrava di essere tornati all'estate precedente, quando l'Ordine si era ricostituito da poco, c'erano riunioni da organizzare e l'intera casa era da sistemare, e io mi ritrovai immensamente grato per questo continuo viavai di persone.  
  
Natale arrivò in un lampo, senza nemmeno che avessi il tempo di accorgermene, e così la mattina del venticinque dicembre mi ritrovai chiuso in cucina ad eseguire gli ordini perentori di un'agitata Molly. Ci eravamo accordati per un pranzo rapido, senza alcuna pretesa, dal momento che nel primo pomeriggio i ragazzi sarebbero andati a trascorrere il giorno di Natale al San Mungo, ma evidentemente io e Molly avevamo idee molto diverse sul significato di “pranzo senza alcuna pretesa”. Molly si era alzata prestissimo, e si era chiusa in cucina, riuscendo in qualche modo a preparare un numero esagerato di portate, che spargevano il loro profumo invitante per tutta la casa. Io non potevo essere di grande aiuto in cucina, ma non volevo comunque che Molly si sobbarcasse tutto il lavoro, così avevo cercato di rendermi utile almeno nel preparare la tavola.  
Stranamente, da quando Arthur era stato ferito tra me e Molly si era creata una specie di tregua: ci parlavamo con gentilezza e cercavamo di aiutarci a vicenda, per quanto possibile, evitando accuratamente di incappare in qualsiasi argomento che avrebbe potuto portarci a discutere. Quello era probabilmente il suo modo per ringraziarmi dell'ospitalità, e, dal canto mio, io non avevo più voglia di litigare con nessuno.  
Ben presto la tranquillità della cucina venne interrotta dall'arrivo allegro e schiamazzante dei ragazzi, che indossavano tutti i chiassosi e colorati maglioni confezionati da Molly. I gemelli sembravano decisi a dar fondo a tutte le loro doti di intrattenitori, e per tutto il pranzo non fecero altro che cantare carole natalizie storpiandone le parole, guadagnandosi così numerose minacce da Molly. Il pranzo trascorse tra risate e piatti svuotati alla velocità della luce, e per un attimo mi ritrovai a ripensare a tutti i pranzi di Natale che avevo consumato a casa Potter. Le tavolate non erano mai state così affollate, ma certo la cucina di Euphemia Potter non aveva nulla da invidiare a quella di Molly. A partire dal nostro secondo anno di scuola, James aveva sempre insistito affinché io non restassi a Hogwarts per le vacanze, ma andassi piuttosto a casa sua, e i suoi genitori mi avevano accolto a braccia aperte, come se fossi stato da sempre un membro della famiglia. I pranzi, nella loro ricca e luminosa sala da pranzo, erano sempre piuttosto formali, ma non avevano niente a che vedere con la rigidità delle cene di Grimmauld Place. C'eravamo solamente noi quattro, pranzavamo chiacchierando amabilmente, e poi, nel pomeriggio, ricevevamo la visita degli anziani fratelli di Fleamont, che erano mezzi sordi e continuavano a scambiare me e James, nonostante non ci somigliassimo per niente. Erano giornate tranquille, che James diceva di detestare, perché era obbligato a restare su un divano in compagnia di gente che aveva già passato i sessant'anni da un pezzo, ma sotto sotto sapevamo entrambi di essere affezionati a quel rituale. Il Natale a Grimmauld Place, per me, era sempre stato qualcosa di estremamente spiacevole: quando ero piccolo, mia madre cominciava a redarguirmi di comportarmi in maniera corretta settimane prima della grande cena, e mi tormentava proemttendo punizioni estremamente sgradevoli, se l'avessi fatta sfigurare davanti a tutti i parenti. Io odiavo sentirmi addosso gli occhi di tutte quelle persone, che mi scrutavano in maniera dispregiativa, come se anche il modo in cui portavo la forchetta alla bocca fosse sbagliato. Prima che arrivassimo alla seconda portata, io trovavo sempre il modo di guadagnarmi una delle occhiatacce di mia madre che significavano _per questo faremo i conti dopo_ , e quando Walburga Black prometteva qualcosa, manteneva sempre la sua promessa. Crescendo, avevo smesso di essere un bimbetto tremante che aveva paura di sporcarsi il colletto della camicia, ma anzi, avevo cominciato a trovare esilarante l'idea di esasperare mia madre scandalizzando i parenti. Rispondevo male e contraddicevo chiunque, anche quando non capivo nemmeno di cosa stessero parlando, solo per il gusto di vedere le gote di mia madre arrossarsi nel tentativo di reprimere gli insulti che avrebbe voluto lanciarmi contro, ma che sapeva sarebbe stato meglio riservare al giorno seguente, quando avrebbe potuto fare una scenata senza fare ulteriori figuracce davanti al resto dei parenti. Per quanto prendermi queste libertà fosse il solo modo che avessi per affermare il mio disprezzo e la distanza che volevo porre tra me e la famiglia Black, era comunque estremamente sgradevole dover sottostare alla furia e alle punzioni di mia madre, e così, non appena misi piede a Hogwarts, decisi che non avrei mai più trascorso un Natale in quella casa. E poi era arrivato James, che mi aveva insegnato che un pranzo formale con i parenti poteva essere qualcosa di bello, qualcosa in grado di farti sentire a casa.  
Guardando ora il tavolo della mia cucina affollato di piatti mezzi vuoti, di bicchieri di Burrobirra e volti sorridenti, mi sentii il cuore riempirsi un pochino di quel calore che avevo creduto ormai irraggiungibile.  
  
Proprio nel momento in cui Molly stava per servire un enorme Plum Pudding, sentimmo dei passi lungo il corridoio che portava alla cucina, e comparve Alhena, ancora avvolta nel suo cappotto babbano. Aveva il viso arrossato dal freddo e i capelli raccolti nello chignon che io associavo alla danza, anche se mi sembrava altamente improbabile che fosse andata ad allenarsi la mattina di Natale.  
Venne accolta da un coro di auguri, e andò a sedersi stancamente vicino ad uno dei gemelli.  
"Cara, pensavo avresti pranzato qui. Hai mangiato, vero?"  
Le domandò Molly, sospettosa. Alhena, quando le rispose, non la guardò in faccia, ma si mise a giocherellare con un due mandarini.  
"Sì, scusatemi, ho avuto un... un cambio di programma all'ultimo. Sono a posto, davvero".  
Non sapevo perché, ma ebbi la sensazione che non fosse del tutto sincera.  
Alhena fu piuttosto silenziosa durante la fine del pranzo, rifiutò il dolce e se ne andò non appena finimmo di bere il caffè, cercando di non dare troppo nell'occhio. Qualche minuto dopo, con un profondo sospiro, se ne andò anche Remus, poiché era di turno all'Ufficio Misteri, e Molly sussultò, guardando l'orologio.  
"Merlino, si è già fatto tardi! Ragazzi, andate a mettervi scarpe e cappotti, mentre io finisco di sistemare qui in cucina, altrimenti papà penserà che ci siamo persi per strada!"  
I ragazzi lasciarono la stanza con estrema lentezza, chiacchierando e ridendo tra di loro, mentre Molly si dava da fare per ripulire il grande tavolo della cucina.  
"Molly, dai, lascia stare. Hai già sgobbato abbastanza per preparare da mangiare per tutti, vai pure da Arthur. Ci penso io qui".  
La donna finì di dirigere una grossa pila di piatti nel lavello, prima di guardarmi con aria tesa.  
"Ma no, non è un problema. A casa avrei sgobbato molto di più".  
"Santo cielo, Molly, io non ho niente da fare, questo pomeriggio. Posso ben perdere venti minuti per ripulire la mia cucina. Và da Arthur, e auguragli buon Natale anche da parte mia!"  
Ci misi un po' a convincere Molly a lasciare tutto come stava e ad affrettarsi ad andare da suo marito, ma alla fine mi sorrise grata, e corse a raggiungere i ragazzi in salotto.  
  
Non appena l'eco delle loro risate si spense dietro la porta chiusa, mi parve che anche la poca serenità che avevo provato a pranzo fosse svanita, congelata dall'aria fredda e secca che mi aveva investito davanti alla porta d'ingresso.  
Tornai a passi lenti verso la cucina, ascoltando l'eco cupa prodotta dai miei piedi che colpivano i pavimenti di stanze vuote, irirmediabilmente vuote. Improvvisamente i festoni appesi in ogni dove mi parvero solo una pallida e squallida imitazione di una gioia e serenità che non sarebbero mai appartenute a quella casa, e che di certo non appartenevano più a me. Avrei dovuto cercare di ficcarmelo bene in testa: era inutile illudersi e aggrapparsi a momenti come quel pranzo, fingendo che tutto potesse andare bene così, perché in realtà quella non era la mia vita, e non poteva esserlo. Erano successe troppe cose, erano passati troppi anni da quando ero un ragazzino che beveva il tè sprofondato nei divani morbidi e accoglienti di casa Potter, con la pancia piena e la prospettiva di un paio di settimane da trascorrere a ridere e scherzare insieme a James. Le risate di Harry e dei figli minori dei Weasley erano state solo un caso, un fortuito accidente, qualcosa che per sbaglio si era incastrato in quella cucina vecchia e tetra, ma io ero un estraneo in tutto ciò.  
I resti del pranzo mi guardavano con aria beffarda dal tavolo della cucina, come a volermi ricordare in ogni momento tutto quello che non avrei più potuto avere, e che in fondo non avevo mai avuto. Per un attimo, fui tentato di chiamare Kreacher, e di ordinare a lui di risistemare tutto quel caos, ma poi ci ripensai: non avevo voglia di rivedere la sua brutta faccia, non volevo sentirlo mormorare elogi a mia madre, né avevo intenzione di sopportare qualcun altra delle sue frecciatine. Oltretutto, ultimamente avevo l'impressione che il vecchio Elfo stesse cominciando seriamente a perdere qualche colpo: passava molto del suo tempo rintanato in qualche armadio in soffitta, e quando veniva chiamato spesso non rispondeva, e si giustificava dicendo che non aveva sentito. Forse prima o poi si sarebbe deciso a richiudersi per sempre tra le vecchie gonne di mia madre, e io non sarei più stato costretto a sopportare i suoi improperi.  
Mi accorsi che stavo per scivolare di nuovo in uno dei miei attacchi di malinconia, i brutti pensieri si rincorrevano senza sosta nella mia testa, e l'unica cosa che volevo fare era smettere di pensare, prima che fosse troppo tardi. Ricacciai così la bacchetta nella tasca dei pantaloni, arrotolai le maniche della camicia scoprendo gli avambracci e mi diedi da fare con pentole e detersivo.  
  
Lavorai con calma e attenzione, ripulendo metodicamente ogni angolo della cucina - anche quelli che Molly non aveva nemmeno sfiorato - mentre Grattastinchi mi osservava curioso, appollaiato sulla sedia a capotavola. Cercai di concentrarmi solamente su polvere, sporco e disordine, e continuai a pulire e riordinare la cucina per un paio d'ore, fino a quando, obiettivamente, non era rimasta nemmeno una minuscola macchia di grasso da debellare.  
A quel punto, mi arresi all'idea che dovevo semplicemente cercare di convivere con me stesso fino a quando i ragazzi non fossero tornati dal San Mungo.  
Decisi quindi di andare a fare compagnia a Fierobecco: l'ippogrifo stava diventando sempre più apatico e annoiato, naturalmente, perché anche lui soffriva la reclusione, e questo l'aveva reso una creatura piuttosto mansueta.  
Quando aprii la soglia della grande camera da letto di mia madre, però, non mi sarei mai aspettato di trovare Fierobecco già in compagnia di qualcuno: Alhena era in punta di piedi davanti all'animale accovacciato, e gli affondava delicatamente le dita fra le piume del collo.  
Quando sentirono il rumore della porta aprirsi, si voltarono di scatto entrambi, sorpresi di trovarmi lì. Fierobecco, riconsocendomi, fece schioccare un paio di volte il becco, mentre Alhena si allontanò di scatto dalla bestia, abbassando lo sguardo.  
Io rimasi sulla soglia, confuso: non avrei mai immaginato di trovare lì Alhena, ma del resto a Fierobecco faceva bene vedere qualche volto nuovo, ogni tanto.  
Alhena aveva sciolto i capelli, notai, e il suo viso sembrava più pallido del solito, ma poteva anche essere colpa dell'illuminazione fioca.  
"Scusami, non sapevo ci fossi già tu, qui. Tolgo il disturbo".  
Non feci in tempo a fare nemmeno mezzo passo indietro, che Alhena si precipitò a dire:  
"No, non ti preoccupare, me ne stavo per andare".  
Rimanemmo entrambi fermi, mentre Fierobecco faceva schioccare rumorosamente il becco, irritato dalla mancanza di attenzione che gli stavamo dimostrando.  
Colto da un istinto improvviso, dissi:  
"Se hai voglia, rimani pure. Non mi darebbe fastidio".  
Ero certo che Alhena se ne sarebbe andata, e invece, con mia grande sorpresa, dopo un attimo di esitazione annuì, e tornò ad accarezzare lievemente un molto più soddisfatto Fierobecco.  
Non avevo idea di cosa avremmo potuto dirci, io e lei, ma quantomeno ero certo che questa volta non avremmo potuto litigare: ci avrebbe pensato Fierobecco a ristabilire la calma, se solo ci fossimo azzardati ad alzare la voce. Sarebbe stata una fine proprio ironica, pensai, riuscire a evadere dalla prigione meglio sorvegliata del mondo magico per poi finire squartato da un ippogrifo irritato, solo perchè non ero capace di avere una discussione normale con nessuno.  
Osservai Fierobecco socchiudere gli occhi soddisfatto, mentre Alhena continuava a solleticarlo dolcemente, e non riuscii a trattenermi dal commentare:  
"Gli sei simpatica. Con me ha impiegato mesi prima di lasciarsi semplicemente coccolare così"  
Alhena sorrise, appoggiando mollemente la fronte contro il piumaggio iridescente di Fierobecco.  
"È un bravo ippogrifo, bisogna solo sapere come prenderlo. E sono fortunata, di solito almeno agli animali sto simpatica, in effetti."  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po', e io osservai le dita agili di Alhena affondare fra le piume di Fierobecco, strappandogli ogni tanto qualche verso di approvazione.  
"È proprio un bell'ippogrifo, sono contenta che Harry abbia impedito a mio padre di decapitarlo".  
Impiegai un po' prima di capire che cosa volesse dire, ma poi ricollegai le informazioni che avevo su Walden Macnair: era lui il boia del Ministero, l'uomo incaricato di eseguire la condanna a morte di Fierobecco.  
"Ne sono molto contento anche io, te lo assicuro", sospirai, consapevole che senza Harry e Fierobecco probabilmente non sarei mai riuscito ad evitare il Bacio dei Dissennatori.  
Il silenzio tornò a riempire la stanza, ed io ero perfettamente consapevole che c'era una grossa tensione fra di noi, qualcosa pronto ad esplodere al primo passo falso. La cosa migliore sarebbe stata allontanarci, continuare a evitarci il più possibile, eppure c'era qualcosa che mi spingeva a rimanere inchiodato al mio posto, e a continuare a parlare di cose prive di importanza, solo per sentire la voce limpida di Alhena rispondermi senza tracce di ira.  
"Una notte potresti Disilluderlo e accompagnarlo a volare qualche ora, visto che gli piaci tanto. Avrebbebisogno di prendere un po' d'aria."  
Alhena scosse la testa, risoluta, guardandomi con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Ma neanche morta!" esclamò, categorica, e dopo un attimo di esitazione si decise a spiegare:  
"Non mi piace l'altezza. Mi vengono i brividi anche solo a guardare una partita di Quidditch, non se ne parla che io cavalchi un ippogrifo che non vola da anni".  
Ridemmo entrambi, e mi sembrava così strano starmene semplicemente lì a ridere di qualcosa che effettivamente non era nemmeno divertente, non dopo quello che ci eravamo detti così pochi giorni addietro.  
Alhena dovette pensare la stessa identica cosa, perchè improvvisamente il sorriso le si gelò sulle labbra e il suo sguardo si fece più serio, come se fosse rattristato. Sospirò profondamente, e si staccò di qualche passo da Fierobecco, sempre senza guardarmi negli occhi, e incrociò le braccia, prima di decidersi a paralre.  
"Sirius, ti prego, questa situazione sta diventando assurda. Possiamo sederci un attimo e parlare con calma?"  
C'era un che di implorante nella sua voce, e così io annuii, lasciandomi cadere sul pavimento sporco accanto a lei. Non era quella la stiuazione che avrei immaginato per parlare finalmente con Alhena, seduti nella stanza di mia madre e sotto lo sguardo incuriosito di Fierobecco, ma sapevo che era necessario.  
Alhena sedeva con le gambe rannicchiate al petto, il mento posato sulle ginocchia, e guardava dritto davanti a sé, pensierosa. Io non sapevo che cosa dire, perché volevo evitare di peggiorare ancora di più la situazione, e l'ultima volta che avevo iniziato io una conversazione simile il tutto era finito con lei che mi puntava la sua bacchetta in faccia.  
"So che non è una giustificazione valida, Sirius, ma l'altra mattina non ero molto in me. La maggior parte delle cose che ti ho detto non le pensavo davvero. Ho passato decisamente il limite, ti chiedo scusa."  
Sospirai. Mi semrbava che queste nostre conversazioni si avvolgessero, tutte uguali, una sul'altra, come se fossero solo le battute di una pessima commedia. Quante volte ci eravamo già arrabbiati, quante volte uno di noi aveva detto cose che non pensava, quante volte ci eravamo chiesti scusa, per poi trovarci ancora nella stessa identica situazione, solo un po' peggiore?  
"Direi che sono io quelli che ha esagerato, e mi dispiace. Non avrei mai voluto aggredirti in quel modo, non so cosa mi sia preso, ti prego, scusami".  
Alhena sorrise, mesta, e si voltò a guardarmi di sfuggita.  
"Ti ho provocato. Davvero, Sirius, lo so che non è assolutamente una giustificazione o un comportamento accettabile, ma a volte è come se qualcosa nella mia testa si rompesse. Mi succede fin da quando ero bambina, ed è come se io accumulassi emozioni su emozioni, e quelle rimangono tutte dentro la mia testa, e si ingrossano, e poi io non so più come farle uscire. E allora perdo il controllo, e succedono cose come quelle dell'altro giorno".  
Distolse di nuovo lo sguardo da me, e abbassò il tono di voce, ma continuò a parlare, sommessamente.  
"Negli ultimi anni le cose sono migliorate, naturalmente, e riesco quasi sempre a gestire da sola le giornate no. Tornare nella casa dove sono cresciuta, però, mi ha scossa più di quanto avrei potuto immaginare. Mi sono sentita di nuovo quella ragazzina incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, anche solo di tenere a freno la mia rabbia, e appena tu me ne hai dato la possibilità, me la sono presa con te".  
Io ero turbato, l'Alhena che avevo conosciuto io era decisamente lontana da quella che lei ora stava dipingendo: io avevo conosciuto una ragazza controllata e tranquilla, sempre attenta a rispettare le regole, sempre precisa. Ma, in effetti, l'Alhena che avevo conosciuto quella mattina sembrava una ragazza del tutto diversa, e poi c'erano le parole di Bill... lui non era sembrato stupito di averla trovata in quello stato, al contrario, era piuttosto rassegnato.  
Era evidente che io di Alhena non sapessi proprio niente, ma in ogni caso non potevo biasimarla: negli utlimi mesi non mi ero certo comportato tanto meglio di lei, né con lei né con Remus.  
Tornai a guardare Alhena, rannicchiata su sé stessa come una bambina, e istintivamente le posai una mano sulla spalla. Credevo che si sarebbe scostata, e invece con mia grande sopresa accettò il mio tocco, e anzi si voltò di nuovo a guardarmi.  
"Alhena... ti capisco. Dico davvero. Dopo Azkaban, a volte ho le sensazione di essere semplicemente un fantoccio trascinato da una parte della mia testa che non riesco a controllare. Non mi rendo conto di quello che dico e di quello che faccio, e spesso ho delle reazioni totalmente spropositate. A volte credo di essere diventato pazzo."  
Alhena sorrise appena, fissandomi negli occhi.  
"È tutta la vita che credo di avere qualcosa che non va, sotto sotto. Magari questa cosa dell'Ordine della Fenice è solo una copertura, e in realtà siamo finiti in un manicomio".  
C'era l'ombra di un sorriso, ora, sul viso di Alhena, e nonostante sapessi che fossimo ancora lontani dall'aver risolto ogni cosa, io non potei trattenermi dal sorridere a mia volta, senza riuscire a staccare gli occhi dal suo viso.  
"Se è così, Silente è certamente il paziente numero uno".  
Ridemmo entrambi, e finalmente Alhena lasciò andare le sue ginocchia, e appoggiò la schiena al muro. Provai l'improvviso impulso di circondarle le spalle con un braccio e di attirarla a me, ma mi trattenni. Mi limitai a voltarmi, per osservare il profilo delicato del suo viso, e la linea dritta e decisa del suo collo bianco, teso ed esposto.  
"Alhena, so di non averti trattata molto giustamente, da quando sei arrivata qui. Non so nemmeno io perché l'ho fatto, forse per uno stupido pregiudizio, o forse perché su alcune cose sei simile a me, e questo in qualche modo mi ha spaventato. È un po' tardi, ma insomma, scusami."  
Alhena scosse la testa, pensierosa.  
"Possiamo metterci una pietra sopra? Su tutto? Su quello che tu mi hai detto negli scorsi mesi, su quello che abbiamo fatto, su quello che ti ho detto io... se continuiamo a rivangare sarà solo peggio. Ci siamo comportati come due idioti, va bene, ma adesso possiamo provare a smetterla di scusarci e fare le persone adulte e civili?"  
Negli occhi di Alhena c'era di nuovo quella luce fiera e determinata, quella forza calma ma implacabile, ed io avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per continuare a vedere il suo viso trasformato in questa maniera.  
“Direi che sarebbe anche l'ora che io cominciassi a comportarmi da adulto, no?” le sorrisi, e lei rispose al mio sorriso, e fu come se buona parte della tensione che aveva aleggiato nella stanza si sciogliesse. Anche Fierobecco sembrò avvertire il cambio di atmosfera nella stanza, perché smise di fissarci minaccioso, ma si acciambellò a terra, socchiudendo gli occhi.  
“Mi stai dicendo che non mi chiamerai più ragazzina viziata?” chiese Alhena, passandosi una mano fra i capelli.  
“Sì, direi che ormai posso chiamarti ragazzina e basta”, risposi, ridendo, e Alhena scosse la testa, divertita.  
Rimasi per un po' ad osservarla, poi chiesi:  
“Dici che le persone adulte e civili dimostrano la loro maturità e la loro educazione restandosene sedute per ore in mezzo alle cacche di topo, o possiamo anche alzarci da qui?”  
“Non ne sono certa, ma azzarderei che una stanza con un camino acceso sia abbastanza civile. Se poi ci fosse anche un po' del Plum Pudding di Molly, poi, credo che non potrebbe esserci niente di più civile."  
Si alzò agilmente da terra, spazzolandosi i vestiti con le mani, e raggiunse la porta della stanza, dove si fermò e si voltò a guardarmi.  
"Tu vieni?"  
Io annuii, e mi affrettai a seguirla lungo il tetro corridoio, ipnotizzato dall'ondeggiare dei suoi capelli.  
Sapevo che quella discussione non poteva considerarsi un vero chiarimento, perché c'erano ancora tante cose alle quali non avevamo nemmeno accennato, ma non potevo evitare di sentirmi, inspiegabilmente, felice. Se non avessi fatto qualche altra cosa idiota, Alhena avrebbe smesso di scappare da una stanza appena io ci avessi messo piede, e forse avremmo scoperto che potevamo anche andare d'accordo.  
  
Il pomeriggio era trascorso con una leggerezza del tutto nuova: io e Alhena ci eravamo seduti in salotto, davanti al fuoco, e avevamo semplicemente chiacchierato. Mi sembrava incredibile, ma nei sei mesi in cui Alhena aveva vissuto a Grimmauld Place io e lei non avevamo mai parlato normalmente per più di dieci minuti, e scoprii con stupore di essermi privato di un'attività estremamente piacevole. Ci tenemmo deliberatamente lontani da ogni argomento che avrebbe potuto rivelarsi una fonte di attrito: sembrava che entrambi fossimo ben decisi ad ignorare tutto quello che ancora avevamo da chiarire, ma che al tempo stesso non volessimo più ignorarci deliberatamente.  
Alhena stringeva fra le mani una tazza fumante di tè, sedendo sulla poltrona più vicina al camino, che disegnava guizzi dorati fra i suoi capelli. Io accarezzavo distrattamente Grattastinchi, che mi si era acciambellato in grembo non appena mi ero seduto sul divano e non aveva accennato ad andarsene per tutto il pomeriggio, e ascoltavo Alhena raccontare con voce lieve l'assurda trama di un balletto, che includeva soldatini giocattolo in grado di muoversi, fate e topi. Non avevo idea di come fossimo arrivati a parlare di questo, ma scoprii che Alhena aveva la capacità di rendere interessante anche una cosa di cui non pensavo mi sarebbe mai importato nulla.  
“...e a questo punto Clara si sveglia, e si rende conto che il suo è stato tutto un sogno. La prima volta che ho danzato davanti ad un pubblico vero ho interpretato la Fata Confetto... ogni volta che risento quelle note mi sembra di farmela sotto di nuovo dalla paura”.  
Vidi il sorriso svanire lentamente dal suo viso, come se un brutto ricordo fosse andato a sovrapporsi a quelli allegri della danza e della sua prima esibizione. Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po', ascoltando lo scoppiettio allegro del fuoco nel camino e le fusa roche di Grattastinchi.  
Alla fine, mi decisi a strappare Alhena dai suoi pensieri, domandandole cauto:  
“Alhena, va tutto bene?”  
La ragazza continuò a fissare intensamente le fiamme del camino, piegando di lato la testa.  
“Sì, direi di sì. E' solo che il Natale non è esattamente il mio periodo preferito dell'anno”.  
Sospirai, immaginando benissimo quali cose si nascondessero dietro un'affermazione del genere, e decisi di non indagare troppo oltre. Non volevo costringerla a rivivere i suoi brutti ricordi, non ora che sembrava avessimo trovato una certa serenità.  
“Che cosa hai fatto questa mattina?” domandai invece, e vidi il suo volto addolcirsi in un sorriso malinconico.  
“Sono stata da Emerenc Szeredàs e da suo marito. E' stata la mia prima insegnante di danza, quando vivevo ancora dai miei genitori e potevo imparare solamente i balli da sala accettati dalla comunità magica. E' stata molto più di un'insegnante di danza, in effetti. Mi ha rimessa in piedi più di una volta, mi ha cercata quando me ne sono andata di casa, suo marito mi ha fatto studiare la danza classica...”  
Vedendo il mio sguardo confuso, aggiunse:  
“Lui è un babbano. Mi mancheranno”.  
Grattastinchi, improvvisamente, abbandonò il mio grembo, per andare ad acciambellarsi sulle ginocchia di Alhena, che continuò:  
“Sono ungheresi, come mia nonna. Li ho convinti a tornare in patria, dopo mesi di lotte. Spero sia una precauzione inutile, ma ho paura di dove andrà a finire questa guerra. Sono anziani, lei è una nata babbana, lui un babbano, e non voglio che siano in Inghilterra, se le cose dovessero degenerare”.  
Io annuii, cupo. Era ancora presto per predire come sarebbero andate le cose da quel punto di vista, ma non mi facevo illusioni: se Voldemort avesse continuato ad acquisire consensi, le cose sarebbero potute diventare difficili per persone come questi Szeredàs, e Alhena dimostrava molta lungimiranza e buon senso convincendoli ad andarsene dal Paese prima che le cose potessero farsi difficili.  
“Hai fatto bene. Credo che...”  
Fui interrotto dal rumore della porta d'ingresso che si apriva, un un forte tonfo e le urla del ritratto di mia madre. Grattastinchi, con un miagolio di protesta, schizzò fuori dalla stanza, e ben presto sentimmo la risata di Tonks e il borbottare di Remus, fino a quando finalmente le urla di mia madre vennero soffocate.  
Tonks, per l'occasione, sfoggiava una cascata di ricci verde abete, e si precipitò nella stanza urlando un “Buon Natale” che per poco non risvegliò di nuovo il ritratto di mia madre.  
Si gettò su Alhena, stritolandola in un abbraccio che la costrinse a far cadere a terra la tazza ormai semivuota di tè - grazie al cielo il vecchio tappeto la salvò dalla rottura - poi strinse in un abbraccio appena un po' meno opprimente anche me.  
“La mamma manda saluti, baci, abbracci e tanti auguri!” esclamò, divertita.  
Non ero pronto ad una così grande manifestazione di gioia e d'affetto, ma mi resi conto che, in fondo, non mi dispiaceva troppo sentire una risata così entusiasta riempire l'aria.  
Quando Tonks sembrò aver esaurito gli auguri da elargire, Alhena si scostò i capelli dal viso e chiese, improvvisamente seria:  
"Oggi voi eravate al Ministero, vero?"  
Da quando Arthur era stato attaccato, l'Ufficio Misteri sembrava più deserto che mai, ma non potevamo mai abbassare la guardia, nemmeno a Natale. Remus annuì, sfilandosi lentamente il mantello.  
"Era tutto estremamente tranquillo, non fosse per quella specie di albero di Natale troppo entusiasta."  
Accennò con il mento a Dora, la quale roteò gli occhi e gli mostrò la lingua.  
"Sei tu che sei troppo noioso. È Natale, Merlino, e dovevo pur compensare l'idea di trascorrere la giornata chiusa in un corridoio puzzolente."  
Remus scosse la testa, sospirando, ma vidi che entrambi si stavano sorridendo. Qualunque screzio ci fosse stato tra di loro nei giorni scorsi, sembrava che fosse tutto dimenticato.  
Ben presto Alhena e Tonks sparirono in cucina chiacchierando, e Remus mi guardò con un sopracciglio alzato.  
"Che c'è?" chiesi, sconcertato. Lui scosse la testa, sorridendo appena.  
"Nulla. Sono un po' stupito, sinceramente. Avevo un po' paura di come avresti vissuto il Natale chiuso qui dentro, una volta che i ragazzi se ne fossero andati da Arthur. Temevo di trovarti chiuso in camera tua e di doverti raccogliere con un cucchiaino."  
Sorrise di nuovo, un sorriso malinconico. Ero certo che nemmeno per Remus dovesse essere facile affrontare il Natale, con tutte le aspettative e i ricordi che la festa portava con sé. Sapevo che si era offerto volontario per fare il turno di guardia al Ministero quel pomeriggio, chiedendo solo di poter pranzare con Harry. Non potevo biasimarlo: io stesso, se solo avessi potuto, avrei fatto qualsiasi cosa per tenere la mente bene impegnata e lontana dall'idea del Natale. Povero Remus: con Tonks di fianco, doveva essere stato molto difficile per lui fingere che non fosse Natale.  
Cercai di sorridergli a mia volta, per mostrargli quanto fossi grato alla sua sensibilità e al suo affetto.  
"Be', per un po' anche io ho avuto paura che la giornata sarebbe finita così. Per la cronaca, ti sarei stato estremamente grato se avessi cercato di raccogliermi da terra con un cucchiaino, ma credo che una mano sarebbe bastata."  
Remus si lasciò sprofondare sul divano, accanto a me, ridacchiando sommessamente e sbadigliando. Entro tre giorni la luna si sarebbe stagliata alta e perfettamente tonda nel cielo notturno, e Remus stava cominciando ad accusarne i sintomi. Avrebbe dovuto riposare, non poteva continuare a tendere così tanto i suoi limiti.  
Stavo per fargli notare che avrebbe avuto bisogno di riposare un po' di più, e di prendersi quache giorno di vacanza, quando lui tornò a guardarmi con aria seria, frugando nella tasca lisa dei suoi pantaloni.  
"Visto che mi sembri di umore abbastanza buono, vorrei darti una cosa. Ti giuro che è stata un'impresa recuperarla, ma penso possa farti piacere averla."  
Mi porse una fotografia stropicciata, e per un attimo fu come se il mio cuore mancasse un battito. Riconobbi quasi subito il momento in cui era stata scattata la fotografia, anche se non l'avevo mai vista sviluppata: era l'ultimo pomeriggio che avevo trascorso con Lily, James ed Harry. Non era l'ultima volta che li avevo visti, quello no: ero certo di aver fatto un salto da loro molte altre volte, anche solo per fare un saluto veloce. Quello però era stato un pomeriggio di inizio estate, ed io avevo deciso di prendermi un giorno libero dai vari impegni dell'Ordine per stare un po' con loro. Avevamo già saputo che Voldemort dava loro la caccia, e vivevamo nel terrore costante che qualcosa di orribile potesse succedere. Non ne parlavamo spesso, cercavamo di vivere tranquillamente, come se niente fosse, anche se era difficile fingere che tuttor fosse a posto quando Lily e James erano confinati in casa. Harry in quel periodo aveva cominciato ad alzarsi in piedi e a fare i suoi primi passi, a patto che qualcuno gli tenesse le mani: non appena si rendeva conto di non avere un sostegno, si lasciava cadere e ricominciava a gattonare. La fotografia mostrava un piccolo Harry impegnato a cercare con tutte le sue forze di sollevarsi sulle gambe, affonando le manine nel pelo di un grosso, scodinzolante cane nero. Ogni volta che il bimbo ricadeva a terra, il cane gli leccava giocosamente la guancia, scatenando uno scoppio di risate in Harry. La prima volta che mi ero trasformato davanti ad Harry, lui era scoppiato a piangere, terrorizzato, e non c'era stato verso di staccarlo dalle braccia di Lily. Quando era stato un po' più grande, però, avevamo riprovato - si era trasformato anche James, riuscendo così a rompere l'orribile lampada che Petunia aveva regalato loro per il matrimonio - e a quel punto Harry aveva cominciato a ridere e aveva cercato di afferrarmi la coda. Da quel momento in poi, quello era diventato uno dei nostri passatempi preferiti.  
Non avevo idea di come Remus fosse riuscito a ritrovare quella fotografia, ma scoprii di essergli estremamente grato per avermela regalata.  
"Remus... grazie" riuscii a borbottare, con la voce roca. Stavo per cercare di aggiungere qualcosa per esprimergli al meglio la mia gratitudine, quando venni interrotto da uno scalpiccio alla porta, e dal ritorno di Molly e dei ragazzi dal San Mungo. Mi ricacciai bruscamente la foto in tasca: immaginavo che a Harry avrebbe potuto fare piacere vederla, ma in quel momento non me la sentivo di affrontare con lui una conversazione del genere. Mi ripromisi di trovare un momento tranquillo per mostrargliela,e mi limitao ad osservare il mio salotto riempirsi nuovamente di risate cristalline e di voci giovani e allegre, e non potei fare a meno di pensare che, nonostante tutto, quel Natale era il migliore che avessi avuto in quattordici anni.  
  



	18. Sangue di Chimera

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> __N.d.A.  
>  Cercherò di essere breve, ma prima di parlare di questo capitolo volevo precisare un paio di cose: ho fatto due grossi errori (ne avrò fatti mille altri, ma questi sono quelli di chui mi sono accorta) e vi chiedo di chiudere un occhio e far finta che mi sia presa qualche libertà col canon, anche se avrei voluto restarvi più fedele. Giustamente diversi capitoli fa mi hanno fatto notare che Moody era già in pensione da un pezzo e non lavorava più pe il Ministero: nel prossimo capitolo cercherò di metterci una pezza, ma non riesco a correggere tutto. Inoltre, Bellatrix e i Mangiamorte dovrebbero evadere dopo la fine delle vacanze di Natale, ma io ormai ho regalato loro qualche mese di libertà in più. Scusatemi.  
>   
> Jess

_Capitolo 18  
 **Sangue di Chimera**_

 

Sul bancone della cucina svettava una pila pericolante di cartoni di pizza, malamente ripiegati e pronti a cadere al primo movimento brusco. Non avrei mai pensato di vedere i contenitori di un cibo così smaccatamente babbano nella cucina di Grimmauld Place, ma dovetti ammettere che l'idea non mi dispiaceva troppo. Peccato solo che Kreacher probabilmente non sapesse nemmeno che cosa fosse una pizza, altrimenti, l'indomani mattina, lo avrebbe sentito imprecare anche Fierobecco.  
Era la sera del 31 dicembre, e i ragazzi avevano convinto Molly a restare al San Mungo: per Capodanno, ai parenti dei pazienti meno gravi erano concesse visite straordinarie, per permettere ai degenti di poter accogliere l'anno nuovo in compagnia dei propri cari. Fortunatamente Arthur era molto migliorato, e probabilmente sarebbe stato dimesso entro pochi giorni, ma certo non era possibile pensare di portare tutti i suoi figli in ospedale oltre l'orario di visite, e così alla fine sarebbe andata solamente Molly.  
Tonks aveva proposto di festeggiare il Capodanno "alla babbana", anche se Alhena aveva riso e protestato che i babbani, in realtà, non festeggiavano affatto come Tonks sosteneva, ma alla fine le due ragazze si erano presentate poco prima di cena con le braccia cariche di cartoni di pizza fumante. Non ero un grande esperto di abitudini culinarie babbane, ma i sapori di quella cena chiassosa mi riportarono di colpo ad una sera di fine estate di quasi vent'anni prima, la sera in cui erano arrivati i risultati dei nostri M.A.G.O.. La scuola era finita da pochi mesi, noi ci eravamo già uniti al primo Ordine della Fenice ma eravamo solo dei ragazzi, con la testa ancora piena di sciocchezze e tutta l'arroganza che si può avere quando non si sono ancora compiuti vent'anni. Credevamo che non ci sarebbe successo mai niente, che la guerra sarebbe stata orribile, ma noi ne saremmo in qualche modo usciti indenni. James, scherzando, aveva cominciato a dire che avrebbe voluto chiedere a Lily di sposarlo, scatenando in me, Remus e Peter attacchi di risa irrefrenabili. Non potevamo immaginare che, invece, di lì a poche settimane James l'avrebbe fatto davvero. Né avremmo potuto immaginare che Lily avrebbe detto di sì senza esitare nemmeno un secondo.  
Quando i gufi con i nostri diplomi erano arrivati, Lily ci aveva invitati tutti e quattro a passare la serata a casa dei suoi genitori. Lily aveva intenzione di trasferirsi presto in qualche quartiere magico della Gran Bretagna, perché non voleva rischiare di mettere in pericolo i suoi cari, e così quell'estate aveva cercato di trascorrere quanto più tempo possibile con i suoi genitori.  
Ricordavo benissimo il piccolo giardino davanti alla casa dei signori Evans, la brezza fresca di fine estate, il tavolo di plastica e le tovagliette colorate, e poi quell'uomo in motorino che ci aveva consegnato cinque scatole di cartone fumanti. Peter e Remus provenivano entrambi da una famiglia mista, composta da maghi e da babbani, quindi conoscevano già le meraviglie della pizza, ma io e James eravamo rimasti semplicemente estasiati. Anche la birra era stata una scoperta interessante, e i signori Evans continuavano a sorridere entusiasti davanti allo stupore mio e di James. Ricordavo che la sorella di Lily si era rifiutata di cenare con noi, e si era chiusa sdegnosamente in casa, fino a quando quel pallone gonfiato del suo fidanzato non era venuto a prenderla. Sospettavo che buona parte della sua irritazione fosse da imputare a me, perché quando avevo visto la sua espressione spaventata e disgustata nel trovare quattro strambi nel giardino di casa sua, avevo cominciato a riempirla di complimenti galanti e a sfoggiare il mio sorriso migliore solo per irritarla.  
Avevo ripensato spesso a quella serata, perché per un attimo ci era sembrato di essere di nuovo ad Hogwarts, di essere ancora dei ragazzi, di avere tutte le protezioni e le sicurezze fornite da una scuola... non potevamo immaginare, allora, come sarebbero finite le cose. Peter aveva riso e scherzato come sempre, mi aveva preso a gomitate indicando quel lampo pericoloso negli occhi di Lily che significava che stavo per passare il segno con le mie prese in giro nei confronti di Petunia e aveva aiutato la signora Evans a ripulire il disastro che James aveva combinato con il gelato sul pavimento della cucina. Mi ero chiesto tante volte se, quella sera, Peter fosse ancora Peter, solo Peter, il nostro Peter, o fosse già diventato lo sporco traditore assassino. Se, mentre spiegava a James come aprire una lattina di birra, avesse già dei contatti con i Mangiamorte. O se, mentre sedeva con noi, rideva con noi, scherzava con noi, stesse anche solo ventilando l'ipotesi di combattere quella guerra contro di noi.  
Durante i primi anni ad Azkaban, questa era stata una delle attività in cui indulgevo più spesso: ripercorrere la storia della nostra amicizia, per cercare di capire quando qualcosa si era spezzato. Che cosa avesse portato a quella rottura, se io, James e Remus avessimo sbagliato qualcosa. Non ero mai riuscito a trovare una risposta, e probabilmente non lo avrei mai fatto, e mi sarei portato questi dubbi nella tomba. Ad un certo punto, mi ero imposto di smettere di pensare a tutto questo, o almeno di smettere di cercare delle risposte, perché mi rendevo conto che tutto questo non faceva altro che spingermi sull'orlo della follia.  
  
Una mano mi si posò su una spalla, distogliendomi improvvisamente dai miei ricordi e facendomi sussultare: era Remus, la fronte corrugata in un'espressione preoccupata. Mi resi conto che la cucina era ormai vuota, i ragazzi, Bill, Alhena e Tonks dovevano essersene andati senza che io me ne accorgessi, tanto mi ero ritirato in me stesso. Feci un sospiro profondo: senza Dissennatori in giro era meno pericoloso seguire certe scie di pensiero, ma dovevo comunque fare attenzione.  
“Sirius, sei con noi?”  
Remus cercò di sorridere, ma era chiaro che fosse leggermente preoccupato. Il suo viso era più tirato che mai, e io non volevo aggiungere preoccupazioni inutili a quello che già provava. Mi riscossi, e cercando di mettere in scena il mio sorriso migliore, risposi:  
“Sì, sì, ci sono, mi sono solo distratto un attimo. Dici che dobbiamo proprio andare a fare i vecchi brontoloni e rovinare la festa ai ragazzi?”  
Dal salotto proveniva un discreto chiacchiericcio, interrotto ogni tanto dal suono di qualche risata. Chiamarla “festa” era decisamente un insulto al vero significato del termine, ma in quel momento non mi sentivo proprio dell'umore giusto per stare in compagnia di persone giovani e allegre.  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, guardando pensieroso verso il corridoio che portava al soggiorno.  
“Dung ha promesso di passare prima di mezzanotte, e di portare qualcosa per brindare, quindi non credo sarebbe una buona idea lasciare i ragazzi da soli con lui."  
Io annuii, e mi avviai lentamente lungo il corridoio scarsamente illuminato. Non che mi importasse, i ragazzi erano tutti abbastanza grandi per un brindisi a Capodanno, ma avevo paura che Mundungus avrebbe portato qualcosa di illegale. Oltretutto, l'idea di affrontare una Molly adirata non ti attraeva per niente, quindi decisi di adattarmi a Remus e fare la parte dell'adulto attento e responsabile. In un attimo, Remus mi si affiancò, e con un sussurro malizioso aggiunse:  
“Peraltro, mentre tu eri imbambolato a pensare a chissà cosa con la faccia di chi sta vedendo un Infero, c'era una certa signorina che ti fissava piuttosto preoccupata. Se l'è trascinata via un gemello, ma ti consiglierei di preparare il tuo sorriso da Settimanale delle Streghe e dimostrarle che non stavi cercando di annegarti sotto il getto del lavello.”  
Prima che potessi ribattere alcunché, Remus mi superò, e con lunghi passi decisi sparì oltre la soglia del soggiorno.  
L'atmosfera in salotto era decisamente lontana da quella di una festa di Capodanno, ma trovai comunque che quella stanza raramente avesse un aspetto più accogliente e familiare.  
Ron ed Hermione stavano giocando a scacchi sul tavolino di cristallo, e a giudicare dall'espressione concentrata e agguerrita della ragazza, Ron non doveva essere un avversario semplicissimo. Harry e Ginny osservavano distrattamente la partita, chiacchierando di schemi di Quidditch, mentre i gemelli se ne stavano in disparte, con le teste chine e vicine, e confabulavano piano. Quasi sicuramente stavano progettando qualcun altro dei loro scherzi, ed io ero ben deciso a lasciare loro un po' di libertà, finché Molly non fosse tornata.  
Io e Remus sedemmo un po' lontano dai ragazzi, per non disturbarli, mente io lasciavo correre il mio sguardo verso il divano di pelle di drago vicino al camino. Bill e Tonks sedevano comodamente sul divano, ridendo, mentre Alhena sedeva con le gambe incrociate e la schiena dritta sul tappeto davanti al fuoco, armeggiando con delle scarpette da danza e dei nastri di raso. O almeno, ci stava provando, perché alla fine dovette arrendersi a Grattastinchi e lasciare i nastri in balia delle sue zampe.  
Quando ci sentì entrare, si voltò a scrutarmi con aria curiosa, per poi aprirsi in un leggero sorriso. Dal pomeriggio di Natale tra di noi si era stabilita una specie di accordo silenzioso: non solo non avevamo più fatto cenno a quella famosa litigata, ma avevamo anche iniziato a parlarci in maniera del tutto pacata e civile, ed io avevo scoperto di apprezzare la sua compagnia.  
  
la serata trascorse in maniera del tutto tranquilla: i ragazzi ridevano e scherzavano tra di loro, Bill, Tonks e Alhena, che si era alzata da terra, chiacchieravano fitto, mentre io e Remus ce ne stavamo pigramente ad osservare la scena.  
“Scacco matto!”  
Gridò trionfale Ron, osservando con espressione estremamente compiaciuta la sua regina fare a pezzi il re nero di Hermione. La ragazza sbuffò, mentre Harry e Ginny ridevano. I quattro iniziarono a battibeccare tra di loro, per cercare di decidere se Ron fosse davvero più bravo di Hermione o se si fosse trattata solo di fortuna, e vennero presto raggiunti dal vociare chiassoso dei gemelli.  
Io mi voltai verso Remus, che osservava i ragazzi con un mezzo sorriso stampato in faccia, e gli domandai:  
“Come hai fatto a resistere un anno intero in mezzo a centinaia di scene come queste, lo sa solo Morgana!”  
Remus rise, scuotendo la testa.  
“Non era poi così male, in realtà. E di certo non sono queste le scene peggiori che si possano vedere in una scuola. Comunque, è inutile che fai tanto il distaccato, si vede lontano un miglio che sei felicissimo di averli qui.”  
Io sbuffai, ma era solo una posa. Certo, a volte rimpiangevo il silenzio e la tranquillità che regnavano solitamente a Grimmauld Place, ma non potevo negare che quel gruppo di adolescenti, nonostante il baccano, riuscivano sempre a strapparmi un sorriso.  
“Sono felicissimo di avere Harry qui, ovviamente. E sono contento per lui che ci siano anche i suoi amici, ma non puoi negare che è faticoso avere a che fare con dei ragazzini.”  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, osservando Harry prendere il posto di Hermione e cominciare una nuova partita contro Ron.  
“Non è faticoso, è solo che richiede pazienza. Qualcosa che tu non hai mai avuto e, inizio a credere, non avrai mai.”  
Sbuffai di nuovo, ma mi resi conto che in fondo Remus aveva ragione. Osservai il mio amico guardare con aria malinconica i ragazzi, e mi ritrovai, per l'ennesima volta, a maledire quell'idiota di Piton per avergli fatto perdere il posto ad Hogwarts: Remus era un professore perfetto. Ovviamente, fosse stato per lui, non avrebbe mai accettato di lavorare in un posto pieno di ragazzi, dove per una distrazione avrebbe potuto compiere una carneficina, ma alla fine Silente aveva saputo giocare le carte giuste: sicuramente l'idea di avere libero accesso alla Pozione Antilupo aveva giocato un ruolo fondamentale, ma sospettavo - anche se Remus non ne avrebbe mai voluto parlare con me - che la notizia della mia fuga da Azkaban doveva averlo spinto a cercare di stare più vicino ad Harry. Era stato un ottimo professore ed era stato felice, e Piton, neanche fosse ancora un ragazzino, aveva dovuto portargli via anche quello.  
Ad un certo punto, uno dei gemelli si allontanò dal gruppo, avvicinandosi alla grossa libreria che avevamo ripulito mesi prima, distraendomi:  
“Sirius, è una radio, quella?”  
Mi sporsi in avanti, e vidi, sul secondo ripiano, un vecchio apparecchio, che aveva l'aria di aver visto tempi migliori. Non ricordavo di aver mai sentito i miei genitori ascoltare della musica, così, con una stretta al cuore, immaginai dovesse trattarsi di un oggetto di Regulus, finito per chissà quale motivo in salotto. Cercai di scacciare il pensiero, dicendomi che in fondo poteva benissimo essere semplicemente un oggetto che i miei genitori non usavano mai.  
“Direi proprio di sì.”  
“E funziona?” chiese speranzoso il ragazzo.  
“Non ne ho la più pallida idea.”  
I due gemelli estrassero le bacchette, e cominciarono ad armeggiare con le manopole della radio. Dopo una serie di stridii e scoppiettii, un suono distorto e lugubre prese a diffondersi per la stanza. Ci misi un attimo a realizzare che si trattava effettivamente di musica, lo capii solo quando la voce bassa e strascicata di un uomo cominciò a cantilenare qualcosa in una lingua sconosciuta.  
“Fred, spegni quella lagna, ti prego!”  
Gemette Ginny, ed i ragazzi ricominciarono ad armeggiare con il vecchio apparecchio. Sembrava però che la radio avesse deciso di non collaborare, perché, salvo pochi tonfi e suoni non bene identificabili, l'unica canzone che sembrava in grado di trasmettere era quella nenia stridente. Con un'ultima, baritonale nota strascicata, finalmente l'uomo tacque, e il salotto venne invaso dalle note leggermente più allegre di un valzer che doveva essere stato scritto almeno cinquant'anni prima.  
“Ti porterò... al centro di una stella... e ti bacerò... con il mio forte amor!”  
Sembrava che l'intera canzone fosse composta da quest'unica strofa ripetuta all'infinito dalla voce acuta e nasale di un uomo.  
Harry abbandonò la sua posizione davanti alla scacchiera, premendosi le mani sulle orecchie.  
“E' proprio necessario?” brontolò, e uno dei gemelli, con un ghigno rispose:  
“E' una festa, no? Che festa sarebbe senza un po' di musica?”  
E con quelle parole, afferrò le mani del suo gemello, e iniziò a volteggiare per la stanza, con un'aria dignitosa e altezzosa stampata in viso, urtando sedie e poltrone e ribaltando la scacchiera ormai abbandonata.  
Remus si allungò all'indietro contro lo schienale, sospirando, e guardandomi attraverso le palpebre semichiuse esalò:  
“D'accordo, mi rimangio tutto. Avere a che fare con degli adolescenti è dannatamente faticoso...”  
Si interruppe con un gemito, quando il divano su cui eravamo seduti venne sbalzato all'indietro. I ragazzi avevano smesso di ballare, e con rapidi colpi di bacchetta stavano sgomberando il centro della sala, mandando poltrone e tavolini ad allinearsi lungo le pareti.  
“E terribilmente irritante, aggiungerei.”  
Concluse Remus, osservando Ron rialzarsi da terra con un borbottio e tornare ad occupare il suo posto, lontano dai suoi fratelli.  
Un gemello aveva agguantato la mano di Hermione, e la stava trascinando al centro della sala, tentando inutilmente di farla volteggiare attorno a se, mentre l'altro stava cercando di far sollevare sua sorella dalla poltrona in cui era sprofondata.  
“Oh, non fare l'antipatica, Ginny! E' una festa danzante, non vuoi concedere un ballo al tuo fratellone preferito?”  
Ginny gli lanciò uno sguardo di fuoco, tentando di colpirlo con un calcio, e replicò secca:  
“Non sapevo che Charlie fosse tornato a casa.”  
Bill, senza scomporsi, incrociò le braccia al petto ed esclamò:  
“Ah, così ferisci i miei sentimenti, Gin!”  
Finalmente Hermione, rossa in viso, riuscì a divincolarsi dalla presa del gemello, e quasi correndo andò a strizzarsi fra Harry e Ron, sibilando loro qualcosa.  
Io mi voltai verso Remus, e con un mezzo sorriso gli chiesi:  
“Perché non possono essere semplicemente come eravamo noi? Noi avremmo solo rubato una bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, avremmo finto di essere molto stanchi e ci saremmo chiusi in camera a festeggiare, senza obbligare nessuno ad assistere alla nostra perdita di dignità.”  
“Parla per te, io la mia dignità non l'ho mai persa per una bottiglia di Whiskey!”  
Scoppiammo entrambi a ridere, per poi tornare a concentrarci sui gemelli, che ora si stavano profondendo in inchini esaerati. Uno di loro si rivolse ad Alhena:  
“Allora, scommetto che i babbani con cui hai a che fare tu non sono nemmeno all'altezza di allacciarci le scarpe, vero?”  
Alhena li osservò, seria, e rispose serafica:  
“Be', certo non si può dire che non abbiate un vostro stile. Lavorerei giusto un po' sul vostro en dehors...”  
I gemelli si guardarono, fingendosi indignati, e George esclamò, strizzando esageratamente un occhio ad Alhena:  
“Ti assicuro che nessuna donna si è mai lamentata del nostro en dehors... ahia!”  
Il ragazzo si massaggiò vigorosamente una tempia, dove era stato colpito dallo spigolo della scatola di cartone della scacchiera di Ron.  
“Bella mira, Ginny!” esclamò Tonks, e finalmente i gemelli si decisero a soffocare il gemito straziante della radio.  
  
Quando ormai mancava solo un quarto d'ora alla mezzanotte, la porta d'ingresso si aprì, e fece la sua comparsa Mundungus, abbigliato in un vistoso completo verde menta, reggendo tra le mani tremanti - doveva aver già cominciato a brindare da diverso tempo - una bottiglia ricolma di un liquido viola scuro con venature dorate, che ondeggiavano e si avvolgevano su loro stesse come pensieri in un pensatoio.  
“Salve, gente! Arrivo giusto in tempo per scaldarvi la gola prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte!”  
E così dicendo, poggiò la bottiglia su un tavolino, facendo apparire dei bicchierini minuscoli con un colpo di bacchetta: sembravano essere bicchieri giocattolo, tanto erano piccoli, e mi chiesi che cosa stesse passando nella testa di quell'uomo. Osservando meglio il liquido contenuto in quella bottiglia, notai che emetteva una specie di bagliore pulsante, e mi chiesi improvvisamente se fosse saggio anche solo annusare quella roba.  
Mundungus fece levitare il tavolino al centro della sala, e cominciò a riempire i sei bicchierini, mentre noi ci avvicinavamo a lui con circospezione. Alhena osservò con aria dubbiosa il bicchierino che Mundungus le tendeva, e disse:  
“Questo è Sangue di Chimera, non è così? Quello originale, non quella poltiglia all'uva che vendono ora al suo posto.”  
Mundungus annuì, raggiante.  
“Abbiamo un'intenditrice! Mi piace rispettare le vecchie tradizioni, e non sai quanta fatica ho fatto per trovarlo!”  
Il Sangue di Chimera era un liquore antichissimo, preparato da alcune popolazioni magiche macedoni, che richiedeva una lunghissima distillazione, e le leggende narravano che durante la sua preparazione le Chimere vi intingessero la coda, sprigionando così un potente incantesimo di protezione. Era tradizione che il liquore, che era particolarmente forte e se bevuto in quantità eccessive poteva creare potenti effetti allucinogeni, venisse bevuto allo scoccare della mezzanotte di ogni nuovo anno, in modo da essere di buon auspicio. Ovviamente si trattava solamente di superstizione, ma era una tradizione conservata solamente dalle famiglie magiche più antiche: io stesso non ero certo di aver mai visto una bottiglia del genere a Grimmauld Place, e certo non si poteva dire che la mia famiglia non fosse antica e attaccata alle tradizioni.  
“Dung, questa roba è illegale, lo sai?”  
Disse Alhena, afferrando comunque il bicchiere che l'uomo le porgeva.  
“E' illegale solo perché la gente è stupida e non sa controllarsi. Non ne puoi bere una pinta e sperare di non fare danni, ma bevendone solamente un sorso, come faremo noi, è qualcosa di straordinario”, rispose risoluto Mundungus. “e comunque, per averlo riconosciuto al volo non dev'essere la prima volta che te lo trovi davanti, quindi non farmi la morale, miss!” aggiunse, e vidi le sopracciglia di Alhena corrugarsi.  
“Per tua informazione, quando l'ho assaggiato io la sua vendita in Inghilterra era ancora legale.”  
Io afferrai risolutamente il bicchiere che Mundungus mi passò, e vidi Remus fare lo stesso, anche se con una certa titubanza.  
“Alhena, questa roba sarà illegale da almeno dieci anni.”  
Aggiunse, calmo, Bill. Alhena non si scompose, sorrise amabilmente e disse, noncurante:  
“Non ho mai detto di aver avuto l'età legale per berlo, infatti.”  
Scoppiarono entrambi a ridere, e Remus mi sussurrò, attento a non farsi sentire:  
“Inizio a pensare che qualche cosa in comune l'abbiate davvero, voi due.”  
Non feci in tempo a rispondere, che Tonks fece un cenno ai ragazzi di avvicinarsi, e di formare un cerchio assieme a noi. Dopotutto, sembrava che alla fine avremmo festeggiato seguendo la tradizione magica.  
I gemelli cercarono di afferrare anche loro due bicchieri di Sangue di Chimera, ma con un movimento pigro di bacchetta e un'espressione che non ammetteva repliche Bill lo impedì loro.  
“Signori, la tradizione vuole che, non appena saremo avvolti dalle Bande Beneaugurali, si beva il Sangue di Chimera. L'importante è tenerlo in bocca fino quando non sarà scattata la mezzanotte. Questo perché inizialmente ha un sapore pessimo, ma vi assicuro che se avrete il coraggio di non inghiottirlo prima del tempo, conoscerete un angolo di paradiso.”  
Declamò Mundungus, con aria sognante. Sospettavo che stesse esagerando, ma in effetti l'odore che saliva dal mio bicchiere era a dir poco nauseante.  
Con un ultimo sguardo all'orologio, Tonks esclamò:  
“Manca quasi un minuto, ci conviene iniziare!”  
Tutti annuimmo, ci stringemmo di più, per non lasciare spazi nel cerchio che avevamo formato, e sollevammo le nostre bacchette, sprigionando delle stringhe di luce dorata, pulsante e calda. Io ero stretto fra Remus ed Harry, sentivo le nostre braccia sfiorarsi, ma dritto davanti a me avevo Alhena, raggiante fra Bill e Tonks. Le stringhe di luce cominciarono a fluttuare sopra le nostre teste, fondendosi tra di loro e formando uno spesso cerchio di luce, che ben presto si allargò e scese a circondarci, riempiendoci di calore e schermando la vista delle cupe pareti di Grimmauld Place. Anche questa era una tradizione che affondava le sue radici nelle prime comunità magiche dell'Inghilterra: le Bende Beneaugurali erano utilizzate ogni anno dai capifamiglia dei villaggi per ribadire alleanze e fedeltà: nel momento in cui delle persone si ritrovavano rinchiuse all'interno del centro di luce, avrebbero potuto uscirne solamente dopo aver scambiato gesto di amicizia con tutte le altre persone presenti. Secondo la tradizione, questo doveva servire a rinnovare l'unione anche politica tra famiglie, ma in realtà era solo un gesto simbolico, perché non c'era alcun legame vincolante. La tradizione era rimasta, anche se ormai si trattava più che altro di un momento gioviale per scambiarsi gli auguri di inizio anno. Ricordavo ancora un 31 dicembre di tanti anni prima, quando avevamo avuto la brillante idea di creare delle Bende Beneaugurali che contenessero più di venti persone: avevamo impiegato più di mezzora per riuscire a organizzarci e fare in modo che tutti si stringessero la mano, era stata un'esperienza esilarante.  
  
“Alla salute!”  
Esclamò Mundungus, e svuotò con gesto esperto il suo bicchiere di Sangue di Chimera. Remus parve esitare, ma poi lo imitò, seguito da Bill e Tonks. Io e Alhena ci fissammo, e lei accennò un brindisi con il suo bicchiere, sorridendo, prima di portarselo alle labbra.  
Io la imitai, e per poco non sputai quell'intruglio maledetto. Era terribile, era come se qualcuno avesse pescato i gusti peggiori delle Gelatine Tuttigusti+1 e li avesse fusi insieme nel fondo bruciato di un vecchio calderone. Senza tante cerimonie, vidi Tonks risputare il suo Sangue di Chimera nel bicchiere, rabbrividendo. Accanto a me, Remus si teneva una mano davanti alla bocca, ma era chiaro che non aveva resistito, e aveva tentato di liberarsi il prima possibile di quell'intruglio bevendolo ben prima dello scoccare della mezzanotte. Bill aveva gli occhi serrati, un'espressione di puro disgusto dipinta sul viso, ma stava resistendo. Gli unici a proprio agio sembravano Mundungus e Alhena: quest'ultima, infatti, mi fissava con aria seria, la bocca serrata in una linea dritta, gli occhi scintillanti per il riflesso delle Bande Beneaugurali. Io cercai di imitare la sua dignità, ma ero certo che la mia espressione fosse più simile a quella di Bill.  
Poi, improvvisamente, qualche cosa cambiò: il liquido nella mia bocca si fece leggero, come se fosse acqua fresca, eppure sentivo che c'era anche qualche altra cosa. Non era tanto una questione di gusto, era più un cambiamento nella mia testa: il Sangue di Chimera mi stava sollevando, mi sembrava di avere vent'anni di meno e una serenità che non credevo di aver mai provato. Avvertivo il calore di Remus e di Harry ai miei fianchi, e tutto l'amore che provavo per loro mi sembrava così reale, così tangibile che credevo avremmo tutti potuto afferrarlo. Sentivo risate e parole attorno a me, ma non riuscivo ad afferrarle, non del tutto, e non mi importava. Tutto sembrava così giusto, cosi perfetto in quel cerchio di luce, fra le persone che amavo, fra quei ragazzi che amavano Harry, e quelle persone che stavano combattendo per un mondo migliore...  
Seppi che il Sangue di Chimera aveva fatto il suo effetto, e così lo bevvi. Un calore forte scese lungo la mia gola e il mio petto, e prese ad espandersi in ogni fibra del mio essere. Era un calore che non aveva niente a che fare con la sensazione bruciante che si prova bevendo un qualsiasi alcolico: non avrei saputo definirlo meglio, ma mi resi conto che Mundungus aveva ragione. Quello era davvero un angolo di paradiso.  
Poi ci fu solo confusione: il cerchio che avevamo creato era stretto, e tutti cominciammo a voltarci e a cercarci l'uno con l'altro, per scambiarci gli auguri che avrebbero permesso alle Bende Beneaugurali di dissolversi.  
Era tutto uno sgomitare ed urtarsi, ma non mi importava. Quasi non vedevo i volti attorno a me, sentivo solo i movimenti concitati, le risate e le parole affettuose che riempivano quel cerchio di luce.  
Mi ritrovai a stringere Harry fra le braccia, scompigliando quella massa informe di capelli che sparavano in tutte le direzioni. Per un attimo, per un attimo solo fu come abbracciare di nuovo James, e per la prima volta in quattordici anni il suo ricordo non mi fece male.  
Poi ci furono un turbinio di abbracci, chiome rosse e sorrisi, qualcuno si chiamava, per cercare di trovare le persone che ancora non aveva salutato. Abbracciai Remus due volte, e Tonks quasi mi soffocò nella sua stretta.  
Alla fine, nonostante la confusione, seppi che per concludere il cerchio mi mancava una sola persona. Mi feci strada fra un Ron imbarazzato che tendeva la sua mano destra ad Hermione, e Bill e Ginny, stretti in un turbinio di capelli rosso fuoco, e vidi finalmente Alhena riemergere dall'abbraccio congiunto dei due gemelli.  
Quando i suoi occhi incrociarono i miei, vidi il suo viso farsi serio. Ma non c'era rabbia né tristezza nell'espressione fiera e luminosa con cui mi venne incontro, solo una forza che mi attrasse come fosse una calamita. Istintivamente, la strinsi in un abbraccio, affondando la mano destra fra i capelli alla base della sua nuca. Lei si lasciò stringere, circondandomi a sua volta la vita, e appoggiando delicatamente la guancia contro il mio petto. La sentii sospirare, e la strinsi ancora di più, senza parlare. Sentivo dei movimenti attorno a noi, corpi che mi urtavano e passi concitati, ma rimasi fermo com'ero.  
Sperai con tutto me stesso che Alhena avesse già scambiato i suoi auguri con tutti gli altri, perché quella sensazione che mi allargava il petto era così bella che non avevo intenzione di muovermi di un millimetro.  
  
Quando le Bende Benaugurali si sciolsero con uno schiocco allegro, stavo ancora stringendo Alhena, la quale per un po' rimase immobile fra le mie braccia, prima di divincolarsi dolcemente. Mi fissò, sorridendo appena, e stava per dire qualcosa, ma venne interrotta dall'esclamazione stupita di Remus:  
“Kingsley!”  
Ci voltammo di scatto, vedendo l'uomo fermo sulla soglia del soggiorno, un'espressione dura dipinta in volto. Accanto a lui c'era Molly Weasley, pallida e spettinata, che ci fissava spaventata.  
Il calore che avevo provato grazie al Sangue di Chimera svanì in un attimo, come se fossi stato investito da una corrente di aria gelata. Al mio fianco, vidi Alhena irrigidirsi, facendo saettare lo sguardo verso Bill.  
“Mamma...”  
Cominciò, esitante, il ragazzo, e sapevo a cosa stava pensando. Molly arrivava dall'ospedale, e sembrava portare cattive notizie.  
“Papà vi manda i suoi auguri. E' molto migliorato da Natale, credo proprio che a giorni lo dimetteranno.” disse Molly, cercando di sorridere rassicurante. Attorno a me, i ragazzi tirarono tutti un sospiro di sollievo, ma io tornai a concentrare la mia attenzione su Kingsley. Stava cercando di mantenere un'espressione neutrale, ma la durezza dei suoi tratti era un chiaro sintomo che qualcosa fosse successo.  
“Ragazzi, è tardi, è meglio che voi andiate a letto. Anche noi tutti abbiamo bisogno di riposare, su, forza.”  
Molly aveva parlato in tono calmo, ma i suoi occhi stavano lanciando un chiaro avvertimento: non aveva intenzione di discutere. In un coro di proteste, i ragazzi cercarono di opporre resistenza, ma Molly fu irremovibile. Vidi Harry, Ron ed Hermione scambiarsi un lungo sguardo d'intesa, prima che Harry si attardasse in soggiorno e cercasse il mio sguardo:  
“Sirius, che succede?”  
Kingsley serrò le labbra in un'espressione severa, e io capii che era meglio lasciare Harry fuori da tutta quella storia. Qualunque cosa fosse successa, avremmo avuto tempo di parlarne l'indomani, con più calma.  
“Non lo so, ma non è il caso di discuterne ora. Vai anche tu, si è davvero fatto un po' tardi.”  
Harry stava per ribattere qualcosa, ma alla fine annuì, irritato, e se ne andò. Non volevo tenerlo all'oscuro di tutto, ma finché non avessi saputo che cosa era successo era meglio che ne restasse fuori.  
Quando fummo sicuri che i ragazzi si fossero realmente ritirati nelle loro stanze, Kingsley chiuse la porta, sigillandola con un Incantesimo Imperturbabile, e si lasciò cadere su un divano ancora addossato alla parete.  
Non ci fu bisogno di chiedere nulla, perché l'uomo sollevò lo sguardo, e disse, lentamente:  
“Arrivo dal San Mungo, dove hanno appena ricoverato un babbano. E' in fin di vita dopo essere stato torturato, sospettiamo con la Maledizione Cruciatus.”  
Sentii la mia gola richiudersi, non volevo sapere altro. Non volevo sentire i dettagli di come quell'uomo era stato trovato, non volevo sapere cosa gli fosse successo di preciso, non dopo che, per un attimo, avevo pensato di poter essere felice.  
Kingsley, però, continuò imperterrito il suo racconto:  
“Lo hanno trovato in un campo poco lontano da Gateshead, era illuminato dal Marchio Nero.”  
Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di respirare regolarmente, mentre accanto a me Alhena imprecava sottovoce.  
“Gateshead... ma non è dove...”  
“Sì” Remus venne interrotto dalla voce piena di rabbia di Kingsley “è esattamente dove, nel 1981, è stata uccisa Dorcas Meadowes.”  
 


	19. Occlumanzia

_Capitolo 19_  
 ** _Occlumanzia_**  
  
 

Sembrava che tutta l'allegria e la gioia che avevamo provato fino a pochi momenti prima fosse stata del tutto spazzata via.  
Con un colpo di bacchetta, Remus costrinse divani e poltrone a tornare al centro della stanza, formando un cerchio piuttosto stretto e tutti prendemmo posto, silenziosi.  
Sembrava di poter sentire le menti di tutti lavorare febbrilmente, cercando di analizzare quello che Kingsley aveva appena detto per rovare una spiegazione.  
“Cos'è successo di preciso?” domandò infine Remus, mordendosi un labbro.  
Kingsley sospirò, sistemandosi alcune pieghe nella lunga veste, prima di rispondere:  
“Non sappiamo ancora moltissimo, in realtà. L'uomo è stato trovato durante l'ora di cena da un gruppo di ragazzi babbani, che hanno chiamato una delle loro ambulanze. Quando si sono accorti però che il Marchio Nero non era un semplice fuoco d'artificio per festeggiare l'arrivo del nuovo anno, si sono fatti prendere dal panico e sono scappati. Quando sono partito dal San Mungo, Moody era già sulle loro tracce, credo li stia interrogando ora”.  
Fece una pausa, e io sentii Alhena agitarsi, seduta di fianco a me.  
“Kingsley, scusa, ma se l'uomo è stato trovato durante l'ora di cena, perché lo hanno ricoverato al San Mungo solo adesso?” domandò la ragazza, lentamente, la fronte contratta in una smorfia concentrata. Molly emise un versetto indignato, ma lasciò che fosse Kingsley a proseguire.  
“Perché il Marchio Nero è stato riconosciuto da Philip Fitzgerald, che è un leccapiedi di Caramell. E Fitzgerald ha pensato bene di preoccuparsi, come prima cosa, di far sparire il Marchio e avvisare il suo capo, senza pensare al fatto che ci potesse essere un babbano ferito. Pare che per il Ministro l'obiettivo principale sia cercare di non attirare l'attenzione su questo fatto, invece di scoprire cosa stia esattamente succedendo”.  
Remus si grattò la testa, pensieroso, mentre chiedeva:  
“Spiegati meglio.”  
“Intendo dire” riprese Kingsley, nervoso “che per ora non hanno aperto nessuna indagine ufficiale, e non credo siano interessati a farlo. L'Ufficio Auror non è stato avvertito, il Ministro ha convocato solo alcuni dei suoi tirapiedi più stretti, e stanno cercando di contenere ogni fuga di notizie. Non vogliono una nuova Godric's Hollow, perché questo li costringerebbe ad ammettere, almeno con le persone coinvolte nel caso, che qualcosa si sta muovendo, qualcosa che loro insistono essere morto e sepolto.”  
Certo, questo era ovvio. Perché mai ammettere di essersi sbagliati, dare ragione a Silente e cercare di risolvere le cose quando ancora ce ne sarebbe stato il tempo, quando era molto più facile chiudere gli occhi e far finta che tutto andasse bene, per vivere ancora un paio di mesi tranquilli?  
“Che vuol dire che non vogliono aprire nessuna indagine ufficiale?” sbottò, indignata, Tonsk. Kingsley la fissò a lungo, prima di rispondere:  
“Non hanno intenzione di muovere gli Auror, o per lo meno, non ufficialmente. Non credo abbiano davvero intenzione di restarsene con le mani in mano, credo solo vogliano tenere fuori da tutto questo tutti coloro che non sono nella cerchia più stretta di Caramell. Alastor ovviamente è troppo vicino a Silente, ed io sono troppo vicino ad Alastor. Credo bruci ancora loro di come abbiamo preso noi le redini dell'indagine su Godric's Hollow, non vogliono che si ripeta una cosa del genere.”  
In effetti, erano mesi che il Ministero cercava di liberarsi di Alastor, cercando di convincerlo ad andare finalmente in pensione. L'uomo era davvero troppo vicino a Silente, e il Ministero non poteva sopportare che un uomo con così tanta influenza stesse a contatto con le reclute più giovani, avevano paura che potesse rappresentare una minaccia troppo grande per la loro piccola recita dorata. In effetti, mi resi conto che non avevano tutti i torti: Tonks era arrivata a noi proprio tramite Alastor, che era stato suo mentore durante l'addestramento per diventare Auror. Stavano cercando di relegarlo ai casi più semplici e meno importanti, ma quando quel gufo di Mary Abbott aveva raggiunto proprio la scrivania di Malocchio, non avevano potuto fare niente per impedire che fosse l'anziano Auror a dirigere il caso. Non avrebbero rischiato che la cosa si ripetesse, non quando ormai era impossibile sostenere che l'apparizione del Marchio Nero fosse solo l'opera di qualche giovane scapestrato che voleva fare uno scherzo.  
“Ma non hai detto che Alastor sta interrogando quei ragazzi babbani?”  
Per la prima volta, il viso di Kingsley si aprì in un sorriso amaro, alla domanda di Bill.  
“Certo, perché grazie a Merlino abbiamo le nostre talpe fra gli scagnozzi di Caramel. Gilles del Rin ha mandato un Patronus ad Alastor, e così ci siamo messi in moto anche noi. Dobbiamo essere prudenti, però: se dovessero accorgersi che sappiamo qualcosa, rischieremmo di far saltare del Rin, e sarebbe la volta buona che butterebbero fuori Malocchio.”  
Io avevo ormai smesso di ascoltare: non mi importava niente dei giochi di potere all'interno del Ministero, anche se sapevo che avrebbe dovuto importarmi. Riuscivo solo a pensare a quel maledetto Marchio Nero, e a che cosa potesse significare, di nuovo.  
“E cosa avete intenzione di fare per prendere i bastardi che hanno fatto tutto questo?” sbottai, forse troppo bruscamente, perché Alhena si voltò a lanciarmi un'occhiata penetrante. Sorprendentemente, fu Molly a rispondere:  
“Non credo che quei ragazzi abbiano visto qualcuno, altrimenti temo che sarebbero al San Mungo anche loro. L'unico a poterci dire qualcosa è l'uomo che hanno ricoverato, ma se anche dovesse sopravvivere, non credo sarà mai in grado di parlare. L'ho visto mentre lo trasportavano lungo un corridoio, ed è stata una visione orribile.”.  
Rabbrividii, immaginando la condizione in cui doveva trovarsi quel pover'uomo. E tutto solo per essersi trovato sulla strada di un branco di pazzi, sulla strada di Bellatrix.... non avevo dubbi che ci fosse anche lei dietro tutto questo. Mi sembrava di risentire la sua risata, la sua voce cantilenante e piena di odio che mi tormentava da quando ero un bambino, e non potei evitare che un brivido scendesse lungo la mia schiena.  
“Abbiamo intenzione di fare il possibile, Sirius, ma è evidente che i Mangiamorte non sono rimasti sul posto ad aspettare l'arrivo degli Auror, quindi continuiamo a saperne quanto prima su dove si nascondano.”  
Seguirono alcuni minuti di silenzio, durante i quali sembrava quasi possibile sentire i pensieri di tutti vagare in tondo, cercando di scoprire qualcosa che era sfuggito agli altri. Alla fine, fu Alhena a parlare:  
“Chi era Dorcas Meadowes?”  
Tutti i membri più vecchi dell'Ordine della Fenice osservarono la ragazza con sguardo triste, mentre lei, Bill e Tonks ci guardavano incuriositi.  
“Dorcas era una strega di grande talento, era stata una delle prime ad entrare nel Primo Ordine della Fenice, quando Silente lo aveva appena fondato. Aveva un ruolo importante nel Wizengamot, e si è sempre battuta per cercare di mantenere un minimo di giustizia nei tribunali” Kingsley si grattò nervosamente il mento, prima di proseguire: “Quando sono state varate le prime leggi Anti-Babbane, lei si è rifiutata fermamente di farle applicare, e ha lottato duramente per scagionare i Nati Babbani dalle accuse ignobili di aver rubato la magia. Ha organizzato una rivolta all'interno del Ministero, portando dalla nostra parte tanti di quelli che non avevano ancora avuto il coraggio di prendere una posizione. E' stata braccata per mesi dai Mangiamorte, ma è sempre riuscita ad eluderli, fino a quando Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato in persona si è messo sulle sue tracce, e quando l'ha trovata lei non ha avuto scampo.”  
Chiusi gli occhi, e mi sembrò di rivedere Dorcas: non la conoscevo bene, l'avevo incontrata solamente durante qualche riunione del Primo Ordine della Fenice, ma ricordavo perfettamente il suo sguardo fiero e deciso. Era una donna alta ed elegante, non doveva avere più di quarant'anni, una donna di poche parole ma sempre pronta all'azione. Era stata una donna di grande importanza, che non aveva esitato a prendere in mano la bacchetta e a duellare con diversi abili Mangiamorte, ma era anche stata una donna che aveva cercato di combattere con le armi della giustizia. Ed ora il suo ricordo non era altro che un nome fra i tanti degli elenchi dei caduti, un nome che a malapena veniva citato nei libri di testo, e che le nuove generazioni a stento conoscevano. Un'altra vittima di quella guerra insensata, un'altra morte profanata, quindici anni dopo, da quel maledetto Marchio Nero.  
Per la prima volta, Mundungus parlò, con voce scossa:  
“Però io non ho capito una cosa. Di solito i Mangiamorte non scagliano il Marchio Nero solo per indicare che in quel posto c'è stato un omicidio? Questo babbano sarà messo male, ma di certo non è ancora morto.”  
Mundungus aveva ragione, naturalmente: se avessero voluto ucciderlo, avrebbero potuto farlo senza problemi, e il Marchio Nero avrebbe avuto molto più senso. Del resto, a Godric's Hollow era stato scagliato senza che ai due babbani fosse fatto nulla di male, ad eccezione dell'umliazione e dello spavento. Era decisamente un atteggiamento strano. Avevo pensato che quello che era successo a Godric's Hollow fosse solamente il frutto della mente malata e contorta di Bellatrix, ma Gateshead non poteva essere un'altra coincidenza.  
“Forse perché il Marchio Nero, in questo caso, non si riferisce al babbano che hanno torturato, ma vuole ricordare Dorcas.” disse Remus, lentamente.  
“Ma che senso ha tornare lì? Capisco Godric's Hollow, che per anni è stato considerato il simbolo della sconfitta di Voi-Sapete-Chi, e che quindi dopo il suo ritorno i Mangiamorte abbiano in un certo senso voluto riappropriarsene, ma che centra Dorcas Meadowes?”  
Io strinsi i pugni, sentendo le parole di Tonks. Lo sapevo, ovviamente sapevo che cosa aveva rappresentato Godric's Hollow per tutta la comunità magica dopo quella terribile notte di Halloween, ma l'idea che così tante persone considerassero un evento positivo, una vittoria ciò che mi aveva strappato via tutto quello a cui tenevo - e la libertà era solo l'ultima di queste cose - mi era ancora insopportabile. Se anche Voldemort fosse davvero scomparso quella notte, io non avrei mai, mai potuto considerare Godric's Hollow un simbolo di pace e di speranza.  
“Non credo che sia Dorcas Meadowes in sé ad interessare a chi ha fatto tutto questo. E' ingiusto, certo, ma per quanto sia stata una strega di grande successo, per quanto abbia sacrificato tutto per la nostra causa, il suo non è uno dei nomi che si sentono più spesso durante le commemorazioni. Credo che il messaggio dei Mangiamorte fosse un'altro.”  
Remus aveva ragione, ovviamente, ma mi sentivo la mente pesante, come se si fosse riempita di denso fumo nero, e non riuscivo a portare a termine un ragionamento senza che qualcuno mi imbeccasse. Non sapevo se la colpa fosse di quel maledetto Sangue di Chimera, o se fosse solo la rabbia e l'impotenza davanti a tutta la situazione, ma sembrava ci fosse un collegamento ovvio da fare, che però mi sfuggiva. Fu Alhena, parlando lentamente, con la fronte aggrottata e lo sguardo perso nel vuoto davanti a lei, a riportarmi a terra:  
“Stanno mandando un messaggio a chi già una volta aveva provato a combattere contro di loro, e aveva pensato di aver vinto. E' chiaro, no? Godric's Hollow doveva segnalare la sconfitta di Voldemort, e invece lui è tornato, e loro hanno posto di nuovo il Marchio, per ribadire che in quella casa non c'è stata alcuna vittoria.” Si massaggiò la fronte con il palmo della mano, sempre concentrata, prima di riprendere: “Devono sapere che il Ministero ha preso la sua posizione, e questa posizione, per ora, non contempla l'idea di osteggiarli apertamente. L'unico a farlo, di nuovo, è Silente, e l'Ordine della Fenice con lui. Dorcas Meadowes faceva parte dell'Ordine della Fenice, no? Forse... forse vogliono solo rinfrescarci la memoria. Intimidirci, o minacciarsi, non lo so.”  
Le sue parole vennero accolte da un lungo silenzio, mentre tutti pensavamo a quanto aveva detto. Da un certo punto di vista, mi sembrava che il suo ragionamento potesse avere un certo senso, ma dall'altro non riuscivo a capire cosa potessero c'entrare quei babbani, ed era tutto troppo contorto, tutto troppo privo di un fondamento sensato.  
“Mi sembra un piano abbastanza folle. Cioè, tutto questo casino solo per ricordarci che quindici anni fa anche noi abbiamo subito delle perdite?”  
Domandò, scettica, Molly. Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, le labbra esangui e una nuova durezza nel viso.  
“Non lo so, è un ragionamento che i miei genitori avrebbero fatto. Non che siano i più stretti consiglieri di Voldemort, per carità, ma ho solo provato a pensare con la loro testa. Cosa che preferirei non rifare, peraltro.”  
Remus, però, sembrò animato da un'intuizione del tutto nuova.  
“Alhena, quando hai sentito Lucius Malfoy parlare del piano di Tu-Sai-Chi, ti ricordi che cosa ha detto di preciso?”.  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, concentrandosi, mentre tutti si giravano a fissarla, curiosi.  
“Ha detto che, riguardo ai piani bassi del Ministero, “Lui”, Voldemort immagino, aveva un piano. Ho sempre pensato che si riferisse a quel serpente, però... però poi ha fatto una pausa, prima di aggiungere che era stanco di avere gli amici di Silente in mezzo ai piedi, e che presto avrebbe trovato il modo di liberarsene. Non lo so, credi che quel discorso potesse avere a che fare con quello che sta succedendo ora?”  
Che ci fosse davvero un piano meglio coordinato dietro quelle apparizioni del Marchio Nero?  
“Non lo so. E' solo che mi sembra molto strano che il piano di Voi-Sapete-Chi si fosse ridotto ad un singolo attacco ad una sola persona, per quanto grave. Insomma, a Natale il Ministero era deserto, se lui avesse voluto attaccare me e Dora sarebbe stato il momento perfetto, e invece non ha fatto niente. Mi sto solo domandando se il piano non possa riferirsi anche ad altro.”  
“Alhena, sei ancora disposta a mostrarci il tuo ricordo di quella conversazione? Forse a questo punto un paio di orecchie in più potrebbero davvero farci comodo.”  
Alhena annuì, guardando fissa negli occhi Kingsley, che le sorrise debolmente. Appellò una fialetta di vetro opaco, e senza fiatare si portò la punta della bacchetta contro la tempia, depositando un lungo filamento di ricordi argentei all'interno della boccetta.  
  
I giorni che restavano delle vacanze natalizie scivolarono via in un niente, e ben presto mi resi conto che l'idea di veder ripartire i ragazzi, e di ritrovarmi nuovamente a camminare per quella casa semivuota mi riempiva il cuore di angoscia. Sapevo che Harry sarebbe probabilmente stato ancora più sicuro ad Hogwarts, ma l'idea di non poterlo vedere ogni giorno, di non potermi accertare ogni giorno della sua sicurezza mi spaventava.  
Come previsto, non c'erano stati grandi progressi sulle indagini riguardanti il Marchio Nero: i ragazzi che avevano chiamato l'ambulanza per il babbano ferito non avevano visto nulla di strano, salvo lo stato dell'uomo, e il poverino era morto il due gennaio, senza mai riprendere conoscenza. Per fortuna, prima che lui morisse qualcuno era riuscito ad usare la Legilimanzia sulla sua mente ormai provata e sconvolta dalla maledizione, e nel caos infernale dei suoi ricordi ormai corrotti e inutilizzabili avevano riconosciuto due volti: quello di Avery e quello di Bellatrix. Dunque i nostri sospetti erano semplicemente confermati: i Mangiamorte dietro questo attacco erano gli stessi che si nascondevano dietro Godric's Hollow, ma questo non ci aiutava più di tanto ad avanzare nelle nostre indagini. Anche il fatto che il Ministero si rifiutasse di aprire un'indagine ufficiale era un problema: Alastor e Kingsley erano molto impegnati con casi di minore importanza, così che non potessero dedicare troppe energie a qualsiasi altra cosa, e dunque le nostre indagini proseguivano a rilento.  
  
Era ormai arrivato l'ultimo giorno di vacanze per i ragazzi, e io mi sentivo esausto alla sola idea di affrontare la cena che Molly aveva intenzione di imbandire. La maggior parte dei membri dell'Ordine che fossero stati liberi avevano promesso che sarebbero passati a salutare i ragazzi, e l'idea di avere, ancora una volta, la casa piena di gente, per poi vedere ogni persona andarsene e lasciarmi al mio silenzio e ai miei pensieri mi dava il voltastomaco.  
I ragazzi erano tutti nelle loro stanze, e io avevo finalmente convito Kreacher - che negli ultimi giorni si era rintanato in soffitta e aveva finto di non sentire quando lo chiamavo - a pulire la stanza di Fierobecco.  
Me ne stavo in cucina, cullando tra me e me l'idea che l'elfo riuscisse a infastidire Fierobecco e facesse quindi un incontro ravvicinato con i suoi artigli, quando venni distratto dall'arrivo di Alhena.  
Io e lei avevamo continuato ad evitare accuratamente di nominare la lite che avevamo avuto quando lei era tornata dalla sua missione, e con quella tutti gli argomenti che ci avevano portato a quel punto, ma stranamente eravamo riusciti a mantenere dei toni pacati e amichevoli.  
Quel giorno non si era vista a pranzo, ed ora masticava lentamente una grossa mela rossa, aggiornandomi sulle ultime decisioni prese per riaccompagnare i ragazzi ad Hogwarts. Inizialmente, la loro scorta sarebbe dovuta essere composta solamente da Remus e Tonks, ma poi Silente aveva spedito un gufo ad Alhena, chiedendo di poterle parlare - non aveva specificato il motivo di quel colloquio, ovviamente - e così Alhena si sarebbe unita al gruppo, entrando a scuola spacciandosi per una studentessa assieme a Harry e ai Weasley.  
“Ginny ha minacciato di affatturarmi, se oso trasfigurare i colori della sua divisa. Mi toccherà fingermi una Grifondoro!”  
Alhena si finse disgustata, ma vidi l'angolo delle sue labbra sollevarsi in un piccolo sorriso.  
“Lo dici come se fosse una brutta cosa. Dovresti esserne onorata, invece. Magari riuscirai anche a intrufolarti nella Torre di Grifondoro!”  
Lei scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“Come se non l'avessi già avuto, questo privilegio. No grazie, non ci tengo a farmi tornare il mal di testa con tutto quel rosso.”  
Non sapevo se stesse scherzando oppure no. Solitamente non era una pratica molto diffusa che studenti di altre Case visitassero le alte Sale Comuni. Anzi, mi sembrava di ricordare anche qualche regola che vietasse scambi del genere - non che io ci avessi mai prestato particolare attenzione, in effetti.  
“E come avresti fatto, di grazia, ad entrare nella nostra Sala Comune?”  
Alhena sollevò un sopracciglio, divertita.  
“Sai, una Parola d'Ordine non è esattamente il modo più intelligente per tenere lontani degli intrusi, soprattutto quando la gente non si preoccupa di tenere la voce bassa mentre la pronuncia. Oppure quando qualcuno ti tiene gentilmente aperto il quadro della Signora Grassa, per farti passare comodamente. Una cosa va riconosciuta, a voi Grifondoro: sapete come organizzare una festa.”  
Io la guardai con tanto d'occhi: non avrei mai creduto che Alhena avesse passato i suoi anni di scuola imbucandosi a feste clandestine di altre Case.  
“E che cosa ci facevi tu alle _nostre_ feste?”  
Alhena non fece in tempo a rispondere, perché una lenta voce strascicata rispose al suo posto dalla soglia della cucina.  
“Faceva perdere punti alla sua Casa e perdeva tempo prezioso che avrebbe fatto meglio a dedicare ai libri, visti i suoi scarsi risultati accademici. Non mi stupisce per niente che tu abbia rinunciato ad una qualsiasi carriera richiedesse anche una semplice _A_ in una qualsiasi materia scolastica, Macnair”.  
Severus Piton, con il suo peggior sorriso dipinto in faccia, avanzò lentamente verso il centro della cucina. Alhena non si scompose, e facendo _evanescere_ il torsolo della mela che stava mangiando, disse solo:  
“Oh, il suo passatempo preferito è ancora quello di cercare di umiliare i suoi studenti, Professore? Pensavo che col tempo si sarebbe dedicato a qualche hobby più costruttivo”.  
“Che cosa ci fai in casa mia, Piton?”  
Lo sguardo che i suoi lucidi occhi neri mi rivolsero era di puro disgusto, mentre rispondeva:  
“Devo parlare con Potter per conto di Silente. Vallo a chiamare, Macnair”.  
“Che cosa vuoi da Harry?”  
Sbottai, nervoso. Silente non mi aveva detto che avrebbe mandato Piton a parlargli, e mi domandai che cosa potesse avere di così urgente da dirgli, per non poter aspettare che lui arrivasse a scuola.  
“Non sono affari tuoi.”  
“Sono il suo padrino, ed Harry è minorenne, sono eccome affari miei!” ringhiai, notando che Alhena non si era mossa dal suo posto, e fissava nervosamente Piton.  
“Oh, Merlino, se ti fa sentire più coinvolto, resta pure ad ascoltare quello che ho da dirgli. E tu, Macnair, che hai, non sei capace nemmeno di eseguire un compito così semplice? _Vai  a chiamare Potter_!”  
Le labbra di Alhena si assottigliarono, mentre i suoi occhi lanciavano pericolosi lampi.  
“Non sono più una sua alunna, nel caso non se ne fosse accorto. E non sono qui per eseguire degli ordini”.  
Piton fece roteare gli occhi, come se avesse a che fare con una bambina capricciosa, e aggiunse, a denti stretti.  
“Molto bene, allora. Per favore, potresti portare qui Potter?”  
Alhena sembrava voler aggiungere qualche altra cosa, ma poi ci ripensò, e uscì dalla stanza.  
“Alla buon'ora. Sai, al contrario di altri, il mio tempo libero non è illimitato.” ghignò, mellifluo, Piton. Io cercai di respirare profondamente: sapevo che stava solo cercando di provocarmi, e non volevo rischiare di cedere. Non mi avrebbe giovato una rissa con Piton, anche se certo l'idea di assestargli una fattura come si deve su quell'orribile naso era piuttosto allettante.  
“Che cosa vuoi insinuare?”  
“Oh, nulla. Solo che dev'essere frustrante restartene qui senza poter fare nulla di utile, dico bene?”  
Mi morsi la lingua, e mi lasciai cadere sulla sedia a capotavola del tavolo della cucina, tamburellando nervosamente con le dita sull'asse di legno. Speravo che facesse quello che doveva fare in fretta, senza infastidire troppo Harry, e che se ne andasse il prima possibile.  
“Che cosa vuoi da Harry?”  
Domandai di nuovo, cercando di suonare calmo ma determinato.  
Piton mi fissò con le sopracciglia aggrottate, prima di irrigidire gli angoli della bocca e rispondere:  
“Silente è preoccupato per la connessione che si è stabilita tra la mente di Potter e quella del Signore Oscuro, e ritiene che sarebbe saggio cercare di chiudere quel canale al più presto.”  
Strinsi i pugni, respirando profondamente: accidenti a Silente, sapeva che io e Remus ci stavamo dannando per venire a capo di quella situazione, ma lui preferiva parlarne con _Severus._  
“Ha idea di quale sia la fonte di questa connessione?”  
Odiavo dovermi mostrare più ignorante di Piton, e implorare perché mi desse qualche informazione, ma scoprire quanto possibile sulla condizione di Harry era molto più importante del mio orgoglio.  
Piton sorrise, maligno, lisciandosi delle pieghe inesistenti sulle maniche della veste, prima di rispondere:  
“Oh, sì, ovviamente il preside ha diverse idee in proposito.”  
“E te ne ha parlato?”  
“Ovviamente” il ghigno di Piton si allargò ancora di più, costringendomi a sibilare tra i denti:  
“E ora tu hai intenzione di parlarne con me, il tutore legale di Harry, che è ancora minorenne, oppure hai intenzione di sedere con quell'orribile sorriso al _mio_ tavolo nella _mia_ cucina?”  
Mi pentii immediatamente di essermi lasciato andare in questo modo: Piton moriva dalla voglia di tenermi all'oscuro di tutto, e quello era sicuramente un ottimo modo per attirarmi ancora di più la sua antipatia.  
“E' il preside a scegliere in chi riporre la sua fiducia, Black, non io. Ti basti sapere che Silente è convinto che la maledizione che Potter ha fatto rimbalzare contro il Signore Oscuro quindici anni fa deve aver creato una sorta di connessione tra di loro. Il preside teme che il Signore Oscuro possa usare questa connessione per attirare Potter in qualche trappola, e così mi ha chiesto di insegnare al ragazzo a bloccare questa connessione.”  
Lo fissai, con la fronte corrucciata: possibile che Silente si fidasse di lui al punto da affidargli un compito delicato come questo?  
Stavo per ribattere con una frecciatina amara sul suo passato, quando comparve sulla soglia un Harry estremamente confuso e non esattamente felice. Cercai di sorridergli in maniera rassicurante, ma a giudicare dal sorriso tirato che Harry mi restituì, non dovevo esserci risuscito molto.  
“Siediti, Potter.”  
Piton aveva parlato con voce tagliente, fredda e piena di comando.  
“Piton, forse non ti è chiaro che qui non siamo ad una delle tue stupide lezioni. Smettila di dare ordini in casa mia.”  
Con soddisfazione, notai un leggero rossore andare a colorare le gote altrimenti esangui di Piton, mentre Harry prendeva posto accanto a me, un po' incerto.  
Piton distolse gli occhi da me, come se io non esistessi, e si concentrò solo su Harry.  
“Potter, il Preside desidera che tu prenda lezioni di Occlumanzia con me”.  
Osservai Piton, leggermente preoccupato: dunque era questo che Silente aveva in mente per bloccare le visioni di Harry. Realizzai che si trattava di una mossa intelligente, che l'Occlumanzia sarebbe davvero potuta tornare molto utile ad Harry, ma al tempo stesso mi resi conto che la sola idea che quell'uomo viscido cercasse di forzare la mente di Harry mi ripugnava. Non sarebbe stato piacevole imparare a difendersi da attacchi di quel tipo, ed ero certo che Piton avrebbe fatto di tutto per rendere l'esperienza il più sgradevole possibile.  
“Che cosa dovrei studiare?” domandò Harry, visibilmente abbattuto. Evidentemente, l'idea di essere costretto a trascorrere più ore del dovuto in compagnia di Piton era già abbastanza orribile, a prescindere da quale fosse il significato dell'Occlumanzia.  
“Occlumanzia, Potter. Speravo che trascorrere il tuo tempo con quell'insopportabile saputella della Granger ti avrebbe insegnato almeno qualcosa.”sospirò Piton, con un sorriso compiaciuto sulle labbra.  
“Taglia corto, Piton, non avevi detto di avere fretta? Spiega quello che devi spiegare e vattene.”  
Vidi le labbra di Piton contrarsi impercettibilmente, prima che continuasse a parlare:  
“L'Occlumanzia, Potter, è una branca di magia poco studiata, ma estremamente utile, che permette di difendere la propria mente dalle penetrazioni esterne.”  
Harry mi guardò, chiaramente disgustato all'idea di dover affrontare un simile supplizio, e io cercai di aiutarlo come potevo.  
“Perché non può essere Silente a dargli queste lezioni?”  
Sapevo che Piton era un esperto Legilimens e un esperto Occlumante - e per forza! Come avrebbe fatto altrimenti a mantenere il suo ruolo di doppiogiochista per tutto questo tempo? - ma Silente lo era altrettanto. Mi sarei sentito decisamente più sicuro se fosse stato Silente ad aiutare Harry, e di certo sarebbe stato più piacevole anche per Harry.  
“Perché” ringhiò Piton “Il Preside può evitare di imbarcarsi in imprese a lui sgradite, suppongo. Ti assicuro che preferirei impiegare il mio tempo in altro modo, piuttosto che perderlo con Potter, se solo avessi voce in capitolo nelle decisioni di Silente”.  
Fissandolo minacciosamente negli occhi, mi alzai in piedi, e dissi, lentamente:  
“Tieni a mente una cosa, _Mocciosus_. Se dovessi scoprire che usi queste lezioni per tormentare Harry più di quanto tu non faccia di già, ne dovrai rispondere a me.”  
Piton si alzò a sua volta, fronteggiandomi, e vidi con la coda dell'occhio Harry agitarsi sulla sua sedia.  
“Commovente. Ma non ti devi preoccupare, Black. Sono certo che avrai notato quanto Potter somigli a suo padre, non è così?” sussurrò Piton in tono quasi carezzevole.  
Sentii il cuore cominciare a battermi all'impazzata, mentre esclamavo, guardingo: “Certo che l'ho notato”. Se Piton cominciava a parlare di James, la situazione non poteva che mettersi male, perché sapevo che lui non si sarebbe mai risparmiato un insulto a James, e io non sarei stato capace di trattenermi.  
“Allora saprai anche che la sua arroganza è tale che le critiche non riescono nemmeno a sfiorarlo.”  
Smisi di pensare: con un balzo gli fui a pochi centimetri, la bacchetta levata in pugno, fronteggiandolo con rabbia.  
“Non osare! Non osare parlare di James, o giuro che... Levati, Harry!”  
Harry mi si era parato davanti, cercando di calmarmi, ma non avevo intenzione di farlo. Lo scostai malamente, tornando a concentrare tutta la mia attenzione su quel viso pallido e pieno di odio.  
“Mi stai minacciando, Black? Dovrei avere paura di un uomo che da sei mesi si nasconde in casa di sua madre senza avere il coraggio di mettere la coda fuori di casa?”  
Ignorai i richiami imploranti di Harry, e lo spinsi dietro di me, senza mai smettere di tenere sotto tiro Piton.  
“Mi stai dando del codardo, Mocciosus?”  
“Come altro ti si dovrebbe chiamare?” rispose Piton, maligno.  
A quel punto non mi trattenni: era come se ci fosse un'altra persona a pensare al mio posto, e scagliai un getto di luce rossa verso Piton. Lui lo scansò facilmente, lasciando che lo Schiantesimo si abbattesse contro la credenza, in una nuvola di cocci e vetri infranti. Prima che potessi capire che cosa stava succedendo, però, sentii la porta aprirsi di scatto, e una forza invisibile mi scagliò all'indietro, mandandomi a sbattere insieme ad Harry contro il muro. Dall'altra parte della stanza, Piton subì la stessa sorte, e al centro della cucina vidi Alhena con la bacchetta levata contro Piton. Dovetti ammettere che il suo Sortilegio Scudo era piuttosto potente, soprattutto per essere stato evocato in maniera non verbale.  
Vidi Harry contorcersi al mio fianco, cercando di liberarsi, ma Alhena sembrava non preoccuparsi di noi, tanto era concentrata su Piton.  
“Che cosa pensava di fare?”  
Sibilò Alhena, provocando una risata ironica di Piton.  
“Saltiamo sempre alle conclusioni sbagliate, eh, Macnair? Tranquilla, non ho torto nemmeno un capello a quei due, io. E' Black che ha dei problemi ad accettare la realtà”.  
Alhena rimosse il Sortilegio Scudo, continuando però a tenere Piton sotto tiro. Io mi affiancai a lei, improvvisamente più calmo: tutto ciò era assurdo, non potevamo metterci a duellare in cucina, non davanti ad Harry. Facendo un profondo respiro, posai una mano sulla spalla di Alhena, cercando di convincerla ad abbassare la bacchetta.  
“Lascia perdere, Alhena, non vale la pena di sprecare tante energie per _Mocciosus_ ”.  
Alhena si rilassò appena, non abbassò la bacchetta ma si voltò a guardarmi negli occhi, con aria interrogativa.  
“Che cos'è successo?” sussurrò, continuando a fissarmi con attenzione, come se volesse scorgere una verità che non volevo ammettere a parole.   
“Niente”, dissi, tornando a posare una mano sul suo braccio, e questa volta, lentamente, lei abbassò la bacchetta. “Solo uno scambio un po' troppo acceso, in ricordo dei vecchi tempi”.  
“Sai, in effetti sembra davvero di essere tornato ai vecchi tempi, quando tu potevi dare spettacolo sapendo che comunque le oche del tuo fan-club avrebbero continuato a pendere dalle tue labbra” Piton sorrse, acido, indicando con un cenno del mento Alhena “Cos'è, questa sta cercando di mettersi in mostra sperando di avere l'onore di scaldarti le lenzuola, oppure vuole attirare un po' d'attenzione perché te la sei già portata a letto e dimenticata?”  
Io tenevo ancora una mano sul braccio di Alhena, che però si divincolò con uno scatto rapido, e un getto di luce saettò verso Piton. L'uomo, con un'espressione del tutto sorpresa sulle labbra, lo deviò facilmente, tornando a fissare con una curiosità nuova e compiaciuta Alhena.   
“Ops, non pensavo di toccare un nervo scoperto”.  
Il quel momento, sentimmo del trambusto per il corridoio, e prima che avessimo tempo di ricomporci, sulla soglia della cucina comparve Arthur Weasley, pallido ma sorridente, seguito da tutta la sua famiglia e da Hermione.  
“Guarito!” esclamò l'uomo, ma non appena vide il disastro della credenza caduta e le nostre tre bacchette sfoderate, il sorriso gli si gelò sulle labbra.  
“Per tutti i Goblin, ma che cosa sta succedendo?”  
“Niente” ringhiammo in coro io e Alhena, e se non fosse stato per la rabbia che ancora mi si agitava in petto, probabilmente sarei scoppiato a ridere.  
Piton approfittò della momentanea confusione per rinfoderare la sua bacchetta, aggiustarsi la veste e, con uno sventolio del lungo mantello, avviarsi verso la porta a rapide falcate.  
“Potter, ti aspetto lunedì nel mio studio, alle cinque. Vedi almeno di essere puntuale”.  
Senza degnare di uno sguardo i Weasley, Piton lasciò la cucina, e dopo un attimo sentimmo la porta di casa sbattere violentemente, causando le urla del ritratto di mia madre.  
I Weasley cominciarono a parlare tutti assieme, i ragazzi sommergendo Harry di domande, Molly e Arthur cercando di spiegare con aria forzatamente allegra che il Guaritore che aveva in cura Arthur era finalmente riuscito a trovare un antidoto al veleno del serpente.  
Alhena se n'era andata un attimo dopo che Piton aveva lasciato la cucina, ignorando il mio debole tentativo di richiamarla e respingendo in malo modo la mano che Bill Weasley aveva provato a posarle su una spalla.  
Quando mi chinai a cercare di riparare quello che si poteva riparare della credenza, mi ritrovai a pregare con tutto il cuore che la cena finisse il più rapidamente possibile, perché affrontare i sorrisi dei Weasley mi sembrava un'impresa impossibile, ora come ora.   
  



	20. Lasciar andare

_ Capitolo 20 _   
**_Lasciar andare_ **

  
La cena trascorse lentamente, mentre io cercavo con tutto me stesso di sforzarmi di apparire quantomeno sereno. Harry era visibilmente scosso dall'incontro con Piton, e non dubitavo che la sua voglia di tornare ad Hogwarts fosse piuttosto bassa: la Umbridge lo opprimeva in tutti i modi possibili, e l'idea di dover trascorrere ore extra con Piton che cercava di penetrare la propria mente avrebbe atterrito chiunque. Sapevo però che era molto importante che Harry imparasse a chiudere la mente a quelle visioni, perché quel canale di connessione con Voldemort poteva davvero rivelarsi pericoloso, ed era fondamentale che Harry si impegnasse il più possibile per imparare a padroneggiare l'arte dell'Occlumanzia. Mi ripromisi di trovare un momento per parlargli con calma, prima che partisse, per spiegargli quanto fosse importante che si fidasse di Piton, nonostante tutto quello che era accaduto quel pomeriggio.  
In effetti, ripensare a come avevo perso il controllo mi faceva sentire in imbarazzo: mi ero comportato di nuovo come un adolescente, e avevo fatto esattamente il gioco di Piton; lui stava cercando di provocarmi, e io gli avevo dato precisamente quello che voleva. Mi aveva fatto fare la figura dell'idiota davanti a Harry e ora temevo che lui pensasse che fossi davvero sull'orlo di una crisi di nervi.  
  
Quella cena mi sembrò un supplizio: gli unici sinceramente felici erano soltanto i Weasley, poiché Arthur era in ottima forma e l'indomani avrebbe finalmente ricominciato a lavorare, quindi tutta la sua famiglia non sembrava in grado di contenere la gioia per riaverlo a casa.  
Mentre Molly si apprestava a portare in tavola una enorme crostata ai mirtilli - la preferita di Arthur - Ron chiese:  
“Ma che fine ha fatto Bill?”  
In effetti, ora che ci prestavo attenzione, Bill si era alzato da tavola dopo aver terminato il suo piatto di zuppa e non era più tornato.  
“Dev'essere di sopra da qualche parte con Alhena” rispose, cupa, Tonks, affondando con decisione la forchetta nella sua fetta di torta, come se la crostata le avesse fatto un torto personale. Anche lei era cupa e taciturna: era ritornata dal turno di guardia al Ministero assieme a Remus imbronciata e nervosa, e sembrava ben decisa a non rinunciare alla sua tetraggine, nonostante i gemelli stessero dando il meglio di loro stessi in quanto a barzellette e battute.  
Alhena, dopo la terribile scenetta con Piton, non si era più fatta vedere, ma io avevo cercato di tenere almeno lei lontana dalla mia mente. Avrei avuto tempo quella sera, nel silenzio della mia stanza, per cercare di mettere ordine in tutto quel caos.  
“Ah!” esclamò uno dei gemelli, sbattendo la mano sul tavolo con un sorriso trionfante “lo sapevo che alla fine l'Inghilterra avrebbe battuto la Francia!”  
Ginny, al suo fianco, alzò gli occhi al soffitto, sbuffando.  
“George, non credo che Bill abbia cambiato idea su Fleur in una settimana.”  
Ron, fissando intensamente la sua fetta di torta e arrossendo lievemente, mormorò:  
“E perché no? Le Veela fanno un po' quell'effetto lì, no? Magari ora che non ce l'ha più davanti ogni giorno, visto che è tornata dai suoi per le feste, riesce a ragionare più lucidamente”.  
“Certo che potevano almeno aspettare che la cena finisse prima di chiudersi in camera a...”  
“Fred, non credo tu voglia davvero finire quella frase.” Sentenziò Molly, minacciosa, brandendo il suo coltello con fare significativo.  
Quando capii a che cosa si stavano riferendo i ragazzi, la voglia di mangiare la mia fetta di crostata scomparve definitivamente. Non volevo sapere che cosa stessero facendo Bill e Alhena, volevo solo che quella maledetta cena finisse, volevo parlare con Harry e andare a infilare la testa sotto le mie coperte, nient'altro.  
Tonks fece una specie di grugnito, continuando a fissare cupamente la sua torta, e mugugnò:  
“Non vorrei deludere le vostre speranze, ragazzi, ma credo che l'Inghilterra non abbia mai avuto il minimo interesse a cercare di battere la Francia.”  
Molly terminò quella sgradevole conversazione dichiarando, in tono fermo e deciso, che era alquanto maleducato parlare in quel modo della vita sentimentale di Bill, e che lui era libero di fare i suoi errori. Nonostante non mi andasse minimamente di pensare allo scenario che i gemelli stavano disegnando, non potei fare a meno di provare un moto di compassione per Fleur: quella ragazza non era particolarmente simpatica nemmeno a me, ma non doveva essere facile avere a che fare con Molly, che senza averle dato nemmeno mezza possibilità la stava già definendo un errore.   
Quando rialzai lo sguardo dal mio piatto ancora pieno di torta, non riuscii a trattenermi dal fissare il posto vuoto di Bill, e sentii la mia mandibola contrarsi involontariamente: decisamente, prima o poi sarei dovuto decidere ad affrontare le implicazioni di quello spiacevolissimo nodo allo stomaco che mi assaliva ogni volta che pensavo a Bill e Alhena da soli.  
  
Quando finalmente la cena finì, l'umore di tutti era piuttosto basso: con l'avvicinarsi inesorabile della fine delle vacanze, i ragazzi sembravano essersi fatti contagiare dall'umore cupo mio e di Tonks.  
Quando Molly finalmente riuscì a spedire i suoi figli a finire di preparare i bagagli, io feci un cenno ad Harry, trattenendolo in cucina con me. Sentivo che era importante cercare di parlargli, anche se temevo non sarei mai riuscito a trasmettergli esattamente quello che provavo.  
“Harry, ascolta, mi dispiace per quello che è successo prima con Piton. Ci siamo fatti un po' prendere la mano, ma vorrei che tu capissi che lui è davvero un bravo Occlumante, ed è importante che tu ti impegni al massimo durante quelle lezioni”.  
Harry annuì, cupo, senza guardarmi in faccia. Sapevo che era frustrato, perché dal ritorno di Voldemort tutti non avevano fatto altro che prendere decisioni per lui, tenerlo all'oscuro di tutto e cercare di rassicurarlo come se fosse stato un bambino, ma non potevo dirgli molto altro. Silente non aveva parlato nemmeno con me e Remus, dunque potevo solo immaginare quello che passasse davvero per la testa del vecchio mago.  
Gli posai entrambe le mani sulle spalle, costringendolo ad alzare lo sguardo su di me.  
“Harry, lo so che è frustrante. Sono mesi che non ti senti dire altro che di restare dove sei e di non fare colpi di testa, e ti assicuro che so cosa vuol dire. Lo so talmente tanto che io sono saltato alla gola di Piton alla prima provocazione.”  
Harry fece per aprire la bocca per parlare, ma io lo interruppi:  
“So che è frustrante avere a che fare con Silente, perché lui si aspetta fiducia incondizionata e non si degna mai di spiegare nulla a chi deve eseguire i suoi piani, e ti giuro che vorrei anche io che si spiegasse meglio, almeno su questo. Però è importante che ci fidiamo di lui, ora. E' importante che tu chiuda la tua mente a Voldemort, è fondamentale. Lo capisci, vero?”  
Non era esattamente il discorso più incoraggiante che Harry potesse ricevere, ma era il meglio che io sapessi fare. Forse avrei dovuto parlare con Remus e lasciare fare a lui la parte dell'adulto comprensivo e responsabile, lui con i ragazzi e con le parole ci sapeva fare decisamente meglio di me. Però non volevo che Harry pensasse che non mi importasse di lui o che non mi fossi nemmeno accorto di quello che gli stava passando per la mente.  
Harry sospirò, con la mascella contratta, e annuì. Io cercai di sorridergli, ma non ero certo del risultato.  
“Sirius, perché c'è questa cosa? Perché riesco a vedere nella mente di Voldemort? Non è una buona cosa, no? Voglio dire, questo non potrebbe voler dire che... che io e lui siamo simili?”  
Harry aveva sputato fuori queste parole con rabbia, come se non volesse ammettere ad alta voce qualcosa del genere.  
“Harry, tu sei una brava persona. Sei una splendida persona, molto più di quanto ci si possa aspettare da un ragazzo della tua età, molto più di quanto tanti altri sarebbero dopo tutto quello che hai dovuto sopportare. E qualunque connessione possa essersi stabilita tra te e Voldemort dopo quella Maledizione, questo fatto non potrebbe mai cambiare.”  
Lo abbracciai un po' goffamente, dal momento che Harry se ne stava rigido, perso nei suoi pensieri.  
“Se ora io non sono un assassino, Harry, questo lo devo a te. E forse ti sembrerà qualcosa di molto egoista, o di poco conto, ma ti assicuro che per me ha fatto tutta la differenza del mondo.”  
Mi interruppi, sentendo finalmente Harry ricambiare il mio abbraccio, cercando di controllare il mio respiro. Questa era un'altra cosa a cui cercavo di pensare il meno possibile: se mai mi fossi trovato davanti Peter, non credo sarei stato in grado di rispondere delle mie azioni, eppure, nelle notti peggiori, in fondo al cuore sapevo che Harry un anno e mezzo prima aveva salvato la mia anima due volte. Se avessi ucciso Peter a sangue freddo, molto probabilmente non sarei mai riuscito a conservare nemmeno una briciola di sanità mentale.  
“Hai fatto tante scelte coraggiose, Harry, ed è questo che fa la differenza. Non importa quanto tu possa essere legato a Voldemort, quelle scelte fanno tutta la differenza del mondo.”  
Ci staccammo, e dopo un attimo di silenzio Harry chiese, sospettoso:  
“Studiare Occlumanzia con Piton sarà disgustoso, vero?”  
Io sospirai, sorridendo. Certo che sarebbe stato disgustoso, anche solo giocare a Sparaschiocco sarebbe stato disgustoso, con Piton.  
“Non sarà l'esperienza più divertente della tua vita, non credo. Ma è Silente che lo vuole, dunque Piton non potrà comportarsi troppo da stronzo.” Di questo, in realtà, non ero per niente certo, ma decisi che Harry aveva già abbastanza cose di cui preoccuparsi. E Piton probabilmente era davvero il miglior Occlumante su cui l'Ordine potesse contare, dunque capivo la scelta di Silente.  
Harry annuì, e io lo sospinsi piano verso la porta della cucina. L'indomani mattina i ragazzi si sarebbero dovuti svegliare presto, e sospettavo che i loro bagagli non fossero affatto pronti come avevano invece assicurato a Molly, quindi non volevo fargli perdere troppo tempo.  
  
Quando arrivammo davanti alle scale che portavano alle camere, Harry si fermò, ed esclamò, concitato:  
“Sirius, non stai dando troppo peso alle parole di Piton, vero?”  
Io lo fissai con aria curiosa. A che diamine si stava riferendo?  
“Nessuno pensa che tu sia un codardo, lo sai, vero? Lo ha detto solo per provocarti.”  
Mi incupii, ripensando allo scambio di quel pomeriggio. Ero stato davvero un idiota a cedere a quel modo alle sue provocazioni proprio davanti ad Harry.  
“Non... non farai niente di stupido, vero?”  
Harry sembrava davvero preoccupato, e io cercai di non ridere, pensando che lui mi stava dicendo esattamente le stesse cose che tutti noi andavamo ripetendo a lui stesso da quando Voldemort era tornato. Sospettavo che non avrei dovuto essere poi così divertito sapendo che il mio figlioccio mi stava facendo la predica che io avrei dovuto fare a lui, ma mi decisi a rassicurarlo.  
“Non farò niente di stupido, Harry. Stai tranquillo, l'estate prossima mi ritroverai qui, proprio come sono ora, solo un po' più frustrato.”  
Gli diedi una pacca sulla spalla, cercando di suonare incoraggiante, ma la sua espressione preoccupata mi disse che non ero risultato molto convincente.  
“E' una promessa, Harry.”  
A quel punto il ragazzo parve convincersi, annuì e si dileguò a rapidi passi nel corridoio, diretto verso la sua stanza.  
  
Era quasi l'una di notte, ed io me ne stavo sdraiato nel mio letto con gli occhi spalancati e fissi sul soffitto, quando decisi che non potevo più restarmene in quella stanza a far vagare a quel modo il mio cervello: sembrava che i miei pensieri si rincorressero, ripercorrendo tutti gli eventi degli ultimi giorni, rendendomi impossibile anche solo cercare di prendere sonno. Sentivo che, se avessi passato un'altro minuto a vedermi davanti l'espressione maligna di Piton sarei impazzito, quindi scostai con un gesto rabbioso le coperte e balzai in piedi.  
Non era troppo tardi, avrei ancora potuto scendere in cucina e farmi una tazza di tè. In realtà avevo la tentazione di bere qualche cosa di più forte, ma mi ero ripromesso di smetterla con quelle sciocchezze: avevo già abbastanza problemi a mantenermi lucido senza che ci si mettesse anche l'alcool, e l'unica cosa utile che potessi fare per l'Ordine era proprio cercare di restare lucido. Se non ci fosse stata Alhena la notte in cui Arthur era stato attaccato, probabilmente non avrei mai sentito Phineas Nigellus, e non volevo nemmeno immaginare cosa sarebbe potuto succedere se non avessi risposto al suo messaggio.  
Gettandomi distrattamente addosso un vecchio maglione pesante e scolorito, percorsi lentamente i lugubri corridoi che portavano al piano terra, facendo attenzione a saltare i gradini che scricchiolavano, perché non avevo voglia di  spiegare a nessuno per quale motivo non fossi a letto.  
Stavo per svoltare nel corridoio che portava in cucina, quando un bagliore in salotto attirò la mia attenzione: Kreacher doveva essersi di nuovo dimenticato di spegnere il fuoco del camino, quel vecchio idiota. L'elfo stava davvero cominciando a perdere colpi: durante quelle vacanze aveva passato diversi giorni rinchiuso in soffitta, senza rispondere quando lo chiamavo. Con un briciolo di speranza mista a senso di colpa, mi ritrovai a pensare che forse si stava avvicinando la fine, per lui.  
Senza preoccuparmi di entrare in salotto, puntai la mia bacchetta verso il bagliore delle fiamme, esclamando: “Finite Incendio!”.  
La stanza piombò subito nel buio più totale, ma presto avvertii un verso di protesta, e vidi nel vetro della finestra il riflesso della punta di una bacchetta illuminata.  
“Ehi, grazie, eh!”  
Alhena si alzò di scatto dalla poltrona in pelle di drago, la bacchetta levata a gettare un flebile cono di luce attorno a sé.  
“Scusami, non avevo idea che ci fosse ancora qualcuno. In effetti, che ci facevi qui?”  
Entrai lentamente in salotto, illuminando a mia volta la punta della bacchetta e parlando a voce bassa per non rischiare di svegliare nessuno. Non che le nostre voci potessero davvero arrivare fino alle stanze due piani più sopra, ma volevo scongiurare ogni dubbio.  
“Stavo leggendo, finché qualcuno non ha deciso che il coprifuoco era scattato e mi ha lasciato al buio.” Alhena sorrise appena, rispondendomi, e tornò verso la poltrona, afferrando un libro babbano con la copertina rigida.  
“Pensavo che fossero tutti già a letto, e che Kreacher avesse dimenticato di spegnere il fuoco. Prima o poi ci darà fuoco per sbaglio, quell'idiota”.  
“Per sbaglio, dici?” mi chiese Alhena, con un sopracciglio alzato, ed entrambi soffocammo una risata.  
“Tu invece che ci fai ancora in piedi?”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, pensieroso, prima di decidermi ad essere semplicemente sincero:  
“Be', è una serata no. Ho pensato di farmi un tè, piuttosto che aspettare l'alba fissando il soffitto. Ti riaccendo il fuoco?”  
Alhena scosse la testa impercettibilmente.  
“No, non preoccuparti, è meglio se vado a dormire.”  
Mi voltai annuendo, e mi avviai verso la cucina, quando la sua voce mi trattenne:  
“Uhm, Sirius? Ti... ti dà fastidio se mi faccio anche io un tè?”  
“No, figurati, non c'è problema.” Le parole mi scivolarono fuori di bocca prima che potessi pensare, e mentre le rispondevo, mi resi conto che era la verità. Credevo di voler restare da solo, ma mi accorsi che la compagnia di Alhena non mi sarebbe per nulla dispiaciuta.  
Ci dirigemmo in silenzio verso la cucina, senza parlare, e lei non protestò quando accesi solo un paio di candele al centro del tavolo, invece di accendere tutte le luci.  
Restammo in silenzio fino a quando non fummo seduti uno di fronte all'altra, con due tazze fumanti strette fra le mani. A quel punto, per rompere l'imbarazzo che era improvvisamente calato, le domandai:  
“Non sapevo che Piton ti odiasse tanto.”  
Non avevo la minima voglia di parlare di Piton, ma quella era stata la prima cosa che mi era saltata in testa. Non ero riuscito ad evitare di notare come, in effetti, Piton avesse trattato Alhena con un astio esagerato perfino per lui. Alhena sogghignò, bevendo un sorso di tè, prima di rispondere:  
“Mmh, diciamo che non sono mai stata una studentessa adorata dai professori. E Piton... dai, come si fa ad andare d'accordo con lui?”  
Bevve un altro sorso di tè, prima di aggiungere, con un mezzo sorriso :  
“Comunque, alla fine del mio quinto anno nel giro di due settimane gli ho riempito di vomito il mantello e gli ho rotto il naso in mezzo alla Sala Grande, a cena. Da allora mi detesta.”  
Io quasi soffocai con il tè che stavo inghiottendo, scoppiando a ridere. Alhena si stava rivelando piena di sorprese: forse mi ero sbagliato davvero, forse la ragazzina viziata e sempre ligia alle regole che tanto avevo tormentato non era mai esistita.  
“Lodevole tentativo quello di cercare di migliorargli quella roba che ha in mezzo alla faccia, ma in effetti non credo sia la mossa migliore per accattivarsi le simpatie di un professore.”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, continuando a sogghignare.  
“E' stato solo un incidente! Se non si fosse messo in mezzo, avrei preso a pugni il naso di David Chamberlain, non il suo.”  
Scoppiai di nuovo a ridere, immaginando come avrebbe potuto reagire un Piton professore ad essere preso a pugni davanti a tutta la scuola. Non c'era da stupirsi che avesse preso tanto in antipatia Alhena.  
Il silenzio tornò a impossessarsi della cucina, e io non potei fare a meno di tornare a pensare alle parole di Piton di quel pomeriggio. Sentivo che c'era qualcosa che premeva sulla bocca del mio stomaco per uscire, qualcosa che avevo trattenuto a lungo, nelle ultime settimane, ma che sapevo prima o poi sarebbe dovuto esplodere. Avevo cercato di nasconderlo anche a me stesso, ma era ormai evidente che non avrei potuto continuare a far finta di niente, e mentre osservavo Alhena giocherellare distrattamente con una ciocca di capelli, decisi che era arrivato il momento di affrontare ogni cosa.  
“Alhena?” domandai, e quando lei alzò i suoi occhi nei miei mi feci coraggio, e dissi, scandendo lentamente ogni parola: “tu non sei una che mi sono portato a letto per poi dimenticarti.”  
Gli occhi di Alhena si sgranarono, prima che affondasse il viso tra le mani, nascondendo ogni ulteriore reazione.  
“Oh, ti prego, non adesso” gemette, e per un attimo solo fui tentato davvero di lasciar perdere tutto, convinto di aver di nuovo sbagliato l'approccio e il momento per parlare.  
“Perché no? Dobbiamo parlarne, prima o poi.”  
Alhena scosse la testa, continuando a tenere il viso affondato nelle mani, e io ebbi l'istinto di allungare le braccia e strapparle via le mani dalla faccia, costringendola a guardarmi. Non lo feci, naturalmente, ma insistetti:  
“Alhena, per favore, non possiamo andare avanti a far finta di niente.”  
Lentamente, Alhena tornò a guardarmi. Aveva il viso arrossato, e sembrava vagamente spaventata.  
“Perché no? Di che cosa dovremmo parlare?”  
La sua voce era stranamente insicura, ma io ero certo che sapesse benissimo a che cosa mi stessi riferendo.  
“Dovremmo parlare del fatto che abbiamo fatto sesso, e che abbiamo litigato anche per quello, e poi abbiamo fatto finta di niente, ma non possiamo continuare a ignorare la cosa.”  
Alhena si alzò di scatto, e per un attimo temetti che stesse per andarsene senza nemmeno rispondere, ma poi vidi che stava solo riportando la sua tazza verso il lavello. Quando tornò indietro, non si sedette al tavolo, ma rimase ferma a qualche passo di distanza da me, con le braccia incrociate al petto.  
“Avevamo detto che ci avremmo messo una pietra sopra. Su tutto. Perché devi tirare fuori questa storia sdesso, quando è certo che non faremo altro che ricominciare a litigare?”  
Io sospirai, esasperato. Non volevo litigare di nuovo con Alhena, era l'ultima cosa che avrei voluto al mondo, ma quella conversazione aveva cominciato a muoversi su un binario quantomeno assurdo.  
“Lo so. Ma, Merlino, io non ci riesco! Sono stato bene in questi giorni, e vorrei davvero continuare a parlare con te e fare in modo che non ci si salti alla gola ogni giorno, ma non posso fare finta che non sia successo niente, perché qualcosa è successo.”  
Mi alzai a mia volta in piedi, e feci qualche passo verso di lei, ma quando Alhena arretrò, io mi immobilizzai.  
“Abbiamo solo fatto sesso, Sirirus, ed evidentemente avevi ragione tu, non avremmo dovuto. Però ci abbiamo messo una pietra sopra, e le cose sono migliorate, no? Perché dobbiamo rovinare tutto, ora?  
Io non volevo rovinare nulla, ma nonostante dopo Natale le cose tra di noi fossero migliorate esponenzialmente, sarebbe stato ipocrita negare che da quel giorno avevamo continuato a muoverci in punta di piedi: ogni volta che parlavamo per più di dieci minuti, sembravamo noi stessi sorpresi che le cose fossero andate così bene, che non ci fossero state battute spiacevoli né battibecchi, e le nostre conversazioni si mantenevano appositamente su un piano informale ma mai troppo personale, per evitare di dover affrontare argomenti pericolosi. E non era sufficiente. Avremmo potuto continuare così ancora per qualche settimana, ma prima o poi le cose sarebbero esplose di nuovo, perché era evidente che tra di noi un certo tipo di tensione continuasse ad accumularsi. Di che tipo di tensione si stesse trattando, questo non sapevo dirlo con certezza.  
“Non intendevo quello, e tu lo sai benissimo. Quando ti ho detto che non volevo far sesso con te, ho detto una stronzata. Intendevo solo dire che avevo paura che questo avrebbe teso ancora di più il nostro rapporto. Non è vero che non ti volevo, non è mai stato vero, e voglio che tu lo sappia."  
Alhena sospirò, e sembrò che con quel sospiro si svuotasse.  
“Lo so. E lo sapevo anche mentre ti urlavo contro, in effetti.” arrossì ancora di più, ma proseguì. “però, Sirius, avevi ragione. Ci abbiamo provato, eravamo attratti fisicamente e abbiamo fatto sesso, ma poi abbiamo finito col litigare ancora di più. Ora invece stiamo andando d'accordo: non possiamo continuare così?”  
Mi ritornò alla mente la serata di Capodanno, e ripensai a come l'avevo stretta fra le mie braccia fra le Bende Beneaugurali, a come lei si era aggrappata a me e a come mi fosse sembrato tutto così giusto, così bello, semplice e confortante. No, mi resi conto che io non avrei mai potuto continuare così.  
“No. Io non posso, e mi dispiace, Alhena, ma sarebbe una presa in giro. Non ho idea di come gestire questa cosa, e mi sembra folle, ma non si tratta solo di sesso. Con te sono stato bene, meglio di quanto avrei mai pensato di poter stare, e il sesso c'entra solo fino ad un certo punto. Mi fa paura questa cosa, ed è per questo, credo, che ho sempre cercato di tenerti a distanza, ma...”  
Alhena mi interruppe, scuotendo la testa. Tutto il rossore era sparito dal suo viso, che ora era bianco come un muro di gesso.  
“Non è vero.”  
Io rimasi interdetto a guardarla: stava negando quello che provavo? Che ne poteva sapere?  
“Sirius, non è vero. Merlino, da quanti anni non andavi con una donna, tredici? Il sesso è confortante. Io ti ho dato quel tipo di conforto, ma avrei potuto essere chiunque altro, e tu avresti provato la stessa cosa. Credi davvero che se fossi libero di uscire di qui e conoscere chi ti pare perderesti tempo con me?”  
Le sue parole mi colpirono, e per un attimo rimasi in silenzio: non avevo mai riflettuto molto consciamente sui miei sentimenti per Alhena, prima di quella sera, e avevo iniziato quella conversazione senza sapere esattamente dove sarei voluto andare a parare. In effetti, prima della sera in cui l'avevo baciata non l'avevo considerata altro che una scocciatura, e qualunque cosa provassi ora nei suoi confronti era nata solo dopo che eravamo stati a letto inisieme. Possibile che davvero mi sentissi attratto da lei solo perché, dopo anni, Alhena era stata la prima persona a mostrarmi quel tipo di attenzione?  
Poi però la mia mente fu invasa dalle immagini di Alhena in lacrime fra le mie braccia dopo che mi aveva parlato di suo fratello, da quelle di quando mi ero addormentato sereno sentendo il calore del suo corpo accanto a me, di tutte le volte che negli ultimi giorni avevamo riso assieme; e poi ancora, di quella bellissima sensazione di leggerezza e  _completezza_  che mi aveva invaso quando ci eravamo stretti nelle Bende Beneaugurali.  
Alhena dovette aver frainteso il mio silenzio, perché disse, mesta:  
"Visto? Ma va bene così, Sirius, è normale".  
Io scossi la testa, avvertendo un peso cadere a soffocarmi il petto. Non andava bene così, e mi sentii un idiota per aver pensato che davvero quella conversazione potesse andare da un'altra parte. Alhena lo aveva detto, era stata sincera da subito: era attratta fisicamente da me, chissà per quale motivo, e così eravamo finiti a letto assieme. Davvero avevo pensato che una ragazza giovane e bella potesse accogliere diversamente le mie parole? Che cosa mi aspettavo, esattamente? Al massimo, se fossi stato fortunato, saremmo potuti finire di nuovo a letto assieme, ma certo non potevo illudermi che lei volesse qualcosa di più. Non ero certo nemmeno io di volere qualcosa di più, almeno non fino a mezz'ora prima.  
Mi lasciai ricadere sulla sedia, improvvisamente pentendomi di aver lasciato che mi accompagnasse in cucina a bere quel maledetto tè.  
Alhena era ancora immobile nella sua posa, pallida e vuota, il capo chino. Le rivolsi un'occhiata storta, e sputai, più amaramente di quanto avrei voluto:  
"Si può sapere allora perché sei venuta a letto con me? Ti facevo pena?"  
Alhena scosse la testa, con una dolcezza malinconica nello sguardo.  
"No, certo che no."  
"Perché allora?"  
Incalzai, anche se non sapevo nemmeno io cosa volevo sentirmi dire. Alhena si strinse le braccia al seno, come se avesse freddo, o come se stesse cercando di proteggerti da qualcosa.  
"Ti prego, possiamo smetterla di parlarne? Stiamo solo rovinando tutto..."  
Il peso sul mio petto si fece un macigno, e la familiare sensazione del sangue che pulsava nelle tempie, spinto dalla rabbia, tornò ad animarmi.  
"Che cosa staremmo rovinando, di preciso? Cazzo, Alhena, no, non possiamo far finta di niente. A te può star bene, ma a me no! Le cose non funzionano così, non puoi semplicemente ignorare quello che non ti piace! Non puoi chiuderti così dietro un muro!"  
Lo sguardo di Alhena si era finalmente animato, ma non ero certo che mi piacesse quella luce sinistra che aveva negli occhi.  
"Be', mi dispiace deluderti, ma non c'è niente nascosto dietro questo muro."  
In quel momento mi accorsi che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime, e per qualche motivo questo fatto mi esasperò del tutto.  
"Oh, Merlino, che hai da piagere, adesso?"  
Alhena si asciugò rapidamente il viso, con un gesto rabbioso, ma quando parlò la sua voce era salda.  
"Niente. Sono solo una ragazzina viziata, no?"  
"Non ricominciare con questa storia, per piacere!" Esclamai, esasperato, cercando di soffocare il senso di colpa per quel nomigliolo crudele che le avevo affibiato. Perché, _perché_ ci stavamo ancora buttando addosso i soliti insulti, per tutti i Gargoyle? Cercai di concentrarmi sulla nostra conversazione, sperando di ritrovare un po' di lucidità.  
"Alhena, tu non saresti potuta essere chiunque altro. Forse la prima volta sì, ma poi, per parte mia, le cose sono cambiate. Non so come, né quanto, ma sono cambiate, e non posso fare finta di nulla, comportarmi come se non fosse mai successo niente. Dovevo dirtelo.” aggiunsi, senza guardarla. Non sapevo perché stessi evitando il suo sguardo, se fosse per non farla sentire a disagio oppure perché non volevo mostrare il mio imbarazzo.  
Non avrei mai voluto che questa conversazione prendesse una piega del genere, perché avrei prima dovuto riflettere più consciamente su tutta la questione, ma ormai il danno era fatto. E, qualunque cosa sarebbe successa, questa volta non mi pentivo di nulla di ciò che avevo detto.  
Alhena scosse di nuovo la testa, e rimase a lungo in silenzio, prima di rispondere:  
“Non so cosa tu stia cercando di dire, precisamente, ma io non sono capace di essere... così. Non sono capace. Anche se volessi, non ci riuscirei.”  
Non feci in tempo a chiederle che cosa intendesse, che lei mi voltò le spalle, e quasi corse fuori dalla cucina.   



	21. While your lips are still red

_ Capitolo 21  
 **While your lips are still red** _

  
Quando la mattina successiva iniziai a sentire le voci di Molly Weasley e dei ragazzi risuonare al piano di sotto, per un attimo ventilai l'ipotesi di far finta di niente e di restarmene rintanato nella mia stanza fino a quando la casa non si fosse di nuovo svuotata. Alla fine, però, l'idea di essere un padrino così schifoso da non essere nemmeno in grado di salutare Harry mi convinse ad alzarmi dal letto.  
Avevo trascorso gran parte della notte rigirandomi fra le coperte, incapace di prendere sonno, in preda ad un malessere quasi fisico. Tutti gli eventi della giornata precedente continuavano a rincorrersi e arrotolarsi nella mia mente, e io cercavo di sfuggire loro, per non essere costretto a ripensare a tutte le cose orribili che erano successe. Non volevo ripensare a Piton e alla sua voce odiosa, non volevo rivedere la preoccupazione dipinta sul viso di Harry, e soprattutto non volevo ripensare ad Alhena. Sapevo che prima o poi avrei dovuto fare i conti con me stesso e con i miei sentimenti, ma immaginavo che avrei avuto tutto il tempo per commiserarmi e venire a capo di quel groviglio di ansia e rabbia che avevo nel petto una volta che i ragazzi fossero ripartiti, e io mi fossi ritrovato di nuovo a trascorrere le mie giornate da solo.  
  
Quando arrivai in cucina, scoprii che non ero l'unico ad essere di pessimo umore: Molly aveva appena fatto una sfuriata ai gemelli, dopo che si era vista Ron svenire davanti agli occhi per aver distrattamente mangiato un pasticcino che era finito, a detta dei ragazzi, “per sbaglio” nel piatto del fratello minore. In fondo al tavolo c'era Remus, con le labbra serrate e un'espressione dura dipinta in volto, che continuava a lanciare occhiate irritate ad una donna anziana seduta al suo fianco. Per un attimo, la vista di quella sconosciuta mi destabilizzò, ma ben presto riconobbi il viso a forma di cuore di Tonks, abilmente trasfigurato. Sembrava che la notte di riposo non avesse giovato per niente all'umore della ragazza, che continuava ad essere taciturna e a sfoggiare un'espressione esasperata.  
Harry sedeva tra Ron ed Hermione, tenendo lo sguardo basso e sbocconcellando con poco entusiasmo il suo toast, e quando mi vide mi rivolse un sorriso tirato, che io stentai a ricambiare.  
La colazione trascorse in un quasi totale silenzio, interrotto solo ogni tanto dal borbottio di Molly che chiedeva ad uno dei suoi figli se si fosse ricordato di mettere nel baule calzini e mutande, o da uno dei ragazzi che si lasciava scappare qualche lamentela all'idea di dover tornare sui banchi a studiare.  
Quando finalmente giunse l'ora di partire, i ragazzi si riversarono in salotto, pressati da un'agitatissima Molly che continuava a lamentarsi che fosse ormai tardissimo. Remus e Tonks si attardarono in cucina, discutendo sottovoce, e l'unica cosa che riuscii a cogliere fu la voce piccata di Remus che esclamava:  
“... mi sembra un atteggiamento ridicolo, mi chiedo cosa pensi di ottenere comportandoti in questo modo!”  
Decisi di ignorare l'invocazione dei genitali di Merlino lanciata da Tonks, e mi affrettai a seguire i ragazzi in soggiorno: se c'era una cosa a cui la notte in bianco mi era servita, era il fatto che avevo finalmente capito come Harry avrebbe potuto comunicare con me, nel caso ne avesse avuto estremo bisogno. Mi sembrava così stupido non averci pensato prima: la coppia di specchi gemelli che mi aveva regalato lo zio Alphard quando avevo compiuto tredici anni, due antichi manufatti magici che avrebbero permesso a chiunque di comunicare con una persona situata a centinaia di chilometri di distanza solo pronunciandone il nome. La loro magia era praticamente irrintracciabile, non lasciava tracce e non avrebbe interferito con le barriere magiche di Hogwarts, e a qualsiasi ispezione lo specchio si sarebbe presentato come un banalissimo oggetto di uso comune.  
Stavo per chiamare da parte Harry, quando fui distratto dall'arrivo di Alhena: indossava un paio di jeans stinti, scarpe da ginnastica e una felpa di un gruppo musicale babbano, e aveva l'espressione di chi avrebbe voluto essere in qualsiasi posto tranne che in quella stanza. I nostri sguardi si sfiorarono appena, ma lei abbassò subito il suo, incrociando le braccia. Cercai di capire che cosa si nascondesse dietro quello sguardo, ma temevo di fraintendere ogni cosa: mi sembrava che non ci fossero la rabbia e l'ostilità con cui mi aveva accolto dopo la nostra lite prima di Natale, ma non avevo idea di quale fosse il sentimento che lo accendeva.  
Cercai di scrollarmi di dosso quella sensazione, perché al momento c'era qualcosa di decisamente più importante che dovevo fare.  
  
Mentre Remus e Tonks davano le loro ultime direzioni ai ragazzi, io riuscii a prendere da parte Harry, e gli porsi il fagotto che conteneva il secondo specchio incantato, spiegandogli rapidamente come quegli oggetti funzionassero. Ebbi la tremenda sensazione che Harry non stesse prestando la dovuta attenzione, sembrava distratto da qualche altra cosa, come se in realtà volesse parlarmi di tutt'altro.  
“Sirius, non credo sia necessario. Starò bene ad Hogwarts, e non voglio che tu corra alcun rischio...”  
“Harry, caro, scusami, ma è proprio ora che voi andiate, o farete tardi!”  
Mai come in quel momento mi trovai a maledire l'apprensione di Molly: avevo il suo sguardo e quello di Hermione e Tonks puntati addosso, quando strinsi rapidamente a me Harry.  
“Non ti preoccupare, Harry. Per qualsiasi cosa, usa lo specchio. Ci vediamo la prossima estate.”  
A quel punto Molly riuscì a mettere le mani su Harry, e prima che me ne potessi rendere conto i ragazzi furono inghiottiti dal vento gelido che soffiava fuori dalla porta di casa.  
Il silenzio che invase la stanza mi sembrò così opprimente da fare quasi male.  
Ignorai Molly, ed uscii a passi rapidi dalla stanza: la partenza di Harry era arrivata più in fretta di quanto avrei mai pensato, e ora che quella porta si era richiusa alle sue spalle, mi ritrovai a rimpiangere di non aver passato abbastanza tempo con lui. Avrei voluto stargli più vicino, durante quelle vacanze, e salutarlo in maniera diversa, non con un abbraccio frettoloso sulla porta di casa. Sospirai, chiedendomi quanto tempo Harry avrebbe dovuto trascorrere con la sorella di Lily la prossima estate. Sapevo che era necessario che tornasse da quegli stupidi babbani, almeno per un po', e capivo l'importanza dell'antica magia che lo proteggeva, ma speravo che avrebbe potuto trascorrere presto del tempo anche con me. Chissà, forse per l'estate successiva le cose sarebbero cambiate, forse qualcosa si sarebbe mosso, e io non sarei più stato un uomo prigioniero della sua stessa casa, e avrei potuto offrirgli qualcosa di meglio... mi riscossi da quei pensieri, soffocando una risata amara sulle mie labbra: ma chi volevo prendere in giro? Certo che le cose sarebbero cambiate, ma solo in peggio.  
  
Rimasi quasi tutto il giorno nella stanza di mia madre, assieme a Fierobecco, cercando di non pensare a quando, proprio su quel pavimento sporco, io e Alhena avevamo per la prima volta parlato sinceramente, decidendo di seppellire l'ascia di guerra. Mi sembrava fossero passati mesi da quel pomeriggio, che ora appariva solo un ricordo sbiadito e lontano, con la stessa consistenza e veridicità di un sogno.  
Fierobecco dovette intuire il mio pessimo umore, ma invece di adirarsi perché non gli stavo dedicando abbastanza attenzioni, non fece altro che inginocchiarsi davanti a me e posare la sua grossa testa poco distante dalle mie gambe. Provai un improvviso moto d'affetto per quell'animale: anche lui aveva subito un destino crudele e ingiusto, era stato accusato di un crimine che non aveva commesso - non consapevolmente, almeno - e nonostante fosse riuscito a fuggire, si ritrovava comunque prigioniero. Eppure il suo carattere non si era incattivito con la prigionia, ma era semmai diventato apatico e indifferente. Non ero certo che questa fosse una cosa positiva per lui, ma di certo lo era per me, che altrimenti difficilmente sarei riuscito a convivere con un ippogrifo rabbioso chiuso in una stanza all'ultimo piano.  
Nel primo pomeriggio sentii bussare piano alla porta, e udii la voce di Remus che mi chiamava.  
Con un sospiro, mi decisi a seguirlo al piano di sotto, consapevole che isolarmi a quel modo non sarebbe mai servito a migliorare la giornata, ma anzi, avrebbe reso tutto ancora più difficile. E poi, se c'era una sola persona che avrei potuto tollerare al mio fianco in quel momento, quella persona era proprio Remus.  
  
La cucina era deserta: con la partenza dei ragazzi e il ritorno al lavoro di Arthur, Molly era tornata finalmente a vivere alla Tana, anche se ero certo che l'avrei rivista spesso.  
Remus, in silenzio, farcì un grosso panino con del formaggio, poi lo divise in due e me ne porse metà. Quando mi ritrovai il cibo fra le mani, mi accorsi con gratitudine che stavo morendo di fame: quella mattina avevo a stento toccato la colazione, e poi avevo saltato il pranzo.  
Dopo aver masticato lentamente un paio di bocconi, Remus disse:  
“Harry e i ragazzi sono arrivati a Hogwarts sani e salvi, Dora li ha accompagnati fino all'ingresso del Castello per dare una mano ad Alhena a Confondere Gazza.”  
Sentendo Remus pronunciare il suo nome, io cercai invano di nascondere una smorfia, ma il lungo sguardo indagatore che Remus mi lanciò dimostrò chiaramente che dovevo aver fallito miseramente nel mio intento. Grazie al cielo, lui non fece alcun commento, ma ad ogni buon conto io cercai di cambiare argomento.  
“Bene. A proposito, com'è che tu e Tonks ultimamente continuate a litigare?”  
Le mani di Remus si immobilizzarono a metà nel gesto di portare il panino alla bocca, e fu con estrema lentezza che lui rispose:  
“Non è che litighiamo. E' solo che... abbiamo approcci differenti a tante cose, tutto qui.”  
Io lo guardai con un sopracciglio sollevato: mi sembrava evidente che le loro non fossero semplici discussioni su punti di vista diversi, ma non volevo forzare Remus a parlare di un argomento che evidentemente non voleva toccare.  
“Se lo dici tu...” mormorai, sperando che la conversazione si allontanasse da ogni argomento spiacevole. Avevo già abbastanza cattivi pensieri per la testa, non avevo proprio bisogno di aggiungerne altri, e a giudicare dallo sguardo basso di Remus sembrava che la cosa fosse reciproca.  
  
Finimmo di mangiare in silenzio, e Remus, riscuotendosi dal mutismo cupo in cui si era rinchiuso, disse:  
“Ti ricordi di quella volta che volevamo vedere che cosa sarebbe successo se avessimo aperto ogni singolo rubinetto del bagno dei Prefetti?”  
Io quasi mi strozzai con il boccone di pane che stavo masticando, incapace di reprimere una risata. Certo che me lo ricordavo, ma non riuscivo a capire come a Remus fosse venuta in mente una cosa del genere proprio ora. Eravamo al quarto anno, ed avevamo scoperto che i Prefetti avevano a disposizione un bagno che faceva apparire leampie docce del nostro dormitorio apparecchiature degne di una catapecchia, e grazie al mantello di James eravamo riusciti a seguire alcuni Prefetti e ad origliare la parola d'ordine. Una notte Peter ebbe la brillante idea di scommettere con James che, se avessimo mischiato tutti i bagnoschiuma presenti in ogni rubinetto, il risultato a livello olfattivo sarebbe stato raccapricciante. James sosteneva invece che doveva esserci un qualche sortilegio che avrebbe permesso ai vari profumi di mescolarsi al meglio, e per provarlo aveva lanciato un incantesimo che aveva aperto alla massima potenza tutti i rubinetti contemporaneamente. I cento rubinetti avevano iniziato a riversare fiumi di acqua e saponi pieni di schiuma nella vasca, e la schiuma era presto moltiplicata a tal punto da fuoriuscire dalla vasca e da rendere molto difficile individuare di nuovo i rubinetti. Facemmo una fatica incredibile per riuscire a liberarci da quello strato crescente di schiuma, che ormai ci aveva quasi totalmente sommersi, e servirono parecchi Evanesco di Remus per riportare la situazione sotto controllo. Scoprimmo poi che aveva ragione James: i vari profumi si erano davvero armonizzati tra loro, ma si erano trasformati in un aroma fortissimo e nauseante di caramello e zucchero a velo, che ci si era incollato addosso per diverse settimane. Durante la prima settimana dopo l'incidente, bastava la presenza di due di noi per profumare un intero corridoio. Essere dei ragazzi di quattordici anni e profumare come una bambina di dieci era stato a dir poco umiliante, ma non riuscimmo mai a scoprire se il piccolo inconveniente fosse dovuto al fatto che in realtà non avremmo avuto il permesso di usare quel bagno oppure fosse una conseguenza di un tale spreco di acqua e bagnoschiuma. A dire il vero, io avevo proposto a Remus di ripetere l'esperimento l'anno successivo, quando lui era diventato effettivamente un Prefetto, ma, chissà perché, lui si era rifiutato.  
“Certo che me lo ricordo. Quando chiesi a Rachel Janson di venire ad Hogsmeade con me, mi scaricò, dicendo che non poteva uscire con un ragazzo i cui capelli profumassero più dei suoi. E' stato umiliante, come potrei dimenticarlo?”  
Remus scosse la testa, sorridendo appena.  
“Oh, immagino. Credo che la tua autostima sia sopravvissuta, comunque. Sai che dopo di quella volta hanno scagliato degli incantesimi che impediscono che vengano aperti più di dieci rubinetti alla volta? Scommetto che è stata la McGrannitt a suggerirlo. Ti ricordi come tremavano le sue narici ogni volta che entravamo nella sua aula, e con che rabbia spalancava le finestre?”  
Io annuii, perso in tutti quei ricordi. Sembrava assurdo come alcuni dettagli così insignificanti si fossero incisi in maniera tanto acuta nella nostra memoria: chiudendo gli occhi, quasi mi sembrava di sentire di nuovo quell'odore terribile, e di rivedere lo sguardo adirato della McGrannitt, che però, chissà perché, aveva deciso di chiudere un occhio e di non metterci in punizione.  
“Perché me lo chiedi?”  
Remus si strinse nelle spalle, tracciando con la punta delle dita una venatura nel legno del tavolo.  
“Non ne ho idea." fece un verso che avrebbe potuto ricordare vagamente una risata, pirma di proseguire: "Da quando ho rivisto il profilo di Hogwarts mi è tornata in mente quella notte, e non sono riuscito a levarmela dalla testa.”  
Potevo capirlo perfettamente: era qualcosa che accadeva spesso anche a me, e avevo scoperto che era inutile farsi troppe domande per capire per quale motivo la nostra mente ci tormentasse con un ricordo apparentemente insignificante. Guardai l'espressione nostalgica e desolata di Remus e mi resi conto che, in fondo, quello che io e lui avevamo passato negli ultimi quattordici anni non era poi tanto diverso: lui non aveva dovuto affrontare i Dissennatori, ma la maledizione che si portava dietro da più di trent'anni era sufficiente a distruggere la vita di chiunque. E sapevo quanta fatica avesse fatto per convincersi di meritare l'amicizia e l'affetto di qualcuno, e all'epoca era solo un bambino... quando tutto questo gli era stato strappato via, probabilmente si era convinto di aver perso la sua unica possibilità di essere amato, e doveva aver passato i successivi dodici anni in una solitudine tormentata che non poteva essere stata tanto migliore della mia.  
  
Era quasi ora di cena, ed in casa c'eravamo solamente io e Remus: avevamo trascorso il pomeriggio chini sui vecchi verbali di alcune sedute del Wizengamot tenute da Dorcas Meadowes - dubitavamo ci fosse qualcosa di utile lì dentro, ma lasciare anche quella strada intentata sarebbe stato da sprovveduti.  
Iniziavo ad essere stufo di tutti quei termini giuridici e quelle liste infinite di nomi, quando sentimmo la porta di casa aprirsi: Alhena attraversò l'ingresso a passi rapidi, e quando la vidi quasi mi prese un colpo. Indossava ancora la divisa di Hogwarts di Ginny, che le stava perfettamente, e per un attimo mi sembrò davvero di avere una diciassettenne per casa. Quando Remus le chiese però come fosse andato l'incontro con Silente, lei rispose con un freddo “bene”, che non lasciava dubbi sul fatto che non avesse la minima intenzione di approfondire il discorso, e l'espressione indurita con cui lasciò la stanza decisamente era quella di una donna.  
Quando Alhena scomparve al piano di sopra, Remus si voltò a guardarmi con un sopracciglio alzato e un'espressione curiosa, ma io decisi di non dargli corda. Non mi andava ancora di parlargli di quello che era successo tra me e lei la sera precedente, non quando ero ancora di così pessimo umore.  
Remus alla fine abbandonò con un gesto nervoso il fascicolo che teneva tra le mani, e disse:  
“Mi va insieme la vista, mi sa che continuerò dopo cena. Credo che Molly ci abbia lasciato dello stufato, vado a scaldarlo. Avvisi tu Alhena che tra poco si cena?”  
Se quello era un modo per spingermi a parlare, non avrebbe funzionato.  
“No, in cucina ci penso io. Con Alhena è meglio se parli tu.”  
Come avevo immaginato, Alhena non si era presentata a cena, sostenendo di aver mangiato qualcosa ad Hogwarts mentre aspettava di poter parlare con Silente. Remus, per fortuna, non cercò di insistere, ma anzi spostò la conversazione di nuovo sui verbali di Dorcas, permettendomi quindi di concentrarmi su tutt'altro.  
  
Dopo cena, Remus si ritirò presto, e così io mi portai in camera il verbale di un processo del 1979 intentato contro un tale Samuel Hardy, un Nato Babbano, sperando che fare un po' di fatica intellettuale potesse servire a conciliarmi il sonno. In effetti, tutti quei termini giuridici stavano avendo un ottimo effetto soporifero su di me, che me ne stavo chino alla piccola scrivania dove avevo svolto gran parte dei miei compiti estivi durante i primi anni di scuola, la testa fra le mani e gli occhi che ogni poche righe minacciavano di chiudersi, quando improvvisamente sentii un lieve bussare alla mia porta. Credendo che si trattasse di Remus che aveva scoperto qualcosa di interessante fra i fascicoli che stava studiando, mi limitai a invitarl ad entrare senza nemmeno alzare la testa dalla scrivania. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, mi voltai verso la porta, e mi resi conto che no, decisamente non si trattava di Remus.  
Alhena, che grazie al cielo si era cambiata ed indossava di nuovo i jeans e la felpa con cui era partita quella mattina, se ne stava sulla soglia della mia camera, tormentandosi una ciocca di capelli con la mano sinistra.  
Vedendola, balzai in piedi, e le feci cenno di entrare.  
“Alhena, che c'è?”  
Temevo fosse successo qualcosa, perché non mi spiegavo altrimenti come, dopo la notte precedente, lei avesse deciso di venire a bussare alla mia porta.  
Per tutta risposta, lei si richiuse con attenzione la porta alle spalle, si voltò lentamente a fissarmi, e mi baciò. Più che baciarmi, sarebbe più corretto dire che mi si gettò fra le braccia con un gesto quasi disperato, cercandomi le labbra con urgenza, come se quell'unico gesto potesse raddrizzare il mondo. Questo suo scatto improvviso mi lasciò per un attimo interdetto, ma ben presto, prima che potessi accorgermi di quello che stava succedendo, fu il mio corpo a reagire per me: la strinsi istintivamente fra le braccia, ricambiando il bacio con la sua stessa urgenza. Affondandole una mano fra i capelli, notai che erano ancora un po' umidi, come se fosse uscita da poco dalla doccia. Pensai che era una cosa così stupida preoccuparmi dello stato dei suoi capelli proprio mentre la ragazza che la notte precedente mi aveva rifiutato mi baciava come se fosse l'ultima cosa che avrebbe fatto al mondo e mi sospingeva delicatamente verso il letto, ma non riuscii a trattenermi. Non volevo pensare a niente, se non al fatto che Alhena era lì, fra le mie braccia, e che le mie gambe ormai sfioravano il bordo del materasso, e che era così facile lasciarmi cadere su quel letto trascinando con me Alhena, e che era bello sentirla muoversi su di me per non perdere l'equilibrio, mentre lei continuava a baciarmi come se fosse il gesto più naturale che noi due potessimo compiere.  
Poi però, con un sospiro di consapevolezza, mi tornò alla mente tutto quello che era successo la notte precedente, quello che ci eravamo detti - che io avevo detto, e quello che Alhena non aveva detto - e mi resi conto che tutto questo era sbagliato. Non poteva continuare così, fra di noi: era evidente che avevamo un grosso problema nel comunicare, e se ora avessimo continuato a fare quello che stavamo facendo senza dire nemmeno una parola, non avremmo fatto altro che peggiorare il tutto, rovinando ancora di più un rapporto che sembrava già irrecuperabile.  
Con un enorme sforzo di volontà mi staccai da lei, e, con il respiro ancora un po' affannato, mi sollevai a sedere.  
“Alhena, che cosa vuol dire tutto questo?”  
Un po' spaesata, Alhena si sollevò a sua volta, e rimase seduta con le gambe a penzoloni oltre l'orlo del materasso, senza guardarmi.  
“Pensavo... che ti piacessi.”  
Io sospirai, e per un attimo fui tentato di allungare un braccio e attirarla di nuovo a me e di riprendere a baciarla come se questo fosse sufficiente a spiegare tutto, ma sapevo che sarebbe stato sbagliato. Dovevamo chiarire quella situazione una volta per tutte, anche se questo avrebbe significato rovinare definitivamente quello straccio di rapporto che avevamo creato.  
“Sì, ma non puoi arrivare qui dal nulla e fare così. Non può funzionare, così.”  
Alhena balzò in piedi, con lo sguardo basso, e sussurrò:  
“Scusami. Non succederà più."  
Fece per andare verso la porta, ma con uno scatto io la raggiunsi e mi frapposi tra lei e il corridoio. Non l'avrei lasciata andare via così, di nuovo senza chiarire niente, perché sentivo che stavamo esaurendo le nostre occasioni di trovare un dialogo e un punto in comune.  
“Alhena, le cose non funzionano così. Non puoi fare qualcosa, e poi semplicemente andartene, ignorando tutto, come se non fosse successo niente. Forse sono l'ultima persona al mondo che dovrebbe parlare così, ma le situazioni vanno affrontate, soprattutto se coinvolgono più di una persona.”  
Lei si strinse le braccia al petto, senza guardarmi, e disse solo:  
“Scusami.”  
Io sospirai. Avrei preferito che Alhena urlasse, che la smettesse di scusarsi e che reagisse come aveva sempre fatto, con forza e determinazione, perché quel silenzio e quella remissività erano qualcosa di nuovo, qualcosa che da lei non mi aspettavo e che non sapevo come affrontare.  
“Ascolta, ieri quello che ho cercato di dirti è che tu mi piaci. No so come sia successo, e non so cosa potrebbe succedere, perché decisamente non sono nella condizione di offrire una relazione sana a nessuno, però è successo. Non mi aspetto nulla, so bene che quello che abbiamo fatto era solo sesso, e mi dispiace se ho cambiato le cose, però ora tu non puoi arrivare qui senza dire una parola e baciarmi a quel modo.”  
Mi era costato molto riuscire a esprimere quei pochi concetti, e sapevo che forse non avevano nemmeno la giusta incisività, ma mi rendevo anche conto che era la cosa migliore che le avessi mai detto. Non avevo urlato, non avevo lasciato che la parte più incontrollabile della mia mente prendesse il sopravvento, non l'avevo presa per un braccio e sbattuta contro un muro. Avevo detto la verità, ed ero pronto ad ascoltare il suo rifiuto. Avrebbe fatto male, certo, ma almeno dopo avrei potuto cominciare a staccarmi da quella situazione assurda, e forse dimenticare tutto.  
La reazione di Alhena, di nuovo, mi lasciò senza parole. Distese le braccia lungo i fianchi, fece qualche passo verso di me e affondò il viso contro il mio petto. D'istinto, le posai una mano sulla schiena, e cominciai ad accarezzarla piano. Era una situazione surreale, e sembrava che al primo movimento brusco tutto sarebbe esploso in mille pezzi. Quando ormai ero convinto che Alhena non avrebbe mai parlato, giunse invece la sua voce, un sussurro soffocato:  
“E' possibile che tu sia davvero così cieco?”  
A queste parole mi immobilizzai all'istante, e lei finalmente si staccò da me, guardandomi negli occhi. Aveva il viso arrossato, e temevo che fra poco avrebbe ricominciato a piangere.  
“Cazzo, Sirius, è da prima che tu mi baciassi che... che ti sei infilato nella mia testa!”  
“Che cosa?”  
Non ero certo di aver capito dove lei volesse andare a parare.  
“Già” Alhena abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, ma non smise di parlare, anzi si gettò in un fiume in piena senza nemmeno prendere fiato: “E non sai quanto la cosa mi facesse incazzare, perché tu con me sei sempre stato uno stronzo senza che io te ne dessi motivo, e più mi stizzivo per il tuo comportamento, più volevo solo che tu mi inchiodassi contro il muro del salotto e mi sbattessi fino a farmi dimenticare il mio nome”.  
A questo punto si interruppe, mi fissò con gli occhi sgranati mentre le gote e il collo le si tingevano di un rosso acceso, poi affondò il viso fra le mani, gemendo.  
“Oddio, non volevo dirlo esattamente così. Scusa. E' che quando sono nervosa è difficile tenere a freno l'Alhena adolescente e sboccata.”  
Ridemmo entrambi, e in qualche modo la tensione sembrò sciogliersi, almeno un pochino. Alhena fece un sospiro che era a metà tra una risata e un singhiozzo, poi riprese a parlare senza sosta:  
“E poi tu mi hai baciata, e ho pensato che forse facendo sesso avremmo trovato un punto in cui andare d'accordo, ma mi sono accorta che mi faceva stare bene su un piano diverso da quello meramente fisico, e non aveva senso. Quando abbiamo dormito assieme, sono stata bene, bene come non avrei mai pensato di poter stare con te, e poi sono stata male, perché sapevo che per te invece era solo qualche altra cosa, e non sarebbe mai potuto essere diversamente, perché io non ho mai avuto una relazione che andasse oltre il sesso, perché non sono capace di stare con le persone in quel senso, e in ogni caso tu avresti bisogno di avere accanto una persona matura e forte, che sappia davvero starti vicino e che possa essere un punto fermo, mentre io non riesco nemmeno a mantenere in piedi me stessa e...”  
A quel punto le posai entrambe le mani sulle spalle, scuotendola delicatamente. Avevo paura che sarebbe svenuta per mancanza di ossigeno se avesse continuato a parlare a quel modo, senza nemmeno respirare.  
“Alhena, fermati un secondo. Prendi fiato!”  
Le sorrisi, e lei sorrise mi sorrise di rimando, e in quel momento avrei voluto mandare a quel paese tutti i miei propositi di chiarimento e baciare quel sorriso fino impararlo a memoria.  
“Non sono brava con le parole, come avrai notato. Ieri sera mi hai spaventata, perché non mi aspettavo che io potessi davvero piacerti per qualcosa che non fosse il sesso, e continuo a non esserne certa, e ho fatto quello che faccio sempre quando mi sento emotivamente vulnerabile. Sono scappata. E mi dispiace. Questa sera speravo che baciarti sarebbe bastato a farti capire tutto, ma evidentemente le cose non funzionano così.”  
Mi sorrise di nuovo, un po' incerta, e io le accarezzai piano le spalle.  
“Il mio intuito in queste faccende è un po' fuori allenamento, temo.”  
Rimanemmo per un po' immobili, a osservarci con circospezione, entrambi un po' a corto di parole, fino a quando lei disse:  
“Non sono sicura che tutto questo andrà a finire nel migliore dei modi, sai?”  
Io risi, aggrottando le sopracciglia: chi mai avrebbe potuto averne la certezza? Però ormai era inutile provare a tirarsi indietro, non dopo che finalmente eravamo arrivati a parlarci con questa sincerità.  
“Non ne sono sicuro nemmeno io, se è per questo. Però, se continuiamo ad ignorarci sicuramente finiremo per farci più male che altro, no? Quindi tanto vale provare a vedere cosa viene fuori.”  
Alhena annuì, e finalmente si sporse verso di me, abbracciandomi. Io la strinsi piano, cercando di assaporare ogni momento. Mi sentivo la testa confusa e leggera, come se avessi bevuto mezza bottiglia di Sangue di Chimera, ma era, per una volta, una confusione estremamente piacevole.  
Con una mano, le scostai i capelli dal viso, rivelando i suoi occhi accesi e luminosi, e il suo sorriso. Non avevo idea di dove ci avrebbe portato tutto questo, ma sapevo che l'unica cosa giusta da fare, ora, era chinarmi su quel sorriso, e baciarlo con una consapevolezza con cui non l'avevo mai baciato.   
  



	22. Stabat Mater

Capitolo 22  
Stabat Mater

 

I vetri della finestra erano scossi dal tamburellare incessante della pioggia, una pioggia battente e continua che sembrava far vibrare l'intera casa, ma era un suono estremamente rassicurante. Tutto, in quella notte, mi sembrava rassicurante: la luce fioca e giallastra dei lampioni che entrava dalla finestra fra le tende ancora scostate e mi permetteva di scorgere le sagome degli oggetti che riempivano la stanza, quella sensazione di stanchezza appagata che pervadeva ogni muscolo del mio corpo, e infine anche il formicolio e l'insensibilità che avevano iniziato a invadere il mio braccio sinistro, allungato sotto la schiena di Alhena.  
Eravamo distesi in silenzio l'uno accanto all'altra, ma non avevamo bisogno di parlare. Sentivo il calore della sua gamba nuda a contatto con la mia, udivo il suono lieve del suo respiro che era tornato regolare e tranquillo, avvertivo ogni tanto alcuni suoi piccoli movimenti, mentre la pioggia fuori cadeva incessante e ci avvolgeva in una bolla di calore, e mi sentivo appagato e sereno.  
Se ripensavo a quanto ero stato male quel giorno, al pessimo umore che mi aveva portato a chiudermi in camera dopo cena, non avrei mai potuto immaginare che la giornata si sarebbe conclusa in questo modo, con i miei vestiti mescolati alla rinfusa sul pavimento assieme a quelli di Alhena, e con la consapevolezza che questa volta non avevamo solo fatto sesso, ma stavamo cercando di fare anche qualche cosa di più.

Improvvisamente, Alhena si riscosse, si sollevò a sedere e gettò le sue gambe affusolate oltre il bordo del letto. Osservando la sua schiena sottile guizzare mentre si metteva in piedi, le domandai, un po' sorpreso e deluso:  
“Te ne vai?”  
Lei prese a raccogliere i suoi vestiti da terra, e disse, senza guardarmi:  
“Vado in bagno.”  
“Poi torni?”  
Alhena mi fissò, ancora vestita solo a metà, e chiese:  
“Vuoi che torni?”  
Non riuscivo a vederle il viso, ma ero certo che stesse sorridendo.  
“Mi piacerebbe.”  
L'ultima volta che eravamo stati insieme ero stato io, anche se involontariamente, ad allontanarla: ora volevo essere certo che questa volta sapesse che la sua compagnia mi era estremamente gradita anche dopo il sesso.  
Alhena uscì dalla stanza senza rispondermi, ed io mi allungai pigramente a prendere la bacchetta che avevo lasciato sul comodino. In momenti come questi, quando la pigrizia e il languore prendevano il sopravvento, ringraziavo Merlino di essere un mago, e di poter lanciare un semplice incantesimo di pulizia senza dovermi alzare e abbandonare le coperte calde.  
Rimasi immobile ad ascoltare il suono carezzevole della pioggia per diversi minuti, cercando di allontanare ogni domanda e riflessione sull'ora appena trascorsa. Sapevo che presto mi sarei dovuto interrogare su quanto era successo, ma ora come ora volevo solo godermi le sensazioni positive che mi avvolgevano, senza sforzarmi di pensare a niente. Non volevo pensare al futuro, alle conseguenze, alle implicazioni. Sarebbe arrivato il momento anche per quello, ma ora volevo accontentarmi di quel calore nel petto.   
Mi sentivo ormai le palpebre pesanti, e temevo che presto avrei ceduto al sonno - del resto, la notte scorsa avevo a malapena chiuso occhio - quando sentii il cigolio della porta della mia camera che si riapriva, e vidi i contorni della figura di Alhena avvicinarsi lentamente al mio letto. Quando fu a pochi passi da me, si fermò, esitante.  
“Che c'è?”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, sedendosi finalmente sul letto.  
“Niente. Mi sembra tutto così assurdo. Un assurdo buono, eh, ma assurdo.”  
Capivo benissimo quello che intendeva dire, perché era esattamente la stessa cosa che io stavo provando da quando era entrata come una furia nella mia stanza, qualche ora prima.  
“Non sei obbligata a rimanere, se ti sembra una cosa troppo forzata. A me farebbe piacere, ma capisco benissimo se preferisci prenderti più tempo.”  
Mi ritrovai a ripensare alla sera prima della sua partenza per quella missione, e mi maledissi un po': chissà, se quella volta avessi pensato mezzo secondo, prima di parlare, e avessi detto una cosa del genere invece di farle capire tutt'altro, forse le cose tra di noi sarebbero andate diversamente. Forse avremmo avuto una conversazione come quella di questa sera molto prima, e ci saremmo risparmiati litigate e sofferenze... cercai di riscuotermi: era inutile ormai pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, quello che contava era cercare di mantenere le cose su un binario positivo e non rovinare tutto come facevo di solito.  
Per tutta risposta, Alhena si infilò sotto le coperte, e venne a rannicchiarsi al mio fianco, lasciandosi abbracciare.  
Avvertendo il calore del suo corpo di fianco a me, tutta la mia sonnolenza sembrò svanire, anche se sapevo che avrei fatto meglio a cercare di riposare un po', o l'indomani avrei avuto la stessa prontezza di riflessi di un Troll di Montagna.  
giudicare dal modo in cui Alhena continuava a cambiare posizione, però, realizzai che lei non sembrava per niente disposta a lasciarsi andare.   
Alla fine, per spezzare quel silenzio che cominciava a farsi imbarazzante, le domandai:  
“Va tutto bene?”  
La sua risposta fu un verso inarticolato, che non seppi come interpretare, e alla fine lei si sciolse dal mio abbraccio, stendendosi supina al mio fianco. La luce dei lampioni era troppo flebile perché potessi vederla in viso, ma presto mi giunse la sua voce, che suonava un po' trattenuta.  
“Silente non voleva parlarmi di nulla che avesse a che fare con l'Ordine, oggi.”  
Quasi mi ero dimenticato che lei quel giorno era stata convocata dall'anziano mago. Avevo avuto così tante cose a cui pensare che non mi ero nemmeno fermato a riflettere sul perché l'uomo l'avesse voluta vedere di persona.  
“Ah no?”  
“No.”  
Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, in cui mi chiesi se lei avesse davvero voglia di parlarne, poi Alhena riprese a sussurrare:  
“Voleva parlarmi di mia madre. A quanto pare, la Guaritrice Kay la sta visitando almeno tre volte alla settimana. Mia madre sta morendo.”  
Alhena aveva parlato con voce piatta, come se questa notizia non fosse per lei di alcuna importanza, ma io l'avevo sentita irrigidirsi come una corda di violino. Allungai un braccio, cercandole la mano, ma trovai solo il suo fianco sottile.  
“Mi dispiace, Alhena.”  
“A me no.”  
Esclamò, con voce dura, ma subito dopo si voltò di nuovo verso di me, nascondendo il viso contro il mio petto e stringendosi convulsamente a me. Non stava piangendo, ma era evidente che fosse tutt'altro che indifferente alla situazione. Io presi ad accarezzarle piano la nuca e la schiena, aspettando che si tranquillizzasse e che decidesse di continuare a parlare. O che non ne parlasse affatto, e semplicemente si addormentasse, o che avesse una qualsiasi reazione.  
Dopo un po', sentii finalmente il suo corpo rilassarsi, e mi giunse la sua voce, semi-soffocata dalle coperte che si era tirata fin quasi sopra la testa:  
“E' sempre stata di salute piuttosto debole, sia fisicamente che mentalmente. C'erano volte in cui era semplicemente troppo debole per alzarsi dal letto, e non la vedevamo per magari una settimana intera. Dopo la morte di Hector, le cose sono precipitate: ha smesso di provare interesse per qualsiasi cosa, e si è rinchiusa in casa. Non ha letteralmente più messo il naso fuori, non è più uscita nemmeno in giardino o sulla terrazza."  
La testa di Alhena riemerse dalle coperte solo per il tempo che le servì per nascondere il viso nell'incavo del mio collo. Io continuai ad accarezzarle piano i capelli, senza parlare. Non volevo forzarla nel suo racconto, e dopo un attimo di silenzio, fu lei stessa a riprendere:  
“Non sono mai riuscita a provare molta compassione per le sue scenate da madre addolorata, dato che in fin dei conti l'ha ammazzato lei.”  
Più Alhena parlava, più provavo compassione per la bambina che doveva essere stata, che a undici anni si era ritrovata ad elaborare un simile lutto mentre sua madre andava completamente fuori di testa.  
“Lei non mi ha più rivolto direttamente la parola dal giorno in cui Hector è morto: per un po' di tempo sono stata io a non voler parlare con nessuno, poi lei ha cominciato ad evitarmi, e io sono andata a scuola. Per tre anni, durante le vacanze estive sono tornata a casa, e per tre anni lei a malapena mi ha vista. Cenava nella sua stanza, e quando capitava che ci incontrassimo in un corridoio, lei abbassava semplicemente lo sguardo e passava oltre, come se io fossi un ritratto.”  
Si interruppe di nuovo, e io non sapevo che cosa dire. Tutto ciò era semplicemente malato, ed era assurdo che nessuno fosse intervenuto per sistemare le cose in quella famiglia. Poi ricordai che quella storia era cominciata durante la guerra, e che i Macnair erano notoriamente dei sostenitori di Voldemort - nonostante fossero riusciti a sfuggire ad Azkaban, quasi tutti sapevano come stavano in realtà le cose - dunque non c'era da stupirsi che la comunità magica li avesse isolati e ignorati, lasciandoli soli a risolvere i propri problemi, fregandosene dei bambini che sarebbero rimasti incastrati in quella spirale di follia.  
“Tuo padre non ha mai cercato di fare nulla?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, emettendo un verso sprezzante.  
“Mio padre? A mio padre non è mai fregato niente di quella pazza di sua moglie. Ha sposato Anikò Fahér solo perché era bella e ricca, l'erede di una famiglia Purosangue emigrata da Budapest per cercare di trovare un ambiente in cui non fossero arrivati i pettegolezzi sulla follia che serpeggiava in diverse generazioni. Si è accorto subito che era mezza pazza, ma era bella, ricca e sapeva badare al patrimonio, e questo gli bastava. Ha fatto dei figli perché i figli servono ad ereditare il patrimonio e a portare avanti il nome della famiglia, tutto qui. Quando si è accorto che la follia di sua moglie stava peggiorando, ha semplicemente smesso di passare troppe notti a casa, così da essere certo di non venir disturbato, e per lui è sempre stato tutto perfetto così.”  
Alhena era diventata di nuovo un fiume in piena, e io pensai che fosse meglio lasciarla sfogare. La strinsi di più a me, sentendo che aveva ricominciato ad irrigidirsi, mentre lei continuava:  
“Quando mi ha mandato in missione a sorvegliare la casa dei miei, Silente sapeva di tutto questo. Secondo lui, il fatto che non abbia mai risolto o affrontato nessuno dei problemi che ci sono tra me e mia madre mi sta portando a covare troppa rabbia e risentimento, e vorrebbe che ora, visto che sono una donna adulta e non più una ragazzina spaventata, provassi a parlarle un'ultima volta.”  
La voce di Alhena si era fatta leggermente tremante e insicura, ma sembrava al tempo stesso decisa a buttarefuori tutto quello che aveva dentro.  
“E' anche per questo che Silente mi ha chiesto di andare lì. Non so, forse si aspettava che semplicemente mangiassi biscotti in salotto chiacchierando allegramente dei vecchi tempi con lei, una cosa del tipo Oh, madre, ti trovo un po' pallida. Ah, avete spostato un po' di mobili? Peccato, sai era così bello quel divano blu, sì, proprio quello su cui è morto il tuo primogenito, te lo ricordi? A proposito, non ho mai avuto occasione di chiedere che fine avete fatto fare al suo corpo, immagino che avergli almeno dato una tomba sarebbe stato troppo civile per i Macnair..."  
La voce di Alhena si spezzò, mentre la sentivo scossa da un leggero tremito. La strinsi ancora di più a me, incapace di trovare delle parole da pronunciare. Avevo sempre pensato che Walden Macnair fosse un essere spregevole, un uomo che, dato il suo patrimonio, non avrebbe avuto bisogno di lavorare, ma faceva il boia per l'Ufficio per la Regolazione delle Creature Magiche perché godeva nell'ammazzare delle bestie. Mano a mano che scoprivo nuove cose sulla famiglia di Alhena, però, mi rendevo conto che forse questo era l'ultimo dei problemi di quelle persone.   
Mi stupii che Silente avesse cercato di rimandare Alhena in quella casa, pur sapendo quello che ci avrebbe trovato. Alhena aveva tagliato i ponti con quella famiglia, e più cose scoprivo su di loro, più mi sembrava che quella fosse l'unica cosa sensata da fare: si trattava di semplice spirito di autoconservazione. Non vedevo in che modo le sarebbe stato di giovamento obbligarla a rivivere qualcosa di tanto brutto.  
"Non l'ho fatto, ovviamente” proseguì Alhena, con la voce leggermente più ferma “Ma ora Silente sostiene che la sua salute sia molto peggiorata, e secondo questa guaritrice Kay mia madre non sopravviverà oltre la primavera. Silente crede che dovrei cercare di non aggiungere rimpianti e rimorsi a tutto quello che la mia famiglia mi ha lasciato in eredità. Dice che dovrei rivedere mia madre almeno una volta, da adulta, per poter davvero cercare di chiudere con il passato-”  
Finalmente Alhena smise di nascondere il suo viso, ma si distese al mio fianco, sospirando. Da un certo punto di vista, potevo capire quello che intendeva Silente: io stesso ogni tanto mi chiedevo cosa sarebbe successo, se solo avessi potuto parlare un'ultima volta con i miei genitori. Forse avremmo potuto trovare un punto di incontro, una minuscola scintilla di vicinanza. Certo non avremmo mai potuto ricostruire un rapporto sano, non in tempi brevi, ma forse avremmo potuto provare ad avvicinarci. Tuttavia, la situazione della mia famiglia, nonostante tutto, non era nemmeno lontanamente paragonabile a quella di Alhena.  
Silente non poteva davvero pensare che Alhena tornasse a parlare con delle persone del genere, era assurdo. Mi chiesi che cosa doveva essere passato per la testa di Alhena quel pomeriggio, che cosa fosse stata costretta a ricordare, e di nuovo mi ritrovai a maledire Silente: sapevo che i suoi intenti erano buoni, lo potevo capire, ma le persone non erano dei burattini nelle sue mani, i loro sentimenti, per lo meno, non potevano essere piegati per adattarsi alla storia che lui avrebbe voltuto vedere. 

Mi resi conto che avrei dovuto dire qualcosa, cercare di rispondere in qualche modo al racconto di Alhena, consolarla o distrarla, ma non riuscivo a trovare delle parole adatte. Ogni parola empatica mi sarebbe sembrata di una banalità sconcertante, e parlare d'altro mi sarebbe sembrato insensibile, così mi limitai a continuare a tenerla stretta, accarezzandole lentamente la schiena.  
Dopo un silenzio che mi parve infinito, lei chiese:  
"Non sono un mostro se mi sento quasi sollevata all'idea che mia madre possa morire, vero?"  
Nel buio, io mi voltai su un fianco, e le cercai il viso con le labbra.  
"No che non lo sei."  
Le baciai piano la fronte, accarezzandole una guancia, per niente sorpreso di trovare la traccia di una lacrima.  
"E non sono un mostro nemmeno se a volte invece mi sembra di provare dispiacere per la morte della donna che ha ucciso mio fratello?"  
La baciai di nuovo, non riuscendo nemmeno ad immaginare il tormento interiore che doveva agitarla in questo momento.  
"Alhena, sei un'essere umano. E gli esseri umani provano emozioni contraddittorie anche per le cose più banali. Sono sinceramente stupito che tu ora stia riuscendo a fare dei discorsi coerenti. In una situazione del genere, troverei normale reazioni anche più contraddittorie delle tue.”  
Alhena emise una mezza risata mista ad un singhiozzo, poi mi abbracciò, sospirando.  
Rimanemmo immobili per un po', fino a quando mi sembrò che lei fosse tornata a rilassarsi del tutto, e disse:  
"Scusami, avrei voluto che questa notte andasse diversamente, non avrei mai voluto ammorbarti con questa bella storia. Sono una cretina."  
Fu il mio turno di soffocare una risata: in effetti, non era esattamente la chiacchierata più romantica che una persona potesse immaginare, pensando alla prima notte trascorsa più o meno consapevolmente insieme, ma immaginai che io e lei non potessimo aspettarci nulla di diverso. Oltretutto, avevo intuito quanto Alhena fosse poco propensa ad aprirsi e a parlare di sé, quindi sapevo che il fatto che mi avesse raccontato tutto questo era in realtà un gesto più intimo di tutti i baci e le carezze che avremmo potuto scambiarci.   
Rotolai supino, senza smettere di abbracciarla, trascinandola così sopra di me.  
"Non provare nemmeno a scusarti per una cosa del genere, ok? Ti ricordo che sei pur sempre a letto con la persona più egocentrica, complessata e paranoica dell'Ordine, quindi ti assicuro che per una volta concentrarmi sui tormenti altrui non può che farmi bene."  
Alhena mi tastò con attenzione il viso, come se mi stesse studiando, e poi sussurrò:  
"La persona più complessata e paranoica dell'Ordine, dici? Non avevo capito di essere a letto con Malocchio."  
Scoppiammo a ridere entrambi, baciandoci come due adolescenti impacciati nascosti dietro un arazzo ad Hogwarts.


	23. Il velo dipinto

“E' una cosa inaudita. Fedra Harpers non aveva nemmeno completato la specializzazione per diventare Guaritrice. Non avrebbe dovuto nemmeno presenziare al ricovero di quel pover'uomo, se davvero avessero voluto tenere le cose nascoste. Non possono cominciare a licenziare tutti quelli che vedono qualcosa fuori posto, o la gente comincerà davvero a farsi qualche domanda.”  
Tonks riuscì miracolosamente a pronunciare tutto ciò senza mai smettere di ingurgitare la coscia di pollo che aveva nel piatto, brandendo rabbiosamente una copia dell'Eco Magico. In una delle ultime pagine campeggiava una foto sfocata dell'atrio affollato del San Mungo, accanto al titolo: SCANDALO AL SAN MUNGO: TIROCINANTE ALLONTANATA DAL POSTO DI LAVORO PER ESSERSI OPPOSTA ALLE PROCEDURE ANTIQUATE DEL GUARITORE ANZIANO MORGAN.  
L'articolo era breve e privo di dettagli, ma era già piuttosto significativo che la cosa fosse arrivata ai giornali. D'accordo, ad un giornale come l'Eco Magico, che era famoso più che altro per pubblicare pezzi scadenti e pieni di imprecisioni con il solo scopo di far chiacchierare malignamente dei personaggi più in vista della Comunità Magica - si trattava pur sempre della redazione dove una giovane Rita Skeeter si era fatta le ossa - ma era comunque un giornale con tiratura nazionale.  
“Peccato solo che questa Harpers non abbia capito niente di tutto quello che è successo. E comunque non ha certo fatto pubblicare l'articolo per amore di verità, ma solo per ripicca per essere stata cacciata” aggiunse, cupo, Remus.  
A quanto pareva, infatti, la notte di Capodanno il babbano torturato da Bellatrix ed Avery era stato soccorso dal Guaritore Morgan e da una equipe attentamente selezionata, composta soprattutto da Guaritori affiliati al Ministero e fedeli a Caramell. Tuttavia, per qualche motivo era stata coinvolta anche la giovane Fedra Harpers, una tirocinante che non aveva ancora terminato la scuola di specializzazione, forse ritenendo che la ragazza non avrebbe fatto domande e si sarebbe limitata ad eseguire gli ordini dei Guaritori più esperti. In ogni caso, la ragazza era intelligente, e aveva intuito quali fossero le reali cause che avevano ridotto il babbano in fin di vita, pur non avendo collegato questo fatto ai Mangiamorte evasi o alla versione di Silente sul ritorno di Voldemort. Quando il babbano era deceduto, la ragazza aveva scoperto che i Guaritori avevano modificato la cartella clinica dell'uomo, sostenendo che il babbano si fosse ridotto in quello stato per una massiccia assunzione si sostanze stupefacenti babbane, e che era poi stato trovato privo di conoscenza dal mago Philip Fitzgerald, il quale in preda alla preoccupazione per la vita dell'uomo non era stato in grado di attivare i servizi di soccorso babbano e aveva preferito trasportare l'uomo nell'unico ospedale che conoscesse, ossia il San Mungo. Qui i Guaritori avevano fatto il possibile per salvarlo, ma senza successo. Fedra Harpers aveva trovato molto sospetta tutta questa storia, e così aveva cominciato a parlare di quello che aveva visto con gli altri tirocinanti, fino a quando la direzione dell'Ospedale aveva pensato di metterla a tacere allontanandola dal San Mungo con un pretesto banale.  
La ragazza si era dunque rivolta all'Eco Magico, e ne era venuto fuori un pezzo assurdo secondo cui la Harpers era stata cacciata dall'Ospedale perché aveva cercato di suggerire al Guaritore Anziano Morgan un metodo innovativo per curare un babbano ricoverato in seguito ad un incidente con qualche mago che a Capodanno doveva aver alzato un po' troppo il gomito, e quando il Guaritore Anziano non aveva seguito il suo consiglio, vedendosi morire davanti il paziente, l'Ospedale aveva preferito allontanare la ragazza per non screditare i Guaritori più famosi e rispettati della struttura.  
Insomma, l'articolo era un disastro, ma quantomeno si menzionava il fatto che un babbano fosse stato ridotto in fin di vita da un mago.  
Peccato solo che l'articolo fosse finito fra le ultime pagine, dunque le poche persone che avrebbero potuto domandarsi come mai un babbano era finito ricoverato al San Mungo in seguito all'attacco di un mago o di una strega senza che in proposito venisse aperta alcuna indagine probabilmente non avrebbero mai resistito a tutte le stronzate pubblicate nelle prime pagine, e avrebbero buttato il giornale nel camino prima di arrivare al terzo articolo.  
In effetti il Ministero aveva compiuto una mossa poco saggia: iniziare a licenziare le persone solo perché osavano affermare ciò che vedevano, a lungo andare, si sarebbe ritorto contro di loro, perché le voci sarebbero circolate comunque e la gente avrebbe iniziato a chiedersi che cosa stessero cercando di nascondere.  
“E questa Harpers ora che ha intenzione di fare?” chiesi, domandandomi se questa donna avrebbe perseverato nella sua battaglia per screditare la corruzione del San Mungo, e se questo in qualche modo sarebbe potuto tornare utile anche a noi. Tonks si strinse nelle spalle, deglutendo rumorosamente l'ultimo boccone di carne che aveva nel piatto.  
“Non so, ma sospettiamo che sia una che vuole solo sistemarsi. Probabilmente le offriranno qualche indennizzo per il suo silenzio, o un buon posto di lavoro in un ufficio dove non possa vedere niente di pericoloso, e lei sarà felice così.”  
Remus, Alhena e Tonks ripresero a parlare stancamente di tutta quella storia, ma ormai avevamo analizzato la questione in ogni dettaglio durante la cena, così io mi concessi di distrarmi.  
Mi chiesi chi fosse quel babbano: Kingsley aveva fatto il suo nome un paio di volte, ma non riuscivo a ricordarlo. Persino noi, che ci fregiavamo di apertura mentale e di essere completamente diversi dai Mangiamorte, non avevamo mai prestato troppa attenzione a quell'uomo, considerandolo solamente un babbano sfortunato. Non lo chiamavamo praticamente mai per nome, né ci eravamo preoccupati di sapere chi fosse o che cosa stesse facendo la sera in cui era stato attaccato da Bellatrix e Avery, e certo non ci eravamo premurati di raccontare la verità alla sua famiglia. Naturalmente sarebbe stato impossibile mettere nelle mani di babbani ignari di tutto certe informazioni, ma era ingiusto che da qualche parte ci fosse una famiglia che stava piangendo un suo caro pensando che fosse morto in un banale incidente, quando in realtà si trattava di un omicidio. Non c'erano molte alternative, e lo sapevo bene, ma le rare volte in cui mi concedevo di pensare a questo fatto mi sentivo il sangue ribollire nelle vene.

Mi riscossi solo quando sentii un tocco leggero sfiorarmi la coscia sinistra, e mi ritrovai lo sguardo intenso di Alhena puntato addosso.  
“Tutto a posto?” mi domandò in un sussurro, ed io annuii, cercando di tornare a concentrarmi su quello che mi circondava.  
Io e Alhena non avevamo avuto molte occasioni per stare soli e parlare negli ultimi giorni, perché lei aveva ricominciato a lavorare a pieno regime, e con la fine delle vacanze natalizie tutti i membri dell'Ordine avevano ricominciato con i loro doveri, per cui anche i turni di guardia al Ministero erano per lei aumentati. Trascorreva quasi tutte le notti all'Ufficio Misteri, e quando era a Grimmauld Place non aveva molto tempo per fare qualcosa che non fosse dormire o mangiare. In realtà per lei era sempre stato così: anche prima di Natale passava davvero poco tempo a Grimmauld Place, solo che io non ci facevo caso.  
Dopo quella prima notte passata insieme, in effetti, non avevamo mai passato più di mezz'ora nella stessa stanza, e il più delle volte questo era accaduto durante l'ora dei pasti, in compagnia di altra gente: in questi momenti tra di noi c'era un certo imbarazzo, come se entrambi non avessimo la minima idea di come comportarci. Quando restavamo soli, poi, il tempo era talmente poco che era impossibile pensare di intavolare una conversazione seria, e così ci limitavamo a sussurrarci idiozie e a ridacchiare come due idioti.  
E a baciarci con la stessa foga di due ragazzini nascosti in un corridoio durante il cambio delle lezioni.  
Decisamente, avevamo bisogno di un po' di tempo per poter parlare e cercare di capire cosa ci stesse succedendo esattamente, ma dovevo ammettere che, nonostante l'imbarazzo, non mi dispiaceva del tutto essere sempre cosciente della posizione che Alhena occupava in una stanza, né mi infastidiva quel nostro cercarci un po' impacciato ma pieno di buone intenzioni.

Con un sospiro stanco, Alhena si alzò in piedi, e disse:  
“Io devo proprio andare, se arrivo al Ministero in ritardo Hestia mi uccide.”  
Salutò Remus e Tonks con un sorriso, e uscì dalla cucina a passi rapidi. Incurante dello sguardo curioso di Tonks - Remus stava sorridendo sommessamente al suo bicchiere di Acquaviola - io mi apprestai a seguirla.  
La raggiunsi proprio quando stava finendo di allacciarsi il mantello in salotto, e quando mi vide, mi sorrise, raggiante.  
Si lasciò abbracciare, cercandomi il viso con le labbra, e per un attimo pensai che avrei potuto trattenerla lì per tutta la sera, e al diavolo l'Ufficio Misteri.  
La sentii sorridere mentre la baciavo, e quando si staccò finalmente da me, mi sussurrò:  
“Hestia mi uccide davvero se le faccio fare tardi, lo sai che ha in casa due marmocchi sotto i cinque anni, e la baby-sitter alle 20.00 precise se ne va.”  
Sapevo che Alhena aveva ragione, ma sapevo anche che avevamo ancora qualche minuto prima che lei avesse dovuto realmente correre per non fare tardi. Del resto, lei non aveva fatto nemmeno un passo per allontanarsi da me, ma anzi, mi aveva stretto ancora di più.  
“Con chi sei di turno stanotte?”  
Era ormai impossibile pensare di mantenere un doppio turno di guardia anche di giorno, ma almeno la notte cercavamo di fare in modo che nessuno si ritrovasse solo all'Ufficio Misteri. Se proprio Voldemort voleva rimandare quel maledetto serpente all'Ufficio Misteri, era molto più probabile che avrebbe evitato di farlo quando il Ministero era pieno di lavoratori.  
“Con Kingsley.”  
“Bene. Almeno è qualcuno con qualcosa in testa, non come Dung. Stai comunque attenta.”  
Alhena alzò gli occhi al soffitto, fingendosi esasperata.  
“Stai diventando come Molly Weasley.”  
Mi diede un bacio rapido, e aggiunse: “Tanto ormai al San Mungo l'antidoto per il veleno di quel serpente l'hanno trovato, no?”  
“Sì”, risposi, scostandole una ciocca di capelli dal viso, “Ma preferirei che tu non ci finissi. I cani non sono ammessi in ospedale.”  
Alhena rise, scuotendo la testa. Nella luce fioca dell'ingresso, i segni scuri sotto i suoi occhi erano ancora più accentuati.  
“Sicura di non esagerare? Stai dormendo, cos'è, quattro ore a notte, e poi lavori tutto il giorno. E' un po' tanto, no?”  
Alhena ridacchiò di nuovo, mentre gettava una rapida occhiata alla pendola alle mie spalle.  
“E' più o meno da maggio che vado avanti così, direi che sono ritmi che posso sopportare.”  
Si sollevò in punta di piedi, e con aria maliziosa sussurrò:  
“Comunque, martedì mattina sono libera. E lunedì notte all'Ufficio Misteri ci andranno Arthur e Malocchio, quindi avrò tutto il tempo per riposare.”  
A giudicare da come era scesa a mordicchiarmi il collo dubitavo fortemente che avremmo passato la serata dormendo, ma dovevo ammettere che la prospettiva non mi dispiaceva per nulla.

La settimana trascorse lentamente: per la maggior parte del tempo passavo le mie giornate in compagnia dei verbali dei processi presieduti da Dorcas, mentre tutti gli altri membri dell'Ordine erano impegnati con i turni di guardia e altre missioni per cercare di avvicinarsi al luogo in cui si nascondevano i Mangiamorte. Sembrava infatti che Rockwood fosse stato avvistato dalle parti di Liverpool, ma dopo quell'unico avvistamento le acque erano tornate ad essere più calme di quelle di uno stagno.  
Finalmente arrivò il lunedì in cui Alhena non aveva turni di guardia notturni al Ministero né spettacoli che la tenessero impegnata fino alla sera tardi: dopo una cena per i miei gusti piuttosto affollata, finalmente eravamo riusciti a restare soli. C'era stato un attimo di imbarazzo quando Alhena aveva esitato ad imboccare il corridoio che portava alla mia camera, perché in effetti avevamo lasciato il salotto senza quasi scambiarci una parola. Alla fine però eravamo scoppiati a ridere, e tutto aveva ricominciato a scorrere in maniera estremamente naturale, come se fosse qualcosa che facevamo da una vita intera.

Nel primo pomeriggio aveva iniziato a nevicare, e non aveva ancora smesso. Quando restavamo in silenzio, riuscivamo a sentire il fruscio ovattato dei fiocchi di neve che grattavano lievi contro il vetro della mia finestra.  
Quel giorno Alhena era tornata a casa poco prima di cena fradicia e di pessimo umore, maledicendo i colleghi che le avevano rubato l'ombrello e il fatto che dovesse camminare per almeno un quarto d'ora prima di trovare un posto abbastanza isolato per materializzarsi, ma ora, avvolta nelle coperte del mio letto e con la guancia posata sul mio stesso cuscino, stava sorridendo pigramente.  
Io avevo posato una mano sulla sua vita, e la osservavo, curioso. Averla lì accanto era una sensazione che non riuscivo bene a classificare: mi sembrava tutto così strano, così surreale, e al tempo stesso mi pareva che quello fosse l'unico tassello della mia vita che fosse andato ad incastrarsi al posto giusto. Il corpo di Alhena disteso accanto al mio, i suoi occhi stanchi e sorridenti allacciati ai miei, i suoi capelli che si infilavano ovunque e che io non riuscivo a smettere di accarezzare, tutto questo mi sembrava qualcosa di completamente estraneo alla mai esistenza, e al tempo stesso se chiudevo per un attimo gli occhi tutto sembrava accadere in maniera perfettamente naturale.  
Allungando piano una mano ad accarezzarmi il fianco, Alhena chiese:  
“Dici che prima ho esagerato, con Molly?”  
Io trattenni a stento una risata, stringendomi nelle spalle. Be', sicuramente Molly non si sarebbe mai aspettata di vedere Alhena reagire a quel modo, ma immaginavo che sarebbe sopravvissuta al colpo.  
Evidentemente Molly Weasley era convinta che, dopo averci abituato ai suoi pranzi e alle sue cene per tutte le vacanze di Natale, ora che era tornata a vivere alla Tana saremmo morti di fame - ed in effetti, vedendo il contributo di Kreacher in cucina, forse non aveva nemmeno tutti i torti - così quella sera si era presentata a Grimmauld Place insieme ad Arthur.  
Dopo cena, Arthur aveva raggiunto Dedalus Diggle, che era appena rientrato da un turno di guardia al Ministero, e i due si erano immersi in una discussione piuttosto accesa.  
Io e Alhena stavamo dando una mano a Molly per finire di ripulire la cucina - la verità era che io speravo semplicemente che tutti se ne andassero il prima possibile, perché volevo restare solo con Alhena - e la donna non stava facendo altro che lamentarsi di suo figlio Charlie, che a suo dire non scriveva mai a casa abbastanza regolarmente, e anche quell'anno, nonostante il padre fosse in ospedale, non era tornato in patria per le vacanze. In realtà sapevamo che Charlie scriveva almeno una volta alla settimana, e per tutto il tempo in cui Arthur era stato al San Mungo aveva parlato con il padre tramite camino una sera sì e una no, ma Molly sembrava decisa ad ignorare tutto questo.  
“Io lo so che è un bravo ragazzo, studia tanto ed è uno dei migliori nella sua riserva, però vorrei solo che fosse più vicino. Quando Bill ha accettato quel posto di lavoro in Egitto, ho subito saputo che oltre a lui avrei perso anche Charlie, perché se Bill era andato all'estero, allora lo avrebbe fatto anche lui.”  
Facendo scorrere l'acqua sopra i piatti ormai puliti, io cercai di obiettare:  
“Molly, non hai perso nessun figlio. Charlie ultimamente è ancora più impegnato perché ha anche delle incombenze dell'Ordine da svolgere, ma Bill è addirittura tornato in Inghilterra!”  
Alhena tentò di lanciarmi un'occhiata che significava chiaramente “Taci!” ma ormai era tardi. Molly, che quella sera sembrava particolarmente propensa a lamentarsi, colse subito la palla al balzo per brandire uno strofinaccio come se fosse stata un'arma, e si lanciò in un discorso rabbioso:  
“Oh, certo, è tornato in Inghilterra solo per stare vicino a quella ragazza! E quando lei si sarà stancata per bene di lui, cosa succederà?”  
Mi guardò minacciosa, come se io potessi aver avuto una parte nella relazione che stava nascendo tra Bill e Fleur.  
Alhena, riponendo nei cassetti le posate pulite, cercò di intervenire tranquillizzando Molly:  
“Bill è tornato in Inghilterra per dare una mano all'Ordine, Molly, lo sai. Al massimo, è stata Fleur a fare domanda alla Gringott perché ci lavorava Bill, ma all'epoca si conoscevano appena, lei non credeva certo che tra loro sarebbe nato qualcosa di serio, tant'è che era convinta che dopo l'estate Bill sarebbe tornato in Egitto e lei sarebbe rimasta a Londra.”  
Ormai non era rimasta più alcuna traccia della cena appena consumata, ed io improvvisamente ebbi voglia di trovarmi da qualsiasi parte che non fosse quella cucina. Non avevo la minima intenzione di ritrovarmi intrappolato in una conversazione sulla vita sentimentale di Bill Weasley, ma Molly non sembrava intenzionata a mollare la presa.  
“Qualcosa di serio? Su, non esageriamo. Bill è un bravo ragazzo, ma lei... insomma, è ancora così giovane, posso capire che abbia preso una sbandata, ma è solo un capriccio adolescenziale...”  
Alhena aveva sbattuto con rabbia il cassetto delle posate, e si era voltata a guardare Molly con uno sguardo ardente. Molly, che probabilmente non si aspettava una reazione del genere da Alhena, rimase a bocca aperta a fissarla, mentre Alhena esplodeva:  
“Molly, adesso basta, sei davvero ridicola con questa storia. Lo so che Fleur a volte può essere piacevole come un dito nel... in un occhio, ma caspita, tu non le stai dando nemmeno mezza possibilità.”  
Avrei voluto lasciare la cucina, ma mi trovavo nell'angolo opposto rispetto alla porta, e per uscire avrei dovuto superare sia Alhena che Molly, la quale era atterrita davanti ad Alhena, che l'aveva sempre trattata con molto rispetto e accondiscendenza.  
“Non è questo il punto! Lei è una ragazzina viziata, abituata ad avere tutto quello che vuole, e così sta facendo con Bill, che è una bravissima persona ma è sempre finito con le ragazze sbagliate. Appena si comincerà ad annoiare, troverà qualcun altro, e Bill resterà di nuovo da solo.”  
Alhena aveva incrociato le braccia al petto, e fissava Molly adirata.  
“Il fatto che Fleur abbia in parte sangue Veela, e che quindi possa facilmente affascinare un uomo, non implica che lei debba per forza stancarsi di un ragazzo nel giro di una settimana. E tutta questa storia è assurda, credi davvero che Bill per lei sia solo un capriccio?”  
A quel punto avevo cominciato a sentirmi veramente a disagio: in tutta quella conversazione io non centravo nulla, e non volevo sentire assolutamente niente, così decisi di tenermi occupato iniziando a rimettere in ordine gli strofinacci puliti nell'ultimo cassetto della credenza. Un lavoro perfettamente inutile, ma del resto non avrei saputo che altro fare, altrimenti.  
“Be', lo conosce appena, non puoi certo pensare che sia qualche cosa di serio...”  
Alhena vece un verso sprezzante, prima di riprendere a parlare:  
“Nessuno può sapere quanto durerà fra di loro, ma la tua ostinazione a sminuire in questo modo la serietà di Fleur è veramente ridicola. Se credi che per lei Bill sia solo un capriccio, perché pensi che non si sia limitata a trasferirsi a Londra e a vederlo ogni tanto dopo il lavoro? Perché credi che si sia unita all'Ordine?”  
Molly impallidì, ma dopo un secondo di esitazione ritrovò la sua consueta verve.  
“Be', perché si tratta di combattere Tu-Sai-Chi, no? E quel povero ragazzo era un suo amico, hanno affrontato insieme il Torneo Tremaghi, questo ovviamente deve averla scossa...”  
“Ah, secondo te è per Diggory?” intervenne Alhena, le labbra tese in un'espressione che mi ricordò comicamente la faccia della McGrannitt quando era fuori di sé dalla rabbia.  
“Be', io non credo sia per Diggory. Ovviamente la sua morte l'ha sconvolta, ma per la miseria, lei viveva in Francia, dove Voldemort probabilmente non arriverà mai. Avrebbe potuto tranquillamente tornarsene al sicuro a casa, come hanno fatto tutti gli altri studenti di Beauxbatons e di Durmstrang e come presto faranno tutti coloro che avranno la possibilità di lasciare il Paese, e nessuno avrebbe mai preteso altro da lei.”  
Per la prima volta, mi ritrovai a prestare un po' di attenzione alla vita di Fleur: in effetti, non mi ero mai chiesto che cosa avesse spinto una ragazza così giovane ad imbarcarsi in una guerra che non la riguardava e che probabilmente non l'avrebbe mai riguardata. Qualunque persona saggia, sapendo cosa stava accadendo in Inghilterra, se ne sarebbe tornata a gambe levate nel suo Paese, senza nemmeno pensarci due volte.  
“Se credi che sia rimasta a combattere solo perché in linea di principio sarebbe giusto opporsi a Voldemort, ti sbagli. Il mondo è pieno di guerre, ma tutti ce ne preoccupiamo solamente quando queste toccano casa nostra, e Fleur è sicuramente una ragazza coraggiosa e con degli ideali decenti, ma non è certo una martire.”  
Molly rimase in silenzio, colpita da queste parole, e sperai che finalmente la conversazione fosse finita e di poter uscire da quella maledetta cucina. Invece, Alhena riprese a parlare:  
“Sì, sicuramente all'inizio si è interessata a Bill soprattutto per il suo aspetto, ma Merlino, come fai a dire che per lei è solo un capriccio se si è unita ad un gruppo di disperati che cerca di opporsi ad uno dei più potenti e sanguinari Maghi Oscuri solo per combattere le stesse battaglie di tuo figlio?”  
Molly emise un verso di sorpresa, e dopo un attimo di silenzio aggiunse, incerta:  
“Io... io non avevo mai riflettuto su questo.”  
“Be', ti conviene iniziare a farlo.”  
Con queste parole, Alhena uscì dalla stanza a passo spedito, ma non appena cercai di imitarla, Molly mi si parò davanti con aria vagamente imbarazzata.  
“Oh, non è che sono un mostro e voglio avercela con lei a tutti i costi, è solo che lei è così giovane, mentre Bill è praticamente un uomo e...”  
Non avevo intenzione di trasformarmi nel confidente di Molly - che doveva essere decisamente fuori di sé per pensare di parlare della sua preoccupazione da mamma e suocera con me - così alzai le braccia in un gesto di scuse e mi affrettai a dire la prima cosa che mi passasse per la testa:  
“Scusami, Molly, oggi mi sono scordato di dar da mangiare a Fierobecco, devo scappare prima che impazzisca e butti giù la porta...”  
Molly si riscosse, realizzando finalmente chi si stava trovando davanti, e io fui finalmente libero di andarmene da quella maledetta cucina e di seguire Alhena.

Allungai una mano, affondandola nella cascata spettinata che erano i capelli di Alhena, e l'attirai più vicina a me.  
“Immagino che Molly non sarà contenta di avere un motivo in meno per disprezzare Fleur, tutto qui.”  
Alhena mi mordicchiò piano il lobo dell'orecchio, mentre io aggiungevo:  
“E in effetti, non credevo avresti preso le parti di Fleur, visto che lei ti odia.”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, soffocando le risate nella mia spalla, poi disse:  
“Non credo che propriamente mi odi, visto che non abbiamo mai parlato più di tanto. E' solo molto gelosa, tutto qui, e posso anche capirla.”  
Di nuovo, mi tornarono in mente le immagini che i gemelli mi avevano instillato nella testa la sera prima della loro partenza.  
“Ah sì? Perché, ne ha motivo?”  
Chiesi, più cupamente di quanto avrei voluto. Alhena rise di nuovo, ma quando si accorse che io non mi ero unito alla sua risata si sollevò un poco, facendosi seria.  
“No, non ne ha mai avuto motivo. Però posso capire la sua reazione: lei si è sempre sentita desiderare solo per il suo aspetto fisico, e poi ha trovato Bill, che nonostante tutto è effettivamente più maturo di lei, quindi posso capire che abbia paura che lui si stanchi e si rivolga ad una persona che gli era molto vicina da prima ancora che lei comparisse nella sua vita.”  
Tornò ad accoccolarsi contro di me, ma io rimasi in silenzio. Dopo un attimo, Alhena si sollevò di nuovo, e chiese con voce divertita:  
“Non sarai geloso anche tu, vero?”  
Mi sentii un idiota: non bastavano pochi giorni di baci nascosti per autorizzarmi ad essere geloso, e non volevo assolutamente incastrarmi in una conversazione così stupida e potenzialmente spiacevole, quindi cercai di respirare a fondo e di rispondere sinceramente.  
“No. Però” aggiunsi dopo un attimo di esitazione “mentirei se dicessi che prima che saltasse fuori Fleur non avessi mai pensato che ci fosse qualcosa tra te e Bill. E anche dopo, in realtà.”  
Alhena rimase ferma per un attimo, poi mi posò delicatamente una mano sul petto, e disse:  
“Non saresti il primo a pensarlo, ma ti assicuro che per me è inquietante anche solo immaginare di avere quel tipo di rapporto con Bill. Davvero, siamo come fratelli - a parte i capelli, dico, che rossi mi starebbero malissimo.”  
Le credevo, naturalmente, ma non potevo fare a meno di provare una punta di amarezza pensando a quante cose loro due avevano condiviso e avrebbero potuto condividere, cose che io, chiuso in quella maledetta casa, non avrei mai potuto darle.  
“Lo so, è solo che credo che Fred e George farebbero di tutto per evitare di imparentarsi con Fleur, e la sera prima che partissero hanno suggerito che tu e Bill foste chiusu in camera tua a fare cose poco fraterne, e ammetto che al momento l'idea mi era sembrata piuttosto plausibile. E spiacevole.”  
Alhena rise sommessamente, solleticandomi il viso con quella nuvola di capelli spettinati, prima di rispondere:  
“Se proprio ci tieni, quella sera eravamo insieme, sì, ma stavamo parlando di te.”  
Questa volta risi anche io, chiedendomi cosa diamine mi fosse passato per la testa quando avevo tirato fuori questo argomento.  
“Ah sì? E che stavate dicendo?”  
Alhena sospirò, aggiustandosi più comodamente al mio fianco, prima di dire:  
“E' stata una delle conversazioni più imbarazzanti che abbiamo mai avuto, in effetti. Io non... non parlo molto dei fatti miei, nemmeno con lui, però ovviamente dopo averci sentito litigare prima di Natale lui deve avere intuito qualcosa di quello che è successo tra me e te.”  
Ripensai con un certo imbarazzo a quel momento, e improvvisamente mi ritrovai a pentirmi di averle chiesto di più sulla conversazione che lei e Bill avevano avuto. Non ero ancora pronto nemmeno per parlare con Remus della svolta che aveva preso la nostra relazione, figuriamoci per affrontare il giudizio di Bill Weasley.  
“Quella sera ha cercato in tutti i modi di farmi ammettere qualcosa, e poi... insomma, dev'essere il suo istinto da fratello maggiore, ma ha cercato in tutti i modi di convincermi a metterti una croce sopra.”  
Io repressi a malapena un gemito: era ovvio, non mi aspettavo certo che qualcuno approvasse quello che stava succedendo tra di noi. Eppure sentirlo pronunciare così apertamente dalla voce di Alhena mi provocò una fastidiosa fitta al petto.  
Sentii una mano di lei scendere a cercare la mia, ma non risposi alla sua stretta. Sapevo che prima o poi avrei dovuto affrontare questi sensi di colpa, ma ora come ora non ne avevo la minima voglia.  
“Non è che ce l'abbia con te, ha... aveva solo paura che io potessi soffrire.”  
Come se non sapessimo entrambi che prima o poi l'avrei davvero fatta soffrire.  
“Ascolta, è solo che è tutto un po' strano, no? Noi non siamo mai stati grandi amici, io stessa ero convinta che all'inizio tra noi potesse esserci solo sesso. E' stata una sorpresa anche per me, e lui semplicemente...”  
“Possiamo smettere di parlarne?” la interruppi, più bruscamente di quanto avrei voluto. Sapevo che non era quello l'atteggiamento adatto, ma non riuscii a trattenermi: c'erano ancora così tante cose su cui avevo accuratamente evitato di riflettere consciamente, e questa era una di quelle. Non era ovviamente l'opinione in particolare di Bill Weasley ad interessarmi, ma era più che altro l'idea che io in fondo sapessi benissimo che lui avesse ragione a mettermi a disagio. Lo sapevo, lo avevo sempre saputo, ma negli ultimi giorni con Alhena ero stato così bene che avevo fatto di tutto per scacciare quella vocina insinuante e ragionevole nell'angolo più remoto della mia testa.  
Alhena si era zittita di botto, irrigidendosi al mio fianco. Dopo un attimo di silenzio teso, lei si voltò verso di me, sollevandosi leggermente su un braccio:  
“Lo sai che l'unica opinione di cui dovrebbe importarti qualcosa a proposito di questo è la mia, sì? E al momento io sono perfettamente serena e soddisfatta, e tante grazie.”  
Io non risposi, fino a quando Alhena, con uno scatto irritato, si sollevò a sedere, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Sì, ma per quanto durerà? Alhena, per quanto tempo potrai essere serena e soddisfatta con uno come me?”  
“E tu per quanto tempo potrai trovare qualcosa di interessante in una come me?”  
Ribatté lei, piccata. Nella penombra riuscivo a malapena a scorgere i suoi occhi fiammeggianti, mentre si gettava i capelli dietro le spalle con un gesto irritato.  
“Ma che cosa c'entra? Credi che non sappia che Bill ha ragione? Che non sono più capace di avere una relazione normale con le persone, che sto impazzendo come un animale chiuso in gabbia e che prima o poi le cose tra di noi peggioreranno e io mi comporterò come un idiota e ti farò soffrire?”  
Ormai sedevamo entrambi, con la schiena dritta e le labbra contratte.  
“Ah certo, perché invece con chiunque altro sarebbe sempre tutto perfetto e avrei la certezza di non soffrire mai, vero?”  
Tutto questo era assurdo. Certo che qualunque altro uomo avrebbe potuto farla soffrire, ma con me era diverso: io non sapevo controllare la mia rabbia, io giorno dopo giorno mi sentivo annegare in un pozzo fatto di desolazione e pensieri cupi, ero una zavorra, un peso che non faceva che mettere in difficoltà tutto ciò che sfiorava.  
“Non fare finta di non capire, sai benissimo quello che intendo dire.”  
Cercai di respirare a fondo, perché conoscevo fin tropo bene l'energia furiosa che si stava accumulando tra di noi, e non volevo che tutto precipitasse di nuovo. Alhena però si appoggiò con rabbia alla testiera del letto, allontanandosi da me, e sibilò:  
“So benissimo quello che intendi dire, e stai dicendo un sacco di stronzate. Tu hai tanti problemi, e questo potrebbe complicare le cose, e allora? Perché, io invece sono serena ed equilibrata? Pensi che io mi comporterò sempre in maniera perfetta, non farò mai cazzate, ma sarò solo la ragazzina scema che si è fatta trattare a pesci in faccia da Sirius Black?”  
“Non ho mai pensato una cosa del genere...” cercai di intervenire, ma Alhena mi interruppe con un verso sprezzante.  
“Bene. Perché se credi di tirarti indietro così, dopo quello che mi è costato aprirmi e ammettere cosa provo, sei davvero uno stronzo.”  
La voce di Alhena aveva tremato appena, mentre pronunciava quelle parole. Io rimasi a fissarla, confuso: evidentemente, la nostra discussione si stava svolgendo su due binari paralleli.  
“Che cosa stai dicendo?”  
Alhena mi fissò per un po' con uno sguardo truce, prima di proseguire:  
“Se vuoi finirla qui, almeno abbi il coraggio di essere sincero, e non scaricarmi dicendo che lo fai solo perché hai paura che prima o poi forse potresti farmi soffrire.”  
Io rimasi interdetto: davvero aveva avuto l'impressione che stessi cercando di troncare quel poco che era nato fra di noi?  
“Alhena, secondo te sto cercando di scaricarti?”  
Mi avvicinai un po' di più a lei, che questa volta non si ritrasse.  
“Non lo stai facendo?”  
Alhena aveva spalancato gli occhi, sorpresa e un po' confusa. Io scossi la testa, chiedendomi sommessamente dove diamine saremmo andati a finire, se non riuscivamo nemmeno ad avere una conversazione normale senza fraintendere ogni cosa.  
“Pensavo... ti stavi chiedendo quanto potevamo andare avanti...” io sospirai, interrompendola.  
“Mi sono chiesto per quanto tempo tu saresti andata avanti a sentirti serena e soddisfatta.”  
Alhena mi fissò confusa, come se non riuscisse a cogliere la nota di divertimento che venava la mia voce. Le passai un braccio attorno alle spalle, e lei si lasciò stringere, appena un po' più rigida del solito.  
“Ho davvero paura di farti soffrire, ma non sono così stoico da tirarmi indietro per evitare di fare danni. Non dopo la fatica che abbiamo fatto per arrivare fino a qui.”  
Lei gettò il capo all'indietro, chiudendo gli occhi, come se stesse cercando di venire a capo di una formula aritmantica estremamente complessa.  
Dopo un momento di silenzio che sembrò protrarsi all'infinito, finalmente mi giunse il suo sussurro:  
“Ero sicura che ti fossi già stancato e stessi cercando un modo facile per uscirne.”  
La osservai a lungo, ma lei mantenne gli occhi ostinatamente chiusi, come a volersi difendere da qualcosa.  
Era incredibile: tanto Alhena poteva sembrare una persona estremamente sicura di sé e decisa, tanto mi era difficile convincerla che di lei mi interessava qualcosa che andasse oltre un mero rapporto fisico. Avrei voluto essere in grado di comportarmi in maniera diversa, dimostrarle davvero quello che pensavo di lei, ma non sapevo come fare. Immaginai che quella sarebbe stata solo la prima di una lunghissima, estenuante serie di discussioni e fraintendimenti.  
Scivolai sotto le coperte, rabbrividendo e trascinando Alhena con me.  
“No. E ti chiedo scusa se te l'ho fatto pensare.”  
Le cinsi la vita e le spalle fra le braccia, attirandola a me, fino a quando avvertii il solletico delicato del suo respiro a pochi millimetri da mio orecchio.  
“Dio, sono proprio una ragazzina immatura, vero?”  
Alhena cercò di infondere un tono scherzoso alle sue parole, ma a me sembrò di avvertirvi piuttosto chiaramente anche una nota di disagio.  
Le affondai le dita fra i capelli, baciandole delicatamente la linea sottile della mandibola, fino a soffermarmi sull'angolo delle sue labbra, e sussurrai, strappandole un sospiro misto ad una risata:  
“Direi più che altro una ragazzina ostinatamente insicura, se una frase del genere può avere il minimo senso. E sappi che io sono ostinatamente deciso a farti cambiare idea, su questo."


	24. Sette minuti dopo la mezzanotte

_ Capitolo 24  
 **Sette minuti dopo la mezzanotte** _

  
  
“Dici che pioverà?”  
Domandò Harry, guardando scettico fuori dalla finestra.  
Remus gettò un'occhiata stanca al vetro appannato, e con voce annoiata rispose:  
“No, direi di no. Ci sarà la luna piena, piuttosto.”  
Io mi avvicinai alla finestra, e cominciai a tracciare inconsapevolmente dei segni nella condensa che si era raccolta sul vetro. Fuori il cielo era plumbeo e cupo, un cielo opprimente, che mi fece pensare che ero molto fortunato ad avere un vetro tra me e il mondo esterno. Il vetro umido sotto le mie dita era freddo, un freddo che sembrava pronto a penetrarmi attraverso la pelle e il sangue per iniziare a scorrermi nelle vene fino a raggiungere il cuore. Non sapevo cosa sarebbe successo una volta che anche il cuore si sarebbe raffreddato, e stavo per chiederlo a Remus, quando Harry intervenne di nuovo:  
“C'era la luna piena ad Halloween?”  
Io avrei voluto intervenire e cambiare soggetto, ma mi resi conto che dalla mia gola non usciva nessun suono: forse era meglio così, era meglio che io me ne restassi zitto e fermo, che lasciassi Harry alle cure di chi avrebbe saputo come stargli davvero accanto.  
“Non è molto importante, Harry, perché quello che siamo va oltre l'apparenza che assumiamo ogni tanto, sotto l'influsso di qualcosa di esterno. Però certo, è ovvio: ad Halloween c'è sempre la luna piena, tutti gli anni."  
Harry parve perfettamente soddisfatto da quella risposta, e tornò a lucidare con attenzione il manico di scopa che stringeva fra le mani. Era la sua Nimbus 2000, la scopa che il Platano Picchiatore aveva distrutto quando io lo osservavo volare nascosto al margine della Foresta Proibita. Remus doveva aver raccolto pazientemente ogni frammento di legno, e aveva fatto un ottimo lavoro: sulla superficie lucida e chiara del manico non si vedeva nemmeno una scheggia, nemmeno un frammento fuori posto.  
“Ehi, Harry, che ne dici di fare un giro, prima che diventi troppo buio? Tonks mi ha detto che nella strada qui dietro qualcuno ha rilasciato una ventina di boccini, sono sicuro che tu riuscirai a catturarli tutti senza problemi.”  
Harry si aprì in un sorriso entusiasta, riponendo in tutta fretta il suo kit di manutenzione per manici di scopa, e balzò in piedi, avvicinandosi a grandi passi alla finestra su cui io stavo ancora tracciando dei cerchi concentrici.  
“Tu vai con Fierobecco?”  
Domandò il ragazzo, e Remus annuì, alzandosi stancamente dalla poltrona e dirigendosi verso le scale che portavano ai piani superiori, dove si poteva sentire il raspare entusiasta dell'animale.  
Senza prestarmi troppa attenzione, Harry mi scostò malamente dalla finestra, afferrando la maniglia argentata con entrambe le mani. Io continuavo a non poter parlare, ma osservavo con attenzione lo sforzo che il ragazzo stava facendo per riuscire ad aprire la finestra, e un minuscolo barlume di speranza si accese in fondo al mio petto. Ecco, se Harry non fosse riuscito ad aprire quella stupida finestra, forse le cose si sarebbero sistemate. No, non si sarebbero sistemate, ma almeno non sarebbero peggiorate. _Loro_ non sarebbero tornati, e io avrei potuto continuare a vivere e respirare senza aver paura che i miei polmoni collassassero sotto la pressione delle urla nella mia testa.  
Harry digrignò i denti, facendo un ultimo sforzo per riuscire ad aprire quella stupida finestra, ma quando ogni tentativo si rivelò inutile, il suo viso si riempì di una tristezza e una delusione tale che sentii tutta la mia speranza vacillare. Ero il suo padrino, dannazione, non avrei dovuto permettere che lui fosse così triste. Sapevo che avrei potuto aprire quella finestra con estrema facilità, perché se non avevo più la voce avevo pur sempre due mani, ma sapevo anche che se avessi lasciato l'aria fredda del pomeriggio invadere la stanza, _loro_ sarebbero arrivati. Ed io non potevo sopportarlo, non ero in grado di accogliere di nuovo tutte quelle urla e quelle parole e le accuse e il _freddo_.  
Finalmente, Harry si voltò a guardarmi, implorante: sembrava aver capito che io potevo finalmente aiutarlo, potevo aiutarlo come in quindici anni non avevo mai fatto, e così sentii ogni resistenza sciogliersi. Che razza di egoista ero? Avrei potuto fare felice Harry con un solo gesto, un solo, stupidissimo gesto, e mi stavo trattenendo solamente perché ero un codardo.  
Venti boccini erano un affare serio, sapevo che James non mi avrebbe mai perdonato se non avessi permesso ad Harry di catturarli. Anche Lily, che di solito fingeva di odiare il Quidditch, mi avrebbe lanciato uno sguardo deluso: per Harry era qualcosa di importante, lo aveva intuito anche Remus! Possibile che io non ci arrivassi? Allungai la mano, una mano pallida e scheletrica, la mano di un uomo che non vedeva la luce del sole da troppo tempo, e la maniglia della finestra cedette dolcemente sotto il mio tocco. Harry non perse nemmeno tempo a sorridermi, spalancò la finestra, inforcò il suo manico di scopa e con un movimento agile e fluido si lanciò nel cielo plumbeo.  
Io avrei potuto richiudere la finestra, ma sapevo che ormai era inutile. Certe cose non si possono semplicemente richiudere, perché una volta aperte, sono aperte, e quello che deve entrare troverà comunque il modo di entrare. Avrei potuto combattere, ma decisi di comportarmi fino in fondo da codardo: mi lasciai cadere mollemente sul divano, un divano grande ed estremamente soffice, che mi accoglieva del tutto, e mi rannicchiai su un fianco. Non volevo vedere niente, speravo solo che tutto finisse abbastanza in fretta, ma sapevo benissimo che lì il tempo non passava mai abbastanza rapidamente.  
Dentro la tua testa, quando tutto è freddo e ti sembra di morire ma il tuo cuore continua a battere regolarmente e il sangue scorre vivace nelle vene, il tempo non accelera mai.  
Dalla finestra ancora aperta potevo sentire la tempesta che infuriava, scontrandosi rabbiosamente con il mare che ruggiva e aggrediva le pareti della mia casa.  
No, della mia prigione.  
 _La mia casa._  
A volte le differenze stanno solo in una manciata di lettere.  
E poi, sopra l'ululato del vento e il ruggito delle onde, lo sentii: quel suono cadenzato, quel rantolo che ormai conoscevo così bene da credere che prima o poi avrei cominciato a produrlo anche io ad ogni respiro, e il freddo che era entrato nel mio dito - il dito che mancava al _ratto_ \- e poi nel sangue finalmente terminò la sua corsa, raggiungendo il mio cuore.  
Non c'era più niente che potessi fare: ero solo un ricettacolo per il freddo e la desolazione che si muoveva lentamente intorno a me, potevo solo ripiegarmi su me stesso e sperare di perdere i sensi prima che le urla cominciassero, prima di dover rivedere il viso di quel bimbetto impacciato di Regulus, prima di vedere le mie mani spettrali sotto luce malata del Marchio Nero stringere convulsamente le spalle di inerti di James. Ma era solo questione di tempo, bisognava essere abbastanza pazienti, e sapevo che prima o poi quel deserto gelido avrebbe raggiunto ogni spazio e si sarebbe preso ogni cosa: il sorriso gentile di Remus, quello di Harry, quella manciata di ricordi felici a cui mi aggrappavo come se fossero acqua nel deserto.  
I loro respiri si fecero sempre più intensi, più vicini, come quando ero quasi morto sulle sponde del Lago Nero: avevo pensato davvero di essere morto, quando avevo visto il fantasma ammantato di luce argentata di James galopparmi attorno. Mi ero sentito _felice_.  
Ma ero sopravvissuto.  
Sopravvivevo sempre, solo per ritrovarmi a sprofondare ancora di più in quel pozzo di solitudine e dolore.  
Ma questa volta forse sarebbe stato diverso: li sentivo circondarmi, _loro_ sapevano che avevo un piano, che sarei scappato. Il loro respiro si fece così vicino che quasi mi parve di sentirne l'odore dolciastro e rancido, e mi resi conto che ero un codardo fino in fondo: avevo invocato la fine così tante volte, e ora che sembrava che stesse per sopraggiungere davvero - che il silenzio e la pace e il calore e il nulla fossero a un respiro di distanza - il mio cuore si ribellò. Iniziò a battere all'impazzata, mentre il panico prendeva il posto della desolazione: io non volevo morire, io volevo vivere, vivere, vivere.  
  
 _Volevo prendere un profondo respiro e ascoltare il vecchio vantarsi del mio cuore: io sono, io sono, io sono. 1_  
  
E invece dovevo solo accettare quel freddo e quel silenzio e quella mano che mi scuoteva con forza, mentre una voce chiamava il mio nome.  
  
“Sirius, per favore, svegliati!”  
Sentivo ancora l'ululare del vento, ma naturalmente non c'era nessun mare in tempesta fuori dalla finestra della mia stanza a Grimmauld Place. E la mano che mi scuoteva vigorosamente non era quella putrida e marcescente di un Dissennatore, ma era una mano piccola e calda. In effetti, tutto era molto caldo: ero sudato, ed ero avvolto nelle coperte pesanti del mio letto, e c'era un corpo caldo e vivo e confortante accanto a me.  
Aprii gli occhi di scatto, sottraendomi presto alla luce che irrompeva dalla punta della bacchetta di Alhena, abbagliandomi, e fu come riemergere da un tuffo che mi aveva fatto finire più in profondità di quanto mi aspettassi. Inspirai rumorosamente, cercando di schiarirmi le idee, di scacciare quella terribile angoscia che continuava ad attanagliarmi le viscere.  
Mi era capitato spesso di sognare di trovarmi di nuovo ad Azkaban, circondato da decine di Dissennatori, ma raramente il sogno era stato altrettanto vivido e realistico. Questa volta non sarei stato stupito di scorgere fuori dalla finestra il fluttuare ondeggiante di una figura incappucciata vestita di nero. Colto dal panico, mi voltai verso la finestra, ma tutto quello che riuscii a scorgere nel buio era la solita, vecchia tenda grigia e tarlata che pendeva da quella finestra da almeno quarant'anni.  
Mi sporsi verso il comodino, ignorando le parole che Alhena stava cercando di rivolgermi, e afferrai la mia bacchetta. Non ero certo di essere in grado di produrre un Patronus, non ci avevo mai più provato da quando ero uscito di prigione, ma non volevo essere colto impreparato.  
Due mani calde mi strinsero il viso, e fu solo in quel momento che mi resi conto di avere il volto rigato di lacrime.  
“Sirius, ascoltami, _per favore_. Non sei più lì, ok? Non ci sei più.”  
Non sapevo se Alhena si stesse riferendo ad Azkaban o al luogo inconscio in cui quell'incubo mi aveva spedito, ma mi resi conto che non mi importava. Non c'era davvero differenza.  
Era stato solo un sogno.  
Un terribile, realistico sogno, ma nulla di più. Non c'era nessun Dissennatore fuori dalla finestra, o anche Alhena avrebbe avvertito la sua presenza. Lasciai ricadere la bacchetta, e mi nascosi il viso tra le mani, allontanando con uno scatto rabbioso quelle di Alhena.  
Mi voltai su un fianco, dandole le spalle, e cercai di respirare regolarmente, concentrandomi sulle sensazioni familiari date dall'odore di quella stanza, dal suono del mio respiro, dal calore un po' ruvido delle coperte a contatto con la mia pelle.  
  
Lentamente, mi sembrò di tornare a terra, come se in realtà non m fossi ancora svegliato del tutto. Non seppi per quanto tempo rimasi in quella posizione, dando attenzione solamente al mio respiro e ai brividi che continuavano a scuotermi.  
Sentii Alhena agitarsi alle mie spalle, e infine la sua voce incerta mi giunse in un sussurro:  
“Vuoi restare da solo?”  
Annuii, senza parlare, ma nel momento in cui sentii il materasso sollevarsi dove fino ad un attimo prima c'era stato il suo peso, un'ulteriore sensazione di vuoto e di freddo mi invase. Volevo restare solo, ma non volevo che Alhena se ne andasse.  
Mi voltai in tempo per vedere la sua sagoma scura avvicinarsi alla porta, e costrinsi la mia gola serrata ad emettere un suono roco:  
“No”  
Alhena si immobilizzò, e con circospezione tornò sui suoi passi. Sembrava che si stesse approcciando ad un animale pericoloso, che al primo movimento brusco avrebbe potuto balzare in avanti ed attaccarla. Quando giunse a sfiorare il materasso, domandò di nuovo:  
“Vuoi che resti qui?”  
Annuii di nuovo, in silenzio, e lei sembrò prendere un po' di coraggio. Si sedette accanto a me, e prese a passarmi delicatamente le dita fra i capelli, scostandoli dal mio viso. Era un tocco delicato e confortante, qualcosa che avrei voluto continuare a sentire fino a quando fossi riuscito ad addormentarmi di nuovo. Dopo qualche minuto, mi voltai lentamente verso di lei, e le affondai il viso nel grembo. Lei mi strinse a sé, in silenzio, e continuò a tenermi stretto fino a quando non avvertii il mio respiro tornare regolare. Allora scivolò lentamente sotto le coperte, accogliendomi fra le sue braccia senza dire una parola.  
Mi lasciai stringere, inerte, abbandonandomi al suo calore. Le fui grato per quel silenzio: sentivo che, se solo avesse detto una parola, non sarei più riuscito a trattenermi, qualcosa si sarebbe spezzato e sarei scoppiato a piangere come un bambino.  
  
Quando aprii gli occhi, trovai la stanza invasa dalla luce dorata di una mattinata soleggiata. Mi mossi piano, sentivo tutti i muscoli del mio corpo indolenziti come se avessi corso una maratona, ma mi resi conto che il dolore e la paura che mi avevano travolto quella notte erano scomparsi. Allungai un braccio accanto a me, ma trovai solamente il materasso freddo. Alhena quella mattina lavorava, e così doveva essersi alzata senza che io me ne accorgessi.  
Rimasi a crogiolarmi per un po' nel calore delle lenzuola sfatte, provando a rimettere ordine fra le mie sensazioni: l'impressione di quell'incubo era stata estremamente vivida, ma ora, a parte una grande spossatezza, mi sentivo meglio. Nell'ultimo periodo non avevo avuto sempre delle notti tranquille, ma era da diverso tempo che non sognavo Azkaban e la desolazione che di Dissennatori portavano in maniera così realistica. Sapevo che era solo questione di tempo, perché iniziavo a sospettare che quegli incubi non mi avrebbero mai più abbandonato per il resto della mia vita, ma ogni volta la sensazione di sprofondare nell'abisso che poteva essere la mia testa mi lasciava senza fiato.  
Sapevo che mi sarei dovuto alzare, prima o poi, perché se qualcuno fosse passato dal Quartier Generale e non mi avesse trovato, sarebbe probabilmente venuto a cercarmi, ma anche solo il pensiero di affrontare incombenze quotidiane come farmi una doccia o addirittura dover scambiare qualche parola con qualcuno mi faceva sentire semplicemente esausto.  
In quel momento, sentii la porta cigolare sommessamente, e quando mi voltai verso l'ingresso della camera, vidi la figura di Alhena sulla soglia. Aveva il suo borsone di danza in spalla e i capelli raccolti ordinatamente sulla nuca, ma quando vide che ero sveglio, sorrise, avvicinandosi al letto.  
Mi rizzai a sedere, mentre lei si inginocchiava accanto a me, osservandomi attentamente.  
“Come stai?”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle, cercando di pensare a quale fosse la risposta più sincera da darle.  
“Sono stato peggio”, mi limitai a dire, cercando di sorriderle. Lei annuì, e rimase ferma dov'era, in silenzio. Non avevo idea di che ore fossero, ma a giudicare dalla quantità di luce che entrava dalla finestra, lei doveva essere decisamente in ritardo.  
“Scusami per stanotte. Non volevo svegliarti.”  
Lei fece un cenno con la mano, minimizzando la cosa.  
“Non c'è problema. Più che altro, spero di non aver fatto niente di sbagliato.”  
Io la guardai, confuso.  
“In che senso?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, sedendosi più comodamente sul materasso e appoggiando la schiena alla testiera del letto.  
“Non sapevo cosa fare. Ti avevo già visto agitarti nel sonno, ma stavolta è stato diverso. Stavi male. Avevo paura ti venisse un attacco di cuore, o qualcosa del genere.”  
Io cercai di ridere, ma quello che uscì dalla mia gola fu solo un latrato roco.  
“Quando ti ho svegliato, sei rimasto almeno dieci minuti con gli occhi spalancati, ma hai continuato a tremare e a parlare tra te e te. Era come se fossi intrappolato altrove, sono stata sul punto di andare a chiamare Remus.”  
Sospirai, grato che alla fine mi fossi ripreso prima che Alhena allertasse tutta la casa solo per un incubo. Non mi ricordavo di essere stato così male, ma a giudicare dallo sguardo preoccupato che Alhena continuava a lanciarmi, doveva essere andata proprio così. Del resto, non avevo mai dormito accanto a qualcun altro, dopo che ero evaso da Azkaban, quindi non potevo davvero dire di sapere quali erano precisamente le mie reazioni agli incubi peggiori.  
“Be', certe volte sono peggiori di altre”  
Cercai di suonare sereno, ma non ero certo di esserci riuscito. Alhena si allungò, appoggiandosi al mio fianco sinistro e posando piano la testa sulla mia spalla. Sentii le mille forcine che aveva nei capelli pungolarmi la pelle,ma non mi importava. Le circondai la vita con un braccio, attirandola a me, e respirai avidamente l'odore lieve del suo bagnoschiuma.  
“Quando hai preso la bacchetta avevi un'espressione così sconvolta che per un attimo ho avuto paura che mi volessi Schiantare.”  
Questa volta riuscii davvero a ridacchiare. Con la luce del sole a invadere la stanza e il peso della sua testa sulla mia spalla mi sembrava che la situazione fosse molto più sopportabile, e che il gelo portato dai Dissennatori - anche se solo in sogno - fosse un po' più lontano.  
“Mi prenderai per un bambino che ha paura del buio, ma a dire il vero per un attimo sono stato certo che ci fosse un Dissennatore fuori dalla finestra. Puoi prendermi in giro.”  
Alhena posò una mano sulla mia gamba, accarezzandola piano mentre scuoteva la testa, e per un po' rimanemmo in silenzio. Dopo un attimo, anche se avrei voluto restare in quella posizione per tutto il giorno, dissi:  
“Ma non stai facendo tardi al lavoro?”  
Alhena annuì, senza però muoversi di un millimetro. Quando mi voltai a guardarla con espressione interrogativa, lei finalmente si aprì in un sorriso giocoso.  
“La cosa bella di essere una strega in un mondo di babbani è che puoi sempre tossicchiare un _Confundus_ e convincere il capo che lui sapeva benissimo che stamattina avevi una visita dall'ortopedico...”  
“Un che?”  
“Ortopedico. E' il medico babbano che cura le articolazioni, e... oh, lascia perdere. Posso fare un po' tardi.”  
La strinsi ancora di più a me, mentre la rassicuravo che poteva andare, e che io sarei stato bene. Be', forse non benissimo, ma abbastanza bene, ecco. Restammo di nuovo in silenzio, fino a quando Alhena non prese a raccontare con voce lieve e noncurante di una sua collega che aveva fatto una scenata di proporzioni assurde per un articolo di giornale che riportava il suo nome sbagliato , pochi giorni prima. Io la ascoltavo solo per metà, ma anche lei sembrava non prestare la minima attenzione a quello che diceva. Era comunque piacevole sentire la sua voce tranquilla accarezzarmi l'orecchio parlando di cose a cui non dovevo prestare attenzione, di cui non mi dovevo preoccupare, che non rischiavano di suscitare nessun ricordo o pensiero doloroso.  
Quando finalmente mi sentii pronto ad affrontare quell'ennesima giornata, mi alzai dal letto e la accompagnai fino al piano terra. Fortunatamente la casa era deserta, perché non ci tenevo particolarmente a mostrarmi ad altri membri dell'Ordine ancora in pigiama a quell'ora.  
Quando fummo sulla soglia, non potei fare a meno di domandarle:  
“Stanotte sei di guardia?”  
“No, ma probabilmente lavorerò fino a tardi, comincia la nuova stagione teatrale.”  
Io annuii. Ero certo che mi avesse raccontato qualcosa al riguardo.  
“Giusto. Lo stagno dei cigni, o una roba del genere, vero?”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“Il lago. Anche se visto quanto è brutta la scenografia potrebbe anche trattarsi di uno stagno, in effetti.”  
“Ah, il lago, giusto. Be', a stasera, allora.”  
Alhena si strinse meglio nel cappotto, sollevando la sciarpa a coprirle anche il mento.  
“Farò tardi, ti ho detto. Non ti conviene stare alzato ad aspettarmi.”  
“Svegliami quando torni, allora” dissi, facendole scuotere la testa con un sorriso.  
Si alzò in punta di piedi e mi posò un bacio lieve sulle labbra, poi aprì la porta, e con un'elegante giravolta e un piccolo _pop_ sparì, inghiottita dall'aria tersa e straordinariamente soleggiata di quella mattinata.

  
__Note:  
1\. Questa è una mia (brutta) traduzione di un passaggio de La campana di vetro  _di Sylvia Plath. Lo so, è la seconda volta che cito questo libro, in questa storia, ma se esistesse un equivalente libresco del concetto di "animale guida", credo che il mio sarebbe proprio_ La campana di vetro.

_Il titolo è preso in presto da un libro per ragazzi di Patrick Ness che mi ha fatto piangere come una fontana: mi è sembrato appropriato, per parlare di demoni che ritornano costantemente._

Sì, è un capitolo cortino e sostanzialmente inutile, che allunga solo il brodo e non porta la trama da nessuna parte. Non l'ho unito al prossimo, perché volevo dare ai due capitoli due toni del tutto diversi, ed è così cortino perché in realtà originariamente c'era anche un pippone lunghissimo sugli effetti dei Dissennatori. L'ho tagliato perché era noiosissimo e ridondante, ma soprattutto perché ad un certo punto ho smesso di parlare di Sirius e ho iniziato a parlare di me. E' stato molto terapeutico, comunque, dunque va bene anche così.

Prometto che nel prossimo capitolo si sorride (o almeno, lo spero) e in quello dopo ancora finalmente la trama avanzerà sul serio (più o meno XD).


	25. Be my Valentine

_ Capitolo 25  
 **Be my Valentine** _

 

  
Gennaio, severo e gelido, lasciò il posto a febbraio con una rapidità sorprendente.  
Non c'erano state altre avvisaglie di attività sospette da parte dei Mangiamorte, ma Kingsley aveva riferito che il tentativo di Caramell di tenere tutto l'Ufficio Auror all'oscuro di quanto successo a Capodanno era miseramente fallito: la voce, in qualche modo, era trapelata, e la gente cominciava a farsi delle domande. La maggior parte delle persone propendevano per l'idea che qualche disgraziato avesse deciso di farsi beffe del Ministero dando adito alle stramberie di Silente, e avesse scagliato il Marchio Nero solo per creare confusione, ma qualcun altro aveva iniziato ad insospettirsi: attaccare un babbano era indubbiamente un gesto vile e che non poteva essere fatto passare sotto silenzio, non quando dieci Mangiamorte erano evasi e qualcuno aveva diffuso la voce, seppur controversa, che Voldemort potesse essere tornato.  
Ci stavamo muovendo con molta cautela, perché ci eravamo resi conto che questa poteva essere un'occasione d'oro per avvicinare qualcun altro alla nostra causa, e non potevamo permetterci di sprecarla: chi lavorava al Ministero ovviamente doveva fare molta attenzione a non attirare troppi sguardi su di sé, ma tutti stavano cercando di tenere gli occhi aperti per intercettare le menti più scettiche, sperando di poterle convincere di come stavano davvero andando i fatti.  
Caramell e i suoi erano furiosi: un folto gruppo di Mangiamorte era evaso ormai da mesi, e loro non erano riusciti a fare nulla per impedirlo o per rintracciarli, quindi la gente aveva iniziato a protestare e a mettere sotto accusa i sistemi di sicurezza offerti dal Ministero. Era chiaro che ormai era solo questione di tempo prima che le cose precipitassero e il Ministero fosse costretto ad ammettere di essersi sbagliato. Con ogni probabilità, Caramell stava solo sperando in un miracolo che gli permettesse di uscire dal disastro in cui si era cacciato senza che la sua reputazione ne venisse completamente distrutta. Cosa che non sarebbe mai accaduta, naturalmente.  
Per quanto concerneva invece il caso di Dorcas Meadowes, l'unica cosa che avevamo scoperto era che, pochi mesi prima di morire, lei era riuscita a dimostrare in un processo piuttosto controverso la colpevolezza di Mathilde Swann, una donna impiegata all'Ufficio per la Cooperazione Magica, accusata di aver trasmesso diverse informazioni riservate al Ministero a noti affiliati a Lord Voldemort. Venne fuori che Mathilde Swann sarebbe dovuta diventare Mathilde Avery entro un paio di mesi, ma la donna morì pochi giorni prima della data fissata per la cerimonia in una cella di Azkaban. Questo, quantomeno, poteva spiegare perché Avery si fosse unito a Bellatrix, questa volta, ma eravamo comunque piuttosto lontani dal capire che cosa stesse succedendo. Purtroppo, sembrava che l'unica cosa che ci restasse da fare fosse semplicemente aspettare la loro prossima mossa, e questo era estremamente frustrante.  
  
La reclusione a Grimmauld Place si era per me fatta sempre più opprimente: ormai non mettevo piede fuori di casa dal primo di settembre, quando avevo accompagnato scodinzolando Harry e i ragazzi al Binario 9 e 3/4, e cominciavo a temere che non avrei mai più saputo cosa si provava a sentire il calore del sole sulla pelle. Ormai gli unici contatti che avevo con il mondo esterno erano dovuti ai momenti in cui restavo inchiodato a lasciarmi raffreddare davanti ad una finestra aperta, oppure quando accompagnavo Alhena fin sulla soglia di casa, e la guardavo smaterializzarsi sul secondo gradino.  
Le cose tra me e lei avevano assunto una piega in cui non avrei mai osato sperare: dopo le prime giornate in cui tutto mi sembrava il frutto di un'allucinazione sbagliata, mi aspettavo che avremmo ricominciato a discutere, e che la situazione sarebbe precipitata ancora di più. Io continuavo a sentirmi vagamente nel torto ogni volta che pensavo alla nostra differenza d'età, e a quanto poco avessi da darle, chiuso a Grimmauld Place com'ero; diverse volte avevamo discusso, perché per qualche motivo lei continuava a sembrare convinta che io mi fossi invaghito di lei solo perché era l'unica donna che avesse mi avesse mostrato un po' di considerazione da quando ero evaso, e che presto me ne sarei reso conto e tutto sarebbe finito.  
C'erano stati momenti pieni di imbarazzo e tentennamenti, in cui entrambi non sapevamo come comportarci l'uno nei confronti dell'altra, ma sorprendentemente eravamo riusciti a superarli con poche e tutto sommato civili discussioni.  
Era stato un po' come cominciare un rapporto da zero, avevamo dovuto imparare a conoscerci di nuovo, facendo i conti con dei sentimenti che non avremmo mai previsto e che entrambi non sembravamo pronti ad affrontare. Eppure, in qualche strano modo, le cose stavano funzionando.  
Quando Alhena non era di turno all'Ufficio Misteri, avevamo preso l'abitudine di passare la notte assieme: all'inizio il sesso era stato irruento, uno sfogo, o un'ancora, l'unica cosa che sembrava in grado di tenerci insieme e dare un senso a quelle notti trascorse sotto le stesse coperte, ma lentamente le cose erano cambiate. Avevamo cominciato ad essere più lenti e più attenti, ad esplorarci e a conoscerci anche attraverso gemiti e carezze. E poi avevamo iniziato a parlare: facevamo sesso, poi Alhena si sistemava comodamente contro il mio petto e iniziava a chiacchierare a ruota libera, come se non riuscisse più a trattenere tutte le parole che aveva dentro. Aveva iniziato parlando di sciocchezze, cose di poco conto come i dispetti che si facevano le sue colleghe per screditarsi l'un l'altra agli occhi del direttore artistico della compagnia, o raccontando aneddoti divertenti dei suoi anni ad Hogwarts; lentamente aveva poi cominciato ad aprirsi di più, parlando della sua infanzia e della follia di sua madre, e delle sue paure riguardanti la guerra imminente. Con qualche esitazione in più, avevo preso ad imitarla, lasciando molti più silenzi fra una frase e l'altra e perdendomi spesso nella mia stessa mente, ma alla fine mi ero reso conto che parlare con lei non solo era semplice, ma era anche estremamente appagante. Senza nemmeno rendermene conto, una sera mi ero ritrovato a descriverle la mia cella ad Azkaban, e a raccontarle di come ogni sera mi addormentavo tremando e sperando che quella sarebbe stata l'ultima notte in cui avrei rivissuto i miei incubi peggiori, e che l'indomani mattina sarei stato solo un corpo rigido e freddo. Mi resi conto che era la prima volta che parlavo di Azkaban con qualcuno per più del tempo necessario a spiegare come ne fossi uscito, e quando lei mi asciugò le lacrime che non mi ero nemmeno accorto di versare con baci lievi e premurosi, realizzai che parlarne era stato difficile, ma non impossibile, e che ne avevo bisogno.  
Ci eravamo avvicinati lentamente, ma quando febbraio e il suo vento freddo e secco arrivò a ululare severo contro le mura di Grimmauld Place, mi resi conto di essermi abituato alla sua vicinanza con estrema semplicità, come se fosse stato quello che stavo aspettando da quando lei era arrivata in casa mia con la sua aria spaesata e quel vestitino a fiori da ragazzina. A volte, quando la stringevo fra le braccia nel buio della mia stanza e nessuno dei due sembrava riuscire a prendere sonno, mi veniva quasi da ridere: eravamo una coppia improbabile, entrambi persi nei nostri drammi, entrambi con tante ferite aperte e con il nostro carico di orrori sulle spalle che il più delle volte ci faceva barcollare o ci gettava a terra. Forse avremmo entrambi avuto bisogno di avere accanto una persona solida e serena, che fosse in grado di sostenerci e aiutarci nei momenti peggiori, e invece ci eravamo aggrappati l'uno all'altra, come due incoscienti. Forse ci saremmo trascinati a fondo a vicenda, come due ubriachi che invece di sostenersi si ritrovano a cadere insieme, ma affondare insieme a lei era così confortante che non credevo sarei riuscito a rinunciarci molto facilmente.  
  
Quella domenica sera Remus sedeva al tavolo della cucina tenendosi la testa tra le mani, mentre io mi affaccendavo davanti ai fornelli. Nel cielo brillava una falce quasi impercettibile di luna, e i brandelli di pelle che si intravedevano fra le dita serrate di Remus mostravano un viso estremamente pallido e provato. La notte precedente al plenilunio Remus si era ostinato a stare di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri, ed ora ne pagava le conseguenze.  
“Remus, a parte gli scherzi, dovresti davvero cercare di ridimensionarti un po'. Non puoi pensare di ammazzarti di fatica così!”  
Remus rispose con un grugnito soffocato, che poteva essere un verso di protesta tanto quanto uno di accondiscendenza.  
Io alzai gli occhi al soffitto, ma decisi di lasciar cadere il discorso. Sapevo benissimo che sarebbe stato fiato sprecato, e che il mese successivo saremmo stati punto e a capo.  
In quel momento sentimmo un po' di trambusto in salotto, e delle risate allegre invasero la casa. Dopo un attimo, Alhena e Tonks comparvero insieme sulla soglia della cucina, entrambe con il viso arrossato dal vento freddo della sera. Non avevo idea di che cosa ci facessero in giro insieme, perché sapevo che Alhena aveva da fare in teatro e Tonks doveva essere a Hogsmeade, ma non ci prestai molta attenzione.  
Tonks si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una sedia, senza togliersi il mantello, mentre Alhena, dopo aver fatto un cenno di saluto a Remus, si avviò verso la sua stanza. Io decisi che i fornelli avrebbero potuto fare meno di me per qualche minuto, e la seguii.  
Non ne avevamo mai parlato esplicitamente, ma entrambi ci eravamo trovati, istintivamente, a cercare di comportarci come se tra noi non fosse successo niente in compagnia degli altri membri dell'Ordine. Del resto, le cose si erano stabilizzate solo nell'ultimo mese, non avevamo idea nemmeno noi di dove saremmo andati a finire, e così preferimmo limitarci a evitare ogni situazione che avrebbe potuto causare domande imbarazzanti. Remus non si era fatto ingannare nemmeno per una settimana, a giudicare da alcune frecciatine scherzose che mi aveva lanciato, ma non aveva mai cercato di portare a galla l'argomento, cosa di cui peraltro gli ero piuttosto grato: avevo paura che quello che stavamo costruendo si sarebbe sgretolato come un castello di carte, prima o poi, e sarebbe già stato abbastanza brutto così, senza aver spinto l'illusione oltre parlandone anche con altre persone.  
  
Raggiunsi Alhena nella sua stanza: la porta era aperta, e io vedevo solo i suoi piedi scalzi muoversi rapidi nella fessura di luce fra l'anta dell'armadio e il pavimento.  
“Tutto a posto?”  
Lei riemerse dall'armadio con un sorriso aperto, iniziando a muovere agilmente le dita su quell'intreccio infernale di forcine ed elastici che aveva fra i capelli ogni volta che andava in teatro.  
“Direi di sì. Tu stai bene?”  
Io annuii, osservandola armeggiare con i suoi capelli.  
“Come mai tu e Tonks siete arrivate assieme?” chiesi distrattamente, mentre Alhena si stringeva nelle spalle e si lasciava cadere sul letto, senza smettere di litigare con i capelli.  
“Oggi era giorno di visite ad Hogsemeade, per i ragazzi, quindi lei ha fatto un salto là per tenere un po' la situazione sotto controllo. Harry è rientrato presto al castello, così è venuta da me a fare quattro chiacchiere dopo il lavoro.”  
Pensai ad Harry, e sperai che Tonks fosse stata abbastanza discreta da non farsi vedere. Se lui avesse scoperto che ad ogni gita ad Hogsmeade c'era qualcuno dell'Ordine a controllare che non gli succedesse nulla di male, avrebbe sicuramente dato di matto. Il punto era che con dieci Mangiamorte evasi e chissà quanti altri che erano sempre riusciti a restare in libertà, non potevamo permetterci di correre alcun rischio. Era alquanto improbabile che cercassero di fare del male ad Harry proprio ad Hogsmeade, non sotto il naso di Silente, ma non potevamo permetterci di sottovalutare la situazione.  
Alhena era finalmente riuscita a sciogliere i capelli, e io vi affondai le mani, attirandola a me.  
“Come se non passaste già abbastanza tempo assieme qui.”  
Alhena ridacchiò, e mi stampò un rapido bacio sulle labbra.  
“Certo, ma a volte è difficile parlare delle cose veramente importanti quando si è circondati da persone che pensano solo a fare piani per salvare il mondo.”  
Vedendo la mia espressione confusa, rise di nuovo alzandosi in piedi, e sussurrò, con tono fintamente cospiratorio:  
“Cose da donne. Mestruazioni, cerette, i drammi sentimentali della tua cuginetta... niente che tu voglia sapere.”  
Risi anche io, consapevole che non avrei mai ottenuto altri dettagli - non che mi interessassero, a dire il vero - e mi apprestai a seguirla.  
Ci avviammo lentamente verso il piano terra, e io sperai che Tonks, a dispetto dei suoi drammi sentimentali, si fosse preoccupata di spegnere i fornelli prima che la nostra cena si carbonizzasse.  
  
A giudicare dall'assenza di puzza di bruciato, Tonks doveva essere stata abbastanza lucida per occuparsi della cena.  
Quando entrammo in cucina, vidi che Remus sembrava stare un po' meglio: le sue gote avevano ripreso un po' di colore, e stava aiutando Tonks ad apparecchiare la tavola, in silenzio.  
“Hai visto Harry?”  
Chiesi subito a Tonks, che annuì, riempiendosi il piatto abbondantemente.  
“Sì, e sono certissima che lui non abbia visto me. Direi che è in ottima forma”, aggiunse, sghignazzando con aria allusiva. Io e Remus la guardammo, curiosi, mentre Alhena alzava gli occhi al cielo.  
“Oh, Merlino, lascialo in pace!” esclamò Alhena: a dispetto dell'aria scocciata, però, vidi nei suoi occhi un guizzo di divertimento.  
“Che cosa è successo?”  
Tonks alternò uno sguardo ridente fra me e Remus, poi si decise ad aggiungere, con la bocca piena:  
“Be', sapete che giorno è oggi, no?”  
Io la guardai, ancora più confuso. Per lo meno Tonks sorrideva, quindi ad Harry non poteva essere successo niente di male.  
“E' San Valentino!” esclamò finalmente la ragazza, mentre Alhena scuoteva di nuovo la testa.  
“Oh” aggiunsi, non sapendo se ridere o meno. Non ero certo di voler sapere che cosa avesse visto Tonks quel giorno ad Hogsmeade. Di sicuro, _Harry_ non avrebbe voluto che mezzo Ordine lo sapesse. Merlino, se avesse scoperto di essere stato controllato durante un appuntamento romantico avrebbe decisamente dato di matto, e a ragione.  
Con aria fintamente disinteressata, Tonks si riempì un bicchiere di Succo di Zucca, e aggiunse:  
“E a me è toccato congelarmi il sedere sulla panchina di fronte alla vetrina di Madama Piediburro.”  
Soppressi a stento un gemito: Merlino, quel posto era un incubo, speravo che nel frattempo avesse chiuso. E soprattutto, speravo che Harry avesse dei gusti migliori, ma probabilmente non si trattava di una sua scelta.  
“Comunque” proseguì Tonks, che evidentemente non vedeva l'ora di riferirci i dettagli più succulenti “dopo un po' è uscito da lì da solo, per andare ai Tre Manici di Scopa. Lì c'era troppa folla per tenerlo d'occhio, ma sono certa che la bionda con cui si è seduto non fosse la mora con cui è entrato da Madama Piediburro.  
Alhena fece verso scocciato, scuotendo la testa, e Remus sollevò uno sguardo comicamente sconvolto su Tonks. Io non riuscii a trattenere una fragorosa risata. Tonks però sollevò un dito, costringendoci ad ascoltare, mente proseguiva:  
“Mentre tornavo verso la periferia, mi sono imbattuta in un gruppo di ragazze che facevano cerchio attorno ad una certa Cho, che piangendo ha fatto il nome di Harry. La mia deformazione professionale mi ha spinta a rallentare il passo e ad allungare l'orecchio, così ho scoperto che Harry, dopo averle chiesto un appuntamento, l'ha mollata a metà del suddetto appuntamento per incontrarsi con Hermione. Che, se non mi sbaglio, decisamente non è bionda.”  
Questa volta scoppiammo tutti a ridere, nonostante io mi sentissi vagamente in colpa nel ridere facendomi spudoratamente gli affari di Harry.  
Remus, dopo un attimo, tornò serio, assumendo un'aria pensierosa.  
“Cho... dev'essere Cho Chang. E' una Corvonero molto carina, e aveva anche ottimi voti.”  
Tonks fulminò Remus con lo sguardo:  
“Non ti metterai a controllare il curriculum scolastico di tutte le ragazze con cui Harry uscirà, vero?”  
“Deformazione professionale”, rispose Remus, serissimo. Solo qualcuno che lo conosceva molto bene avrebbe potuto cogliere la sottile malizia che venava la sua voce.  
“Oh, Merlino, non avrete piuttosto intenzione di discutere di ogni ragazza con cui Harry uscirà, vero? Mi sento in imbarazzo per lui!” esclamò Alhena, ridendo. Tonks cercò di svuotare il suo calice di succo di zucca senza perdere nemmeno una briciola della sua dignità, prima di aggiungere:  
“No, è solo che mi sembrava giusto che lui lo sapesse” accennò a me con un gesto vago. “Non è lui il padrino? Dovrebbe fargli un discorsetto, e spiegargli che almeno a San Valentino le ragazze non si mollano a metà appuntamento, nemmeno se sei Harry Potter, non è carino!”  
Remus scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo la testa.  
“Siamo in ottime mani, allora.”  
  
La cena proseguì tranquillamente, senza più fare accenni alla vita privata e sentimentale di Harry, fino a quando, una volta sparecchiato, Tonks rovesciò una manciata di cioccolatini di Mielandia sul tavolo. Erano una nuova produzione, pensati appositamente per San Valentino, e promettevano di associare al cioccolato il gusto preferito dalle papille gustative di ogni singolo cliente.  
Tonks ne scartò due e se li ficcò in bocca contemporaneamente, mugugnando un soddisfatto “Cioccolato e fragole!” prima di lanciarmene uno. Avevo dimenticato quanto fossero buoni i dolci di Mielandia: il cioccolatino si sciolse facilmente nella mia bocca, rivelando il gusto fresco e sorprendente del ripieno di crema alla menta. Osservai Alhena annusare sospettosa un cioccolatino, mentre studiava la scritta sul retro della carta fucsia e scintillante. Nel mente, Tonks prendeva in giro Remus per il sapore del suo cioccolatino: cioccolato al latte e cioccolato fondente. Una truffa, secondo la ragazza.  
“Credo siano ripieni di qualcosa che dev'essere derivato dall'Amortentia. Sarebbe interessante capire come hanno fatto a limitare l'attrazione solo al gusto...” Alhena era pensierosa, ma non aveva ancora addentato il suo cioccolatino.  
“Non ho intenzione di invitare Piton per il caffè, quindi credo ci terremo il dubbio.”  
Remus però sembrava interessato all'argomento: si mise ad osservare anche lui la carta di un cioccolatino, riflettendo ad alta voce:  
“Più che altro, sarebbe interessante capire come hanno fatto ad eliminare quel piccolissimo effetto collaterale dell'Amortentia, tipo l'ossessione.”  
Tonks sbuffò, e sollecitò Alhena:  
“Smettila di fare la secchiona e mangiatelo, di certo non ingrasserai per un centimetro quadrato di cioccolato e Amortentia modificata”  
Alhena si avvicinò di nuovo il cioccolatino alle labbra, per poi riabbassarlo.  
“Non ce la faccio. Ho dei ricordi terribili legati all'assunzione si Amortentia modificata. Certo, questa è stata testata e modificata da dei pozionisti certificati, e non da due quattordicenni, ma comunque preferirei non correre rischi.”  
“Chi è stato così idiota da tentare di preparare e modificare l'Amortentia a quattordici anni?”  
Domandò Remus, sconvolto. In effetti, era un gesto abbastanza sconsiderato, me ne rendevo conto anche io che non avevo mai prestato troppa attenzione alle norme di sicurezza e cose del genere.  
“Io” rispose candidamente Alhena. In risposta ai nostri sguardi attoniti, proseguì:  
“La mia amica Stacey si era presa una cotta incredibile per Jason Anderson, settimo anno, battitore e capitano della squadra di Quidditch Corvonero. Non aveva mezza possibilità, e così abbiamo pensato di passare alle maniere forti.”  
Tonks le rubò di mano il cioccolatino, e tra un morso e l'altro riuscì a chiedere:  
“E ovviamente comprare un qualsiasi filtro d'amore già bella e pronta da Zonko sarebbe stato troppo facile, vero? Mi ricordo che all'epoca la vecchia proprietaria non era difficile da convincere.”  
Remus la fissò con aria indagatrice, chiedendo:  
“E tu come fai a saperlo?”  
“Era la voce che girava, la mia è una conoscenza puramente teorica.”  
Remus decise di ignorare il rossore che era salito dal collo della ragazza, e Alhena proseguì:  
“Sarebbe stato facile, ma inutile. Hai presente quanto era grosso Anderson, no? Avremmo dovuto dargli un calderone inter di un banale filtro d'Amore. Ci serviva l'Amortentia, ma pensavamo che solo un idiota avrebbe bevuto del Succo di Zucca che profumava di boschi o di salsedine o manici di scopa o qualsiasi cosa avrebbe attratto Jason Anderson, per questo avevamo bisogno di modificare la ricetta per eliminare l'elemento olfattivo. Oltretutto, io ero mossa da pura curiosità scientifica quando ho deciso di fare da cavia e provarla.”  
Avevo paura di chiedere quale fosse la curiosità scientifica dietro questa mossa, ma lo feci lo stesso.  
“Volevo capire cosa sarebbe successo se una persona si fosse auto-somministrata un filtro d'amore. Stacey sosteneva che avrei passato una giornata intera davanti allo specchio a cercare di baciare la mia immagine, io credevo che invece non sarebbe successo niente.”  
“E invece?”  
Alhena sospirò alla domanda di Remus, e poi rispose:  
“E invece ho passato una settimana in infermeria, con la febbre altissima e le ghiandole salivari impazzite. Per una settimana ho prodotto litri di bava azzurrognola e dall'odore nauseabondo, e Madama Chips minacciava di lasciarmi in quello stato, così forse avrei capito quanto ero stata stupida. E' stata una delle esperienze più disgustose della mia vita, seguita da un mese in punizione con Piton. Quella è stata la seconda esperienza più disgustosa della mia vita.”  
Io e Tonks scoppiammo a ridere, ma Remus ribadì che sperimentare a quel modo con pozioni tanto complicate può essere davvero pericoloso, e Alhena doveva ritenersi fortunata ad essersela cavata con una settimana di disagio.  
Interrompendo bruscamente la discussione, Tonks esclamò:  
“Oh, quasi dimenticavo! Oggi a Hogsmeade sono quasi certa di aver incrociato Rita Skeeter. Non sembrava molto felice, e questo è sempre un buon segno, però dopo questi mesi di silenzio mi preoccupa un po' rivederla in giro.”  
Su questo aveva ragione: Rita Skeeter vicino ad Hogwarts poteva significare solo che presto le prime pagine della Gazzetta del Profeta avrebbero trovato un nuovo modo di screditare Silente, magari con pettegolezzi del tutto pretestuosi e fraintendibili. Speravo solo che quella megera non si fosse avvicinata ad Harry: l'ultima cosa di cui lui aveva bisogno era ricevere ulteriore pubblicità negativa.  
Noi cominciammo a discutere di quali potessero essere i piani di quello sciacallo travestito da giornalista, quando improvvisamente Alhena iniziò a ridacchiare sommessamente, premendosi inutilmente il dorso della mano sulla bocca.  
“Che hai?” domandai, e lei cercò di tornare seria, per poi essere scossa da un altro attacco di risatine dopo pochi secondi.  
“Niente. E' che mi sto immaginando il titolo dell'articolo con cui potrebbe uscire. Harry mi ucciderebbe” aggiunse, ridendo, e infine proclamò: “Harry Potter: da _Il-Bambino-Che-E'-Sopravvissuto_ a _Il-Ragazzo-Che-Spezzava-I-Cuori_. _Riusciranno le giovani studentesse di Hogwarts a sopravvivere alla sua Attrazione Senza Perdono_?”  
Sospettai che ridere di uno scherzo del genere non fosse il comportamento più adatto per un padrino attento e responsabile - soprattutto perché c'erano molte possibilità che effettivamente la Skeeter avrebbe scritto proprio qualcosa del genere - ma non riuscii a trattenermi.  
Sì, decisamente Harry ci avrebbe uccisi, prima o poi.    
  
 __Note:  
Scusate, questo è un capitolo breve e un po' stupidino, me ne rendo conto benissimo, ma un po' di leggerezza dopo il capitolo scorso ci voleva (soprattutto perché durerà poco XD).  
Non so, alla fine ce li vedo Sirius e Remus come due vecchie comari che spettegolano delle cotte di Harry.  
Spero di non aver fatto un salto temporale in avanti troppo brusco, ma ormai la storia comincia ad essere abbastanza lunga (abbiamo raggiunto le 100.000 parole, yay!) e nella mia mente ci sono ancora tanti nodi che dovrebbero venire al pettine prima della chiusura, quindi forse è il caso di iniziare a darsi una mossa.  
Vi chiedo scusa per eventuali castronerie, ma ho scritto questo capitolo qualche tempo fa, di getto, e ho fatto l'editing solo ieri, nei fumi della delusione e della frustrazione da post colloquio per il lavoro dei miei sogni in cui ho avuto la stessa proprietà di linguaggio di una bambina di cinque anni, quindi forse non ero esattamente al massimo della lucidità. Se ho scritto scemenze, fatemelo sapere XD.  
Non so se riuscirò a pubblicare prima di Natale (spero di sì, ma non credo) quindi, nel caso, ne approfitto già da ora per farvi tanti auguri!  
  
 


	26. Il cavillo

_ Capitolo 26  
 **Il Cavillo** _

 

Quella mattina mi svegliai presto, quando la stanza era ancora immersa nella luce grigiastra e sonnolenta dell'alba. La sera precedente Alhena non doveva lavorare, e così eravamo riusciti a passare un po' di tempo insieme e ad addormentarci prima di mezzanotte, cosa che ultimamente non capitava praticamente mai. Sapevo che Alhena si sarebbe dovuta svegliare presto, quella mattina, ma non avevo idea di che ore fossero: sembrava che lei non avesse bisogno di sveglie o di orologi, perché quando doveva svegliarsi presto, semplicemente lo faceva. Di solito io aprivo gli occhi mi ritrovavo da solo, oppure la vedevo girare per la stanza raccogliendo i suoi vestiti, o semplicemente mi voltavo e la trovavo ancora a letto, ma perfettamente sveglia e sorridente.  
Questa volta, però, quando mi voltai verso quello che ormai nella mia testa stavo cominciando a chiamare il suo lato del letto, scorsi il suo profilo ancora perfettamente addormentato. Era un sollievo ogni tanto vederla dormire: iniziavo a temere che a lei bastassero una o due ore di sonno per andare avanti, e non ero certo che fosse lo stile di vita più salutare al mondo. Dormiva rannicchiata sul fianco sinistro, con le coperte sollevate a coprirle buona parte del viso, e ogni tanto emetteva un sospiro appena più accennato.  
Rimasi ad osservarla fino a quando il suono regolare del suo respiro mi indusse ad abbassare di nuovo le palpebre, scivolando ancora per un po' in quel tiepido oblio.  
  
Quando riaprii gli occhi, c'era un po' più di luce nella stanza, e Alhena era scivolata accanto a me: sentivo sul petto il calore del suo braccio, mentre il suo respiro mi solleticava il collo. Istintivamente, allungai un braccio per attirarla ulteriormente verso di me, e lei si lasciò sospingere con un sospiro roco. Dopo un attimo, la sentii muoversi appena, rannicchiandosi contro di me e sollevando le coperte a coprirle la testa. Sarebbe soffocata, prima o poi, me lo sentivo. Lo dissi ad alta voce, e lei ridacchiò, affondando ancora di più sotto le coperte.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio, durante i quali pensavo si fosse riaddormentata, la sentii riemergere al mio fianco, ma solo per affondare il viso fra la mia spalla e il cuscino.  
Osservando la luce del sole che ormai inondava la stanza abbastanza da permettermi di scorgere i dettagli dell'intagliatura dell'armadio di fronte a me, le chiesi:  
“Non è che stai facendo tardi?”  
Lei annuì, ma non si mosse. Per un attimo rimasi immobile anche io: non è che mi dispiacesse rimanermene a letto con lei, ma non era decisamente un comportamento da Alhena, questo.  
“Stai bene?”  
Lei annuì di nuovo, abbracciandomi più strettamente.  
“Posso restare qui?” chiese con tono lamentoso, infilando una mano sotto il cuscino.  
“Anche tutto il giorno, se vuoi” risposi sorridendo, continuando a chiedermi che cosa le fosse preso.  
“Mmmh” fu l'unica risposta che ottenni, dopodiché, con un sospiro esasperato, Alhena si staccò da me, sollevandosi goffamente a sedere.  
“Devo proprio andare a lavorare?”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, sollevandomi a mia volta a sedere.  
“Non so, immagino che i tuoi capi preferirebbero di sì.”  
“Già. Che palle. Perché non ho fatto domanda all'Ufficio Postale di Hogsmeade?”  
Io scoppiai a ridere: non avevo mai sentito di nessuno che avesse come ambizione nella vita quella di lavorare all'Ufficio Postale di Hogsmeade.  
“Mi chiedo proprio perché.”  
“Be', pensaci, è il lavoro perfetto: sei di fianco ad Hogwarts, quindi ci sarà sempre da lavorare, non rischi di essere licenziato perché il lavoro cala. I gufi sono animali intelligenti e indipendenti, devi solo controllare che ci sia sempre cibo e acqua per loro, e mandare a chiamare qualcuno nel caso si feriscano... niente impegno intellettuale, niente impegno fisico, niente responsabilità...”  
Soffocò uno sbadiglio, mentre io aggiungevo:  
“Immagino le soddisfazioni!”  
Scoppiammo entrambi a ridere, e osservando la linea affilata del suo mento, i suoi capelli chiarissimi e la pelle diafana fui colto da un pensiero improvviso, qualcosa che volevo chiederle già da tempo, ma di cui nell'ultimo periodo mi ero completamente dimenticato.  
“Alhena? Posso chiederti una cosa?”  
Lei tornò seria, osservandomi curiosa e annuendo.  
“Tu non sei figlia di Lucius Malfoy, vero?”  
A queste parole, Alhena scoppiò a ridere apertamente, gettando il capo all'indietro e scoprendo la gola. Appena si riprese dall'attacco di risa, mi osservò con il capo inclinato di lato, e disse, senza smettere di sorridere:  
“Gli assomiglio così tanto?”  
Merlino, ci avevo visto giusto? Ma non era possibile, lui avrebbe dovuto averla quando aveva circa quindici anni... be', d'accordo, tecnicamente _era_ possibile ma abbastanza improbabile: Alhena aveva due fratelli più grandi, possibile che sua madre si fosse presa come amante un ragazzino? Certo, visto quello che mi aveva raccontato sulla sua sanità mentale forse non era una possibilità da escludere completamente, ma a quell'epoca Malfoy era ancora ad Hogwarts, sarebbe stata una situazione decisamente complessa.  
“Be', direi che gli assomigli moltissimo.”  
Alhena ridacchiò, poi si fece un po' più seria e aggiunse:  
“Se ti può tranquillizzare, almeno fisicamente sono l'esatta copia di mia madre.”  
“Tua madre e i Malfoy sono parenti?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, fissando il soffitto pensierosa, prima di rispondere:  
“Non ufficialmente. Però è indubbio che lei e Lucius si somiglino molto, e abbiano un rapporto piuttosto _fraterno_.”  
Ora le cose sembravano farsi un po' più chiare, anche se non avevo mai sentito alcuna storia su un erede illegittimo della famiglia Malfoy. Ma del resto, famiglie come la loro - e come la mia - erano bravissime a tenere nascosto quello che avrebbe potuto gettare una cattiva luce su di loro.  
“Ovviamente nessuno ne parla mai apertamente, ma pare che quando i miei nonni materni, i Fahér, se ne andarono da Budapest, il loro matrimonio fosse in crisi perché non riuscivano ad avere un figlio. Arrivarono in Inghilterra, e si legarono molto ai Malfoy. Sembra che il giovane Abraxas Malfoy, che all'epoca era ancora scapolo, passasse molto tempo a insegnare a mia nonna Krisztìna la lingua e a mostrarle le bellezze della campagna inglese, e a quanto pare l'aria di campagna giovò molto a mia nonna, che dopo un anno dal suo trasferimento diede alla luce mia madre: la prima dei Fahér ad avere i capelli chiari.”  
Sì, decisamente questa storia era molto più plausibile della mia teoria sulla paternità di Alhena.  
“Quindi Lucius Malfoy sarebbe tuo zio?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, annuendo brevemente.  
“Ripeto, nessuno lo ha mai ammesso apertamente, ovviamente, però credo sia una cosa abbastanza certa. Chissà perché, invece di scappare da quella pazza di sua sorella maggiore, Lucius se l'è presa a cuore. Ricordo che, quando Abraxas ha cominciato ad invecchiare e a non uscire più di casa, lui veniva almeno un paio di volte al mese da noi, ed era praticamente l'unico che si preoccupasse che mia madre non esagerasse troppo. Prima della guerra, intendo, poi ovviamente ha avuto cose più importanti di cui occuparsi, e mia madre ha potuto esagerare quanto voleva.”  
Riflettei rapidamente, realizzando che io e Lucius Malfoy eravamo imparentati solo in maniera indiretta, quindi tra me e Alhena, grazie al cielo, non c'era alcun legame di sangue, nemmeno alla lontana.  
“Tu lo conosci?”  
Io annuii, lentamente.  
“Sì. Oddio, non benissimo, ma lo conosco. Ha sposato una delle mie cugine.”  
“Narcissa” Alhena sorrise, come se ricordasse qualcosa di lontano “lei invece è sempre stata terrorizzata da mia madre, non ha mai voluto passare troppo tempo da noi. Però quando la incontravamo è sempre stata carina con me e i miei fratelli.”  
Io trattenni a stento una risata sprezzante: non era esattamente quello il termine con cui avrei descritto Narcissa.  
“Narcissa _carina_? Sei sicura?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, pensierosa.  
“D'accordo, lo sarebbe stata sicuramente di più se si fosse tolta quel manico di scopa dal culo, però non era poi così terribile. Una volta mi ha anche fatto le trecce!” aggiunse, come se questo sistemasse ogni cosa. Oh, be', probabilmente per una come Narcissa un bel paio di trecce sistemavano davvero ogni cosa.  
“Io sono sempre stata la loro preferita” aggiunse, con un sorriso vagamente nostalgico. Mi sembrava assurdo che Alhena avesse quell'espressione pensando a Narcissa e Lucius Malfoy, ma considerando l'anaffettività della famiglia che l'aveva cresciuta, ogni volto sorridente doveva essere stato meglio di niente, durante la sua infanzia.  
“Dico davvero. Lo so che Lucius si è poi rivelato un idiota, ma con noi bambini era a posto. Un po' ingessato, ma a posto. Quando Hector era a Hogwarts, Orpheus mi faceva sempre scherzi idioti, e io mi ritrovavo sempre in un angolo a frignare. Se Lucius mi trovava così faceva sempre qualcosa di divertente per farmi ridere, tipo trasfigurare il mio fazzoletto in un sacchetto di caramelle."  
Merlino, non era facile immaginare Lucius Malfoy, il fedele Mangiamorte, intento a regalare caramelle ai bambini, ma Alhena era pur sempre un membro della sua famiglia, e immaginai che con lei dovesse comportarsi diversamente che su un campo di battaglia. Sapevo che lui e Narcissa avevano avuto un figlio, che doveva avere circa l'età di Harry, e sapevo anche che, nonostante tutto, lo amavano sinceramente. Da qualche parte, nelle loro teste rovinate dall'ambizione e dai pregiudizi, doveva esserci ancora un po' di buon senso e qualche sentimento decente.  
Alla fine, senza nemmeno accorgermene, mi sentii dire:  
"Non parli mai di tuo fratello Orpheus."  
Lo sguardo di Alhena si raggelò all'istante, e il suo viso divenne una maschera priva di espressione.  
"Non c'è nulla da dire. È il preferito di mia madre, ha ereditato la sua stabilità mentale. Il suo gioco preferito quando eravamo piccoli era terrorizzarmi fino a farmi avere un attacco di magia involontaria, il che non era per nulla difficile, dato che avevo molti problemi a controllarmi. Ha smesso solo il giorno del mio quinto compleanno, quando ha cercato di legarmi al suo manico di scopa."  
Non ero certo di voler sapere che cosa fosse successo perché lui smettesse di tormentarla, ma lo chiesi lo stesso.  
"Be', io odio l'altezza. L'ho sempre odiata, e lui lo sapeva. Quella volta ero terrorizzata sul serio, e non ce l'ho fatta a trattenermi. Gli ho dato fuoco."  
Alhena aveva parlato con la solita inflessione atona e rigida che usava quando non voleva mostrare di essere davvero turbata, e così io mi affrettai a stringerle una mano, disegnando piccoli cerchi col mio pollice sulla sua pelle liscia e fresca.  
"Però. Non male per una marmocchia di cinque anni."  
Alhena mi rivolse uno sguardo cupo:  
"Non è divertente. Anche se alla fine non gli è rimasta nemmeno una cicatrice, ha passato un mese e mezzo al San Mungo, e mia madre tutte le sere mi gridava che ero un piccolo mostro, che avevo cercato di uccidere mio fratello..."  
Oh, cazzo, tutto questo era completamente folle. Anche Regulus una volta mi aveva fatto rotolare per quattro rampe di scale per uno scoppio di magia accidentale, dopo che io mi ero travestito da Banshee e lo avevo spaventato, ma mia madre, dopo aver sistemato la mia gamba rotta e i miei tre denti mancanti, si era limitata a rifilare una sculacciata ad entrambi, non lo aveva certo accusato di aver tentato di uccidermi. Né sarebbe arrivata a fare lo stesso con me, se fosse successo il contrario, nonostante fosse evidente che non fossi io il suo preferito. Eravamo _bambini_ , e i bambini fanno cose stupide senza rendersi conto di quanto possano essere pericolosi, soprattutto quando sono spaventati e non sanno controllare la propria magia.  
L'attirai verso di me, circondandole le spalle con un braccio, e ripensai a quando mi aveva confidato che sua madre era in fin di vita. Quella notte aveva usato la stessa espressione, e iniziai a credere che forse da bambina se lo fosse sentito dire in più di un'occasione.  
"Non eri tu il mostro, in quella casa..." le sussurrai, e lei si rannicchiò contro di me, lasciandosi finalmente abbracciare e abbandonando ogni rigidità. Merlino, perché non ero stato zitto? Se non parlava mai di Orpheus, un motivo doveva pur esserci, no?  
Rimanemmo in silenzio per un po', aspettando che i nostri respiri tornassero regolari, fino a quando lei non diede un'occhiata alla sveglia sul comodino.  
“Merda, stavolta altro che Confundus, è la volta buona che mi sbattono fuori. Dovevo essere in teatro un quarto d'ora fa!”  
Mi diede un bacio rapido, e in un attimo sparì dalla stanza.  
Io mi stiracchiai, e con una lentezza infinita mi avviai verso il bagno.  
  
Arrivai al piano terra in tempo per sentire la porta di casa sbattere - fortunatamente non così forte da svegliare il ritratto di mia madre - e trovai Remus in cucina, intento a riscaldare il bollitore per il tè.  
Mi scrutò attentamente, poi disse, in tono fintamente casuale:  
“Credo che Alhena fosse in ritardo, stamattina.”  
Io mi lasciai cadere su una sedia, afferrando un biscotto dal piatto che era rimasto al centro del tavolo.  
“Già” dissi solo.  
“Strano, di solito è sempre puntuale.”  
Mi strinsi nelle spalle, mangiando un altro biscotto.  
“Immagino possa capitare di fare tardi.”  
“Soprattutto se di notte si è piuttosto impegnati, vero?” suggerì con tono del tutto casuale Remus.  
Senza nemmeno pensarci, risposi:  
“Ieri notte non era di turno al Ministero.”  
Remus sollevò un sopracciglio, a indicare che quello era esattamente ciò che voleva dire, e scoppiò a ridere. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, mi unii alla sua risata, presto soffocata dal fischio acuto del bollitore. Quando entrambi ci ritrovammo davanti ad una tazza di tè fumante, domandai:  
“E' così evidente?”  
“Abbastanza. Ma solo ad un occhio moderatamente attento.”  
Risi di nuovo, e dopo aver bevuto un lungo sorso di tè, Remus aggiunse:  
“Hai voglia di parlarne?”  
Non ero certo di volerlo fare, ma alla fine, lentamente, mi ritrovai a raccontare di come le cose fossero cambiate improvvisamente, e di come, a discapito di tutto quello che avrei potuto pensare, tutto con lei aveva iniziato a scorrere in maniera molto naturale e serena.  
“E' una follia, vero?”  
Conclusi, un po' imbarazzato. Remus mi fissò, piegando leggermente la testa di lato, e sogghignò:  
“Abbastanza. Ma siete felici, no?”  
Io ci pensai un attimo, prima di rispondere:  
“Credo di sì. Io credo di esserlo, lei... non so, immagino sia stata peggio.”  
Remus rise, scuotendo la testa e spedendo le nostre tazze ormai vuote nel lavello con un rapido colpo di bacchetta.  
“Mi sembra un'ottima premessa”, aggiunse, ironico, prima di afferrare un ultimo biscotto.  
“Non so, è che a volte mi sembra di... di farle un torto.”  
Remus aggrottò la fronte, fissandomi intensamente. Quello era un pensiero che mi tormentava spesso, soprattutto nelle notti in cui lei era al Ministero e io restavo da solo, ma avevo sempre cercato di tenerlo il più lontano possibile, per non dover affrontare le conseguenze a cui mi avrebbe spinto quella determinata presa di coscienza.  
Non sapevo come mettere in parole quella specie di ritrosia, quel senso di colpa che mi assaliva ogni tanto, ma ci provai comunque.  
“Lei è arrivata qui un po' per caso, si è ritrovata a vivere in mezzo a persone che nemmeno conosceva, e non so che cosa le sia passato per la testa quando è venuta a letto con me la prima volta, ma insomma, è così giovane... ed è libera. Potrebbe andare ovunque, e frequentare chiunque, persone della sua età e in grado di darle _qualcosa_ anche in futuro, mentre io... io sono solo un uomo che sta impazzendo, chiuso qui dentro.”  
Remus sospirò, prima di aggiungere, ironico:  
“Merlino, stai addirittura cercando di fare piani per il futuro? Allora è una cosa _davvero_ seria.”  
Lo fulminai con lo sguardo, e lui alzò le braccia in segno di resa.  
“Scusami, hai ragione, non è il momento.”  
Non ero certo di aver espresso al meglio quello che intendevo dire: in qualche modo, temevo che Alhena prendesse un abbaglio con me, e perdesse tempo prezioso, tempo che avrebbe potuto impiegare per costruirsi una vita più serena lontana da me e da tutto quello che rappresentavo.  
“Ascolta, Sirius” riprese Remus, questa volta perfettamente serio “io non la conosco moltissimo, però hai ragione. Lei è libera. Lavora, esce da Grimmauld Place, potrebbe andare ovunque e con chiunque. E non mi sembra stupida. Forse incosciente, ma non stupida. Se ha scelto di stare con te, immagino ci abbia riflettuto abbastanza e abbia deciso che ne vale la pena, no?”  
Sì, probabilmente per ora ne valeva la pena. E per un po' le cose sarebbero andate avanti così, ma poi? Si sarebbe davvero accontentata delle briciole di una relazione che io potevo darle? Cercai di riscuotermi: forse aveva ragione Remus, stavo correndo un po' troppo. Non sapevamo nemmeno cosa ci sarebbe successo di lì ad un mese, nonostante la reclusione mi facesse sembrare ogni giorno lentissimo e uguale all'altro: pensare al futuro in maniera così ossessiva non ci avrebbe fatto alcun bene. Magari domani Voldemort sarebbe uscito allo scoperto. Magari sarei riuscito a provare la mia innocenza. Magari sarei stato costretto a fuggire dall'altra parte del mondo. Magari i Mangiamorte sarebbero riusciti a penetrare nel Quartier Generale e saremmo morti tutti.  
“Resta il fatto che lei ha undici anni meno di me. Io cercavo di trovare un modo per entrare nel dormitorio delle ragazze mentre lei imparava a parlare. Quando penso alla cosa in questi termini, mi vengono i brividi.”  
A quelle parole, vidi lo sguardo di Remus incupirsi, farsi in qualche modo più distante, e lo vidi distogliere gli occhi dai miei.  
Fu solo un attimo, poi Remus si riscosse e tornò a guardarmi con un leggero rossore sulle gote.  
“Di nuovo, credo che lei sia comunque abbastanza sveglia da ragionarci sopra da sola. Ed è maggiorenne da un pezzo, credo che sappia quello che sta facendo.”  
Remus aveva parlato in maniera un po' più asciutta e fredda del solito, e questo mi fece pensare che, nonostante tutto, ci fosse un fondo di disapprovazione nelle sue parole. Avrei voluto costringerlo ad ammettere che cosa stava pensando davvero, ma riconobbi l'espressione tesa delle labbra dietro cui si nascondeva ogni volta che si andava a parlare della sua licantropia quando lui non era dell'umore giusto, l'espressione di una persona che non aveva la minima intenzione di tornare sull'argomento, e decisi di lasciare perdere. Del resto, non avrei risolto nulla: quando Remus faceva quell'espressione, era praticamente impossibile convincerlo ad abbassare le difese e mostrare quello che stava davvero pensando.  
E poi, ammisi con moto di vergogna, era più facile fingere che lui non mi disapprovasse.  
  
Verso l'ora di pranzo, io e Remus venimmo raggiunti da Molly Weasley e Kingsley Shaklebolt. Arthur era all'Ufficio Misteri insieme a Tonks, sarebbero rientrati entrambi nel tardo pomeriggio.  
Proprio mentre stavamo finendo di mangiare, sentimmo la porta del soggiorno aprirsi, e dopo un attimo ci raggiunse Bill Weasley. Molly sembrava stupita di trovarsi davanti il figlio maggiore, che a quel'ora avrebbe dovuto essere al lavoro.  
Dopo la discussione che avevamo avuto io e Alhena, cercavo sempre di evitare di passare troppo tempo con il ragazzo: lui non aveva cambiato atteggiamento nei miei confronti, e non avevo idea di che cos'altro Alhena gli avesse raccontato di noi, ma sapere che lui disapprovava la nostra relazione mi metteva sempre a disagio, anche quando lui non faceva assolutamente niente per mostrarsi ostile verso di me.  
“Bill, che cosa ci fai qui, caro?” domandò Molly, cercando di controllare il tono di voce: ormai sapevamo che la comparsa improvvisa e inaspettata di un membro dell'Ordine raramente era sinonimo di buone notizie. Tuttavia, Bill si aprì in un sorriso compiaciuto, e invece di rispondere a sua madre si rivolse a me:  
“Stavo per andare in pausa pranzo, quando mi sono imbattuto in qualcosa di interessante: ben due dei miei superiori stavano leggendo _Il Cavillo_ con aria piuttosto interessata, e questa non è certo una scena da tutti i giorni. Secondo me l'articolo in prima pagina potrebbe interessarti.”  
Frugò nel mantello, alla ricerca di una copia arrotolata de _Il Cavillo_ , mentre io lo guardavo con tanto d'occhi. L'ultima volta che qualcuno aveva sostenuto che un articolo di quel giornale di pazzi potesse interessarmi, mi ero ritrovato a leggere di un ingegnoso complotto che mi voleva frontman di un gruppo musicale in fuga dalla notorietà. Quella volta Remus aveva riso fin quasi alle lacrime, asserendo con convinzione che chiunque fosse stato nel raggio di qualche miglio da Hogwarts mentre io cantavo sotto la doccia non avrebbe mai potuto credere che io fossi un cantante di successo.  
Quando Bill mi porse il giornale, tuttavia, mi riscossi da quei pensieri così stupidi, e mi sembrò che il mio cuore mancasse un battito: sulla copertina campeggiava una grossa fotografia del viso di Harry. Mi affrettai a voltare il giornale per poter leggere il titolo a grandi lettere rosse, ripetendomi che se Bill stava sorridendo a quel modo ad Harry non poteva essere successo niente di grave - anche perché, se gli fosse successo qualcosa, l'articolo sarebbe stato sulla _Gazzetta del Profeta_ , non certo sul _Cavillo._ E Kingsley l'avrebbe saputo, anche se aveva fatto il turno di guardia notturno e si era svegliato solo mezz'ora prima di arrivare da noi.  
Quando finalmente riuscii a mettere a fuoco le lettere del titolo, tuttavia, non seppi se sospirare di sollievo oppure soffocare con la mia stessa saliva: _“HARRY POTTER PARLA CHIARO: LA VERITA' SU COLUI CHE NON DEVE ESSERE NOMINATO E LA NOTTE IN CUI LO VIDI TORNARE_ ”. Rimasi per un attimo immobile, fino a quando Remus, accanto a me, si sporse per aprire il giornale, rivelando un lungo articolo costellato di vecchie fotografie di Harry come partecipante del Torneo Tremaghi.  
Iniziai a leggere avidamente, avvertendo a malapena Remus fare la stessa cosa al mio fianco, ignorando completamente la voce di Bill che spiegava a sua madre e a Kingsley che cosa era successo.  
Oh, Merlino, Harry aveva rilasciato un'intervista a Rita Skeeter, raccontando tutto quello che era successo in quel maledetto cimitero l'estate precedente. Sembrava che la Skeeter, per chissà quale motivo, per una volta avesse rinfoderato i suoi artigli da paparazzo a caccia dell'ultimo gossip, perché l'articolo era effettivamente molto accurato, e la sua versione ricalcava perfettamente quello che Harry aveva raccontato a Silente quella terribile notte. Ripercorrere attraverso le parole di Harry quel racconto straziante non fece che ricordarmi quanto mi fossi sentito impotente quella notte, quando avevo realizzato che mentre me ne stavo accucciato a quattro zampe accanto a Thor, il cane di Hagrid, ad osservare le siepi del labirinto, Harry aveva visto un amico morire, aveva combattuto Voldemort e ancora una volta gli era sfuggito. Quando arrivai a leggere l'ultima riga dell'articolo, vidi i pugni di Remus serrarsi fino a far sbiancare le nocche: conoscevo bene quella tensione, era la stessa che mi stava chiudendo lo stomaco e facendo pulsare il sangue nelle tempie, pensando a tutto quello che Harry, così giovane, aveva dovuto affrontare. Troppo, decisamente troppo per un ragazzo ancora minorenne.  
“Posso?”  
Chiese Molly, e io annuii, passando il giornale anche a lei e Kingsley. Vidi la donna impallidire mentre leggeva, asciugandosi con rabbia una lacrima. Io e Molly probabilmente non saremmo mai stati grandi confidenti, e sicuramente fra noi ci sarebbero stati altri scontri sul coinvolgimento di Harry nelle questioni riguardanti l'Ordine, ma non avrei mai smesso di esserle grato per come aveva accolto in casa sua Harry senza battere ciglio, e per tutto l'affetto che gli aveva dimostrato in maniera del tutto disinteressata. Avrei dovuto trovare il modo di dirglielo, prima o poi.  
Quando anche lei e Kingsley finirono di leggere l'articolo, ci osservammo tutti per un lungo attimo, prima che Kingsley si rivolgesse a me e a Remus, dicendo:  
“Be', non si può certo dire che il vostro ragazzo non abbia i nervi saldi. E a pensarci bene, questa dell'intervista è stata una mossa intelligente. Un po' folle, ma intelligente.”  
 _Molto_ folle, avrei voluto aggiungere io, ma mi trattenni a stento. Riuscivo a capire che cosa intendesse dire Kingsley: Harry non aveva mai avuto modo di dare la sua versione dei fatti alla comunità magica, perché subito il Ministero si era messo di traverso, screditando lui e Silente. Ora però, con dieci Mangiamorte evasi da Azkaban da mesi senza che il Ministero riuscisse a fare niente per prenderli, le domande e i dubbi avevano ricominciato a farsi più insistenti. La gente non era soddisfatta, e aveva paura: molti avrebbero continuato a ritenere Harry un ragazzino disturbato e a caccia di notorietà, ma sicuramente qualcun altro avrebbe visto il buon senso dietro le sue parole. E poi, mi costava ammetterlo, ma era la verità, questa volta la Skeeter aveva fatto un buon lavoro: non aveva eccesso in patetismi, aveva riportato la crudeltà dei fatti in maniera precisa, ma senza gonfiare la cosa solo per far commuovere i lettori. Certo, se solo Harry avesse scelto un giornale con un minimo di credibilità in più, le cose sarebbero state ancora più facili, ma immaginai che ci fossero ben pochi redattori abbastanza folli da pubblicare un articolo del genere.  
“Scommetto che è stata un'idea di Hermione” aggiunse Remus, con un mezzo sorrisetto compiaciuto. In effetti, questo avrebbe spiegato il motivo della presenza della Skeeter ad Hogsmeade, e anche perché Harry avrebbe dovuto piantare una ragazza in mezzo ad un appuntamento per andare dalla sua amica Hermione. La lucidità di quella ragazzina era mostruosa.  
“Come hanno fatto a convincere la Skeeter a rispettare la deontologia professionale e a scrivere per il _Cavillo_?” domandò, pensieroso, Bill. Ci stringemmo tutti nelle spalle: non ne avevamo idea, ma era evidente che le rotelle nel cervello di Hermione viaggiassero ad un ritmo diverso rispetto a quelle del resto del mondo.  
“Più che altro, la cosa importante ora è capire come sarà accolto l'articolo. Bill, hai colto le reazioni dei tuoi superiori?”  
Bill si strinse nelle spalle, davanti alla domanda di Kingsley.  
“Non so. Ne stavano discutendo animatamente, e direi che è già qualcosa. Tra un attimo comunque devo tornare al lavoro, posso provare a farci più attenzione.”  
Kingsley annuì, pensieroso. In effetti, Harry aveva lanciato il sasso, ora non restava altro da fare che cercare di capire come la comunità magica avrebbe accolto questo slancio di sincerità. Ovviamente tanti si sarebbero rinchiusi dietro le proprie barriere mentali, e non avrebbero mai accolto le parole di Harry, ma chissà, forse i più scettici avrebbero cominciato ad aprire gli occhi...  
“Vado anche io al Ministero. Sono curioso di capire che aria tira fra gli Auror.”  
Nel giro di pochi minuti, mi ritrovai solo: Bill e Kingsley erano andati a lavorare in anticipo, sperando di cogliere qualche stralcio di conversazione; Remus si era diretto ad Hogsmeade, deciso a fare un salto sia ai Tre Manici di Scopa che alla Testa di Porco, per capire se la voce si fosse già diffusa e se ci fossero reazioni; Molly, dal canto suo, si era decisa ad anticipare un po' alcune spese che avrebbe dovuto fare a Diagon Alley, tenendo l'orecchio pronto a cogliere eventuali conversazioni fra i negozianti e gli avventori.  
Io, dal canto mio, me ne sarei rimasto chiuso in casa, come un bambino o un vecchio, ad aspettare che gli adulti portassero nuove notizie.  
  
Remus e Molly furono tra i primi a tornare, poco prima di cena, e non fecero che confermare le nostre supposizioni: l'intervista, nonostante fosse pubblicata su un giornale non esattamente conosciuto e rispettato, aveva presto raggiunto gran parte della comunità magica -a quanto pareva, i primi ad aver spinto in questa direzione erano stati proprio gli studenti di Hogwarts, che entro mezzogiorno avevano spedito a casa copie trasfigurate del _Cavillo_. Non tutti avevano creduto all'intervista di Harry, tanti non facevano che dire che si stava dando troppo spazio alle voci di un ragazzino che si era bevuto il cervello ed era solo a caccia di notorietà, ma qualcuno aveva anche cominciato a far notare che il racconto del ragazzo, per quanto spaventoso, era molto lucido. E che se dopo tutti quei mesi davvero il Ministero non era riuscito a catturare dieci Mangiamorte evasi da Azkaban - undici, per la verità, dato che io rientravo ancora nei loro conteggi - significava che qualcuno di potente li stava aiutando. Non poteva essere un caso che i Mangiamorte più fedeli del Signore Oscuro fossero evasi solo pochi mesi dopo che si era diffusa la voce del suo ritorno, anche un bambino si sarebbe reso conto che c'era sotto qualcosa... e a quanto pareva, Harry si era deciso a parlare proprio nel momento in cui i dubbi cominciavano a farsi più pressanti.  
Non riuscii a trattenere un moto di orgoglio: ancora una volta, anche se isolato, ignorato, lasciato solo, Harry era riuscito a prendere in mano la situazione e a fare qualcosa. Qualcosa che poteva risultare in un immenso disastro, d'accordo, ma che alla fine, con un po' di fortuna, stava dando i suoi frutti. Non doveva essere stato facile ripercorrere gli eventi di quella notte, non davanti ad una donna come la Skeeter, che per un anno non aveva fatto che travisare ogni cosa uscisse dalle labbra di Harry, sguazzando in mezzo al gossip più becero e trasformando la sua vita in un mero strumento di guadagno. Avrei voluto averlo davanti, e poterlo confortare, potergli dire che era stato coraggioso e aveva fatto la cosa giusta, ma non potevo. Non potevo nemmeno scrivergli una lettera esplicita, una lettera vera, ma dovevo accontentarmi di un biglietto semi-anonimo e privo di una reale sostanza.  
Durante la cena, l'entusiasmo per quello che era successo ad Harry scemò lentamente, e ben presto ci ritrovammo di nuovo a ripercorrere le solite discussioni che avevamo già avuto decine di volte: che cosa fare per convincere quanta più gente possibile del ritorno di Voldemort senza attirare troppo l'attenzione su chi doveva mantenere un posto di lavoro e una posizione, cosa fare per cercare di incastrare i Mangiamorte, come muoverci per assicurarci di non essere presi alla sprovvista nel momento in cui Voldemort avesse deciso finalmente di uscire allo scoperto. Non c'erano soluzioni reali a queste domande, non finché le cose non fossero cambiate, ma ci sembrava che questo fosse l'unico modo per non sprofondare nell'inattività.  
Ben presto ne ebbi fin sopra i capelli di tutte quelle chiacchiere inutili, che non facevano altro che frustrarci ancora di più, così salutai Molly e Remus e mi andai a chiudere in camera.  
Dopo pochi minuti, sentii la porta di casa richiudersi, e i passi di Remus che si avviava verso la sua stanza.  
Per un attimo, fui tentato di tornare in soggiorno e di aspettare lì che Alhena tornasse dal lavoro, ma ultimamente stava facendo davvero troppo tardi la sera, ed io, inspiegabilmente, ero esausto. Mi sdraiai così a letto, immaginando che avrei avuto il tempo di dormire un po' e risvegliarmi prima che lei tornasse a casa.  
  
Quando riaprii gli occhi, una luce tenue e grigiastra aveva cominciato ad invadere la stanza: a quanto pareva, quella era una delle poche notti in cui ero riuscito a non svegliarmi nemmeno una volta. Mi sollevai a sedere, allungando la schiena, e mi resi conto di essere piuttosto riposato e sereno: era evidente che un sonno ininterrotto facesse miracoli sul mio stato d'animo.  
Guardai la sveglia sul comodino, e mi resi conto che era ancora abbastanza presto: probabilmente avrei fatto in tempo a salutare Alhena prima che andasse a lavorare.  
Quando scesi in cucina, infatti, trovai Remus intento a sfogliare distrattamente la Gazzetta del Profeta, mentre Alhena imburrava meccanicamente una fetta di pane tostato, gli occhi che saettavano voraci sulle righe del Cavillo.  
Quando mi sentì entrare, alzò lo sguardo il tempo sufficiente a sorridermi, per poi rigettarsi nella lettura.  
Solo quando presi finalmente posto accanto a lei, chiuse di scatto il giornale, sospirando.  
“Merlino, e io che pensavo che la Skeeter fosse un caso perso...” disse, gettando un'ultima occhiata al viso di Harry che sbatteva le palpebre, imperterrito, sulla prima pagina della rivista.  
Io e Remus le spiegammo brevemente quello che era successo, e quelle che erano state le reazioni nella comunità magica, e proprio mentre lei stava per alzarsi e avviarsi in soggiorno per uscire di casa, sentimmo la porta aprirsi. Ci fu un tonfo a malapena soffocato, e dopo un attimo una figura pallida e smunta comparve in cucina. Tonks avanzava con passo incerto, la sua divisa da Auror spiegazzata, ricoperta da quello che sembrava uno spesso strato di polvere chiara. Stringeva la bacchetta fra le nocche contratte, e il suo viso, ricoperto anch'esso da quella strana sostanza polverosa, sembrava una maschera di gesso. Solo gli occhi mantenevano uno scintillio vitale, spalancati e inquieti.  
Io e Alhena ci scambiammo un mezzo sguardo preoccupato, ma Remus balzò in piedi e fece qualche passo verso la ragazza.  
“Dora! Ma che cosa è successo?”  
Tonks si lasciò cadere pesantemente su una sedia, abbandonando finalmente la bacchetta sul tavolo, e si affondò il viso tra le mani, traendo un lungo sospiro tremolante. Dopo un attimo, abbassò finalmente le mani, alzando su di noi uno sguardo serio e spaventato.  
“Ieri notte mi ero appena addormentata, quando sono stata svegliata da una chiamata in servizio. Un incendio generato probabilmente da un Incantesimo Oscuro stava divorando un'abitazione nel Kent.”  
Oh, Merlino. Non ero certo di voler sentire il seguito di quel racconto.  
  
 _Note:_  
Ok, i miei tentativi di creare un po' di suspance fanno veramente schifo, scusate.  
In compenso, finalmente si scopre perché Alhena assomiglia ai Malfoy. Nella mia testa la cosa aveva molto più senso, rileggendolo ora nero su bianco mi sembra tutto un po' campato per aria e del tutto superfluo, ma non potevo far finta di niente.  
Ah, sicuramente non ve ne fregherà niente, ma per me mettere a fuoco il mio “metodo” di scrittura è molto importante, dal momento che è la prima volta che scrivo qualcosa di così lungo: ieri ho sentito la necessità di scrivere l'epilogo di questa storia. Per carità, manca ancora un po', ed è probabile che dovrò modificare alcune cose, ma non avete idea di quanto sia soddisfacente vedere nero su bianco che la storia ha davvero una direzione concreta e che è molto probabile che, per una volta nella mia vita, riuscirò a portare a termine qualcosa. O probabilmente ne avete idea eccome, dato che scrivete più e meglio di me, ma insomma, avete capito cosa intendo.  
Sembrerà smielato ed esagerato (e forse lo è: scusate, davvero in questo periodo ho poco controllo sulla mia sfera emotiva) ma la scrittura è stata una delle poche cose buone di questo 2017, e anche se so benissimo che c'è ancora tantissima strada da fare per migliorare, per me essere arrivata fin qui è un traguardo enorme.  
Vi ringrazio per avermi accompagnata in questi sette mesi, la vostra compagnia è stata estremamente preziosa. 


	27. Il giro di vite

_ Capitolo 27  
 **Il giro di vite** _

 

La cucina era piombata in un improvviso silenzio carico di tensione. Alhena, accanto a me, si era irrigidita, e Remus non staccava gli occhi di dosso a Tonks, come se volesse studiare ogni sua singola reazione.  
Con un secondo sospiro, Tonks si levò un po' di polvere dagli occhi, guardò Remus e iniziò a raccontare:  
“Si trattava chiaramente di Ardemonio. Quando siamo arrivati sul posto, c'era ben poco da fare per salvare l'abitazione, che probabilmente bruciava già da più di mezz'ora. Siamo riusciti a stento a contenere l'incendio. Fortunatamente si trattava di una casa isolata, e non c'era vento, altrimenti il bilancio delle vittime sarebbe stato ben diverso.”  
Già, il _bilancio delle vittime_. Quel gergo forse doveva servire a creare un distacco fra gli Auror e le situazioni in cui si trovavano a lavorare, ma era evidente che con Tonks non stava funzionando.  
“C'era... c'era il Marchio Nero sopra quell'inferno.”  
Per qualche motivo, questa affermazione non mi sorprese per nulla: era come se mi stessi aspettando una rivelazione del genere dal momento in cui avevo visto Tonks vestita da Auror entrare in cucina stringendo convulsamente la sua bacchetta. Questo non impedì tuttavia al mio stomaco di contrarsi spiacevolmente, mentre un misto di rabbia e paura prendeva il controllo del mio battito cardiaco. Alhena imprecò sottovoce, mentre Remus, con una calma invidiabile, fissò a lungo Tonks prima di chiederle, con una dolcezza che non mi aspettavo in lui:  
“Chi ci viveva, lì?”  
Gli occhi della ragazza si riempirono di lacrime, ma Tonks si costrinse con rabbia a ricacciarle indietro, mentre guardava Remus e gli rispondeva:  
“Andrew e Sandy Smith.”  
Quel nome non mi diceva nulla, e a giudicare dalle espressioni vuote di Alhena e di Remus, non doveva aver acceso nessuna lampadina nemmeno in loro. Avrebbero anche potuto essere babbani, per quanto ne sapevamo: visto come stavano andando le cose con i Mangiamorte ultimamente, non me ne sarei stupito troppo. Vedendo le nostre espressioni vuote, Tonks si affrettò ad aggiungere, piuttosto stancamente:  
“Lui è uno speziale, lavora in un piccolo negozio a Canterbury, mentre lei è una pittrice. Sono una famiglia tranquilla, non hanno mai avuto niente a che fare con la Guerra Magica, si sono sempre fatti gli affari loro.”  
Il fatto che parlasse di loro due al presente era un buon segno. Forse non erano in casa, forse si erano accorti dell'incendio in tempo ed erano riusciti a scappare fuori dall'abitazione prima che fosse troppo tardi... eppure, a giudicare dall'espressione tormentata di Tonks, qualcosa di grave - di più grave del Marchio Nero sopra un'abitazione in fiamme - doveva essere successo.  
“Loro due sono arrivati proprio nel momento in cui siamo riusciti a circoscrivere l'incendio. Erano fuori a cena, per festeggiare il loro settimo anniversario di nozze...”  
La voce di Tonks si spezzò, mentre si allontanava dal viso una ciocca ribelle di capelli, il cui colore era completamente cancellato da quella che, ora era chiaro, doveva essere cenere.  
“C'era qualcuno in casa, vero?”  
Domandò piano Alhena, e Tonks annuì. Sentii un brivido freddo risalire dalla bocca dello stomaco fino a fermarsi nel petto, in attesa che la ragazza si decidesse a proseguire il suo racconto.  
“Alexandra Wooding. Aveva vent'anni, e stava... era la baby-sitter a Sue e Cora, le gemelle di cinque anni degli Smith.”  
Non ebbe bisogno di aggiungere altro.  
Improvvisamente, la vista della marmellata ancora aperta e del pane tostato al centro della tavola mi diede la nausea.  
Stavo per chiedere se avessero trovato qualche indizio, qualche traccia di chi avesse scatenato l'Ardemonio, quando Tonks sbottò:  
“Io me la ricordo, Alex. Era anche lei Tassorosso, e ogni volta che vincevamo una partita di Quidditch lei suonava questa specie di flauto... aveva composto una specie di inno. Era orribile, ma era diventato una tradizione. Era una ragazza allegra, non ha mai fatto male ad una mosca.”  
Mio dio, vent'anni. E le due bambine... era un orrore. E non aveva senso. Non riuscivo a capire che cosa potesse essere passato nella testa dei Mangiamorte, ma Tonks sembrava avere altro per la testa.  
“Santo cielo, non faccio altro che continuare a sentire nella testa le urla di Sandy Smith che ci chiedeva di salvare le sue bambine... e noi non abbiamo potuto fare niente, niente di niente!”  
Affondò di nuovo il viso nelle mani, le spalle scosse da un paio di forti singhiozzi. Remus, accanto a lei, le posò delicatamente una mano sulla schiena, e Tonks gli si gettò contro, scoppiando a piangere contro il suo petto. Lui, dopo un attimo di esitazione, la strinse piano a sé, accarezzandole i capelli con un gesto così intimo che improvvisamente mi sentii decisamente di troppo, in quella cucina.  
Alhena si alzò silenziosamente, facendomi cenno di seguirla in soggiorno.  
  
Davanti alla luce che entrava a fiotti dalle finestre, il viso di Alhena era pallido e contratto, le labbra una linea sottilissima ed esangue. Io mi lasciai cadere sul divano, afferrandomi la testa fra le mani. Che cosa diamine stava succedendo? Perché eravamo sempre, sempre un passo indietro rispetto a quei bastardi?  
Alhena rimase immobile per un po', in piedi di fronte a me, osservando concentrata le fiamme del camino. Alla fine disse, risoluta:  
“Faccio un salto alla cabina telefonica in fondo alla via. Avverto al lavoro che ho avuto un imprevisto, torno subito.”  
Non si preoccupò nemmeno di mettersi il cappotto, ma si gettò nell'aria tersa di fine febbraio così com'era, con quella ridicola felpa dell'Accademia di danza e i capelli tirati all'indietro sulla nuca.  
Io feci un respiro profondo, cercando di mettere ordine fra quella miriade di domande senza risposta che affollavano e confondevano la mia mente.  
  
Alhena fu di parola: entro pochi minuti ritornò in casa, il viso arrossato per il freddo e la stessa espressione seria di prima. Si sedette accanto a me, con le ginocchia rannicchiate contro il petto e lo sguardo fisso sul fuoco del camino.  
C'era una massa enorme di pensieri, domande e di dubbi che affollavano la mia mente, ma sapevo che se avessi cominciato a lasciarli andare ora, ci saremmo imbarcati in una conversazione dolorosa e inutile: ci servivano delle informazioni in più, e per averle dovevamo aspettare che Tonks si calmasse un po'. O che arrivassero Kingsley e Alastor, o chiunque sapesse qualche cosa di più. Immaginai che questa volta sarebbe stato difficile nascondere quanto accaduto, non con tre vittime appartenenti alla comunità magica.  
Per cercare di mettere un freno a tutte queste domande che mi si affollavano in testa, mi voltai verso Alhena, e le domandai:  
“Tu conoscevi questa Alexandra Wooding?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, pensierosa.  
“Solo di vista, non credo di averci mai parlato. Però credo avesse un fratello della mia età, Christopher, anche lui Tassorosso. Dio, che cosa orribile.”  
Restammo in silenzio per un po', cercando di mettere ordine fra i pensieri e le priorità. Sicuramente quella sera ci sarebbe stata una riunione dell'Ordine al completo, ma mi sembrava impossibile restare senza fare niente fino a quel momento. Forse Alhena avrebbe fatto meglio ad andare comunque a lavorare: non c'era molto che potessimo fare ora come ora, ma immaginavo che volesse rimanere informata, nel caso ci fossero state novità rilevanti.  
“Tonks ha detto che appena gli Auror sono arrivati, sono riusciti a stento a contenere l'incendio. Questo significa che chi ha scatenato l'Ardemonio doveva ancora essere nei paraggi. Se siamo fortunati, potrebbero catturarlo.”  
Alhena aveva parlato con un tono cupo, che lasciava ben poco spazio alla speranza. Certo, era probabile che chiunque avesse scatenato l'Ardemonio fosse rimasto ad osservare e controllare la sua opera di distruzione fino all'arrivo dei soccorsi, ma dubitavo che fosse stato in bella vista, comodo alla cattura, altrimenti Tonks ce ne avrebbe parlato. Con tutta probabilità, l'autore di quel disastro si era smaterializzato non appena si era accorto dell'arrivo degli Auror, lasciando che il suo incantesimo scemasse. Tanto ormai aveva raggiunto il suo scopo.  
Ma c'era davvero uno scopo? Perché bruciare la casa degli Smith, se questi non si erano mai immischiati nella battaglia contro Voldemort? Non potevano nemmeno avercela con Alexandra Wooding, perché era troppo giovane per aver partecipato alla prima Guerra Magica, e di certo non faceva parte dell'Ordine, o di chiunque si stesse opponendo a Voldemort in questo momento. Wooding non mi sembrava nemmeno il cognome di una famiglia che si fosse particolarmente distinta in passato: anzi, proprio come gli Smith, probabilmente si trattava Nati Babbani, o comunque discendenti da famiglie miste. Possibile che i Mangiamorte avessero semplicemente preso di mira la prima famiglia non Purosangue disponibile, solo per mettere in atto un macabro spettacolo?  
In quel momento, Remus e Tonks ricomparvero in soggiorno. Tonks camminava qualche passo più avanti di lui, che la seguiva a capo chino.  
“Faccio un salto a casa a rassicurare la mamma che sto bene, poi torno al Ministero. Se ci sono novità, vi tengo informati.”  
Annuimmo, senza avere la forza di dire alcunché. Proprio mentre la porta di casa si richiudeva dietro Tonks, la voce gracchiante e piena di disprezzo di Kreacher attirò la nostra attenzione verso la tromba delle scale:  
“La feccia che infesta la nobile casa della mia amata padrona se ne sta seduta con la faccia lunga, quindi Kreacher è contento, perché quando la feccia ha la faccia lunga significa che nel mondo è successo qualcosa di buono.”  
Non avevo la minima intenzione di tollerare le insinuazioni di quel vecchio essere abominevole. Attraversai a passi rapidi la stanza, fino a trovarmi ad un soffio da quella creatura disgustosa, e sibilai:  
“Sparisci da questa stanza, Kreacher. Non mi interessa cosa vuoi fare nei prossimi giorni, vedi solo di non starmi fra i piedi.”  
Il vecchio elfo piegò la sua fragile schiena fino a ritrovarsi a sfiorare il pavimento con la punta del naso, e raddrizzandosi biascicò, con il suo sorriso più sgradevole:  
“Come vuole Padron Sirius, Kreacher obbedisce, Kreacher è un bravo elfo, devoto alla nobile e antichissima famiglia Black”.  
  
La giornata trascorse con estrema lentezza: dopo pranzo, venimmo raggiunti da Molly, che aveva solo ricevuto un biglietto poco esaustivo da Arthur, ed era preoccupata e curiosa di sapere qualche cosa in più. Tonks non ci aveva tenuti informati di niente, né avevamo avuto notizie da Malocchio o da Kingsley.  
Passammo il pomeriggio tutti e quattro barricati in salotto, ripetendoci quel poco che sapevamo e facendo ipotesi e supposizioni via via più arzigogolate e improbabili, tutte cose che probabilmente sarebbero state smentite in pochi istanti, non appena avremmo avuto delle notizie più certe.  
Poco prima di cena, a noi si unirono anche un preoccupatissimo Dedalus Diggle, Bill Weasley, Fleur Delacour - che sorprendentemente si sedette accanto ad Alhena, sorridendole un po' incerta - ed Hestia Jones, ed entro la fine della cena la cucina era stipata di quasi tutti i membri dell'Ordine. Nessuno aveva notizie precise: ovviamente la voce si era sparsa un po' in tutta la comunità magica, ma i giornali non ne avevano ancora parlato, quindi il poco che si sapeva era che c'era stato un tragico incendio di origine dolosa nel Kent, nel quale avevano perso la vita una giovane ragazza e due bambine. Non ovunque era arrivata anche la voce del Marchio Nero, ma negli ambienti in cui l'aveva fatto, la reazione era stata piuttosto violenta, di forte protesta contro i bassi standard di sicurezza offerti dal Ministero e contro la poca chiarezza fatta attorno alla fuga di Bellatrix e degli altri Mangiamorte.  
Gli ultimi ad arrivare furono Malocchio, Tonks e Kingsley, che avevano tutti e tre l'aria esausta di chi ha bisogno di una buona nottata di sonno.  
Quando anche loro si accomodarono attorno al sovraffollato tavolo della cucina, tra i membri dell'Ordine cadde il silenzio: era ovvio che loro tre fossero gli unici a sapere qualcosa di più preciso, e tutti noi eravamo ansiosi di sapere che cosa avessero da dirci.  
Fu Kingsley a riassumere rapidamente e in tono asciutto la vicenda: la notte precedente, poco prima di mezzanotte, qualcuno - più di un Mangiamorte, evidentemente - aveva dato fuoco con l'Ardemonio alla casa di Andrew e Sandy Smith. Avevano avuto l'accortezza di appiccare l'incendio in più punti dell'abitazione, in modo da essere certi che nessuna parte di essa potesse essere risparmiata dalle fiamme - non che con l'Ardemonio ci fossero molte possibilità di salvare parte dell'edificio, comunque. Alexandra Wooding e le bambine non avrebbero avuto scampo nemmeno se fosse stato pieno giorno e i loro sensi fossero stati all'erta. L'unica consolazione, se una consolazione poteva esserci, era che i resti delle piccole erano stati ritrovati in corrispondenza dei loro lettini, quindi con un po' di fortuna le bimbe dovevano aver perso i sensi a causa dei fumi tossici durante il sonno, senza rendersi conto di nulla. Il Marchio Nero doveva essere stato scagliato in cielo nello stesso momento in cui era stato liberato l'Ardemonio, perché l'allarme era stato dato dal villaggio vicino, dove il Marchio Nero era stato avvistato insieme alle fiamme. Mentre buona parte degli Auror erano impegnati nel cercare di tenere a bada quell'incendio maledetto, i due Auror Alister e Chester si erano inoltrati nella campagna circostante, sperando di trovare i responsabili dell'incendio. I due erano stati ritrovati solo ore dopo: Alister era gravemente ferito, ma si sarebbe salvato, mentre Chester era morto, ucciso probabilmente da una Maledizione Senza Perdono. Per il resto, i Mangiamorte sembravano essersi dileguati nel nulla prima che la maggior parte delle forze ministeriali riuscisse ad avere la meglio su quel maledetto incendio, lasciandoci di nuovo a fare la figura degli idioti incapaci di reagire.  
“Ma perché prendersela con questi Smith?” domandò, accorata, Molly. Questa era la domanda che ci tormentava più di ogni altra cosa: se ora i Mangiamorte avessero cominciato ad attaccare famiglie scelte in maniera del tutto casuale, ben presto si sarebbe diffuso un panico non indifferente, e con ogni probabilità non avremmo avuto alcun modo di prevedere e arginare la situazione.  
Fu Malocchio a rispondere, con la rabbia che gli deformava il viso butterato:  
“Perché quei cani schifosi non ce l'avevano affatto con gli Smith, loro erano solo dei _danni collaterali_.”  
Prima che potessero arrivare altre domande, fu Kingsley a riprendere a parlare, in tono grave:  
“Gli Smith hanno comprato quella casa solo una decina di anni fa, quando la proprietà è stata svincolata ed è passata in eredità ai parenti dei proprietari, che sono stati dichiarati ufficialmente incapaci di intendere e di volere oltre ogni possibilità di guarigione.”  
Fece una pausa, mentre tutti, attorno a quel tavolo sovraffollato, cercavamo di capire dove Kingsley volesse andare a parare. Lo svelò Malocchio, con un sospiro e un latrato cupo:  
“Quella casa, quindici anni fa, apparteneva a Frank ed Alice Paciock.”  
Oh, Merlino.  
Questo cambiava tutto.  
No, non cambiava _niente_ , perché una ragazza e due bambine erano comunque morte per una causa assurda, una guerra che non doveva nemmeno riguardarle, e due famiglie sarebbero state distrutte per sempre da questo dolore. Però c'era un piano, dietro quegli attacchi, o per lo meno un filo logico. Non ero certo che questo fosse un dato positivo, ma ogni cosa che ci permetteva di vedere più chiaramente nella mente dei Mangiamorte doveva essere ritenuta una cosa utile, mi dissi.  
Accanto a me, Alhena si era irrigidita, mordendosi il labbro inferiore, pensierosa. Sulle facce di tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice sembrava di poter vedere i pensieri volare rapidi, cercando di elaborare un concetto razionale.  
“Ma perché? Voglio dire, è chiaro che i soggetti di questi attacchi non siano scelti a caso, ma che senso ha?”  
La domanda di Hestia cadde per un attimo nel vuoto, ma dopo un attimo di esitazione Remus rispose:  
“Questi attacchi stanno avendo chiaramente un crescendo di violenza e brutalità. Non posso credere che non si fossero accorti che la casa era abitata, e non hanno esitato ad uccidere l'Auror Chester, anche se avrebbero potuto semplicemente smaterializzarsi. Non credo sia un caso.”  
Ovvio che non poteva essere un caso, ma qual era esattamente lo scopo che stava guidando questi episodi?  
“Direi anche che la scelta dei luoghi da attaccare è tutto fuorché casuale: non stanno solo attaccando dei luoghi legati alla scomparsa di oppositori generici, ma quelli legati all'Ordine” aggiunse Kingsley, massaggiandosi vigorosamente la fronte.  
Frank ed Alice... loro erano stati sorpresi ed attaccati nella loro stessa casa. I Mangiamorte stavano rivendicando, di nuovo, i luoghi delle nostre sconfitte. Se fosse solo per profanare i luoghi dove membri valorosi dell'Ordine della Fenice avevano perso la vita - o il senno - o perché ci fosse qualche altra cosa dietro, però, quello non riuscivo ad afferrarlo.  
In quel momento, sentimmo dei rumori di passi, e fummo ben presto raggiunti dalla figura severa e cupa di Silente, seguito a pochi passi di distanza da Piton.  
Non pensavo sarebbe arrivato anche il Preside, ma era evidente che la situazione si stava facendo estremamente seria, se l'uomo si era deciso a lasciare la sua amata scuola.  
Piton rimase in piedi in un angolo della cucina, la sua solita maschera di cera posata sul volto, ma Silente fece apparire con un rapido movimento di bacchetta una poltrona ricoperta di tessuto floreale, e si accomodò con un gesto elegante fra Kingsley e Tonks.  
“Albus! Che cosa sta succedendo?”  
L'uomo sospirò, fissando intensamente Hestia negli occhi, prima di rispondere:  
“Nulla di buono, temo. Immagino Kinglsey vi abbia già raccontato tutto quello che gli Auror sono riusciti a scoprire su questa brutta faccenda.”  
Al nostro cenno affermativo, il vecchio mago riprese a parlare:  
“Mi aspettavo che i Mangiamorte avrebbero proseguito in questo loro percorso di provocazioni a nostri danni, anche se speravo che avremmo avuto ancora un po' di tempo prima che la loro violenza esplodesse a tali livelli.”  
 _Provocazioni ai nostri danni_. Come no, quattro omicidi erano solamente delle provocazioni, e i danni maggiori li avevamo subiti noi. Mi morsi la lingua, per non esplodere in una polemica che al momento sarebbe stata decisamente fuori luogo: capivo che cosa Silente intendesse dire con quell'espressione, per quanto mi stesse dando sui nervi. Ma se davvero immaginava una cosa simile, perché non ne aveva parlato con nessuno? Forse non saremmo riusciti ad evitare quello che era successo, ma avremmo almeno potuto provarci.  
“A che cosa stanno mirando, esattamente?” domandò Remus, esprimendo finalmente la domanda che tutti avevamo in fondo alla gola.  
“Spaventarci. Farci infuriare. Destabilizzarci. Farci abbassare la guardia e agire in modo stupido, probabilmente.”  
Tutto ciò era assurdo. Abbassare la guardia dove, all'Ufficio Misteri? Non stavamo facendo praticamente nient'altro, come potevano volerci far abbassare una guardia che non avevamo nemmeno levato?  
“Non potrebbe essere un diversivo?”  
Domandò Tonks, incerta.  
“Non so, un tentativo di gettarci il fumo negli occhi, far concentrare le nostre forze su questa cosa mentre loro possono concentrarsi liberamente su... non lo so, qualcos'altro?”  
Certo, questa poteva essere un'idea, ma non ci aiutava minimamente. L'unica cosa che sapevamo era che Voldemort voleva mettere le mani su quella maledetta Profezia, non avevamo idea di che altri piani avessero.  
“Intendi dire che sperano di riuscire a distogliere la nostra attenzione dall'Ufficio Misteri?” domandai, scettico. Insomma, erano passati mesi dall'attacco ad Arthur, e non era successo più niente di grave. Se avessero voluto davvero provare a sgominare la nostra guardia, con un attacco combinato di quel maledetto serpente e anche solo tre o quattro di loro non avrebbero avuto vita così difficile. Certo, sarebbe stato piuttosto rischioso per loro farsi sorprendere proprio nei corridoi del Ministero, ma non per questo sarebbe stato impossibile.  
Fu Silente però a rispondere alla mia domanda, in tono serio e pacato:  
“No, a dire il vero io non credo che stiano facendo questo solo per allontanarci dall'Ufficio Misteri.”  
“Quindi tu sei convinto che stiano facendo tutto questo solamente per destabilizzarci? Non credi che sia un po’ eccessivo?”  
L’anziano mago osservò a lungo Arthur, prima di decidersi a rispondere:  
“Certo che credo sia eccesivo, si tratta pur sempre del peggior tipo di omicidio. Però, no, non sono convinto che destabilizzarci sia l’unica cosa a cui stanno puntando.”  
Finalmente sembrava che l’uomo si fosse deciso a parlare chiaro, per quanto chiaro avrebbe potuto parlare una persona come Silente. Nessuno fiatò, come se tutti non stessero aspettando altro che un suo cenno prima di poter ricominciare a ragionare obiettivamente.  
“Credo, e ovviamente potrei sbagliarmi, che stiano cercando di metterci sull’attenti, in modo tale che, appena se ne presenterà l’occasione – un’occasione a loro favorevole, ovviamente – noi saremo portati a fare un passo falso, ad agire.”  
Le parole dell’uomo caddero in un silenzio di tomba, ma era chiaro dalle espressioni concentrate che tutti noi stessimo cercando di capire dove volesse esattamente andare a parare.  
“Stanno cercando di tenderci una trappola?”  
Se Hestia avesse avuto ragione, sarebbe stato un modo piuttosto strano di tendere una trappola, il loro: stavano agendo in maniera sempre più plateale ed evidente, e sembrava che non fossero interessati ad altro che al loro strano piano.  
“Non credo che trappola sia il termine più corretto. Probabilmente è esattamente quello che vogliono, ma sono convinto che continueranno a prendere di mira i luoghi simbolo delle perdite più importanti che l’Ordine ha subito durante la prima guerra magica. È evidente che, dopo gli eventi di questa notte, ci si possa aspettare che noi cominceremo a tenere sotto controllo gli altri luoghi che potrebbero avere le stesse caratteristiche di quelli che sono già stati oggetti di alcuni vili attacchi.”  
Certo, su questo aveva ragione: visto come stavano andando le cose, c’era da aspettarsi che avrebbero attaccato altri luoghi simbolo di loro vittorie, ma che cosa avremmo dovuto fare? Mettere qualcuno di guardia ad ogni singolo luogo in cui qualcuno dell’Ordine aveva perso la vita? Era qualcosa di totalmente fuori di testa: non eravamo abbastanza, e se anche fossimo, in qualche modo, riusciti a coprire ogni luogo, la sorveglianza sarebbe stata talmente risicata da rivelarsi un suicidio. Chissà, forse speravano proprio in questo: speravano che ci disperdessimo e dividessimo le forze, così che potessero darci la caccia, uno ad uno? Ma no, anche questo sarebbe stato un piano folle: se anche fossimo stati così ingenui da cadere in questo tipo di trappole, dopo il primo attacco avremmo capito l’antifona, e non ci saremmo più fatti sorprendere in maniera così stupida.  
Era anche vero che, se davvero in quei luoghi vivevano ancora delle persone innocenti, avremmo dovuto fare qualcosa per evitare che a qualcun altro capitasse la stessa terribile sorte delle gemelle Smith.  
Perso com’ero in queste riflessioni, quasi non mi resi conto che la conversazione era proseguita: a quanto pareva, si stavano passando in rassegna i luoghi cardine delle morti degli altri membri dell’Ordine.  
“Ma che cosa dovremmo fare, ora? Pretendere di sorvegliare ogni luogo, sperando di coglierli sul fatto e chiamare aiuto in tempo per incastrarli?”  
Alhena, al mio fianco, sembrava estremamente scettica.  
“No, ovviamente fare una cosa del genere sarebbe impossibile, oltre che molto sciocco. Quello che possiamo fare è metterci in contatto con i figli di Edward Mckinnon, il fratello di Marlene, che, a quanto mi risulta, vivono ancora nella proprietà di famiglia dopo essere tornati in patria al termine della guerra, e convincerli subito ad abbandonare l’abitazione, in via precauzionale.”  
Certo, quella era una mossa sensata. E di realizzazione abbastanza semplice. Una cosa piccola, ma che almeno ci permetteva di non sentirci totalmente impotenti.  
“Bene, e poi?”  
Già, e poi?  
Continuavamo a ripeterci che questa volta era diverso, che non eravamo più un gruppo di disperati male in arnese che non facevano altro che scappare, braccati dieci a uno dai Mangiamorte, ma non ne ero più così certo. D’accordo, per il momento i Mangiamorte dichiarati e in libertà erano forse un numero minore rispetto a noi, ma continuavamo a non sapere chi si stesse muovendo nell’ombra, raggiungendoli senza che noi ne avessimo sentore. E in ogni caso, come sempre, non facevamo che arrancare dietro di loro, cercare di reagire e tamponare le ferite causate dai loro attacchi, inseguendoli, cercando di non restare indietro, ma senza che fosse una lotta alla pari.  
Improvvisamente, tutta quella confusione, quella massa di gente stipata nella cucina, quei mormorii sommersi che mi circondavano da ogni lato non fecero che andare ad aumentare quel malessere che mi accompagnava da quella mattina. Mi sembrava che l’aria si fosse fatta densa, difficile da respirare, e avrei voluto solo uscire da lì, andare in una stanza qualsiasi e piazzarmi davanti alla finestra spalancata, incurante del freddo.  
Mentre gli altri membri dell’Ordine cominciavano a discutere tra di loro su come raggiungere i McKinnon, sulla possibilità di richiedere un intervento degli Auror per tenere sotto controllo i punti più pericolosi della Gran Bretagna, su quella che era la linea che il Ministero intendeva tenere ora che era evidente che la storia del Marchio Nero non poteva in alcun modo essere ridotta ad una ragazzata, io mi sentii sprofondare sempre di più in una sorta di melassa che mi separava da quella stanza. Mi presi la testa fra le mani, lasciando che fossero gli altri a discutere di quello che si poteva o non si poteva fare, di quello che ci sarebbe tornato utile. Il mio contributo sarebbe stato comunque vano, per cui era inutile che in questo momento facessi qualsiasi cosa.  
Dopo quella che a me parve un’ora, ma che avrebbe potuto tranquillamente essere un solo minuto, sentii la mano di Alhena scendere a sfiorarmi il ginocchio. Non mi voltai a guardarla, ma strinsi quella mano piccola e calda, sorpreso di quanto mi sembrasse reale in mezzo a quel mare fluttuante di volti e voci dall’aria così lontana.  
  
La mattina seguente mi svegliai tardi, quando la stanza era già del tutto inondata da una buona quantità di luce solare. Alhena se n’era andata, evidentemente dopo l’assenza del giorno precedente non poteva proprio permettersi di fare tardi al lavoro. La sera precedente si era attardata in cucina a parlare con Bill anche quando gran parte dei membri dell'Ordine se n'era andato, e quando finalmente mi aveva raggiunto in camera, eravamo rimasti sdraiati a lungo in silenzio l'uno accanto all'altra, immobili, uniti solo dalle nostre dita intrecciate.  
Mi alzai dal letto reprimendo a stento un’imprecazione: il malessere che mi aveva assalito la sera prima non si era per niente attenuato, ma non riuscivo a capire quanto fosse fisico e quanto invece mentale.  
La riunione si era protratta fino a tardi, ma a me pareva che, nonostante tutto il fervore che ci aveva pervasi e le mille parole e i propositi e i piani percorsi in ogni minimo dettaglio, non ci fossimo mossi nemmeno di un millimetro. A quanto pareva, era opinione condivisa da tutti che i Mangiamorte stessero cercando di portare scompiglio fra i nostri ranghi, riaprendo vecchie ferite e sperando di spingerci ad uscire allo scoperto nel caso di un eventuale nuovo attacco. E tutto quello che noi avevamo pensato di fare, pur sapendo che probabilmente quello era il loro scopo, era stato decidere di prestare una particolare attenzione ai luoghi legati a vecchie sconfitte dell’Ordine. Non veri e propri turni di guardia costanti – non avremmo mai avuto le forze per una cosa del genere, ma da quello che avevo capito speravano di poterli controllare almeno una volta al giorno, giusto nella speranza di cogliere qualche movimento sospetto.  
Una follia inutile, a mio parere.  
Silente se n’era andato mezz’ora dopo essere arrivato, probabilmente impegnato in chissà quali attività che sicuramente non avrebbe ritenuto opportuno condividere con noi. Avevo sperato di poterlo fermare, di chiedergli di Harry, magari addirittura costringerlo a spiegarmi che cosa sospettava sul collegamento mentale tra il mio figlioccio e Voldemort, ma ovviamente lui non me ne aveva dato la possibilità.  
Avrei voluto almeno chiedere a Piton qualcosa, accertarmi che le lezioni di Occlumanzia stessero procedendo nel migliore dei modi e che Harry stesse bene, ma visto come ci eravamo lasciati l’ultima volta che ci eravamo trovati in quella cucina, non la ritenni una mossa saggia. Lui non mi avrebbe mai detto nulla che saziasse davvero la mia curiosità e placasse la mia preoccupazione, e con ogni probabilità avremmo finito per comportarci di nuovo come due ragazzini incapaci di tenere a freno la lingua e le bacchette, facendo la figura degli idioti davanti a tutti.  
  
Come era prevedibile, quella mattina la casa era vuota: chi non era impegnato con il lavoro, ovviamente nei giorni seguenti sarebbe stato estremamente impegnato a correre avanti e indietro per raccogliere quante più informazioni possibili su quanto accaduto il giorno prima.  
Al tavolo della cucina trovai una copia lievemente sgualcita della Gazzetta de Profeta di quella mattina: la prima pagina era tutta occupata dalla fotografia della casa ancora avvolta dalle fiamme degli Smith, e seguiva un articolo piuttosto lungo che descriveva i dettagli della tragedia. Lo lessi avidamente, sentendo lo stomaco chiudersi via via che proseguivo nella lettura. Nell’articolo infatti si parlava solamente di una terribile disgrazia: il Marchio Nero non veniva nemmeno menzionato, né si parlava di Ardemonio. Sembrava piuttosto che si fosse trattato solo di una disattenzione da parte di Alexandra Wooding, la baby-sitter delle bimbe. Come se la casa fosse bruciata per la mancata attenzione al fuoco nel camino, o per qualche assurdo errore del genere. I Paciock venivano nominati solamente di sfuggita, quando il giornalista descriveva la casa come _rifugio di sfortuna e tragedie_ , raccontando brevemente la storia di Alice e Frank. Come se la colpa fosse della casa che portava sfortuna, e non di un gruppo di pazzi che aveva deciso di trasformarla in un simbolo di morte. L’Auror che aveva perso la vita non era stato nemmeno nominato, ovviamente.  
Quando arrivai in fondo a quell’orribile articolo il bollitore stava fischiando, ma io gettai con rabbia l’acqua bollente nel lavandino, senza nemmeno versarmi una tazza. Me ne era passata completamente la voglia.  
Sapevo che il Ministero doveva aver compiuto un passo decisamente falso: non potevano davvero pensare di nascondere un evento di questa portata, non quando un Auror aveva perso la vita: i suoi colleghi non avrebbero perdonato tanto facilmente una simile mancanza di rispetto, il malumore sarebbe cresciuto e le voci avrebbero cominciato a circolare. Questa, in qualche modo, doveva essere una notizia positiva, ma per qualche ragione non mi sentivo rallegrato nemmeno un pochino.  
  
 _Note:  
Scusate, questo capitolo avrebbe avuto bisogno di molto più editing, ma è un periodo un po' no, e faccio fatica a concentrarmi per più di dieci minuti. Appena starò meglio cercherò di rivedere eventuali sciocchezze, e di dargli uno scorrere più fluido. Volevo comunque cercare di non tardare troppo nella pubblicazione, per la solita stupida paura che fermarmi vorrebbe dire non riprendere più.  
Spero che i prossimi capitoli scorrano meglio.  
Vorrei precisare solo una cosa: inizialmente, avrei voluto scrivere qualcosa di molto aderente al canon, aggiungendo magari sì degli eventi nuovi, ma collocandoli negli spazi lasciati vuoti dalla conoscenza ovviamente parziale di Harry di ciò che stava succedendo nel mondo magico. Ovviamente, eventi di questo tipo sarebbero dovuti arrivare prima o poi anche all'attenzione degli studenti di Hogwarts, quindi immagino di essermi fatta un po' troppo prendere la mano. Non so, un po' mi dispiace, ma dall'altro lato avevo bisogno di questo “spazio di manovra” per rendere un po' più sensata (e movimentata) la trama._ 


	28. Bonaccia

BONACCIA

  
__Capitolo 28  
 **Bonaccia**  
 

 

La frenesia, lentamente, cominciò a scemare: dopo una decina di giorni estremamente tesi, fatti di un incessante viavai di persone ad ogni ora del giorno, articoli di giornale pieni di imprecisioni esaminati nei singoli dettagli e discorsi a mezza voce riportati di fretta, le cose iniziarono a tornare nella solita routine. Certo, questa volta l'impatto dell'attacco dei Mangiamorte sull'opinione pubblica era stato molto diverso, nonostante il Profeta avesse subito cercato di sedare la cosa. Altri giornali, tuttavia, avevano riportato la notizia dell'uccisione dell'Auror Chester, cosa che ovviamente aveva suscitato non poche perplessità: perché mai un Auror che avrebbe semplicemente dovuto domare un incendio nato da un incidente avrebbe dovuto perdere la vita? La gente cominciava a non poterne più delle fandonie rifilate dal Ministero, voleva chiarezza, voleva sicurezza, e così anche coloro che avevano inizialmente snobbato l'intervista di Harry avevano iniziato a farsi qualche domanda.  
Inoltre Tonks e Kingsley, entrambi con un misto di frustrazione e soddisfazione, avevano riferito che il Dipartimento Auror sembrava attraversato da una scarica elettrica: nessuno ne aveva parlato apertamente, perché la situazione era troppo tesa, ma un buon numero di Auror aveva preso a ignorare più o meno apertamente gli ordini che sembravano arrivare da Caramell. Il Ministro voleva cercare di mantenere un basso profilo riguardo all'attacco alla casa dei Paciock, e così, in un complicato gioco di equilibri, gli Auror avevano iniziato a rivolgersi a Malocchio per ricevere ordini sull'indagine, nonostante l'anziano Auror fosse stato formalmente escluso dal caso Smith. Malocchio era tornato a casa borbottando e imprecando, sostenendo che un'azione così deliberata ed esplicita non avrebbe fatto altro che causare altri problemi, mettendolo ancora più in cattiva luce agli occhi del Ministro e rischiando di allontanarlo definitivamente dal Dipartimento, ma era chiaro che nel suo unico occhio brillava una scintilla di soddisfazione per tutta quella fedeltà.  
Quello che ci tormentava, però, era sapere che i Mangiamorte continuavano ad essere quell'ombra impalpabile, quel denso fumo nero che si dissipava alle prime luci del sole: nessuno, né l'Ordine né il Ministero era anche di un solo passo più vicino alla loro cattura, né riuscivamo ad immaginare quale sarebbe potuta essere la loro prossima mossa. Di nuovo, non potevamo fare altro che aspettare; fare piani e congetture, e aspettare; tenere occhi e orecchie bene aperte, e ancora aspettare.  
Era a dir poco frustrante.  
Col passare dei giorni e l'assenza di sostanziali novità l'attenzione e la tensione erano rimaste alte, ma la frenesia iniziale aveva cominciato a scemare, così che la routine al Quartier Generale era tornata all'incirca la solita. Forse con qualche visita di troppo, ma pur sempre la solita, per me: potevo preoccuparmi quanto volevo, ma io sarei comunque rimasto al sicuro chiuso in casa.  
  
Lo scroscio incessante di una pioggia che durava da almeno tre giorni riempiva il silenzio vagamente imbarazzato che regnava in salotto.  
Registrai distrattamente il tonfo sordo delle scarpette da danza di Alhena che cadevano dal divano, senza curarmene minimamente: lei era stata impegnata a farci non so che, armeggiando con forbici e nastri, fino a quando Dedalus Diggle non ci aveva finalmente salutati, richiudendosi la porta del soggiorno alle spalle. Quella era la prima sera, dopo l'incidente alla casa degli Smith, in cui io e Alhena riuscivamo a restare soli, senza che lei dovesse scappare a lavorare o al Ministero. Non appena Dedalus se ne andò, lei mise da parte con noncuranza quello che aveva tra le mani, sporgendosi verso di me e posandomi sulle labbra un bacio leggero, che ben presto si fece più determinato e deciso.  
Io non mi feci pregare, cingendole la vita con le braccia e attirandola a me. Aveva i capelli raccolti in un nodo precario in cima alla nuca, e io mi affrettai a scioglierli, passando avidamente le mani in quella lunga cascata che scese a ricoprirle la schiena, riempiendomi le narici del profumo delicato del suo shampoo. Alhena interruppe con un sospiro il bacio, e ridacchiando si sollevò leggermente, allontanandosi una ciocca di capelli dal viso.  
“Perché non li lasci mai dove stanno? Così finiscono ovunque.”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, affondando le dita alla base della sua nuca.  
“Mi piacciono” mi limitai a dire, tornando a baciarla con lentezza, scendendo a disegnarle con le labbra la linea sottile del mento, per poi affondare lungo il collo, fino a fermarmi alla base della sua clavicola, scostando lo scollo ampio e morbido del suo maglione. La mordicchiai appena, sentendo la sua pelle morbida fremere sotto il mio tocco. Trovai il segno violaceo che la mia bocca aveva lasciato su di lei una notte in cui eravamo entrambi tesi e nervosi, e avevamo finito per soffocare quella frustrazione in un rapporto esasperato.  
Lentamente, Alhena si sistemò a cavallo delle mie gambe, facendo affondare con forza la mia schiena nello schienale del divano, e offrendomi un accesso ancora più diretto al suo collo. Sentii le sue dita accarezzare lievemente la pelle che io stavo baciando e mordendo, e poi mi arrivò la sua voce, roca e vagamente divertita.  
“Ti ricordo che passo buona parte del mio tempo mezza nuda in un camerino con altre ventitré donne piuttosto pettegole” sussurrò, la voce venata di divertimento. Io mi scostai appena da lei, circondandole la vita con le mani e osservando i suoi occhi luminosi.  
“Mmmh? Non avevo idea che il tuo lavoro fosse tanto interessante. Felpato potrebbe anche decidere di venire a trovarti, prima o poi... se i cani non possono entrare in teatro, mi accontenterò di restare in camerino.”  
Alhena mi diede un pungo appena più forte del necessario su un braccio, esclamando stizzita:  
“Non ci provare!”  
Io mi massaggiai il braccio, strappandole un bacio imbronciato.  
“Hai paura che mi beccherei troppe coccole?”  
Alhena annuì, affondandomi le dita fra i capelli, tirandoli con appena un po' di forza in più di quanto sarebbe stato necessario.  
“Ho paura che ti scaricherei in un canile lungo la strada di casa.”  
Ridacchiammo come due ragazzini, mentre tornavo a baciarle il collo, affondando nel suo maglione. Quando risalii sulle sue labbra, sussurrai, fra un bacio e l'altro:  
“Guarda che ero solo interessato ai pettegolezzi, non certo a ventiquattro signorine poco vestite.”  
Sentii le mani di Alhena cominciare a tracciare traiettorie piuttosto insistenti sul mio petto, mentre le sue labbra mi sfioravano il lobo dell'orecchio, sussurrando:  
“L'altro giorno il tuo succhiotto è stato oggetto di un dibattito piuttosto acceso. Alcune delle ragazze dicono che ultimamente sono più distratta del solito, e hanno iniziato a bombardarmi di domande a tradimento per scoprire di chi sia la colpa.”  
Sorrise, muovendosi sinuosamente su di me, facendomi per un attimo dimenticare che ci trovavamo ancora in salotto, dove chiunque fosse entrato in casa avrebbe potuto vederci.  
“Ah sì? E tu che cosa hai risposto?”  
“La verità” rise Alhena, stampandomi un bacio pigro sulle labbra.  
“Ho ammesso che ultimamente sto frequentando un uomo molto affascinante, ma non posso dire nulla di lui o sarei costretta a cancellare la loro memoria, perché è stato ingiustamente accusato di essere un pluriomicida e ora è latitante. Chissà perché non mi hanno creduta.”  
Ridemmo entrambi, mentre io facevo scivolare una mano sotto l'orlo del suo maglione, ad accarezzarle la pelle calda del ventre e dei fianchi.  
“Un uomo affascinante, dici?”  
Alhena ridacchiò, annuì e tornò a baciarmi lentamente il collo, trasformando i suoi movimenti in una danza sempre più sensuale e piena di urgenza. La mia mano sotto il suo maglione risalì la sua corsa, accarezzando piano la sua pelle levigata e fremente, fino a fermarsi attorno al suo seno, senza incontrare alcun indumento ad opporre resistenza. Alhena rispose al mio sguardo stupito con un sorriso carico di malizia, e io le sussurrai, con la voce rotta dal desiderio:  
“Dieci punti a Corvonero.”  
Alhena rise piano, e portò finalmente una mano a stuzzicare l'erezione che premeva fastidiosamente contro i confini dei miei pantaloni. Una voce lontanissima nella mia testa mi sussurrò che avremmo fatto meglio a correre nella mia stanza, ma non appena avvertii le dita di Alhena iniziare a slacciarmi i bottoni dei pantaloni la zittii all'istante.  
Improvvisamente, il corpo di Alhena fu scosso da una risata silenziosa: quando la fissai con gli occhi sgranati, lei abbandonò la fronte contro la mia spalla, ridendo, e disse:  
“Ed ecco a voi la prima Corvonero in grado di estrarre la spada di Grifondoro. Oh Merlino, scusami, sono una deficiente, lo so.”  
Riuscii a stento a soffocare una risata, accarezzando distrattamente i capelli di Alhena, e alla fine riuscii a dire:  
“Però ti prego, la prossima volta che ti viene da fare una battuta mentre stai infilando le mani nelle mutande di un uomo, falla prima di iniziare a ridere. A qualcuno potrebbe venire qualche complesso.”  
Scoppiammo entrambi a ridere, sentendo la tensione calare lievemente, e fu una fortuna: in quel momento, infatti, sentimmo il rumore della porta d'ingresso che si richiudeva, presto seguito da una serie di passi e di voci che sussurravano tra di loro.  
Facemmo appena in tempo a ricomporci prima che Remus e Tonks facessero il loro ingresso nel salotto. Avremmo dovuto aspettarcelo, mi dissi: sapevo che Dedalus stava andando all'Ufficio Misteri per dare il cambio proprio a Remus, quindi dovevo immaginare che sarebbe rientrato a breve. Quanto a Tonks, be', ultimamente sembrava che i suoi straordinari in ufficio _casualmente_ coincidessero esattamente con gli orari dei turni di guardia di Remus, ed era capitato spesso che lei decidesse di accompagnarlo a Grimmauld Place prima di tornare a casa. Sospettavo che la cosa andasse avanti da molto più tempo, ma non ci avevo mai prestato attenzione.  
Osservai Alhena, che sedeva a gambe incrociate, la schiena perfettamente dritta accanto a me, il volto impassibile mentre rivoltava il raso delle sue scarpette e apriva in due gli strati che componevano la soletta. Non avevo idea del perché si stesse accanendo a quel modo su delle scarpette che sembravano nuove, e al momento nemmeno mi importava di scoprirlo. Il suo viso poteva anche essere impassibile, ma guardando i suoi capelli spettinati, le sue guance arrossate, le sue labbra gonfie e quella luce che le accendeva gli occhi mi sembrava che il suo copro urlasse _sesso_ da ogni poro. Sperai che Remus e Tonks avessero altro per la testa e non ci facessero minimamente caso.  
Mi schiarii la gola e li salutai, cercando di suonare quanto più naturale possibile, ma vedendo l'espressione leggermente incupita di Remus capii che non era certo nello stato d'animo più adatto per prestare attenzione a sciocchezze del genere.  
Tonks, al contrario, si lasciò cadere pesantemente sulla poltrona, sfilandosi il mantello e lanciando un lungo, divertito sguardo ad Alhena, che ricambiò impassibile.  
“Vi dà fastidio se rimango un po'? I miei hanno a cena la cugina di papà, non ho proprio voglia di ascoltare l'ennesima ramanzina sul fatto che se continuo a tingermi i capelli così spesso resterò calva prima dei trent'anni.”  
Io risposi che ovviamente non c'era nessun problema, ma Tonks si rivolse di nuovo ad Alhena, esclamando, con un sorriso divertito e vagamente malizioso:  
“Sicuri? No, perché se avete qualche impegno posso anche andarmene.”  
Alhena non alzò nemmeno lo sguardo dalle sue scarpette, la cui suola era ormai ridotta ad un sottile strato di cartone morbido, ma rispose, annoiata come se fosse la centesima volta che lo ripeteva:  
“Non abbiamo nessun impegno, Tonks.”  
La ragazza sbuffò, lanciando ad Alhena uno sguardo significativo, poi si sistemò più comodamente sulla poltrona, e iniziò a chiacchierare di cose senza importanza.  
Io chiesi a Remus come fosse andato il turno di guardia al Ministero, e lui parve felice di potersi distrarre da qualunque cosa avesse per la mente tornando a parlare dei piani dei Mangiamorte e delle piste che gli Auror stavano seguendo nella speranza di trovarli. Non ero esattamente dell'umore più adatto per dei discorsi del genere, ma forse era proprio quello che mi serviva per ritrovare del tutto la calma e dimenticarmi la sensazione delle carezze e dei baci di Alhena.  
Mi ero quasi lasciato del tutto assorbire dalla conversazione con Remus, quando la voce squillante di Tonks catturò completamente la mia attenzione:  
“Ma ci sei più uscita con l'amico di Bill? Quello carino di quest'estate!”  
Alhena sospirò, esausta, e Remus scosse piano la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo. Alhena, dal canto suo, si limitò a dire:  
“No, non ci sono più uscita.”  
“E come mai?” insistette Tonks, senza riuscire ad evitare di lanciarmi un'occhiata fugace. Alhena finalmente fissò negli occhi la ragazza, con un sopracciglio alzato, prima di rispondere:  
“Perché l'unica sera in cui siamo usciti ci siamo annoiati a morte entrambi. Sono passati sei mesi, santo cielo, nemmeno mi ricordavo più di esserci uscita! Perché tiri fuori questa storia adesso?”  
Tonks incrociò le braccia al petto, irritata.  
“Perché, ti piaccia o no, tu sei una mia amica, e di solito mi interessa sapere che cosa passa nella testa delle mie amiche. Ma tu non dici mai niente!”  
In questo momento Tonks mi gettò un'altra occhiata di traverso, e io dovetti fare ricorso a tutto il mio autocontrollo per non scoppiare a ridere. Sapevo che prima o poi qualcuno si sarebbe reso conto di quello che era nato tra me e Alhena, ma quella conversazione era a dir poco surreale e imbarazzante. Sentendomi un po' in colpa all'idea di abbandonare Alhena sotto il fuoco di domande di Tonks - sapevo che mia cugina aveva già cercato qualche volta di mettere Alhena alle strette, ma Alhena si era sempre limitata a sorridere e a eludere ogni risposta diretta - finsi di avere improvvisamente _bisogno_ di una tazza di tè, e mi rintanai in cucina.  
Quando mi ritrovai con la tazza bollente fra le mani, per un attimo fui tentato di restarmene in cucina fino a quando Alhena non fosse venuta a dirmi che Tonks se n'era andata, ma mi resi conto che sarebbe stato un atteggiamento estremamente infantile, oltre che del tutto inutile, e così mi affrettai a tornare in salotto sperando che Alhena fosse riuscita a tenere a bada le domande di mia cugina, o che Remus avesse deciso di spostare da qualche altra parte la conversazione.  
Quando tornai in salotto, però, fui accolto dalla voce incrinata dal pianto e dalla rabbia di Tonks: riuscii a sentire solo le sue ultime parole, prima di vederla alzarsi di scatto:  
“...se solo non fossi così impegnato a compatire te stesso per notarlo!”  
La ragazza lanciò un'ultimo sguardo di fuoco a Remus, prima di marciare con decisione verso la porta d'ingresso senza nemmeno rimettersi il mantello e andarsene di casa sbattendo la porta. Subito l'aria fu riempita dalle stridule urla di mia madre:  
“Sanguemarcio! Traditori del proprio sangue! Bestie immonde, sudiciume che osa calpestare i corridoi della mia nobile casa!”  
Prima che avessi il tempo di capire che cosa fosse successo, Alhena balzò come una molla verso l'ingresso, e la sentii armeggiare con i tendaggi che celavano il ritratto di mia madre. Mi voltai verso Remus, per trovarmi di fronte ad una maschera di gesso pallida e inquieta.  
“Per le mutande di Merlino, Remus, che cosa è successo?”  
L'uomo abbassò lo sguardo, scuotendo il capo, e disse solo:  
“Assolutamente niente. Vado a dormire, se non ti dispiace, sono esausto.”  
Cercai di seguirlo, richiamandolo, ma lo sguardo che mi lanciò era una chiarissima richiesta di essere lasciato da solo.  
Rimasi quindi in mezzo al salotto, con le braccia lungo i fianchi, a riflettere su quello che stava succedendo tra Remus e Tonks. Il modo in cui si cercavano per poi battibeccare su tutto, i loro cambi d'umore quando erano insieme, il modo in cui Tonks si era lasciata andare quando era tornata dalla sua nottata dagli Smith... Merlino, dovevo essere impazzito. Se non avessi conosciuto Remus come le mie tasche, avrei pensato che fra di loro ci fosse qualcosa.  
Alhena, con un profondo sospiro, tornò in salotto, e prese a ripiegare con attenzione il mantello che Tonks aveva dimenticato.  
“Alhena, che cosa è successo?”  
Lei mi guardò, cercando di trattenere un sorriso, e sospirò di nuovo.  
“Oh, Merlino, mi dispiace tanto. Non immaginavo che le cose sarebbero andate così. E' stato imbarazzante.”  
Io la guardai con un sopracciglio sollevato, e lei tornò a sedersi sul divano, facendomi cenno di seguirla. Si accoccolò accanto me, posandomi il capo sulla spalla e aspettando che io le circondassi la vita con un braccio, prima di iniziare a raccontare:  
“Sai che da un po' di tempo Tonks sta cercando di stuzzicarmi cercando di farmi ammettere che tra noi due c'è qualcosa, no?”  
Io annuii: questo lo sapevo, sapevo che tra loro era diventato una sorta di gioco, ma non capivo cosa c'entrasse tutto questo con quello che era successo stasera.  
“Merlino, se avessi saputo che stasera le cose sarebbero andate così non avrei avuto problemi a dirle che sì, è vero, ormai sono più le notti che passo nel tuo letto che all'Ufficio Misteri.”  
Ripensando a quella notte in cui lei era rientrata all'alba, dopo un turno di guardia al Ministero, e senza dire una parola si era stesa accanto a me, senza nemmeno svegliarmi, non riuscii a trattenere un sorriso. Anche quella, lentamente, era diventata un'abitudine, e con mia enorme sorpresa avevo scoperto che andare a letto da solo e ritrovarmi la mattina dopo a stringerla fra le braccia era una bella sensazione. Anche svegliarmi mentre lei scostava le coperte e si sdraiava accanto a me era bello, così come era bello chiederle con la voce impastata di sonno se fosse andato tutto bene, per potermi un attimo dopo addormentare con la consapevolezza che lei stava bene ed era tornata dal Ministero sana e salva.  
“Insomma” proseguì Alhena, strappandomi dalle mie fantasticherie “quando tu sei uscito dalla stanza lei mi ha dato una gomitata e ha commentato ridendo che tu sei ancora bello, anche dopo Azkaban, e non so, Remus dev'essere momentaneamente impazzito, e si è ingelosito...”  
Io mi irrigidii di botto: Remus geloso? Ma come diamine era possibile? Io gli avevo parlato di Alhena, e lui non aveva mai mostrato nessun interesse, nessuna gelosia, niente di niente...  
“Oh, Merlino, non avrei mai immaginato che tu gli piacessi.”  
Alhena si staccò da me di botto, con gli occhi sgranati.  
“Ma sei scemo? Non è geloso di me e te!”  
Oh. Oh santo cielo, ma certo che Remus non era geloso di me e Alhena, era evidente, no? Ora era tutto decisamente chiaro: tutte le volte in cui Remus e Tonks avevano discusso, il modo in cui lui si rabbuiava con lei, quel gelo tremendo che era sceso tra di loro quando io avevo rivelato che una volta Remus aveva badato a lei, da bambina...  
Improvvisamente, fui scosso da una risata incontenibile. Remus e _Tonks_? Merlino, era la coppia più improbabile che potessi immaginare.  
“Quell'idiota crede davvero che io possa piacere a _mia cugina_? ”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, trattenendo una risata.  
“No, in realtà non credo. E' solo sbottato, dicendo che era sicuro che lei si sarebbe innamorata di te, perché tu sei sempre stato quello che si prendeva tutte le donne, e lei ha risposto che se lui non fosse stato così preso ad autocompatirsi, si sarebbe accorto di chi lei è innamorata.”  
Io scoppiai a ridere di nuovo. Sapevo che non c'era nulla di divertente, perché probabilmente in questo momento Remus se ne stava rinchiuso nella sua stanza a fare un elenco ordinato in bella grafia di tutti i motivi che lo rendevano un mostro pericoloso che sarebbe stato meglio emarginare dalla società. Forse avrei dovuto cercare di parlargli, ma conoscendo Remus, quella sera con ogni probabilità si sarebbe chiuso in un mutismo ostinato, e avremmo finito solo per litigare. Gli avrei dato ancora qualche giorno, e poi avrei cercato di costringerlo a parlare, perché tenersi tutto dentro non avrebbe fatto altro che aumentare i suoi sensi di colpa e le sue paranoie.  
Più mi immaginavo Remus e Tonks insieme, più mi sembrava che quella fosse una coppia assurda, ma al tempo stesso mi resi conto che, se proprio avessi dovuto immaginare Remus in compagnia di qualcuno, avrei voluto che si trattasse di qualcuno chiassoso ed allegro, qualcuno capace di distrarlo e fargli dimenticare per un po' tutti i suoi sensi di colpa. _Qualcuno come Tonks._  
“Be', forse Tonks avrebbe potuto scegliere un modo diverso per dichiararsi apertamente, ma per lo meno forse ora la situazione si sbloccherà.”  
Sospirò Alhena, pensierosa. Io la guardai attentamente, prima di esclamare:  
“Tu lo sapevi!”  
Lei ridacchiò, e annuì.  
“In realtà ho solo ascoltato una trentina di volte Tonks disperarsi perché si era presa una cotta impossibile. E mi sono sorbita tutti i resoconti delle cose estremamente intelligenti dette da Remus e di tutte le figuracce fatte da lei. E ho cambiato praticamente tutti i miei turni e quelli di Bill per farla stare da sola con lui."  
“Perché non me lo hai detto?” domandai, leggermente ferito. Ero stato un idiota, ed ero stato decisamente cieco: la verità era proprio sotto gli occhi di tutti, ma io, concentrato com'ero solo su me stesso, non mi ero accorto di niente. Avrei dovuto accorgermi prima di quello che passava per la mente di Remus, e avrei dovuto trovare il modo di parlargli, proprio come lui aveva fatto con me. Possibile che lui avesse perso così tanto tempo per convincermi a parlare di me e Alhena senza volersi a sua volta confidare?  
Mi venne di nuovo da ridere: io e Remus avevamo quasi quarant'anni, e ci stavamo comportando come due ragazzini in preda a cotte e segreti.  
“Perché non ero certo io a dovertelo dire! Quelle di Tonks erano ovviamente confidenze, e tu e Remus siete abbastanza grandi per decidere da soli come e di che cosa parlare.”  
Annuii brevemente, pensando che in fondo aveva ragione. La strinsi di più a me, e per un attimo rimanemmo in silenzio, ognuno di noi perso nei propri pensieri. Cercai di allontanare dalla mia mente il pensiero di Remus e Tonks, perché in fondo non avevo assolutamente nessun diritto di farmi gli affari loro. Una cosa era certa: se mai Remus si fosse calmato abbastanza da riuscire a parlarne tranquillamente, lo avrei preso in giro fino alla fine dei tempi.  
Mi sporsi a baciare la tempia di Alhena, che per tutta risposta si sistemò più comodamente accanto a me, abbracciandomi, e domandai, scherzosamente:  
“A proposito, chi sarebbe questo amico di Bill tanto carino?”  
“Un tizio. Che non è nemmeno così _tanto_ carino.”  
Le accarezzai piano la schiena, contento di essere di nuovo da solo con lei.  
“Ci sei uscita quando vivevi già qui?”  
Non sapevo da dove mi era uscita quella domanda, né perché mi stessi fissando così tanto su questo tizio, soprattutto perché era evidente che ad Alhena non importasse niente di lui. Eppure, per qualche motivo, mi sembrava importante ottenere una risposta a quella domanda. Alhena si sollevò leggermente per guardarmi in faccia, un'espressione vagamente scocciata dipinta in volto.  
“Perché stasera ce l'avete così tanto tutti con lui? Abbiamo bevuto un bicchiere di Acquaviola a Diagon Alley, ci siamo annoiati e siamo tornati a casa. Non ci siamo nemmeno baciati, non mi ricordo neanche come si chiama di cognome!”  
Io scoppiai a ridere, divertito dalla sua rabbia.  
“Figurati, non è quello. Avresti anche potuto andare a letto con un tizio diverso ogni sera da quando sei arrivata qui, non mi importerebbe. E' solo che è un po' strano per me: hai passato dei mesi in questa casa senza nemmeno che io mi accorgessi di quello che facevi, sono solo curioso. Non mi importa, dico davvero.”  
“Non sono andata a letto con nessuno da quando vivo qui!” protestò Alhena, con un broncio buffissimo dipinto in viso. Per un attimo, avvertii un minuscolo moto di soddisfazione riscaldarmi, ma mi sentii subito in colpa: era estremamente meschino da parte mia essere contento per un'idiozia del genere.  
“Scusami. Stasera sto dicendo una stronzata dietro l'altra, vero?”  
Alhena sorrise, scuotendo la testa, e tornò ad affondarmi il viso contro il petto.  
“Abbastanza.”  
“Scusami” ripetei, e questa volta la vidi sollevarsi a guardarmi con uno scintillio malizioso negli occhi, una luce carica di promesse in grado di farmi dimenticare subito ogni cosa.  
“Se proprio vuoi farti perdonare, accompagnami in camera e lancia un Incantesimo Imperturbabile fatto come si deve. Voglio assicurarmi che le mie risate non ti abbiano fatto venire nessun complesso."  
  
 _Note:_  
Anche questo è un capitolo breve e un po' inutile, a dirla tutta.  
So che abbandonare così la tensione costruita nello scorso capitolo proprio a questo punto della storia è una cosa inutile e stupida e anticlimatica, ma non so che altro fare. Avevo scritto questo capitolo diverso tempo fa, più come appunto che altro, e l'idea era quella di inserirlo in un contesto un po' più drammatico e meglio costruito.  
Il tempo però è quello che è, e di nuovo, ho preferito pubblicare qualcosa di cui non sono soddisfatta piuttosto che fermarmi. Scusatemi.  
Ah, ovviamente secondo Pottermore la discussione fra Remus e Tonks sarebbe avvenuta mentre loro erano soli, durante una missione per l'Ordine, ma è uno scambio di battute che mi piace molto, e ci tenevo a citarlo, quindi ho come sempre stravolto tutto per fare in modo che Sirius fosse più o meno presente (era da un po' che non mi lamentavo di questa stupidissima scelta di narrare tutto in prima persona, vero?).  
Spero di pubblicare presto qualcosa di un po' più ragionato e contestualizzato. 


	29. No rest for the wicked

 

_ Capitolo 29  
 **No rest for the wicked** _

 

Alhena sedeva sul letto con le gambe incrociate, vestita di tutto punto e pronta per uscire. Dalla finestra entrava la luce tenue del mattino, il primo mattino di sole dopo giornate piene di pioggia, ed io me ne stavo disteso accanto a lei, annoiato: non avevo troppa voglia di alzarmi in piedi e gettarmi in quella nuova giornata, non avevo voglia di restare di nuovo da solo a guardarmi attorno in quella stupida casa mentre tutti gli altri membri dell'Ordine della Fenice si davano da fare per cambiare le cose.  
Vidi Alhena alzare lo sguardo sulla parete dietro la testiera del letto, pensierosa, prima di sorridere:  
“Quindi tu eri quello che si prendeva tutte le donne, eh?”  
Mi sollevai a mia volta a sedere, sapendo benissimo dove si erano posati gli occhi di Alhena: la fotografia di quattro ragazzi che ridevano e scherzavano, i volti arrossati dal freddo che spuntavano appena fra la lana di sciarpe e cappelli. Da quando ero tornato a Grimmauld Place, avevo sempre cercato di prestare poca attenzione a quella fotografia: quei sorrisi, quelle risate erano così vicini, così vividi nella mia memoria che se chiudevo gli occhi ero certo che avrei potuto vederli e sentirli di nuovo. Per qualche giorno mi ero cullato nell'idea di cercare di rimuovere quella fotografia dal muro, se non altro per cercare di eliminare la parte in cui il sorrisetto sporco e traditore di Peter occhieggiava così malignamente, ma poi non lo avevo mai fatto. Mi piaceva l'idea di avere un ricordo visibile e tangibile di me, Remus e James, e non volevo rischiare di rovinare tutto combattendo il mio stesso Incantesimo di Adesione Permanente. Oltretutto, eliminare semplicemente Peter, facendo finta che non fosse mai esistito, sarebbe stata solo una grandissima stronzata: noi eravamo quattro amici, lo eravamo sempre stati, senza bisogno di fare domande o altro, e sarebbe stato impossibile fingere che le cose fossero andate diversamente. Perché lui c'era sempre stato, lui era presente in ogni mio ricordo della scuola, e anche dei pochi anni successivi al diploma: era parte integrante del nostro gruppo e della nostra vita, ed era parte integrante della nostra distruzione. Non era una persona che si poteva semplicemente strappare dalle fotografie.  
Alhena continuava ad osservare la fotografia con curiosità e interesse, e per un attimo fui tentato di allontanarla bruscamente. Quella era una vita che lei non avrebbe mai potuto capire, non avrebbe mai potuto conoscere, e improvvisamente vedere i suoi grandi occhi chiari indugiare così liberamente sui nostri volti adolescenti mi riempì di irritazione.  
Vedendo la mia espressione contrariata, abbassò bruscamente lo sguardo, le gote dipinte di rosso.  
“Oh, Merlino, scusami. Sono una cretina.”  
Io sospirai, distogliendo lo sguardo da quell'immagine, da quei sorrisi che non avrei rivisto mai più, e mi lasciai ricadere disteso sul materasso. Non era esattamente quello il risveglio perfetto in cui avrei sperato.  
Quando vide che non stavo rispondendo, Alhena si alzò lentamente dal letto, senza guardarmi.  
“Uhm, io vado, allora. Stasera lavoro fino a tardi.”  
Io annuii cupamente, ignorando il tocco delicato delle sue dita che mi sfioravano incerte un braccio, e alzai lo sguardo solo quando sentii la porta della mia stanza richiudersi con un debole scatto. Per tutti i Goblin, ma che cos'era successo? La sera precedente sembrava che tutto stesse andando a meraviglia, mi sentivo sereno e felice, e ora invece nel mio petto si era aperta una sorta di voragine che sembrava espandersi e attrarre a sé ogni cosa. Alhena aveva solo cercato di fare una battuta: forse non la più felice del mondo, ma non aveva comunque fatto niente di male. Quella foto l'avevo lasciata lì io, era normale che prima o poi qualcuno la osservasse o facesse qualche commento a riguardo. Del resto, spesso ero stato io il primo a parlarle della nostra adolescenza, a raccontarle aneddoti e storielle divertenti, ma anche di come tutto si era trasformato in quel mare di dolore e disperazione. Mi sarebbe bastato chiederle gentilmente di non parlarne proprio quel giorno, e invece no, avevo dovuto fare l'idiota fino in fondo: non l'avevo nemmeno guardata in faccia!  
Il modo in cui era uscita dalla stanza senza guardarmi, a capo chino, mi diede una stretta al cuore: i fraintendimenti tra di noi non erano mai finiti davvero, continuavamo spesso a punzecchiarci e lanciarci frecciatine velenose, finendo per litigare. Ma per lo meno, fino a questo momento, avevamo sempre cercato di chiarire tutto prima che i fraintendimenti ci allontanassero troppo. Non sapevo nemmeno io perché quella mattina avessi reagito in maniera così stizzita, senza che lei me ne avesse dato anche il minimo motivo.  
Scostai con un gesto brusco le coperte, e raccolsi dalla sedia della scrivania il maglione che lei mi aveva sfilato frettolosamente la sera precedente. Mi avviai a passi rapidi al piano terra, ma quando giunsi davanti alla porta d'ingresso, trovai la casa completamente immersa nel silenzio. Alhena doveva essere già uscita, e non sarebbe rientrata fino a quella sera sul tardi, maledizione. Sperai che non litigasse con nessuno al lavoro, perché altrimenti sarebbe stato praticamente impossibile pensare di chiarirci, e non avevo per niente voglia di passare la notte da solo con le voci nella mia testa.  
Non volevo restarmene da solo a ribollire in quell'ondata di brutti pensieri e ricordi che mi stava sommergendo, e per un solo, lunghissimo istante rimasi a guardare il legno scuro della porta d'ingresso, pensando a che cosa sarebbe successo se ora avessi semplicemente afferrato la maniglia e spinto. Se avessi percorso quei quattro gradini d'ingresso, e poi se avessi attraversato quella triste piazzetta che, lo sapevo, i miei genitori avevano sempre disprezzato tanto. Se avessi semplicemente iniziato a camminare diritto, un passo davanti all'altro, non curandomi degli sguardi stupiti di chi avrebbe visto un uomo scalzo, con i pantaloni del pigiama e un vecchio maglione aggirarsi nella periferia di Londra una mattina di fine febbraio. Mi trovavo in una zona babbana, quanto ci avrebbero messo quelli del Ministero a riconoscermi e trovarmi? Ore, forse addirittura giorni, se non avessi attirato l'attenzione. Era più probabile che morissi di freddo prima di essere consegnato ai Dissennatori.  
Mi riscossi con un sospiro: quello era un pensiero folle, non avrei dovuto dedicargli nemmeno una briciola di attenzione. Se fossi uscito di casa, non l'avrei fatto certo per morire come l'ultimo degli idioti, camminando scalzo dritto incontro al mio destino.  
Voltai le spalle alla porta, e presi lentamente a salire le scale che portavano alla stanza di mia madre: quantomeno, la disapprovazione nello sguardo di Fierobecco era qualcosa a cui ero abituato, avrei potuto sopportarlo.  
  
Il rumore sordo di nocche che sbattevano contro il legno della porta mi riscosse dal mio torpore: chissà come, dovevo essermi addormentato sul pavimento della stanza di mia madre, sotto lo sguardo vigile e fiero di Fierobecco. Qualcuno stava bussando insistentemente alla porta: non avevo idea di che ore fossero, o di quante ore avessi trascorso gettando topi morti a Fierobecco, né di quanto tempo avessi passato addormentato su quel pavimento sudicio. Con un gemito, cercai di raddrizzarmi, sentendo ogni muscolo e ogni osso del mio corpo protestare vivacemente. No, decisamente non avevo più il fisico per dormire su di un pavimento.  
Zoppicando lievemente per via della gamba destra, che era diventata completamente insensibile, mi avvicinai alla porta, socchiudendola appena. Quello che mi trovai davanti era lo sguardo preoccupato di Remus.  
“Sirius! Sei davvero rimasto qui dentro tutto il giorno?”  
Io lo guardai, confuso, e poi gettai uno sguardo verso la finestra: lo sprazzo di cielo che si intravedeva da lì era di un bell'azzurro intenso, non avevo idea di che ore fossero. Sicuramente era passato mezzogiorno, quando mi ero addormentato, ma poi avevo completamente perso ogni nozione del tempo. Un gorgoglio sordo proveniente dal mio stomaco, però, mi fece capire che le ore che avevo passato su quel pavimento non potevano essere poche.  
“Mmh, credo di sì. Mi sono addormentato” ammisi con un borbottio.  
Remus scosse la testa, aprendo ancora di più la porta e facendomi cenno di precederlo in corridoio.  
“E' quasi ora di cena. Almeno adesso hai intenzione di mangiare qualcosa?” disse, asciutto, seguendomi lungo le scale che portavano verso i piani inferiori. Merlino, era già ora di cena? Dovevo essere davvero fuori di me per passare così tante ore con Fierobecco. Forse, dopo tutta quell'inattività forzata, stavo iniziando ad ammalarmi. Ci sarebbe mancato giusto questo.  
“Se mi dai almeno il tempo di farmi una doccia, volentieri.”  
Remus annuì con un sospiro silenzioso, e tornò a camminare verso la cucina. Io raggiunsi il bagno, e girai con forza tutta la manopola dell'acqua calda. Non mi importava di scottarmi, volevo solo sciogliere e lavare via quell'orribile sensazione di torpore e malessere che mi stava rendendo faticoso anche respirare.  
  
Quando finalmente tornai in cucina, non ero certo di essermi completamente ripreso, ma sicuramente l'idea di indossare dei vestiti puliti e di non avere più l'aspetto di un Troll di Montagna poteva essere d'aiuto.  
Trovai Remus seduto al tavolo della cucina, intento ad affettare un lungo filone di pane con lo sguardo basso: non alzò il capo a guardarmi, quando feci la mia comparsa nella stanza, ma registrò la mia presenza con un quasi impercettibile irrigidimento delle spalle.  
Per un po' rimanemmo in silenzio, io lo aiutai a finire di preparare la tavola con gesti rapidi e un po' annoiati, e fu solo quando ebbi placato i morsi della fame che alzai lo sguardo su Remus, deciso a distoglierlo da quel silenzio. Sapevo che sarebbe stata una conversazione lunga e spiacevole, ma era evidente che il mio amico non stesse bene.  
“Fammi un attimo capire, hai intenzione di restare in silenzio per tutta la vita, ora?”  
Remus finì lentamente di masticare, prima di alzare i suoi occhi nei miei. Aveva lo sguardo di un uomo che non aveva chiuso occhio, tanto per cambiare.  
“Ovviamente no, scusami. Sono solo un po' stanco, tutto qui.”  
Io sollevai un sopracciglio, lanciandogli un'occhiata scettica.  
“Remus, per favore, non fare finta che io sia del tutto un idiota. Ieri sera...”  
“Ieri sera non è successo nulla. Qualunque cosa abbia detto tua cugina, mi dispiace molto, ma...  
“Mia cugina?” lo interruppi, incredulo. “ Da quando è diventata mia cugina e non più _Dora_?”  
Non volevo suonare aspro o sprezzante, ma non ero certo che il mio tono di voce rispecchiasse davvero quello che provavo.  
“Sirius, ti prego, non ti ci mettere anche tu, ok? Quello che Ninfadora prova... quello che _crede_ di provare non significa niente.”  
Sapevo che le cose sarebbero state difficili, ma ovviamente il rifiuto di Remus era totale. E _frustrante_. Non volevo rischiare di litigare anche con Remus, non in quella giornata già abbastanza cupa e sbagliata, ma dovevo cercare di convincerlo a cambiare idea. Del resto, il colore terreo che aveva assunto il suo viso era un chiaro sintomo che quella conversazione smuoveva qualcosa di forte, in lui.  
“Sinceramente, mi importa abbastanza poco di quello che prova Tonks. Mi interessa di più sapere quello che prova il mio più caro amico.”  
Remus distolse lo sguardo, osservando le luci fioche dei lampioni fuori dalla finestra.  
“Non c'è niente di cui parlare.”  
Avevo voglia di sbattere un pugno sul tavolo e di mettermi ad imprecare, ma fortunatamente riuscii a trattenermi.  
“Remus, cazzo, è ridicolo. Non ti voglio forzare a parlare, lo sai che non lo farei mai, però sono un tuo amico, e tu dovresti sapere che non sono qui per giudicarti o chissà cosa. Mi piacerebbe davvero se tu avessi voglia di parlare con me.”  
Remus abbassò di nuovo lo sguardo, e a me sembrò che ogni possibilità di avvicinarmi a lui sfumasse completamente. Era sempre stato estremamente difficile stare vicini ad una persona come Remus, anche quando eravamo ragazzi: lui non parlava mai di sé, nascondeva i suoi sentimenti dietro un muro altissimo che non permetteva a nessuno di valicare, nemmeno a noi. Non mi aspettavo certo che quella serata si sarebbe risolta a gelato e confidenze, come se fossimo due ragazzine intente a scambiarci il diario segreto, ma speravo almeno che Remus facesse un gesto, un mezzo passo verso di me... ma era evidente che erano passati troppi anni, eravamo stati soli per troppo tempo.  
“Lo so. Però davvero, non ho niente da dire. Io non... si tratta solo di questione di tempo. Appena questa guerra maledetta sarà finita, potrò tornare a vivere da qualche parte, senza rischiare di ferire nessuno, e tutti potremo finalmente dimenticare quest'assurdità.”  
Remus stava chiaramente cercando di evitare il mio sguardo, ma nei suoi occhi si leggeva un dolore tale che non ebbi cuore di insistere con le mie domande. Non avrebbe ammesso niente, non questa volta, e così mi limitai a cercare di sdrammatizzare un po' la situazione:  
“Perché, dove credi di andare? Se dovessimo vincere questa guerra, non puoi certo pensare di sparire nel nulla. Dovrò trovarmi un lavoro, vendere questo schifo di casa, occuparmi di tutte quelle cose burocratiche di cui non capisco niente, e tu mi dovrai aiutare. E poi c'è Harry. Sta facendo un ottimo lavoro anche da solo, ma avrà bisogno di qualcuno che gli stia col fiato sul collo e gli intimi di studiare e lo aiuti a fare quelle cose che fanno i giovani adulti. Non puoi lasciare a me queste incombenze, ne va della sua sanità mentale.”  
Remus sorrise appena, tornando finalmente a guardarmi negli occhi. Sembrava grato che avessi mollato la presa, e per un attimo, egoisticamente, ne fui felice anche io: sapevo che era sbagliato, che avrei dovuto cercare di fare il possibile per aiutarlo, però ero anche felice che la tensione si fosse allentata. Ero troppo stanco per litigare con qualcuno, e di certo l'ultima cosa che desiderassi al mondo era perdere di nuovo le staffe con Remus.  
“Sei tu il padrino, no? Le incombenze sono incluse nel pacchetto" mormorò lui, con uno scintillio quasi impercettibile in fondo agli occhi.  
“Non erano questi i patti, però. Io dovevo essere lo zio figo che si presenta ai compleanni con i regali più appariscenti, tu quello responsabile che si va a chiamare quando c'è qualcosa che non va.”  
Remus scosse la testa, assumendo la mia stessa aria malinconica. Quante volte, attorno al pancione di Lily, avevamo immaginato come sarebbe stato il nostro futuro, come sarebbe stato il futuro di Harry con noi attorno, e quante volte ci eravamo divertiti ad immaginare gli scenari più assurdi... mai, mai avremmo pensato che nessuno di noi avrebbe visto quel bimbo ancora senza volto crescere.  
“Ho fatto il professore per un anno, direi che ho dato fondo a tutte le mie riserve di responsabilità" la voce di Remus aveva assunto di nuovo il suo solito tono pacato, venato da una sottilissima nota di tristezza.  
"Allora resta ad aiutarmi ad assumermi le mie."  
Remus mi guardò a lungo, e non rispose, ma alla fine, dopo un attimo di esitazione, venne a sedere in soggiorno accanto a me.  
Quella risposta mi sarebbe bastata.  
  
Dopo cena ci raggiunse Bill Weasley, solo per riferirci la notizia che il direttore del suo ufficio, un uomo piuttosto potente e con le mani in pasta in ogni affare che potesse far aumentare il suo patrimonio, aveva recentemente avuto un grosso scontro con Caramell in persona: pareva infatti che Fitzsimmons fosse stato uno dei più grandi investitori nella campagna elettorale di Caramell, nonché tuttora un grande sostenitore del suo governo, ma ora che la situazione si stava facendo più tesa, era restio ad associare ancora a lungo il suo nome a quello del Ministro. Il colloquio era avvenuto a porte chiuse, ma Bill era abbastanza sicuro che Fitzsimmons avesse dato al Ministro un ultimatum: se entro un mese non ci fossero state svolte nell'inchiesta sulla fuga dei Mangiamorte, o se non fossero arrivati dei chiarimenti ufficiali e convincenti da parte del Ministero, lui avrebbe smesso di finanziare l'istituzione, convincendo altri pezzi grossi in affari con la Gringott a fare altrettanto.  
C'era da aspettarselo: ormai la credibilità di Caramell stava iniziando a cadere a pezzi, era impossibile pensare che tutti i suoi alleati sarebbero rimasti tali a lungo.  
Lui e Remus si lanciarono in una lunga speculazione sui risvolti economici di una scelta del genere, ma erano cose che a me interessavano fino ad un certo punto, così quando vidi Kreacher attraversare con aria furtiva il salotto, decisi di seguirlo: ultimamente l'Elfo si stava comportando in maniera sempre più strana, si faceva vedere in giro il meno possibile, e non cercava nemmeno di esacerbare i nostri animi, come se si fosse rassegnato alla presenza dell'Ordine della Fenice nella sua dimora. Io mi ero beato di quella situazione: meno avevo a che fare con quella stupida creatura, meglio era. Tuttavia, mi rendevo conto che lasciarlo troppo tempo abbandonato a sé stesso poteva essere controproducente: ogni tanto era opportuno che io gli dessi qualche ordine, o che comunque ribadissi il mio potere su di lui.  
L'Elfo non si accorse che io lo stavo seguendo fino a quando non varcò il passaggio che portava a quella sua specie di tana, e lo udii borbottare qualche cosa mentre stringeva al petto magro una vecchia cornice con una foto di famiglia. Una foto di famiglia scattata quando io me ne ero già andato di casa, ovviamente.  
“Che cosa stai facendo, Kreacher?” domandai, facendo sussultare la creatura. Gli occhi carichi d'odio dell'Elfo si puntarono su di me, mentre si affrettava a riporre in mezzo ad un nido di stracci la fotografia. Per un attimo solo, riuscii a cogliere un lampo del viso serio e concentrato di Regulus, tutto impettito nel suo ruolo di ormai unico erede della famiglia.  
“Kreacher non fa niente di male, Kreacher conserva e si prende cura della fotografia che la sua povera, povera Padrona gli aveva affidato.”  
Gettai un rapido sguardo a quello squallido nascondiglio, arricciando il naso disgustato dall'odore delle troppe notti che l'Elfo aveva trascorso in quello spazio angusto. Riconobbi alcuni dei ninnoli preferiti dalla mia famiglia, tra cui alcune cose che io ero certo di aver buttato mesi prima, ma decisi di lasciar perdere: sarebbe stata una battaglia persa convincere l'Elfo a smettere di rubare quelle cosa, e al momento sembrava soddisfatto del tesoro che era riuscito ad accumulare: non avevo per niente voglia di vederlo affaccendarsi di nuovo per tutta la casa in cerca di cimeli.  
“Kreacher, dovresti pulire questo buco. Lava quelle coperte, puzzano!” mi limitai a dire, sprezzante. L'Elfo socchiuse gli occhi, lanciandomi uno sguardo irritato, prima di biascicare:  
“Padron Sirius si lamenta dell'odore dei cimeli dell'antica e nobile casata Black, ma non fa nemmeno una piega davanti alla puzza dei suoi amici Sanguemarcio. Lascia addirittura che una lurida bestia mangi al tavolo della cucina, invece di abbatterla...”  
Sentii il sangue salirmi alla testa, davanti a quegli insulti. Sapevo che non avrei dovuto dare così tanto peso alle parole di quel vecchio pazzo, ma sapevo anche che Kreacher non si preoccupava di dire cose del genere anche davanti a Remus, e l'idea mi tormentava. Afferrai la tela logora che costituiva il suo abbigliamento, trascinandolo con forza verso di me. Per un attimo i suoi occhi si spalancarono dalla paura, ma presto tornò a rivolgermi il suo mellifluo sorriso sprezzante.  
“Taci, Kreacher. Ti proibisco di insultare di nuovo i miei ospiti. Ti proibisco di usare insulti diretti nei loro confronti, così come espressioni sprezzanti. Hai capito?”  
L'occhiata di disprezzo che l'Elfo mi lanciò fu così intensa da risultare quasi comica, ma io non mi sentivo per nulla in vena di ridere. Restammo a fissarci in silenzio per un lungo minuto, disprezzo contro disprezzo, finché io scossi di nuovo le sue spalle magre e ripetei:  
“Hai capito?”  
L'Elfo annuì lentamente, prima di sputare:  
“Kreacher ha capito, e Kreacher obbedirà a padron Sirius. Kreacher non dirà più ai suoi ospiti che il loro sangue non è puro e limpido, né dirà al mezzo uomo che la creatura in cui si trasforma non dovrebbe essere accettata nelle società rispettabili.”  
Io alzai gli occhi al soffitto: era un caso disperato, sarebbe stato impossibile cercare di arrivare ad una soluzione indolore con quella creatura. Gli ripetei un'altra volta che avrebbe dovuto pulire la sua tana, poi me ne tornai in soggiorno.  
  
Bill sembrava scomparso, ma notai che il suo mantello era ancora dove l'aveva lasciato. Stavo per chiedere a Remus che fine avesse fatto il ragazzo, quando lui, con circospezione, mi precedette:  
“Un attimo fa è tornata Alhena. Bill è salito con lei, credo che abbia avuto un infortunio al lavoro e...”  
Non lo lasciai nemmeno finire, ma mi affrettai a salire di corsa le scale che portavano alle camere. Alhena sarebbe dovuta rientrare solo a notte fonda, e la cosa non mi piaceva per niente.  
La porta della camera di Alhena era socchiusa, e sembrava che dalla sua stanza non provenisse nemmeno un suono. Mi precipitai nella sua stanza, cercando di tenere a bada l'agitazione, ma la vista che mi si parò davanti non contribuì certo a rassicurarmi: Bill era sprofondato mollemente nella sedia della scrivania, con le braccia incrociate e le labbra strette in una linea sottile, e fissava Alhena con uno sguardo intenso ed indagatore. Lei era seduta sul letto, con indosso un elaborato tutù bianco dal corpetto macchiato di grosse gocce di sangue, che risaltavano come lunghe ferite sul candore della stoffa. Alhena con una mano si premeva una felpa sul naso sanguinante, mentre con l'altra cercava di sciogliersi l'elaborata acconciatura. Quando sentì il rumore della porta che si apriva, si voltò di scatto, irritata, ed esclamò:  
“È tanto difficile lasciarmi in pace?”  
La sua voce era impastata e nasale, ma il suo viso, nascosto da uno spesso strato di cerone, era inespressivo.  
“Alhena, cosa diamine...”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, e mi interruppe bruscamente:  
“Niente. Sono solo scivolata e ho sbattuto di faccia contro un muro. Potete lasciarmi da sola un attimo?”  
La sua risposta era stata rapida e incolore, come se non avesse avuto nemmeno bisogno di pensarci. Come se fosse una scusa che si era preparata prima di entrare.  
Bill emise un verso sprezzante, mi lanciò uno sguardo esasperato e sbottò:  
“Non hanno dei Guaritori, i babbani?”  
Lei tornò a guardare il pavimento, ricominciando ad armeggiare selvaggiamente con le forcine nei suoi capelli.  
“E' solo una botta, non ho bisogno di un medico.”  
Io avanzai nella stanza, fino a piazzarmi esattamente davanti a lei. Vidi che indossava ancora anche le scarpette da danza. Cercai di respirare a fondo, controllando l'agitazione e la rabbia che mi tenevano vigile.  
“Hai sbattuto con il naso contro un muro, non è niente di grave ma sei tornata tre ore prima del previsto, e non hai avuto nemmeno il tempo di rivestirti, o infilarti un paio di scarpe. Ci stai prendendo per il culo?”  
Alhena non alzò lo sguardo su di me, ma notai le sue spalle irrigidirsi. Non rispose, ma continuò a strattonarsi i capelli con una violenza tale che temevo se li sarebbe strappati. Mi avvicinai ancora di più, e cercai di afferrarle delicatamente la mano. A quel punto lei provò a spingermi via, intimandomi di nuovo di lasciarla da sola, e quando finalmente alzò lo sguardo su di me, i suoi occhi erano pieni di un'espressione implorante che avevo già visto qualche volta. Era l'espressione che assumeva quando c'era qualcosa che la turbava molto, un'emozione così forte che non era in grado di esprimere a parole.  
“Alhena, respira” le sussurrai, e lei lasciò andare un sospiro tremulo e incerto. Vidi Bill, poco lontano da me, raddrizzare la schiena e sporgersi leggermente verso Alhena, come se fosse pronto ad intervenire non appena la situazione fosse precipitata. La mano di Alhena tornò a strattonare i suoi capelli, ma quando questa volta io tornai a sforarle le dita per fermarla, le non mi allontanò bruscamente. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, la sentii avvicinarsi a me, e il braccio che aveva libero corse a cingermi la vita con forza. Mi sedetti sul letto accanto a lei, e la strinsi a me, cercando di tenere a bada l'agitazione. Non riuscivo a capire che cosa fosse successo, ma la cosa importante ora era calmare Alhena abbastanza perché si decidesse a parlare.  
Le accarezzai l'intrico di lacci che aveva sulla schiena, sentendo il suo respiro affannato aumentare d'intensità. Credevo che sarebbe scoppiata a piangere, e invece rimase immobile e zitta. Avrei voluto chiederle ancora qualcosa, ma preferii aspettare che fosse lei a prendere l'iniziativa. Dopo un attimo di silenzio, vidi Bill alzarsi in piedi: mi lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile, stringendosi nelle spalle, e si avviò con passo leggero verso la porta. Ero quasi certo che, prima di uscire, sul suo viso preoccupato fosse balenata l'ombra di un sorriso.  
Io continuai a tenere stretta Alhena, che aveva iniziato a tremare leggermente, ma sembrava aver ripreso del tutto il controllo del suo respiro. Le accarezzai la schiena e le braccia scoperte, percorse da brividi di freddo, e attesi fino a quando lei finalmente si raddrizzò, permettendomi di guardarla negli occhi.  
Il volto dal trucco pesante e un po' sfatto, assieme alle macchie di sangue, la faceva sembrare una specie di maschera dell'orrore, un clown maledetto, un essere demoniaco. Senza parlare, portò una mano dietro la sua schiena, ad armeggiare con i lacci che tenevano chiuso il corpetto del tutù, ma con scarsi risultati. Barcollando leggermente, si alzò in piedi davanti a me, e mi chiese, con voce flebile, se riuscissi a darle una mano a spogliarsi. Fu un'operazione più complessa del previsto, ma dopo qualche minuto di imprecazioni finalmente tutti i lacci vennero allentanti, e io mi ritrovai ad osservare la schiena bianca e guizzante di Alhena. Lei barcollò verso l'armadio, zoppicando leggermente, e dopo qualche minuto si voltò ad osservarmi, avvolta nel suo pigiama azzurro da bambina.  
Il suo naso aveva quasi del tutto smesso di sanguinare, segno che la botta davvero non era nulla di così grave.  
“Mi vuoi dire che cosa è successo?” domandai, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce tranquillo e rassicurante. Non ci riuscii.  
Alhena chiuse gli occhi, annuendo, ma quando tornò a guardarmi scosse la testa.  
“Ho bisogno di una doccia. Hai voglia di aspettarmi qui?”  
Che domande, certo che avevo voglia di aspettarla! Pensava davvero che me ne sarei andato senza scoprire cosa le fosse capitato? Quando fece per raggiungere la porta zoppicando, io mi precipitai a sorreggerla, deciso ad accompagnarla fino in bagno, ma lei mi respinse.  
“Ce la faccio da sola. _Davvero_. Per favore, solo due minuti...”  
Con un po' di riluttanza, la lasciai andare, osservando con sguardo incupito il suo lento incedere lungo il corridoio buio.  
Rimasi solo nella stanza di Alhena, cercando di dominare l'agitazione. Quella situazione non mi piaceva per niente: era chiaro che fosse successo qualcosa, qualcosa di brutto, e finché non avessi scoperto di che cosa si trattava non sarei stato tranquillo. Per ingannare l'attesa, raccolsi da terra la felpa sporca di sangue, e cominciai a mormorare qualche incantesimo di pulizia. Non erano esattamente il mio forte, e qualche macchia sarebbe rimasta, ma era pur sempre meglio che restare immobile a chiedermi che cosa avesse provocato tutto quel sangue.  
Mi guardai attorno, registrando distrattamente l'ordine maniacale con cui Alhena teneva le sue cose. La scrivania, come sempre, ospitava alcuni fogli di pergamena puliti e perfettamente ripiegati, oltre a piume un po' lise e qualche boccetta d'inchiostro. C'erano anche diverse fotografie che non ero certo di aver notato prima: una era quella di Hector che avevo già visto tempo prima, una foto che ritraeva un ragazzino giovane e impettito che teneva per mano una Alhena che non poteva avere più di due anni, che rideva e strillava qualcosa. C'era poi un'altra fotografia magica, che ritraeva un'immensa distesa di sabbia scaldata da un sole rovente. Al centro della fotografia, con un sorriso scherzoso, c'erano lei e Bill, entrambi con le bacchette sfoderate, intenti a mimare un duello inesistente. La terza fotografia era invece un'immagine babbana, che risultava stranamente immobile vicina alle altre due: Alhena, che doveva avere circa sedici o diciassette anni, indossava un vaporoso tutù rosa, sorrideva raggiante e stringeva al petto un grosso mazzo di fiori, mentre un uomo piuttosto anziano, alto e dall'aria distinta, le circondava le spalle con fare protettivo.  
Non feci in tempo a domandarmi chi fosse quell'uomo, perché il rumore dei suoi passi sulla soglia mi indussero a voltarmi. Quello che vidi mi strinse lo stomaco in una morsa di rabbia. Alhena se ne stava con le spalle chine, avvolta nel suo pigiama da bambina. I lunghi capelli, finalmente sciolti, scendevano umidi a incorniciarle il viso pallido. Sul candore del suo viso, il livido scuro e gonfio che stava iniziando ad affiorare attorno al suo occhio destro spiccava come del carbone sulla neve.  
  
 _Note:  
Scusate, in realtà non era per niente mia intenzione spezzare il capitolo così, ma se avessi lasciato tutto assieme questa e la parte successiva sarebbe venuta una cosa troppo lunga (e l'avrei pubblicato tra un mese XD).  
Fate finta che sia un bellissimo cliffhanger, e di essere rimasti tutti col fiato sospeso.  
E niente, in realtà non ho molto da dire su questo mini capitolo, ma siccome sono solita ammorbarvi con note inutili e infinite, vi racconto che proprio ieri al lavoro ho avuto un incontro ravvicinato con un bimbo arrabbiatissimo perché il libro che mi aveva appena riportato parlava di Lupin Arsenio, e non Remus. Io ho riso un sacco e il mio collega mi ha guardato come se avessi la pelle blu. Sono circondata da babbani._


	30. Tutto il nostro sangue

_Capitolo 30  
 **Tutto il nostro sangue**_

 

  
“Alhena, che cosa diamine...”  
Mi interruppi solamente quando vidi una grossa lacrima scendere a solcarle la guancia, e così mi alzai di scatto dal letto, annullando in poco tempo la distanza che mi separava da lei e stringendola fra le braccia. Oh, Merlino, qualcuno l'aveva presa a pugni. Volevo scuoterla, volevo che mi dicesse chi era stato a ridurla in quello stato, volevo uscire da lì e trovarlo e...  
No, dovevo rimanere concentrato sul presente. Alhena stava singhiozzando piano fra le mie braccia, ora la cosa importante era tranquillizzarla e assicurarmi che non avesse altre ferite, ci sarebbe stato tempo dopo per tutto il resto.  
Lentamente la condussi verso il letto, sostenendola quasi di peso, e lasciai che lei mi si rannicchiasse contro, stringendola a me e cullandola. Quando finalmente parve essersi sfogata, si sollevò un po' più dritta, si schiarì la voce e disse: “  
“Non è niente di grave, non devi preoccuparti. Sono solo incazzata.”  
Le asciugai delicatamente il viso con il polsino del mio maglione, e le sussurrai:  
“Hai voglia di raccontarmi chi è stato a ridurti così?”  
Lei annuì, fece un profondo respiro e disse:  
“Sono stati Orpheus e Patrick.”  
Orpheus, suo fratello. Patrick era il cugino, lo stesso che aveva attaccato lei e Bill mesi prima. Oh, santo cielo, quel ragazzo doveva essere pazzo. E anche Orpheus... lei non ne parlava quasi mai, ma dal poco che aveva detto sembrava aver decisamente ereditato il carattere della madre. Ma che cosa era saltato loro in testa? E soprattutto, cosa ci facevano nel teatro dove lavorava Alhena?  
Alhena sembrava aver recuperato tutta la sua lucidità, aveva smesso di piangere e aveva una luce determinata negli occhi. Senza aspettare che io facessi altre domande, raddrizzò del tutto la schiena, e cominciò a raccontare:  
“Mancava una decina di minuti all'inizio dello spettacolo, quando una mia collega mi ha detto che mi stavano cercando in uno dei camerini dove di solito lasciamo le nostre cose. Pensavo fosse il coreografo, o qualcosa del genere, e invece ho trovato Orpheus e Patrick.”  
Si appoggiò con la schiena contro il muro, e proseguì:  
“Erano piuttosto fuori di sé, Orpheus in particolare. Be', lo è sempre, in effetti, ma oggi più del solito, e dopo poche parole mi hanno aggredita. Io ero disarmata, e non appena Orpheus ha sfoderato la bacchetta, mi sono Smaterializzata.”  
Alhena aveva raccontato tutto questo come se fosse del tutto normale che due membri della sua famiglia, con cui non aveva contatti diretti da anni, si presentassero sul suo posto di lavoro solo per farle del male.  
“Ma che...”  
Non feci in tempo a dire nulla, perché lei si precipitò ad aggiungere:  
“Non sono stata così irresponsabile da venire direttamente qui, avevo paura che riuscissero ad afferrarmi mentre mi Smaterializzavo, e non potevo rischiare di rivelare loro la posizione del Quartier Generale. Ho fatto una sosta qualche vicolo più in là. Credo di aver causato un infarto ad un barbone che si stava facendo i fatti suoi.”  
Davvero credeva che mi importasse qualcosa se anche si fosse precipitata direttamente al Quartier Generale? L'Ordine avrebbe trovato un'altra soluzione, e nel frattempo, forse, quei due pazzi se la sarebbero dovuta vedere con qualcuno di armato, invece di prendersela con Alhena quando era più vulnerabile. Mi ritrovai quasi a sperare che le cose fossero andate i questo modo, perché allora forse mi sarei potuto rendere utile, avrei potuto davvero aiutare Alhena, l'avrei potuta proteggere...  
Cercai di riscuotermi, di nuovo. Al momento era del tutto inutile crogiolarmi nell'autocommiserazione, l'unica cosa che contava era cercare di capire come stesse Alhena.  
“Ma perché ti hanno aggredita di nuovo?”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, sollevando le ginocchia al petto, e prese a massaggiarsi la caviglia sinistra, che stava iniziando lentamente a gonfiarsi.  
“Perché Orpheus è fuori di testa, e Patrick farebbe qualsiasi cosa per buttarsi in una rissa. Oltretutto, credo non abbia preso bene lo smacco di essere finito al San Mungo per colpa mia, mesi fa.”  
Per le palle di Merlino, questo andava decisamente oltre ogni grado di follia accettabile. Queste persone erano pericolose, non potevano continuare a vivere tranquillamente in mezzo al resto della società.  
“Mia madre è morta questa mattina” proseguì atona Alhena. “Orpheus pensa che sia colpa mia.”  
Oh, Merlino. Quella conversazione si faceva più folle di minuto in minuto.  
“E come potrebbe essere colpa tua?” esclamai, indignato. Alhena, per tutta risposta, si alzò lentamente dal letto, avanzò zoppicando sempre più vistosamente e si mise a frugare nell'armadio, fino a quando non ritornò con una scatola di cartone rosso stretta fra le mani. Appoggiò l'oggetto sul letto con delicatezza, sollevò il coperchio e, in mezzo a vecchie fotografie e oggetti dall'aria insignificante, estrasse due pezzi di legno legati insieme con un nastro di raso bianco. Dalle estremità sporgevano numerose schegge, e si poteva ancora scorgere, incastonato alla base del frammento più lungo, l'argenteo crine di unicorno che doveva aver costituito il nucleo di quella bacchetta.  
In risposta al mio sguardo confuso, Alhena sussurrò:  
“Era la bacchetta di Hector.”  
Io temevo di essermi perso: cosa c'entrava quella bacchetta con la morte della madre di Alhena, e di conseguenza la sua aggressione?  
“È loggetto che ho rubato quando sono stata a casa dei miei prima di Natale” aggiunse Alhena, come se questo bastasse a spiegare tutto. Avevo quasi dimenticato che durante la sua assurda missione Alhena aveva rischiato di farsi sorprendere in casa proprio per essersi portata via qualche cosa, e non le avevo mai chiesto ulteriori spiegazioni a riguardo.  
“Secondo Orpheus, da quando io ho sconvolto i delicati equilibri di mia madre con quella visita, la sua salute è peggiorata sensibilmente. Orpheus sostiene che sia stato proprio questo sconvolgimento a darle il colpo di grazia.”  
Oh Merlino, tutto questo non aveva il minimo senso. Osservai a lungo Alhena, che non faceva altro che fissare i due frammenti della bacchetta che teneva tra le mani, con una strana espressione combattuta dipinta sul viso pallido.  
“Non crederai davvero che abbia ragione?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, affrettandosi a riporre la bacchetta nella sua scatola.  
“Potrebbe anche avere ragione. Come ti ho detto, la salute di mia madre non è mai stata estremamente salda, non escluderei così su due piedi che un avvenimento come quello di quest'inverno l'abbia davvero sconvolta. Sai, da quando Hector è morto lei è uscita di testa ancora di più. Ha preteso che nella sua stanza non cambiasse nulla. Non ha permesso nemmeno agli Elfi di svuotare il cestino della carta sotto la sua scrivania.È semplicemente... _era_ semplicemente come se volesse negare anche a se stessa di essere stata la colpevole della sua morte.”  
Con un attimo di esitazione, Alhena tornò ad accoccolarsi accanto a me, e io mi affrettai a stringerla fra le braccia. Era un fascio di nervi, tesa e contratta, e io avrei voluto solamente strapparla a tutti quei ricordi tremendi.  
“Non darti colpe che non hai.”  
Lei annuì brevemente, e rimase immobile fra le mie braccia, persa nei suoi pensieri.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, le domandai:  
“Ma come hanno fatto a trovarti?”  
Lei mi guardò, con un sorriso amaro ad incresparle le labbra.  
“Non è che sia esattamente un mistero. Non sarò l'etoile del Royal Ballet, ma bastano davvero poche ricerche per trovare il corpo di ballo a cui appartengo. Del resto, non sarebbe la prima volta che Orpheus mi viene a cercare.”  
Io la guardai sgranando gli occhi: di questo non mi aveva mai parlato. Mi chiesi se sarebbe mai arrivato un giorno in cui Alhena mi avrebbe raccontato tutto del suo passato, senza aspettare di svelare i piccoli, grandi orrori che vi si nascondevano solo quando diventava inevitabile. Non che avessi alcun diritto di pretendere una sincerità del genere, non io, che quella mattina non le avevo rivolto la parola solo perché aveva osato osservato una fotografia della mia adolescenza.  
Osservando la confusione sul mio viso, lei esclamò, aspra:  
“Non ti sei mai chiesto per quale motivo, a venticinque anni, pur avendo sempre lavorato, io non abbia uno straccio di casa dove stare?”  
No, in effetti non me lo ero chiesto. Stupido idiota concentrato solo su me stesso che non ero altro. Mi ero accontentato delle vaghe spiegazioni di Silente, che mi aveva semplicemente detto che questa ragazza aveva bisogno di un alloggio. O forse si era profuso in spiegazioni più dettagliate che a me al momento non interessavano minimamente, e non gli avevo prestato attenzione. In effetti, però, era strano che una ragazza indipendente come lei, che se ne era andata di casa giovanissima, che lavorava da anni, si ritrovasse ad accettare di alloggiare nella casa di uno sconosciuto. Ed io ero stato un idiota a non rifletterci prima.  
“Non so, forse perché gli affitti a Londra sono carissimi e le ballerine vengono pagate poco?”  
Lei, per un secondo solo, mi sorrise, ma ben presto tornò estremamente seria.  
“Non sguazzo nell'oro, ma posso permettermi di affittare una stanza. L'ho sempre fatto, fino dalla prima notte dopo la fine della scuola.”  
Mi immaginai un'Alhena appena diciottenne, sola nelle strade di Londra in cerca di una casa e di un lavoro, e mi si strinse un po' il cuore. Ripensai a quando ero stato io a concludere la scuola, finalmente maggiorenne e libero di usufruire dell'appartamento che zio Alphard mi aveva lasciato in eredità. Di nuovo, le nostre storie, per quanto all'apparenza simili, presentavano in realtà difficoltà del tutto diverse.  
“Più o meno una volta ogni due anni, Orpheus decideva che era arrivato il momento di farmi smettere di disonorare così il nome della famiglia, mi trovava, si introduceva in casa mia e si metteva a fare delle scenate, sostenendo che ero una vergogna, il disonore della famiglia, una traditrice di ogni valore. Quando avevo ventidue anni, la discussione è degenerata, e ci siamo ritrovati a duellare di fronte alla mia coinquilina babbana. Ho dovuto abbandonare quell'appartamento, ovviamente.”  
Alhena sospirò di nuovo, con un'inflessione stanca ad incrinarle la voce.  
“Ho trovato un altro appartamento, sempre in condivisione con altre due ragazze babbane, e le cose sono filate lisce fino a maggio. Quando Orpheus mi ha trovata di nuovo, era particolarmente instabile. Ha aggredito una delle ragazze, minacciando di ammazzare tutti i miei amici babbani, se non avessi smesso di disonorare la famiglia facendo un lavoro così disdicevole. Me ne sono dovuta andare di nuovo, ma non potevo pensare di mettere di nuovo in pericolo la vita di altri babbani. Poi Voldemort è tornato, Silente ha rimesso in piedi l'Ordine e io sono arrivata qui.”  
La strinsi ancora più forte a me, non trovando parole per commentare quanto mi aveva raccontato. Santo cielo, perché non aveva mai detto a nessuno che la sua famiglia le stava col fiato sul collo a quel modo? Doveva stare attenta, non poteva continuare ad uscire di casa con quella leggerezza. Fino ad ora le era sempre andata bene, ma quell'Orpheus sembrava più pazzo della loro madre, non doveva prenderlo così sotto gamba.  
La sentii irrigidirsi di nuovo contro il mio petto, mentre sibilava:  
“Sapevo che Orpheus non si sarebbe mai arreso nei suoi folli propositi di ricondurmi all'ovile, ma speravo che non osasse fare qualcosa di così stupido in mezzo a tanti babbani. Santo cielo, sarà ben contento ora che mi ha anche fatto perdere il lavoro!”  
“Che stai dicendo?”  
Alhena si sollevò a guardarmi, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure gelide.  
“Non posso certo tornare a lavorare lì, non sapendo che lui e Patrick potrebbero tornare. E' pieno di babbani, e io non posso tenere la bacchetta vicina, quando ballo.”  
In effetti, sarebbe stato decisamente avventato. Per lei, e per tutti i babbani presenti in teatro: quei due pazzi non mi sembravano persone che sarebbero andate troppo per il sottile, se avessero perso le staffe.  
“Potresti sempre essere scortata da qualcuno. Potremmo fare dei turni, l'Ordine...”  
Lei mi interruppe con una risata sprezzante.  
“Non essere ridicolo, non se ne parla nemmeno. Riusciamo a malapena a sorvegliare tutto quello che dobbiamo sorvegliare, ci mancherebbe giusto perdere tempo per una stronzata del genere!”  
In effetti, era un'idea folle. Noi non potevamo pensare di accollarci un compito del genere, sarebbe stato un suicidio.  
“E comunque” continuò lei, fredda “se anche tornassi in teatro, credi davvero che avrei ancora un lavoro? Sono scomparsa cinque minuti prima di uno spettacolo, senza dare spiegazioni, proprio nel momento in cui ho ottenuto una parte da solista. Non è esattamente un comportamento responsabile, soprattutto non per una persona che ha già una lunga serie di assenze e ritardi alle spalle, nonostante tutti i miei _Confundus_.”  
Immaginai che avesse ragione, anche la pazienza dei babbani aveva un limite. Vidi un moto di frustrazione percorrere il viso di Alhena, mentre si alzava di scatto per riporre nell'armadio la scatola di cartone rosso. Represse a stento un gemito, e quasi cadde a terra, quando provò a caricare tutto il suo peso sulla sua caviglia malandata.  
Cercando di concentrarmi sul presente e sulle azioni più necessarie al momento per distrarmi da quel sentimento di rabbia crescente che mi si stava espandendo nel petto, esclamai:  
“Qualcuno deve dare un occhio a quella caviglia, Alhena. Io sono un disastro con gli incantesimi di guarigione, ma Remus se la cava. Vuoi che lo vada a chiamare?”  
Alhena scosse la testa, tornando a passi esitanti verso il letto.  
“Non è niente, è solo una distorsione. Non c'è bisogno di allarmare nessuno.”  
Immaginai che Remus, e soprattutto Bill, sarebbero stati già abbastanza allarmati semplicemente per averla vista rincasare coperta di sangue.  
“E' una distorsione che potrebbe essere curata in venti secondi netti. Non ha senso aspettare domani mattina e rischiare di farla peggiorare.”  
Mi sembrava di avere a che fare con una bambina testarda che non voleva prendere la sua medicina. Alhena sbuffò, lanciandomi uno sguardo esasperato, e disse:  
“E va bene, fai come ti pare. Ma se proprio devi, chiama Bill, per favore. Tanto non si leverà dalle palle fino a quando non avrà una spiegazione.”  
Non mi feci pregare, e mi precipitai in salotto, dove effettivamente Bill e Remus sedevano in silenzio, piuttosto impacciati. Non appena mi videro, alzarono uno sguardo interrogativo su di me.  
“Sta bene, non è niente di grave. Bill, potresti salire un attimo?”  
Il ragazzo balzò in piedi in un lampo, come se non stesse aspettando altro, e mi seguì docilmente fino alla stanza di Alhena.  
La trovammo seduta sul letto con le gambe incrociate, lo sguardo fisso su un punto indefinito del muro e le labbra stirate in una linea retta e sottilissima. Appena la vide, Bill andò a sedersi accanto a lei, ed io rimasi sulla soglia, esitante: non sapevo se avrebbero preferito parlare da soli, e nonostante tutto io tra di loro mi sentivo comunque un intruso. Bill non ebbe bisogno di chiederle nulla, la osservò semplicemente con le sopracciglia sollevate, e Alhena ripeté il suo racconto, con molte meno esitazioni e con un tono molto più asciutto e sbrigativo.  
Quando finì di parlare, Bill si abbandonò ad un lungo sospiro, massaggiandosi vigorosamente la fronte. Alla fine, con aria un po' rassegnata, disse solo:  
“Dovresti denunciarli, lo sai vero? Non possono continuare a fare quello che vogliono.”  
Alhena rise, sprezzante, e ribatté aspra:  
“E a chi dovrei denunciarli, di grazia?”  
Bill sospirò di nuovo, come se si aspettasse una risposta del genere, e disse:  
“Al Ministero. Forse servirà a poco, ma non puoi pensare di fare finta di niente. Iniziare a denunciarli comincerà a sollevare delle voci su di loro, e nel caso dovessero fare altre cose del genere, le autorità non potrebbero più fare finta di niente.”  
Alhena chinò la testa da un lato, riducendo gli occhi a due fessure scintillanti, prima di sibilare:  
“Credi che non l'abbia già fatto? Ti sembra che sia servito a qualcosa? Orpheus ha già una fedina penale abbastanza sporca, è stato espulso da Hogwarts per aver cercato di usare una Maledizione Senza Perdono su uno studente più piccolo, ma non mi sembra che questo gli abbia impedito di trovare lavoro proprio al Ministero, dove, guarda un po', si occupa proprio di sistemare i pasticci magici avvenuti di fronte ai babbani. Conveniente, no?”  
Io e Bill emettemmo in contemporanea un verso di incredulità: una Maledizione Senza Perdono in età scolare era decisamente segno che qualche cosa non andava in quel ragazzo, ero stupito che non lo avessero rinchiuso a vita nel reparto Janus Thickey. In risposta ai nostri sguardi sorpresi ed increduli, Alhena fissò Bill, e chiese:  
“Te lo ricordi Archie Walker?”  
“Chi, quel tizio di Tassorosso che una sera ha appiccato un incendio al tavolo degli insegnanti in Sala Grande?”  
Alhena annuì, senza mai abbandonare la sua espressione dura.  
“Alla fine del suo settimo anno, Orpheus ci ha trovati piuttosto... _impegnati_... nel bagno dei Prefetti. A quanto pare, l'idea che sua sorella sporcasse così l'onore della famiglia con un Sanguemarcio era troppo per lui, che ha fatto una scenata e ha cercato di usare la Maledizione Cruciatus su Archie.”  
Un vago malessere cominciò a risalire dalla bocca del mio stomaco: non credevo che quella serata potesse rivelare ulteriori nefandezze, ma gli scheletri nell'armadio della famiglia Macnair sembravano senza fine. Senza prestare attenzione ai nostri commenti indignati, Alhena proseguì:  
“Io l'ho Schiantato. Quattro volte. Ha passato tre settimane in Infermeria. Alla fine Archie, per evitarmi una sospensione di tre mesi, ha raccontato a Silente cosa mi aveva spinto _ad un gesto di tale violenz_ a, e così hanno espulso Orpheus. Quello è stato anche il momento in cui Silente ha cominciato ad indagare sulla mia famiglia, e a interessarsi di come avrei passato le estati. Non che a quel punto avessi ancora bisogno di aiuto, ma insomma...”  
Io e Bill restammo in silenzio per un lungo minuto, riflettendo su quello che Alhena aveva appena raccontato. Alla fine, il ragazzo si guardò attorno, come colto da un'ispirazione improvvisa, e chiese:  
“Dove hai messo la tua bacchetta?”  
Alhena fece una smorfia, e borbottò:  
“Nella mia borsa di danza, che è chiusa in un camerino in teatro.”  
Perfetto, ci mancava giusto il fatto che si fosse ritrovata disarmata.  
“Vuoi che vada a cercarla?” propose Bill, ma Alhena scosse la testa.  
“No, ci vado io domani mattina.”  
“Tu disarmata non vai da nessuna parte!” mi intromisi io, categorico. Era abbastanza improbabile che il giorno seguente Orpheus e Patrick fossero ancora da quelle parti, ma sarebbe stata una mossa decisamente idiota per lei tornare lì da sola. Alhena mi fulminò con lo sguardo, e sbottò:  
“Io vado dove mi pare, se permetti. E comunque, a prescindere delle cose ho bisogno di recuperare, devo tornare in teatro, per farmi licenziare o licenziarmi o quel che sarà.”  
“Alhena, non mi sembra una buona idea che tu torni lì, soprattutto non disarmata. Può andare qualcuno di noi” cercò di farla ragionare Bill, ma lei scosse la testa.  
“Devo andare io, ma non ci arrivate? Non posso semplicemente sparire. Già questa sera sono scomparsa da un minuto all'altro, direi che l'ultima cosa di cui ho bisogno è di finire nell'elenco delle persone scomparse della polizia babbana.”  
Bill sospirò, esasperato, ma si arrese.  
“E va bene. Però prometti almeno di farti accompagnare da qualcuno. Io posso chiedere una mattinata libera, oppure potresti chiedere a Remus o a Dedalus.”  
Alhena sembrava sul punto di replicare, ma io la interruppi, ribadendo che Bill aveva ragione, e che lei non aveva bisogno di cacciarsi in altri guai. Evitai di dire che avrei potuto accompagnarla anche io, che non avrei corso alcun rischio in mezzo ai babbani, perché non volevo rendere la situazione ancora più tesa.  
“E va bene, mi farò accompagnare dalla balia. Avete intenzione anche di tenermi per mano quando attraversiamo la strada?” scattò Alhena, con voce intrisa di irritazione.  
Con mia grande sorpresa, Bill annuì, serissimo, e prima di scoppiare a ridere aggiunse:  
“Ho intenzione anche di caricarti in spalla come un sacco di patate, se non inizi ad essere ragionevole”.  
Alhena sembrò esitare, ma poi si aprì nel primo mezzo sorriso della serata. A quel punto, la ragazza rivolse un timido sorriso anche a me, e indicandomi con un cenno del mento, disse:  
“Idiota. Già che ci sei, Bill, non è che daresti un'occhiata alla mia caviglia? Altrimenti temo che il mio cane da guardia ringhierà tutta la notte.”  
Le sorrisi, scuotendo la testa, e osservai con attenzione Bill eseguire un complicato movimento con la bacchetta sopra la caviglia gonfia di Alhena, sussurrando un incantesimo a mezza voce. Con un leggero _pop_ , la caviglia tornò ad essere sottile come sempre, e Alhena sorrise di nuovo.  
“Per qualche giorno eviterei comunque di sforzarla troppo, visto che non sono un Guaritore.”  
Alhena annuì, ringraziando sommessamente Bill, il cui viso improvvisamente si aprì in un ghigno malizioso, mentre esclamava:  
“Certo che anche tu, dici tanto di odiare i cliché e poi ti fai beccare a fare cose nel bagno dei Prefetti? Infrazione del coprifuoco da manuale. Trenta punti in meno a testa, e due settimane di punizione. Non ho nemmeno bisogno di pensarci, sono proprio le basi.”  
Alhena rise di nuovo, e protestò:  
“Dio, quanto sei noioso, Caposcuola Weasley. Non mi stupisce che a scuola ci cagassimo di striscio.”  
Bill scosse la testa, ridendo, e per un po' io e lui rimanemmo in silenzio ad osservare il sorriso morire sulle labbra di Alhena. Alla fine, Bill mi lanciò una mezza occhiata, e sospirò:  
“Direi che ti posso lasciare riposare, ora. Ci vediamo domani mattina?”  
“Se proprio insisti” replicò Alhena, ma si lasciò abbracciare da Bill, stringendolo a sua volta a lungo.  
Quando Bill se ne fu andato, rivolgendomi un fugace sorriso, mi voltai verso Alhena, che sembrava essersi sgonfiata su sé stessa. Se ne stava con le spalle chine, una mano a trattenere i suoi lunghi capelli lontani dal viso, e pareva che la risata fosse sparita del tutto dal suo viso. Quando mi sedetti sul letto accanto a lei, si rannicchiò su sé stessa, e mi si accoccolò fra le braccia, come una bambina in cerca di conforto.  
“Non sono un mostro. So che mia madre è morta stamattina e io dovrei pensare a tutt'altro che al lavoro che ho perso e stronzate del genere, è solo che... non lo so, mi sembra di non sentire niente. Niente di niente. Sono vuota.”  
Io la strinsi a me, accarezzandole piano i capelli e la schiena, e sussurrai:  
“Non sei un mostro. Smettila di domandartelo, per gli zoccoli di tutti i centauri!”  
Alhena si irrigidì appena, ma non si spostò di un centimetro.  
“E' solo che... oh, Merlino, è così difficile riuscire a _sentire_ davvero ogni cosa, ci sono troppe sensazioni, troppe... non lo so, mi sembra di scoppiare.”  
Il suo respiro si era fatto leggermente più affannato, così decisi di stringerla più forte, sussurrandole poche parole di rassicurazione.  
“Resti con me, stanotte?”  
Mi sembrava una domanda assurda: quando lei era a casa, ormai passavamo sempre la notte insieme, mi sembrava ovvio che non l'avrei lasciata sola proprio ora che era così scossa. Eppure, la sua voce era così insicura e tentennante che mi affrettai a rispondere:  
“Certo che resto con te, ragazzina.”  
“Stringimi” implorò, e io soffocai a stento una risata:  
“Se stringo ancora un po', ti rompo una costola. Però non ti lascio. Sarò un cane da guardia modello.”  
Avvertii la sua risata soffocata vibrare contro il mio petto, e continuai a cullarla finché non si rilassò abbastanza da permettermi di infilarci sotto le coperte e di spegnere la luce con un colpo di bacchetta.  
  
Alhena, che di solito restava sveglia per buona parte della notte, quella sera crollò dopo pochi minuti che avevo spento la luce, e dormì un sonno profondo e ininterrotto.  
Io invece rimasi sveglio a lungo, sentendo il suo respiro lieve che mi solleticava il collo, ripensando alle parole di Alhena.  
L'unica cosa che mi sembrava sensato fare, era uscire da quella casa e andare a cercare Orpheus Macnair. Quell'uomo doveva smetterla di tormentare a quel modo Alhena, e più ripensavo al suo viso pallido e rigato di lacrime, più sentivo crescere in me una rabbia cieca. Non mi mossi, naturalmente, ma probabilmente riuscii a trattenermi solamente perché non mi andava di lasciare Alhena da sola.  
Dormii poco e male, e alla fine accolsi l'alba con gioia, lieto che quella notte fosse finalmente finita.  
Quando la stanza di Alhena fu invasa dalla luce, lei respirava ancora lievemente, con la testa poggiata sul mio petto ed entrambe le braccia a circondarmi. Non volevo svegliarla, ma sapevo che entro poco tempo sarebbe arrivato Bill, e volevo evitare che venisse a cercarla e ci trovasse ancora a letto, insieme.  
Presi così ad accarezzarle piano la schiena, e scesi a tracciare lievi baci sulla sua fronte e poi sulla linea sottile del suo mento, fino a quando non avvertii un verso lieve provenire dalla sua gola, segno che doveva essersi svegliata. Si sollevò lentamente, appoggiando la fronte contro la mia, e sussurrò:  
“Potrei abituarmi a essere svegliata così.”  
La sua voce era appena un po' roca, come se fosse lievemente raffreddata.  
“Basta chiedere, e potrei abituarmici anche io. Come stai?”  
Lei ci pensò per un po', lo sguardo immerso nel vuoto, e poi rispose:  
“Esausta. E arrabbiata. Forse anche spaventata. Non lo so se ce la faccio a tenere insieme tutto senza impazzire.”  
Io sorrisi, abbracciandola di nuovo.  
“Sì che ce la fai, una cosa per volta. Adesso devi solo alzarti e vestirti, poi potremo pensare al resto.”  
Alhena annuì, e dopo un paio di minuti in cui rimase immobile, finalmente scostò con gesto rassegnato le coperte, e si alzò in piedi,  
“Come va il piede?”  
Alhena allungò la caviglia davanti a sé, facendole descrivere ampi cerchi nell'aria, concentrata.  
“Benissimo, direi.”  
Alla luce del mattino, il livido attorno al suo occhio appariva ancora più gonfio e violaceo, ma curiosamente la faceva sembrare più grande, cancellando quei tratti giovanili che di solito la facevano sembrare una ragazzina.  
  
Ci vestimmo in relativo silenzio, e scendemmo nella cucina ancora vuota.  
Mentre si affaccendava davanti ai fornelli, Alhena disse:  
“Scusami per ieri sera. Sono stata un po' stronza, mi sa.”  
Io scoppiai a ridere, posando una bottiglia di latte al centro del tavolo.  
“Non ti preoccupare, io sono stato molto più stronzo per molto meno.”  
Mi sorrise, mesta, e proprio in quel momento sentimmo la porta aprirsi: dopo un attimo, in cucina comparvero Bill e Fleur, grondanti d'acqua.  
“Piove” si limitò a biascicare Fleur, irritata.  
Bill rubò una fetta di pane tostato dal piatto di Alhena, dicendole di muoversi, perché i suoi superiori gli avevano concesso solo due ore di permesso. A quel punto, fu Fleur a intervenire:  
“Se volete posso _accompagnorla_ io. Ho la mattina libera.”  
Bill osservò sorpreso le due ragazze, mentre Fleur guardava Alhena con un sorriso un po' impacciato. Da quando Alhena aveva discusso con Molly, infatti, sembrava che la ragazza avesse cominciato a guardare Alhena con occhi diversi. Temevo che Alhena avrebbe ricominciato ad insistere che sarebbe potuta benissimo andare da sola, ma alla fine sorrise e annuì.  
“Grazie. Mi faresti un favore.”  
Finimmo di mangiare in fretta, e io vidi il viso di Alhena farsi più cupo ogni minuto. Quando finalmente le due ragazze si infilarono i mantelli, Bill non riuscì a trattenersi, e disse:  
“State attente.”  
Alhena e Fleur gli lanciarono uno sguardo a metà fra l'esasperato e l'irritato talmente identico che, se anche io non fossi stato vagamente preoccupato all'idea che i Macnair fossero ancora in agguato da qualche parte, sarei scoppiato a ridere. Avrei preferito che Alhena andasse con Bill, che era sicuramente un mago più esperto e preparato a difendersi, ma mi guardai bene dall'esprimere una rimostranza del genere ad alta voce: non ci tenevo proprio ad attirarmi le ire di Mademoiselle Delacour.  
Le due ragazze erano quasi sulla porta di casa, quando Alhena, con uno scatto improvviso tornò indietro e mi diede un rapido bacio, per poi voltarsi in silenzio e uscire.  
Bill restò a guardare con aria mesta le due ragazze uscire di casa, per poi domandarmi, rassegnato:  
“Stanno facendo amicizia, vero?”  
 _Amicizia_ forse era una parola grossa, ma sicuramente Fleur non guardava più Alhena come se volesse affatturarla in ogni istante, riflettei.  
“E sarebbe una brutta cosa?” chiesi, titubante.  
“Scherzi?” esclamò Bill, strabuzzando gli occhi.  
“Se quelle due diventano amiche, io sono un uomo finito. Hai idea di come sarebbe la mia vita se io dicessi mezza cosa sbagliata e loro due si alleassero contro di me?”  
Bill represse un brivido scherzoso, e anche io scoppiai a ridere. Sapevo come poteva essere Alhena quando perdeva il controllo, e avevo il sospetto che quel poco di autocontrollo che Fleur aveva più di lei si sarebbe trasformata in fredda vendetta. No, decisamente non volevo essere nei panni di Bill se se le fosse trovate entrambe contro contemporaneamente.  
“Comunque” aggiunse Bill con aria del tutto noncurante, “non ci avrei mai scommesso nemmeno mezzo Zellino, ma con te Alhena sembra davvero più tranquilla”, disse Bill, iniziando ad allacciarsi lentamente il mantello, per poi continuare: “Se le fosse successa una cosa del genere qualche mese fa, probabilmente saremmo ancora tutti qui a cercare di forzare la porta della sua camera per capire che cosa fosse successo.”  
Mi sorrise di nuovo, questa volta in maniera aperta e sincera. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, ricambiai quel sorriso: ero certo che stesse semplicemente esagerando, perché salvo quella nostra litigata prima di Natale non avevo mai visto Alhena perdere _davvero_ le staffe, e quando lei e Bill erano stati attaccati da Patrick mi era sembrata perfettamente lucida e padrona della situazione. Tuttavia le parole di Bill mi sembravano quasi un'offerta di pace, una mano tesa a superare il rancore che io avevo provato nei confronti del suo giudizio, e improvvisamente quel suo sorriso mi fece sentire estremamente sollevato.  
  
Trascorsi la mattinata cercando di tenermi occupato sfogliando un vecchio volume di Incantesimi Difensivi che avevano tutta l'aria di essere decisamente illegali, poiché, secondo l'autore, la miglior difesa era un avversario che non respirava.  
La verità era che volevo essere in salotto quando Alhena fosse rientrata: non credevo davvero che Patrick e Orpheus sarebbero stati ancora in teatro, sarebbe stata una mossa alquanto stupida e avventata, ma in ogni caso finché non l'avessi vista rientrare sana e salva non sarei stato tranquillo.  
Dopo un paio d'ore, sentii finalmente la porta aprirsi, e mi ritrovai a fissare il viso pallido di Alhena. Il livido che aveva attorno all'occhio aveva assunto un'intensa tinta bluastra, facendo apparire per contrasto ancora più bianca la sua pelle. Aveva un'espressione indecifrabile in viso, ma sembrava stare bene.  
Quando mi avvicinai a lei, sorrise debolmente, ma mi resi conto che il sorriso non arrivava a illuminarle gli occhi. Fra le mani, si rigirava fra le dita la sua bacchetta, come se non avesse saputo precisamente che cosa farsene.  
“Be', a quanto pare potrò dedicarmi a tempo pieno all'Ordine, d'ora in poi.”  
Aveva cercato di dire queste parole con tono lieve, ma era chiaro che sotto sotto la cosa la stesse facendo soffrire.  
La abbracciai, e lei si lasciò stringere con un sospiro stanco.  
“Mi dispiace.”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, senza allontanarsi da me, e mi circondò la vita con le braccia.  
“Oh, be', se non sei più che brava la ballerina non è un mestiere che puoi fare per tutta la vita. Avrei comunque dovuto cercare un'alternativa, prima o poi.”  
Rimanemmo per un po' immobili, in piedi al centro del salotto come due statue di gesso, fino a quando lei si sciolse lentamente dall'abbraccio, mi strinse una mano e andò a lasciarsi cadere sul divano, fissando con sguardo vuoto il tappeto stinto. Io la seguii, stringendola a me, e presto ci ritrovammo sdraiati insieme su quel divano, stretti l'uno all'altra, immobili e in silenzio.  
Stringendola a me, provai l'improvviso impulso di chiudere gli occhi e concentrarmi su un qualsiasi luogo lontano, una spiaggia assolata, un campo di fieno, qualsiasi posto che fosse abbastanza lontano dall'Inghilterra e da tutto quello che stava oscurando il Paese. Sarebbe stato semplice: mi sarebbe bastato chiudere gli occhi, concentrarmi sul luogo prescelto e avvertire lo spazio farsi denso attorno a me. In capo a pochi secondi io e Alhena ci saremmo trovati dove nessuno ci conosceva, dove non c'erano famiglie folli decise a rovinarle la vita, dove non c'erano Auror ad ogni angolo di strada pronti a consegnarmi ai Dissennatori, lontani dall'Ordine, dalle preoccupazioni, dalla guerra...  
Cercai di riscuotermi da quei pensieri pericolosi, che sapevo non avrebbero fatto altro che farmi sentire ancora più solo e frustrato, e così dissi:  
“Avrei voluto poterti accompagnare io, questa mattina.”  
Alhena mi strinse ancora di più la mano che non aveva mai lasciato, prima di sussurrare, leggera:  
“Ti assicuro che con Fleur ero in buone mani”.  
“Non lo metto in dubbio, così come non metto in dubbio che tu non avresti avuto nessun problema a darle un pugno sul naso e strapparle di mano la bacchetta per difenderti da sola, in caso di bisogno, ma avrei comunque voluto poterti accompagnare. Poterci essere.”  
Le labbra di Alhena posarono un lieve bacio sul mio mento, prima che sussurrasse:  
“Lo so, Sirius. Grazie.”  
Dopo un attimo di silenzio, la sua voce leggermente venata di allegria aggiunse:  
“Comunque, ho già destato fin troppe domande sparendo all'improvviso per poi ripresentarmi il giorno dopo a licenziarmi con un occhio nero. Se fossi stata anche accompagnata da un uomo che nessuno di loro aveva mai visto o sentito nominare, e che sembra voler azzannare alla gola chiunque mi si avvicini, non avrei certo tranquillizzato nessuno.”  
Risi sommessamente, protestando:  
“Non ho l'aria di voler azzannare proprio nessuno!”  
Alhena si sollevò appena per regalarmi uno sguardo pieno di scetticismo, e aggiunse:  
“Mmh, insomma. Magari non sempre, ma ogni tanto sì. Ieri sera, decisamente.”  
“Sei tornata a casa sanguinante e con un occhio nero. Ero solo preoccupato per te.”  
Alhena tornò a nascondere il viso contro il mio petto, e sussurrò:  
“Lo so. Non lo avrei mai detto, ma è bello sapere che qualcuno si preoccupa per me.”  
Rimanemmo in silenzio ancora per un po', e improvvisamente, senza nemmeno rendermi conto che i miei pensieri avevano iniziato a correre in quella direzione, sussurrai:  
“Scusami per ieri.”  
Lei si sollevò appena su un gomito, per guardarmi con aria confusa.  
“Per ieri mattina. Sono stato... scusa, non volevo essere così duro.”  
Sentii la sua guancia fresca e morbida posarsi contro la mia, mentre lei sussurrava:  
“Va tutto bene. Io non dovevo impicciarmi di certe cose, scusami.”  
Mi venne quasi da ridere: sembrava di essere tornati a quel periodo in cui non facevamo altro che attaccarci per poi passare pomeriggi interi a scusarci.  
“Non hai detto nulla di male. E' solo che a volte è difficile... i ricordi tornato tutti insieme, e a volte io proprio non ce la faccio.”  
Le braccia di Alhena salirono a cingermi il collo, e sentii le sue dita delicate affondarmi nei capelli. La sua voce era un sussurro lieve, le sue labbra mi sfioravano l'orecchio:  
“Lo so. Non devi riuscirci per forza, Sirius.”  
Restammo immobili di nuovo fino a quando non sentii il respiro di Alhena farsi profondo e regolare: si era addormentata. Si era addormentata a metà mattina e incastrata sul divano in una posizione decisamente scomoda. Merlino, quella ragazza doveva decisamente avere qualche cosa che non andava.  
  
 _Note:_  
Ecco, mistero svelato. Spero di non aver deluso troppo le aspettative.  
Mi sembra di essere andata velocissima e di aver fatto cadere tutto un po' dall'alto, senza che i personaggi lo vivessero davvero (ha senso quello che sto dicendo? Non credo).  
E ho editato di notte, quindi perdonate le varie sviste che mi saranno sicuramente sfuggite.  
Ah, il titolo del capitolo l'ho preso in prestito dal bellissimo romanzo d'esordio di Sara Taylor. Un coro di voci femminili che giocano con il tempo, la violenza e la follia in maniera interessantissima. 


	31. Le braci

__Capitolo 31  
 **Le braci**  
 

 

Durante i giorni che seguirono, l'umore di Alhena fu estremamente altalenante. Dopo qualche giorno di pigra malinconia, in cui avevamo passato gran parte del nostro tempo sdraiati assieme nel mio letto senza quasi aprire bocca, una mattina si era svegliata presto, facendo attenzione a non disturbarmi, e quando l'avevo cercata, l'avevo trovata nella sua stanza, intenta a pulire anche gli anfratti che Kreacher probabilmente aveva ignorato anche ai tempo d'oro. Da quel giorno, aveva raddoppiato il suo impegno per l'Ordine, rendendosi disponibile per buona parte dei turni di guardia.  
Una notte, dopo essere tornata da un lungo turno all'Ufficio Misteri in compagnia di Malocchio mi aveva svegliato con un bacio feroce, quasi animalesco, e si era gettata in un rapporto nervoso e parossistico. Aveva pianto a lungo, dopo, un pianto amaro e pieno di rabbia, durante il quale mi aveva parlato di nuovo in maniera sconnessa di sua madre e di Orpheus, per poi passare senza alcun nesso a confessare quanto in verità fosse semplicemente terrorizzata dalla situazione politica dell'Inghilterra, quanto temesse che la guerra scoppiasse per davvero, per poi raccontare senza un filo logico di come, una volta che tutto fosse in qualche modo finito, le sarebbe piaciuto andarsene lontano dal nostro paese e ricominciare da zero. Io mi ero limitato a stringerla fra le braccia e a cercare di mormorare poche parole di conforto a cui non credevo del tutto nemmeno io, e quando lei finalmente aveva smesso di parlare ed era caduta in un sonno inquieto io ero rimasto ad osservare le lacrime asciugarsi sul suo viso, chiedendomi se mai la possibilità di ricominciare da zero e dimenticare tutto sarebbe arrivata davvero.  
C'erano momenti in cui sembrava piuttosto rassegnata al suo nuovo stato di cose, e si gettava a capofitto negli impegni dell'Ordine senza perdere tempo a ripensare a quello che era successo; altre volte invece si lasciava prendere dalla rabbia, diventava estremamente nervosa per nulla e trovava ogni pretesto per discutere. Con gli altri membri dell'Ordine cercava di controllarsi - anche se aveva abbandonato ogni parvenza di diplomazia - ma con me si lasciava andare un po' di più, e così finivamo per litigare un giorno sì e l'altro pure. Mi sembrava di essere tornati ai primi mesi della nostra convivenza, con la differenza che ora era lei quella con la frecciatina velenosa sempre pronta, io mi limitavo solo a rispondere quando provocato. Quello che davvero mi ricordava quanto le cose tra di noi fossero cambiate, però, era il fatto che non riuscivamo a tenerci il muso per più di qualche ora: dopo aver litigato, ci rinchiudevamo ognuno nella propria stanza, ma prima che il sole sorgesse uno dei due scivolava sempre lungo il corridoio per infilarsi nella stanza dell'altro, e finivamo per chiederci scusa facendo l'amore con dolcezza.  
  
La tensione era cresciuta in tutto l'Ordine, a dire il vero: dopo l'attacco alla casa degli Smith, credevamo che la situazione sarebbe degenerata, che i Mangiamorte avrebbero fatto qualche altro passo falso, o per lo meno qualche gesto eclatante. Avevamo vissuto diverse settimane nell'attesa costante e straziante di un nuovo evento, i nervi tesi a fior di pelle, pronti ad intervenire, ma di nuovo sembrava che dei Mangiamorte non ci fosse neppure l'ombra. Questa situazione era a dir poco stremante: nonostante tutto quello che pensavamo di sapere, eravamo sempre un passo indietro rispetto a loro, sempre in attesa che fossero loro a dettare le regole, come se fossimo degli uccellini con cui il gatto voleva giocare, prima di attaccarli veramente. Avevamo pensato che, dopo un attacco plateale come quello agli Smith, le cose sarebbero cambiate, e invece tutto era tornato silenzioso come prima. Non c'era traccia dei Mangiamorte, non c'era traccia di alcun tipo di attività sospetta, nulla di nulla. Era come se i Mangiamorte stessero solo giocando, uscendo dal loro nascondiglio solamente per creare poche ore di panico, per poi guardarci correre e disperarci come api spaventate. Kingsley assicurava che anche il Ministero, seppur non lo avrebbe mai ammesso, stava iniziando ad essere decisamente preoccupato: gli Auror, proprio come noi, non avevano idea di che pesci prendere, e così la situazione non faceva che logorarsi sempre di più. Era una guerra condotta sul piano dei nervi, più che sul campo di battaglia, e per quanto noi non avremmo mai voluto ammetterlo, erano i Mangiamorte a dettare le regole del gioco.  
Le settimane presero a trascorrere lentamente, e la domanda che ci si poneva più spesso era proprio “ _Ci sono novità?”._ La risposta era sempre un cupo diniego.  
  
Marzo arrivò rapido assieme alle sue piogge infinite, senza quasi che ce accorgessimo.  
Quel pomeriggio Alhena era stata nello Yorkshire, a tenere d'occhio l'abitazione in cui avevano perso la vita i McKinnon (senza peraltro vedere niente di sospetto), e quella notte sarebbe stata all'Ufficio Misteri. Remus, che nonostante la luna piena fosse ancora distante un paio di settimane sembrava comunque essere in pessima forma, mi stava aiutando a preparare la cena, cupo e silenzioso. Sospettavo che con il suo umore pessimo e il pallore malsano sul suo viso c'entrasse qualcosa il fatto che lui e Tonks ormai non si rivolgevano quasi più la parola, se non quando era strettamente necessario alle riunioni dell'Ordine, ma non avevo ancora avuto il coraggio di affrontare di nuovo l'argomento con lui, temendo che l'unico risultato che avrei ottenuto sarebbe stato il sentirmi di nuovo tagliare fuori dalla sua vita.  
Alhena era appena riemersa dalla doccia, e sedette con aria circospetta su una sedia della cucina, circondandosi le ginocchia con le braccia. Sembrava che stesse cercando le parole adatte per dire qualche cosa, ma non riuscivo a capire che cosa. Posando con poca grazia la pentola di stufato al centro del tavolo, la guardai a lungo, e le chiesi:  
“E' successo qualcosa dai McKinnon?”  
Lei scosse la testa, senza però guardarmi in faccia.  
“No, era tutto tranquillo. La casa ormai è deserta, e non c'era assolutamente nessun movimento sospetto.”  
La osservai ancora per un po', indeciso se insistere oltre oppure lasciare perdere, e decisi per la seconda opzione: se era qualcosa di importante, prima o poi Alhena lo avrebbe tirato fuori. Insistere avrebbe portato solo all'ennesima lite, e non mi andava di vederla uscire diretta al Ministero senza prima averla baciata.  
La cena trascorse in maniera cupa e silenziosa: Remus non disse più di una decina di parole, e io e Alhena non facemmo altro che parlare di cose piuttosto stupide e prive di importanza.  
Solo dopo aver ripulito il suo piatto - da quando aveva smesso di danzare, l'appetito di Alhena sembrava triplicato, con enorme soddisfazione di Molly Weasley - Alhena si decise a dire, in tono piuttosto casuale:  
“Ho trovato un nuovo lavoro.”  
“Davvero? Sono contento.”  
Quello era stato un tema piuttosto delicato, che ci aveva portato a discutere diverse volte: Alhena avrebbe voluto cercare subito un nuovo impiego, ma io credevo fosse un rischio inutile: tornare a lavorare in mezzo ai babbani sarebbe stato pericoloso, perché suo fratello l'avrebbe potuta trovare di nuovo, e non mi piaceva l'idea di saperla costantemente in pericolo. Oltretutto, come avevano sottolineato anche diversi membri dell'Ordine, ci faceva comodo che lei avesse molto più tempo libero: avrebbe potuto sorvegliare molti luoghi a cui, altrimenti, non saremmo mai potuti arrivare. Lei si era stizzita, dicendo che aveva bisogno di un lavoro, perché non avrebbe potuto continuare all'infinito ad accettare la carità. Io sapevo, seppur vagamente, perché non vi avevo mai prestato troppa attenzione, che in realtà Alhena non stava accettando alcuna carità: da quando era venuta a vivere a Grimmauld Place, si occupava lei di gran parte delle spese per i viveri e quant'altro. Probabilmente era una cosa di cui Silente mi aveva parlato, quando mi aveva spiegato chi fosse Alhena: aveva detto che questa ragazza non avrebbe mai accettato un alloggio gratuito, e se proprio non poteva pagare un affitto - che io non avrei mai accettato, da nessun membro dell'Ordine - almeno avrebbe provveduto a fare la sua parte in qualche altro modo. Non ci avevo più prestato la minima attenzione, perché i soldi erano davvero l'ultimo dei miei problemi, e non mi sarebbe importato minimamente di ospitare anche l'intero Ordine della Fenice e di sfamarlo a mie spese. Era l'unica cosa che potessi fare, e l'avrei fatta volentieri. Del resto, non sapevo che altro farmene dell'eredità della mia famiglia, e l'idea di sperperare i soldi dei Black per sostenere l'Ordine della Fenice mi faceva salire alle labbra una risata amara. Tuttavia, per Alhena la questione sembrava essere molto più importante: era orgogliosa, ed era abituata a guadagnarsi tutto quello che aveva fin da quando era molto giovane, e quando io le avevo suggerito di lasciar perdere tutto e di approfittare della situazione, lei si era arrabbiata terribilmente, e aveva minacciato di fare i bagagli quella stessa notte, sibilando che un posto dove stare lo avrebbe trovato.  
Ovviamente _ero_ contento che avesse trovato un lavoro, ma dal modo in cui evitava di guardarmi in faccia doveva esserci sotto qualcosa: avevo il presentimento che non sarei stato molto felice quando avrei scoperto che cosa aveva intenzione di fare.  
“E' in un negozio di animali e creature magiche. La parte anteriore è un semplice negozio di animali babbani, ma sul retro ci sono anche le creature magiche. Lì non credo che Orpheus mi verrebbe a cercare, lui lavora pur sempre a contatto con il Ministero, non oserebbe mai mettersi in cattiva luce davanti ad altri maghi che potrebbero testimoniare contro di lui. E in ogni caso, se anche mi dovesse attaccare, non sarei sola.”  
Il modo in cui sembrava cercare di giustificare la sua scelta non mi piaceva: doveva esserci sotto qualcosa d'altro, ma non riuscivo a capire che cosa.  
“Ok. Mi sembra una buona soluzione, no?”  
Alhena annuì, e aggiunse:  
“Oltretutto, ci lavorerei poche ore al giorno, quindi avrei comunque molto più tempo di prima da dedicare all'Ordne.”  
Io annuii: del resto, nessuno avrebbe mai preteso da un membro dell'Ordine della Fenice che rinunciasse al proprio lavoro per gettarsi a capofitto negli impegni dell'Ordine, e di certo non lo si sarebbe fatto con una persona giovane e senza una gran fortuna alla Gringott. Mi sembrava davvero una buona soluzione: ad Alhena gli animali piacevano, e lei piaceva a loro, come era evidente dal modo in cui Fierobecco si lasciava avvicinare. Di certo non era il lavoro dei suoi sogni, ma sarebbe stato sempre meglio di niente.  
“Bene, mi sembra un'ottima cosa.”  
Remus, in tutto questo, non aveva detto nulla, ma io ero certo che avesse ascoltato con attenzione ogni cosa. Alhena portò i piatti sporchi al lavello, e iniziò a lavarli. Non faceva quasi mai quel tipo di lavori utilizzando la magia, e quando io la prendevo bonariamente in giro, lei di solito scatenava una guerra di schizzi che lasciava la cucina in uno stato ancora più pietoso, per poi rimettere in ordine a colpi di bacchetta.  
“E' stato Silente a darmi questo contatto” aggiunse, con tono apparentemente noncurante. Merlino, se ci si era messo di mezzo anche Silente _doveva_ esserci qualche altra cosa dietro.  
“Silente?”  
Alhena annuì, e si voltò a guardarmi con un sospiro:  
“Sì. Sai, questo posto è a Glastonbury, a poche strade da dove...”  
“Da dove sono stati uccisi i fratelli Prewett, scommetto”, completò Remus, con tono atono. Oh, Merlino, sapevo che questa notizia non mi sarebbe piaciuta.  
“Esatto” continuò Alhena, decisa “così posso lavorare e al tempo stesso tenere d'occhio la situazione. E se dovesse succedere qualcosa, sarei una delle prime a saperlo.”  
“Saresti una delle prime ad andarci di mezzo, intendi” brontolai, cupo. Alhena richiuse il rubinetto, abbandonando i piatti ancora mezzi sporchi, e mi si avvicinò decisa.  
“Non essere ridicolo, Sirius. La casa dei Prewett è abbastanza vicina perché mi possa accorgere rapidamente di qualcosa fuori posto, ma non abbastanza da rischiare di essere coinvolta senza preavviso. Non è più pericoloso di andare a passeggiare davanti alla casa dei McKinnon o di passare la notte nell'Ufficio Misteri, ma anzi, è molto sensato, se ci pensi.”  
Sì, lo sapevo che era molto sensato, ma comunque l'idea di saperla ancora più vicina ad un bersaglio sensibile non mi piaceva per niente. Non perché non avessi fiducia nelle sue capacità, ma perché si trattava dei Mangiamorte, che stavano diventando sempre più violenti ad ogni attacco: se l'ultima volta non si erano fatti il minimo scrupolo a bruciare vive una ragazzina e due bimbe, cosa avrebbero fatto questa volta? E se l'avessero riconosciuta come la figlia ribelle dei Macnair e avessero deciso di accompagnare Orpheus nella sua prossima visita? Il solo pensiero mi faceva venir voglia di vomitare la cena che avevo appena ingerito.  
“Sì, è sensato, ma preferirei comunque saperti da un'altra parte. In un posto sicuro.”  
Alhena sbuffò, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
“Be', forse non lo hai notato, ma l'Ordine della Fenice non è esattamente un campo estivo. E' ovvio che si debba correre qualche rischio, come già stiamo facendo tutti da mesi, nel caso non te ne fossi accorto.”  
Tutti _loro_ , ovviamente. Non io, che me ne stavo comodo e al sicuro tra queste quattro mura.  
“Sì, Alhena, lo so, però... insomma, non mi piace saperti da sola e vicina ad un posto dove i Mangiamorte potrebbero fare un macello.”  
“Non sarei da sola. Ci sarebbero altri maghi nel negozio, anche se mi sembra molto più probabile che sia io a proteggere loro piuttosto che il contrario.”  
Cercò di sorridere, ma vedendo la mia espressione corrucciata si incupì all'istante. Remus, silenzioso, aveva preso a lavare i piatti abbandonati da Alhena, dandoci le spalle.  
“Ecco, fantastico, adesso sì che sono tranquillo e felice di vederti andare lì.”  
“Per l'amor del cielo, Sirius, smettila. Sono capace di difendermi, lo faccio da quando avevo undici anni.”  
Io sospirai, estenuato: non volevo litigare di nuovo con Alhena, ma sembrava che lei stesse a tutti i costi cercando una mia approvazione, cosa che non avrebbe mai trovato. Non le avrei mai impedito di andare a lavorare dove le pareva, non lo potevo fare e nemmeno volevo farlo, ma lei non poteva nemmeno pretendere che fossi felice di saperla a qualche metro da una casa che i Mangiamorte avrebbero potuto bruciare o fare esplodere, o chissà che altro.  
“Lo so. Vorrei solo che non ce ne fosse bisogno.”  
Cercai di sorriderle, e questa volta lei ricambiò il sorriso, finalmente più tranquilla.  
  
Poco prima che lei dovesse uscire per andare all'Ufficio Misteri, Alhena salì a prendere un maglione più pesante in camera, e io la seguii. Volevo essere certo che tutte le tensioni tra di noi fossero sparite prima che lei se ne andasse.  
Mi sedetti sul letto e la osservai cambiarsi, poi feci un respiro profondo e dissi:  
“Come sono i gestori di questo negozio?”  
Avevo cercato di parlare in maniera piuttosto conciliante, sperando che Alhena non interpretasse la mia domanda come un altro attacco o come un tentativo di sapere quanto questi tizi avrebbero potuto aiutarla in caso di pericolo.  
Lei venne a sedersi accanto a me, appoggiandomi la testa sulla spalla, e disse:  
“Non sembrano male. Lei è una babbana, lui un mago: non avevo mai visto un posto gestito a quel modo, da una coppia mista, ma pare funzioni, perché gli affari, sia babbani che magici, vanno discretamente. Loro sembrano contenti di avermi lì, prima erano aiutati dai figli, ora però entrambi si sono sposati e trasferiti lontano, quindi sono felici di avere qualcuno che dia loro una mano. ”  
Fantastico, un negozio gestito da un mago e da una babbana, frequentato sia da maghi che da babbani certamente non avrebbe mai attirato le ire e le attenzioni di un Mangiamorte. Più ci pensavo, più mi veniva voglia di prendere a schiaffi Silente: sembrava proprio fare apposta a mettere Alhena in situazioni pericolose fingendo che fosse anche per il suo bene.  
“Chi è lui?”  
“Richard Stockett. E' un ometto tranquillo e pacifico, non credo si sia nemmeno accorto che quindici anni fa c'è stata una guerra.”  
Sempre più rassicurante. Non mi sembrava di aver già sentito quel nome, probabilmente si trattava davvero di qualcuno che aveva vissuto pacificamente pensando solo al benessere della sua famiglia.  
“Ascolta, Sirius, lo so che tu ti stai solo preoccupando per me, e ti giuro che mi fa piacere, però davvero, non ce n'è bisogno. Non posso pensare di rinunciare a vivere e rinchiudermi da qualche parte solo per non rischiare di farmi male, non se non è strettamente necessario... capisci?”  
Se la capivo? Avrei volentieri rischiato di essere fatto a pezzi da una trentina di Auror se solo avessi potuto passare una sola giornata fuori di casa rendendomi utile, certo che la capivo!  
Le circondai la vita con un braccio, baciandole piano una tempia:  
“Ragazzina, non augurerei nemmeno al mio peggior nemico di doversene stare chiuso in casa senza poter far nulla di buono per chi ha intorno. Non vorrei mai vederti chiusa qui dentro, è solo che a volte vorrei solo essere certo di non dover più perdere nessuna delle persone a cui tengo.”  
Alhena mi strinse in un abbraccio un po' convulso, baciandomi le labbra e sussurrando:  
“Starò attenta. Non mi succederà nulla. Al massimo una salamandra mi darà fuoco ai capelli, ma niente di più. Sono certa che sopravvivrai alla vista della mia testa pelata.”  
Le affondai le mani nei capelli, sorridendo e baciandola, e quando ci separammo, le dissi:  
“Promettimi solo una cosa.”  
Alhena mi fissò, concentrata, e annuì. Io quasi scoppiai a ridere, ma riuscii a dire:  
“Nonostante tutti i cuccioli che ti faranno quintali di feste, promettimi che il tuo cane preferito resterò comunque io.”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, dandomi un leggero spintone.  
“Dio, quanto sei cretino! Credevo che stessimo facendo un discorso serio! Hai idea di quanti anni ci abbia messo a farmi crescere così tanto i capelli?”  
Mi diede un altro spintone, seguito da un bacio rapido, e rimanemmo in silenzio fino a quando non giunse il momento in cui era quasi in ritardo per il suo turno di guardia al Ministero.  
  
Nei giorni seguenti, dovetti ammettere che effettivamente quel nuovo lavoro aveva fatto bene ad Alhena: da quando passava le sue mattine lì, era molto meno irritabile, e comunque sembrava che la situazione fosse piuttosto tranquilla. Io avrei ovviamente preferito che lei fosse in un posto più sicuro, ma ormai non esisteva più un posto veramente sicuro in tutta l'Inghilterra, e così cercai di rassegnarmi all'idea che a chiunque sarebbe potuto capitare qualcosa, se si fosse trovato nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato.  
Quella mattina il sole splendeva alto nel cielo, e sembrava che finalmente l'inverno stesse mollando la sua gelida presa, lasciando il posto a temperature leggermente più miti. Remus era appena rientrato da un turno di guardia notturno all'Ufficio Misteri, ma invece di correre a riposare, come faceva di solito, si era lasciato cadere pesantemente su una sedia al tavolo della cucina, reggendosi la testa tra le mani.  
Lo guardai sospirando: sembrava stare sempre peggio, ma immaginavo che la sua licantropia fosse responsabile del suo malessere solo fino ad un certo punto: certo, il fatto che si stesse sfiancando di lavoro, accettando qualsiasi cosa ci fosse da fare per l'Ordine non aiutava, ma anche l'improvvisa attenzione che mostrava nei confronti di chi altri sarebbe stato impegnato nelle varie missioni era piuttosto indicativa.  
“Remus, ti vuoi decidere prima o poi a tirare fuori quello chi ti sta succedendo, o come al solito hai intenzione di tenerti tutto dentro fino a esplodere o a marcire?”  
Avevo parlato in tono più brusco di quanto avrei voluto, sbattendogli una tazza di tè davanti agli occhi, incurante degli schizzi bollenti che avevano invaso il tavolo. Remus abbassò lentamente le mani, fissandomi con uno sguardo indecifrabile:  
“Certo che tu sei sempre un campione di diplomazia, eh?”  
Io gli sorrisi, deciso però a non mollare la presa.  
“Con te la diplomazia è inutile, è solo un modo come un altro per darti una scusa per svicolare.”  
Remus non disse niente, ma iniziò a soffiare sulla sua tazza di tè, osservando il liquido ambrato come se sperasse di leggere la risposta a tutti i suoi problemi in fondo a quella tazza.  
“Remus, dico davvero, non puoi fare finta di niente. Stai male, ed è stupido stare male per una cosa che si potrebbe risolvere in maniera molto più semplice. Tonks...”  
“Non voglio parlare di lei!” mi interruppe brusco, senza alzare gli occhi da quella maledetta tazza.  
“Va bene, non parlarne. Non ti voglio obbligare. Ma se non con me, con qualcuno prima o poi dovrai farlo.”  
“E secondo te con chi dovrei parlarne?”  
Finalmente Remus aveva alzato lo sguardo su di me, ma era uno sguardo indecifrabile: aveva indossato la sua maschera impenetrabile, quella dietro cui si nascondeva ogni volta che doveva parlare di qualcosa che lo metteva in imbarazzo.  
“Con Tonks, per esempio? La stai evitando, e la cosa sta diventando ridicola. Ogni volta che senti la porta aprirsi sussulti come quando si avvicinava la McGrannitt e tu non avevi fatto i compiti.”  
Remus arrossì appena, ma disse, tagliente:  
“Io i compiti li ho sempre fatti, soprattutto quelli della McGrannitt. Non ero io quello che aveva paura di lei.”  
Io sospirai, esasperato: voleva davvero attaccarsi a stronzate del genere? Affari suoi: questa volta non avevo intenzione di regalargli una via di fuga tanto presto.  
“Sai benissimo cosa voglio dire. Sei abbastanza grande da affrontare la situazione in modo diverso.”  
“Sono abbastanza vecchio da evitare di cacciarmi in una situazione del genere, vorrai dire.”  
Sentii un leggero senso di colpa stringermi la bocca dello stomaco, ma decisi di ignorarlo, e ribattei:  
“Hai la mia età.”  
Remus scosse la testa.  
“E questo cosa c'entra?”  
“Tonks ha l'età di Alhena.”  
“Non è vero, Alhena è più grande.”  
Io sbuffai, irritato: Remus sapeva benissimo cosa intendevo dire, ma non lo avrebbe mai ammesso.  
“Di quanto, di un anno? Cosa cambia?”  
“Dora ha due anni meno di Alhena”  
Merlino, quell'uomo doveva essere fuori di testa. Completamente andato, impazzito, irrecuperabile. Feci un profondo respiro, cercando di frenare la voglia che avevo di prenderlo per le spalle e scuoterlo fino a quando non si sarebbe deciso ad ammettere che si stava comportando da perfetto idiota.  
“E due anni fanno tutta questa differenza?” mi limitai a domandare. Remus tornò a distogliere lo sguardo, e sibilò:  
“Tu sei stato in prigione dodici anni, non... non è la stessa cosa. Non hai davvero vissuto quegli anni, è come se valessero la metà.”  
Io trattenni a stento una risata: Remus era decisamente impazzito.  
“Lo hai detto davvero? Stai dicendo davvero queste stronzate? Posso andare in giro a dire di avere trent'anni, secondo te?”  
Remus mi guardò, e finalmente vidi l'ombra di un sorriso brillare in fondo ai suoi occhi.  
“Ho detto una cazzata, vero?”  
Bene, se Remus iniziava a dire delle parolacce, significava che era sulla buona strada per abbassare un po' le difese.  
“Hai detto una gran cazzata. Ma rilassati, ogni tanto succede, prof.”  
Mi guardò, scuotendo la testa, e il suo sguardo tornò quello addolorato che lo accompagnava negli ultimi giorni.  
“Non è comunque la stessa cosa.”  
Lo guardai con le sopracciglia inarcate, in attesa di una spiegazione che, con un sospiro rassegnato, si affrettò a fornire.  
“Dora non è come Alhena. E io non sono come te, e non lo sarò mai.”  
Eccolo, ovviamente, il nodo centrale di tutta la questione. Era ovvio che fosse questo il suo problema, ed ero stupito che non lo avesse tirato in ballo prima.  
“Ah, quindi il problema sarebbe ancora questa stronzata del lupo mannaro?”  
“Non è una stronzata, Sirius, per favore...”  
La voce di Remus aveva assunto un tono vagamente secco e irritato.  
“Certo che è una stronzata, perché lei sa benissimo quello che sei, e se non le importa, dov'è il problema?”  
“Il problema è che sono pericoloso! Potrei... potrei uccidere qualcuno, Sirius, e non ne avrei nemmeno il ricordo! Potrei condannare qualcuno a vivere un inferno come il mio, e sarebbe.... non posso correre questo rischio, e tu parli di una stronzata!”  
Eccolo, il solito Remus, il ragazzino di dodici anni che ci diceva che avrebbe capito se avessimo chiesto alla McGrannitt di cacciarlo dal nostro dormitorio, perché era normale avere paura di un mostro come lui, o il quindicenne si rifiutava categoricamente di voler anche solo vedere la nostra trasformazione in Animagi, perché era certo che non saremmo riusciti a tenerlo a bada e lui non voleva trasformarsi nel carnefice dei suoi tre migliori amici.  
“Per le palle di Merlino, Remus, smettila. Sono più di trent'anni che convivi con questa cosa, e non hai mai fatto male ad una mosca. Ora esiste la Pozione Antilupo per renderti ancora più innocuo, possibile che tu debba continuare con questa storia?”  
Il colore svanì dal viso di Remus, che mi fissò con gli occhi sgranati:  
“Tu non capisci, io non posso rischiare, non posso... come credi mi sentirei se la ferissi?”  
“Ma non succederà! Non potresti farlo, Remus, e questo lo sai benissimo anche tu. Stai vivendo in una casa piena di gente, e con la Pozione Antilupo è molto più pericoloso Fierobecco di te. Cerca di essere sincero almeno con te stesso, e ammetti che quello che ti frena è altro.”  
Remus non disse nulla, tornò a guardare il pianale del tavolo con aria mesta, come se stesse cercando le parole giuste per insistere nella sua posizione. Sapevo che non le avrebbe trovate, e così decisi di rimanere in silenzio a mia volta. Del resto, quella di oggi era stata la cosa più vicina ad una confessione a cui Remus sarebbe mai giunto, questo lo sapevo bene.  
Se solo Remus fosse riuscito a vedersi per quello che era davvero, si sarebbe reso conto di essere un uomo straordinario, che meritava di essere felice e rendere felice qualcuno. Ma non lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
Dopo un po', quando fu chiaro che Remus non avrebbe più detto nient'altro, mi decisi ad aggiungere:  
“ E comunque, se credi che ti basterà sparire da una stanza ogni volta che lei compare qui per risolvere il problema, ti sbagli di grosso.”  
Remus finalmente mi guardò, incuriosito.  
“Che intendi?”  
“Intendo dire che potrò anche non conoscere molto bene Tonks, ma conosco abbastanza sua madre: hai presente come ha rivoltato la famiglia come un calzino, senza la minima esitazione, per prendersi l'uomo che voleva, no? Se nelle vene di Tonks scorre anche solo una goccia del sangue di Andromeda, dovrai impegnarti molto più di così per liberarti di lei.”  
  
 _Note:  
Scusate, l'ennesimo capitolo breve in cui non succede quasi nulla, mi dispiace.  
Giuro che prima o poi l'azione arriva, eh (anche perché le tempistiche della storia canon  mi stanno con il fiato sul collo, che ansia!).  
Lo so che questo capitolo ha l'aria un po' incompiuta, ma non sono proprio riuscita a far di meglio._


	32. Once upon a time

_ Capitolo 32  
 **Once upon a time** _

 

Le giornate ripresero a trascorrere tranquillamente: non mi ero reso conto di quanto la vita di Alhena fosse stata caotica fino a quando non cominciò a rallentare e a calarsi in una routine. Quando faceva la ballerina, la sua vita non aveva mai orari, i suoi impegni cambiavano di giorno in giorno, e la stessa cosa era successa nel periodo di tempo che aveva trascorso senza avere un'occupazione. Ora invece si svegliava presto tutte le mattine, andava a lavorare fino all'ora di pranzo, poi trascorreva il pomeriggio all'Ufficio Misteri o a controllare i luoghi che sospettavamo potessero essere i prossimi bersagli dei Mangiamorte. La notte era quasi sempre a casa, e il fatto che lei avesse degli orari stabili, su cui potessi fare affidamento, in qualche modo aveva aiutato anche me: nonostante odiassi ogni giorno di più le pareti di quella casa, sapere che cosa aspettarmi dalla giornata mi aveva aiutato a creare una sorta di routine, e così mi sembrava meno difficile dover sopportare la mia prigionia. O forse era soltanto perché da quando aveva ricominciato a lavorare, Alhena era molto meno tesa e nervosa, aveva smesso di cercare di litigare per ogni sciocchezza, e questo aveva iniziato a far sentire più tranquillo anche me.  
Sembrava infatti che fosse quasi serena, e che la situazione fosse del tutto sotto controllo: non c'era stato nessun movimento sospetto, né a Gastonbury né in alcun altro angolo del Paese. Sapevo che questo non avrebbe dovuto rendermi felice, perché senza cogliere alcun indizio sulla presenza dei Mangiamorte non saremmo mai riusciti ad anticipare una loro mossa, ma ora che sapevo che era Alhena vicina ai luoghi ritenuti più potenzialmente pericolosi, una parte di me sperava che le nostre intuizioni fossero completamente fuori strada e che i Mangiamorte non avessero alcun piano legato ai luoghi delle sconfitte dell'Ordine.  
Anche Remus sembrava essersi un pochino tranquillizzato, almeno con me: continuava ad evitare Tonks, e Tonks aveva preso ad evitare del tutto Grimmauld Place, salvo per le riunioni a cui proprio non avrebbe potuto mancare, però Remus aveva smesso di chiudersi nel suo mutismo ostinato. Certo, nei suoi occhi c'era ancora quella luce un po' malsana di chi stava combattendo con i propri demoni, ma temevo che quella fosse una luce con cui avrebbe dovuto imparare a convivere per tutta la vita.  
  
La stanza di mia madre era piena della luce calda e dorata di un tramonto sorprendentemente terso: raramente a Londra avevo visto il cielo tingersi di un arancione così carico, ma quel pomeriggio sembrava ben deciso a sfidare lo smog e la nebbia per portare un po' di colore anche in città. Alhena era tornata piuttosto presto, ed era intenta ad affondare con aria distratta le dita nel piumaggio di Fierobecco.  
Ignorando il raspare allegro dell'ippogrifo alle mie spalle, io mi diressi verso la grande finestra il fondo alla stanza, scostai con un gesto rapido la pesante tenda di broccato scuro, coprendomi la bocca per la nuvola di polvere sollevata, e spalancai i vetri sporchi, respirando a pieni polmoni l'aria fresca della sera.  
Faceva ancora freddo, ma le temperature stavano decisamente cambiando: il gelo pungente dell'inverno era scomparso, sostituito da una brezza che sembrava annunciare ad ogni refolo che la primavera era dietro l'angolo. Non che dalle finestre di Grimmauld Place io avessi anche solo la minima speranza di vederla arrivare, ovviamente: gli unici due alberelli presenti nella piazza babbana che riuscivo a scorgere dalla finestra dovevano essere morti diversi anni prima, e ora al loro posto restavano solo dei tronchi neri ed avvizziti soffocati dal cemento e dall'asfalto. In ogni caso, ora più che mai sentivo il bisogno di spalancare le finestre delle stanze in cui mi trovavo e di respirare l'aria tersa che arrivava da fuori.  
Mi sedetti con noncuranza sul davanzale della finestra, ignorando lo spesso strato di polvere che sicuramente avrebbe lasciato una brutta macchia sui miei pantaloni, e mi voltai ad osservare Alhena e Fierobecco. Lavorando per gli Stockett, con chissà quale pretesto Alhena era riuscita a procurarsi del mangime specifico per ippogrifi, e Fierobecco sembrava gradire molto il suo nuovo regime alimentare: era diventato decisamente più vispo ed energico, il suo piumaggio stava riprendendo l'antico splendore e i suoi occhi avevano una luce nuova, come se avesse scacciato via gran parte dell'apatia in cui era piombato negli scorsi mesi. Non ero certo che fosse del tutto una cosa positiva, perché tenere un ippogrifo apatico e svogliato rinchiuso in casa era un conto, rinchiudere un animale frustrato e pieno di energie era decisamente un altro discorso. Oh, insomma, poco male: non potevamo aspettare che quella bestia morisse di stenti, sarebbe stato molto meno crudele lasciarlo giustiziare con un colpo rapido e netto.  
Alhena stava sussurrando qualcosa all'animale, come se Fierobecco potesse capirla, quando si voltò verso di me, gli occhi ridotti a due fessure, e sbottò:  
“Che stai facendo?”  
“Cosa?”  
Non avevo idea di che cosa le fosse preso: non stavo facendo assolutamente niente, ero seduto tranquillo a guardarla dar da mangiare a Fierobecco, una cosa che avevo fatto decine di volte. Eppure, da quando era tornata a casa aveva parlato poco, e in quel poco che aveva detto mi sembrava di aver colto un tono vagamente distante e nervoso. Speravo che non avesse voglia di litigare anche quella sera, perché io proprio non ero dell'umore adatto.  
“Puoi scendere da lì, per favore?” chiese con una vocina sottile, e io la guardai, confuso.  
“Sirius, per l'amor del cielo, sei in bilico su un davanzale al quarto piano, vuoi smetterla di fare l'idiota e venire giù da lì?”  
Io scoppiai a ridere, ma mi rimisi in piedi: non ero in bilico da nessuna parte. Quello stupido davanzale era largo almeno trenta centimetri, avevo le stesse possibilità di cadere di quante ne avrei avute seduto su una sedia al tavolo della cucina.  
“Sei impazzita?”  
“Non mi piace l'altezza” si limitò a sibilare, asciutta.  
“Ma se da dove sei nemmeno vedi giù!”  
Alhena incrociò le braccia al petto, il colore finalmente tornato sulle sue guance:  
“Lo so, ma non ho bisogno di vedere la strada lì sotto per sapere quanto siamo in alto e per immaginarti spiaccicato sul marciapiede.”  
Io mi sporsi appena dalla finestra, osservando la strada poco trafficata lì sotto: qualche auto sfrecciava a bassa velocità ogni tanto, ma per il resto sembrava che non ci fosse anima viva.  
“Non c'è nessun marciapiede, al massimo finirei in mezzo alla strada, ma...”  
“La smetti, per piacere? E vieni dentro, santo cielo, perché devi fare il cretino a tutti i costi?”  
Sospirando, tornai verso di lei, irritato. Quando mi accostai a lei, Alhena si allontanò con uno scatto brusco, guadagnandosi un'occhiataccia di Fierobecco.  
“Scusa, non credevo ti desse così tanto fastidio” sibilai, cercando di trattenermi dal darle una risposta decisamente più acida.  
Vidi le sue spalle rilassarsi appena, e quando finalmente posò il secchio con il mangime di Fierobecco, venne a stringermi una mano.  
“Scusami, sono solo un po' nervosa. E' solo che ho litigato con Claire.”  
“Claire?”  
Lei annuì, dirigendosi piano verso la porta, sempre tenendomi per mano.  
“Claire Stockett, al negozio.”  
Raccontò che la settimana scorsa qualcuno aveva lasciato davanti all'ingresso babbano del negozio uno scatolone con un cagnolino di poche settimane, cieco e con una zampina ritorta, mezzo morto di stenti. A quanto pareva, era una prassi comune che il negozio si ritrovasse a doversi occupare delle cucciolate indesiderate del vicinato, ma in questo caso secondo Claire era inutile perdere tempo ed energie per cercare di salvare un cucciolo che nessuno avrebbe voluto, nemmeno se regalato. Alhena si era però intestardita, si era presa cura del cucciolo ed era riuscita a salvarlo, anche se nemmeno la magia era servita per migliorare la zampa e la condizione degli occhi. Ora che l'animale era fuori pericolo, però, Claire Stockett aveva dichiarato che non aveva intenzione di tenersi in negozio un animale che non avrebbe mai potuto vendere, perché non aveva la minima voglia di sfamare anche quell'essere. Suo marito sembrava più sul punto di farsi intenerire dal cucciolo, ma a quanto pareva la moglie sapeva essere piuttosto autoritaria, quando voleva, e così aveva intimato al marito e ad Alhena di trovargli una casa entro l'inizio del mese successivo, altrimenti avrebbe pensato lei a sistemare quello sgorbio.  
Io a stento mi trattenni dal ridere: ovviamente mi dispiaceva per quell'animale, ma non potevo credere che la più grossa preoccupazione di Alhena quella sera fosse rivolta ad un cane che probabilmente, viste le sue condizioni, non avrebbe comunque superato il suo primo anno di vita.  
  
Alhena rimase piuttosto silenziosa per tutta la sera, anche durante la cena, come se fosse turbata. Io non riuscivo a capire che cosa fosse successo: potevo capire che fosse preoccupata e triste per quel cucciolo, ma non mi sembrava il caso di farne un dramma così grande. Del resto, magari avrebbero trovato qualcuno a cui rifilarlo, non era ancora detto. Non finì nemmeno di mangiare, salutò Remus con un cenno pigro e se ne tornò in camera sua.  
Dopo un attimo di esitazione, mi decisi a seguirla, contrariato, e quando fui seduto alla sedia della sua scrivania, sbottai:  
“Alhena, si può sapere che cos'hai? Dispiace anche a me per questo cane, ma non puoi farne tutto questo dramma.”  
Alhena mi guardò confusa, poi sembrò realizzare qualcosa, e scoppiò a ridere:  
“Ma non sto pensando a Marmellata!”  
Cielo, gli aveva anche dato un nome. Un nome _orribile_ , oltretutto.  
“Hai chiamato quel cane Marmellata?”  
Lei annuì, stringendosi nelle spalle.  
“Era solo uno scherzo, ma ora comincia a reagire, quando lo chiamo così. Immagino che sia solo un motivo in più per non adottarlo.”  
In effetti, chi mai avrebbe voluto un cane zoppo, cieco e con un nome idiota? Cercai di togliermi dalla testa quello stupido cane, concentrandomi sull'espressione corrucciata e assente di Alhena.  
“E allora che c'è?”  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, giocherellando distrattamente con una ciocca di capelli.  
“Niente.”  
Mi sedetti sul suo letto, di fianco a lei, e mi limitai ad osservarla: era chiaro che qualcosa la stava turbando; prima mi aveva praticamente aggredito solo per essermi seduto sul davanzale della finestra, poi a stento aveva aperto bocca, e non aveva mangiato quasi nulla. Insistere non sarebbe servito a niente: dovevo solo avere pazienza, e sarebbe stata lei a raccontare tutto.  
Infatti, dopo una decina di minuti passati in silenzio, sbottò:  
“E' una cosa stupidissima, ma oggi ho incrociato i signori O'Malley. Me lo aspettavo, dato che la comunità magica di Glastonbury è piuttosto ristretta e loro abitano lì da da dodici anni, ma non credevo che la cosa mi avrebbe fatto incazzare così tanto.”  
Be', la spiegazione del cane era molto più chiara di questa: chi diamine erano questi O'Malley?  
“Non ho capito una parola” ammisi, osservando il sorriso stanco sul viso di Alhena.  
“Lo so. Gli O'Malley sono i genitori di Stacey, l'unica amica che io abbia avuto a Hogwarts.”  
La osservai a lungo, con le sopracciglia aggrottate, aspettando che si decidesse a darmi qualche informazione in più, perché in questo momento le sue parole non avevano alcun significato, per me.  
“Be', non so se fossimo proprio amiche. Ad un certo punto lo siamo state, imagino. I miei primi mesi ad Hogwarts non sono stati il massimo: Hector era morto da pochissimo, io non stavo bene, non dormivo e in classe facevo fatica a controllare la mia magia. Facevo esplodere la roba e cose così.”  
Sospirò, chiudendo gli occhi, e si lasciò andare contro lo schienale del letto.  
“I professori mi guardavano sempre sospettosi, ma nessuno ha mai pensato di prendermi da parte e chiedermi se avessi qualche problema. Io ero spaventata, ogni volta che perdevo il controllo e al posto di un _Lumos_ davo fuoco al banco credevo che fosse un segnale che stessi impazzendo, che fossi uguale a mia madre sia fuori che dentro, e più pensavo questo, meno riuscivo a dormire.”  
Riaprì gli occhi, e cercò di sorridere con leggerezza, come se tutto questo non significasse nulla, come se lei non avesse più niente a che fare con quella bambina terrorizzata. Non ci riuscì.  
Mi accomodai accanto a lei, circondandole le spalle con un braccio, e aspettai che proseguisse nel suo racconto. Sapevo che lo avrebbe fatto, avevo riconosciuto il tono che assumeva quando non riusciva più a tenersi dentro qualcosa e si lasciava andare a lunghi monologhi esasperati.  
“I miei compagni avevano paura: non solo ero chiaramente instabile, ma mi chiamavo anche Macnair, e avevo osato evitare di restarmene chiusa nei sotterranei in mezzo agli altri Serpeverde. Judy Howard chiese addirittura a Vitious se non fosse possibile cambiarmi di Casa, sostenendo che sicuramente sarei stata meglio vicino a mio fratello Orpheus.”  
Repressi a stento una pioggia di epiteti poco eleganti nei confronti di questa Judy: sapevo fin troppo bene cosa voleva dire essere giudicati solo per il cognome che ci si portava appresso, conoscevo gli sguardi diffidenti lanciati dai propri compagni di Casa, che non potevano credere che un Black fosse riuscito ad ingannare il Cappello Parlante. Perché un Black, il cugino di primo grado di Bellatrix, non poteva davvero essere un Grifondoro, e se ora si trovava nella loro Sala Comune era sicuramente perché stava tramando qualche cosa di oscuro. Se non fosse stato per gli insulti sprezzanti che James affibbiava a chiunque osasse rivolgersi a me in tono sospettoso, i primi mesi ad Hogwarts sarebbero stati un inferno.  
Non osavo immaginare come dovesse essere stata la vita di Alhena quando la guerra era ancora al suo apice, quando il terrore regnava incontrastato e la diffidenza rendeva difficile l'amicizia anche tra fratelli. E poi la guerra era improvvisamente finita, e tutti coloro che erano vicini alle famiglie sotto processo dovevano aver subito ostracismi e vendette. Anche coloro che erano troppo piccoli per avere anche la minima responsabilità in quella guerra. In tutta onestà, non potevo condannare apertamente un'undicenne che aveva paura di condividere la stanza con la figlia di una famiglia notoriamente vicina a Voldemort, ma l'indifferenza dei professori era senza scusanti.  
“Stacey era l'unica a fregarsene di tutto questo. Lei si era trasferita in Germania quando era molto piccola, parlava poco l'inglese e non conosceva bene la situazione politica del Paese. Non so perché i suoi genitori fossero impazziti al punto da spedire la figlia a Hogwarts proprio quando la situazione era sull'orlo del collasso. Probabilmente credevano che non valesse la pena di mantenere al sicuro una figlia, se questa figlia non poteva vantare nel suo curriculum gli studi migliori.”  
La voce di Alhena si era fatta asciutta e irritata, e non potevo darle torto: anche all'estero era più che noto che la situazione in Gran Bretagna era disperata, solo dei pazzi avrebbero deciso di spedire la propria figlia in un paese dilaniato dalla guerra. Dei pazzi, o delle persone così ottuse da non avere nemmeno voglia di aprire un giornale.  
“Comunque, anche Stacey era considerata strana, era viziata e abituata ad avere il mondo pronto a piegarsi ad un suo battito di mani, e considerava i nostri compagni più come degli Elfi Domestici che come delle persone. Inutile dire che ben presto rimase completamente sola, e pensò che tanto valeva provare ad avvicinarsi all'unica altra persona che non avesse amici.”  
Finalmente la sentii rilassarsi appena accanto a me, poggiandomi il capo sulla spalla.  
“Non mi sembrano proprio le premesse più adatte per raccontare di come hai conosciuto la tua migliore amica ai tempi della scuola.”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, scostandosi una ciocca di capelli dal viso, prima di rispondere:  
“No, in effetti no. Se non fossimo state sole, dubito che saremmo mai andate d'accordo. Ma a undici anni non puoi sopravvivere in un collegio senza avere almeno mezzo amico, e così ci siamo aggrappate l'una all'altra. Mi ha salvata, in un certo senso, perché quando si è accorta che praticamente avevo smesso di dormire mi ha trascinata letteralmente di peso in Infermeria, e mi ha costretta a farmi prescrivere del Distillato della Pace. Con la mente lucida, è stato molto più facile imparare a controllarmi, e le cose sono migliorate.”  
Sentii un brivido freddo risalire dalla bocca dello stomaco: possibile che un'undicenne avesse bisogno del Distillato della Pace per dormire, e nessuno degli adulti che avrebbero dovuto vegliare su di lei si fosse preso la briga di indagare oltre?  
“E Madama Chips ti ha dato il Distillato della Pace senza battere ciglio?”  
Era vero che l'Infermiera di Hogwarts non era mai stata una donna di molte parole, non faceva mai domande indiscrete né si interessava a quello che causava i più svariati incidenti degli studenti, ma un conto era non voler chiedere per quale motivo James fosse ricoverato con un'intossicazione da Burrobirra artigianale a due mesi dall'ultima gita ad Hogsmeade, ben diverso era pensare di dare una pozione estremamente potente e potenzialmente dannosa ad una bambina.  
Alhena mi fissò con aria leggermente intristita, e sussurrò:  
“Eravamo figli della guerra, Sirius. C'erano orfani, c'erano ragazzi la cui famiglia era in fuga, molti di noi avevano perso qualcuno, tanti avevano visto con i propri occhi i Mangiamorte bruciare le loro case, torturare le loro famiglie... qualcuno era stato torturato. In quel periodo non ero certo l'unica ad aver problemi a restare sola con i fantasmi nella mia testa, anzi, sono certa che molti dei miei compagni avessero vissuto orrori ben maggiori.”  
Non trovai nient'altro da dire. Era vero, maledizione, era dannatamente vero.  
Per un breve momento, mi tornarono in mente i funerali di Dorcas Meadowes, e i volti dei suoi due bambini mi si materializzarono davanti agli occhi come se fossero stati ancora presenti nella stanza. Si erano tenuti per mano per tutto il tempo della cerimonia, piangendo silenziosamente. Il più grande poteva essere già ad Hogwarts, o ci sarebbe andato prima che la guerra finisse.  
Fabian e Gideon Prewett amavano alla follia i loro nipoti, e quando erano morti Bill e Charlie dovevano essere abbastanza grandi per comprendere cosa significava perdere qualcuno che si amava. Forse era solo suggestione, ma mi sembrava di ricordare un bambino alto, pallido e mortalmente serio stringere la mano di Arthur durante il loro funerale. Poteva trattarsi di Bill, ma se anche fosse stato frutto della mia fantasia, non importava: i giovani Weasley avevano perso due zii amorevoli e affezionati, e il loro dolore non sarebbe certo stato diverso grazie alla partecipazione ad una cerimonia funebre. E c'erano così tante famiglie che erano state semplicemente spazzate via dalla follia dei Mangiamorte, tanti genitori scomparsi, fratelli uccisi, amici divorati da quella spirale di dolore... Hogwarts doveva aver conosciuto un enorme carico di sofferenza, in quegli anni.  
“Comunque” proseguì Alhena “io e Stacey siamo diventate in qualche modo amiche, e lo siamo rimaste per tutto il tempo della scuola. Io non mi sono mai aperta troppo con lei, le ho raccontato solo vagamente che non andavo d'accordo con la mia famiglia, e lei non ha mai fatto troppe domande. Le piaceva avere tutta l'attenzione su di sé, quindi le andava benissimo avere un'amica che di sé non raccontava mai nulla.”  
C'era un velo di malinconia, ora, nella voce di Alhena. Adesso stavo finalmente riuscendo a mettere a fuoco qualcosa in più: mi aveva parlato qualche volta di questa Stacey, ma si era limitata a raccontare delle follie che avevano compiuto insieme durante la scuola, di tutti i metodi ingegnosi che avevano trovato per saltare le lezioni, o di quando la professoressa Sprout le aveva sorprese nella Sala Comune di Tassorosso alla fine di una festa di Halloween, e si erano beccate un mese di punizione per aver cercato di convincere la donna che loro appartenessero alla sua Casa, e che fosse lei quella che doveva aver esagerato con il Whiskey Incendiario, per non ricordarselo. Sapevo che dopo la suola Stacey era andata a lavorare all'estero, e loro si erano perse di vista, come capita a tanti.  
“Durante il viaggio di ritorno a Londra alla fine del terzo anno, mi sono sentita talmente male all'idea di dover tornare a casa che, mente me ne stavo in bagno a vomitare, decisi semplicemente che a casa non ci sarei tornata. Lo dissi a Stacey, e lei dovette pensare che si trattasse solo di una posa, un gesto un po' ribelle ma pur sempre uno scherzo, e così disse tutta contenta che potevo stare da lei, per un po'. Non credo avesse capito che io parlavo seriamente dicendo che non volevo più tornare a casa.”  
Immaginavo che si stesse avvicinando al punto centrale del suo racconto, al motivo che l'aveva resa tanto nervosa nel rivedere i genitori di quella ragazza, anche a distanza di tanti anni.  
“Ero già stata dagli O'Malley per qualche weekend, le estati precedenti, e i genitori di Stacey non mi apprezzavano molto. Avevano saputo che la mia famiglia era stata coinvolta nei processi intentati ai Mangiamorte, e anche se in qualche modo ne era uscita pulita, sapevano che si trattava solo di una falla del sistema. Loro erano appena tornati a vivere in Inghilterra, a Glastonbury, per stare più vicini alla figlia, e non volevo in nessun modo essere associati a famiglie prive di una fedina penale immacolata.”  
Non ero sicuro di voler sentire altro. Ero certo che questi O'Malley non mi piacessero, e temevo che Alhena non avesse ricavato nulla di buono dalla loro ospitalità.  
“Per qualche giorno finsero di essere contenti di ospitarmi, anche perché non avrebbero mai potuto negare qualcosa alla loro bambina, ma poi decisero che non valesse la pena di cambiare i loro piani per l'estate solo per colpa di un'altra ragazzina viziata. Partirono per la Costa Azzurra, accontentandosi delle mie rassicurazioni sul fatto che qualcuno dei miei mi sarebbe venuto a prendere. Non aspettarono nemmeno di vedermi effettivamente partire con qualcuno, non si presero nemmeno la briga di scrivere un biglietto ai miei genitori per assicurarsi che ci sarebbe stato qualcuno a riportarmi a casa.”  
L'amarezza nella voce di Alhena era quasi tangibile, e lei si era irrigidita di nuovo al mio fianco. Le accarezzai piano la schiena, chiedendo:  
“Non è venuto a prenderti nessuno, vero?”  
lei annuì silenziosamente con il capo, senza guardarmi, e poi riprese:  
“Io a casa non ci volevo tornare, sapevo solo questo. A King's Kross avevo detto a Orpheus che sarei stata dagli O'Malley, e nei pochi giorni che passai lì da Stacey vissi nel terrore che qualcuno della mia famiglia si presentasse a fare una scenata a e trascinarmi a casa. Ovviamente non chiesi a nessuno di loro di venirmi a prendere, quel giorno.”  
Alhena non aveva mai parlato volentieri di quello che aveva fatto quando era scappata di casa, e sembrava non volerlo fare nemmeno questa volta. Dopo un silenzio che mi parve infinito, finalmente riprese a raccontare:  
“Credo di essere rimasta almeno due ore seduta sul mio baule di scuola davanti al cancello di casa O'Malley, a guardare il punto in cui loro tre, tutti sorridenti e felici, erano scomparsi assieme alla loro Passaporta diretta a Nizza. Ero così scioccata dal fatto di averlo fatto davvero, di essermene andata di casa e di non avere idea di dove avrei dormito quella notte, che non riuscivo nemmeno a pensare.”  
Istintivamente, la strinsi tra le braccia. Era stata una pazza incosciente ad andarsene senza un piano e senza un posto dove stare. Era stata avventata e un po' folle nel non dire agli O'Malley, gli ultimi adulti che avrebbero potuto fare qualcosa per lei, che era davvero in difficoltà, e che le sue non erano solo pose da adolescente. Ma aveva quattordici anni, Merlino, e immaginare una ragazzina da sola, con un baule più pesante di lei e nessuna prospettiva mi stringeva il cuore. Ripensai a quando ero stato io a presentarmi con tre settimane d'anticipo a casa Potter in una fresca serata estiva, trascinandomi dietro il baule che avevo riempito alla rinfusa con i miei libri di scuola e qualche vestito, senza nemmeno riflettere. Fleamont Potter non aveva fatto domande, mi aveva aiutato a trascinare in casa il mio baule e mi aveva piazzato una tazza di tè forte fra le mani. Quando, qualche giorno dopo, era arrivata la Strillettera con cui mia madre, fra insulti ed epiteti che erano risuonati come colpi di cannone nella cucina luminosa dei Potter, mi annunciava che se non fossi ricomparso a casa entro quella sera potevo anche smettere di considerarmi un Black, perché a Grimmauld Place non ci sarebbe più stato posto per me, Euphemia Potter si era limitata ad abbracciarmi con dolcezza, per poi sparire al piano di sopra a rifare il letto della stanza degli ospiti, _perché ormai ero troppo alto per pensare di dormire più di due notti in quell'orribile brandina nella stanza di James._  
“Che cosa hai fatto dopo?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, senza guardarmi, e con aria noncurante disse:  
“Credevo di avere solo due opzioni: quella che mi sembrava più ragionevole consisteva nel piazzarmi in mezzo ad una strada babbana e fare qualche magia appariscente e rumorosa. Qualcuno sarebbe venuto a recuperarmi, a quel punto, e di certo non mi avrebbero sbattuta ad Azkaban a quattordici anni.”  
Mi trattenni a stento dallo scoppiare a ridere. Se quella era l'opzione più ragionevole, avevo quasi paura a chiedere quale fosse l'altra.  
“Poi però ho pensato che alla fine mi avrebbero comunque rispedita a casa, prima o poi, e quindi avrei fatto tanto casino solo per peggiorare ancora di più il rancore dei miei genitori.”  
In effetti, probabilmente avrebbe solo finito per ritrovarsi ancora più rinchiusa in casa, se avesse agito in questo modo.  
“Ok, allora che hai fatto di tanto sconsiderato?”  
Alhena sorrise appena, prima di continuare il suo racconto.  
“Ho pensato che avrei anche potuto mandare un gufo ad Hogwarts. Nonostante tutto, non credo avrebbero lasciato una studentessa minorenne letteralmente in mezzo ad una strada, ma di nuovo, avevo paura che anche la scuola alla fine avrebbe semplicemente contattato la mia famiglia.”  
“Magari se avessi scritto direttamente a Silente, spiegando del comportamento di tua madre...”  
Un verso sprezzante mi interruppe, e Alhena proseguì:  
“Avevo quattordici anni, e non ero abituata a ricevere molta considerazione da parte degli adulti. Non credevo che il più grande stregone vivente avesse tempo da dedicare a me. E comunque, non avevo un gufo, quindi anche volendo era un piano inattuabile.”  
Alhena si schiarì la voce, voltandosi leggermente al mio fianco, in modo da guardarmi in faccia, e proseguì:  
“Alla fine, ho pensato che l'unico modo per allontanarmi davvero dalla mia famiglia sarebbe stato allontanarmi pure dal mondo magico. Ho allungato la bacchetta, e quando è arrivato il Nottetempo ho chiesto di venir portata davanti alla National Gallery di Londra, l'unico posto del tutto babbano che mi fosse venuto in mente in quel momento.”  
Per un attimo, mi sembrò di essere tornato ad una sera d'estate di due anni prima, quando avevo visto un Harry dall'aria atterrita trascinarsi dietro un pesante baule lungo le stradine di provincia del Surrey. Anche Harry aveva lasciato la casa dei suoi zii in un impeto incosciente e un po' folle, e anche lui non aveva idea di che cosa avrebbe fatto, e come sarebbe vissuto. Immaginarli per un attimo così simili mi fece provare un istintivo moto di compassione e affetto per entrambi, misto ad una rabbia cieca nei confronti degli adulti che avrebbero dovuto prendersi cura di loro e che invece li avevano abbandonati a loro stessi.  
Provai ad immaginare quella ragazzina, cresciuta in una famiglia purosangue e poi sbattuta in una scuola dove si parlava solo di magia, tutta sola in una città come Londra, senza avere idea di cosa fare e senza avere idea di quello che fossero soliti fare i babbani. Era un miracolo che alla fine non si fosse stancata e non avesse cominciato davvero a fare magie all'impazzata, sperando di farsi notare.  
Volevo chiederle che cosa avesse fatto a quel punto, ma mi trattenni: da che la conoscevo, non aveva mai fatto nemmeno il minimo cenno a quello che aveva fatto dopo essere scappata di casa, e per un attimo solo temetti che quello che mi avrebbe raccontato mi avrebbe fatto accapponare la pelle. Invece, disse solo:  
“Non credo di aver mai avuto tanta paura come la prima volta che sono salita su una metropolitana. Non avevo idea di cosa aspettarmi, e quell'aggeggio infernale faceva un rumore terribile. In quei nove giorni che passai a girovagare per Londra devo aver dormito sì e no dieci ore in totale, di notte ero semplicemente terrorizzata. Stavo iniziando a pensare che non avrei mai potuto continuare a vivere così, ero quasi convinta di chiamare di nuovo il Nottetempo e di farmi portare ad Hogsmeade, sperando che a scuola ci fosse ancora qualcuno, anche solo Gazza, quando vidi un Partonus venire verso di me e parlare con l'ultima voce che mi sarei mai aspettata di sentire. Per un attimo, pensai di essere veramente impazzita.”  
Questa volta, il sorriso sul volto di Alhena era dolce, e la illuminava di una luce soffusa e nostalgica. Cercai di non pensare al fatto che una ragazzina di quattordici anni avesse passato nove notti da sola in una città sconosciuta, senza avere nemmeno un tetto sopra la testa, e provai a concentrarmi solo sul fatto che, alla fine, qualcuno si fosse degnato di cercarla. Non avevo idea di chi potesse essersi accorto della sua sparizione, ma forse la sua amica Stacey aveva provato a scriverle senza ottenere risposta, e così lei e i suoi genitori si erano preoccupati.  
Alhena si raddrizzò a sedere, scuotendo la testa:  
“Oh, Merlino, insomma, ho fatto tutto questo giro solo per spiegarti chi sono gli O'Malley? Sto diventando come quelle vecchiette che appena possono parlano ore e ore della loro giovinezza.”  
Io la fissai con le sopracciglia aggrottate:  
“Stai dicendo che non hai intenzione di dirmi come diamine hai fatto a non finire accoltellata da un borseggiatore?”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, sospirando, e tornò a sistemarsi più comodamente accanto a me.  
“In poche parole, da piccola avevo un'insegnante di ballo che mi dava lezioni tre volte alla settimana, durante le vacanze. I miei genitori si dimenticarono di avvisarla che io non ero mai tornata a casa da scuola, e così il terzo giorno di vacanze lei si presentò a casa loro, come sempre. Loro le dissero che se proprio ci teneva, mi avrebbe potuto dare lezione anche dagli O'Malley, e così lei mandò un gufo da loro, ma mi mancò.”  
Alhena prese a giocare distrattamente con una ciocca di capelli, ma non si interruppe.  
“Emerenc Szeredàs aveva insegnato anche a mia madre, quando lei era piccola, e conosceva la nostra famiglia molto meglio di quanto all'epoca io credessi: sapeva che mia madre negli anni aveva del tutto perso il controllo, e sapeva che cos'era successo a Hector. Quando non ricevette risposte alla sua lettera, si preoccupò, e così si mise a cercarmi di persona.”  
Non conoscevo quella donna, ma mi ritrovai a pensare a lei con un grosso moto di gratitudine. Alhena, che di solito non parlava quasi mai di questo periodo della sua vita, sembrava ora un fiume in piena, incapace di fermarsi, e riprese a raccontare:  
“Il Patronus che aveva vagato per mezza Inghilterra era il suo, e l'unica cosa che mi disse fu un indirizzo nel centro di Dublino. Chiamai di nuovo il Nottetempo, e dopo una lunga litigata con il controllore riuscii a farmi portare lì, anche se in realtà non avevo abbastanza soldi per pagare il biglietto. Devo avergli fatto una gran pena.”  
E meno male, pensai io, guardandomi bene dall'aggiungerlo. Mi limitai a stringerla a me, aspettando che finalmente Alhena concludesse il suo racconto e tornasse a parlare degli O'Malley. Per lo meno, guardandola ora mi sembrava decisamente più serena e tranquilla di quando aveva lasciato il tavolo della cucina.  
“Lei non ti ha rispedita a casa dei tuoi genitori, vero?”  
Alhena scosse la testa, continuando a sorridere dolcemente.  
“No. Quando suonai il campanello, mi diede lo schiaffo più forte che io abbia mai ricevuto in vita mia, poi mi buttò praticamente di peso sotto la doccia e non mi rivolse nemmeno mezza parola fino a quando non svuotai tutto quello che aveva infilato nel piatto. Quando riprese a parlarmi, non fece mai nemmeno un accenno al fatto che dovessi scrivere alla mia famiglia.”  
Alhena sorrise di nuovo, e io con lei: non sapevo perché, ma avevo idea che questa Emerenc Szeredàs mi fosse molto simpatica. Quando lo dissi ad alta voce, Alhena scoppiò a ridere, e aggiunse, pensierosa:  
“Se la conoscessi, non so se la penseresti nello stesso modo. Sono sicura che non appena proveresti a lamentarti di dover restare chiuso qui dentro ti beccheresti qualche bello scappellotto pure tu.”  
Cercai di protestare, ma lei mi zittì con un sorriso:  
“Significherebbe solo che le piaceresti, almeno un po'. E ti assicuro che non è una cosa così scontata, ha un carattere terribile.”  
Disse queste ultime parole con un sorriso così dolce che improvvisamente ebbi voglia di conoscere questa donna: non avevo mai sentito Alhena parlare con tanta partecipazione di qualcuno, nemmeno di Bill, che al momento sembrava essere l'unica persona a cui tenesse davvero.  
“Ti ha ospitata con lei per tutta l'estate?”  
Alhena annuì, senza smettere di sorridere.  
“Per tutta quell'estate e per quelle successive, senza mai dire nulla ai miei genitori. Tutto quello che dovevo fare era scrivere loro dicendo che avrei passato l'estate con dei compagni di scuola, e loro non si sono mai interessati di scoprire cosa facessi in realtà. Credo che per loro fosse solo un sollievo non doversi occupare di me. Probabilmente non si sono mai nemmeno accorti che io sono scappata di casa.”  
Come poteva una famiglia non accorgersi che la propria figlia stava facendo di tutto per evitare di passare anche un solo giorno in loro compagnia? Non avrei nemmeno dovuto pormi queste domande, perché ormai sapevo abbastanza cose della famiglia Macnair per non stupirmi più di niente, ma faticavo comunque a credere che attorno a loro non ci fosse qualcun alto, dei parenti, degli amici di famiglia che potessero porsi qualche dubbio. Evidentemente anche Lucius Malfoy si era limitato a regalare caramelle a quei bambini finché essere amico dei Macnair poteva tornargli utile, quando poi il vento politico era cambiato aveva pensato bene di sparire, e fregarsene della sorte di quella ragazzina che tanto gli somigliava.  
“Oh, be', meno male che quando eri piccola hai deciso di voler prendere delle lezioni di ballo, allora.”  
Non volevo nemmeno provare ad immaginare che cosa le sarebbe potuto accadere, se solo non avesse avuto questa Emerenc Szeredàs da cui rifugiarsi.  
“Meno male, sì. Tra l'altro, se non fossi scappata e non mi fossi intrufolata in casa degli Szeredàs, probabilmente non avrei mai pensato di fare davvero la ballerina. Il marito di Emerenc è un babbano, e all'epoca dirigeva un'accademia di balletto classico piuttosto prestigiosa. Per non vedermi ciondolare in casa senza fare niente, praticamente mi obbligarono a frequentare degli stage intensivi. E' stato faticosissimo, ma mi ha fatto molto bene: non puoi studiare la danza classica senza avere _tonnellate_ di autocontrollo, e quei mesi passati a cercare di non sfigurare davanti a bimbette di dieci o undici anni molto più brave di me mi sono serviti moltissimo, e non solo per la danza.”  
Quasi senza rendersene conto, parlando Alhena aveva raddrizzato la schiena e sollevato il mento in una posa aggraziata, come se il solo parlare della disciplina necessaria per ballare l'avesse spinta a controllare la sua postura. La cosa mi fece sorridere, ma evitai di farglielo notare.  
“Quei mesi passati lontani dal mondo magico sono stati i più sereni della mia vita, e quando mi sono diplomata mi è sembrato naturale tornare a quelle abitudini. Di giorno studiavo danza, la sera facevo la cameriera in un ristorante babbano. Non credevo avrei mai fatto davvero la ballerina, perché avevo iniziato a studiare seriamente quando ero ormai piuttosto vecchia, e per me, più che una passione, era qualcosa che mi aiutava a tenere ordine nella mia vita. E' più che altro capitato, per questo non pensavo che mi sarebbe mancato così tanto il mio lavoro.”  
Il sorriso era di nuovo scomparso dal suo viso, e io affrettai a stringerla a me. Non ero sicuro di aver compreso tutto del duo discorso: del resto, a malapena sapevo che cosa fosse, la danza classica. Sperando di non peggiorare ancora di più il suo umore, le domandai:  
“Oggi li hai mandati a fanculo, questi idioti degli O'Malley, vero?”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, scuotendo mestamente la testa:  
“Non ce l'ho così tanto con loro, sai? Forse avrebbero potuto essere più attenti, ma davvero venivano da una famiglia completamente diversa dalla mia. Per loro era inimmaginabile non sapere che cosa stesse facendo Stacey e che piani avesse, e davano per scontato che fosse così anche per gli altri.”  
Non ero d'accordo, ma decisi di lasciar perdere. Cercare di appurare chi avesse la maggior responsabilità per quello che le era successo dodici anni prima non sarebbe servito a niente, ora.  
“E allora cos'è successo?”  
Alhena si strinse nelle spalle, chiuse gli occhi e rifletté a lungo, prima di rispondere:  
“Niente, in realtà. E' assurdo che mi dia così fastidio, perché sono passati un sacco di anni, e anche volendo non credo che io e Stacey avremmo ancora molto in comune, ma insomma... Mi hanno semplicemente raccontato che Stacey è tornata un anno e mezzo fa dall'Egitto, si è sposata ed è tornata a vivere in Inghilterra. Ha avuto da poco una bambina. Ed è stupido, perché già alla fine della scuola era chiaro che la nostra amicizia andasse avanti solo per abitudine, ma ci sono rimasta male. Non mi ha mai nemmeno scritto per dirmi che sarebbe tornata in Inghilterra.”  
Improvvisamente, un ricordo mezzo sepolto, a cui non avevo mai prestato troppa attenzione, si fece strada nella mia mente: ricordavo qualcosa di questa Stacey, qualcosa che aveva detto Bill mesi prima, quando io, preoccupato per l'attacco di Patrick, avevo cercato di capire se il ragazzo avesse potuto scegliere di attaccare briga con Bill sapendo che si trattava di un carissimo amico di Alhena.  
“Stacey era in Egitto con Bill, giusto?”  
Alhena mi guardò, sorpresa.  
“E tu come fai a saperlo?”  
Io mi limitai a sorridere con fare noncurante:  
“Credo che lui l'abbia nominata, qualche volta. E comunque, immagino che la comunità magica inglese in Egitto sia abbastanza ristretta.”  
Alhena annuì, stavolta di nuovo sorridente.  
“Sì, in effetti dopo il diploma Stacey ha lavorato per il dipartimento egiziano della Gringott, e ha conosciuto Bill. Si sono frequentati per qualche anno, ed effettivamente non credo che io lo avrei mai conosciuto, se non fossi andata a trovare Stacey in Egitto.”  
Scoppiò a ridere di nuovo, e aggiunse:  
“In effetti, sono stata lì solo tre giorni, ma si potrebbero scrivere dei romanzi interi su quei tre giorni. Fatto sta che in quel periodo la mia vita era particolarmente incasinata, non stavo molto bene, e io e Stacey abbiamo litigato di brutto per chissà quale stronzata, lei ha tradito Bill con il suo superiore, dicendo che la colpa era stata mia che l'avevo turbata con la nostra litigata, e io e Bill ci siamo ritrovati nella bettola più squallida di Marsa Matruh a fare a gara a chi sarebbe riuscito a bere più Latte di Leone.”  
Scoppiai a ridere anche io: se avevo iniziato ad accettare che oltre all'immagine di ragazzina viziata e bene educata ci fosse anche un'Alhena decisamente più scapestrata, immaginare Bill Weasley, sempre così serio e dall'aria responsabile, fare gare alcoliche con l'amica della ragazza che lo aveva appena tradito mi faceva semplicemente ridere fino alle lacrime. Molly sarebbe probabilmente svenuta, se lo avesse saputo.  
“Ad un certo punto credo di aver iniziato a piangere e di avergli raccontato tutta la storia della mia vita, con particolare attenzione a tutti i dettagli più patetici, anche se a quel punto lui non avrebbe capito nemmeno se gli avessi raccontato _Baba Raba e il ceppo ghignante_. Fatto sta che non si possono condividere certe vomitate senza poi fare amicizia. Qualche settimana dopo Bill è tornato in Inghilterra per circa un mese, e così ha cercato la rivincita a suon di Whiskey Incendiario. Credo che da quella sera lui non abbia più toccato alcool, ma in compenso non ci siamo più persi di vista per troppo tempo.”  
Ridemmo di nuovo, e io ero felice di vederla sorridere. Mi sporsi a baciarle lievemente le labbra, affondando le mani fra i suoi lunghi capelli, e bisbigliai, fra un bacio e l'altro:  
“Lascia perdere questa Stacey. Non hai più bisogno di un'amica che è felice di non sentirti parlare.”  
Alhena si lasciò scivolare sul materasso, attirandomi su di lei, e mi sussurrò:  
“Dio, scusami. Ho parlato due ore solo perché sono come una dodicenne che ci resta male se la sua vecchia amica, dopo anni, non la caga più. Come se fossero queste le cose davvero importanti.”  
Immaginai che in realtà l'incontro con gli O'Malley avesse scosso molto più che un semplice malumore per un'amicizia finita in maniera un po' triste, altrimenti non mi spiegavo per quale motivo, dopo tanto tempo, Ahena avesse infine sentito il bisogno di aprirsi e raccontarmi parte di quello che le era successo quando aveva deciso finalmente di andarsene da quella famiglia a dir poco velenosa.  
Deciso a strapparla definitivamente a tutti quei ricordi, scesi a baciarle lentamente il collo, carezzandole la linea sottile dei fianchi.  
“Sai che c'è di davvero importante?” le chiesi con fare divertito, senza smettere di accarezzarla e di baciarla. Lei ridacchiò, affondandomi le mani fra i capelli, e scosse la testa.  
“C'è che stasera tu non devi andare da nessuna parte, e c'è che inizia a fare caldo, e credo sia il caso di darti una mano a sfilarti tutti questi vestiti che sicuramente ti stanno dando fastidio.”  
Alhena rise di nuovo, baciandomi e intrecciando le sue gambe alle mie, e quando tornò a fissarmi, nei suoi occhi era sparita ogni traccia di paura e tristezza.  
  
 _Note:  
Un capitolo un po' così, molto pretestuoso: non sono molto soddisfatta di questo mega spiegone, e in effetti ho provato a riscrivere tutto tralasciando molti dettagli. Il punto è che, alla fine, mi sono affezionata alla storia di Alhena, e non ho trovato un modo diverso di inserirla, se non appunto con un monologo-pippone, quindi ecco qui un capitolo un po' artificioso.  
Di nuovo, la figura di Emerenc Szeredàs (a cui avevo già fatto un mini riferimento una decina di capitoli fa) è chiaramente presa in prestito da “La porta” di Magda Szabò, una delle scrittrici che ammiro di più.  
Giuro che dal prossimo capitolo inizia anche a succedere qualcosa, eh. _


	33. The dog it was that died

_ Capitolo 33  
 **The dog it was that died** _

 

I giorni ripresero a trascorrere con una lentezza quasi disarmante: l'intera comunità magica sembrava come paralizzata in una densa melassa, tesa, in attesa che una bomba scoppiasse. Il silenzio era tornato ad aleggiare sui Mangiamorte, che sembravano di nuovo scomparsi nel nulla. Apparentemente, non stava succedendo niente: la superficie della comunità magica era perfettamente intatta, ma il suo cuore era attraversato da scariche di nervosismo.  
Il Ministero stava facendo sempre più fatica a mantenere sotto controllo tutte le tensioni, e anche fra i dipendenti cominciava a serpeggiare un sentimento di timore: chiunque sospettasse che ci fosse molto di non detto, che le cose non potevano stare davvero come il Ministro si intestardiva ad affermare e osasse dichiararlo ad alta voce, si ritrovava improvvisamente punito: c'erano stati tagli al personale, c'erano state retrocessioni nelle mansioni lavorative, minacce velate e mai del tutto esplicite. Questo non aveva fatto altro che rendere ancora più incerta la situazione: nessuno osava più fare domande aperte, e se qualcuno aveva dei dubbi, aveva smesso di parlarne esplicitamente. Era diventato sempre più difficile fidarsi di amici e colleghi, e questo avrebbe dovuto metterci in allarme.  
Kingsley stesso aveva affermato più volte che, pur conoscendo molto bene i suoi colleghi e sapendo quanto molti di loro fossero stati sul punto di serrare i ranghi e ribellarsi al Ministero in seguito allo scandalo sulla morte dell'Auror Chester, le cose stavano lentamente cambiando: molti di loro continuavano a dare più importanza agli ordini di Malocchio che a quelli di Scrimgeur, ma lo facevano in silenzio, senza mai esplicitare a pieno a chi appartenesse la loro fiducia. Chi aveva osato essere troppo esplicito si era visto assegnare solamente incarichi d'ufficio, o missioni assurde e prive della minima importanza lontano dalla patria, e così la rabbia iniziale sembrava essersi un po' spenta. Spenta, o ben nascosta dietro facciate irreprensibili.  
Kingsley sperava che si trattasse solo di braci sepolte, che avrebbero continuato ad ardere e ad espandersi, fino a quando non sarebbe arrivato il momento giusto per divampare in un incendio che avrebbe potuto fare la differenza, ma lui stesso si era visto costretto a tenere un profilo estremamente basso - era di vitale importanza, per l'Ordine, che lui non perdesse la fiducia di cui godeva, e certo non potevamo permetterci che venisse relegato a ruoli in cui non avrebbe avuto accesso ad informazioni di prima mano. Tonks era stata più imprudente: la sua fedeltà a Malocchio era cosa nota, e nell'ultimo periodo non aveva fatto assolutamente nulla per cercare di allontanarsi dal suo mentore, e così, prendendo la scusa della sua giovane età, era stata assegnata a compiti banali, come far parte delle squadre di sicurezza al Campionato di Quidditch o i pattugliamenti d'ordinanza nelle zone meno frequentate e più tranquille della comunità magica.  
L'Auror Alister, l'uomo che era stato ferito durante l'incendio a casa Smith, era finalmente stato dimesso dal San Mungo: aveva ricordi molto confusi di quella notte, ma era piuttosto certo di aver duellato con due uomini incappucciati e mascherati che non era riuscito a riconoscere. Non che ci volesse molto per collegare quelle maschere ai Mangiamorte evasi, e del resto per noi non faceva molta differenza scoprire chi, tra di loro, avesse materialmente appiccato l'incendio e attaccato i due Auror, ma il Ministero aveva liquidato la sua testimonianza ritenendolo un testimone non affidabile. L'uomo aveva protestato vigorosamente, e così si era ritrovato a dover scontare un periodo di riposo forzato di ben tre mesi, _per riprendersi al meglio dall'incidente,_ avevano detto. Kingsley e Tonks erano furiosi, ma da un lato ritenevano che questa potesse essere una buona notizia: Alister era un Auror di ottimo livello, e sicuramente il suo risentimento nei confronti di chi non aveva creduto né dato importanza alla sua testimonianza avrebbe potuto rendere facile trascinarlo completamente dalla nostra parte.  
A Grimmauld Place i giorni sembravano inseguirsi l'uno sull'altro, sempre uguali: tutti i membri dell'Ordine erano sempre più impegnati, e salvo sporadiche visite, gli unici che passavano più di qualche ora in quella tetra abitazione eravamo io, Alhena e Remus. Il morale, fra tutti e tre, era piuttosto basso: dopo la nostra ultima conversazione, Remus aveva fatto attenzione a non nominare più, nemmeno per errore, Tonks; accettava ogni incarico dell'Ordine, si ammazzava di lavoro e sembrava ogni giorno più pallido. L'unico cambiamento che mi sembrò di notare in lui fu il fatto che aveva smesso di evitarmi. Prima che io lo costringessi ad almeno accennare qualcosa riguardo la sua situazione con Tonks, era sempre stato molto attento a cercare di evitare di passare più tempo del necessario in compagnia di chiunque altro, ma ora, per quanto continuasse a parlare molto poco, quando non doveva passare la notte all'Ufficio Misteri o dovunque l'Ordine lo spedisse, dopo cena si attardava in cucina assieme a me. Alhena sembrava aver capito quello che gli stava succedendo, e aveva preso a muoversi con una discrezione sorprendente: quando era con noi, chiacchierava di cose lievi e prive di importanza, ma trovava sempre il modo di allontanarsi con una scusa plausibile, senza forzare mai la situazione. Quando io e Remus eravamo soli, parlavamo poco, e quando lo facevamo di solito le nostre erano conversazioni amare, che indugiavano con malinconia sui ricordi della scuola, oppure con apprensione sul futuro di Harry. Quando poi tornavo in camera e trovavo Alhena ad aspettarmi, lei qualche volta ci prendeva in giro, dicendo che le sembravamo una vecchia coppia di sposi inaciditi dalla vita, ma lo faceva con un sorriso così pieno di partecipazione che non riuscivo a fare a meno di darle ragione e sorridere a mia volta.  
La luna piena di fine marzo sorprese Remus con una violenza che ricordava i tempi in cui la Pozione Antilupo era solo un lontano miraggio, proprio come quando a scuola lui veniva colpito nei momenti di maggiore debolezza, durante le sue brutte influenze o nelle settimane degli esami. Quella mattina si sentì male già durante la colazione: sospettavo che tutto il carico di lavoro che si stava sobbarcando sulle spalle, più tutta la preoccupazione e la delusione data dall'improvviso cessare di ogni rapporto con Tonks lo avessero debilitato molto più di quanto lui stesso sarebbe stato disposto ad ammettere. Quel giorno rimasi con lui tutto il tempo, e quando il sole cominciò a tramontare, senza nemmeno che avessimo bisogno di parlarne, lo accompagnai nella sua stanza, apposi gli incantesimi difensivi alla sua porta e attesi che lui bevesse la Pozione Antilupo prima di assumere la forma di Felpato. Mi accovacciai ai suoi piedi, leccandogli giocosamente una mano, e rimasi ad osservarlo mentre si stendeva sul materasso del suo letto. Remus, già un po' stordito dagli effetti della pozione, mi guardò scuotendo la testa, ma non fece nulla per scacciarmi.  
Passare la notte come Felpato mi aveva leggermente confuso: l'ultima volta che avevo assunto quella forma era stato a settembre, per accompagnare Harry a King's Cross, e lo avevo fatto solo per qualche ora. Adesso, tornare ad prendere possesso di quel corpo mi aveva un po' turbato. Avevo imparato ad associare la mia percezione del mondo canina alla fuga, alla fame e alla paura, e prima ancora a quei terribili tentativi di sopravvivere ad Azkaban, e ora mi era difficile separare tutto quello dalle sensazioni inebrianti che mi assalivano mentre giacevo immobile ai piedi del letto di Remus. Al tempo stesso, affidarmi a quel corpo fatto di sensi acuti e istinti, quel corpo che poteva relegare la mia mente sempre troppo carica di ricordi e paure e tormenti ad un angolo lontano, quasi inaccessibile, era stato un sollievo.  
In ogni caso, la parte meno razionale del mio cervello canino aveva riconosciuto, in mezzo al quel turbinio di stimoli sconosciuti, l'odore di Lunastorta, e tutte le sensazioni positive legate a quei ricordi di tanti anni fa mi avevano invaso come un fiume in piena che io non ero minimamente stato in grado di arginare. Fu straziante rendermi conto che, in mezzo a tutti quegli odori, l'assenza di quello di Ramoso e Codaliscia era quasi una mancanza fisica.  
Alhena, dal canto suo, da quando lavorava in quel negozio di animali era sicuramente più tranquilla, aveva smesso di essere nervosa e di cercare la lite ad ogni costo, ma era evidente che non fosse felice. Dopo quella sera in cui si era aperta e mi aveva raccontato di come era entrata in contatto con il mondo della danza, non aveva mai più nominato il suo vecchio lavoro. Anche la fotografia babbana che la ritraeva adolescente in tutù che teneva sulla sua scrivania era scomparsa. Io non avevo commentato nulla al riguardo, e lei si era guardata bene dal nominare l'episodio, ma per quanto si sforzasse di apparire serena e gioiosa, spesso la vedevo perdersi nei suoi pensieri, fissare per manciate di minuti interi la stessa riga del libro che aveva fra le mani, ed erano tanti i momenti che passavamo semplicemente abbracciati, in silenzio, ognuno perso nella propria mente.  
Io avrei voluto essere una compagnia migliore per lei e per Remus, ma la verità era che, ogni giorno, non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che avevo camminato all'aria aperta. Qualche volta pensavo anche a quanto tempo fosse passato dall'ultima volta che ero stato un uomo libero, ma cercavo sempre di distrarmi in qualunque modo, perché questo portava inevitabilmente a rivivere quella notte di Halloween di quattordici anni prima. Con Alhena e Remus cercavo di dominarmi, ma ero sempre nervoso e pronto a rispondere alla minima provocazione, da qualunque parte arrivasse. Anche a quelle del tutto inesistenti.  
Sempre più spesso mi ritrovai a svegliarmi nel pieno della notte con il cuore in gola e la sensazione di essere ancora prigioniero, con un grido strozzato che riuscivo a soffocare appena in tempo: dopo, tremavo al pensiero di chiudere ancora gli occhi, temendo di ritrovarmi a fissare di nuovo quelle figure incappucciate fluttuare verso di me. Non volevo nemmeno restare a fissare il viso pallido e atterrito di Alhena, che si rifiutava di tornare a dormire fino a quando non avesse visto dormire anche me, e così finivamo per attendere l'alba insieme, abbracciati stretti e senza riuscire a trovare nulla da dirci.  
Una volta, dopo un incubo particolarmente realistico, nonostante tutti i miei sforzi non riuscii a trattenermi, e mi ritrovai a singhiozzare per quelle che a me parvero delle ore affondando il viso nel grembo di Alhena: lei non mi lasciò solo un istante, accarezzandomi piano la nuca e mormorando parole prive di importanza. Non mi lasciò solo nemmeno quando, più calmo, le voltai le spalle, pieno di rabbia e vergogna per essermi mostrato tanto debole: mi posò la fronte tra le scapole e mi circondò la vita con le braccia, respirando piano. La mattina dopo, prima di andarsene a lavorare, mi baciò con tanta insistenza e determinazione che alla fine mi ritrovai a cedere, ricambiando il suo abbraccio e cercando di infondere nel mio bacio tutta la gratitudine che provavo per lei, perché era rimasta con me anche quando avevo cercato di allontanarla.  
Erano giornate difficili, che si trascinavano stanche e pigre nel loro susseguirsi di rabbia e tristezza, e più volte mi ritrovai a pensare che, senza la presenza malinconica ma salda e irremovibile di Remus e Alhena, probabilmente avrei davvero perso del tutto la ragione.  
  
Le vacanze di Pasqua si stavano avvicinando con una velocità che quasi mi sorprese, mentre le giornate si allungavano e sempre più spesso mi regalavano tramonti sereni, che mi limitavo ad osservare dalla finestra della stanza di mia madre, mentre accarezzavo con delicatezza il piumaggio lucente di Fierobecco.  
Avevamo deciso di lasciare che i ragazzi trascorressero le vacanze a Hogwarts, perché la situazione dell'Ordine era sempre più tesa e indaffarata, e sarebbe stato difficile gestire anche la loro numerosa presenza. Oltretutto si avvicinavano gli esami, e quell'anno Harry, Ron ed Hermione dovevano affrontare i G.U.F.O., e indubbiamente la cosa migliore per loro sarebbe stata restare a scuola per concentrarsi al meglio sullo studio. Sapevo che questa era la scelta migliore per il loro bene, ma quando mi resi conto che la decisione era stata ufficialmente presa e che difficilmente avremmo cambiato idea, fui invaso da un ulteriore senso di vuoto e di malinconia: avrei dovuto aspettare ancora dei mesi prima di rivedere Harry, e mi ritrovai a pensare a tutte quelle cose che avrei voluto dirgli, e che alla fine, per un motivo o per l'altro, non ero mai riuscito a dire.  
Quella sera Molly e Bill Weasley avevano deciso di unirsi a noi. Probabilmente si erano accorti che l'umore a Grimmauld Place era sempre più basso, e volevano cercare di non lasciarci troppo a lungo soli con i nostri pensieri. Era un bel gesto da parte loro, me ne rendevo conto, soprattutto perché nessuno di noi tre era un cuoco eccezionale, e sapevo quanto fosse più facile cercare di allontanare la frustrazione dopo un paio di porzioni delle torte di Molly.  
Bill e Remus erano lanciati in una fitta discussione su non so più quale complicata maledizione che Bill aveva avuto occasione di studiare in Egitto - e che, a quanto pareva, gli aveva lasciato una brutta cicatrice sulla coscia destra, di cui sua madre non avrebbe dovuto sapere niente - quando finalmente Alhena fece ritorno dal lavoro. Aveva i capelli resi elettrici dal vento che da giorni imperversava senza tregua su buona parte del Paese, e stringeva al petto una cosina tremante e spelacchiata.  
Quando la vide, Bill non riuscì a trattenersi, e scoppiò in una fragorosa risata.  
A quanto pareva, la sua battaglia con Claire Stockett per salvare quel cucciolo storpio e cieco era continuata ben più a lungo della settimana che la donna le aveva concesso per trovare una sistemazione al cane, e così, in cambio di straordinari non pagati, il cane era rimasto al negozio, a patto che fosse Alhena a occuparsene. Tutti i giorni però le due si scontravano con frecciatine velenose, e così quella mattina, esasperato dall'ennesima lamentela di Alhena, che già prevedeva un altro scontro, le avevo detto che se ci teneva tanto avrebbe fatto meglio a portarsi a casa Marmellata. In effetti, avevo una certa affinità con i cani, e di posto a Grimmalud Place ce n'era a sufficienza. Non che avessi mai pensato di prendermi in casa un cucciolo, ma pensandoci bene la cosa mi era del tutto indifferente. E poi, questo avrebbe mandato fuori di testa Kreacher, quindi poteva avere i suoi risvolti positivi. All'inizio Alhena si era rifiutata, dicendo che non avrebbe mai potuto approfittare così tanto della mia ospitalità, ma nei suoi occhi si era accesa una luce così vivida che, anche volendo, a quel punto non mi sarei mai potuto tirare indietro. Quando insistetti, ponendo come unica condizione che stesse attenta ad insegnargli a fare i suoi bisogni sul ritratto di mia madre, mi era saltata al collo con un entusiasmo e una risata che da tempo non vedevo sul suo viso, tanto che mi ritrovai a voler già un po' bene a quell'ammasso di pelo.  
Alhena avanzò fino al centro del salotto, e si chinò a posare a terra quella creatura, rivelando il cane più brutto che avessi mai visto: Marmellata era un mucchietto d'ossa e di ispido pelo nero non molto fitto, che tremava e se ne stava con il musino schiacciato affondato contro le caviglie di Alhena. Aveva la zampa destra anteriore leggermene più corta rispetto alle altre, e si piegava con uno strano angolo verso l'interno. I suoi occhi bianchi e ciechi gli davano un'aria vagamente spettrale, come se fosse la versione canina e priva di ali di un Thestral, anche se, dovevo ammettere, faceva un po' di tenerezza così sperduto e spaventato in mezzo al salotto di Grimmauld Place.  
Alhena venne a sedersi sul divano accanto a me, e dopo un attimo di esitazione Marmellata, annusando all'impazzata, la seguì lentamente, con la sua andatura un po' vacillante data dalla zampina corta e storta.  
“Non credo di aver mai visto un cane più brutto” dichiarai io, strappando un'altra risata a Bill e guadagnandomi un'occhiataccia di Alhena, che si chinò a sollevare il cucciolo fra le braccia, posandoselo con fare risoluto sulle ginocchia. Mentre lei gli grattava affettuosamente la pelle dietro le orecchie, l'animale parve finalmente calmarsi, smettendo di tremare. Io avvicinai lentamente una mano a quel muso spelacchiato e un po' schiacciato, lasciandomi annusare con diffidenza dal cucciolo, che rivolgeva in giro il suo sguardo cieco. Dopo un attimo, parve decidere che il mio odore gli piaceva, perché la sua linguetta calda e umida comparve a lambirmi la punta delle dita.  
“Ora capisco perché nessuno se l'è voluto prendere” aggiunsi, prendendo ad accarezzarlo lentamente. Alhena stava per ribattere qualcosa di piccato, quando intervenne Remus, con la sua inflessione più pacata, dove solo un orecchio attento avrebbe colto la vena ironica:  
“Lascialo perdere, ha solo paura che un cucciolo più giovane e patetico di lui possa assorbire tutte le tue attenzioni.”  
A quel punto, Alhena scoppiò a ridere, spaventando Marmellata, che prese a guaire piano. Io scossi la testa, e mi limitai a tornare ad accarezzare quel mucchietto di ossa e pelo, che sembrava terrorizzato dalla sua nuova sistemazione.  
Quando Molly Weasley ci chiamò dalla soglia della cucina, lanciò al cagnolino uno sguardo a metà fra il disgustato e l'esasperato, ma non fece commenti. L'animale, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si affrettò a seguire Alhena, senza lasciare che si allontanasse da lui per più di un paio di passi: non sembrava granché ansioso di esplorare la sua nuova casa da solo.  
  
Cenammo con relativa tranquillità, ascoltando le lamentele di Molly sulle assurdità che il Profeta si ostinava a pubblicare. Io in realtà la stavo ascoltando in maniera molto distratta, ma ero contento che per una volta ci fosse qualche voce nuova a risuonare in quella cucina, distogliendoci dai nostri pensieri ossessivi.  
Quando finimmo di cenare, Molly rimase in cucina, rifiutando categoricamente l'aiuto chiunque per finire di ripulire, e così io, Remus, Bill e Alhena ci ritrovammo in salotto.  
Remus sembrava avere esaurito la sua scorta di chiacchiere, e se ne stava seduto imbronciato accanto a me, guardando con aria cupa le fiamme del camino. Bill e Alhena dividevano lo stesso divano, e chiacchieravano fitto fitto tra di loro, le teste chine e vicine, mentre Marmellata sonnecchiava pigramente fra i piedi di Alhena.  
Io ero inquieto: da un lato, ero contento di vedere finalmente qualche volto nuovo, ma dall'altro lato ero stanco e nervoso, e avrei semplicemente voluto chiudermi la porta della mia camera alle spalle e affondare il viso nel cuscino. Ero quasi arrivato a convincermi ad alzarmi in silenzio e andarmene dal quel salotto che mi sembrava sempre più cupo e opprimente, ma qualcosa mi trattenne: era ancora troppo presto per andare a dormire senza suscitare qualche domanda, e se non avessi dato una qualche giustificazione sicuramente Alhena si sarebbe preoccupata e sarebbe salita a cercarmi per capire che cosa avessi, e non mi andava di rovinarle una delle poche serate che trascorreva in compagnia di Bill.  
Forse avrei dovuto cercare di far emergere Remus da quella specie di torpore in cui era precipitato - era evidente dalla linea sottile e pallida delle sue labbra che non stava facendo altro che tormentarsi - ma tutto quello che riuscii a fare fu restare immobile ad osservare il modo in cui Alhena parlava con Bill: le sue erano parole concitate, animate da un qualche entusiasmo che ultimamente non le vedevo quasi mai sul viso, e mentre parlava gesticolava ampiamente con le mani. Sembrava del tutto assorbita dalla conversazione, e per un attimo mi chiesi se tutta quella concentrazione e partecipazione fosse dovuta all'argomento della conversazione, o se fosse merito di Bill. Per un solo istante, la mia mente prese a vagare su una china che sapevo essere pericolosa: non avrei fatto altro che instillarmi dubbi sciocchi e inutili, e mi sarei ritrovato a fare riflessioni che non avrebbero fatto altro che aumentare il mio malessere, ma non riuscii comunque a trattenermi. Mi chiesi se, quando era con me, Alhena apparisse mai così. Così concentrata, così immersa nella conversazione e così... così _viva_. Avevo la sgradevole sensazione che passare tanto tempo con me non le stesse facendo bene. Era silenziosa, spesso era malinconica, e nonostante qualche volta - soprattutto nel cuore della notte - si lasciasse andare a lunghi monologhi in cui sembrava voler espellere tutti i pensieri che le offuscavano la mente, non parlavamo molto. Passavamo insieme molto tempo, e sicuramente, rispetto ai primi periodi della nostra convivenza, parlavamo molto e con una grande sincerità, ma in confronto a tutte le ore che passavamo semplicemente distesi da qualche parte a respirare piano, sembrava che non parlassimo affatto. Certo, erano spesso silenzi gravidi di significato, erano i silenzi in cui ci rifugiavamo per trovare un po' di conforto, e per me anche solo sentire il suo respiro a pochi centimetri dal mio faceva una grossa differenza rispetto a tutto il tempo che passavo da solo nella mia stanza o in compagnia di Fierobecco, ma non potevo evitare di chiedermi se Alhena non sarebbe stata più felice con accanto una persona diversa. Qualcuno che potesse starle vicino e consolarla nei suoi momenti cupi, ma anche qualcuno di vitale, energico, qualcuno in grado di scuoterla dal torpore in cui precipitava ogni tanto per ridarle l'entusiasmo che ora le faceva brillare gli occhi. Io invece non facevo altro che gettarle addosso tutti i miei tormenti e le mie frustrazioni, distruggendo anche i pochi momenti sereni che avrebbe potuto vivere.  
Sospirai, cercando di non attirare troppo l'attenzione su di me, e soffocai l'impellente desiderio di un bel bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario o di qualsiasi altra cosa Mundungus potesse aver lasciato in dispensa.  
  
Improvvisamente, fui distolto dai miei cupi pensieri dall'abbaiare insistente di Marmellata: il cane infatti si era svegliato di scatto, e se ne stava con il pelo ritto ad abbaiare minacciosamente verso un punto imprecisato al centro del salotto.  
“Ma sei impazzito? Stà buono!”  
Alhena cercò di tranquillizzare il cucciolo, che però la ignorò completamente, continuando ad abbaiare, nervoso. Molly apparve sulla soglia della cucina giusto in tempo per vedere un lampo di luce dorata accendersi al centro del salotto, facendo materializzare una lunga piuma scarlatta, che svolazzò con grazia fino a posarsi sulla moquette lisa con un leggero fruscio. Per un attimo, restammo tutti immobili, in silenzio - anche Marmellata aveva finalmente smesso di abbaiare - poi Remus e Bill si mossero in contemporanea verso quella piuma di fenice. Remus l'afferrò per primo, e la rigirò fra le mani, come se cercasse di scorgervi qualche altro messaggio: quello era un segnale di Silente, un segnale che serviva ad indire una riunione improvvisa e fuori pogramma dell'Ordine della Fenice.  
Ci fissammo tutti con gli occhi spalancati, non osando pronunciare ad alta voce la domanda che si leggeva sulle pieghe corrucciate della fronte di chiunque: che cosa poteva essere successo, questa volta?  
Alla fine, quella sorta di incantesimo paralizzante che era calato su di noi si interruppe quando Molly bisbigliò, portandosi le mani alla bocca:  
“Arthur!”  
Molly era pallida come un fantasma, e per un attimo temetti che stesse per sentirsi male: Bill però le fu accanto in un attimo, esclamando, deciso:  
“Stai tranquilla, mamma, sono sicuro che papà sta bene. Dovrebbe finire tra una decina di minuti il turno di guardia, vedrai che sarà qui prima ancora di Silente.”  
In quel momento, ricordai che Arthur era di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri, e mi resi conto che l'ultima volta che Molly aveva ricevuto un messaggio da Silente doveva essere stato quando suo marito aveva rischiato di morire in quei corridoi. Vidi Bill e Alhena scambiarsi una lunga occhiata significativa, poi Bill riaccompagnò sua madre in cucina, mormorando qualcosa a proposito del tè che sarebbe stato meglio preparare, dato che con ogni probabilità presto gran parte dell'Ordine sarebbe arrivato.  
Ben presto Alhena fu accanto a me, sfiorandomi piano un braccio e guardandomi preoccupata. Non avevamo bisogno di domandarci ad alta voce quello che stavamo pensando: in tutti quei mesi, Silente non aveva mai utilizzato quel metodo per comunicare, perché non c'era mai stato bisogno di convocare una riunione con tanta urgenza.  
  
Alhena aveva intrecciato delicatamente le sue dita alle mie, e mi aveva sospinta a seguirla in cucina, dove si stava lentamente formando una piccola folla dall'espressione preoccupata e tirata. La prima ad arrivare era stata Hestia Jones, seguita dopo qualche minuto da un Mundungus che aveva tutta l'aria di aver bevuto qualche bicchiere di troppo, evidentemente convinto che avrebbe potuto godersi una serata in tutta tranquillità. Presto arrivarono anche Malocchio e Tonks: speravamo che loro sapessero qualcosa, avendo contatti con il Dipartimento Auror, ma la loro espressione tesa e confusa spense ogni nostra speranza. Tonks, pur di sedersi dalla parte opposta del tavolo rispetto a Remus, si accomodò accanto a Mundungus, borbottando che poco prima che smontasse dal turno Caramell aveva fatto irruzione nel Quartier Generale, reclamando la presenza di Kingsley. Non sapevo che cosa pensare: fino ad ora Kingsley era sempre riuscito a mantenere la fiducia dei suoi superiori e di Caramell, ma quella convocazione poteva significare o che la sua copertura era saltata, oppure che era successo qualcosa di veramente grave, e che Caramell aveva bisogno dell'intervento di un Auror esperto in grado di mantenere un certo grado di discrezione.  
Con grande sollievo di Molly Weasley, ben presto anche Arthur e Fleur Delacour tornarono dall'Ufficio Misteri, confusi ma in ottima salute.  
La cucina ormai brulicava di voci e di domande sussurrate, ma nessuno sembrava avere una risposta. Di Silente, nemmeno l'ombra: non aveva mandato altri messaggi, ci aveva semplicemente lasciati soli a chiederci che cosa diamine fosse successo.  
Quando ormai la tensione sembrava essere sul punto di esplodere, sentimmo altri passi lungo il corridoio che portava alla cucina, e finalmente Silente fece il suo ingresso nella stanza affollata. Fu un po' come essere tornati adolescenti, durante il banchetto di inizio anno: non appena la figura slanciata di Silente aveva preso ad incedere verso il tavolo, senza che l'uomo avesse anche il minimo bisogno di fare un cenno tutti ci acquietammo, in attesa di udire il suo discorso.  
L'uomo, che sembrava stranamente più spettinato e in disordine del solito, si limitò a sorridere e fare un gesto pacato con la mano, prima di dire:  
“Sono contento di vedervi tutti qui. Spero di non avervi preoccupati con il mio richiamo, perché non è successo nulla di troppo allarmante. Solo, credevo fosse giusto avvertirvi di persona.”  
Fece scorrere il suo sguardo limpido su tutti i presenti, ed ebbi la curiosa e spiacevole sensazione che i suoi occhi indugiassero un po' più a lungo su di me e su Remus. Gettai un'occhiata rapida al mio amico, ma lui sembrava non essersi accorto di nulla, perché continuava a guardare Silente con espressione di paziente attesa.  
Silente, come era sua abitudine, fece comparire una vecchia poltrona dalla stoffa fiorata e dall'aria assai più comoda delle vecchie sedie della cucina, e vi si accomodò con un sospiro soddisfatto.  
Alhena, accanto a me, fissava il vecchio preside con le braccia serrate al petto, come se si stesse preparando a ricevere un duro colpo, e mi resi conto che quello era l'atteggiamento che pervadeva ognuno di noi: da quando quella maledetta piuma di fenice aveva fatto la sua comparsa nel nostro salotto, ci eravamo preparati ad ascoltare il peggio.  
“Albus... Albus, che cosa è successo?”  
La voce di Hestia Jones era leggermente esitante, come se la strega non sapesse decidere se voleva davvero ascoltare le parole del preside oppure no.  
Il preside si limitò a sorridere, lisciando qualche piega sulla sua lunga veste ricamata, per poi allungare la mano verso una delle tazze di tè che Molly aveva posato al centro del tavolo. Dopo aver sorbito una lunga sorsata, finalmente parlò:  
“Come vi ho detto, non si tratta di nulla di grave. Semplicemente, temo che fino a quando il Ministero interferirà con gli affari interni di Hogwarts, io dovrò stare lontano dalla scuola.”  
Un mormorio sorpreso percorse il tavolo, ed io mi ritrovai a scambiare uno sguardo preoccupato con Remus: era ovvio che il Ministero stesse cercando di interferire fra Hogwarts e Silente, ma c'era una bella differenza fra lo spedire quella megera della Umbridge a mettere il naso in ogni questione e allontanare Silente.  
“Che cosa vuol dire che dovrà stare lontano dalla scuola?” abbaiò indignata Tonks, facendo sobbalzare Mundungus, che si rovesciò addosso buona parte del suo tè. Silente si limitò a sorridere, e disse:  
“Credo di non essere più una persona gradita alla scuola.” Silente alzò il suo penetrante sguardo su di me, e con quella che avrei giurato fosse una strizzatina d'occhio, aggiunse:  
“A dire il vero, credo di condividere la stessa condizione giuridica del nostro gentile ospite, dal momento che mi sono appena sottratto al mio arresto.”  
Dopo un istante di silenzio attonito, la cucina fu invasa da un vociare sconnesso e disordinato: tutti cercavano di fare domande, ribadendo quanto una cosa del genere fosse insensata e completamente assurda, fino a quando il roco abbaiare di Malocchio sovrastò quello degli altri:  
“Quell'idiota di Caramell ha perso del tutto il lume della ragione, vero?”  
Silente annuì con un'espressione mesta, prima di alzare pacatamente una mano, riducendo di nuovo al silenzio tutta la cucina. Io non riuscivo a credere alle mie orecchie: non potevano davvero aver cercato di arrestare Silente, Caramell doveva sapere che era una follia.  
“Albus, ma perché mai dovrebbero volerti arrestare?”  
Lo squittio preoccupato di Molly sembrò convincere il preside a spiegarsi, una buona volta, perché, dopo l'ennesimo sorso di tè, finalmente l'uomo iniziò a raccontare:  
“Perché Caramell ha in mano delle prove schiaccianti che dimostrano come io abbia cercato di sobillare degli studenti per crearmi un esercito personale al solo scopo di rovesciare il Ministero.”  
Avevo sempre sospettato che, nella sua genialità, Silente avesse qualche rotella fuori posto, ma ora ne avevo la certezza assoluta.  
“Ma è una follia! Chi potrebbe mai credere ad una cosa del genere?”  
Silente sorrise gentile a Bill, prima di rispondere:  
“Ma chiunque, dal momento che Caramell ha anche avuto una mia piena e spontanea confessione.”  
Il tavolo esplose di nuovo in proteste e commenti aspri, senza che il preside avesse modo di spiegarsi ulteriormente. Quando stavo per sbottare e intimare agli altri di fare silenzio, il mio sguardo cadde sulla soglia della cucina, e ammutolii: nella confusione del momento non dovevamo averli sentiti arrivare, ma Severus Piton e Minerva McGrannitt stavano osservando con aria preoccupata la baraonda che stavamo facendo. Seguendo il mio sguardo, Silente si voltò verso di loro, e fece cenno ai due professori di avvicinarsi.  
Quando finalmente il volume del nostro vociare si fece sostenibile, la voce strascicata di Piton sovrastò quella degli altri, mentre chiedeva:  
“Minerva mi ha informato di quello che è appena successo nel tuo ufficio. E' vero, Albus? Davvero hai permesso a Potter di compromettere fino a questo punto la tua posizione?”  
Sentendo il disgusto nella voce di Piton mentre pronunciava il nome di Harry, fui pervaso da un fremito di rabbia. Sarei probabilmente balzato in piedi, se la mano di Alhena, fulminea, non fosse saettata a stringere con forza il mio braccio. La scostai bruscamente, ma rimasi al mio posto, ricacciando in gola le parole velenose che avrei voluto gettare su Piton. Non era il momento di fare scenate, non prima di scoprire che cosa centrasse Harry con tutta questa storia.  
“Non ho permesso a Harry proprio niente, Severus. Converrai con me che un adolescente non avrebbe potuto fare molto per impedirmi di perseguire fino in fondo le mie decisioni.”  
La professoressa McGrannitt sospirò, evocando a sua volta un pouf di velluto giallo limone, e lasciandovisi cadere massaggiandosi la fronte. Piton, invece, rimase in piedi, pallido e irato.  
“Non avresti avuto alcun bisogno di prendere questa decisione, se lui non si fosse comportato da...da...”  
“Harry è stato molto coraggioso, e di certo non era solo in questa impresa” tagliò corto Silente, sollevando Piton dallo sforzo di trovare un epiteto abbastanza eloquente per definire Harry. “Non permetterò che i miei studenti vengano puniti per aver cercato di reagire nel modo più intelligente e costruttivo possibile ad una politica distruttiva, Severus, e sappiamo tutti quanto sia importante che Harry resti al sicuro ad Hogwarts.”  
Piton parve voler aggiungere qualcos'altro, ma uno sguardo eloquente di Silente lo convinse a tacere. Remus, con i pugni contratti e un'espressione che indicava chiaramente quanta fatica stesse facendo per mantenere un'apparenza calma e tranquilla, domando:  
“Qualcuno vuole essere così gentile da spiegare anche a noi che cosa è successo? Che cosa c'entra Harry con questa storia? Sta bene?”  
Gli rivolsi un'occhiata colma di gratitudine per aver domandato, con fare più pacato di quanto avrei mai potuto fare io, quello che mi bruciava in fondo alla gola. Silente allora sorrise, annuendo:  
“Harry sta bene, Remus, non ti preoccupare”, poi, rivolendosi a tutti i membri dell'Ordine, iniziò a spiegare:  
“Come forse saprete, quest'anno ad Hogwarts le cose sono un po' cambiate: il Ministero, attraverso la voce di Dolores Umbridge, sta cercando di interferire e controllare le informazioni che giungono agli studenti, ponendo anche diverse nuove regole a mio modesto parere del tutto fuori luogo. Tra queste restrizioni, c'è anche il divieto per gli studenti di incontrarsi in associazioni o gruppi di studio di qualsiasi sorta senza uno speciale permesso.”  
Silente fece una pausa, durante la quale fu ripagato da sguardi corrucciati e confusi. Io avrei voluto solo urlargli di spicciarsi ed arrivare presto al punto cruciale del suo racconto, ma riuscii a trattenermi. Alhena, di fianco a me, scambiò un lungo sguardo d'intesa con Bill, prima di tornare a fissare gli occhi sul viso del preside.  
“A quanto pare” riprese Silente “alcuni studenti hanno deciso di aggirare questo decreto, incontrandosi per studiare in maniera pratica Difesa Contro le Arti Oscure, scegliendo come loro leader Harry Potter.”  
A queste parole, un forte calore risalì dal nodo che avevo nello stomaco a scaldarmi il petto. Non ero sicuro che si trattasse di una sensazione del tutto spiacevole.  
“Purtroppo una di queste studentesse non ha mantenuto il riserbo che sarebbe stato necessario, e così Dolores Umbridge ha colto Harry in flagrante. Sperando che sarebbe stata l'occasione buona per espellere finalmente Harry, lei ha pensato bene di richiedere anche l'intervento del Ministro e di due Auror - per nostra fortuna Caramell si fida ancora ciecamente di Kingsley.”  
Dovetti respirare a lungo per cercare di calmarmi: quegli uomini erano pazzi. Non si era mai visto l'intervento di due Auror e addirittura del _Ministro della Magia_ per decretare l'espulsione di uno studente - di uno studente che aveva infranto solo una stupida regola!  
A giudicare dal pallore sul viso di Remus, dedussi che anche lui stava pensando alla stessa cosa.  
“Per una fortunata coincidenza” proseguì Silente “questi studenti hanno deciso di ribattezzarsi con l'ambiguo nome di _Esercito di Silente_. Questo mi ha permesso di assumermi ogni responsabilità, assicurando al Ministro che Harry è stato solo una pedina nelle mie mani. La permanenza di Harry ad Hogwarts è assicurata, ma, ahimé, temo che la mia libertà ora sia, come dire, fuori legge.”  
Per l'ennesima volta, la cucina di Grimmauld Place piombò nel caos. Molly Weasley parlava tra sé e sé, come impazzita, ribadendo che era certa che i suoi figli centrassero qualcosa, e che se - no, non se, _quando_ \- avesse scoperto che i ragazzi avevano permesso anche a Ginny di unirsi a quella follia, sarebbero finiti in punizione a vita. Bill e Arthur cercavano di calmarla, senza però riuscire a nascondere un sorrisetto soddisfatto. La maggior parte degli altri membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, invece, stavano assillando di domande Silente, chiedendo che cosa sarebbe successo ora, dove sarebbe andato, e che cosa ne sarebbe stato di Hogwarts e dell'Ordine della Fenice. Silente non faceva altro che rassicurare gli animi, asserendo che Hogwarts sarebbe stata in ottime mani - ero pronto a giurare che a queste parole le gote della professoressa McGrannitt si fossero tinte di un leggero rossore orgoglioso - e affermò che avrebbe sfruttato l'improvviso ammontare di tempo libero per fare qualche cosa di utile, ma ovviamente si rifiutò di spiegare a che cosa si stesse riferendo.  
In tutto questo, io riuscivo solo a pensare che il Ministro della Magia non aveva esitato un secondo a richiedere l'intervento di membri di un corpo armato per l'espulsione di un quindicenne. Non mi importava di molto altro, Silente era sempre stato un ottimo burattinaio per l'Ordine della Fenice quando stava ad Hogwarts, e avrebbe continuato ad esserlo anche ovunque avesse deciso di andare. Era abbastanza grande e potente da cavarsela da solo, lui.  
L'insistente vociare, insieme alle temperature piuttosto soffocanti che tutta quella concentrazione di persone stava creando, cominciava a darmi alla testa: facevo fatica a tenere il filo di tutte quelle conversazioni che si sovrapponevano e intrecciavano, e tutto quello che avrei voluto fare era mettermi ad urlare per far tacere quegli stupidi starnazzi.  
Presto però avvertii il sibilo mellifluo di Piton parlottare con la professoressa McGrannitt:  
“Come se l'ego di Potter non fosse già abbastanza grande, ora il ragazzo potrà anche vantarsi di essere più importante di Silente, costretto a lasciare Hogwarts solo perché lui non paghi le conseguenze delle sue azioni a dir poco sconsiderate.”  
Prima che professoressa potesse replicare, io non riuscii a trattenermi, ed esclamai:  
“Sta' zitto, Piton. Almeno in casa mia, abbi la decenza di non insultare il mio figlioccio.”  
Piton rivolse verso di me i suoi occhietti scuri, ridotti a due fessure grondanti odio:  
“Ti ostini a non voler vedere la verità, Black? O credi davvero che sia giusto allontanare Silente da Hogwarts solo per salvare il prezioso collo di quello scellerato di Potter? Credi che lui si renderà conto di che cosa significa per la scuola perdere la protezione del preside, o continuerà a pensare di poter fare quello che vuole, perché non ci sono mai conseguenze per le sue santissime azioni?”  
Questa volta la McGrannitt, con uno scatto rapido, esclamò, asciutta:  
“Oh, andiamo, Severus! Tu non eri in quell'ufficio, ti assicuro che Potter ha capito benissimo la gravità della situazione, e non era per niente disposto a lasciare che Albus si assumesse ogni colpa per mantenerlo al sicuro.”  
Il viso di Piton si imporporò appena, prima di tornare impassibile come suo solito.  
“Lo spero bene. Una briciola di umiltà ogni tanto non può che fare bene al suo ego.”  
Sapevo che avrei dovuto lasciare perdere, era solo _Mocciosus_ , che non aveva cose più importanti a cui pensare che riversare il suo odio su persone che non lo meritavano, ma sembrava che la mia razionalità si fosse spenta.  
“Non un'altra parola su Harry, Piton, o ti giuro che...”  
“Mi stai minacciando? Di nuovo?” sibilò Piton, con una mezza risata. Alhena aveva ripreso a stringermi con forza il braccio, sussurrandomi qualcosa che nemmeno ascoltai.  
“Volete ripetere quella scenetta patetica di Natale? Volete di nuovo tentare inutilmente di schiantarmi, o sono le solite parole al vento?”  
Con uno strattone violento, mi liberai dalla stretta di Alhena, balzando in piedi. Per un attimo solo, credetti che non mi sarei controllato, e avrei davvero estratto la bacchetta, abbandonandomi ad uno spettacolo pietoso davanti a tutto l'Ordine della Fenice. Vedendo il ghigno soddisfatto sul viso di Piton, però, recuperai la lucidità necessaria ad abbandonare a passi rapidi la stanza.  
Che andassero tutti al diavolo, tanto non avrei mai potuto fare niente, per l'Ordine. La mia presenza non era necessaria.  
  
Sedevo sulla poltrona in pelle di drago che dava le spalle alla porta della cucina, la testa affondata fra le mani. Mi sentivo un idiota, per l'ennesima volta avevo lasciato che Piton giocasse con i miei punti deboli, e mi provocasse fino a farmi mettere in ridicolo. Non avevo nemmeno idea di chi avesse assistito al nostro scambio di battute, ma certo io non mi ero preoccupato di tenere un tono di voce basso.  
Dalla cucina mi giungeva il vociare ovattato della riunione che proseguiva, ma io non avevo la minima voglia di tornarci.  
Stavo per alzarmi, deciso a raggiungere la mia stanza, quando sentii dei passi arrestarsi sulla soglia del salotto: Alhena mi fissava con sguardo indagatore, le braccia incrociate sul petto.  
“Se sei venuta a dirmi di smetterla di fare l'idiota, puoi anche risparmiartelo. Non sono dell'umore.”  
Con pochi rapidi passi, Alhena fu accanto a me, sibilando:  
“Ero venuta a vedere come stessi, ma se preferisci iniziare a fare l'idiota, non ho intenzione di fermarti.”  
io distolsi lo sguardo, continuando a reggermi il capo fra le mani, fino a quando non la sentii strizzarsi sulla poltrona accanto a me, sedendo sul bracciolo e infilando i piedi scalzi sotto la mia coscia destra. Quando le gettai un'occhiata esasperata, lei si limitò a sollevare un sopracciglio, prima di aggiungere:  
“Sono piuttosto nervosa anche io, sai.?Se hai intenzione di litigare, basta chiedere. Preferisco che tu poi tu mi chieda scusa come ieri sera, piuttosto che immaginarti in quella situazione insieme a Piton.”  
Ripensando fugacemente alle carezze languide che ci eravamo scambiati dopo l'ennesima litigata scatenata da me, non riuscii a fare a meno di lanciarle un mezzo sorriso esasperato.  
“Ci tieni tanto a farmi venire gli incubi, eh?”  
Lei annuì, stavolta sorridendomi dolcemente.  
“Tantissimo” bisbigliò, chinandosi in avanti e appoggiandomi pigramente la fronte nell'incavo della spalla. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, le circondai la vita con un braccio, stringendola a me. In qualche modo, era riuscita a spezzare la tensione che mi stava bruciando la bocca dello stomaco.  
Non avevo voglia di tornare in quella cucina affollata e rumorosa, così rimasi immobile, sentendo Alhena respirare piano accanto a me. Lei doveva essere decisamente scomoda in quella posizione, ma sembrava non farci troppo caso. Dopo un po', mormorai:  
“Mi sa che dobbiamo tornare di là, vero?”  
Lei si raddrizzò appena, fissandomi addosso il suo sguardo serio:  
“Non credo. Stanno solo ripetendo le solite cose. Remus ti farà un riassunto, se diranno qualcosa che dovresti sapere.”  
Le sorrisi appena, chiedendomi se comunque la cosa migliore non sarebbe stata alzarmi in piedi e tornare di là. Alhena però non fece altro che intrecciare le sue dita alle mie, continuando a fissarmi con quello sguardo serio e stranamente intenso. Sentivo i suoi occhi vagare sul mio viso, e quando alla fine le chiesi che cosa avesse, lei arrossì appena e scosse la testa, distogliendo lo sguardo e stringendomi ancora più forte le dita. Tornò ad affondare il viso contro il mio petto, e mormorò:  
“Non so se te l'ho mai detto, ma nonostante tutto sono felice di essere qui. Qui con te, dico.”  
Io la strinsi a me, baciandole piano i capelli, e sussurrai che anche io ero felice di essere lì con lei. Avrei voluto forse dire di più, ma quel macigno che mi si era posato nel petto da quando Piton aveva nominato Harry non si era ancora del tutto sollevato. Mi resi però conto che le mie parole erano sincere, e sperai che la mia sincerità arrivasse anche a lei.  
  
Restammo abbracciati su quella poltrona ad ascoltare il vociare sommesso proveniente della cucina per una decina di minuti, senza aver bisogno di dirci nient'altro, fino a quando udimmo dei passi avvicinarsi. Alhena sollevò appena il capo, gettandosi uno sguardo alle spalle, e quando vide chi si stava avvicinando, balzò in piedi, come se la poltrona che stavamo dividendo fosse diventata improvvisamente incandescente, il viso e il collo di una bella tinta porpora.  
La professoressa McGrannitt avanzava con passo rapido nel salotto, risistemandosi i suoi occhiali squadrati sulla cima del naso. Quando la vidi, mi alzai in piedi anche io, senza riuscire a trattenere un mezzo sorriso davanti alla reazione imbarazzata di Alhena.  
Nonostante anche lei facesse parte dell'Ordine della Fenice, la professoressa aveva partecipato ad una sola riunione, mesi prima, sempre troppo presa ad occuparsi della scuola quando Silente la lasciava per unirsi a noi. Quella era stata una delle prime riunioni, una serata caotica e lunghissima, estremamente affollata, e lei dovette andarsene prima che avessimo il tempo di parlare.  
Nella luce fioca del camino e delle lampade di Grimmauld Place, dovetti riconoscere che la donna che avevo davanti era invecchiata rispetto al ricordo che serbavo della professoressa: c'erano più rughe sul viso austero della donna, e gli occhi erano sottolineati da alcuni cerchi scuri che non ricordavo. La luce vivace e attenta del suo sguardo, però, era sempre la stessa.  
La donna mi osservò a lungo, con attenzione, prima di stringere le labbra in quella linea sottile che tante volte mi aveva fatto temere di aver davvero passato il limite, ma quando parlò, la sua voce era venata di emozione:  
“E' bello rivederti, Black. Volevo dirtelo.”  
Il viso della donna si aprì in un sorriso sincero, e per un attimo mi parve di scorgere uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi.  
“E' bello rivederla, professoressa.”  
Ed era la verità: ero contento di rivedere la donna che ci aveva spaventati e tormentati per sette anni, quella che ci infliggeva le punizioni più severe senza preoccuparsi di punire la sua stessa Casa, ma anche la donna che, alla fine lo avevamo capito, aveva vegliato su di noi studenti con un'attenzione e una partecipazioni che pochi altri professori avrebbero avuto.  
“Temo di dover tornare a Hogwarts, non è prudente sparire troppo a lungo proprio ora che la Umbridge sarà furiosa per essersi fatta scappare Albus da sotto il naso.”  
Io annuii: non credevo che alla scuola sarebbe successo niente, in quelle ore, ma in ogni caso pensare ad Hogwarts e sapere che né Silente né la McGrannitt erano presenti era un'idea vagamente disturbante.  
“Ah, Black, forse non lo dovrei dire così apertamente, ma sono contenta che Harry Potter sia un mio studente. Da quando è arrivato a Hogwarts, non sappiamo più che cosa significhi la parola tranquillità, ma è un ragazzo tanto coraggioso, ed è buono. Spero non ti dispiaccia se condivido un po' del tuo orgoglio nei suoi confronti.”  
Io non riuscii a trattenermi, e regalai alla professoressa un ampio sorriso.  
“Grazie, professoressa. Non sa quanto io sia contento di sapere che c'è una persona come lei a tenerlo d'occhio.”  
La donna annuì, senza nascondere un nuovo sorriso. Se qualcuno avesse detto al Sirius Black diciassettenne che un giorno avrebbe passato una serata scambiando convenevoli con la professoressa McGrannitt nel salotto dei suoi genitori, quello probabilmente avrebbe avuto una crisi di nervi.  
Con un sospiro, la donna mi gettò un'ultima occhiata, e disse:  
“Tra le altre cose, temo di essere stata un po' troppo severa con te: ripensandoci, forse un Eccezionale al M.A.G.O. di Trasfigurazione te lo saresti meritato. Non sono molti i maghi in grado di padroneggiare in così giovane età una cosa come la trasfigurazione in Animagi.”  
Questa volta, il sorriso che rivolsi alla professoressa era un ghigno fiero e compiaciuto.  
“Credo di avere avuto la migliore insegnate che potessi desiderare, anche se ho cercato di metterle i bastoni tra le ruote in tutti i modi possibili.”  
La donna annuì, riprendendo il suo cipiglio fiero e autoritario. Appellò il suo lungo mantello scuro, e mentre lo allacciava con attenzione, rivolse uno sguardo acuto anche ad Alhena, che per tutto il nostro scambio di battute se ne era rimasta un po' in disparte.  
“Signorina Macnair, mi fa piacere rivedere anche te. Ho saputo che sei cresciuta molto da quando ti sei diplomata.”  
Alhena mormorò qualche parola di saluto, facendosi avanti con aria imbarazzata.  
“Il professor Vitious sostiene che da quando tu e la signorina O'Malley avete lasciato la scuola, la Sala Comune di Corvonero sia diventata incredibilmente silenziosa. Credo che si annoi un po'” aggiunse sottovoce, lanciando ad Alhena uno sguardo pieno di ironia.  
Alhena sorrise, e si limitò a rispondere:  
“Immagino che i miei giovani compagni di Casa non vogliano rubare i riflettori a voi Grifondoro. Anche senza Harry Potter, scommetto che i quattro Weasley che avete adesso sarebbero sufficienti a tenere impegnato tutto il corpo insegnanti.”  
La McGrannitt annuì, pensierosa, e lisciò le ultime pieghe del mantello.  
“Direi di sì. A proposito, è meglio che vada, prima che i gemelli Weasley inventino qualche pasticcino in grado di far esplodere tutta la Torre di Grifondoro.”  
La donna strinse brevemente la mano di Alhena, poi strinse la mia, fissandomi a lungo e sorridendo appena.  
Quando ebbe quasi raggiunto la porta che conduceva al corridoio d'ingresso, la donna si fermò un'ultima volta, e fece ondeggiare il suo sguardo tra me e Alhena.  
“E comunque, rilassati, per favore, Alhena. Non sono più una tua insegnante, non ho alcuna intenzione di toglierti punti solo perché decidi di saltare una riunione per passare del tempo in compagnia di un gentiluomo.”  
Io non riuscii a trattenere una risata, vedendo il viso di Alhena tornare dello stesso color porpora di poco prima. Quando la porta si fu richiusa alle spalle della professoressa, Alhena mi gettò un'occhiata esasperata, colpendomi giocosamente una spalla:  
“Smettila di ridere! Sei solo un ruffiano, ecco cosa sei, altro che gentiluomo! Si può sapere che cosa hai fatto a quella povera donna? Si è trattenuta a stento dall'abbracciarti! La professoressa McGrannitt, capisci? La McGrannitt che abbraccia qualcuno!”  
Io risi di nuovo, stringendola a me, e, improvvisamente più leggero, le sussurrai:  
“L'ho sempre saputo di essere il suo preferito. E sì, fossi in te, sarei gelosissima. Non posso resistere alle sue occhiatacce.”  
  
 _Note:_  
Se avete resistito fino alla fine di questo capitolo infinito, vi meritate pure voi una fetta di torta di Molly Weasley.  
Dunque, avrei voluto approfondire meglio la questione di cosa provi un animagus mentre è nella sua versione animale, ma temo che la scena in cui avrei voluto farlo non la scriverò mai (ogni volta che mi rendo conto che una scena che avevo in mente da tempo non ha più senso nell'economia della storia mi sento un po' male), quindi vi beccate questo riassunto un po' zoppicante.  
Più ci penso, più l'idea di Silente che se ne va diretto a Grimmauld Place a spiegare quanto successo mi sembra una scemenza, ma non ho la forza per riscrivere tutto.  
Quanto alla professoressa McGrannitt, non ho idea di quanto fosse coninvolta nell'Ordine. Harry non la vede mai a Grimmauld Place durante l'estate, nonostante ci veda spesso Piton, quindi forse non ha molto senso inserirla qui. E immagino che, in ogni caso, non avrebbe aspettato così tanto a parlare con Sirius. Però mi piaceva l'idea di farli interagire, e così ho deformato un po' le cose. Così, perché tirare le fila della storia che sta inevitabilmente arrivando alla fine mi sta mettendo un'ansia tremenda, e devo ricordarmi che deve esserci prima di tutto spazio per la leggerezza e il divertimento, quando scrivo.  
Cielo, capitolo lunghissimo più note infinite sono una sorta di suicidio, scusatemi. 


	34. Ashes

_ Capitolo 34  
 **Ashes** _

  
I giorni seguenti all'inaspettata visita di Silente trascorsero venati di una frenesia piuttosto amara: il Profeta aveva riferito a modo suo quanto accaduto a Hogwarts, facendo passare il Preside per un vecchio pazzo e pericoloso che aveva cercato di corrompere le menti dei giovani studenti. Secondo quanto riportato dai giornali, il Ministero aveva cercato di coprire la sua inefficienza nel catturare l’uomo asserendo che gli Auror avevano scelto volontariamente di non opporre una resistenza violenta alla fuga di Silente solo per non turbare gli animi degli studenti inevitabilmente presenti a scuola. Kingsley, insieme a Dawlish, si era beccato una brutta lavata di capo per non essere stato in grado di fare nulla per fermare Silente, ed ora era impegnato in una recita di ammende e orgoglio ferito, per non far capire che in realtà non aveva mai nemmeno _provato_ a fermare il preside. A quanto pareva, la comunità magica era sempre più spaccata: quanti restavano ancora fedeli e ciechi davanti alle promesse di pace del Ministero erano indignati per il comportamento di Silente, e andavano berciando che la nostra comunità doveva proprio essere allo sfascio, se si permetteva ad un uomo tanto pericoloso di rimanere così a lungo in contatto con giovani menti che avrebbero potuto farsi un'idea del tutto sbagliata riguardo a ciò che è giusto e ciò che è sbagliato. Gli altri, invece, quelli che avevano qualche dubbio sulla trasparenza del Ministero, erano altrettanto indignati: per quanto nessuno fosse disposto a credere a cuor leggero che Silente avesse ragione e che Voldemort fosse tornato, era difficile far calare a tal punto l'affetto nei confronti del preside da pensare che la scuola sarebbe stata in ottime mani senza di lui.  
L'Ordine della Fenice, intanto, cercava di continuare a svolgere le sue attività nel modo consueto: pattugliavamo i corridoi dell'Ufficio Misteri, sorvegliavamo quelli che ci parevano essere i bersagli più probabili di un futuro attacco e cercavamo di tenere le orecchie aperte nei confronti di tutti coloro che avrebbero potuto avere dei contatti con Voldemort e con i Mangiamorte evasi, sperando di cogliere qualche parola che ci portasse ad intuire qualcosa sui loro nascondigli. Questi erano stati gli ordini di Silente: continuare ad agire come avevamo sempre fatto, contattarlo solo in caso di estremo bisogno e non preoccuparsi per lui, che sapeva dove andare e che cosa fare. Ovviamente, pretendere che lui osasse dirci qualcosa su quali fossero i suoi piani sarebbe stato troppo.  
Alla fine della riunione, dopo essermi calmato ed essere tornato in cucina, avevo di nuovo cercato di metterlo all'angolo per di chiedergli di Harry, chiedergli quali fossero esattamente i suoi sospetti sul canale che connetteva la sua mente a quella di Voldemort, ma lui si era chiuso dietro le sue frasi ad effetto e piene di fumo. Diceva che non dovevo preoccuparmi, che Harry sarebbe stato bene, che Piton era sicuramente un ottimo maestro e che, se Harry avesse continuato ad impegnarsi per padroneggiare al meglio l'Occlumanzia, tutto sarebbe andato per il meglio. Remus aveva invece cercato di parlare con Piton, per chiedergli come stessero procedendo le lezioni di Harry, ma tutto quello che aveva ottenuto era stato un profondo disprezzo e qualche commento acido sulla totale mancanza di forza di volontà e voglia di applicarsi di Harry. Quando aveva aggiunto che comunque Remus aveva smesso di insegnare ad Hogwarts, dunque non aveva più alcun diritto di interessarsi all'andamento scolastico di un suo ex studente, dato che non rappresentava nient'altro per Harry, Alhena aveva dovuto infilarmi le unghie nel braccio che reggeva la bacchetta per frenarmi dal fare qualche altra sciocchezza. Superandoci, Tonks riuscì a rovesciare il contenuto della sua tazza di tè sull'orlo della veste di Piton, e quando si affrettò a scusarsi e a ripulire il disastro che aveva combinato fece assumere all'intera veste dei riflessi che avevano la stessa tonalità rosa acceso dei suoi capelli. Quando si scusò di nuovo, aveva un sorriso talmente sprezzante in viso che non c'erano dubbi sul fatto che, per una volta, la sua proverbiale goffaggine non avesse giocato alcun ruolo.  
  
Dopo quella serata, io avevo ricominciato a sentirmi sempre più apatico e frustrato: l'idea che Harry fosse stato così vicino ad essere messo in pericolo da quei deficienti che governavano il Ministero, e che io non avessi potuto fare assolutamente nulla, nemmeno scrivergli qualche riga di conforto, mi faceva sentire ancora più inutile del vedere la frenesia che aveva percorso l'Ordine senza poterne prendere parte. I Membri dell'Ordine avevano ricominciato a trascorrere diverso tempo a Grimmauld Place, perché era come se, per quanto all'atto pratico le cose non fossero minimamente cambiate, l'assenza di Silente sembrava aver gettato tutti in uno lieve smarrimento che cercavano di placare trascorrendo molto tempo insieme, a discutere e fare congetture. Se fino a qualche settimana prima avrei accolto con piacere la loro compagnia, ora le cose erano cambiate: quando potevo, preferivo restarmene con Fierobecco - e qualche volta Remus - ignorando il vociare scomposto che riempiva la cucina. Le poche volte in cui Alhena mi convinceva a uscire dalla mia tana, preferivo restare in silenzio, per non rischiare di esplodere con qualche commento acido e fuori luogo, e alla fine, quando potevo finalmente tornarmene nella mia stanza, mi sentivo esausto come se avessi cercato di risalire il Tamigi a nuoto.  
Mi sentivo sempre più nervoso e teso, ero pronto a scattare per ogni minima sciocchezza, e i battibecchi con Alhena sarebbero tornate ad essere all'ordine del giorno, se solo lei non avesse preso ad impegnarsi per cercare di arginare la situazione: spesso arrivavamo a scambiarci frasi velenose e piene di astio, ma lei era sempre la prima a fare un respiro profondo e a fare un passo indietro, lasciandomi a bollire nel mio brodo di rabbia e frustrazione fino a quando non fossi ritornato abbastanza lucido da condurre una conversazione in maniera civile.  
  
Un pomeriggio caldo e assolato, in preda all'esasperazione, mi decisi finalmente a chiudermi in soffitta, cercando di capire che cosa ci trovasse di tanto interessante Kreacher: erano giorni che spariva per ore, e quando chiedevo spiegazioni, si limitava ad alzare gli occhi iniettati d'odio verso la soffitta. Temevo che avesse trovato nuovi cimeli di famiglia, e non volevo che attivasse per sbaglio qualche maledizione contenuta in qualche vecchio manufatto oscuro, così, dopo giorni in cui avevo rimandato quell'ingrato compito, mi decisi a passare in rassegna i vecchi mobili che la mia famiglia aveva esiliato al piano superiore.  
Dopo aver rischiato di perdere un dito a causa di un tagliacarte che sembrava ben determinato a continuare a posizionarsi in verticale sul fondo del cassetto in cui lo avevo trovato, con la punta affilata ben rivolta verso l'alto, indifferente alle varie posizioni in cui cercavo di riporlo, avevo trovato un vecchio fascio di carte impolverate, tenute insieme con dello spago. Stavo per gettarle semplicemente nella pila delle cianfrusaglie prive di valore che avevo intenzione di far gettare via a Remus, quando l'occhio mi cadde su un vecchio numero della Gazzetta del Profeta: non riuscivo a scorgere il titolo in prima pagina, coperto com'era da un foglio di pergamena vergato da una scrittura fitta e disordinata, ma la data in alto a sinistra mi fece saltare un battito del cuore: era del 3 novembre 1981. Il giorno del mio ventiduesimo compleanno. Il mio primo compleanno trascorso in una cella di Azkaban.  
Con dita tremanti, disfeci il nodo dello spago che teneva insieme quelle carte, e improvvisamente mi ritrovai a osservare la figuretta tremante di un ragazzo dall'aria spiritata, che fissava con sguardo assente l'obiettivo davanti a sé, il viso sfigurato dall'ombra di una risata folle. Quella fotografia doveva essere stata scattata poche ore dopo il mio arresto, prima che mi trasferissero ad Azkaban, per allegarla al fascicolo che sanciva la mia colpevolezza e la mia incriminazione. Di tutto quello, io non ricordavo nulla. Quei giorni per me avevano solo la forma del corpo inerte di James, dei capelli fiammeggianti che avevano nascosto alla mia vista il viso esangue di Lily, e del pianto di Harry, quel suono così _vivo_ che era stata l'unica cosa in grado di convincermi a trovare il coraggio di lasciare James e avanzare fino al piano superiore della loro casetta. Non avevo avuto la forza di stringerlo fra le braccia, mi ero limitato a crollare in ginocchio accanto al suo lettino, e a carezzargli piano la testolina coperta di capelli spettinati. Non avevo idea di quanto tempo avessi passato in quella posa, paralizzato dall’orrore, senza avere il coraggio di muovermi per non dover cogliere all’angolo dei miei occhi la sagoma scura che era il corpo di Lily. Ero rimasto immobile, forse avevo pianto, e avevo continuato a sfiorare debolmente il corpo caldo e _vivo_ di Harry. Quelle briciole di conforto dovevano essergli bastate, perché quando avevo sentito la voce preoccupata di Hagrid, lui non piangeva più.  
Ed io non ero stato capace di proteggerlo. Non ero stato in grado di lottare per lui, ma mi ero limitato ad annuire, fidandomi di Silente, e avevo lasciato che Harry venisse portato via, verso un luogo in cui sarebbe stato al sicuro, mi avevano giurato. Avevo lasciato che fosse la rabbia a prendere il sopravvento, e tutto quello che ricordavo poi erano gli occhi disgustosi di Peter, che mi fissavano con aria _dispiaciuta_ , mentre la sua voce diceva parole che alle mie orecchie non avevano alcun senso. Poi c'era stato solo il boato di un'esplosione, e il freddo, l'infinito freddo di Azkaban.  
Lasciai cadere a terra il giornale, disgustato. Non volevo leggere, non volevo sapere che cosa il mondo pensasse di quel ragazzo disperato che gridava e rideva sulla prima pagina di un quotidiano di quindici anni prima.  
Scorsi rapidamente il fascio di carte che avevo tra le mani, e riconobbi delle lettere: alcune recavano la grafia stretta e aguzza di mia madre, altre quella più infantile, che via via si faceva più nervosa e disordinata, di Regulus. Lessi solo qualche riga qua e là, riconoscendo argomenti banali come la scuola, i compiti e qualche informazione sui vari parenti. Ben presto, con il cuore in gola e una spiacevole stretta allo stomaco, mi ritrovai a fissare il viso pallido e stranamente sorridente di Regulus il giorno della consegna dei diplomi: mio fratello era raggiante d'orgoglio nella sua veste da cerimonia che gli cadeva appena un po' larga sulle spalle, e reggeva fra le mani il cappello appuntito rosso rubino che ogni studente riceveva il giorno del suo diploma come se fosse stato una preziosa opera d’arte. Io non c'ero, nella Sala Grande di Hogwarts, il giorno del suo diploma. Non ero certo che per lui sarei stato una presenza gradita, ma avevo la certezza che il mio incontro con il resto della famiglia non sarebbe stato pacifico, e nonostante tutto non volevo rovinare la sua festa.  
Le fotografie del giorno in cui ero stato io a diplomarmi, invece, erano state scattate da un Fleamont Potter commosso: per anni avevano fatto bella mostra di sé nel salotto buono di casa Potter, accanto a quelle di James.  
C'erano altre fotografie ingiallite dal tempo: quasi tutte ritraevano Regulus in varie fasi della sua infanzia o adolescenza, ma ce n'era anche una che lo ritraeva quando doveva avere circa un anno: indossava un buffo pigiama decorato con numerose stelline luminose, e avanzava con passetti incerti e un sorriso fiducioso verso un bambino di qualche anno più grande, che lo attendeva con le braccia spalancate. Regulus avanzava verso di me, e io ridevo e gli facevo dei cenni d'incoraggiamento, senza mai degnare nemmeno di uno sguardo l'obiettivo. Quella semplice immagine, l'immagine di due bambini, due fratelli che ridevano e si incoraggiavano e si fidavano l'uno dell'altro bastò a rompere ogni argine: con un gemito, lasciai cadere quel fascio di vecchie carte, incurante delle lettere che si mescolavano, e mi accasciai a terra, stringendomi la testa fra le mani e cercando di non soffocare in quell'ondata impetuosa che era il senso di colpa per aver smesso di tendere la mano a Regulus e averlo lasciato cadere.  
  
Registrai il suono lieve di passi che risuonavano al di sotto del pavimento di legno della soffitta, ma non ci prestai attenzione, né mi voltai a guardare la figura di Alhena emergere dalla botola al centro della stanza.  
“Remus mi ha detto che eri quassù a litigare con i tesori di Kreacher. Nessun comodino ha cercato di staccarti una... Sirius? Stai bene?”  
Non l'avevo nemmeno guardata, ma dal modo in cui me ne stavo rannicchiato sul pavimento doveva essere evidente che ci fosse qualche cosa che non andava. Alhena fu accanto a me in un attimo, inginocchiandosi al mio fianco. La vidi gettare un'occhiata verso le carte sparse ai miei piedi, e notai il sussulto che la percorse quando i suoi occhi si posarono sulla Gazzetta del Profeta. Io fui sul punto di scacciarla: non volevo parlare con nessuno, non avevo la minima voglia di affrontare tutto quel senso di colpa e quel dolore che mi avevano travolto da quando avevo posato gli occhi su quel fascio di carta.  
Prima che lei potesse dire qualcosa, mi limitai a sibilare:  
“Non dire niente, per favore. Non...”  
La voce mi si spezzò: non sapevo nemmeno io che cosa volessi.  
Alhena rimase immobile per un po', quasi trattenendo il respiro, ma quando sentii la sua mano esitante posarsi sulla mia, mi resi conto che quel tocco non mi infastidiva. Mi sporsi appena verso di lei, e lei sembrò prendere coraggio: lentamente, mi circondò fra le sue braccia, attirandomi a sé, e io mi lasciai andare. Lasciai che mi stringesse, respirando a fondo l'odore familiare del suo bagnoschiuma babbano, e mi costrinsi a respiri lunghi e profondi.  
Dopo un po', sentii finalmente tutto quel grumo di emozioni che mi pesava sul petto come un macigno, rendendo difficile respirare, sciogliersi appena: era come se qualcosa di gelido si stesse diffondendo in tutte le mie viscere, ma era pur sempre meglio di quell'angoscia cieca che mi aveva sbatacchiato da una parte all'altra dei miei ricordi fino ad un attimo prima.  
Mi ritrovai a ricambiare l'abbraccio di Alhena con una stretta sempre più convulsa, ma non riuscii a trattenermi nemmeno all'idea di farle male. Alhena, dal canto suo, non fece che prendere a cullarmi piano, nemmeno fossi un bambino.  
“Oh, Godric, fa male. Non smette mai di fare male”, mi ritrovai a mormorare lentamente, lasciandomi andare contro Alhena, lasciando che mi cullasse e mi tenesse stretto e mi ricordasse che c'era altro, fuori dalla mia testa.  
Finalmente, scoprii di essere in grado di respirare di nuovo, e mi resi conto che il momento peggiore era passato: il dolore c'era ancora, sordo e pulsante, ma era un dolore che potevo tenere sotto controllo.  
Un po' imbarazzato per la mia reazione esagerata e fuori controllo, mi separai lentamente da Alhena, i cui occhi corsero subito a studiare il mio viso con aria preoccupata: cercai di sorriderle in maniera rassicurante, ma ero quasi certo di averle regalato solo una brutta smorfia.  
Con un sospiro, mi affrettai a raccogliere le lettere e le fotografie, impilandole alla meno peggio: tutto quello che volevo era uscire da quella soffitta soffocante al più presto, volevo sentire Alhena raccontare in maniera caricaturale delle richieste assurde dei loro clienti, volevo ridere e non dover pensare a niente.  
Mentre raccoglievo con malagrazia la Gazzetta del Profeta, qualcosa cadde dalle pagine ingiallite del giornale: era un'altra fotografia, una fotografia che riconobbi quasi subito. Era stata scattata pochi giorni dopo aver ricevuto ricevuto la mia lettera da Hogwarts, di ritorno da una lunga giornata di compere a Diagon Alley: come da tradizione, anche io avevo posato con aria seria stringendo fra le dita la mia bacchetta appena uscita dal negozio di Ollivander. Oltre alla fotografia seria e ufficiale, quel giorno era stata scattata una seconda fotografia: in quel secondo scatto, mia madre era china su di me, pronta a regalarmi uno dei suoi rari sorrisi. Sapevo che quella fotografia, scattata forse per sbaglio da mio padre, non era mai apparsa insieme alle altre sul caminetto del soggiorno, ma mia madre l'aveva conservata nella sua stanza. Almeno per qualche settimana, perché quando ero tornato a casa per le vacanze di Natale, di quella foto non c'era più traccia. Evidentemente, non valeva la pena di occupare una cornice con la fotografia di un piccolo Grifondoro orgoglioso. Credevo però che quell'immagine fosse stata distrutta: non mi sarei certo aspettato di ritrovarla insieme alle lettere e alle fotografie di Regulus.  
Mi affrettai a ricacciarla nel mucchio, e con un tonfo secco richiusi il cassetto dove quelle cose erano state conservate per tanti anni.  
“Tipico di mia madre, tenere l'unica foto della disgrazia di famiglia nel giornale che porta la notizia della sua incarcerazione. Probabilmente, secondo lei farmi arrestare è stata l'unica cosa buona che io abbia mai combinato nella vita.”  
Evitai di aggiungere che, se solo i miei genitori avessero creduto ai motivi della mia incarcerazione, probabilmente sarebbero davvero stati convinti che qualcosa di buono io lo avessi combinato.  
Cercai di sorridere, ignorando il suono aspro e gutturale che venava la mia voce, e Alhena mi sorrise di rimando. Un sorriso tirato e triste, ma pur sempre un sorriso.  
Mi affrettai a calarmi attraverso la botola che conduceva in soffitta, e aspettai di vedere anche Alhena comparire nel corridoio di fianco a me, prima di far sparire la scaletta a pioli e sigillare la botola con un colpo di bacchetta. Non avevo scoperto nulla su che cosa facesse Kreacher quando si ritirava in soffitta, ma poco mi importava, ormai. Mi sentivo esausto, come se non dormissi da giorni e giorni, e il mio stomaco era un nodo contratto e arido: non mi passò neanche lontanamente per la testa di scendere in cucina a cenare, ma mi diressi con passo incerto verso la mia stanza, senza prestare troppa attenzione ai passi attutiti di Alhena alle mie spalle.  
Mi lasciai cadere sul letto, dando le spalle ad Alhena e affondando il viso nel cuscino, e rimasi immobile: forse, se fossi stato fortunato, mi sarei addormentato presto, e sarei stato abbastanza stanco da cadere in un sonno senza sogni. Non ci credevo davvero nemmeno io: forse avrei dormito come un sasso per un paio d'ore, ma poi avrei dovuto affrontare una notte tormentata e piena di incubi, di questo ero certo.  
“Sirius? Vuoi... preferisci restare un po' da solo?”  
Di nuovo, non mi voltai nemmeno a guardare Alhena, mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle con un grugnito vago. Quello che volevo era smettere di sentire tutto quel freddo e quel macigno nello stomaco, e prendere una decisione, una qualsiasi, al momento era fuori discussione.  
Dopo qualche minuto di silenzio esitante, quando pensavo che ormai Alhena fosse uscita silenziosamente, sentii il materasso abbassarsi leggermente sotto il suo peso, e una mano comparve accanto alla mia, ad accarezzarla piano. Colto da un'ispirazione improvvisa, mi voltai di scatto e attirai Alhena a me, nascondendo il viso tra i suoi capelli.  
No, non volevo restare da solo.  
  
Il mormorio leggero della voce di Alhena e le sue carezze delicate mi cullarono dolcemente in uno stato di semi-incoscienza: non stavo ancora dormendo, ma sentivo di essere ad un passo dal crollare, esausto. Avevo freddo ed ero stanco, mi sentivo debole, come se avessi la febbre alta, ma sapevo che si trattava solo di qualcosa proveniente dalla mia testa. Avrei dormito, forse avrei dovuto affrontare una notte agitata, ma l'indomani mattina sarei stato di nuovo in grado di rimettere tutto nella giusta prospettiva.  
Alhena mi aveva gettato alla meno peggio la coperta sulle spalle, e stavo per decidermi a chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarmi ad un sonno che presto si sarebbe agitato, quando sentimmo il rumore di passi concitati avvicinarsi lungo il corridoio. D'istinto, Alhena strinse fra le mani la bacchetta, e prima che io avessi il tempo di cercare di capire che cosa stesse succedendo, la porta della mia stanza si spalancò, rivelando il viso pallido e contratto di Remus. Come se per lui fosse del tutto normale trovarmi a letto all'ora di cena, Remus non guardò nemmeno Alhena, ma si limitò ad esclamare:  
“C'è Harry, nel camino in cucina. Dice che vorrebbe parlare con te.”  
Harry? La rete della Metropolvere era sorvegliata, e Harry lo sapeva... che cosa era successo di tanto grave da spingerlo a ignorare questo fatto per cercare di parlare con me? Per un attimo, la confusione, la stanchezza e la paura ebbero la meglio: rimasi immobile a fissare gli occhi di Remus, incapace di reagire, incapace di costringere il mio corpo a muoversi e ad agire. Fu solo un attimo, però: ben presto una paura tutta diversa, una paura fredda e reale e concreta mi strinse lo stomaco in una morsa glaciale, facendomi balzare in piedi con uno scatto, precipitandomi lungo il corridoio tallonando Remus.  
Quando entrai in cucina, sentii il cuore mancarmi un battito: la testa di Harry spiccava davvero fra le fiamme del camino della cucina, il suo viso più pallido di quanto ricordassi, decisamente turbato. Io mi lasciai cadere di fronte a lui, così da poterlo guardare negli occhi, e feci un respiro profondo: ora dovevo concentrarmi, essere lucido e presente, essere un adulto responsabile e stabile su cui Harry potesse contare.  
Vedendo con la coda dell'occhio Remus inginocchiarsi accanto a me, domandai:  
“Che succede?”  
“Stai bene? Ti serve aiuto?” intervenne Remus, prima che Harry avesse il tempo di dire alcunché. Harry abbassò gli occhi, e mormorò, con voce roca:  
“No, niente del genere... volevo solo parlare... di mio padre.”  
Sollievo misto a preoccupazione mi invasero la bocca dello stomaco: se Harry voleva parlare di James, voleva dire che non gli era successo niente di grave. Ma se si trovava a correre il rischio di farsi scoprire a comunicare con un pericoloso criminale latitante solo per parlare di James, _qualcosa_ doveva essere successo. Lanciai un'occhiata allarmata a Remus, che ricambiò il mio stesso sguardo confuso e preoccupato. A quel punto, Harry cominciò a raccontare: raccontò di come, durante una lezione di Occlumanzia con Piton, fosse rimasto solo con il pensatoio in cui l'uomo riversava i ricordi che evidentemente non voleva correre il rischio di dover condividere con Harry, e di come lui non aveva saputo resistere alla tentazione di dare un'occhiata a cosa ci fosse di tanto privato nella mente de suo professore. Raccontò di un pomeriggio assolato di tanti anni prima, e di come Piton fosse stato attaccato e dileggiato senza apparente motivo da suo padre. Oh, santo cielo, perché? Con tutti i ricordi compromettenti che Piton sicuramente nascondeva, perché Harry doveva essersi imbattuto proprio in quello che mostrava suo padre per quello che forse era stato, ma che certo non era rappresentativo della sua natura? Potevo comprendere lo sconcerto sul viso di Harry: aveva imparato a conoscere James solo attraverso i racconti ammirati di chi lo aveva conosciuto e lo ricordava con affetto e dedizione, e non aveva mai potuto conoscere anche i suoi difetti, quegli aspetti della sua personalità che lo rendevano, semplicemente, un essere umano.  
“Non giudicare tuo padre da quello che hai visto, Harry” mormorò piano Remus, “aveva solo quindici anni...”  
“Anch'io ho quindici anni!” lo interruppe Harry, indignato.  
“Il fatto è che James e Piton si sono odiati fin dal primo istante, è una di quelle cose... puoi capirlo, no? Perché James era tutto quello che Piton avrebbe voluto essere: popolare, un asso nel Quidditch... un asso praticamente in tutto” cercai di intervenire io, per far capire a Harry come stessero le cose. James non era stato un santo con Piton, quello era fuori di dubbio, e non lo avrei mai voluto negare. Ma Harry non doveva giudicare James solo da quel ricordo, ed era importante che capisse come stessero le cose, all'epoca, e cosa avesse spinto James a comportarsi... be', come un bulletto arrogante, probabilmente. _Come me_.  
“Mentre Piton era solamente un piccolo stravagante immerso fino al collo nelle Arti Oscure, e James - credimi, Harry - ha sempre detestato le Arti Oscure.”  
Era importante che questo Harry lo capisse. Harry annuì, ma quando rialzò gli occhi, c'era come un velo di vergogna nel suo sguardo; tuttavia, un po' esitante, affermò:  
“D'accordo, però ha attaccato Piton senza motivo, solo perché... be', solo perché tu hai detto che ti annoiavi.”  
Mi sentii avvampare di vergogna, rendendomi conto di aver avuto lo stesso atteggiamento di James, quell'atteggiamento che aveva turbato Harry al punto da cercare di mettersi in contatto con noi.  
“Non ne vado fiero”, mi affrettai a borbottare, mente Remus interveniva:  
“Senti, Harry, devi capire che tuo padre e Sirius erano i migliori... tutti li ritenevano il massimo, e se ogni tanto esageravano...”  
“Se ogni tanto ci comportavamo come piccoli bastardi arroganti, vuoi dire” lo interruppi io, strappando un mezzo sorriso a Remus. Harry, come se non ci avesse sentito, mormorò:  
“Continuava a spettinarsi i capelli”.  
Oh, Merlino, certo che lo faceva. Quasi mi sembrava di rivederlo, con quel suo sorriso accattivante e la mano che scattava a scompigliarsi i capelli già spettinati.  
“Me n'ero scordato, di quella sua abitudine” sussurrai, e Remus intervenne, con un sorriso malinconico:  
“Giocava con Boccino?”  
“Sì”, rispose Harry, esitante, e poi aggiunse, aspro:  
“Be'... a me è sembrato piuttosto idiota.”  
“Ma certo che lo era!” mi affrettai a rispondere, rendendomi conto che stavo dicendo la verità. “Lo eravamo tutti! Be'... a parte Lunastorta”.  
Avrei voluto aggiungere che anche Peter non si era mai comportato in quel modo, ma mi trattenni: Peter non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di comportarsi da idiota, aveva preferito strisciare nell'ombra ed agire da codardo bastardo e traditore. Cercai di fare dei respiri profondi, per tenere lontana tutta la rabbia e il dolore che mi avrebbero sicuramente travolto, se mi fossi concesso di pensare troppo a lungo a Peter. Remus, nel frattempo, stava scuotendo il capo:  
“Vi ho mai chiesto di lasciare in pace Piton? Ho mai avuto il coraggio di dirvi che secondo me stavate esagerando?”  
Oh, cielo, ci mancava giusto che Remus cominciasse a sentirsi in colpa anche per qualcosa che da adolescente lui _non_ aveva fatto.  
“Be', sì. Qualche volta ci hai fatto vergognare... era comunque qualcosa...”  
Harry lanciò uno sguardo indecifrabile fra me e Sirius, e sibilò:  
“E poi continuava a guardare le ragazze in riva al lago sperando di farsi notare!”  
Sembrava che la cosa turbasse particolarmente Harry, nonostante, per quanto imbarazzante e stupido, era normale a quell'età fare gli idioti a quel modo. Probabilmente fra quelle ragazze c'era Lily, e questo doveva aver aumentato ancora di più il quoziente di stupidità di James.  
“Si comportava sempre da sciocco quando c'era Lily. Non poteva fare a meno di esibirsi ogni volta che lei era nei paraggi.”  
“Ma perché lo ha sposato? Lo odiava!” esclamò Harry, un'espressione genuinamente addolorata e confusa in viso. Oh, be', effettivamente Harry si era ritrovato a guardare i momenti peggiori del rapporto tra James e Lily: se durante i primi anni ad Hogwarts Lily si era limitata a trovarlo fastidioso e sciocco, verso i quindici anni probabilmente la sua irritazione nei confronti della mancanza di senso della misura di James doveva essere stata ai massimi livelli. Ma odiarlo, quello no. Semmai, buona parte della sua stizza e della sua ostinata irritazione nei confronti di James veniva proprio dal fatto che, sotto sotto, Lily si sentiva attratta da quell'idiota di James, anche se forse non lo aveva ancora ammesso nemmeno a sé stessa. Mi resi conto però che questo non doveva apparire così lampante a qualcuno che i terremoti dell'adolescenza non li aveva ancora superati.  
“Cominciarono ad uscire assieme al settimo anno”, spiegò Remus, e io mi sentii in dovere di aggiungere:  
“Dopo che James aveva abbassato un po' la cresta.”  
“E smesso di lanciare incantesimi sulla gente tanto per divertirsi”, precisò Remus, in tono un po' insicuro. Harry non si lasciò ingannare, e domandò, cupo:  
“Anche su Piton?”  
“Be', Piton era un caso speciale. Insomma, non perdeva mai occasione per lanciare maledizioni su James, perciò era logico che lui reagisse...” cercò di spiegare Remus, ma Harry lo interruppe, freddo:  
“E mia mamma era d'accordo?”  
Ripensando a quei momenti, dovetti trattenere a stento una risata. Harry aveva bisogno di sincerità, in quel momento, non di qualcuno che raccontasse favole idealizzate su quanto fossero perfetti i suoi genitori.  
“Lei non lo sapeva. Quando James aveva un appuntamento con Lily non portava certo Piton con sé, e non si metteva a fargli incantesimi davanti a lei.” Evitai di aggiungere che questo era soprattutto perché Lily avrebbe potuto spedire in infermeria sia Piton che James prima che uno dei due avesse avuto il tempo di _pensare_ “expelliarmus”.  
Il viso di Harry, però, rimaneva contratto in una smorfia triste e vagamente tradita. Dio, quanto avrei voluto avere avuto il tempo di raccontare tutto quello che ancora mi restava nella memoria di James e Lily... e invece quel tempo non lo avevo mai avuto.  
“Senti”, mi ritrovai a dire, più seriamente di quanto avessi pensato, “tuo padre era il mio migliore amico, ed era una brava persona. Molti si comportano da idioti a quindici anni. Ma poi gli è passata.”  
Harry non sembrava granché convinto, ma comunque annuì:  
“Sì, d'accordo. È che non avrei mai pensato di sentirmi dispiaciuto per Piton.”  
Avrei voluto aggiungere che non si sarebbe sentito affatto dispiaciuto, se solo fosse incappato in qualche ricordo in cui faceva comunella con gli altri Mangiamorte e progettava scherzi decisamente più crudeli ai danni di alcuni Nati Babbani, ma riuscii a trattenermi. In quel momento, Remus si irrigidì, e domandò:  
“A proposito, come ha reagito quando ha scoperto quello che avevi visto?”  
Harry scrollò le spalle, e borbottò:  
“Ha detto che non mi avrebbe più insegnato Occlumanzia. Sai che dispiacere...”  
“Che cosa?” non riuscii a trattenermi dal gridare. Silente, nella sua irritante vaghezza, era stato chiaro almeno su una cosa: finché Harry avesse continuato a studiare Occlumanzia, sarebbe stato al sicuro. Piton lo sapeva, maledizione, sapeva che far apprendere ad Harry l'Occlumanzia era fondamentale, molto più del suo orgoglio ferito. Oh, Merlino, questa volta avrebbe pagato il suo egoismo, eccome se lo avrebbe pagato!  
“Dici sul serio? Ha smesso di darti lezioni?” domandò Remus, cercando di celare la sua rabbia dietro un tono pacato e solo apparentemente tranquillo.  
“Sì” rispose Harry, circospetto, “Ma non ci sono problemi, non me ne importa, anzi, a dire la verità è un sollievo...”  
Certo che era un sollievo, perché ovviamente Piton doveva aver approfittato di quelle lezioni per rendere ancora più difficile la vita a Harry, quell'idiota!  
Improvvisamente, tutto il dolore e la rabbia che avevo covato durante quell'estenuante pomeriggio mi travolsero come una marea: dovevo sfogarli, dovevo fare qualcosa, indirizzarli verso qualcuno... decisamente, Piton sarebbe stato il bersaglio perfetto. Balzai in piedi, pronto a trasformarmi in Felpato e attraversare i corridoi di Hogwarts fino a raggiungere l'ufficio di Piton, e sibilai:  
“Vengo subito a dire un paio di cosette a Piton!”  
Remus, però, fu più veloce: mi afferrò un braccio in una morsa di ferro, e mi costrinse a tornare al mio posto.  
“Se bisogna parlare con Piton, lo farò io. Ma, Harry, devi andare subito a dirgli che non può interrompere le lezioni per nessuna ragione. Quando Silente verrà a saperlo...”  
“Ma non posso!” esclamò Harry, un'espressione di puro orrore dipinta in volto. “Mi ammazzerebbe! Voi non lo avete visto quando siamo usciti dal Pensatoio!”  
Di nuovo, un'ondata di rabbia mi travolse: che cosa gli aveva fatto? Oh, Piton doveva sperare di essere stato in grado di frenare la sua rabbia, perché se avessi scoperto che aveva torto anche solo mezzo capello a Harry, non sarebbe bastata la presa di Remus a trattenermi. Mordendomi la lingua per non spaventare ancora di più Harry con una mia crisi di rabbia, cercai di respirare profondamente, mentre Remus esclamava, deciso:  
“Harry, per te niente è più importante che imparare Occlumanzia! Hai capito? Niente!”  
Harry sbuffò, guardando con delusione me e Remus.  
“Sì, d'accordo. Proverò a parlargli, ma non sarà...”  
Si interruppe di botto, con espressione concentrata.  
“Sta arrivando Kreacher?” domandò. Io non avevo sentito alcun rumore, ma mi voltai comunque, per esserne sicuro. Una leggera ansia mi pervase, e mi ritrovai a pregare che Harry avesse fatto bene i suoi calcoli e che avesse trovato un modo sicuro per accedere alla Metropolvere.  
“No”, mi affrettai a dire “dev'essere qualcuno dalla tua parte.”  
Il viso di Harry impallidì ancora di più, e prima che io o Remus avessimo il tempo di dire nulla, Harry esclamò:  
“Devo andare!”  
E scomparve.  
Io e Remus restammo a lungo ad osservare le fiamme che lambivano pigramente i ciocchi di legno nel camino, senza sapere che cosa dire. Alla fine, dopo un attimo di esitazione, mi sollevai lentamente in piedi, tendendo una mano a Remus perché facesse lo stesso.  
Quando finalmente ci ritrovammo seduti all'estremità più vicina al camino del tavolo, ci fissammo lungamente, prima che Remus trovasse la forza di dire:  
“Devo davvero trovare il modo di parlare con Piton. Se non riuscirò a farlo a breve, gli scriverò una lettera. Anche lui sa bene quanto Silente abbia insistito sull'importanza di queste lezioni.”  
Io mi limitai a mugugnare, cupo:  
“Perché, credi che a Piton interessi davvero qualcosa del benessere di Harry?”  
Remus rimase in silenzio per un attimo, prima di rispondere, cauto:  
“Sì, credo che in fondo gli importi. Se non di Harry, quantomeno del fatto che è evidente che fra lui e Tu-Sai-Chi esiste una qualche connessione, e per quanto tu ti ostini a non volerlo accettare, Silente si fida di Piton. Ed io mi fido di Silente.”  
Lanciai a Remus un'occhiataccia, ma non risposi. La verità era che non volevo pensare troppo a tutto questo. Silente non era un idiota, e di certo per ingannarlo a tal punto Piton avrebbe dovuto mettere in piedi un teatrino decisamente complesso da sostenere per tutti questi anni, ma la verità era che era molto più facile continuare a dubitare di lui. Era più facile continuare a detestarlo, disprezzarlo, considerarlo semplicemente un nemico, perché altrimenti, una visione diversa mi avrebbe obbligato a farmi diverse domande su di lui. Su di lui, e su quello che noi avevamo fatto a lui. E decisamente non ne avevo voglia, non quella sera.  
“Forse sarebbe meglio che fosse qualcun altro a scrivere a Piton. Del resto, ha allontanato Harry proprio per una cosa in cui, in qualche modo, eri coinvolto anche tu.”  
Mi rendevo conto che ora la priorità era Harry, non io e i miei vecchi rancori. Tornai a fissare le fiamme del camino, con la vana speranza di rivedere il suo viso comparire fra le fiamme: ero certo che la nostra conversazione non gli avesse dato le risposte che cercava, e avrei voluto dirgli così tante altre cose... ma era già un miracolo se fosse riuscito a non farsi scoprire una volta, tornare a tentare la fortuna sarebbe stato un suicidio.  
“Hai ragione. Ma una soluzione dobbiamo trovarla, Piton non può essere così immaturo da credere che il suo orgoglio ferito sia più importante della sicurezza di Harry.”  
Ripensando al disprezzo con cui Piton aveva parlato di Harry la sera della fuga di Silente, dubitai fortemente che la sua sicurezza gli importasse così tanto. Forse dovevamo solo avere pazienza: non mancava molto alla fine della scuola, e finché Harry fosse rimasto a Hogwarts, non gli sarebbe certo accaduto nulla di male. Dopo, forse sarebbe potuto tornare a Grimmauld Place, e lì magari avrebbe potuto prendere lezioni dallo stesso Silente, e di certo tutto si sarebbe sistemato.  
Ripensando all'espressione preoccupata e addolorata sul viso di Harry, non potei fare a meno di mormorare:  
“Era davvero turbato. Non... non avrei mai voluto che vedesse una cosa del genere.”  
Remus annuì, massaggiandosi lentamente la fronte.  
“Be', a nessuno fa piacere scoprire che i propri genitori sono delle persone con dei difetti. A maggior ragione per Harry, che non li ha mai conosciuti, e ha dovuto strappare brandelli di informazioni a persone che hanno sempre parlato di James e Lily come degli eroi.”  
Per un attimo, fui tentato di ribattere amaramente che nessuno aveva mai esagerato, in proposito, ma riuscii a trattenermi: sapevo quello che intendeva dire Remus, ed era evidente dalla sua espressione che tutta quella conversazione era estremamente dolorosa anche per lui.  
“Spero solo che Harry non si faccia influenzare troppo da quello che ha visto. Quel giorno, e anche altri, certo, James è stato un idiota, ma è sempre stato una persona meravigliosa. Harry questo lo deve riconoscere, non deve credere che suo padre fosse...”  
A quel punto, la voce mi si spezzò, e lasciai cadere la frase a metà.  
“Fa parte del diventare adulti, Sirius. Riconoscere nei propri genitori degli esseri umani imperfetti e fallibili... fa male, e lo fa ancora di più per chi quei genitori non li ha mai conosciuti, ma Harry deve conoscere anche questo. Ciò non gli impedirà di tenere a mente anche quanto di fantastico ci fosse in James e Lily.”  
Da quel momento, una specie di argine sembrò abbattersi, e io e Remus ci ritrovammo immersi in una lunga conversazione fatta di ricordi, dolore e nostalgia. Gli occhi velati di lacrime che riuscimmo a stento a trattenere, parlammo per un tempo infinito di tutto quello che avevamo perso, di quello che Harry aveva perso, e di come avevamo fatto ad andare avanti, anche da soli. Per la prima volta, Remus si ritrovò a parlare apertamente degli anni che aveva trascorso nella solitudine più completa, prima che Silente lo richiamasse ad Hogwarts, e io fui travolto da un moto di compassione pensando a come lui si era sempre portato dietro in silenzio tutti i suoi tormenti, mentre io non ero in grado di mantenere un rapporto sano nemmeno con le poche persone che mi stavano vicine.  
Ad un certo punto, mentre Remus confessava quante volte aveva sentito l'impulso di partire e attraversare il paese solo per vedere un'ultima volta il viso di Harry, e di come alla fine la paura e il senso di colpa lo avessero trattenuto, due tazze di tè forte planarono lentamente davanti a noi, accompagnate da un piatto di biscotti. Quando mi voltai verso la porta della cucina, feci appena in tempo a scorgere il lampo luminoso dei capelli di Alhena, mentre lei si allontanava silenziosa.

  
_Note:_  
Ok, vi dico solo che la prima parte del capitolo avrebbe dovuto essere una cosa leggera e divertente, dove Sirius raccontava ad Alhena alcuni episodi buffi della sua adolescenza, e invece è venuta fuori questa cosa qui. Non voglio farmi domande nemmeno io.  
Inutile specificare che il dialogo con Harry è ripreso pari pari dal libro, vero? Ecco, non so, di solito in questa storia ho sempre preferito rimaneggiare a modo mio le scene presenti anche in canon, ma in questo caso volevo che fosse un momento solo fra Harry, Remus e Sirius, dunque cambiare i dialoghi non avrebbe avuto senso. Mi sono quindi resa conto di alcune cose: probabilmente Remus e Sirius dovevano sapere un po' di più sulla questione Occlumanzia; il mio Sirius è molto più malinconico e adolescente complessato di quello fuori di testa ma attivo della Rowling; la Rowling usa un quintale di puntini di sospensione, e io ho una sorta di idiosincrasia che mi impedisce di utilizzarli a più di una ventina di pagine l'uno dall'altro, quindi arrivare in fondo a questa scena è stata una prova di forza.  
DI nuovo, il capitolo mi sembra avere un'aria un po' non finita, ma a questo punto mi sto rassegnando all'idea di pubblicare come riesco, e solo a storia finita riprendere in mano il tutto e sistemare quello che mi fa storcere il naso.  



	35. Chocolat

_Capitolo 35  
 **Chocolat**_  
 

 

Quando giunse infine il momento per Remus di andare all'Ufficio Misteri, Alhena sgusciò silenziosa in cucina, sedendosi accanto a me con una che non pronunciò mai ad alta voce in fondo agli occhi: solo quando mi ritrovai una nuova tazza di tè fumante fra le mani, riuscii a raccontarle per sommi capi che cosa fosse successo, di che cosa Harry avesse bisogno.  
Mi sentivo esausto: quella giornata sembrava non dover finire mai, e tutto quello che volevo era solo rinchiudermi in una stanza buia e poter chiudere gli occhi, potermi sottrarre a tutte quelle responsabilità, alle domande, ai ricordi, al dolore...  
Guardando Alhena affondare i denti in una pera, mi resi conto che io e Remus avevamo monopolizzato la cucina per tutta la sera, impedendole di cenare. Non avevo idea di che ore fossero, ma se Remus era già andato all'Ufficio Misteri per il suo turno di notte, l'orario di cena doveva essere passato già da un pezzo.  
“Non volevamo farti saltare la cena” mi limitai a mormorare, cercando di sorridere. Per tutta risposta, Alhena si strinse nelle spalle con aria del tutto tranquilla.  
“Sopravvivrò, non ti preoccupare. Tu piuttosto, sei un po' pallido. Vuoi andare a stenderti?”  
Tentennai un attimo, incerto: sì, avrei voluto andare a stendermi, avrei voluto tirarmi le coperte fin sopra la testa e avrei voluto dormire fino a quando non avessi dimenticato chi fossi. Ma volevo farlo stringendo a me Alhena, e dopo averle fatto saltare la cena non potevo chiederle anche di salire in camera così presto.  
La fatica di trovare una soluzione a un tale dilemma mi fu risparmiata dal suono della porta d'ingresso che sbatteva, e dal trambusto causato dalle urla del ritratto di mia madre, a stento soffocate da un vociare insistente e chiassoso.  
Non aspettavamo nessuno, così, scambiandoci uno sguardo vagamente preoccupato, io e Alhena balzammo in piedi, avviandoci verso il salotto.  
Lì ci ritrovammo a fissare i gemelli Weasley, che stringevano entrambi fra le mani un manico di scopa e sembravano aver appena finito di giocare una partita a Quidditch piuttosto turbolenta. Indossavano ancora le loro divise di Hogwarts, ma uno dei due - George, forse? - aveva perso il mantello.  
Prima che avessimo il tempo di domandare che cosa ci facessero lì quei due ragazzi, le urla di mia madre si spensero, e Bill Weasley fece la sua comparsa in salotto. Aveva l'aria esausta ed esasperata di chi aveva combattuto per ore contro dei mulini a vento, ma non sembrava troppo preoccupato.  
“Bill? Che diamine...”  
“Non ho dei fratelli, ho degli idioti irresponsabili, ecco che cosa ho” Alhena venne interrotta dalla voce lamentosa di Bill, che però si affrettò a togliere di mano le scope ai due ragazzi, e li spinse a sedere sul divano più vicino possibile al fuoco.  
“Bill, lo sappiamo che Percy e Ron non sono esattamente i fratelli che avresti voluto, ma è piuttosto ingiusto nei confronti di Charlie e Ginny dare degli idioti a _tutti_ i tuoi fratelli...” cercò di scherzare il gemello senza mantello, ma un'occhiata feroce di Bill lo costrinse a tacere.  
Quando finalmente Alhena chiese nuovamente che cosa fosse successo, Bill si decise a spiegare che i suoi due fratelli avevano pensato bene di dare spettacolo a scuola, creando un pasticcio di dimensioni epiche e mandando fuori di testa la Umbridge, e poi avevano deciso di fuggire a cavallo delle loro scope. A quanto pareva, in qualche modo erano riusciti a racimolare abbastanza soldi per affittare un negozio di scherzi e un piccolo appartamento a Diagon Alley, e avevano intenzione di abbandonare gli studi per dedicarsi al commercio. Questa parte del racconto creò non poco trambusto: Bill cercò di insistere di nuovo per scoprire come diamine avessero fatto a guadagnare tutti quei soldi, ma i gemelli rimasero muti come tombe. A quanto pareva, quei due incoscienti avevano deciso di approfittare dell'improvvisa libertà, e invece di smaterializzarsi a casa non appena avessero varcato i confini di Hogwarts, avevano preferito proseguire in volo. Sperando di posticipare il più possibile il confronto con l’inevitabile ira della loro madre, erano volati direttamente a Diagon Alley, dove avevano cercato di contattare il loro affittuario, che però si era rifiutato di concludere le ultime pratiche del contratto dopo l'orario di lavoro, invitandoli a tornare l'indomani mattina a ritirare le chiavi del loro nuovo appartamento. Non potendo pensare di affrontare le scenate di Molly a quell'ora e dopo aver volato per tutti quei chilometri, si erano presentati a casa di Bill, sperando di ottenere ospitalità. Ospitalità che avrebbero anche ottenuto, se solo Bill non avesse vissuto in un monolocale minuscolo, in cui a stento riuscivano a stare lui e Fleur Delacour. E così, dopo averli minacciati ed essersi divertito per un po' all'idea di consegnarli alle ire materne, Bill si era impietosito, e li aveva trascinati a Grimmauld Place.  
“Lo so che non è il massimo piombarti in casa all'improvviso, ma si tratta solo di questa notte. Fosse per me, li rimanderei dritti e filati alla Tana, ma la mamma avrebbe un infarto vedendoseli piombare in casa all'improvviso. È piuttosto apprensiva, ultimamente... è meglio se le parlo io e la preparo al colpo.”  
Io annuii distrattamente.  
“La casa è mezza vuota, ci sono tutte le stanze che volete. Fate come siete più comodi.”  
La verità era che volevo solo un po' di silenzio e un letto caldo su cui addormentarmi.  
Mentre i gemelli ringraziavano e si prodigavano in racconti entusiasti del caos che avevano combinato a Hogwarts e Bill cercava di mantenere un'aria seria e distaccata, senza però riuscire a nascondere un velo di divertimento, Alhena si sedette fra i due ragazzi, ascoltando con un ghigno ammirato i loro racconti.    
“Quella cretina della Umbridge ha continuato a moltiplicare i nostri bengala, senza nemmeno accorgersi di quello che stava facendo. Uno si aspetterebbe che al terzo tentativo anche un rospo come lei ci potesse arrivare, e invece no!”  
“Direi che ne è valsa la pena, anche solo per vedere la faccia di Gazza mentre gli scappavamo da sotto il naso!”  
Alhena non riuscì più a trattenersi, e scoppiò a ridere:  
“Oh, Merlino, perché quando andavo a scuola io il massimo che i miei compagni riuscivano a fare era lanciare qualche C _accabomba_ in Sala Grande all'orario dei pasti?”  
“Perché non frequentavi abbastanza i Grifondoro giusti, tesoro”, esclamò George, ammiccando in maniera esagerata.  
“Perché eri troppo impegnata ad essere _tu_ quella che faceva casini, per accorgerti di quello che combinavano gli altri”, aggiunse Bill con un ghigno. Alhena gli lanciò un'occhiataccia, mentre Fred faceva un gesto stizzito nei confronti di suo fratello.  
“Lascialo perdere, _Mr. Prefetto-Caposcuola-Eccezionale-In-Tutti-I-M.A.G.O_. era troppo preso a toglier punti anche a chi si dimenticava la cravatta per capire la sottile differenza fra un semplice studente annoiato e un _Artista-dello-Scherzo_.”  
Bill scosse la testa, esasperato, ma non replicò nulla, mentre Alhena continuò a ridere, lanciando occhiate ammirate ai due ragazzi.  
“Rischiate quasi di diventare i miei Weasley preferiti, lo sapete?”  
“Di sicuro siamo i più affascinanti, ribatté rapido George, strappando un sospiro esausto a Bill.  
Alhena sembrò pensarci su un attimo, poi rispose:  
“Nah, il più affascinante è senza dubbio Charlie.”  
I gemelli Weasley lanciarono ad Alhena uno sguardo a dir poco stupito, mentre Bill sogghignava con le braccia incrociate. Alhena annuì, e disse, con aria sognante:  
“Dicembre del mio terzo anno: io ero in punizione con Kettleburn, Charlie era lì di sua iniziativa. È stato un colpo di fulmine, gli ho fatto una corte spietata per almeno _due_ settimane. Non credo si sia mai disturbato a lanciarmi più di mezza occhiata annoiata. A volte ne soffro ancora.”  
Bill scoppiò a ridere, mentre i gemelli fissavano Alhena dubbiosi, come se fossero indecisi se lei li stesse prendendo in giro o stesse raccontando la verità.  
Alla fine, il maggiore dei fratelli Weasley sospirò, e disse:  
“Bene, io allora andrei, Fleur aveva da fare per l'Ordine ma dovrebbe tornare tra poco. Sirius, grazie ancora per l'ospitalità, e scusa per averti riempito la casa all'improvviso.”  
Io mi strinsi nelle spalle, indifferente. Non mi importava, davvero, ma anzi ero certo che l’indomani mattina, quando fossi stato un po’ più riposato e lucido, avrei apprezzato immensamente i racconti sulla fuga rocambolesca dei gemelli da Hogwarts.  
  
Nonostante l’unica cosa a cui riuscissi a pensare era il confortante silenzio della mia stanza, ben presto mi ritrovai in cucina, davanti a dei panini improvvisati che i gemelli stavano divorando, come se non toccassero cibo da mesi. Alhena aveva cercato di convincere anche me a mangiare qualcosa, ma il mio stomaco era semplicemente serrato, impenetrabile. Me ne stavo in silenzio, osservando i ragazzi fare chiasso e Alhena sorridere delle loro sciocchezze, quando improvvisamente si udì un forte trambusto nell’angolo più remoto della cucina, e in un lampo di luce comparvero due grossi bauli. Dopo un attimo di smarrimento, i ragazzi, mortalmente pallidi, bisbigliarono:  
“Come… come hanno fatto a rispedire le nostre cose qui? Significa che sanno dove si trova Grimmauld Place?”  
Prima che questa domanda avesse il tempo di scavare con il suo significato dentro di me, facendomi capire quale fosse la reale preoccupazione dei gemelli, Alhena si affrettò a rispondere:  
“Elfi Domestici. Non hanno bisogno di conoscere l’esatta ubicazione di una persona per farle arrivare qualcosa, tranquilli.”  
I ragazzi si calmarono subito, tornando a dedicarsi a quello che restava della loro strana cena fuori orario.  
Mentre uno dei due armeggiava con il contenuto disordinato del suo baule, l’altro si rivolse ad Alhena, con un ghigno malizioso stampato in faccia, e le disse:  
“Comunque, a me non dispiacerebbe averti in famiglia. Potresti sempre farti crescere un paio di zanne, e sono certo che Charlie ti dedicherebbe tutte le attenzioni di questo mondo.”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, annuendo, ma poi aggiunse:  
“Forse un tempo, ma ora ho perso ogni speranza e mi sono messa l’animo in pace. Come si fa a competere con un drago?”  
Il gemello che non aveva ancora smesso di frugare nel suo baule, senza alzare il capo dal suo bagaglio, borbottò:  
“Allora potresti impegnarti un po’ di più con Bill. Non posso credere che ci vuoi così male da non voler nemmeno _provare_ a salvarci da infiniti pranzi in famiglia in compagnia di Flebo.”  
Alhena scosse la testa, rassegnata.  
“Non so come dirvelo, ragazzi, ma non ho intenzione di muovere nemmeno un dito, in questo senso. Dovrete rassegnarvi a mangiare lumache per il resto delle vostre cene di Natale.”  
“Ma perché? Bill ovviamente non potrà mai arrivare ai nostri livelli, ma non è poi così male.”  
Alhena sogghignò, e mi lanciò una mezza occhiata divertita, senza farsi notare dai gemelli. Io mi limitai a ricambiare con uno sguardo stanco, scuotendo appena la testa. In qualsiasi altro momento, probabilmente una conversazione del genere mi avrebbe smosso qualcosa di spiacevole dalle parti dello stomaco, ma in questo momento ero talmente esausto che non avrei mosso un dito nemmeno se Alhena si fosse letteralmente gettata fra le braccia di Bill. _Forse_.  
“Voglio un bene infinito a Bill, ma non potrebbe mai, mai funzionare in quel senso. Lui è il tipo di persona che tiene aperte le porte e prima di baciare una ragazza chiede il permesso.”  
Il ragazzo che era ancora seduto al tavolo la guardò con aria torva:  
“Lo dici come se fosse un difetto imperdonabile.”  
“No, è una bella cosa, invece” intervenne Alhena, stringendosi appena nelle spalle “è solo che io preferisco le persone che passano mesi tormentarmi per poi decidersi a baciarmi solo dopo essersi scolati mezza bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario. Il fascino dei cattivi ragazzi, che ci volete fare…”  
Riuscii a mascherare il gemito strozzato che mi salì alle labbra con un innocentissimo colpo di tosse, mente il gemello che stava lentamente sparecchiando la tavola fissava i suoi occhi curiosi sul viso di Alhena.  
“Il tuo è solo un esempio, immagino, non ti stai riferendo a nessuno in particolare.”  
Per tutta risposta, Alhena lanciò uno sguardo teatrale alla vecchia pendola appesa di fianco alla finestra, ed esclamò:  
“E’ tardissimo, filate a letto. Non ho intenzione di farmi staccare la testa da vostra madre.”  
Proprio in quel momento, dai bauli di scuola dei due ragazzi giunse un grido di trionfo:  
“Aha! Eccole qui, sapevo che erano da qualche parte!” il gemello si avvicinò al nostro tavolo con un sorriso smagliante, reggendo fra le mani un sacchetto di un lucente tessuto argentato, ripieno di quelle che sembravano biglie.  
“La nostra più recente invenzione, ispirata dalle ultime lezioni del tuo caro figlioccio”, esclamò, strizzando platealmente un occhio nella mia direzione. Non avevo idea di che cosa centrasse Harry con quella roba, ma non ci fu bisogno di chiedere, perché subito intervenne l’altro ragazzo, che estrasse una manciata di piccole sfere di cioccolato.  
“Con un piccolo omaggio ad uno dei pochi professori che siano mai stati degni della nostra ammirazione, l’ululante Remus Lupin.”  
A questo punto, una briciola di curiosità si era accesa anche in me.  
“E’ con grande onore che vi presentiamo le Praline Patrone!” esclamarono i due gemelli ad una sola voce. Io e Alhena ci scambiammo sguardi confusi, e così uno dei due disse, in tono sbrigativo:  
“Lo so, lo so, dobbiamo ancora lavorare sul nome, ma è un’idea a dir poco geniale.”  
“E sorprendentemente utile e decisamente poco da noi, considerato che potrà servire sia nella vita reale che durante le lezioni” concluse l’altro, agitando nell’aria una mano come a voler scacciare una mosca fastidiosa.  
“Il punto è che durante le ultime lezioni dell’Esercito di Silente Harry ha cercato di insegnarci ad evocare il nostro Patronus, e ci siamo resi conto che la cosa più difficile per molti di noi era capire _quali_ dei nostri ricordi fossero effettivamente abbastanza felici e potenti.”  
“E così abbiamo iniziato a lavorare sulle Praline Patrone: meraviglie di cioccolato, come suggerirebbe lo stimato professor Lupin, ripiene di una pozione di nostra invenzione, in grado di far riaffiorare alla mente di chiunque pochi secondi dei momenti più felici della sua vita.”  
Tutto quel parlare uno sull’altro stava cominciando a darmi il mal di testa, ma improvvisamente mi ritrovai a guardare i due ragazzi con una curiosità del tutto nuova: se quello che dicevano era vero, significava che facevano proprio sul serio. Ciò di cui parlavano non era una magia da poco, e in effetti aveva veramente un che di geniale.  
“Potete favorire, naturalmente. C’è ancora qualche _minuscolo_ effetto collaterale da affinare, ma funzionano già.”  
Il gemello più vicino a me lanciò una mezza occhiata titubante a suo fratello, ma Alhena aveva già allungato la mano verso una di quelle piccole sfere di cioccolato, e se l’era portata alle labbra senza troppe esitazioni. Vedendola masticare con gusto, mentre un lento sorriso radioso saliva ad illuminarle il viso, mi decisi ad accettare la sfera che uno dei gemelli mi porgeva, e senza pensare tropo a quello che stavo facendo, me la cacciai in bocca.  
All’inizio, non mi parve che succedesse niente; sembrava semplicemente di mangiare un cioccolatino ripieno di crema. Poi accadde qualcosa: uno strano calore vorticante risalì dalla bocca del mio stomaco, e mi parve quasi di sentire il calore diffondersi in ogni angolo del mio corpo al ritmo del mio battito cardiaco. La stanchezza e l’esasperazione erano improvvisamente scomparse, mi sentivo pronto ad affrontare qualsiasi cosa con energia e un sorriso sulle labbra, quando all’improvviso _qualcosa_ mi travolse, cancellando completamente l’immagine di quella squallida cucina. Dovetti aggrapparmi con tutte le mie forze al legno del tavolo davanti a me per non perdere l’equilibrio, mentre una luce abbagliante mi avvolgeva e accecava.  
Ed ecco Hogsmeade, e il freddo pungente di una domenica di gennaio a fendermi la pelle, mentre correvo inseguendo James e Peter lungo il pendio innevato della collina che conduceva alla Stamberga Strillante. Inaspettato, arrivò il colpo sulla nuca della palla di neve lanciata con insospettabile forza e precisione da Remus, e la sua risata cristallina riempì ogni cosa. Ed ero un bambino, non potevo avere più di sette o otto anni, ed ero rinchiuso nella mia stanza, in punizione, mentre il resto della famiglia rideva e vociava nella sala da pranzo apparecchiata per la festa di Natale. Ma ero felice, perché la porta della mia camera, sigillata dall’esterno con un incantesimo che alla mia età non sarei mai stato in grado di infrangere, si stava aprendo lentamente, rivelando il visetto eccitato di Regulus che stringeva convulsamente la mano di Andromeda, impegnata a far levitare davanti a sé un vassoio colmo di leccornie che aveva in qualche modo trafugato dalla cucina. Lei non poteva avere più di tredici o quattordici anni, non avrebbe dovuto fare magie, ma in una casa piena di maghi adulti nessuno si sarebbe preoccupato di un _Alohomora_ e di una ragazzina e due bambini impegnati a riempire di briciole le lenzuola pulite. Le stesse lenzuola su cui ero steso, sentendo il calore del corpo di Alhena che si muoveva sinuoso come un’onda, seguendo i miei stessi movimenti convulsi, mentre la sua voce, rotta e ansimante, ripeteva infinite volte il mio nome, come se fosse qualcosa bello. C’era l’abbraccio caldo e materno di Euphemia Potter ferma sulla banchina del Binario 9 e ¾, un abbraccio che sapeva di _bentornato_ e di _casa_ , ed era lo stesso abbraccio convulso di Remus che nella Stamberga Strillante non mi aveva ucciso, ma mi aveva stretto come si può stringere un fratello che si credeva perduto. Ed era il verde del mare all’alba, la prima volta che avevo visto il sole sorgere da uomo libero, pur mezzo morto di fatica com’ero dopo aver nuotato per tutta la notte per sfuggire al rantolo dei Dissennatori. Lo stesso verde pieno di luce e di lacrime di gioia di quando Lily mi aveva posato con delicatezza fra le braccia il piccolo miracolo che era Harry a poche ore di vita, e il suo piccolo palmo e le sue dita che si stringevano con sorprendente forza attorno al mio indice mentre James ci guardava col sorriso più felice che avrei potuto immaginare…  
“Te l’avevo detto che dovevamo aspettare a farle mangiare a qualcun altro!”  
Un residuo di calore mi si agitava scompostamente nel petto, e avevo la vaga sensazione di avere un sorrisetto ebete in faccia, mentre la cucina di Grimmauld Place ritrovava i suoi contorni cupi e uno dei gemelli mi fissava con attenzione negli occhi.  
“Ma no, tra un attimo peggiorerà, ma poi staranno benissimo.”  
In quel momento mi resi conto che il calore al centro del mio stomaco non era affatto calore, ma era un fortissimo senso di nausea. Alzai il capo e vidi Alhena, una mano davanti alla bocca e l’altra premuta sullo stomaco, gli occhi luminosi che spiccavano sulla pelle… verdastra. Non era solo uno scherzo della luce, né era un modo di dire: la pelle di Alhena aveva assunto una sfumatura innegabilmente verde limone.  
Quando aprii la bocca per domandare che cosa stesse succedendo, mi resi conto di aver commesso un errore imperdonabile: sentii la testa girare vorticosamente, e l’unica cosa che riuscii a fare fu precipitarmi fuori dalla stanza, sperando di raggiungere il bagno di servizio in tempo.  
Non ci riuscii. Mi accasciai a terra nello stretto corridoio, sentendo a pochi passi di distanza Alhena fare lo stesso, e lasciai che quel calore nauseante lasciasse il mio corpo. Quando finalmente i conati cessarono e io estrassi la bacchetta per far scomparire tutto quello schifo, riuscii a stento a trattenere la mia sorpresa: sul pavimento polveroso spiccava una chiazza di liquido argenteo, pulsante e luminoso. Se non avessi saputo come fosse finito su quel pavimento, l’avrei trovato quasi affascinante. Mi affrettai a far _evanescere_ il tutto, e mi voltai in tempo per vedere Alhena fare altrettanto. Quando mi risollevai, dovetti appoggiarmi per un po’ al muro, per riprendere l’equilibrio, respirando a fondo. Ero esausto, sì, ma in maniera del tutto diversa rispetto a prima. In maniera quasi piacevole. In un lampo di improvvisa consapevolezza, ebbi la certezza che quella notte avrei dormito come un sasso, e che non ci sarebbero stati incubi a disturbarmi.  
Sentii Alhena appoggiarsi a me, e quando la guardai, notai con sollievo che la sua pelle era tornata del solito candore. Lei ridacchiò come una bambina, indicando il punto del pavimento dove fino a poco prima c’era stata quella chiazza luminosa, e disse, con gli occhi spalancati:  
“Abbiamo appena vomitato un Patronus!”  
Scoppiai a ridere anche io, prima di tornare in cucina, dove i gemelli Weasley ci aspettavano con aria vagamente colpevole, ma anche innegabilmente curiosa.  
“Tutto bene? Ehm, forse avremmo dovuto avvisarvi prima che non siamo ancora riusciti a capire come fare in modo che lo stomaco trattenga la nostra pozione, però ha funzionato, no?”  
Alhena annuì vigorosamente, un largo sorriso un po’ vacuo stampato in viso, e io borbottai:  
“Appena riuscite a perfezionarle, speditemene un paio di casse, per favore. Se le vendeste a quei disgraziati che devono fare avanti e indietro da Azkaban con la barca per i prigionieri e i visitatori, fareste una fortuna.”  
Alhena mi lanciò improvvisamente un’occhiata preoccupata, ma io annuii, cercando di farle capire che stavo bene, tutto sommato.  
“Ora a letto, seriamente. Sapete dov’è la vostra stanza.”  
I ragazzi annuirono, e borbottando sparirono finalmente dalla cucina, lasciandomi la possibilità di stringere a me Alhena. Lei si lasciò abbracciare, ma presto si scostò da me con fare brusco:  
“Sicuro di star bene? Sei pallidissimo, e caldo. Forse hai la febbre.”  
Fece per posarmi una mano sulla fronte, ma io la fermai, stringendo le sue dita fra le mie: mi sentivo leggero e vuoto, e facevo fatica a concentrarmi troppo a lungo su un solo pensiero. Quello che era certo, però, era che anche le dita di Alhena erano caldissime.  
“Tu hai la febbre. O ce l’abbiamo tutti e due. Sto bene, credo, ma è tutto… tutto _strano_.”  
Alhena si appoggiò a me, chiudendo gli occhi, e alla fine biascicò:  
“Mi sa che ci hanno intossicati. A me sembra di aver bevuto almeno un paio di bicchieri di tequila. Non mi gira ancora la testa, ma è come se stesse per iniziare a farlo. Ha senso?”  
Io ridacchiai appena, scuotendo la testa. Una parte lontanissima di me si chiedeva se non avremmo fatto meglio a richiamare i gemelli, per chiedere loro se tutto questo fosse normale, ma una parte decisamente più cocciuta e determinata continuava a gridare che tutto si sarebbe risolto benissimo con un materasso morbido e delle lenzuola fresche.  
Barcollando e tenendoci per mano come una coppia di fidanzatini al primo appuntamento, avanzammo lentamente verso la mia stanza. Ci lasciammo cadere sul letto così com’eravamo, senza nemmeno cambiarci, e prima che avessi tempo di rendermi conto di quello che stava succedendo, mi ritrovai a chiudere gli occhi, respirando lentamente l’odore di Alhena.  
   
Quando mi risvegliai, la luce aveva già iniziato a riempire la mia stanza. Senza aprire gli occhi, mi limitai a stiracchiarmi piano, cercando di capire come mi sentissi: avevo davvero dormito per tutta la notte senza interruzioni, ed ora mi sentivo curiosamente bene. La stanchezza, il dolore e la rabbia accumulata il giorno precedente erano spariti. Non avevo idea se fosse solo merito della bella dormita o se i cioccolatini dei due gemelli avessero giocato un qualche ruolo, ma al momento non mi importava: volevo solo godermi quello stato di grazia, fino a quando fosse durato.  
Allungai pigramente una mano al mio fianco, aspettandomi di sfiorare il corpo di Alhena, ma quello che incontrai invece fu un corpicino caldo e coperto di peli. Trattenendo a stento un sospiro esasperato, mi sollevai a sedere, e aprii gli occhi solo per trovarmi di fronte Marmellata acciambellato pigramente sul risvolto delle coperte. Oh, be’, dovevo aspettarmelo: da quando aveva iniziato a vivere con noi, quel cane era rimasto decisamente brutto, nonostante fosse vistosamente ingrassato e si fosse irrobustito. Alhena aveva cercato di insegnargli a non salire su letti e divani, ma io avevo reso vano ogni suo sforzo, prendendolo in braccio ogni volta che mi sedevo da qualche parte e lasciandolo vagare ovunque, solo per il gusto di stuzzicarla. Mi divertivo anche a viziarlo a tavola, attirandomi le ire di Molly – che certo non apprezzava che le sue fatiche in cucina finissero sprecate per un cane – e quelle di Alhena, che cercava inutilmente di fargli mantenere una dieta sana ed equilibrata. La verità, anche se davanti ad Alhena non lo avrei mai ammesso nemmeno sotto tortura, era che in fondo mi ero affezionato a quella creaturina goffa e fifona: quando ero in casa da solo, lui si acciambellava ai miei piedi come avrebbe fatto un gattino, e si lasciava coccolare agitando furiosamente la coda. Ultimamente aveva preso l’abitudine di dormire ai piedi del nostro letto, ma non si era mai spinto ad usurpare anche il posto di Alhena. La quale, del resto, doveva essersi già alzata per andare a lavorare, dunque Marmellata doveva aver approfittato dello spazio per godere del tepore lasciato dal suo corpo.  
Con un sospiro, mi costrinsi ad alzarmi dal letto: non sapevo se i gemelli fossero ancora in casa, ma forse sarebbe stato meglio farmi trovare in cucina ad un orario decente.  
Quando scesi nella piccola stanza rischiarata dal sole primaverile, con Marmellata che trotterellava dietro di me, trovai i gemelli seduti di fronte ad Alhena, intenti a raccontare di nuovo le loro rocambolesche avventure della sera precedente. Se Alhena non era ancora andata a lavorare, non doveva essere poi così tardi, riflettei.  
Quando si accorsero della mia presenza, tutti e tre mi accolsero con un ampio sorriso. Uno dei gemelli fissò con gli occhi sgranati Marmellata, prima di sussurrare:  
“Ma che cos’è questo sgorbio?”  
Alhena protestò vivacemente, e il cane, non appena sentì la sua voce, trotterellò felice nella sua direzione. Nonostante non tremasse più appena sentiva qualcuno avvicinarsi, e nonostante passasse molto più tempo in mia compagnia, Alhena restava pur sempre il suo essere umano preferito.  
La colazione proseguì in mezzo alle prese in giro rumorose dei due ragazzi, seguite dai rimbrotti bonari di Alhena, fino a quando uno dei due – non avrei mai imparato a distinguerli, a differenza di Alhena – lasciò cadere la sua forchetta e mi fissò, di colpo serio:  
“A proposito, mi sono dimenticato di chiederlo: il nostro diversivo è servito almeno a qualcosa?”  
Io lo fissai sbigottito: possibile che la sera precedente fossi talmente fuori di testa da aver completamente rimosso una parte della conversazione? Vedendo la mia espressione vitrea, l’altro gemello aggiunse:  
“Harry è riuscito a parlare con te? È anche per creare un diversivo per lui che abbiamo messo in scena il nostro spettacolo.”  
Io fissai per un attimo quei due ragazzi, quei due terremoti viventi rumorosi e solo apparentemente immaturi, provando improvvisamente un moto di gratitudine nei loro confronti.  
“È stato decisamente provvidenziale, sì, grazie.”  
Loro si limitarono a sorridere, per poi tornare a concentrarsi sul toast che avevano nel piatto.  
Quando finimmo di mangiare, i gemelli tornarono al piano di sopra, dicendo che sarebbero andati a sistemare i bauli prima di gettarsi finalmente nello squallido mondo del lavoro. Non avevo idea di che cosa potessero aver combinato per aver bisogno di risistemare i loro bauli dopo una sola notte, ma in fondo ero contento di essere rimasto solo con Alhena. Da quando mi ero svegliato, non avevo ancora avuto modo di salutarla decentemente.  
Mentre lei si affaccendava a sciacquare le tazze della colazione nel lavello, feci per avvicinarmi a lei, ma Alhena fu più rapida:  
“Stai meglio?” domandò, gettandomi uno sguardo sorridente da sopra la sua spalla.  
“Decisamente meglio, sì. Grazie per esserti comportata come una donna fantastica, ieri, ragazzina.”  
Nonostante tutta la mia confusione, non mi era sfuggito il sussiego e la dedizione con cui Alhena mi era stata accanto in ogni momento.  
Alhena si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle, per poi aggiungere, con una risata un po’ impacciata:  
“Ah, come passa il tempo! Solo qualche mese fa ero una ragazzina viziata e immatura, mentre ora…”  
Io mi avvicinai a lei, circondandole delicatamente la vita in un abbraccio.  
“Per una volta che cerco di essere una persona seria e di ringraziare chi ha avuto una pazienza degna di Merlino, tu mi mortifichi così? Sei una ragazzina senza cuore, ecco cosa sei” mormorai, chinandomi a sfiorare con le labbra il suo orecchio.  Per tutta risposta, lei si abbandonò languidamente contro il mio corpo, voltando appena il capo verso di me. Io la baciai piano, scendendo ad accarezzare la pelle del suo collo, con la stessa disperazione che avrei avuto se non l’avessi vista per anni interi. Sapevo che reazione avrei provocato in lei comportandomi a quel modo, dunque non fui affatto sorpreso quando sentii il suo respiro mozzarsi in un sospiro, e il suo corpo aderire al mio come un guanto.  
“Sì, direi che stai decisamente meglio” sussurrò lei, divincolandosi infine dalla mia stretta, per poi voltarsi verso di me e attirarmi a sé in un bacio pieno di languore e desiderio. Quando lambii la pelle soda e calda del suo ventre, insinuandomi sotto la stoffa leggera della sua maglia, lei si staccò da me con un gemito soffocato.  
“Sirius…” mormorò, allontanandomi appena. I suoi occhi erano grandi e luminosi, due tizzoni ardenti su un viso concentrato e bellissimo. Io tornai a baciarla, e dopo un attimo di esitazione, lei si allontanò di nuovo.  
“Sirius. I ragazzi scenderanno da un momento all’altro.”  
Io mi strinsi con noncuranza nelle spalle, anche se in realtà mi rendevo conto che avremmo fatto meglio a calmarci.  
“E poi” aggiunse Alhena, con un misto di amarezza e divertimento “tra un attimo devo uscire anche io, gli Stockett mi uccidono se faccio di nuovo tardi.”  
Io mugugnai una risposta affermativa, limitandomi a incrociare le braccia al petto. A volte detestavo con tutto me stesso il lavoro di Alhena. Lei tornò a lanciarmi uno sguardo malizioso, aggiungendo:  
“Però questo pomeriggio non sono di guardia da nessuna parte. Vedi di continuare a star bene fin dopo pranzo.”  
“E perché mai dovrei stare bene? Ho sempre desiderato essere al centro delle attenzioni di una bella infermiera bionda”, risposi con un ghigno. Alhena mi colpì – con un briciolo di forza di troppo – una spalla, mentre sibilava:  
“Cretino!”  
“Non stiamo diventando un po’ troppo manesche, signorina?”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, massaggiandomi la spalla mentre scuoteva la testa, e proprio in quel momento i gemelli comparvero di nuovo sulla soglia della cucina, i mantelli gettati con noncuranza sulle spalle e i loro bauli di scuola che fluttuavano elegantemente dietro di loro.  
“Allora noi andiamo. Grazie ancora dell’ospitalità, e se non doveste più sentire nostre notizie, l’indiziata numero uno è la mamma.”  
“Controllerei nel prato dietro il capanno degli attrezzi, mi sembra il posto perfetto dove potrebbe far sparire i nostri cadaveri.”  
Alhena sorrise ai due ragazzi, e insieme ci avviammo verso il salotto.  
Quando furono sulla porta, Alhena prese un mantello leggero dal gancio accanto all’ingresso, asserendo che sarebbe uscita anche lei. Mi sentivo un po’ un idiota a restare sulla soglia a vedere i tre ragazzi uscire di casa e gettarsi nel mondo, come se fossi un vecchio, o un invalido, ma decisi che non avrei passato un’altra giornata ad autocommiserarmi, così cercai di scacciare quel pensiero e di salutare Alhena e i gemelli con noncuranza.  
   
Saltò fuori che Molly Weasley non tentò di assassinare i suoi figli, ma pare che la donna sbraitò, minacciò, e infine implorò i ragazzi di tornare a Hogwarts, senza ottenere ragione. Bill Weasley disse che effettivamente il negozio sembrava una cosa seria, e che a giudicare dal numero di ordini che i ragazzi avevano ricevuto, probabilmente entro quell’estate, quando gli studenti di Hogwarts sarebbero tornati da scuola, gli affari avrebbero davvero preso il volo. Arthur Weasley non disse una parola in proposito, ma a quanto pareva questo silenzio doveva essere parso come un chiaro schieramento agli occhi di Molly, tanto che, una delle prime sere dopo la fuga dei due ragazzi, ce lo ritrovammo fare irruzione a Grimmauld Place ben oltre l’orario di cena, chiaramente esausto e imbarazzato, e si trattenne in cucina in compagnia di Mundungus Fletcher fino a notte inoltrata.  
Tonks dichiarò che il negozio _Tiri Vispi Weasley_ era una delle cose più belle che avesse mai visto, e borbottò che avrebbe potuto chiedere ai due ragazzi di assumerla, non appena al Ministero avrebbero decretato che non era più adatta a ricoprire il suo ruolo di Auror.  
Alhena andò a visitare il negozio, tornando a Grimmauld Place con un’enorme vasca di gelato di Florian Fortebraccio, asserendo che Molly avrebbe dovuto presto mordersi la lingua e rimangiarsi tutte le catastrofi che aveva predetto sul futuro dei ragazzi.  
il rapporto tra Molly e i gemelli si inasprì ancora di più quando loro due cercarono di insistere per entrare ufficialmente a far parte dell’Ordine della Fenice: giunsero infine ad un accordo secondo il quale avrebbero comunque atteso ancora qualche mese, fino alla fine della scuola, esattamente come avrebbero fatto se si fossero diplomati.  
A me sembrava una cosa ridicola: davvero un mese o due avrebbe fatto una grossa differenza? Ovviamente mi guardai bene dall’affermare tutto questo ad alta voce davanti a Molly.  
   
Quel pomeriggio la pioggia tamburellava incessantemente contro il vetro delle finestre della cucina, non facendo altro che aumentare la sensazione di afa appiccicosa e strisciante che riempiva la stanza: erano giorni che pioveva ininterrottamente, i vestiti ci si appiccicavano addosso, ci svegliavamo sudati e facevamo fatica a dormire, e questo ci rendeva nervosi e stanchi.  
Io e Remus eravamo chiusi in cucina, la stanza forse più calda della casa: avevamo finito di pranzare da diverso tempo, ma era evidente che nessuno di noi due aveva voglia di restare da solo, perché stavamo trovando motivi sciocchi e inutili per continuare a restare seduti davanti al tavolo ancora ingombro di piatti sporchi e avanzi di cibo, chiacchierano di sciocchezze.  
Remus era evidentemente turbato: la notte precedente il figlio minore di Hestia Jones aveva ingerito per sbaglio mezzo flacone di Solvente di Nonna Acetonella per Ogni Tipo di Sporcizia, e così lei era dovuta correre al San Mungo, obbligando Tonks a sostituirla all’Ufficio Misteri. A quanto potevo immaginare, Tonks doveva aver passato la notte alternando momenti in cui cercava di far parlare Remus, ad altri in cui se ne rimaneva ostinatamente zitta. Non c’erano dubbi sul fatto che Remus l’avesse evitata, per quanto possibile, in ogni modo. Doveva essere stata una nottata a dir poco estenuante, per Remus, ed io non ebbi cuore di rincarare la dose, dicendogli quanto fosse stato un idiota a non approfittare dell’occasione per cercare di chiarire la situazione con Tonks.  
Ero riuscito a distrarre Remus solo convincendolo a espormi per l’ennesima volta tutte le sue teorie sulla connessione che legava Harry a Voldemort, quando improvvisamente sentimmo dei passi concitati lungo il corridoio.  
Remus mi lanciò uno sguardo obliquo, e uno spiacevole presentimento scese a stritolarmi le viscere. Senza scambiarci nemmeno una parola, io e Remus ci avviammo verso il soggiorno, solo per trovare un Mundungus Fletcher pallidissimo, intento a rosicchiarsi le lunghe unghie.  
“Dung?”  
Mundungus non era certo il membro dell’Ordine che preferiva passare il tempo a Grimmauld Place: si presentava solo quando era strettamente necessario, quando c’erano le riunioni o se aveva qualcosa di importante da dire, e qualche volta quando i suoi loschi traffici non andavano esattamente come previsto, e aveva bisogno di un posto tranquillo dove aspettare che le indagini del Comitato per il Controllo del Traffico di Sostanze Pericolose seguissero tracce diverse dalla sua.  
Non credevo di averlo mai visto così pallido e preoccupato, nemmeno quella volta che lo avevano colto sul fatto mentre cercava di vendere degli artigli di Jobberknoll ad un Auror in incognito a Nocturne Alley, quando Malocchio e Kingsley avevano faticato non poco a ridargli la libertà.  
Mundungus ci osservò con gli occhi sgranati, e poi si limitò a bisbigliare:  
“C’è un incendio a Gringley On The Hill”  
Io e Remus ci scambiammo un’occhiata stupefatta: non avevamo idea di che posto fosse questo Gringley On The Hill.  
“E’ un paesino a prevalenza babbana vicino a Doncaster. Ero lì insieme a Margot Pines e Johnny il Marcio, perché è un posto abbastanza tranquillo, e mi avevano assicurato che c’era un tizio che mi avrebbe procurato dei Bezoar dal Brasile, roba di ottima qualità ed esterna al mercato tradizionale, insomma, un affare, e…”  
“Taglia corto!” lo interruppe brusco Remus. Mundungus fissò i suoi occhietti spaventati in quelli di Remus, e bisbigliò:  
“Be’, ecco, sì, ce ne stavamo a bere qualcosa al Blue Bell Inn, aspettando che il loro informatore arrivasse, quando abbiamo sentito un boato e i vetri hanno tremato. La ragazza al bancone ha iniziato a strillare che doveva esserci un terremoto, e Margot e Johnny il Marcio si sono Smaterializzati all’istante.”  
Io gettai a Mundungus un’occhiata penetrante: doveva muoversi e arrivare al punto, smetterla di tergiversare a quel modo, e raccontare esattamente quello che era successo.  
“Be’, insomma, a quanto pare qualcosa è esploso nella chiesa del paese, l’edificio è praticamente raso al suolo, e c’è un incendio, gente che strilla ovunque, una puzza che voi non potete nemmeno immaginare. La cosa strana è che quando sono arrivati i _pompai_ , dei tizi babbani con un aggeggio che fa un rumore infernale ed è pieno d’acqua, sembrava che l’acqua non facesse altro che aumentare l’incendio. Ve lo giuro, ogni volta che l’acqua colpiva una fiamma, quella diventava ancora più alta.”  
Mundungus si interruppe, umettandosi le labbra, e io e Remus ci scambiammo l’ennesima occhiata sospettosa. Quello non era un normale incendio babbano.  
“Io… non ne sono sicuro, ma quando mi sono avvicinato per vedere meglio mi è sembrato… sì, insomma, tra le fiamme mi è parso di vedere un fuoco verdognolo, con delle strane ombre… sembrava… sembrava che in mezzo all’incendio bruciasse anche il Marchio Nero.”  
   
   
 _Note:_  
L’avevo detto che i Mangiamorte si sarebbero fatti di nuovo vivi, prima o poi.  
Di nuovo, i miei cliffhanger fanno schifo, la verità è solo che non sono riuscita a calcolare bene la struttura di questo e del prossimo capitolo.  
Note random che con la storia centrano il giusto, se non il fatto che avrei voluto parlare molto di più di danza: perdendo tempo su instagram, ho avuto un paio di epifanie; Steven McRae, uno dei miei ballerini preferiti, è chiaramente un Weasley in incognito nel mondo babbano. E poi ho scoperto Isobel Rose Lehman: a parte il fatto che credo non abbia più di dieci anni e fa quasi paura da quanto è brava, ma potrebbe essere un ottimo ritratto di quello che c’è nella mia testa a quando penso ad Alhena bambina.  
Forse avevo qualcosa di più serio da dire su questo capitolo, ma mi son persa in chiacchiere, scusatemi.


	36. Terra bruciata

__Capitolo 36  
 **Terra bruciata**  
 

Oh, maledizione, non di nuovo.  
Per un attimo, sentii la mia gola serrarsi in una morsa ruvida e secca, mentre uno strano miscuglio di rabbia e paura scendeva ad aggrovigliarmi lo stomaco. Sapevamo che qualcosa del genere sarebbe successo, prima o poi, era quello che stavamo aspettando da mesi, ma non riuscivo a crederci, setnivo solo un sordo pulsare in fondo alle tempie.  
Remus, in un lampo di lucidità, fissò negli occhi Mundungus, e chiese:  
“Hai visto altri maghi da quelle parti?”  
L’ometto ricambiò lo sguardo di Remus con aria smarrita, prima di balbettare:  
"No, non mi sembra... insomma, non ho guardato bene, ma non credo che un Mangiamorte si sarebbe fatto riconoscere tanto apertamente."  
Remus scosse la testa, spazientito, ed esclamò:  
"Certo che no, ma era un incendio magico, maledizione! I babbani da soli non riusciranno mai a spegnerlo, hai visto se c'era qualcuno capace di intervenire?"  
Mundungus sbiancò, facendo cenno di no e mordendosi le labbra fino a far loro perdere tutto il colore. Remus imprecò sottovoce, e sibilò:  
"Hai dato l'allarme prima di venire qui, vero?"  
Mundungus parve farsi piccolo piccolo sotto lo sguardo di Remus, e scosse la testa in maniera quasi impercettibie.  
"Oh, per le palle sudate di Merlino! Sta diluviando, se davvero queste fiamme acquistano intensità a contatto con l'acqua, a quest'ora potrebbe essere già un disastro!"  
Remus non si degnò nemmeno di ascoltare il pigolio di Mundungus, ma si precipitò verso la porta di casa a grandi falcate, limitandosi ad urlare che sarebbe andato a dare l'allarme. la quantità di scurrilità nelle sue parole erano un chiaro indice di quanto fosse preoccupato dalla situazione.  
Io e Mundungus rimanemmo improvvisamente soli.  
"Oh, non guardarmi così!" esclamò l'uomo, le cui gote erano esangui come un muro di gesso.  
"Silente mi vuole qui perché ho di contatti che possono tornare utili, non perché sono un genio o ho molto sangue freddo. Non ci ho pensato, ok?"  
Io mi limitai a scuotere la testa e a distogliere lo sguardo: quanto tempo ci aveva messo Mundungus ad arrivare qui e a spiegarci quello che stava succedendo? Dieci minuti? Cercai di non pensare al tamburellare costante della pioggia contro i vetri, sperando che la situazione fosse molto più sotto controllo di quanto credevamo. Mundungus del resto aveva detto che quel paesino era a prevalenza babbana, ma questo non significava che non potessero esserci altri maghi, oltre a lui. Forse qualcuno aveva avuto abbastanza sangue freddo da dare l'allarme, forse le squadre di soccorso erano già al lavoro, forse non si sarebbe trasformato tutto in una terribile tragedia...  
Mille domande mi si affacciavano nella testa, turbinando e riempiendomi di preoccupazione. Cercai di non farmi trascinare da quella marea fluttuante, ben consapevole che, finché Remus non fosse tornato da Ministero, sarebbero state tutte energie inutilmente sprecate. Mundungus, guardandomi di sottecchi, mormorò:  
"Dici che farei meglio a tornare lì a Gringley On The Hill?"  
Io lo studiai a lungo: era chiaro dal suo tremito nella voce e dagli occhi sgranati che Mundungus tutto voleva tranne che tornare in quel paese devastato, forse perché lui stesso temeva di dover affrontare le conseguenze della sua negligenza. Io, che fremevo dalla voglia di poter fare qualcosa, dovetti trattenermi molto per non rispondergli con qualche parolaccia.  
"Sai domare incendi incantati? Curare dei feriti?"  
Quando Mundungus scosse il capo, io mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle, senza guardarlo in faccia.  
"Allora saresti solo d'intralcio."  
L'uomo rimase in silenzio, e i minuti presero a scorrere con estrema lentezza: non sapevo che cosa fare, non avevo voglia di parlare con Mundungus per non rischiare di perdere la calma con lui, ero curioso di scoprire delle novità, ma non potevo fare nulla. Finché qualcuno non si fosse degnato di fare la sua comparsa a Grimmauld Place, avrei dovuto convivere con l'ansia e la preoccupazione.  
Mundungus, dopo un attimo di esitazione, si ritirò in cucina: lo sentii armeggiare con la credenza, e udii il tintinnare del vetro di qualche bottiglia. Mi gridò se volessi bere un goccio anche io, ma non gli risposi nemmeno. Mi lasciai cadere sul divano, accanto alla ciambella formata dal corpo sonnacchioso di Marmellata, il quale se ne stava tranquillo, come se non avvertisse minimamente la tensione che aveva riempito la casa.  
Mundungus ebbe quantomeno il buonsenso di non uscire più dalla cucina, e così io rimasi solo, a cercare di fare i conti con la mia preoccupazione.  
Gringley On The Hill... questo nome non mi diceva assolutamente niente. Possibile che i Mangiamorte avessero preso ad agire completamente senza uno scopo? Oppure questa volta si trattava davvero di qualche sadico che si divertiva a giocare con i timori della gente, scagliando il Marchio Nero in mezzo ad una disgrazia solo per creare il panico? Ma no, se davvero si trattava di un incendio causato da qualche forma di Magia Oscura, non poteva certo trattarsi solo del gioco sadico di qualche idiota.  
Mi ritrovai a sperare che Remus fosse abbastanza rapido, che il Ministero intervenisse in tempo per vedere il Marchio Nero, in tempo per catturare qualche Mangiamorte, in tempo per fare qualche cosa.  
Esasperato, affondai le dita nel pelo soffice di Marmellata: dovevo cercare di restare calmo e lucido, era intuile perdere la calma in questo momento, senza notizie certe e senza la possibilità di fare qualsiasi cosa, fosse anche solo cercare di formulare qualche ipotesi utile.  
Il tempo prese a trascorrere con una lentezza disarmante, resa ancora più insopportabile dalla consapevolezza che io non avrei potuto fare assolutamente niente. Non potevo nemmeno uscire di casa, parlare con qualcuno, andare al Paiolo Magico e ascoltare qualche diceria per farmi una vaga idea di quello che stava succedendo.  
Mundungus sembrava fermamente intenzionato a non mettere piede fuori dalla cucina, e a me andava bene così. Non volevo parlare con lui.  
Quando finalmente udii il rumore lieve della porta di casa che si apriva, non riuscii a trattenermi: balzai in piedi, e quasi corsi fino allo stretto corridioio dell'ingresso, nella speranza che fosse Remus o chiunque altro che potesse portare delle notizie. Quando mi trovai di fronte il sorriso tranquillo di Alhena, però, non riuscii a trattenere un sospiro vagamente deluso.  
"Ah, sei tu..." borbottai, cancellando all'istante il sorriso dal suo viso. Senza nemmeno guardarmi in faccia, lei sibilò:  
"Anche io sono contenta di vederti!"  
Fece per superarmi, ma io riuscii a trattenerla per un braccio, spiegandole quel poco che sapevo. Lei ascoltò in silenzio, la fronte aggrottata in una posa concentrata, fino a quando non rimasi in silenzio. Silenzio che Alhena riempì con una serie di improperi che avrebbero fatto arrossire anche Johnny il Marcio, chiunque egli fosse.  
"Vado a vedere cosa sta succedendo."  
Alhena fece per voltarsi verso la porta, ma io riuscii a trattenerla.  
"A quest'ora Remus avrà già dato l'allarme, c'è poco che tu possa fare."  
O forse qualcosa da fare c'era, ma la verità era che non volevo rimandere di nuovo solo, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa, incapace anche solo di procurarmi delle notizie.  
Alhena mi sorrise, e sussurrò:  
"Prometto che, se non c'è niente di utile da fare, cerco di rubare qualche informazione e torno subito qui."  
Sapevo che, se si trattava di un incidente in un villaggio babbano, l'aiuto di ogni mago o strega minimamente dotati di buonsenso poteva essere molto utile, ed era giusto che Alhena andasse - anche solo per cercare di portare qualche informazione fresca, che non provenisse da quell'idiota di Mundungus.  
"Stai attenta"  
Lei alzò gli occhi al cielo, esasperata, e annuì.  
"Sì, certo, vigilanza costante. Come hai detto che si chiama questo posto?"  
"Gringley On The Hill" mugugnai io, un po' controvoglia, "vicino a Doncaster."  
Alhena mi baciò lievemente le labbra, e prima che avessi il tempo di protestare ulteriormente, se n'era già andata.  
Imprecando sottovoce, tornai a sedermi in salotto, dove Marmellata si agitava, vagamente innervosito. Forse aveva sentito la voce di Alhena, e si chiedeva perché lei non stesse andando a salutarlo, o forse semplicemente respirava il mio nervosismo.  
Alla fine, Mundungus emerse dalla cucina, il viso che aveva finalmente ripreso un po' di colore - grazie al Whiskey Incendiario, sospettavo.  
"Novità?" domandò, con un sorriso falsmanete baldanzoso in viso. Io mi limitai a scuotere la testa, cupo.

Alhena non tornò subito, né tornò presto Remus, o qualunque altro membro dell'Ordine della Fenice. Il pomeriggio trascorse lentamente, tanto lentamente che alla fine mi risolsi ad accettare un bicchiere del Whiskey Incendiario che Mundungus continuava ad offrirmi con tanta insistenza.  
Odiavo quella situazione, odiavo sapere che stava succedendo qualcosa di grave e non poter intervenire, odiavo dovermene restare chiuso in casa come una vecchia nonna a cui non ci si degnava nemmeno di far avere notizie!  
Alla fine, cominciai a preoccuparmi: forse era successo qualcos'altro, forse quell'incendio era solo l'inizio, una trappola per attirare gente del Ministero in quel paesino sperduto e fare qualcosa... Non avrei mai dovuto permettere ad Alhena di andare lì senza nemmeno sapere che cosa si sarebbe trovata davanti. Forse i Mangiamorte non si erano limitati a causare l'incedio e andarsene, forse erano ancora lì, e apsettavano solo di vedere qualche mago estrarre la bacchetta per aiutare i babbani, prima di intervenire.  
Mi pentii immediatamente di aver accettato quel bicchiere di Whiskey Incendiario, che ora sembrava avere tutta l'intenzione di risalire il mio stomaco. Se ad Alhena fosse successo qualcosa, o se fosse successo qualcosa a Remus, non mi sarei mai perdonata la mia reclusione fra quattro mura sicure e confortevoli.  
Balzai in piedi, incurante dell'uggiolare di protesta di Marmellata, e cominciai a percorrere con ampie falcate il pavimento davanti alle braci morenti del camino. Forse Alhena e gli altri avevano bisogno di aiuto, forse avrei potuto fare qualcosa... fissai gli occhi sulla imponente pendola del soggiorno. Se entro venti minuti nessuno mi avesse fatto avere notizie, mi sarei Materializzato vicino a questo Gringley On The Hill, mi sarei trasformato in Felpato e sarei andato a dare un'occhiata. In mezzo alla confusione che sicuramente regnava in quel paesino, nessuno avrebbe prestato attenzione ad un cagnolone in cerca del suo padrone.  
Proprio quando stavo per decidere che non aveva senso aspettare venti minuti, e che tanto valeva andare subito, dato che avevo già aspettato abbastanza, la porta di casa si aprì, riempiendo l'aria di vociare soffocato e sconnesso.  
Quando le voci raggiunsero il soggiorno, mi ritrovai davanti ad uno spettacolo piuttosto singolare: Remus, Bill Weasley, Alhena, Fleur Delacour e Hestia Jones sembravano essere appena emersi da una strana lotta nel fango: erano bagnati fradici, ricoperti di cenere e terra, e sembravano esausti. Esausti, ma illesi.  
"Che cosa è successo?" quasi li aggredii, prima che avessero il tempo di alzare il loro sguardo su di noi. Per tutta risposta, Remus scosse la testa, iniziando a ripulire lentamente i suoi abiti con degli incantesimi non verbali. Alhena, invece, gettò un'occhiata gelida a Mundungus, attraversò il salotto a passo di marcia e gli strappò di mano la bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario, portandosela alle labbra con un gesto deciso e ingurgitando due lunghe sorsate come se si trattasse di acuqa fresca.  
Hestia fu l'unica a degnarsi di rispondermi:  
"Un disastro. Sospettiamo abbiano usato del Graecum, una sostanza contenuta nei reni di alcuni draghi orientali. Quando si dà fuoco a questa sostanza, l'acuqa non riesce a spegnere queste fiamme, ma al contrario, le alimenta. I controincantesimi per circoscrivere questi incendi sono piuttosto semplici, ma se si appicca un incendio del genere ad abitazioni babbane, la tragedia è assicurata."  
Ci fu un lungo silenzio, interrotto solamente dal sbilo lieve dell'aria che fuoriusciva dalle loro bacchette, mentre cercavano di asciugarsi e ripulirsi alla meno peggio.  
Remus si posizionò davanti al camino, tendendo le mani verso le fiamme, e aggunse:  
"Quando ho seguito la squadra di intervento del Ministero e siamo arrivati sul posto, la chiesa era completamente distrutta, e le fiamme avevano già attaccato alcune abitazioni adiacenti, oltre ad un grosso campo. Per fortuna Gringley On The Hill è un posto piuttosto piccolo, le case sono abbastanza isolate, e nonostante la pioggia, non c'era vento. L'incendio si è espanso rapidamente, ma molti degli abitanti sono riusciti ad allontanarsene abbastanza in fretta."  
Fleur Delacour, con i grandi occhi spalancati in un'espressione di desolazione e paura, aggiunse in un sussurro:  
"Troppi però non ne hanno avuto il tempo."  
Cadde un lungo silenzio, dove nessuno sembrava aver voglia di aggiungere qualcosa. Io ero nauseato, inorridito: se pensavo che con l'incendio alla casa degli Smith i Mangiamorte si fossero comportati in maniera deprecabile, questa volta avevano passato il segno. Il Ministero non avrebbe potuto chiudere gli occhi, non questa volta.  
Fu Remus a continuare:  
"A quanto pare, la chiesa era piena. Si stavano celebrando i funerali di un uomo anziano, che era stato un membro piuttosto attivo della piccola comunità, quindi c'erano diverse persone alla funzione. Per loro non ci sarebbe stato nulla da fare nemmeno se tutti i membri del Ministero fossero stati sul posto al momento dell'esplosione."  
A queste parole, Mundungus parve riprendere un po' di colore in viso. Io non ero certo che questa fosse una buona notizia: sapere che i Mangiamorte avevano deliberatamente attaccato dei babbani durante un funerale era forse ancora più frustrante e scoraggiante.  
Hestia aggiunse:  
"Quando sono arrivati sul posto, gli Auror sono riusciti a circoscrivere e domare l'incendo in pochi minuti, ma temiamo che anche altre persone, oltre a quelle presenti al funerale, siano rimaste coinvolte. Purtroppo era impossibile pensare di capire qualcosa di più preciso, perché c'era gente terrorizzata ovunque, e i membri del Comitato Scuse ai Babbani erano già intenti a scagliare incantesimi a destra e a manca."  
Alhena imprecò di nuovo sottovoce, lasciandosi cadere sul divano accanto a me e portando ancora una volta alle labbra la bottiglia di Mundungus. Per la prima volta parlò, un sussurro freddo e duro:  
"Giusto per essere sicuri che a nessun civile giunga qualche voce di quello strano teschio che brillava in mezzo all'incendio."  
Remus annuì brevemente, con aria grave, e aggiunse:  
"Comunque, non c'era traccia dei Mangiamorte. Quando sono arrivati gli Auror, il caos per cercare di tenere sotto controllo la situazione e aiutare i babbani feriti era tale che, se avessero voluto, avrebbero potuto attaccarci senza problemi, e probabilmente non avremmo nemmeno fatto in tempo a rendercene conto. E' più probabile che si siano limitati ad appiccare l'incendio e ad andarsene, una volta certi che i danni sarebbero stati abbastanza grandi."  
Tutto questo non aveva senso: perché mai attaccare un gruppo di babbani inermi, senza avere alcun secondo fine? Solo per la sete di sangue e violenza, solo per gettare ancora di più nel panico la comunità magica? Per costringere il Ministro a riconoscere il ritorno di Voldemort senza però dover uscire direttamente allo scoperto? Non riuscivo a capire. Non riuscivo nemmeno a capire se ci fosse effettivamente qualcosa da comprendere, o se si trattasse solo di un piano folle. Quella gente era crudele, e aveva passato più di dieci anni ad Azkaban. Non esitavo a credre che nella loro mente non fosse rimasto nemmeno un brandello minuscolo di razionalità. Poteva benissimo trattarsi di dieci pazzi allo sbaraglio più completo, assetati solo di sangue, violenza e attenzione. Voldemort però non era pazzo, per quanto fosse difficile ammetterlo. Lui non avrebbe mai permesso che i suoi scagnozzi compissero gesti eclatanti ma folli, senza avere nessun disegno nella sua testa.  
"Malocchio, Kingsley e Tonks erano tutti e tre in servizio. So per certo che Kingsley sta cercando in tutti i modi di interrogare quanti più babbani possibile prima che quei cretini del Comitato di Scuse li oblivino, nella speranza di scoprire qualche cosa di più. Sono sicuro che appena torneranno anche loro, potremo sapere qualche cosa di più."  
Non volevo credere alle parole di Bill Weasley: non volevo passare altre ore in quello squallido soggiorno ad aspettare una risposta che non sarebbe arrivata mai, a elemosinare informazioni, a pregare che qualcuno mi rendesse partecipe di quello che stava succedendo nel mondo.  
Andiamo, che cosa pensavano di fare? Gettai uno sguado al salotto della casa dei miei genitori, e a stento trattenni una risata sprezzante: eravamo solo un gruppetto di disperati male in arnese, persone con troppe speranze e troppe poche certezze che cercavano in tutti i modi di strappare con le unghie e con i denti brandelli di vittorie, ma tutto quello che riuscivano a rimediare era ritrovarci coperti di fango e tremanti in una vecchia casa.  
Remus, Bill e Mundungus si erano riuniti davanti al camino, e parlottavano piano tra di loro, lanciandosi in congetture sempre più astruse su quali potevano essere i piani e gli scopi dei Mangiamorte. Hestia, invece, si era accomodata sul divano più vicino all'ingresso, accanto a Fleur - che sembrava sul putno di scoppiare in lacrime - e le teneva delicatamente un braccio attorno alle spalle, parlandole piano e con fare protettivo.  
Io mi concessi di sedere accanto ad Alhena, osservandola con più attenzione: avevai capelli tutti arruffati e incrostati di fango, i vestiti imbrattati e laceri, e mi resi conto che su un braccio sfoggiava una brutta bruciatura. Il viso era più pallido che mai, e i suoi occhi stavano fissi sulle braci morenti del camino. Quando la vidi portare per l'ennesima volta la bottiglia alle labbra, le sussurrai:  
"Non starai esagerando un po'?"  
Per tutta risposta, lei mi lanciò un'occhiata gelida e sprezzante, e sibilò:  
"Non ho bisogno della balia, grazie."  
Tuttavia, prima che io avessi il tempo di aggiungere altro, lei si alzò di scatto, e con passo rapido e sicuro attraversò il salotto, in direzione della cucina, senza mai mollare la bottiglia di Whiskey Incendiario. Ricomparve un attimo dopo a mani vuote, chiedendomi con un sorriso sarcastico se ora fossi contento, e quando io alzai gli occhi al cielo, lei si lasciò cadere accanto a me, posandomi con un sospiro la testa sulla spalla. Io le cinsi piano la vita, attirandola a me, consapevole che in quel momento nessuno avrebbe prestato attenzione a noi due. E se anche lo avessero fatto, a me non importava più. Alhena era rigida e tesa, ma si lasciò comunque stringere, senza dire una parola. Io non sapevo che cosa fare: una parte di me avrebbe voluto unirsi a Remus, Bill e Mundungus, vagliare ogni ipotesi, fare domande, cercare di capire davanti a che cosa ci stessimo trovando, trovare delle risposte, ma un'altra parte di me avrebbe solamente voluto dimenticare tutto, credere che si fosse trattato solamente di un orribile sogno.  
Alla fine, mi ritrovai a chiedere:  
"Che è successo a Fleur? Non mi sembra molto in forma."  
La ragazza infatti se ne stava pallida e spaventata ad ascoltare con aria distrutta le parole di Hestia. Non  c'era traccia della sua solita arroganza. Alhena lanciò a Fleur solo una mezza occhiata stanca, prima di mormorare pianissimo:  
"Credo sia solo sconvolta. Non credo avesse mai visto qualcuno morire."  
Io serrai i pugni, cercando di deglutire via la rabbia e la paura che una situazione del genere avevano risvegliato in me. Sapendo che davvero non avevamo molte possibilità di scoprire qualcosa in più finché non fossero tornati anche Kingsley e Malocchio, decisi di concentrarmi sulle poche cose che riuscivo a tenere sotto controllo; senza smettere di tenere stretta a me Alhena, le domandai:  
"E tu stai bene?"  
Lei si strinse nelle spalle, senza guardarmi, rispondendo apatica che stava bene, di certo meglio degli abitandi di Gringley On The Hill.  
"Ti fa male il braccio?"  
Alhena osservò il braccio lucido e arrossato come se fosse la prima volta che si rendeva conto di essersi fatta male, per poi rispondermi con un'altra alzata di spalle.  
"Non ha senso. Non ha il minimo senso..." sibilò dopo poco Alhena, guardandomi negli occhi forse per la prima volta da quando era tornata a Grimmauld Place, e dopo un attimo di esitazione, si lanciò in un lungo monologo in cui mi raccontò tutto quello che aveva visto. Disse di essersi materializzata a circa mezzo chilometro dal luogo dell'incendio, ma già dov'era poteva sentire il terribile odore sprigionato dalle fiamme, e le urla dei babbani spaventati e di quelli feriti. Quando era arrivata sul posto, del Marchio Nero non c'era più traccia, ma era certa di aver sentito un'anziana signora urlare che doveva essere opera del demonio, perché fra le fiamme che avevano distrutto la chiesa era certa di aver visto la faccia del diavolo e il suo malefico serpente. Forse gli altri babbani avrebbero potuto scambiarla per l'esternazione di una donna che nel panico aveva un po' perso il senno, ma dopo le parole di Mundungus era chiaro che la donna doveva aver visto il Marchio Nero. Prima che avesse il tempo di fare domande o capire che cosa fosse successo, Alhena si era ritrovata circondata dagli Auror, che sbraitavano ordini a destra e a sinistra, spedendo ogni mago maggiorenne dotato di bacchetta ad occuparsi dei babbani feriti. Non si era resa conto di quanto tempo avesse passato a cercare di liberare i polmoni pieni di fumo di persone terrorizzate, e non si era nemmeno resa conto dell'arrivo di Bill, Fleur e Hestia. Era stato Remus a raggiungerli, quando la situazione cominciava ad essere sotto controllo e la maggior parte dei feriti più gravi erano stati spediti negli ospedali babbani oppure sotto la bacchetta di Guaritori professionisti, e lui aveva avuto la prontezza di riflessi di farli allontanare: gli Auror avevano cominciato a indagare sull'origine di quell'incendio, e di certo la presenza di un gruppo di maghi che non abitavano nelle vicinanze e non avrebbero avuto alcun motivo di trovarsi a Gringley On The Hill proprio quel pomeriggio avrebbe potuto attirare dei sospetti.  
Improvvisamente come aveva iniziato a parlare, Alhena tacque, limitandosi ad ascoltare con attenzione di discorsi di Remus e Bill, senza mai staccarsi dal mio fianco.   
Proprio quando avevamo cominciato a chiederci se non fosse il caso di provare a metterci in contatto con Silente, la porta di casa si spalancò, rivelando il viso pallido e spaventato di Molly Weasley. La donna, prima ancora di lasciarci il tempo di dire qualche cosa, esclamò:  
"A Diagon Alley dicono che c'è stato un attentato nel Nottinghamshire, pare che siano morti un sacco di babbani, ma sembra che l'origine dell'attacco sia magica..."  
Fu solo dopo un attimo che si rese conto dell'aspetto malridotto di gran parte dei presenti. Bill scattò in avanti rapido, rassicurandola che stavamo tutti bene, e cominciò a raccontarle brevemente quel poco che sapevamo. La donna, dopo un iniziale tremore, e dopo averci sommerso con un fuoco ininterrotto di domande pronunciate con voce stridula e sempre più isterica, parve ritrovare finalmente la calma e la lucidità, e, notando che la maggior parte dei miei ospiti sfoggiava qualche brutta scottatura, sparì di nuovo nel crepuscolo, borbottando che eravamo stati degli insocienti a non occuparci prima di quelle ferite. Nessuno ebbe cuore di opporsi alla sua preoccupazione, così, quando pochi minuti dopo fece di nuovo la sua comparsa a Grimmauld Place stringendo fra le mani bende e barattoli di una pomata maleodorante, tutti i presenti si sottoposero pazientemente alle sue cure.  
Quando Alhena tornò ad accoccolarsi accanto a me, le narici mi si riempirono dell'odore acre e vagamente marcescente di quella pomata.  
"Preferivo puzzare di cenere e sudore" sussurrò, cercando di allontanare da sé il più possibile il braccio fasciato, e strappandomi un mezzo sorriso. Al momento, stavo cercando di non pensare a tutto quello che era successo a Gringley On The Hill: cercavo di concentrarmi solo sul fatto che Alhena stava bene, Remus stava bene, tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice sembravano in buona salute.

Fu solo quando il sole aveva smesso di filtrare fra le tende sporche delle finestre, e dopo che Molly ci aveva obbligati a trasferirci in cucina per cercare di mangiare qualcosa, dopo che eravamo stati raggiunti anche da Arthur Weasley e un terrorizzato Dedalus Diggle, che la porta del soggiorno si aprì di nuovo: Malocchio attraversò con malagrazia il corridoio che conduceva alla cucina, abbattendo con il suo bastone un paio di soprammobili lungo la strada, e tenendo l'altra mano affondata come un artiglio nella spalla di Tonks, i cui capelli castano chiaro sfuggevano in tutte le direzioni. Per un attimo, mi sembrò una scena surreale: pareva che Tonks fosse una ragazzina colta sul fatto mentre compiva una marachella ad Hogwarts, e Malocchio sembrava il custode che la trascinava senza troppo riguardo davanti ai professori. Osservando meglio, però, mi resi conto che Malocchio zoppicava più del solito, e stava semplicemente usando la spalla di Tonks come un ulteriore bastone. Mentre il suo occhio blu elettrico saettava in ogni direzione e la sua bocca disegnava smorfie di rabbia e dolore, mi parve più vecchio che mai. Un vecchio relitto che avrebbe dovuto trascorrere il suo tempo in una meritata pensione, non restare aggrappato con le unghie e con i denti ad una battaglia che sembrava persa in partenza. Provai quasi un moto di tenerezza per lui, soprattutto quando Tonks, con una discrezione che era difficile aspettarsi da lei, lo aiutò a sedersi, per poi posizionarsi al suo fianco, dritta come un fuso, nemmeno fosse il suo cane da guardia.  
Nessuno disse niente per un po', fino a quando Malocchio non ebbe svuotato con un lungo sorso - non prima di aver annusato la tazza con aria sospettosa - il tè che Molly gli aveva offerto. Solo allora l'uomo si schiarì rumorosamente la gola, e abbaiò:  
"Ci hanno raggirati ben bene, quegli stronzi. Mai visto un attacco così vigliacco, e nessuno avrebbe potuto aspettarselo."  
Tonks annuì brevemente, lasciandosi finalmente cadere su una sedia accanto a Malocchio.  
"Ma che cosa è successo, di preciso?"  
Osò domandare Alhena. Malocchio fissò entrambi i suoi occhi a lungo sul viso pallido di Alhena, prima di rispondere:  
"Cos'è successo secondo te, Macnair?"  
Alhena non si lasciò intimidire dallo sguardo fisso di Alastor, ma, senza staccare gli occhi dal viso butterato dell'uomo, bisbigliò:  
"Credo che i Mangiamorte abbiano deciso di smettere di giocare, pur senza volere uscire apertamente allo scoperto. Credo che abbiano voluto farci capire che, se vogliono, possono ancora fare grossi danni, e che non hanno alcuno scrupolo nei confronti dei babbani. Penso anche che, questa volta, quello che gli importava più di tutto era dare una prova di forza, una sorta di avvertimento, perché se solo non se ne fossero andati dopo aver appiccato l'incendio e fossero rimasti al loro posto, probabilmente nella confusione che regnava sarebbero risuciti ad attaccare anche i soccorritori, causando perdite molto ingenti."  
Malocchio annuì lentamente, continuando a fissare con l'occhio normale Alhena, mentre il suo occhio magico prese a saettare lungo tutti i volti delle persone presenti attorno al tavolo. Ebbi la curisa senzazione che stesse prestando particolare attenzione a Mundungus, il quale si agitò a disagio sulla sedia, come cercando di trovare un nascondiglio.  
"Dieci punti a Corvonero, Macnair. Il problema è capire perché stiano facendo tutto questo. Noi sappiamo quello di cui sono capaci i Mangiamorte, non abbiamo certo bisogno di una tale dimostrazione di forza, per metterci sulla difensiva. E lo sanno anche al Ministero, per quanto siano troppo codardi per ammetterlo."  
Malocchiò sbatté con tanta forza la sua tazza sul tavolo, che per un attimo temetti che l'avrebbe rotta.  
"Comunque" proseguì Tonks, parlando per la prima volta con voce roca ma salda, "c'era anche qualcos'altro, sotto. Non hanno scelto un villaggio prevalentemente babbano a caso. E non hanno nemmeno scelto il funerale di un bababno qualsiasi."  
Sentii un brivido spiacevole scendere a raffreddarmi lo stomaco, mentre mi preparavo a ricevere l'ennesimo duro colpo. Non ero certo di voler sapere che cosa si agitava nella mente dei Mangiamorte, ma era necessario.  
"I Mangiamorte hanno attaccato durante il funerale di Christian Rooney,un babbano straordinariamente longevo, che era stato un vero e proprio pilastro della sua piccola comunità."  
Tonks aveva parlato come se questo potesse spiegare ogni cosa, ma a me sembrava che le sue parole non spiegassero proprio niente. Sapevamo già che avevano attaccato durante il funerale di un membro molto amato del piccolo villaggio, probabilmemte perché sapevano che buona parte della comunità sarebbe stata riunita in un solo posto, e questo avrebbe permesso di fare molte più vittime con un solo attacco. Vile e spregevole, natualmente, ma in un certo senso logico.  
Vedendo le nostre espressioni vitree, Alastor continuò:  
"Christian Rooney. Rooney, dico. Capisco i ragazzini, ma possibile che a voi questo nome non dica niente? Rooney, esattamente come John Benjamin Rooney."  
John Benjamin Rooney... quel nome accendeva qualche ricordo nella mia mente, ma non riuscivo ad afferrare il senso di quel discorso. Mi ritrovai a fissare gli occhi di Remus, che mi stava guardando con la stessa espressione concentrata. Avevo già sentito quel nome quando ero molto giovane, lo avevo sentito pronunciare quando si parlava di politica, ma non riuscivo a ricordare molto bene... doveva trattarsi di qualcuno che era arrivato molto vicino alla carica di Ministro della Magia quando io ero un ragazzino, ma che poi, per qualche motivo, si era ritrovato tagliato fuori dai giochi.  
Alhena, Bill e Fleur Delacour facevano vagare il loro sguardo da una persona all'altra, come se non avessero idea di che cosa aspettarsi. Be', se si trattava del nome di un quache politico semisconosciuto a noi, era impossibile che loro lo ricordassero.  
Fu Hestia Jones la prima a parlare, con aria incredula:  
"John Benjamin Rooney? Ma non era quel tizio che anni fa aveva quasi fatto promulgare una legge che consentisse una maggiore interazione fra i maghi e i babbani? Quello che proponeva di contattare le famiglie dei Nati Babbani molto prima del momento in cui i ragazzini fossero stati abbastanza grandi per andare a Hogwarts, per permettere ai bambini e alle loro famiglie di conoscere meglio il nostro mondo?"  
Malocchio annuì lentamente, una chiara espressione soddisfatta dipinta in volto.  
"Precisamente, Jones. E non solo: Rooney parlava così perché era lui per primo un Nato Babbano, e sosteneva che, se avessimo aperto un po' di più le nostre porte alle famiglie dei babbani che per forza di cose sarebbero venute a conoscenza del nostro mondo, la nostra stessa comunità magica ne avrebbe giovato. Stava costruendo una carriera politica folgorante, su queste idee, nonostante avesse acerrimi detrattori. Sarebbe potuto diventare uno dei più giovani Ministri della Magia, se solo non fosse stato coinvolto in un brutto caso di omicidio."  
Ora mi sembrava di ricordare qualcosa... uno strano caso pieno di punti oscuri, le cui dinamiche non erano mai state del tutto chiarite.  
"Certo, la morte di Melanie e Rachel Rooney, le figlie gemelle di suo fratello. Suo fratello era anche lui un mango, ma aveva sposato una babbana, un'amica d'infanzia, e le bambine avevano preso tutto dalla madre. Quando le due bambine avevano compiuto undici anni, il primo settembre, per l'esattezza, le due bambine erano state trovate uccise da una Maledizione Senza Perdono."  
Alhena, accanto a me, rabbrividì alle parole di Hestia, ma rimase in silenzio, in attesa di ascoltare il resto del racconto.  
Malocchio, con voce bassa e grave, continuò:  
"Il fratello di John Benjamin Rooney venne ritrovato nell'atrio del San Mungo, gravemente ferito e in stato di totale shock. Non recuperò mai il senno, ma i Guaritori e gli Auror che lo interrogarono, utilizzando l'Occlumanzia, scoprirono che la sera precedente c'era stata una lite terribile tra i due fratelli, e durante questa lite John Benjamin Rooney aveva iniziato a delirare, dicendo cose assurde, incolpando il fratello di aver dato alla luce due sporche babbane, che non meritavano di infangare il nome della loro famiglia. Al termine della lite, l'uomo aveva attaccato e ferito gravemente il fratello, prima di scagliare l'Anatema Che Uccide sulle due bambine."  
Fleur Delacour trasalì, e non riuscì a trattenersi:  
"Ma non ha senso! Perché un uomo che si stava battendo per i babbani avrebbe dovuto fare una cosa del genere?"  
Arthur Weasley, che fino a quel momento era rimasto in silenzio, intervenne, parlando a bassa voce:  
"Non ha senso, infatti. Soprattutto perché John Benjamin continuò a dirsi innocente, e perché la madre delle due bambine, la babbana, asserì più e più volte che il cognato era innocente, e che era stato un uomo sconosciuto a intrufolarsi in casa loro, a torturare suo marito e poi a uccidere le due bambine. Sfortunatamente, la testimonianaza di una babbana non è considerta attendibile dal Wizengamot, e le prove contro John Benjamin Rooney sembravano schiaccianti, e così l'uomo fu rinchiuso ad Azkaban per direttissima."  
Mi trattenni a stento dal prendere a pugni il tavolo: era evidente che la comunità magica aveva un problema con i processi e l'amministrazione della giustizia, perché non era possibile che i colpevoli venissero trovati tanto in fretta e sbattuti in prigone senza che nemmeno avessero la possibilità di difendersi in un vero processo.  
Alhena, accanto a me, si agitò confusa sulla sedia. Alla fine, fissò di nuovo Malocchio, e domandò:  
"Com'erano andate in realtà le cose?"  
Malocchio fece una smorfia, che sul suo viso avrebbe potuto essere sia un sorriso che un'espressione sprezzante.  
"Non lo sappiamo con certezza. Quello che sappiamo, però, è che in quel periodo Voi-Sapete-Chi stava guadagndo i suoi primi consensi, e John Benjamin stava facendo una campagna politica molto radicale contro i suoi ideali, aveva estromesso da alcune importanti cariche molti dei suoi aperti simpatizzanti, e probabilmente avrebbe potuto costituire un pericolo concreto al diffondersi di certe ideologie anche nella classe dirigente."  
Alhena annuì, come se si aspettasse che saremmo arrivati a parlare di questo.  
"Uno scandalo simile era quello che ci voleva per screditare Rooney e far perdere del tutto consensi e credibilità a chi si schierava a favore dei babbani: i babbanofili erano persone deviate, pericolose, pazze. Questo è quello che si diceva in seguito all'arresto di Rooney. La madre delle due bambine era una babbana, ma non era pazza: credo sia significativo ricordare che lei aveva parlato di uno sconosciuto che aveva torturato a lungo il marito, prima di uccidere le bambine."  
Avevo l'impressione di aver già sentito raccontare quella storia, ma in toni decisamente diversi: del resto, all'epoca io ero solo un bambino, vivevo ancora con i miei genitori, e probabilmente avevo sentito parlare dello scandalo Rooney da loro. Che dovevano detestare quell'uomo, e probabilmente avevano accolto con gioioso sdegno lo scandalo che lo aveva travolto.  
Arthur Weasley, con aria triste, continuò:  
"Probabilmente non si saprà mai davvero la verità, perché Rooney morì dopo poche settimane che era stato rinchiuso ad Azkaban, suo fratello ebbe una crisi cardiaca che i Guaritori non riuscirono a curare per tempo, e la madre delle due bambine si tolse la vita poco dopo aver perso anche il marito, però sospettiamo che qualcuno, probabilmente qualcuno vicino a Voi-Sapete-Chi, abbia inscenato tutto questo, torturando il fratello di Rooney e modificando la sua memoria per fargli credere che l'assassino delle sue figle fosse proprio John Benjamin, per poi fargli perdere il senno."  
Una famiglia completamente distrutta. Mi stavo chiedendo però cosa avesse a che fare tutto questo con Christian Rooney, l'uomo il cui funerale era stato oggetto dell'attentato di quel pomeriggio. Non ebbi però il tempo di domandarlo ad alta voce, perché Bill Weasley intervenne:  
"Ma non ha il minimo senso! Se i Mangiamorte o chi per loro volevano eliminare questo Rooney, non sarebbe bastato uccidere lui? Perché architettare questo piano confuso e insensato?"  
Fu Arthur a rispondere a suo figlio, in topo pacato e paziente:  
"Non capisci, Bill. Quello era un periodo estremamente incerto. C'erano pochissime persone che avessero osato aderire apertamente all'ideologia di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato, ma tanti preferivano agire nell'ombra, e in ogni caso non era ancora del tutto chiaro dove volesse arrivare a parare questo stregone. Non si sapeva che cosa pensare, non si sapeva a chi credere, e molti pensavano solamente che Tu-Sai-Chi avrebbe ripulito la comunità magica, restituendole lustro e poteri che da tempo non aveva. Se qualcuno avesse semplicemente ucciso Rooney, probabilmente avrebber rischiato di ottenere solo il risultato opposto, ovvero di creare simpatie e consensi nei confronti di una vittima. Trasformandolo in un folle e uno spietato carnefice, invece, avrebbero fatto in modo che l'opinione pubblica condannasse in toto Rooney e i suoi sostenitori."  
Bill annuì lentamente, incerto. Non era facile comprendere a fondo il clima che si era respirato in quegli anni, un clima fatto si di silenzi e sotterfugi, di politica ufficiale e di scelte prese dietro le quinte, dove la violenza cominciava a dilagare ma era quasi impossibile attribuirla con certezza ad un nome.  
"Oltretutto", aggiunse Alastor "questa era una punizione decisamente esemplare per un uomo che si stava opponendo a Voi-Sapete-Chi e che promuovoeva ideali considerati pericolosi dai Mangiamorte. Voi non sapete... siete troppo giovani. La violenza e la crudeltà di quei primi anni era qualcosa di indescrivibile, uccidere semplicemente un uomo non sarebbe mai bastato ai Mangiamorte. Torturarlo, ferirlo, strappargli ogni brandello di dignità e di affetto per poi lasciarlo morire di stenti e di tormento ad Azkaban era deicsamente più nelle loro corde."  
Nella cucina cadde un lungo silenzio, ed era chiaro dalle espressioni addolorate e concentrate di tutti che nei pensieri di ognuno di noi c'era solo la voglia di arrivare in fondo a quel mistero.  
Alla fine, fu Molly a sussurrare:  
"Dunque Christian Rooney, l'uomo a cui stavano facendo oggi il funerale, era un parente di John Benjamin Rooney?"  
Malocchio annuì, brusco.  
"Il padre. Un babbano che ha perso tutto, i figli, la nuora, le due nipoti, e ha dunque dedicato quello che restava della sua vita alla sua comunità. I Mangiamorte non si sono accontentati di distruggere la sua vita, hanno voluto distruggere anche gli ultimi attimi che avrebbe trascorso su questa terra."  
Restammo in silenzio ancora un po', poi cominciammo a parlare tutto assieme.  
Tutto questo non aveva senso. O forse ce l'aveva, ma solo superficialmente. D'accordo, i Mangiamorte avevano scelto il funerale del padre di una delle prime vittime della scalata al potere di Voldemort per inscenare un attentato vile e violento, e questo potevo capirlo, ma non riuscivo a capire dove volessero arrivare con tutti quegli attentati. La loro violenza sembrava essere esplosa, quel pomeriggio, ma sembrava averlo fatto in maniera del tutto gratuita. Il che poteva anche essere possibile, considerando la morale del tipo di persone con cui stavamo avendo a che fare, ma era difficile credre che tutto quello stesse accadendo senza un più ampio disegno dietro.  
Alla fine, Tonks alzò la voce, riducendoci al silenzio:  
"Io e Moody dobbiamo tornare al Ministero, non vogliamo perderci troppo delle indagini. Caramell e Scrimgeur sono terrorizzati, e decisamente sulle spine, potrebero fare qualche cazzata. Kingsley ha avvertito Silente, può darsi che decida di passare di qua. Forse lui ha qualche idea più chiara di noi."  
Le sue parole furono accolte dall'ennesimo espoldere di voci e congetture preoccupate.  
Io rimasi in silenzio, guardando Tonks e Malocchio scomparire dalla cucina affollata.  
Malocchio aveva ripreso a camminare grazie solo all'ausilio del suo bastone, ma Tonks lo seguiva a brevissima distanza, come se avesse paura che l'uomo potesse cadere da un momento all'altro.  
Di nuovo, mi ritrovai a pensare che eravamo solo un branco di disperati male in arnese, che ceravano in ogni modo di sopravvivere a qualcosa di più grande di noi, qualcosa che avrebbe potuto travolgerci e spazzarci via con un semplice soffio di vento.  
Non sapevamo niente di quello che passava per la testa dei Mangiamorte, e non avevamo idea di quale fosse la loro reale forza. Per ora non avevano fatto altro che giocare con noi come il gatto con il topo, mostrando poco a poco gli artigli. L'attentato di oggi semrbava essere il picco, il culmine di una scala di tensione e violenza, ma poteva anche darsi che quello fosse solo l'inizio. Che fino ad oggi avessero solo giocato, e che solo ora avessero cominciato a fare sul serio.  
E quando avessero deciso di fare sul serio, ci sarebbe stato ben poco che noi potessimo fare.  
  
 

_Note:  
Ok, questo capitolo si è preso dei tempi che non mi aspettavo, e non sono certa che tutto giri come avrebbe dovuto: ho scritto in brevi ritagli di tempo, e mi sono dilungata sulla storia di Rooney molto più di quanto avrei voluto, e alla fine ho deciso di chiudere il capitolo qui, anche se l'idea era di arrivare un po' più avanti. Sta diventando sempre più complicato tenere le fila di tutto, ma ho la certezza assoluta che se mi prendo una pausa ora, per cercare di riflettere un attimo e chiudere la storia al meglio, rischio di abbandonare tutto. E visto che siamo davvero alle battute finali, non me lo perdonerei mai.  
Sicuramente sarebbe bastato parlare di Ardemonio, ma il Graecum (poco fantasiosamente ispirato al Fuoco Greco) mi è venuto prepotentemente in mente durante un pomeriggio allucinante, dove mi è toccato aiutare dei ragazzini decisamente vivaci a fare una ricerca sulle tecniche belliche medievali.  
Le reazioni di Sirius mi sembrano tutte sbagliate, ma quando ho provato a riscrivere da capo il capitolo è venuta fuori una roba pietosa, quindi ci rinuncio e vi propino questa roba._


	37. Il tempo dell'attesa

_Capitolo 37  
 **Il tempo dell'attesa**_  
 

   
 Al contrario di quello che aveva detto Tonks, Silente non si fece vedere. Quando rimanemmo soli, ricominciammo a parlare a lungo della storia di Rooney, cercando di richiamare alla mente altri dettagli di quel caso di cronaca che era stato spazzato via dalla memoria collettiva dagli orrori ben più gravi che gli anni a seguire avrebbero portato.  
Nessuno ebbe la forza di dirlo apertamente, ma tutti restammo nella cucina di Grimmauld Place tanto a lungo proprio perché speravamo di vedere comparire nella cornice della porta la figura alta e dinoccolata di Silente. Silente, con la sua voce pacata e la sua saggezza, con quel suo modo sicuro di vedere le cose, di avere ogni volta un'informazione in più, di essere sempre un passo più avanti, l'uomo che sapeva sempre rassicurarci e darci qualche speranza. Dal giorno in cui era quasi stato arrestato a Hogwarts, non lo avevamo più visto, al Quartier Generale. Non avevamo dubbi che fosse perfettamente al sicuro, e che probabilmente stesse lavorando nell'ombra per mettere a punto un qualche piano geniale che non si sarebbe degnato di condividere con noi, se non quando sarebbe stato strettamente necessario, ma la sua assenza era concreta quanto un muro di mattoni. Certo, era pur vero che, solitamente, non lo vedevamo spesso, ma sapevamo tutti dove avremmo potuto trovarlo, e sapevamo che non avrebbe esitato ad intervenire, in caso di bisogno.  
L'incertezza di non avere idea di dove fosse e che cosa stesse facendo, l'idea che potesse trovarsi addirittura all'estero, lontano da Grimmauld Place, lontano dai Mangiamorte, ci atterriva.  
E quella sera, con l'odore di cenere e dei medicamenti che Molly aveva applicato generosamente sulle ustioni dei membri dell'Ordine a riempire in maniera estremamente soffocante la cucina, la sua assenza pesava ancora di più. Ci mancava la sua rassicurazione, la certezza di avere una strada da percorrere e una figura più grande e forte di noi a guidarci.  
Così, avvolti com'eravamo dal tamburellare incessante della pioggia fuori dalla finestra, schiacciati dalle implicazioni che quell'odore di bruciato impigliato nei vestiti portava, ci sembrava di essere solo delle minuscole formiche aggrappate con tutte le loro forze ad una trottola che, se solo avesse davvero iniziato a girare, ci avrebbe sicuramente spazzati via in pochi secondi.  
Brancolavamo nel buio e nell'incertezza.  
Tutto quello che avevamo ipotizzato dopo l'apparizione del Marchio Nero a Godric's Hollow, a Gateshead e nel Kent sembrava sbriciolarsi davanti alla distruzione della chiesa di Gringley On The Hill. Che quel posto non fosse stato scelto a caso, potevamo ovviamente capirlo, ma tutte le nostre ipotesi sul fatto che i Mangiamorte stessero cercando di rivendicare i luoghi legati alle sconfitte dei membri dell'Ordine crollavano come un brutto castello di carte. John Benjamin Rooney poteva essersi opposto alle idee di Voldemort, ma a quell'epoca era decisamente troppo presto per parlare del suo regime. Rooney avrebbe potuto rivelarsi un ostacolo per Voldemort, perché le sue politiche di apertura nei confronti dei babbani avrebbero potuto rendere difficile instaurare un clima di odio e sospetto nei confronti di babbani e nati babbani, ma era pur vero che la sua scomparsa dalla scena politica era avvenuta troppo presto per poterlo considerare a pieno un precursore dell'Ordine della Fenice. Se fosse vissuto, sicuramente si sarebbe opposto apertamente a Voldemort, e avrebbe cercato di ostacolare con tutti i suoi mezzi l'ascesa dei Mangiamorte, ma non ne aveva avuto il tempo. Dunque, sembrava che il labile disegno che avevamo cercato di intravedere fra gli attacchi dei Mangiamorte si fosse dissolto. Era come se avessero solo cercato un pretesto per scatenare la loro furia, un labile collegamento con qualche elemento del passato solo per giustificare un evento terribile.  
Inoltre, era innegabile che la violenza dell'attacco avesse segnato un nuovo traguardo: uccidere le figlie degli Smith era stato un atto vile e crudele, ma l'attacco alla casa dei Paciock aveva un che di circoscritto: quelle bambine avevano solo avuto la sfortuna di trovarsi nel posto sbagliato al momento sbagliato. I Mangiamorte non si erano fatti scrupolo di accertarsi che l'abitazione fosse vuota, prima di distruggerla, ma quell'attacco non sembrava disegnato per ferire delle persone. Gringley On The Hill, come fece saggiamente notare Arthur Weasley, era un altro paio di maniche. Lì tutto era stato fatto in modo tale che il numero delle vittime fosse quanto più alto possibile: avevano scelto un momento in cui sapevano che gran parte della comunità sarebbe stata raccolta in un solo luogo, e avevano scelto di utilizzare una sostanza in grado di trasformare il villaggio in un piccolo inferno, incuranti di quanto l'incendio si sarebbe propagato e del fatto che avrebbe potuto raggiungere anche luoghi del tutto estranei ai Rooney. Come se, in realtà, dei Rooney a loro non importasse poi molto.  
   
Di nuovo, mi ritrovai ad estraniarmi dalla frenesia che percorreva la cucina: tutti stavano cercando di ripercorrere gli eventi della giornata, sovrapponendoli ai ricordi che avevamo del caso Rooney, cercando collegamenti con gli altri attentati, facendo congetture e aspettando conferme che probabilmente non sarebbero mai arrivate. Io, dal canto mio, sentivo la testa pesante, come se fosse pronta ad esplodere sotto il peso di tutte quelle congetture.  
Me ne stavo in silenzio, lanciando di tanto in tanto un'occhiata all'orologio appeso sopra i fornelli, sorprendendomi di quanto il tempo, nonostante tutto, avesse preso a scorrere rapidamente.  
La mezzanotte era passata da un pezzo, quando finalmente Mundungus ebbe il coraggio di mormorare, senza guardare negli occhi nessuno dei presenti:  
"Be', mi sa che ormai si può fare ben poco, forse farei meglio ad andare..."  
Nessuno gli prestò molta attenzione: per quanto tutti avessimo cercato accuratamente di evitare l'argomento, continuavamo a chiederci se le cose sarebbero potute andare diversamente, se solo Mundungus non avesse fatto prevalere su ogni altra cosa la sua vigliaccheria. Probabilmente le vittime sarebbero comunque state molto numerose, ma forse si sarebbe potuto fermare l'incendio prima che raggiungesse anche altri edifici. O forse, se avesse avuto la forza di guardarsi un po' in giro, sarebbe riuscito a vedere qualcosa di sospetto, a cogliere qualche traccia dei colpevoli, qualsiasi cosa.  
Del resto, Mundungus aveva ragione: non era certo stato reclutato perché ci fidassimo molto delle sue abilità in battaglia o del suo coraggio. Semplicemente, i piccoli criminali avevano accesso a voci e informazioni che difficilmente sarebbero giunte agli Auror del Ministero. E poi, non sapevamo quanto la sua adesione all'Ordine della Fenice fosse dovuta ad un reale interesse a fare il possibile contro Voldemort, e quanto invece fosse convenienza, dal momento che poteva vantare di un buon numero di dipendenti del Ministero pronti a coprirlo e tirarlo fuori dai pasticci, nel caso in cui la sua situazione legale si fosse fatta intricata.  
Noi rimanemmo ancora un po' a discutere, cercando di capire come sarebbe stato meglio agire, d'ora in poi. Aveva ancora senso concentrarsi e cercare di sorvegliare i luoghi legati alla scomparsa dei membri dell'Ordine della Fenice? Di certo non avremmo mai avuto la possibilità di appostarci nelle vicinanze delle abitazioni di tutte le vittime di Voldemort. Non ci saremmo riusciti nemmeno se avessimo avuto pieno appoggio da parte di tutto il Ministero. Eppure, non potevamo pensare di restare fermi, e andare avanti come se niente fosse. Sarebbe stato come chiudere gli occhi, fingere di non aver visto tutta la sofferenza causata dai Mangiamorte, fingere che non ci importasse di quel villaggio di babbani. Decidemmo che avremmo continuato sulla nostra strada, cercando di prestare quanta più attenzione possibile a tutti i luoghi che noi potevamo collegare ai Mangiamorte. Non sarebbe mai stato abbastanza, questo era certo, ma era l'unica alternativa che avevamo.  
Quello che ci tormentava, che ci costringeva a interrompere il silenzio grave che a intervalli regolari cadeva nella cucina per sospirare, esasperati, era il non sapere _perché_. Perché i Mangiamorte sembravano tanto decisi a seminare il caos, lanciando il loro Marchio? Perché, qual era lo scopo, quale il messaggio, se davvero ce n'era uno? Possibile che fosse tutta una montatura, uno scoppio di violenza fine solo a destabilizzarci, a ricordare all'intera comunità magica che loro erano liberi e pronti ad agire? Sicuramente, avremmo preferito che ci fosse anche altro, dietro. Un disegno, uno scopo, qualunque cosa. Perché, se davvero uno scopo ci fosse stato, allora c'era anche la possibilità che noi reagissimo. E perché questo avrebbe dato una minuscola, inutile briciola di senso alla morte di tante vittime innocenti.  
Era evidente che, però, non avremmo trovato una risposta quella notte. Così come era evidente che Silente non sarebbe giunto in soccorso delle nostre preoccupazioni.  
Quando ormai l'alba era distante una manciata di ore, lentamente la cucina si svuotò. I primi ad andarsene furono Bill e Fleur: la ragazza sembrava esausta, e Bill la dovette sorreggere premurosamente, mentre si allontanavano dalla cucina. Poi, in una lenta processione, anche tutti gli altri se ne andarono. Remus si ritirò nella sua stanza con un cenno stanco, e io e Alhena, senza dire una parola, ci avviammo lentamente verso la mia camera.  
   
Nonostante le ore che ci separassero dalla nuova giornata fossero esigue, quella notte parve trascorrere con estrema lentezza. Io e Alhena restammo a lungo stesi uno accanto all'altra, entrambi perfettamente svegli, entrambi consapevoli dei pensieri che si aggiravano, gravi, nella testa dell'altro. Alhena si girò e si rigirò infinite volte, incapace di mantenere la stessa posizione per più di cinque minuti, impedendomi di scivolare in un sonno precario e agitato. Fu solo quando le prime lame di luce tenue e grigiastra iniziarono a insinuarsi fra gli spiragli lasciati dalla tenda alla finestra che Alhena, rassegnata, si sollevò a sedere, appoggiando con un sospiro la schiena alla testiera imbottita del letto. Scambiammo qualche mormorio confuso, ma lei mi convinse a stendermi di nuovo, e finalmente, usando le sue gambe come cuscino e sentendo le sue dita tracciare lievi segni sulla mia fronte, riuscii a scivolare in un sonno precario e agitato.  
Mi risvegliai poche ore dopo di soprassalto, ricordando improvvisamente tutto quello che era successo, e mi stupii di trovare Alhena nell'esatta posizione in cui l'avevo lasciata. Guardava fissa davanti a sé, gli occhi velati da quella che sembrava malinconia e paura. Mi sollevai lentamente, cercando di trattenere un gemito: le gambe di una signorina tutta pelle, muscoli e ossa non erano il cuscino ideale per la cervicale di un uomo che aveva passato i trent'anni da un bel pezzo. Alhena parve non accorgersi nemmeno del mio movimento. Quando riuscii a guardarla finalmente negli occhi, lei distolse semplicemente lo sguardo.  
Non capivo che cosa le fosse preso: la sera prima era molto turbata, com'era naturale che fosse, eppure ora sembrava che ci fosse anche qualcosa d'altro. Quando feci per chiederle che cosa le stesse succedendo, lei si limitò a scuotere la testa.  
"Niente. Tra poco devo alzarmi."  
Aveva sussurrato, un sussurro roco, e di nuovo aveva parlato senza guardarmi.  
Avrei voluto stringerla fra le braccia, cercare conforto in lei, ma qualcosa mi tenne a distanza. Continuando a cercare il suo sguardo con irritata ostinazione, le domandai, un po' più brusco di quanto avrei voluto:  
"E' successo qualcosa?"  
Finalmente lei si decise a gettarmi uno sguardo incredulo, le sopracciglia inarcate in un moto di irritazione e sarcasmo.  
"Hai perso la memoria?"  
Stizzito, mi abbandonai anche io contro la testiera del letto, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
"Intendevo dire qualcos'altro. Stai sulle tue e sei aggressiva, come quando hai per la testa qualcosa di cui non vuoi parlare."  
Credevo avrebbe negato tutto, e invece si limitò a distogliere lo sguardo e a mormorare, atona:  
"Ecco, appunto, non te ne voglio parlare, quindi lascia perdere."  
Per un attimo, mi sentii gelare.  
"Non ne vuoi parlare, o non ne vuoi parlare _con me?_ " chiesi freddamente, e sentii le sue spalle irrigidirsi, accanto a me.  
"Non ne voglio parlare con te."  
Fu come uno schiaffo in piena faccia. Sapevo che sarebbe arrivato un momento del genere. Era quello che avevo temuto fin dall'inizio, ma l'averlo sospettato e temuto per tanto tempo non lo rese meno doloroso.  
Senza perdere tempo a riflettere, ignorando quel pulsare sordo che stava aprendo un cratere doloroso da qualche parte al centro del mio petto, mi alzai dal letto, senza voltarmi a guardarla. Cercando di non suonare come un ragazzino arrabbiato che picchia i piedi per terra, mi avviai verso la porta, sibilando:  
"Allora smetto di disturbarti."  
Mi sbattei la porta alle spalle con forza, ignorando la voce di Alhena che chiamava il mio nome, spaventata.  
Mi chiusi in bagno, e mi gettai sotto l'acqua ancora fredda della doccia, cercando di fare lunghi respiri.  
Come diamine eravamo passati dal tormento della notte precedente, quando durante la riunione Alhena era stata al mio fianco per tutto il tempo, stringendomi la mano, a questo?  
Il getto d'acqua prese a scaldarsi rapidamente, trasformandosi in una cascata di vapore che mi arrossava la pelle, ma non mi importava.  
Mi sentivo un idiota, sapevo che la mia preoccupazione avrebbe dovuto essere rivolta a tutt'altro, ai Mangiamorte, a tutte quelle persone morte, a quelle che forse, in questo preciso istante, i Mangiamorte stavano pensando di uccidere... e invece, tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era la freddezza nella voce di Alhena, mentre mi allontanava con stizza. E io che credevo davvero che una cosa del genere avrebbe potuto funzionare! Era ovvio che prima o poi lei si sarebbe stancata, rendendosi conto di essersi trovata incastrata in una situazione più grande di lei. Probabilmente la preoccupazione della sera precedente le aveva fatto realizzare quanto si sentisse costretta, in quella situazione. Costretta a passare così tanto tempo con me, a vedermi ogni giorno, ad avermi sempre accanto, una presenza malsana e infelice, incapace di darle qualsiasi cosa. Avrei solo voluto essere più attento, accorgermi della sua esasperazione, veder arrivare questo momento...  
Mi vestii con rabbia, cercando di non pensare a niente, e fallendo miseramente.  
Quando spalancai la porta del bagno, faticai a trattenere un verso di sorpresa: Alhena era lì, pallida e silenziosa, il suo viso stanco solcato da due calde lacrime. Stavo per dirle che non aveva bisogno di parlarmi o di spiegarmi niente, che avevo capito quello che era successo, e che non l’avrei disturbata mai più, quando lei, con uno slancio improvviso, si gettò su di me, stringendomi in un abbraccio disperato.  
Io barcollai, sorpreso da quel gesto tanto improvviso e incoerente. Alhena aveva iniziato a piangere sommessamente, e mormorava parole di scuse mentre mi stringeva fra le braccia, come se avesse paura che io potessi scacciarla, o scappare.  
Quando finalmente si sciolse da quell'abbraccio, mormorò, con voce rotta:  
"Ti prego, perdonami. Oh, merda, io la odio, questa guerra. Tira fuori tutto il peggio di me, e mi fa dire cose che non penso neanche lontanamente."  
Io sospirai, stanco. Non capivo che cosa stesse succedendo, come fosse possibile che Alhena fosse passata dalla freddezza e dal sarcasmo di poco prima a questo fascio di nervi tremante. Quello di cui ero certo, però, era il sollievo immenso che mi aveva avvolto quando avevo sentito le sue braccia stringermi a sé.  
Senza parlare, le cinsi piano la vita, e la guidai nella prima stanza che trovai fuori dal bagno. Era la stanza dove avevano dormito Hermione e Ginny durante le vacanze, ed ora puzzava lievemente di chiuso. Io e Alhena ci lasciammo cadere sul materasso di destra, coperto alla meno peggio da un lenzuolo impolverato - questa doveva essere l'idea che Kreacher aveva di "preparare la stanza".  
Quando finalmente Alhena parve essersi calmata, le domandai:  
"Mi vuoi dire che cosa succede?"  
Alhena annuì, si raddrizzò e finalmente mi guardò negli occhi. I suoi occhi erano arrossati e ancora pieni di lacrime, ma quando parlò, la sua voce era salda.  
"Ieri, a Gringley On The Hill ho visto Orpheus. E lui ha visto me."  
Oh, merda, questa non era una buona notizia. Conoscendo Alhena, Orpheus avrebbe potuto fare molto più che vederla, ed era probabile che lei non avesse detto nulla. La osservai fugacemente, ma, a parte il braccio ancora fasciato nelle bende di Molly, sembrava stare bene.  
"Ti ha fatto del male?"  
Alhena scosse la testa, pensierosa.  
Una briciola di sollievo venne a riscaldarmi, ma non era sufficiente. Il fatto che per una volta non le avesse fatto del male, non significava nulla. Quell'uomo poteva ancora essere pericoloso, e la sua presenza in quel paesino proprio il giorno in cui era successo quel che era successo era quantomeno sospetta.  
"Perché ieri non hai detto nulla? Tuo padre era un Mangiamorte, e lo è tuttora, da quanto ha raccontato Harry. Potrebbe esserlo anche lui, potrebbe essere il responsabile di quanto è successo ieri!"  
Non volevo accusarla, ma quella davvero poteva essere un'informazione importante!  
Alhena scosse di nuovo la testa, un movimento impercettibile, prima di bisbigliare:  
"Non dubito che Orpheus possa aver seguito le orme di mio padre, ma ieri si è limitato a recitare la sua bella commedia. E' arrivato insieme a quelli del Ministero: lui è fra i dirigenti dell'Ufficio Scuse Ai Babbani."  
Io sospirai piano, cercando di pensare rapidamente. Certo, quella era un'ottima posizione per accorrere sul luogo del misfatto, assicurarsi che tutto fosse andato come previsto, ed eventualmente coprire le tracce degli altri Mangiamorte. Alhena, però, continuò:  
"Certo, è un po' strano: a quanto ne so, lui si limita a gestire la parte burocratica, non si muove quasi mai in prima persona... immagino che, per aiutare gli amici di papà, però, potesse fare un'eccezione."  
Certo, era sempre più sensato: in questo modo, con una sola mossa si sarebbe guadagnato l'ammirazione dei suoi colleghi, mostrandosi un uomo disposto a intraprendere anche mansioni più umili, per aiutare in una situazione di bisogno, e al tempo steso avrebbe potuto recarsi senza suscitare domande a controllare che non ci fossero problemi per i Mangiamorte.  
Eppure, l'agitazione di Alhena non mi sembrava giustificata. Doveva essere successo qualcos'altro.  
"Sei sicura che non ti abbia fatto nulla? E' colpa sua se ti sei ferita al braccio?"  
Alhena scosse di nuovo il capo, sorridendo appena.  
"Te l'ho detto, stava recitando la sua parte di dipendente modello. Sarà anche pazzo, ma purtroppo non è stupido, non avrebbe mai rischiato di mettere in dubbio la sua credibilità davanti a così tanti membri del Ministero, non in una situazione del genere."  
Io rimasi in silenzio, aspettando che Alhena si decidesse a concretizzare quell'obiezione attorno a cui, lo sapevo, stava girando dall'inizio di quella conversazione.  
Alla fine, distogliendo di nuovo lo sguardo dal mio viso, disse:  
"Mi ha solo rivolto qualche parola."  
Una nuova sensazione d'angoscia salì a stringermi il petto. Non ero certo di voler sapere che cosa le aveva detto. Doveva trattarsi di parole orribili, se erano riuscite a turbarla a tal punto.  
"Mi ha solo detto che era contento che avessi deciso di cambiare strada, perché pulire la merda di cani e gatti mi si addice molto di più."  
Ci misi un secondo di troppo a realizzare le implicazioni di questa frase, ma quando lo feci, sentii un'ondata di nausea risalire dalla bocca del mio stomaco vuoto. Orpheus sapeva che Alhena non danzava più. E sapeva quale fosse il suo nuovo lavoro, e aveva voluto farglielo sapere.  
Orpheus voleva _minacciarla_.  
Con uno scatto improvviso, le afferrai il polso sottile, ed esclamai:  
"Dimettiti. Anzi, non dimetterti nemmeno, manda un gufo a manda a quel paese tutto. Non mettere più piede in quel negozio."  
Alhena, dolcemente, sfilò la sua mano dalla mia stretta, e sussurrò:  
"Ma non posso, Sirius! Non posso continuare a scapare da lui, non posso dargliela vinta e scappare appena lui minaccia velatamente qualcosa!"  
Io però non volevo sentire ragioni. Se aveva parlato così, forse significava che Orpheus era anche già stato a Glastonbury. L'ultima volta Alhena aveva avuto fortuna, perché se solo Orpheus e Patrick non avessero esitato ad estrarre la bacchetta, probabilmente Alhena non se la sarebbe cavata solo con un occhio nero e una caviglia dolorante. Se ora fossero tornati ad aggredirla mentre si occupava della parte babbana del negozio, non avrebbe avuto modo di difendersi.  
"E allora? Non puoi tornare lì, non da sola! Lascia che venga anche io, solo come Felpato! Un cane non attirerà l'attenzione in un negozio di animali, e sono abbastanza grosso da fare molto male a un uomo."  
Avevo parlato senza riflettere, ma ora che avevo pronunciato queste parole, il mio piano mi sembrava perfetto. Avrei potuto fingermi un vecchio cane sonnacchioso e tenere sotto controllo la situazione, nessuno mi avrebbe riconosciuto. E, se le cose fossero precipitate, ero abbastanza grosso, e avevo denti abbastanza lunghi per rendere inutilizzabile la mano che reggeva una bacchetta. O avrei potuto riprendere la mia forma umana e mettere mano alla mia, di bacchetta, approfittando anche dell'effetto sorpresa per destabilizzare ancora di più chiunque avesse osato avvicinarsi ad Alhena.  
"Non se ne parla nemmeno, Sirius."  
La voce di Alhena era sommessa, ma ferma.  
"Allora non andarci nemmeno tu!" esclamai, più bruscamente di quanto avrei voluto. Alhena scosse piano la testa, prima di sussurrare:  
"Visto? Per questo non avrei voluto parlartene. Perché sapevo che avresti perso la testa e detto un sacco di stronzate."  
"Non sto dicendo delle stronzate! Alhena, lo hai detto tu stessa, tuo fratello è pazzo! Talmente pazzo da averti probabilmente seguita anche lì, e cosa credi, che ti farà una visita di cortesia, la prossima volta?"  
Alhena, però, era pensierosa.  
"Già... questo è un bel mistero. Non ho idea di come abbia fatto a scoprire che ora lavoro a Glastonbury."  
Non mi importava sapere come aveva fatto a scoprirlo, mi importava solo l'uso che avrebbe fatto di quella informazione.  
"Alhena, sono serio. Non hai davvero bisogno di questo lavoro. Rischi già abbastanza per l'Ordine, non hai bisogno di metterti in pericolo anche per una stronzata del genere."  
"Non è una stronzata!" ribatté lei, piccata. "Sirius, questo è il mio lavoro, mi serve! Purtroppo, non abbiamo tutti un mucchio di galeoni alla Gringott. Di che cosa dovrei vivere, d'aria?"  
Stavo per risponderle che non l’avrei mai lasciata a vivere d’aria, ma mi ricordai quante volte avessimo già litigato per questo, quando aveva perso il suo lavoro in teatro.  
"Potrei assumerti io, se proprio ci tieni" mi limitai a borbottare.  
Alhena mi gettò un'occhiata truce, e io mi affrettai a spiegare:  
"No, dico seriamente: potrei aver bisogno di una cameriera, visto che Kreacher è incapace, o potresti essere la mia... boh, assistente? Guaritrice? Badante per persone danneggiate dal contatto troppo prolungato con i Dissennatori?"  
Alhena scosse la testa, ma questa volta mi parve di vedere l'ombra di un sorriso, sul suo viso.  
"Ah, aspetta, ci sono: ho improvvisamente voglia di ballare, perché la musica e il movimento fisico fanno bene alle persone danneggiate dai Dissennatori, e ho bisogno di una persona in grado di darmi lunghe e ripetute lezioni di ballo, ogni giorno, mattina, pomeriggio e sera. Conosci mica qualcuno che se la cava, nel campo?"  
Alhena mi diede un leggero spintone, scuotendo la testa.  
"Sei davvero un cretino."  
Io mi limitai a stringermi nelle spalle, e poi l'attirai a me.  
"Sono un cretino e sto dicendo un sacco di stronzate, ma non sto perdendo la testa, no?" le feci il verso, e lei si lasciò stringere.  
"Però sono serio, Alhena. Questa situazione non mi piace per niente."  
"Non piace nemmeno a me" sussurrò, affondandomi le dita nei capelli e posandomi il mento nell'incavo della spalla.  
"Potresti davvero pensare di mollarlo, questo lavoro. Non dico di smettere di lavorare in generale, ma solo cercare qualche altra cosa. Qualcosa che puoi fare anche da casa... che so, potresti diventare la nuova Madame Butterheart."  
Alhena si staccò bruscamente da me, fissandomi con gli occhi sgranati.  
"La nuova chi?"  
"Madame Butterheart! “Madame Butterheart, colei che saprà indirizzare ogni battito del vostro cuore”! Eddai, quella che firma la posta del cuore del Settimanale delle Streghe!"  
Alhena, inaspettatamente, scoppiò a ridere.  
"Un giorno mi dovrai spiegare com'è che sei diventato così esperto delle rubriche del Settimanale delle Streghe."  
Restammo per un po' in silenzio, abbracciati stretti, e per un attimo io credetti che avremmo potuto dimenticare tutto: saremmo potuti restare insieme e in silenzio per tutta la mattina, facendo finta che quello che ci eravamo detti non fosse mai successo. Avremmo potuto fingere che tutto andava bene, saremmo potuti restare sdraiati su quel letto mezzo sfatto per ore, senza che ci importasse di nient’altro, chiudendo fuori tutte le paure e le insicurezze e quello che ci aspettava fuori da quella casa…  
Ma poi Alhena sospirò, e mi sussurrò che doveva proprio andare a prepararsi, o avrebbe fatto tardi al lavoro. Allora mi resi conto che era stato tutto inutile, che Alhena sarebbe uscita di casa e sarebbe corsa incontro a quello che la aspettava, e che a me non sarebbe rimasto altro da fare che restare da solo, a tormentarmi immaginando scenari sempre più tragici e fissare l'orologio con aria assente, aspettando il momento in cui sarebbe rincasata.  
Non ero certo di poter sopportare una prospettiva del genere.  
  
Note:  
Capitolo brevissimo, che, di nuovo, si ferma prima di quanto avrei voluto, ma è stata una settimana campale (e anche la prossima si prospetta complessa allo stesso modo), dunque ho preferito mantenere comunque l’aggiornamento, e concentrare tutta l’azione nel prossimo capitolo.  
Ah, mi prudono le dita, ormai è arrivato il momento di far succedere un po’ di cose. Speriamo in bene!  
E, quasi non me ne stavo accorgendo, mai ehi, ormai la storia ha “compiuto” un anno. Non avrei mai, mai pensato che questa avventura sarebbe arrivata a questo punto. Non voglio essere sentimentale o smielata, ma davvero, per me riprendere a scrivere, e scrivere così tanto e con tanta costanza (a prescindere dalla qualità del risultato) è stato una specie di miracolo.  
Grazie davvero, perché buona parte della mia motivazione ad andare avanti anche nei periodi di massima insicurezza arriva in buona parte dai vostri commenti: sapere che c’era qualcuno disposto a continuare a leggere, capitolo dopo capitolo, è stato davvero uno stimolo immenso.  
Fine dell’angolo diabete, giuro.  
Ora prepariamoci allo spargimento di lacrime, sudore e sangue che la storia richiede (aiuto).  
 


	38. Domani nella battaglia pensa a me

__Capitolo 38  
 **Domani nella battaglia pensa a me**  
  
 

La giornata trascorse con una lentezza estenuante: sembrava che tutti fossero impegnati, scossi da un nuovo fermento che li attirava fuori casa, e non vidi più nessuno fino al primo pomeriggio, quando Alhena, con mio grande sollievo, rincasò, illesa. Fu solo dopo cena che Grimmauld Place si riempì di un brulicare frenetico, quando quasi tutto l'Ordine si riunì per discutere delle novità e delle possibili linee d'azione da seguire.  
I giorni seguenti sembrarono adattarsi a seguire pedissequamente questo copione: trascorrevo giornate che mi sembravano infinite senza scambiare nemmeno una parola con qualcuno, e la sera mi ritrovavo inchiodato in cucina fino a tarda notte, ad ascoltare le congetture e le scoperte di chi non era solo un inutile relitto relegato in casa.  
Non che quelle lunghissime riunioni portassero a chissà quante novità, a dire il vero: il Ministero non sapeva più da che parte girarsi, e nonostante fosse riuscito a mettere a tacere il Profeta, che non aveva fatto nemmeno un lontano accenno a quanto era accaduto a Gringley On The Hill, numerosi altri giornali minori avevano riportato l'accaduto, in termini più o meno corretti. Non si sapeva molto di quanto era effettivamente successo, e nessuno nominò il Marchio Nero, ma era evidente che il silenzio del Ministero su un evento di tale portata era più eloquente di mille articoli esaustivi: per quale motivo il principale quotidiano della Nazione, l'organo di stampa che aveva sempre prestato la sua voce al Ministero, si era rifiutato di parlare di un simile attentato in cui erano morti così tanti babbani? La gente non sapeva più a che cosa credere, ma quello che era certo era che il malumore e la diffidenza stavano cominciando a crescere a vista d'occhio. Molly aveva riferito che ovunque, a Diagon Alley, era possibile vedere persone raggrupparsi in piccoli capannelli, reggendo fra le mani fogli provenienti dai giornali più disparati, anche quelli a tiratura locale, intenti a confrontare animatamente le notizie, e a fare congetture. Erano pochi quelli che avevano avuto il coraggio di fare apertamente il nome dei Mangiamorte, ma era chiaro che la fiducia in un tale governo così poco trasparente e così inetto (del resto, i Mangiamorte erano ormai fuggiti da più di sei mesi, e il Ministero non era più vicino a trovarli di quanto lo fossimo noi) stava diminuendo giorno per giorno.  
Nessuno era così stupido da pensare che non fosse quantomeno sospetto che, dopo che Harry e Silente avevano annunciato il ritorno di Voldemort, dieci dei Mangiamorte più fedeli fossero riusciti a evadere da Azkaban, né poteva essere un caso il fatto che da quel momento la cronaca era stata costellata da brutti incidenti di difficile spiegazione.  
Quello che ci tormentava, però, era l'apparente silenzio in cui erano precipitati di nuovo i Mangiamorte. Vista la brutalità dell'ultimo attacco, tutti avevamo covato il timore - o forse, in un certo senso, la speranza - che qualcosa sarebbe successo. Che Gringley On The Hill fosse stato un giro di boa definitivo, e che da quel momento le carte in tavola si sarebbero scoperte.  
E invece era passata una settimana in cui tutto quello che avevamo potuto fare era stato rimanere in silenzio ad osservare il fermento e l'indignazione che accendeva la comunità magica di sospetto e preoccupazione.  
Dopo l'ennesima lite che si era conclusa con le lacrime di Alhena e le sue scuse sussurrate come un mantra, fra un bacio e l'altro, ero riuscito a convincerla a parlare al resto dell'Ordine di suo fratello. Nessuno sembrò prendere troppo seriamente la mia preoccupazione, limitandosi a raccomandare ad Alhena estrema attenzione a chiunque si fosse avvicinato al negozio. Moody però si dimostrò particolarmente interessato alla posizione ricoperta da Orpheus Macnair nel Comitato Scuse ai Babbani: a quanto pareva, gli Auror non riuscivano a venire a capo di alcune testimonianze dei babbani superstiti. Quelli a cui non era ancora stata modificata la memoria, per permettere gli interrogatori, avevano preso a riferire strano storie: tutti raccontavano di aver visto strane figure pittoresche aggirarsi nei pressi della chiesa reggendo fra le mani dei bastoncini di legno, ma nessuna di queste descrizioni corrispondeva ad alcun Mangiamorte evaso, né era riconducibile ai Mangiamorte che avevano evitato la prigione alla caduta di Voldemort. Inoltre, molti di loro sembravano piuttosto incerti della loro testimonianza, l'avevano modificata più volte, e sembravano avere grossi buchi di memoria. Questo poteva ovviamente essere dovuto al forte shock subito, ma anche ad una serie di Incantesimi di Memoria eseguiti grossolanamente e allo scopo di fornire false piste a coloro che avrebbero indagato sulla faccenda. Con un ringhio, Malocchio asserì che avrebbe tenuto d'occhio Macnair, che fino a quel momento aveva sempre mantenuto un profilo piuttosto basso, al Ministero.  
Io, dal canto mio, mi limitavo a passare tutto il tempo delle riunioni a mordermi la lingua: il peso di quell'onnipresente soffitto sopra la mia testa si stava facendo tanto insopportabile che mi era difficile trattenere la rabbia, e spesso rischiavo di reagire nella maniera meno opportuna possibile, quando diventava evidente che tutti i nostri sforzi per combattere i Mangiamorte non ci stavano portando da nessuna parte.  
  
Quel pomeriggio, io e Alhena eravamo saliti nella stanza di Fierobecco non appena lei aveva rimesso piede a casa, dopo il turno di lavoro, e non ne eravamo ancora discesi.  
La bestia sonnecchiava svogliatamente, rannicchiata con eleganza sul pavimento sporco, e io me ne stavo alla finestra, con gli occhi chiusi e il viso rivolto ai caldi raggi di sole che mi circondavano come fossero l'abbraccio di un vecchio amico.  
Alhena, dopo l'attacco a Gringley On The Hill, aveva preso a passare quasi tutto il suo tempo libero in casa: lavorava al mattino, qualche volta si fermava a Glastonbury nel pomeriggio, per sorvegliare la strada dove erano stati uccisi i gemelli Prewett, e a volte passava la notte al Ministero, ma per il resto del tempo era sempre lì, a Grimmauld Place.  
Quando sentii il calore del suo corpo appoggiarsi al mio, mi decisi ad aprire gli occhi, ignorando il bruciore che il sole,che iniziando la sua discesa si trovava proprio all'altezza del mio viso.  
"Sta iniziando a fare caldo" mormorai, e poi mi venne da ridere, una risata amara. Il bisogno che avevo di lasciare quelle quattro mura era tale che mi stava trasformando in un vecchio noioso, che non faceva altro che preoccuparsi del tempo atmosferico.  
Alhena annuì, silenziosa, e io mi ritrovai, un po' masochisticamente, a chiedere:  
"E' bello, vero, stare fuori ora? Dio, come vorrei solo sdraiarmi in un prato, senza dovermi preoccupare di niente..."  
Alhena mi strinse un po' di più, e annuì di nuovo. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, aggiunse:  
"Oggi è una di quelle giornate dove la differenza tra dentro e fuori fa credere di essere in due stagioni diverse. Sotto il sole, fa tanto caldo che sembra d'essere in piena estate."  
Di tutto quel calore, io potevo avere solo brandelli di luce affacciandomi a una finestra.  
"Dovresti approfittarne, essere lì fuori a goderti il bel tempo, invece di stare rinchiusa qui."  
Alhena ridacchiò appena, prima di affermare, risoluta:  
"E io che pensavo che tu fossi così preoccupato da mio fratello da non volermi nemmeno far uscire di casa per il lavoro!"  
"Lo sai cosa intendo. Mi basta che tu stia lontana da quello stupido negozio di animali. Però è vero, dovresti goderti il bel tempo, farti una passeggiata, prendere un po' di sole..."  
"Stai cercando a tutti i costi una scusa per buttarmi fuori di casa?" domandò lei, ridendo di nuovo.  
"Scema. Dico solo che non capisco perché tu stia passando così tanto tempo qui."  
Alhena si staccò da me, incrociando le braccia al petto e esibendosi in un broncio buffissimo.  
"Se questo è un tentativo di ingannarmi per spingermi a dire cose sdolcinate, sappi che è una causa persa. Non cederò mai."  
"Peccato" replicai, "non credo mi sarebbe dispiaciuto troppo."  
Restammo in silenzio ancora un po', fino a quando io mi ritrovai ad aggiungere:  
"Però, resta il fatto che utlimamente hai la stessa vita sociale di un'ottuagenaria. Non credo ti faccia bene."  
Alhena scoppiò in una risata fragorosa, che attirò lo schiocco minaccioso del becco di Fierobecco. Quando tornò il silenzio, in un bisbiglio lei aggiunse:  
"Sirius, se pensi a qualsiasi cliché sugli adolescenti ribelli, anche la cosa più idiota, io l'ho fatto." Le sue labbra salirono a disegnare una lieve traccia umida sul mio collo, prima che aggiungesse:  
"Ti assicuro che uno stile di vita morigerato non può che farmi bene."  
Sentendo il suo corpo premere in maniera tutt'altro che morigerata contro il mio, non riuscii a trattenere una risata.  
"Ok, mi arrendo. Sono perfettamente d'accordo con te, è decisamente meglio che tu resti chiusa qui, in questa casa. Nella mia camera, possibilmente."  
L'attirai ancora più a me, ma proprio in quel momento Fierobecco decise di alzarsi sulle lunghe zampe sottili, scuotendo le ali come avrebbe fatto un cane bagnato, e ci fece sobbalzare.  
"Meglio non distrarsi troppo, qui" sospirò Alhena, voltandosi per assicurarsi che l'animale non avesse intenzione di fare mosse avventate. Quando finalmente l'ippogrifo tornò ad accovacciarsi a terra, Alhena aggiunse:  
"Comunque, quando tornerai ad essere un uomo libero, ci sono un paio di sciocchezze adolescenziali che non mi dispiacerebbe troppo rifare insieme a te. Sempre che tu abbia ancora voglia di passare del tempo con me, per allora" si affrettò ad aggiungere un po' troppo velocemente. Io scossi la testa, appoggiandomi al davanzale della finestra e osservando il suo viso chiaro illuminato dalla luce calda del tramonto.  
"Oh, piantala. La vera domanda è se tu per allora avrai ancora voglia di perdere tempo dietro ad un vecchio lunatico musone."  
Alhena mi lanciò uno sguardo esasperato, scuotendo la testa, ed esclamò:  
"Scherzi? Hai idea del tenore degli articoli del Settimanale delle Streghe, quando finalmente verrà a galla la tua storia? Scommetto che ci saranno decine e decine di streghe pronte a fare qualsiasi cosa per cercare di riparare al torto che la comunità magica ti ha inflitto. Aspetta solo che qualcuno metta le mani sulle foto di quando avevi vent'anni, e non avrai più pace nemmeno davanti a un gelato di Florian Fortebraccio."  
Alhena aveva detto tutto questo con il viso apparentemente serissimo, ma c'era una luce giocosa nei suoi occhi inconfondibile.  
"Dovrò imparare a difendermi da orde di streghe pronte ad attentare alla mia virtù ad ogni angolo di strada, dici?"  
Alhena annuì vigorosamente, assumendo una posa teatralmente preoccupata.  
"Allora avrò bisogno di un deterrente. Tipo una bella signorina bionda con un carattere terribile pronta ad accompagnarmi ovunque."  
Alhena annuì di nuovo, pensierosa, e aggiunse:  
"Mmmh, credevo di conoscere la persona adatta, ma in effetti la signorina a cui sto pensando io è dolce come un gattino. Bisognerà lavorare sul brutto carattere."  
Ahena si sollevò sulla punta dei piedi, posandomi un bacio languido sulle labbra.  
Di nuovo, ci pensò lo schiocco minaccioso del becco di Fierobecco a interromperci. Quando ci fummo assicurati che l'animale si era del tutto tranquillizzato, io attirai di nuovo Alhena a me, e le sussurrai:  
“A proposito di sciocchezze adolescenziali, credo che Hagrid abbia ancora da qualche parte la mia motocicletta. Mi piacerebbe capire se funziona ancora, sai? Chissà se tu avrai mai il coraggio di salirci.”  
Alhena mi rifilò un'occhiataccia scettica, gettandosi i lunghi capelli dietro le spalle in una perfetta imitazione di Fleur Delacour.  
“Guarda che io non ho nessun problema con i mezzi di trasporto babbano. Ho anche imparato a guidare le automobili. Non le so parcheggiare e non ho la patente, ma quello non conta.”  
Io le sorrisi serafico, mi chinai su di lei fino a sfiorarle piano il lobo dell'orecchio con le labbra, e sussurrai:  
“Sì, ma la mia moto _vola_.”  
Alhena spalancò la bocca per protestare, ma io la zittii con un bacio.  
Questa volta, sgattaiolammo verso la mia stanza prima che Fierobecco avesse il tempo di irritarsi di nuovo.  
  
Quell'accenno d'estate, quella parentesi di calore e gioia che aveva circondato me e Alhena durante quel pomeriggio nella stanza di Fierobecco sembrò scomparire nei giorni successivi, sostituito da incessanti scrosci di pioggia, che sembravano adattarsi molto meglio allo stato d'animo cupo e circospetto in cui versava tutto l'Ordine della Fenice.  
Alhena quel pomeriggio non era rientrata, poiché era impegnata con un turno di sorveglianza a Glastonbury. Per la prima volta dall'attacco al funerale di Rooney, Remus era rincasato piuttosto presto, e avevamo finalmente passato del tempo seduti assieme: lui era pallido e tirato, nonostante la luna piena fosse ancora molto distante. Stava lavorando troppo, e la situazione in cui ci trovavamo non faceva altro che peggiorare le sue condizioni. Quel pomeriggio non fece altro che parlare di quanto stava accadendo, di quelle che erano le voci che correvano in ogni strato della comunità magica, e di che cosa avremmo dovuto fare. Io lo avevo assecondato, per un po', ma a lungo andare la cosa non aveva fatto altro che irritarmi, farmi sentire sempre più inutile e di peso all'Ordine, così mi ero limitato a rinchiudermi in un cupo mutismo, e a lasciargli campo libero per le sue elucubrazioni.  
Remus dovette avvertire la mia freddezza, perché ben presto le sue chiacchiere persero forza, e anche lui si ritrovò a sedere in silenzio, seppellendosi dietro un grosso volume che aveva estratto da una mensola senza nemmeno prestare troppa attenzione al titolo.  
Guardando la sua espressione mesta mentre si chinava su quello stupido libro, sentii una fitta di rimpianto serrarmi la gola: Remus non si meritava la mia freddezza.  
Proprio quando stavo cercando freneticamente qualcosa da dire per alleggerire la tensione, fummo interrotti dal suono della porta che si apriva, e Bill Weasley fece la sua comparsa in salotto, spargendo acqua su tutti i vecchi tappeti lisi.  
Ci salutò allegramente, e dopo essersi accomodato vicino alle braci morenti del camino cominciò a raccontare che quel giorno aveva per sbaglio ascoltato una conversazione tra il suo direttore e alcuni dei goblin che si occupavano della direzione generale della banca: sembrava infatti che i goblin fossero preoccupati, e che la maggior parte di loro fossero convinti del ritorno di Colui-Che-Non-Deve-Essere-Nominato: questo li rendeva piuttosto sospettosi e diffidenti, e pretendevano chiarezza e trasparenza da parte del Ministero della Magia. Minacciavano infatti di rivedere alcuni degli accordi che regolavano le condizioni di accesso dei maghi alle loro Camere Blindate e soprattutto della gestione dei vincoli patrimoniali.  
Io persi ben presto interesse: non capivo niente di accordi economici, sapevo solamente che la lealtà dei goblin era mutevole e puramente votata al partito che avrebbe garantito loro maggiori profitti. La loro richiesta, tuttavia, poteva essere qualcosa che sarebbe tornato a nostro favore: il Ministero non poteva perdere l'appoggio della Gringott, e non poteva pensare di inimicarsi con tanta leggerezza i goblin che gestivano tutti i loro finanziamenti. Se anche loro avessero messo la giusta pressione al Ministero, forse Caramell si sarebbe deciso a far cadere la maschera e a dire la verità, prima o poi. O, più probabilmente, Caramell si sarebbe semplicemente ritrovato schiacciato dalle pressioni contro di lui che anche in seno al Ministero stesso cominciavano a crescere - la diffidenza di molti Auror aveva iniziato a provocare non pochi sudori freddi al Ministro, ci aveva raccontato Kingsley - e si sarebbe dimesso, lasciando che il peso della responsabilità e della gestione della situazione ricadesse su altre spalle.  
Mentre ascoltavo le voci concitate di Bill e di Remus accavallarsi le une sulle altre, lasciai che il mio sguardo si perdesse fra la cortina di pioggia incessante che colpiva con costante violenza il vetro della grande finestra del soggiorno. Nel ferreo grigiore di quel cielo in tumulto, mi parve di scorgere un lampo luminoso, una sorta di bagliore argenteo e tremolante, che presto scomparve. Quando mi convinsi che doveva essersi trattato solamente di un'illusione ottica dovuta alla pioggia, ecco che quel bagliore comparve di nuovo, stavolta inequivocabile, sempre più vicino.  
Prima che potessi avere il tempo di attirare l'attenzione degli alti, quell'argenteo fascio luminoso attraversò la finestra come se si fosse trattato di uno specchio d'acqua, e raggiunse Bill, vorticando in ricche spirali perlescenti fino ad addensarsi e concretizzarsi nella forma di una piccola colomba luminosa e semitrasparente.  
Un Patronus.  
Un Patronus che improvvisamente mi riportò indietro ad una notte invernale, la notte in cui Arthur era stato attaccato dal serpente nei corridoi dell'Ufficio Misteri, e Alhena era scattata in piedi per avvisare Bill di quanto fosse accaduto a suo padre.  
Con un gelido tuffo al cuore, balzai in piedi, avvicinandomi al piccolo uccello luminoso, che prese a svolazzare attorno alla testa di Bill.  
Bill scattò in piedi a sua volta, mettendo mano alla bacchetta, e finalmente la stanza si riempì della voce concitata di Alhena, che sembrava provenire da una lontananza inimmaginabile.  
"Sedgemoor Way è piena di Mangiamorte. Chiama chi puoi."  
La colomba si dissolse in una nuvola di fumo argenteo, lasciando la stanza immersa in un silenzio gelido e sbigottito. Lentamente, le implicazioni di quelle parole si fecero strada nel mio petto, lasciandomi preda ad un sordo terrore.  
Alhena, sola, in mezzo ai Mangiamorte.  
Guardai sbigottito Bill e Remus, che se ne stavano immobili al centro del salotto, invece che precipitarsi a Glastonbury. Stavo per urlare loro di muoversi, quando Bill si riscosse, agitò la bacchetta ed evocò il suo Patronus, un grosso ed elegante airone, e dopo avergli sussurrato qualche parola, lo diresse con un gesto di bacchetta verso la stessa finestra dalla quale era entrata la colomba di Alhena.  
Dopodiché, senza dire una parola, si precipitò fuori di casa.  
Remus, la bacchetta in mano, esclamò:  
"Sirius, devo andare!" fece per seguire i passi di Bill, e io lo imitai. Quando ci ritrovammo stretti nell'angusto corridoio che conduceva alla porta d'ingresso, Remus mi fissò con gli occhi spalancati.  
"Che cosa credi di fare?" soffiò, cercando di mantenere un tono di voce basso, probabilmente per non aggiungere anche gli insulti e le urla di mia madre a quella discussione.  
"Vengo anche io, è ovvio."  
Se credeva che questa volta mi sarei tirato da parte, si sbagliava. Il viso di Remus fu attraversato da una stanca vena di preoccupazione, mentre implorava:  
"Per favore, Sirius, sii ragionevole..."  
"No, sii ragionevole tu, Remus" lo interruppi bruscamente io, sapendo che quella discussione non stava facendo altro che farci perderci del tempo prezioso, tempo durante il quale Alhena continuava ad essere sola in mezzo ad una strada piena di Mangiamorte. Mi ritrovai a sperare con tutto me stesso che Bill fosse già arrivato sul posto, che il suo Patronus avesse già raggiunto le persone più adatte, Kingsley, o Malocchio...  
"Non ho intenzione di restarmene di nuovo in disparte, non quando posso rendermi utile."  
"Sirius..." cercò di ragionare di nuovo Remus, ma io non avevo intenzione di cedere.  
"Hanno dato fuoco a mezzo villaggio, l'ultima volta. Pensi che si farebbero scrupoli a fare lo stesso, ora?"  
Cercai di scacciare dalla mente l'immagine di un'esplosione devastante, e di fiamme alimentate dalla pioggia che cadeva incessante e copiosa.  
"C'è Alhena, là! Dovrei... dovrei davvero far finta di niente, quando so cosa potrebbe succedere?"  
L'impazienza sul viso di Remus crollò.  
"E' una follia, Sirius, è una completa follia..."  
La follia, però, ora me la sentivo scorrere nelle vene, la sentivo pulsare a tempo con il mio cuore agitato. Non potevo pensare di restarmene rinchiuso in quella stupida casa, mentre tutte le persone a cui tenevo correvano incontro ad un gruppo di Mangiamorte senza scrupoli. Semplicemente, non potevo.  
"Se non ci vado io, non ci vai neanche tu, Remus. Lo sai che nel momento in cui uscirai da quella porta io ti seguirò. E se resti qui, dovrai trattenermi con la forza."  
Qualcosa, nel modo in cui avevo sollevato la bacchetta, doveva aver convinto Remus che, follia o no, stavo dicendo sul serio. Remus sospirò, cercando di allontanarsi dalla bacchetta che gli puntavo contro il petto.  
"E va bene. Però verrai come Felpato. E se la situazione dovesse essere appena tollerabile, tornerai subito qui."  
Io annuii, senza nemmeno ascoltarlo del tutto. Non mi importavano delle stupide condizioni, Remus non poteva impormi nulla. Avrei fatto quanto era nelle mie possibilità per combattere quei bastardi. Era arrivato il momento di dare un senso alla mia fuga da Azkaban.  
  
Sotto lo sguardo attento di Remus, chiusi gli occhi, concentrato. Scosso dal familiare brivido non del tutto piacevole, sentii improvvisamente il mio corpo attraversato da una sorta di scarica elettrica che andò a infiammare ogni singola cellula del mio essere, come se la mia magia volesse accarezzare ogni recondito angolo del mio corpo. Sentii le mie membra accorciarsi, i tendini allungarsi e farsi forti e scattanti, mentre la pelle fremeva e formicolava al crescere del mio pelo ispido. Per un attimo, fui colto da un secondo di smarrimento quando i colori si appiattirono l'uno sull'altro e l'aria si impregnò di scie olfattive tanto intense e improvvise da sopraffarmi, ma presto ogni cosa parve scivolare al suo posto. Fu solo un attimo, quell'attimo di smarrimento quando i miei sensi e le mie impressioni umane erano ancora così presenti, e poi tutto prese a scorrere in maniera corretta. _Istintiva_.  
Remus gettò una lunga occhiata al mio corpo canino, sospirando intensamente. Era forse nostalgia, quella nube che venava i suoi occhi?  
Alla fine, però, la sua mano corse alla maniglia della porta, abbassandola. L'odore di asfalto umido mi colpì come se fosse stato qualcosa di tangibile, e a stento riuscii a trattenermi dal lanciarmi con forza verso quella sottile apertura verso il mondo esterno.  
"Per favore, non darmi motivo di rimpiangere questo momento, Sirius" mormorò Remus in un sussurro appena udibile. Per tutta risposta, mi limitai ad abbaiare, e nel momento in cui Remus aprì del tutto la porta, io non mi trattenni più. Corsi sotto la pioggia, scendendo i tre gradini d'ingesso con un unico, agile balzo, e mi ritrovai a respirare affannosamente l'odore della città bagnata. La voglia che avevo di correre, di saltare, di rotolare e respirare la libertà era tale che per un secondo, un secondo solo, diementicai cosa mi aveva spinto ad uscire di casa.  
Ben presto, però, l'immagine di una strada divorata da fiamme incantate, e il viso di Alhena mi costrinsero a tornare sui miei passi, accanto a Remus, che aspettava sull'uscio del numero dodici di Grimmauld Place con la bacchetta sguainata. Nella mia forma canina mi era impossibile pensare di di materializzarmi da qualche parte, così dovetti affidarmi a Remus.  
Con sguardo serio e determinato, Remus si chinò - ero abbastanza grosso perché non dovesse abbassarsi troppo - e mi circondò il torso con un braccio.  
"Pronto?" domandò, e la mia risposta giunse con un basso latrato gutturale.  
E poi il nero, lo spazio che si contraeva attorno a noi, che ci schiacciava, ci invadeva da ogni parte. Mi sentii tirare e allungare, e poi di nuovo comprimere, fino a quando non credetti che sarei soffocato. Forse la Materializzazione Congiunta non era consigliabile per un Animagus, oppure i Mangiamorte avevano imposto un incantesimo antimaterializzazione attorno al luogo che stavano attaccando. Con un moto di panico, realizzai che se era così non solo noi non avremmo potuto raggiungere Alhena, ma lei non sarebbe nemmeno riuscita a scappare da lì.  
Proprio quando il panico sembrava sul punto di travolgermi, mi resi conto che improvvisamente i miei polmoni riuscivano a respirare regolarmente, e c'era del terreno solido, sotto i miei piedi. La pioggia che scendeva fitta e incessante aveva inzuppato del tutto la mia pelliccia, ma non mi importava. Mi guardai attorno, attento, ma sembrava che fosse tutto sotto controllo. Ci eravamo materializzati in quella che sembrava un tranquillo quartiere residenziale, popolato da graziose casette che avevano tutta l'aria di essere di costruzione piuttosto recente. Non si vedeva anima viva per la strada, ma alla finestra della casa più vicina, che aveva la tenda scostata, si vedeva il profilo di una giovane donna intenta a cullare pazientemente un neonato in lacrime. La donna non sembrava essere stata da poco sorpresa dal suono improvviso di un'esplosione. Setacciai l'aria col mio naso attento e preciso, e fui piuttosto certo di non sentie nemmeno il minimo sentore di bruciato. Cercai di convincermi che quello fosse un buon segno.  
Eppure, la totale assenza dei Mangiamorte e di Alhena mi destabilizzava.  
Mi voltai verso Remus, che, sempre tenendo la guardia alta, si limitò a sussurrare:  
"Per prudenza, mi sono materializzato a qualche strada di distanza. Dobbiamo camminare un po'."  
Fece cenno davanti a sé, verso la fine della strada, che sembrava sfociare in una via più ampia. Senza indugio, trotterellai rapidamente in quella direzione, dando a malapena a Remus il tempo di seguirmi.  
A passo svelto, percorremmo una strada silenziosa: io procedevo con tutti i sensi all'erta, attento a cogliere anche la minima irregolarità, e al tempo stesso terrorizzato da quello che avrei potuto trovare, ma tutto quello che riuscivo a udire era l'incessante tamburellare della pioggia sull'asfalto e lo sciabordio causato dalle mie zampe che incontravano ogni tanto qualche pozzanghera.  
Finalmente, dopo una manciata di minuti di silenzio totale, svoltammo in una strada più ampia e trafficata, e iniziammo a scorgere qualche segno che indicava che qualche cosa non andava. C'erano persone che si allontanavano a passi rapidi, gridando qualcosa con fare concitato. Venivano verso di noi, e continuavano ad indicarsi le spalle. Remus rallentò appena, cercando di cogliere qualche stralcio delle loro conversazioni.  
“Sì, all'improvviso! Dev'esserci stata una fuga di gas!”  
“Abbiamo chiamato i pompieri, certo!”  
“Bisogna rifugiarsi in casa e chiudere tutte le finestre, speriamo solo che questa pioggia aiuti!”  
Quelle persone sembravano evidentemente dei babbani, ed erano preoccupati, ma non terrorizzati come lo sarebbero stati se un improvviso e devastante incendio avesse spazzato via metà della loro cittadina.  
Lanciando un lungo sguardo a Remus, accompagnato da un basso ringhio, mi affrettai nella direzione da cui venivano quei babbani. Remus, dietro di me, procedeva con la bacchetta levata, incurante degli sguardi incuriositi dei babbani. Più procedevamo lungo la strada, più il numero dei babbani intenti ad allontanarsi rapidamente cresceva, così come aumentava la loro preoccupazione.  
Cercando di tenere a bada il panico crescente che mi si agitava nel petto, proseguii fino al punto in cui la strada si apriva in un ampio viale alberato, e finalmente, capii.  
La strada era completamente ricoperta da una fitta nebbia rossastra.  
Una nebbia che non aveva assolutamente niente di naturale.  
I babbani potevano pensare che si trattasse di qualche fuga di gas proveniente da una delle loro fabbriche, ma per un mago, anche sotto mentite spoglie animali, era chiaro che quella sorta di crepitio che assaliva alla base della nuca quando si osservava quella strana nebbia era tutta dovuta all'origine magica di quella sostanza.  
Io e Remus ci arrestammo poco distanti dal punto in cui la nebbia sembrava iniziare: non c'era soluzione di continuità, ma sembrava piuttosto che la nebbia si stagliasse come un muro, ben delineata e delimitata. Io ero confuso: non credevo di avere mai visto una cosa del genere, eppure, guardando quella strana sostanza galleggiare a mezz'aria, non mi sentivo minacciato. Feci qualche passo in avanti, esitante, ma Remus mi fermò con un'esclamazione concitata.  
“Aspetta!”  
Impaziente, mi arrestai, e rimasi immobile ad osservare Remus disegnare complicati movimenti di bacchetta di fronte a quella strana nebbia, mormorando sommessamente.  
Non accadde nulla.  
Remus aggrottò le sopracciglia, poi allungò la mano sinistra verso la nebbia, la sfiorò... e sorrise.  
“Andiamo. Sono certo che questa cosa non sia opera dei Mangiamorte.”  
Non riuscivo a capire come potesse esserne sicuro, e che cosa ci facesse allora lì quella nebbia, ma non mi importava. Ora come ora, l'unica cosa che volevo era raggiungere Alhena, e possibilmente affondare i miei lunghi denti nella carne di qualche Mangiamorte.  
Con un balzo ben calibrato, mi gettai in quella nebbia, aspettandomi di sentire qualcosa, qualsiasi cosa... e invece, non avvertii nulla, nemmeno un soffio d'aria. Dall'interno, la nebbia sembrava molto meno fitta: avvolgeva ogni cosa, donando una sfumatura infuocata a quella strada babbana, ma era come se qualcuno avesse posto un sottile vetro colorato davanti ai miei occhi canini, tutto qui. Ogni cosa, ogni oggetto, anche i più lontani, conservavano la loro definizione. Ben presto, però, venni distratto dal suono concitato di voci, urla, e schiocchi. E allora lo vidi.  
Al centro della strada, ad un centinaio di metri da noi, il Marchio Nero brillava alto nel cielo, ma il suo alone verde sembrava come assorbito e smorzato da quella strana sostanza rossastra.  
Sotto di lui, la battaglia. C'erano figure incappucciate e avvolte in lunghe vesti scure al centro della strada, e attorno a loro lampi di luce e imprecazioni. Io sentii il battito del mio cuore accelerare, ma mi limitai a incanalare tutta quella tensione in un'attenzione vigile. Fremevo, scosso da un bisogno quasi fisico di intervenire, ma riuscii a trattenermi, per studiare meglio la situazione.  
Remus mi fece cenno di fare silenzio, e insieme ci avviammo a passi rapidi verso il centro dello scontro. Mentre ci avvicinavamo, la formazione dei Mangiamorte si ruppe, e io riuscii a scorgere meglio quello che stava accadendo.  
Bill era stato più veloce di noi: era già giunto sul posto, e stava affrontando un Mangiamorte corpulento, che scagliava attorno a sé maledizioni con la stessa rabbia di un elefante impazzito in mezzo ad una folla. Poco lontano da lui, scorsi Kingsley atterrare con facilità un uomo incappucciato, e voltarsi a dedicare tutta la sua attenzione a un altro Mangiamorte. C'erano anche Hestia Jones e Arthur Weasley, entrambi impegnati in uno scontro serrato. C'erano grida, maledizioni urlate ovunque, e improvvisamente scorsi una coppia piuttosto anziana stringere nelle mani tremanti la loro bacchetta, guardandosi attorno con aria terrorizzata. Non erano giovani, e sembravano non avere idea di come si fossero trovati in mezzo a quell'inferno. Come se fosse sbucato dal nulla, un Mangiamorte si lanciò verso i due, che indietreggiarono, con uno strillo terrorizzato.  
“Pietà! Non fateci del male, noi siamo solo...”  
Le parole dell'uomo morirono sulle sue labbra quando il Mangiamorte, con un movimento quasi pigro di bacchetta, lo investì con un getto di luce dorata, che fece crollare a terra il suo corpo come se fosse stato una marionetta. La donna urlò di nuovo, indietreggiò e inciampò. Io presi a correre verso il Mangiamorte che incombeva su di lei, ma non ne ebbi bisogno. L'uomo crollò a terra, abbattuto da uno _Schiantesimo_ ben piazzato, e dietro di lui comparve la figura tesa e spettinata di Alhena. Un rivolo di sangue scendeva dal suo sopracciglio sinistro a impiastricciarle il viso, e aveva i pantaloni strappati all'altezza delle ginocchia, che facevano capolino impolverate e sporche di sangue, ma sembrava stare bene. Senza nemmeno degnarmi di uno sguardo, corse a chinarsi sulla donna tremante, e le sussurrò qualcosa. La donna scosse la testa, crollando in ginocchio e chinandosi sulla figura immobile dell'uomo che era con lei. Alhena allora la afferrò per un polso, trascinandola in piedi e scuotendola leggermente, e solo in quel momento la donna parve rendersi conto di dove si trovava. Gettando uno sguardo terrorizzato ai gruppi che combattevano poco lontano da lei, la donna represse un brivido, e cominciò a correre nella direzione che Alhena indicava.  
Accadde tutto molto velocemente. Alhena stava ancora osservando la corsa della donna, che cercava di allontanarsi il più velocemente possibile da quel piccolo inferno scoppiato all'improvviso nella tranquilla località di Glastonbury, quando un'ombra si allungò su di lei. Non mi fermai a riflettere, spiccai un balzo e mi avventai sul Mangiamorte che stava levando la bacchetta contro di lei. Era un uomo alto e snello, e le mie grosse zampe lo atterrarono con facilità. Colto alla sprovvista, l'uomo lanciò un gemito strozzato quando si rese conto di che cosa lo aveva assalito. Io lo tenevo intrappolato sotto di me, ringhiando minacciosamente. Un suo movimento convulso fece scivolare il mantello dal suo viso, e con un tintinnio la sua maschera argentata cadde a terra, esponendo il suo volto alla pioggia. Era un giovane uomo mortalmente pallido, i cui lineamenti affilati erano circondati da sottili capelli biondi, chiarissimi, che un tempo dovevano essere ordinatamente pettinati all'indietro. Portava due ridicoli baffetti arricciati verso l'alto, e i suoi occhi chiari brillavano di una luce malsana, folle. Aveva un'aria familiare, ma non riuscivo a capire chi fosse. Mi accorsi troppo tardi del ghigno che deformava il suo viso, e improvvisamente fui sbalzato all'indietro da una forza sorprendente. Fui scagliato diversi metri più in là, e per un attimo tutto quello che riuscii ad avvertire era l'incessante tamburellare della pioggia. Sembrava che il mondo si fosse capovolto, avvolto da una profonda oscurità. Poi, quel velo si squarciò, e il mondo tornò a martellare nella mia mente, assieme al sordo pulsare di un dolore lacerante che mi rendeva possibile concentrarmi solo sul mio ventre. Con un guaito, aprii gli occhi, solo per ritrovarmi a fissare un Mangiamorte basso e tarchiato compiere un rapido movimento simile a quello di una frusta con la sua bacchetta, facendo crollare a terra, esanime, Fleur Delacour. I capelli dorati della ragazza si sparsero a terra come un ampio ventaglio, riflettendo la calda luce causata da quella strana nebbia.  
Cercando di ignorare il dolore al ventre, mi rialzai, barcollando appena sulle mie zampe, e mi guardai attorno. In ogni angolo della strada infuriava la battaglia. C'erano altre persone, persone che sembravano combattere i Mangiamorte, ma non ero certo che si trattasse di membri dell'Ordine della Fenice. Vidi Remus cadere a terra, nel tentativo di evitare una maledizione scagliata da un Mangiamorte, ma prima che avessi davvero modo di preoccuparmi si rialzò, incalzando il suo assalitore.  
E poi, poco distante da me, sentii un grido acuto, straziante.  
La voce di Alhena.  
Mi affrettai nella direzione da cui proveniva il suo grido, e scorsi il suo corpo a terra, scosso da spasmi convulsi. Su di lei, incombeva l'uomo che avevo assalito poco prima: non si era curato di raccogliere la sua maschera, e i suoi grandi occhi chiari, illuminati da sadica gioia, brillavano mentre teneva la sua bacchetta puntata su Alhena. Ignorando il dolore acuto che irradiava nel mio ventre, mi avventai di nuovo su di lui, tenendo fissi gli occhi sulla mano che reggeva la bacchetta.  
Fu un attimo: il grido di Alhena si interruppe, sostituito da quello pieno di rabbia di quell'uomo, mentre nella mia bocca si diffondeva il nauseane sapore del sangue.  
“Stupida bestia!”  
Strillò l'uomo, cercando di liberare la mano dalla stretta salda delle mie fauci, e quando non ci riuscì, con un gemito di dolore mi colpì con un calcio ben assestato al ventre, scatenando un fuoco ardente di dolore.  
Mi ritrovai di nuovo scagliato lontano da lui, di nuovo a lottare con la sensazione di scivolare in un mondo fatto di suoni ovattati e ombre scure...  
Digrignando i denti, mi aggrappai alla sensazione della pioggia che inzuppava il mio pelo, alle voci concitate che urlavano incantesimi in ogni direzione, e riuscii a strapparmi a quell'oblio. Alhena era di nuovo in piedi, e fronteggiava quell'uomo pallido con i denti scoperti, come una bestia che cercasse di trattenere un ringhio. Nei suoi occhi febbricitanti, c'era una luce un po' folle così simile a quella dell'uomo che si preparava al duello che, improvvisamente, mi fu tutto chiaro. Il viso di quell'uomo aveva un'aria così familiare perché negli ultimi mesi avevo passato ore a osservare la sua eco ammorbidita e ingentilita sul viso di Alhena.  
L'uomo che si affrettava a parare con noncuranza gli incantesimi che Alhena gli scagliava addosso con una rabbia e una disperazione crescenti non poteva essere che Orpheus Macnair.  
E poi, con una risata, Orpheus Macnair smise di difendersi, e passò al contrattacco.  
“Ah, Alhena, speravo proprio di trovarti qui, oggi. Credevi davvero che non ci saremmo accorti di quanto tempo hai passato passeggiando lungo questa strada?”  
La voce di Orpheus era un basso ringhio melodioso, mentre gettava maledizioni su maledizioni in direzione di Alhena. Alhena, dal canto suo, rimase in silenzio, concentrata a schivare i colpi di suo fratello, e a cercare una breccia nelle sue difese. Il duello di Alhena era una danza ipnotizzante: si muoveva con eleganza e agilità, agitando la sua bacchetta con movimenti ampi e precisi, e volteggiava con facilità, schivando gli incantesimi che non riusciva a parare.  
Io ero stordito, mi sentivo debole e svuotato, e mi sembrava che il mondo attorno a me girasse troppo velocemente. Le figure di Alhena e Orpheus spiccavano come due disegni colorati su uno sfondo piatto e opaco, e le loro parole si confondevano nelle mie orecchie. Si stavano urlando contro maledizioni, improperi e chissà che altro, ma io non riuscivo più a seguire il flusso delle loro voci.  
Quando alla fine sentii il tonfo sordo del corpo di Alhena che cadeva accanto al mio, mi riscossi con un gemito. Vidi l'ombra di Orpheus, arrossato e scarmigliato dal duello, ansimante e sudato, farsi più vicino ad Alhena, e quando voltai la testa verso di lei, vidi che si stava sollevando sulle ginocchia, cercando la sua bacchetta che le era sfuggita di mano ed era rotolata qualche metro più in là.  
Senza fermarmi a riflettere, concentrai tutte le mie energie sull'immagine della mia mano stretta attorno all'impugnatura della mia bacchetta, e con un crepitio lungo la spina dorsale avvertii il mio corpo mutare di nuovo.  
Il mio _expelliarmus_ colpì con precisione la mano di Orpheus, che si voltò a guardarmi con gli occhi sgranati, spiazzato.  
Ignorando il dolore al ventre, che con la trasformazione in essere umano si era fatto ancora più acuto e martellante, mi sollevai barcollando sulle gambe, la bacchetta ben salda davanti a me.  
“No!”  
Alhena, che doveva essersi riappropriata della sua bacchetta, fu accanto a me in un attimo, fronteggiandomi con gli occhi spalancati e vuoti.  
“Sirius, vattene subito!”  
Non ebbi tempo di rispondere, perché una coppia di Mangiamorte stava avanzando verso di noi a bacchette spiegate.  
Duellammo a ritmo serrato, ma ad ogni colpo che paravo, mi accorgevo di quanto fosse difficile per me mantenere la concentrazione, comprendere da che direzione sarebbe arrivata l'ennesima maledizione, distinguere le parole gridate da quelle due cupe figure che incombevano davanti a me.  
Mi accorsi con stupore di avere la camicia inzuppata di un caldo liquido carminio, ma ormai non mi importava più.  
Orpheus aveva recuperato la sua bacchetta, e si stava dirigendo verso i Mangiamorte che incalzavano me e Alhena.  
La presa sulla mia bacchetta si faceva sempre più difficoltosa, mentre la vista mi si annebbiava e mi rendeva impossibile distinguere un assalitore dall'altro.  
Alla fine, un lampo di luce rossa mi colpì in pieno petto, e fu solo il buio.  
  
La pioggia mi solcava il viso come se si fosse trattato di fredde lacrime, incessante.  
Mi ritrovai a fissare le dense nubi sopra il mio capo, chiedendomi per quale motivo tutto sembrasse sbagliato, in quella visione. Perché tutto avesse il colore del sangue.  
Avevo freddo, eppure sentivo qualcosa di caldo mescolarsi alla fredda pioggia di quel pomeriggio di maggio, mentre le urla soffocate di un duello ancora in atto riempivano le mie orecchie con un rimbombo insopportabile.  
Ci fu un grido più forte, di sorpresa e sollievo, forse.  
E poi il suono della battaglia riprese.  
Voltai appena la testa di lato, incurante del fango che mi carezzò la guancia, e scorsi, in lontananza, un groviglio di gambe e braccia mulinare in mezzo ai lampi luminosi di maledizioni e incantesimi.  
E poi, in mezzo a quella visione quasi familiare, scorsi l'ondeggiare di numerosi mantelli di un inequivocabile blu pavone.  
Divise da Auror.  
Dovevo andarmene da lì, e in fretta. Cercai di concentrarmi, di visualizzare davanti a me un qualsiasi luogo lontano da quella strada piena di Mangiamorte e di Auror, ma sembrava tutto inutile. Con una forte ondata di nausea, non appena mi sembrava di aver raggiunto la concentrazione necessaria per smaterializzarmi da lì, tutto svaniva, lasciando spazio solo alla confusione e al dolore.  
E poi ci fu una mano, una mano che mi afferrava bruscamente un braccio, in una morsa d'acciaio. Cercai di liberarmi, sentendo la nota acuta del panico farsi strada fra i miei polmoni, ma era tutto inutile.  
Mi avevano preso, e ben presto avvertii la familiare morsa dello spazio che si richiudeva su di me come uno stretto tubo di gomma, risucchiandomi verso il mio destino.  
  
 _Note:_  
Ok, ora ho capito perché, inconsciamente, il mio cervello mi avesse spinto a scrivere solo di un uomo chiuso in casa, impegnato solo a combattere i fantasmi dentro la sua testa.  
Non sono capace di descrivere scene d'azione, figuriamoci una battaglia. Più rileggo la parte finale di questo capitolo, più mi sembra scritto da una tredicenne, ma sono giorni che mi arrovello per cercare una soluzione, invano.  
Alla fine, in preda alla disperazione, mi sono affidata alla tecnica Dante: hai un protagonista che parla in prima persona e deve affrontare qualcosa di indescrivibile? (ok, lì si trattava di misteri teologici insondabili che vanno oltre la percezione umana, qui i limiti sono solo dell'autrice) niente paura, basta far svenire il tuo protagonista. Tutto avviene fuori campo, e ci leviamo tutti dall'imbarazzo di leggere scenette patetiche.  
E sì, continuo a non essere certa che far uscire di casa Sirius in maniera così stupida sia una grande idea, ma era arrivato il momento di portare davvero un po' di azione nella storia.  
Nei prossimi capitoli cercherò di far andare al loro posto tutti i tasselli finali.  
 


	39. Di notte specialmente

_Capitolo 39  
 **Di notte specialmente**_  
 

Ero disteso su una superficie morbida, avvolto in quella che sembrava una calda coperta, e sentivo scoppiettare poco distante il fuoco vivace di un caminetto. Sembrava una situazione rassicurante, eppure, per qualche motivo, il sordo martellare in fondo al mio petto mi sussurrava che non era così.  
C'era qualcosa di cui mi dovevo preoccupare, lo sentivo, ma non riuscivo a ricordare di che cosa si trattasse.  
Lentamente, aprii gli occhi, ritrovandomi ad osservare il soffitto scuro del salotto di Grimmauld Place, e quando cercai di sollevarmi, un forte dolore al ventre mi costrinse a ripiegarmi su me stesso, gemendo.  
Ben presto, il viso pallido e teso di Remus entrò nel mio campo visivo, mentre l'uomo si chinava su di me con circospezione.  
“Fai piano, Sirius. Credo di averti sistemato al meglio delle mie capacità, ma non sono un Guaritore.”  
Solo in quel momento mi tornò alla mente tutto quello che era accaduto nel pomeriggio: il Patronus di Alhena, la nostra corsa a Glastonbury, i Mangiamorte, la battaglia, Orpheus Macnair, gli Auror...  
Mi raddrizzai, fino a sedere con la schiena dritta appoggiata all'imbottitura del divano, e mi guardai attorno, concitato.  
A parte Remus, il salotto era deserto. Dalla finestra percossa dalla pioggia incessante filtrava ancora la luce tenue di quel pomeriggio, quindi forse non era passato troppo tempo da quando avevo perso i sensi durante il duello.  
“Dove sono tutti?” riuscii a mormorare, con la voce molto più roca di quanto mi aspettassi. Anche un movimento così piccolo suscitava spiacevoli fitte al mio ventre. Era come se qualcuno avesse cercato di aprirlo in due.  
Remus si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Immagino siano ancora a Glastonbury. Ho avuto giusto il tempo di fasciarti quella ferita.”  
 _Ancora a Glastonbury_. Ancora impegnati a combattere, mentre io ero comodamente disteso su un divano, avvolto in una coperta ad ascoltare il crepitio del fuoco.  
“Dobbiamo tornare lì...” biascicai, cercando di alzarmi. Le mani di Remus sulle mie spalle, però, furono ostacoli insormontabili.  
“Non dobbiamo andare da nessuna parte, tu in particolare. Hai perso troppo sangue, e nel caso non te ne fossi accorto, quando ti ho portato via da lì c'erano più Auror che Mangiamorte.”  
Per un attimo, mi chiesi come avessi fatto a perdere tanto sangue, ma poi mi tornò in mente il dolore accecante che mi aveva colpito quando Orpheus si era sbarazzato di Felpato la prima volta. Avevo creduto che si fosse trattato solamente di uno Schiantesimo piuttosto potente, ma evidentemente dovevo sbagliarmi. Abbassai il capo, trovandomi a osservare la stoffa rigida e impregnata di sangue secco della mia camicia, sotto cui intravedevo uno stretto bendaggio. Evidentemente, quel pazzo aveva davvero cercato di aprirmi il ventre in due.  
Quando sollevai gli occhi, mi concessi qualche minuto per scrutare Remus: era sporco di fango, e aveva una manica strappata, da cui sporgeva un braccio che sfoggiava una lunga ferita sporca di sangue rappreso e fango, ma per il resto sembrava stare bene.  
“Remus... Alhena è ancora là, c'era suo fratello... dobbiamo andare.”  
Remus scosse la testa, e mi sorrise gentilmente.  
“Sono arrivati gli Auror, ti ho detto. E' finita. Quando ci siamo smaterializzati, Alhena stava benissimo. Sono certo che non le sia successo niente, in questo quarto d'ora.”  
Volevo credergli, ma non ero certo di riuscirci. Alhena poteva stare bene un quarto d'ora fa, ma non era detto che gli Auror fossero riusciti a fermare suo fratello in tempo.  
In ogni caso, in quelle condizioni io non sarei riuscito ad andare da nessuna parte. Né, immaginavo, Remus avesse voglia di tornare sul luogo di una battaglia, solo per farsi interrogare da un gruppo di Auror confusi e spaventati, col rischio che scoprissero della sua licantropia e lo vedessero solo attraverso i loro stupidi pregiudizi, dando per scontato che si trattasse di un alleato dei Mangiamorte solo perché era un lupo mannaro. O un mio alleato, dato che, per quanto ne sapevo, qualcuno poteva avermi visto e riconosciuto, e forse avevano anche visto Remus portarmi via da lì.  
Probabilmente la cosa migliore sarebbe stata davvero restare lì, a Grimmauld Place, ad aspettare di ricevere qualche notizia. Il pensiero di dover tornare ad interpretare la mia parte da personaggio inutile e segregato in casa mi atterriva. Quel poco di azione che avevo assaporato, quegli attimi in cui avevo potuto stringere tra le dita la mia bacchetta e fronteggiare i Mangiamorte mi avevano fatto sentire vivo, utile, giovane. Per un attimo, avevo dimenticato tutto quello che mi era successo, ed ero tornato ad avere vent'anni e a combattere con arroganza una guerra forse più grande di me, ma in cui continuavo a credere.  
Tornare a Grimmauld Place era come ricominciare a scivolare in un baratro fatto di freddo e frustrazione, dove l'unica cosa che riusciva a riempire la mia mente era quanto fossi inutile.  
“Che cosa è successo, Remus?”  
Non ero certo di aver voglia di affrontare quella conversazione, non finché non avessi avuto la certezza che anche gli altri - e Alhena - fossero tornati a casa sani e salvi, ma non potevo sopportare quel silenzio.  
Remus, ancora terribilmente pallido, si limitò a stringersi nelle spalle.  
“Non lo so, Sirius. Temo che i Mangiamorte questa volta ci abbiano deliberatamente attirati in battaglia, ma non riesco a capire... avrebbero potuto usare il _Graecum_ contro di noi, e semplicemente non avremmo avuto scampo. Forse non ne hanno avuto il tempo.”  
Era tutto molto strano, in effetti. Perché mostrarsi così esplicitamente, prima ancora di attaccare? Non riuscivo a capire. Non riuscivo a seguire un ragionamento fino in fondo, perché la mia mente continuava a distrarsi, scivolando lungo le ondate di dolore che mi avvolgevano ad ogni respiro, o perdendosi in inutili domande per cercare di rassicurarmi che Alhena stesse bene.  
Rimanemmo per un po' in silenzio, due figure spaventate e atterrite in un grande salotto polveroso, fino a quando ebbi il coraggio di domandare:  
“Come stanno gli altri? Hai visto qualcosa?”  
Remus scosse piano la testa, prima di guardarmi.  
“Non lo so. C'erano dei corpi a terra, ma non sono riuscito a capire se fossero i nostri oppure no. E non sono riuscito a capire se si trattava solo di lievi ferite, o...”  
Non concluse la frase, e io distolsi lo sguardo, fissando con insistenza il vetro appannato da cui, solo poco tempo prima, la colomba argentata di Alhena aveva fatto irruzione.  
Per un attimo, mi sembrava davvero di essere tornato indietro nel tempo. Indietro, ai giorni fatti di guerre e imboscate, e ai momenti in cui le battaglie finivano, e ci si perdeva di vista, e i superstiti si ritrovavano ad attendere con estenuante lentezza il ritorno dei compagni, cercando di ricostruire le ore appena passate per tentare di prepararsi al peggio.  
Non si era mai pronti per il peggio, mai.  
Per un attimo, mi rividi davanti agli occhi Fleur Delacour, e il modo elegante in cui il suo corpo era caduto a terra, come spezzato. Non l'avevo più vista rialzarsi, e per un attimo sentii il sapore acre della paura risalirmi la bocca dello stomaco. Quella ragazza aveva a malapena vent'anni, e stava combattendo una guerra che nemmeno le apparteneva.  
Chiusi gli occhi, cercando di scacciare tutte le immagini spaventose che il mio cervello stanco e intimorito continuava a propormi, e cercai di concentrarmi solo sul mio respiro, ignorando le fitte di dolore che si facevano sempre più flebili. Se fosse perché la ferita era solo un graffio superficiale o perché non avevo nemmeno più le forze di sentire dolore, quello non lo sapevo.  
Sussultai, quando sentii qualcosa di umido e caldo sfiorarmi la punta delle dita, ma non fui molto stupito di trovarmi Marmellata sulle ginocchia, intento ad annusarmi con circospezione. Quella bestia sembrava accorgersi anche a distanza di due rampe di scale di quando qualcosa non andava. Fifone com'era, però, immaginai che il suo fosse solo un tentativo di cercare conforto, piuttosto che portarne a me.  
Mi limitai ad affondare le dita nel pelo ispido dell'animale, che a quel gesto parve calmarsi un pochino.  
“Siamo proprio due relitti, noi, due, eh?” gli sussurrai con un filo di voce, ma per tutta risposta lui si sollevò sulle tre zampe sane, rivolgendo tutta la sua attenzione in direzione della porta d'ingresso, abbaiando spaventato.  
Quando sentimmo la porta sbattere e le urla del ritratto di mia madre riempire l'aria, Marmellata balzò a terra con un guaito impaurito, e corse a nascondersi negli anfratti dietro il divano.  
Ci fu rumore di passi rapidi e affrettati, e con un urlo più acuto e indignato del solito, mia madre finalmente tacque.  
Sulla cornice della porta, comparve Alhena: era più spettinata e sporca che mai, e stringeva la sua bacchetta fra le mani, continuando a tenere la guardia alta. Pallida come un fantasma, il viso dominato dai suo grandi occhi spalancati, avanzò a passo di marcia nella stanza, travolgendo un tavolino dalle sottili gambe di legno scuro, senza nemmeno fermarsi a dargli un'occhiata.  
Sembrava sconvolta, ma tutto sommato in buona salute.  
Istintivamente, senza badare alle urla di dolore che mi esplosero nella testa, mi sollevai in piedi, e mossi qualche passo verso di lei. Lei, con un ultimo slancio, fu di fronte a me, ma non si gettò fra le mie braccia. Digrignando i denti, mi diede uno spintone, che mi fece ricadere con poca grazia sul divano alle mie spalle. Per un attimo, la mia vista fu accecata da una fastidiosa luce bianca, mentre il dolore mi intontiva. Non sentii le urla di Alhena iniziare, ma quando finalmente tornai padrone dei miei sensi, lei sembrava in preda ad una rabbia sovrumana.  
“Sei un maledetto idiota! Cosa pensavi di fare, finire in prima pagina, di nuovo? Volevi che da tutti i giornali si vedesse il sorrisetto soddisfatto di Caramell mentre teneva in mano la tua testa? Stupido cretino, sei un...”  
“Alhena, calmati...” cercai di intervenire, ma nei suoi occhi si accese una scintilla folle, e lei ricominciò a strillare, con la voce acuta e rotta dal panico.  
“No che non mi calmo, non dirmi di calmarmi, non dopo quello che hai fatto!”  
La sua bacchetta, ancora stretta saldamente fra le sue dita, iniziò a sprizzare scintille rosse, che mi ricaddero addosso come cenere, pizzicandomi il viso.  
“Tu non te ne rendi conto, vero? Non te ne frega un cazzo se un attimo prima eri lì, coperto di sangue e pallido come un cadavere, e un attimo dopo c'erano Auror dappertutto e tu non eri più da nessuna parte! Non te ne frega un cazzo se l'unica cosa a cui riuscivo a pensare era che dovevano averti già portato al Ministero! Non te ne frega un cazzo se...”  
Ad ogni frase, la sua voce si era fatta più acuta e meno controllata, e le scintille che sprizzavano dalla sua bacchetta più simili a lapilli impazziti sfuggiti ad un'eruzione vulcanica. Remus la fermò, afferrandole il braccio che reggeva la bacchetta e attirandola lontana da me.  
“Alhena, non è successo nulla. L'ho portato via io...” il mio amico aveva cercato di parlare con tono conciliante e rassicurante, ma Alhena reagì con ancora più rabbia. Si divincolò dalla sua stretta, e, senza mai abbassare la bacchetta, strillò:  
“Ah, allora è tutto a posto, perché tu hai avuto un briciolo di cervello! E a cosa pensavi quando l'hai lasciato uscire di casa, si può sapere? A cosa cazzo pensavi?”  
Io ero senza parole. Mai, mai l'avevo sentita alzare la voce con Remus, che dal canto suo si limitò ad abbassare lo sguardo, allontanandosi di qualche passo da Alhena.  
Alhena si voltò, mi lanciò un'ultima occhiata infuocata, fuori di sé, e corse verso le scale, trattenendo a stento quello che mi sembrò un singhiozzo.  
Remus si limitò a lanciarmi uno sguardo a metà fra lo spiazzato e il colpevole.  
Ottimo, ci mancava solo che Remus si sentisse in colpa per non essere riuscito a convincermi a non uscire.  
Con un sospiro esasperato, sibilai:  
“Ero serio, quando ti ho detto che mi avresti dovuto trattenere in casa con la forza. Tu mi hai salvato, oggi, non metterti in testa idee del cazzo.”  
Remus scosse la testa, e sorrise appena. In quel momento, sentimmo la porta della camera di Alhena, al piano di sopra, sbattere violentemente.  
Sovrastando l'uggiolare spaventato di Marmellata, Remus disse solo:  
“Te la sei scelta proprio tranquilla, eh?”  
Io risposi con uno sguardo cupo, e, con un grande sforzo, tornai ad issarmi in piedi.  
“Non credo sia una buona idea, Sirius...” Remus mi fissava con aria preoccupata, ma io sapevo che non potevo rimandare. Avevo bisogno di parlare con Alhena.  
Muovendo qualche lento passo, mi limitai a bisbigliare:  
“Se non la senti sbraitare entro cinque minuti, vieni a cercarmi. Probabilmente mi troverai mezzo morto a metà delle scale.”  
Remus scosse di nuovo la testa, ma non cercò di fermarmi, questa volta.  
Lentamente, concentrando ogni energia nel cercare di mettere un piede davanti all'altro, cominciai la mia lunga salita verso la stanza di Alhena.  
La ferita al ventre aveva ripreso a pulsare in maniera fastidiosa, e, a giudicare dalla sgradevole sensazione di calore appiccicoso che si diffondeva sotto la stoffa, con ogni probabilità doveva essersi riaperta.  
Quando giunsi finalmente davanti alla porta di Alhena, dopo quella che mi sembrò la conquista di un'alta vetta in montagna, mi limitai a bussare un paio di volte alla porta chiusa.  
“Alhena, per favore, mi fai entrare?”  
La mia voce era un sussurro fioco, l'ansimare di un ottantenne.  
“Vaffanculo!”  
Fu l'unica risposta che ottenni, una risposta innegabilmente gridata fra le lacrime.  
“Alhena...” provai di nuovo, ma un forte capogiro mi costrinse ad interrompermi. Arretrai, e riuscii ad appoggiare la schiena al muro del corridoio appena in tempo: le gambe, semplicemente, cedettero, e io mi ritrovai a scivolare contro quella parete, mentre la mia coscienza scivolava oltre un muro fatto d'oblio, dove il dolore diventava solo un pulsare lontano e remoto... Le mie labbra si mossero di nuovo, pronunciando il nome di Alhena, ma non ero certo che alcun suono fosse uscito dalla mia gola. Non mi importava neanche più. Volevo solo dormire per ore, dimenticare quel pomeriggio infernale, sentire il calore delle coperte a farmi da scudo contro il mondo esterno...  
  
“Sirius! Sirius, che cosa c'è? Sirius! Oh, merda, riesci a sentirmi?”  
La voce di Alhena, di nuovo sconvolta dal panico, ma questa volta molto più vicina. Le sue mani sul mio viso, carezze lievi. Quando aprii gli occhi, mi ritrovai a fissare quelli di Alhena, grandi e spaventati, vicinissimi a me.  
“Oh, Merlino, Sirius, stai bene? Che cosa devo fare?”  
Alhena era inginocchiata accanto a me, e mi stringeva piano fra le braccia. Quasi mi venne da ridere: non l'avevo mai vista perdere il controllo a quel modo, e ora sembrava davvero una bambina spaventata, incapace di fare qualsiasi cosa.  
“Respira” mi limitai a dirle, cercando di sorridere, e improvvisamente lei si calmò. Iniziò a respirare lentamente, scrutandomi con attenzione, e quando finalmente mi parve più tranquilla, affondò il viso nell'incavo della mia spalla, e sussurrò:  
“Scusami, ti prego, scusami. Ho avuto così paura... io non...”  
“Shhh,” la interruppi io, attirandola a me con un braccio. Non mi importava più di niente, non mi importavano le sue urla, non mi importava il fango che le incrostava i capelli, e non mi importava nemmeno della posizione scomoda e dolorosa in cui ci trovavamo. Finalmente era fra le mie braccia, potevo stringerla come avrei voluto fare da quando aveva varcato la soglia del soggiorno. Le posai un bacio fra i capelli, e per tutta risposta lei si sollevò appena, prendendomi il viso fra le mani e cominciò a baciarmi con delicatezza, posando un bacio dietro l'altro sulla fronte, le tempie, le palpebre chiuse e infine le labbra, ripetutamente, disperatamente.  
Quando finalmente si staccò da me, senza mai smettere di scrutarmi con attenzione, mi resi conto che aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime.  
Per un attimo, fui tentato di chiederle di accompagnarmi in camera. Volevo solo chiudere gli occhi e abbandonarmi ad un lungo sonno, dimenticando ogni cosa. Ma non potevo pensare di dormire mentre non sapevamo ancora che cosa fosse successo a Glastonbury, come stessero gli altri membri dell'Ordine, se il Ministero fosse riuscito a catturare qualche Mangiamorte...  
Con un sospiro roco, cercai di alzarmi, ma ricaddi a terra, premendo la mano contro la ferita all'addome. Alhena mi fu subito accanto, pallidissima e spaventata, gli occhi fissi sulla macchia di sangue fresco che andava allargandosi sulla mia camicia già sporca.  
“Stai perdendo sangue... Sirius, stai perdendo sangue...” bisbigliò fioca, come se non riuscisse a capacitarsi del tutto di quella ferita.  
“Lo so, ma non è niente. Dammi una mano a tornare da Remus, lui saprà cosa fare.”  
Non ero troppo preoccupato: la ferita faceva male, e mi sentivo esausto, ma non poteva trattarsi di qualcosa di troppo grave. Alhena, però, continuava a fissarmi scuotendo la testa.  
“Io non so cosa fare. Sirius, non so che cosa devo fare! Perché continui a perdere sangue? Sei così pallido!”  
Le lacrime avevano iniziato a solcare il suo viso, e la sua voce si era spezzata in un singhiozzo roco.  
Io sospirai, esausto. Volevo solo andarmene da quello stupido pavimento, ma non ce l'avrei mai fatta, da solo.  
“Sto bene, Alhena. Dammi una mano a scendere, oppure vai a chiamare Remus, per favore.”  
Ma Alhena sembrava sorda alle mie parole. Piangeva in silenzio, in ginocchio di fronte a me, e sembrava non vedermi. Singhiozzava come una bambina, e alla fine si nascose il viso fra le mani, le spalle sottili scosse da profondi singhiozzi.  
Iniziavo ad avere freddo, su quel pavimento, e quando cercai di allungare una mano per sfiorare la spalla di Alhena, lei si sottrasse con uno scatto improvviso.  
“Lasciami stare!” gemette, e riprese a piangere ancora più forte.  
“Non voglio vederti, non voglio veder morire anche te...”  
“Non sto morendo, per la miseria! Ho solo bisogno di alzarmi da qui!”  
Ma Alhena era chiusa nel suo terrore: si era rannicchiata contro la porta della sua stanza, la schiena appoggiata al legno, e si dondolava ritmicamente, stringendosi al petto le ginocchia e nascondendo il viso. Ogni mio tentativo di richiamare la sua attenzione su qualcos'altro fu inutile: continuò a piangere e singhiozzare disperatamente, evitando accuratamente di guardarmi.  
Alla fine, esasperato, cercai di nuovo di rialzarmi, ma la mia mente si annebbiò, e io rischiai di scivolare di nuovo nell'incoscienza.  
Alla fine, rassegnato, mi decisi a fare il nome di Kreacher. Dopo quelle che mi parvero ore, l'elfo comparve con un sonoro _pop_ , e i suoi grandi occhi velati si spostarono lentamente dalla figura ripiegata su sé stessa che era Alhena, a me. Mi parve di cogliere un rapido lampo di gioia e soddisfazione, in quegli occhi, ma subito quel lampo scomparve, sostituito dalla sua consueta smorfia disgustata.  
"Padron Sirius ha chiamato Kreacher."  
Non era una domanda, ma piuttosto un'affermazione, pronunciata con tono piatto e neutrale. Di nuovo, in mezzo alla sua apparente indifferenza, non potei fare a meno di scorgere la malcelata gioia e soddisfazione che lo aveva colto nel realizzare, seppur sommariamente, la situazione. Probabilmente non aveva nemmeno bisogno di chiedersi per quale motivo io stessi sanguinando in mezzo al corridoio, gli bastava sapermi ferito per essere soddisfatto.  
“Scendi di sotto e dì a Remus di venire ad aiutarmi.”  
L'elfo si inchinò fino a sfiorare il pavimento con la fronte, e si allontanò a passo lentissimo lungo il corridoio.  
Alhena, durante tutto questo tempo, non aveva mai smesso di piangere. Non singhiozzava più rumorosamente, e il suo respiro era tornato quantomeno umano, ma continuava a restarsene rannicchiata su sé stessa, senza alzare lo sguardo.  
“Alhena...” provai di nuovo, ma fu tutto inutile. Il suono della mia voce che chiamava il suo nome sembrò scatenare una nuova ondata di singhiozzi, e io mi limitai ad appoggiare la testa al muro, esausto.  
Non avevo le forze per contrastare quella sua crisi, non in quel momento.  
Dopo quelle che mi parvero ore, finalmente sentii dei passi di corsa avvicinarsi lungo il corridoio, seguiti dalla lunga ombra di Remus, che subito mi fu accanto.  
Lanciò un'occhiata turbata alla figuretta tremante di Alhena, e poi si inginocchiò accanto a me.  
“Dammi una mano a rialzarmi, per favore” implorai, con gli occhi semichiusi e trattenendo un gemito di dolore. Remus mi scrutò con quella che immaginavo doveva essere l'espressione del professore che aveva avvertito i suoi alunni di non giocare a Sparaschiocco accanto ai compiti, e ora si ritrovava a cercare di spegnere le fiamme che avvolgevano il banco di un ragazzino.  
“Forse è meglio se ti stendi a letto...”  
“No, voglio scendere. Non ho intenzione di dormire mentre voi vi occupate delle cose serie.”  
Remus scosse la testa, ma poi, lentamente, passò un braccio sotto le mie spalle, aiutandomi a rialzarmi. Il cambiamento di posizione mi provocò un forte capogiro, ma fu con immenso sollievo che notai che la ferita non era più molto dolorosa. Mi premetti una mano sul fianco, e la sentii presto impregnarsi di sangue caldo. Mi trovai a chiedermi di nuovo che razza di incantesimo doveva aver usato Orpheus Macnair, ma non ne ebbi il tempo.  
Io e Remus, avanzando lentamente, barcollanti e ridicoli come due vecchi ubriachi che lasciavano la Testa di Porco dopo la mezzanotte, percorremmo pochi passi lungo il corridoio, prima che un singhiozzo di Alhena un po' più forte mi convincesse a fermarmi.  
“Ti prego, Alhena, puoi scendere anche tu?”  
Solo allora Alhena sembrò trovare il coraggio di alzare il capo dalle sue ginocchia. Il suo viso era rosso e congestionato, rigato di lacrime, e per un attimo credetti davvero che ci avrebbe seguiti. Invece, allontanandosi con rabbia i capelli dal viso, si limitò, di nuovo, a sibilare un invito ad andare a quel paese, prima di ripiombare nel suo inconsolabile pianto.  
Davanti all'espressione confusa e incerta di Remus, vacillai anche io. Non volevo lasciare Alhena da sola con la sua disperazione, ma non avevo le forze di inginocchiarmi ancora accanto a lei e aspettare che si calmasse. E poi, qualcun altro dell'Ordine poteva tornare da un momento all'altro, e in quel momento era più importante scoprire quanto possibile su quello che era successo con i Mangiamorte.  
  
L'attesa, di nuovo, si fece spasmodica.  
Io ero steso sul divano, con un una nuova, stretta fasciatura ad avvolgermi il ventre e il sapore nauseante di una _Pozione Rimpolpasangue_ che Remus mi aveva obbligato a bere, e Marmellata acciambellato accanto.  
Remus se ne stava teso come una corda di violino seduto accanto a me, e ad ogni scricchiolio non riusciva a trattenersi dal lanciare un lungo sguardo alla porta, per poi tornare a fissare la moquette lisa, deluso.  
Fu solo dopo quello che sembrò un tempo infinito che, finalmente, il cigolio della porta d'ingresso annunciò l'arrivo di due visitatori.  
Hestia Jones, dritta e fiera anche sporca di fango e con gli abiti laceri com'era, attraversò a passo di marcia il salotto, seguita da uno zoppicante e apparentemente esausto Arthur Weasley.  
L'uomo si lasciò cadere sulla poltrona più vicina al camino, sollevando la lunga veste e rivelando uno squarcio molto profondo che gli attraversava tutto il polpaccio destro. Hestia, invece, sembrava in ottima forma.  
Ci lanciò un rapido sguardo, e domandò:  
“Voi state bene?”  
Remus annuì, e la donna si concesse di sorridere, un sorriso glaciale e che non arrivò ad illuminarle gli occhi scuri.  
Lentamente, la casa prese a riempirsi.  
Arrivò Mundungus - che si era ben guardato dal rispondere all'appello, e si era tenuto lontano dalla battaglia - e arrivò Molly Weasley, che si precipitò sulla gamba ferita di Arthur come nemmeno una zelante guaritrice del San Mungo avrebbe fatto. Poi fu il turno di Dedalus Diggle, che era così coperto di fango che quasi non lo si sarebbe riconosciuto, non fosse stato per i suoi inconfondibili baffetti.  
Malocchio fu l'ultimo ad arrivare, abbaiando che Kingsley e Tonks erano rientrati in caserma con gli altri Auror intervenuti sul posto, ma rassicurandoci sul loro stato di salute. A quelle parole, non potei fare a meno di notare il viso di Remus distendersi, come se un grandissimo peso gli fosse stato tolto dalle spalle.  
Malocchio avrebbe presto dovuto fare ritorno anche lui al Quartier Generale Auror, ma aveva preferito passare a Grimmauld Place per assicurarsi che fossimo tutti interi, e per cercare di ricostruire la dinamica di come si fossero svolti i fatti partendo dai racconti dei primi testimoni accorsi sul posto.  
Nella confusione del momento, quando tutti cercavano di parlare l'uno sull'altro e di sovrastarsi, facendo domande e esprimendo assurde congetture, avvertii un'ombra sottile su di me.  
Alhena era finalmente scesa, indossava abiti puliti e non c'era traccia del fango e del sangue rappreso che l'aveva sporcata poco prima. Il suo viso era ancora arrossato, e guardandole gli occhi chiunque avrebbe capito che aveva pianto, ma ora non c'era più traccia del muto terrore che l'aveva attanagliata fino a poco prima. Senza dire una parola, si sedette sul pavimento, accanto al divano su cui ero disteso, e dopo un attimo di esitazione intrecciò le sue dita alle mie. Io le strinsi, e le sorrisi, e finalmente anche lei mi guardò negli occhi senza quella luce un po' folle che mi aveva preoccupato prima, e mi regalò un sorriso impacciato.  
“Come stai?” mi sussurrò con voce roca, senza smettere di stringermi la mano.  
“Sono stato meglio. Ma non è nulla di grave.”  
Per dimostrarglielo, mi sollevai lentamente in posizione eretta, appoggiando la schiena all'imbottitura bitorzoluta del divano, ignorando le sonore proteste di Marmellata, che scivolò a terra con un tonfo sordo.  
Dopo un attimo di tentennamento, Alhena si sollevò dal pavimento, e venne ad accoccolarsi sul divano, accanto a me. Senza prestare attenzione a tutti gli altri membri dell'Ordine, che stavano continuando a discutere rumorosamente e in maniera disordinata, le cinsi le spalle con un braccio, attirandola più vicino a me.  
“Tu stai bene?”  
Alhena annuì, mentre le sue gote si coloravano di rosso.  
“Ora sì. Scusami. Non... non ero molto in me, prima, e non avrei mai dovuto costruire un muro a quel modo, ma ero così spaventata...”  
Io scossi la testa, interrompendola.  
“Non importa.”  
E davvero non mi importava più. Avrei voluto che le cose fossero andate diversamente, avrei voluto che la prima persona a cui avrebbe pensato, prima di mandare un Patronus per chiedere aiuto, fossi io, e non Bill Weasley, ma capivo le motivazioni di quel gesto. Avrei voluto che fra quei Mangiamorte non ci fosse stato anche suo fratello, che sembrava così deciso a regolare i suoi conti con lei. Avrei voluto che non dovesse preoccuparsi anche per l'arrivo degli Auror, e non avrei mai voluto accoglierla coperto di sangue. Avrei voluto stringerla fra le braccia ed essere in grado di rassicurarla, strapparla a quel terrore sordo e irrazionale, invece di abbandonarla in lacrime in un corridoio freddo.  
Ma ora eravamo finalmente vicini, e per un attimo, per un solo attimo non volli che niente mi importasse.  
Restammo abbracciati stretti, il suo viso premuto nell'incavo della mia spalla, le mie mani nei suoi capelli, le sue dita a sfiorarmi delicatamente la fasciatura. Lei mormorò qualche altra parola di scusa, e poi restammo in silenzio, avvolti com'eravamo dal vociare insistente degli altri membri dell'Ordine.  
Alla fine, la voce aspra di Malocchio tuonò con rabbia ed esasperazione, riportando un po' di silenzio nella stanza.  
“Ho poco tempo, razza di idioti. Devo sapere quello che è successo, e in fretta. Macnair, se ho capito bene sei stata tu a dare il via a tutto questo, giusto?”  
Alhena si raddrizzò appena, accanto a me, ma non lasciò il mio fianco. Con voce chiara, nel silenzio che era improvvisamente piombato nella stanza, si limitò a dire:  
“A dire il vero, sono stati i Mangiamorte a dare il via a tutto questo. Io mi sono limitata a dare l'allarme.”  
Malocchio fissò entrambi i suoi occhi su di lei, con un'espressione esasperata in volto.  
“Sai benissimo che cosa intendevo. Vuoi raccontare cosa è successo, o dobbiamo tirare notte?”  
Con un sospiro, Alhena raccontò di aver finito il suo turno di lavoro in tutta tranquillità, e poi, come da accordi, di essersi recata in Sedgemoor Way, il luogo dove, quindici anni prima, Fabian e Gideon Prewett erano caduti in un'imboscata dei Mangiamorte che era costata loro la vita. Aveva già sorvegliato parecchie volte quella strada, che era piuttosto tranquilla e abitata prevalentemente da babbani, con l'eccezione di alcune pacifiche famiglie di maghi che vivevano in tutta tranquillità la vicinanza con i vicini non magici. Alhena raccontò di aver passeggiato per un po' lungo la via, per poi sistemarsi al tavolino di un caffè, fingendosi indaffarata con diversi libri. Aveva passato un'oretta in cui tutto era parso perfettamente sotto controllo, come era sempre stato da quando aveva cominciato a sorvegliare quel luogo, quando improvvisamente delle figure si erano materializzate senza tante attenzioni al centro della strada, senza curarsi di non farsi scorgere dai babbani. Erano figure incappucciate e vestite di nero, ed erano tante, così Alhena aveva subito mandato il suo Patronus a cercare aiuto. A quel punto, si interruppe e si irrigidì, guardandosi attorno.  
“Dov'è Bill?” domandò, cercando di dominare la paura che le incrinava la voce.  
Mi sentii un perfetto idiota. Non mi ero nemmeno accorto che lui e Fleur Delacour non erano tornati da quella battaglia, preso com'ero da altri pensieri. Prima che il panico potesse prendere il sopravvento, Molly si affrettò a spiegare, dolcemente:  
“Bill sta bene, tesoro. E' al San Mungo inseme a Fleur. Lei... be', lei non sta molto bene, ma sono certa che i Guaritori sapranno cosa fare.”  
C'era un tremito incerto nella voce della donna, e io non potei fare a meno di rivedere davanti ai miei occhi quella ragazza cadere a terra, esangue. Improvvisamente, ebbi voglia di vomitare. Ci fu un lungo momento di silenzio, durante il quale Molly si finse molto impegnata a sistemare le bende attorno alla gamba di Arthur, ma io ero quasi certo di aver scorto un luccichio, in fondo ai suoi occhi.  
Alla fine, con lo sguardo indurito e la voce più fredda, Alhena proseguì nel suo racconto. I babbani erano terrorizzati dall'apparizione di quelle persone incappucciate, ma i Mangiamorte si erano limitati ad evocare i Marchio Nero, ed erano rimasti immobili, senza fare nulla.  
Poco dopo era arrivato Bill, seguito da Kingsley, e tutto era successo molto velocemente. Quando i Mangiamorte si erano resi conto che c'erano dei maghi, sopraggiunti proprio per fronteggiare loro, non avevano esitato nemmeno un secondo ad attaccare.  
A quel punto, Hestia interruppe Alhena:  
“Ma quella nebbia? Sembrava che avessero voluto delimitare il campo di battaglia. A degli incantesimi Rivelatori Elementari non sembrava risultare tossica, ma potrebbe avere degli effetti postumi...”  
Alhena, a quel punto, sorrise, soddisfatta, prima di aggiungere:  
“ _Incanto Reflecto_. Una cosa semplicissima, permette alle particelle d'acqua di riflettere un solo colore, sembrando così colorata. La mia elfa domestica lo usava sempre, quando doveva farmi il bagno. C'era così tanto vapore acqueo nell'aria che non è stato difficile renderlo evidente. Un incantesimo del tutto innocuo, ma scenografico, e speravo che spaventasse abbastanza i babbani da farli scappare e da convincere tutti quelli nei paraggi a non avvicinarsi alla zona. Credo abbia spaventato anche qualche Mangiamorte.”  
Un'idea semplice ma efficace, in effetti, a giudicare da tutti i babbani spaventati che io e Remus avevamo incontrato lungo il nostro cammino.  
E poi c'era stata la battaglia.  
Gli Auror avevano ricevuto diverse chiamate allarmate dai maghi di Glastonbury, e così erano interventi piuttosto rapidamente. A quanto pareva, poco dopo che Remus mi aveva riportato a casa, anche i Mangiamorte si erano accorti della presenza degli Auror, e la maggior parte di loro si era Smaterializzato senza nemmeno guardarsi indietro, come se non gli importasse davvero portare a termine quella battaglia.  
Malocchio sosteneva che i suoi colleghi fossero riusciti a mettere le mani su un Mangiamorte caduto, e lo avevano portato via con loro, ma non contava che la cosa si sarebbe rivelata molto utile: probabilmente si erano solo appropriati di un corpo che aveva già smesso di essere vivo da un pezzo, e i cadaveri non rivelano i propri segreti.  
Ed ecco che, finalmente, Arthur osò pronunciare ad alta voce la domanda che più ci stava a cuore:  
“Ma che cosa avevano in mente? Dopo quell'attacco brutale e devastante ai babbani, con noi hanno dato il via ad una semplice battaglia... perché?”  
In effetti, era tutto molto strano. Dopo tanti mesi di attacchi nascosti, dove avevano agito come marionette nell'ombra, sembrava molto strano che questa volta fossero usciti allo scoperto in maniera così plateale.  
Malocchio rispose con un ringhio non meglio identificato, mentre Hestia, che nel frattempo era stata in silenzio, mordendosi le unghie, aggiunse:  
“Sembra quasi che in tutti questi mesi abbiano costruito una escalation di tensione solo per renderci vigili e pronti a intervenire, e che abbiano scelto proprio oggi per fare in modo di convincerci a scendere in battaglia.”  
Quello era possibile, ma continuava a non avere il minimo senso.  
Remus, che aveva preso a massaggiarsi vigorosamente le tempie e appariva pallido e stanco, sospirò:  
“Erano pochi, però. Se avessero voluto attirarci in una trappola per darci battaglia, forse avrebbero dovuto scegliere una situazione diversa. Se per loro doveva essere una trappola, e da come si sono mostrati apertamente, evidentemente era tutto frutto di un piano, avrebbero potuto architettare tutto molto meglio.”  
Remus aveva ragione: perché mai scegliere di apparire in evidenza in mezzo ad una strada per attirarci in un combattimento in cui le nostre forze sarebbero state del tutto pari, se non superiori? Non potevano ignorare che in quella via abitassero anche dei maghi, dovevano immaginare che i rinforzi sarebbero presto arrivati - e infatti, gli Auror _erano_ arrivati. E loro non avevano esitato nemmeno un secondo ad abbandonare la battaglia, come se non ci fosse stato nessuno scopo dietro quella battaglia.  
Alhena, accanto a me, aggiunse:  
“Sapevano che la strada era controllata. Orpheus... mio fratello me lo ha detto, mentre duellavamo. Sapevano che avremmo iniziato a sorvegliare quella strada, e sapevano che avrebbero trovato qualcuno di noi, a dare l'allarme.”  
Questo significava, quantomeno, che le nostre supposizioni sul fatto che i Mangiamorte stavano attaccando molti dei luoghi a cui erano legate le vittime della guerra erano reali. A cosa tutto questo avrebbe dovuto condurci, però, non era chiaro.  
Ripensare alla furia con cui Orpheus si era scagliato contro Alhena mi mise un brivido. Quell'uomo poteva anche indossare gli abiti dei Mangiamorte e seguire i loro piani, ma era chiaro che durante quello scontro avesse approfittato della situazione solo per inseguire un fine del tutto personale. Un fine che comprendeva non farsi problemi a scagliare una Maledizione Cruciatus su Alhena, ricordai, stringendola un po' di più a me. Non c'era da stupirsi che lei fosse tornata a casa tanto sconvolta.  
Malocchio annuì lentamente, prima di sussurrare:  
“Ci hanno manovrato come dei burattini, portandoci esattamente dove volevano che fossimo. E ho paura che questo sia solo l'inizio.”  
Le sue parole furono accolte da un silenzio gravido di pensieri cupi. Era ovvio, a pensarci bene. Questa volta ci avevano attirati in una trappola che aveva lasciato molte vie di scampo sia a noi, che a loro. Non ci sarebbe stato da stupirsi se, la prossima volta, avessero fatto qualcosa di simile, ma con esiti del tutto diversi. Forse questa volta ci avevano dato una via di fuga tanto semplice solo per cullarci in un senso di falsa sicurezza.  
Quando espressi ad alta voce questo pensiero, mi ritrovai gli occhi di tutti puntati addosso. Lentamente, Arthur annuì:  
“E del resto, che altro dovremmo fare? Sappiamo di cosa sono capaci, sappiamo che non si farebbero scrupoli ad ammazzare decine di babbani... se dovessero di nuovo palesare la loro presenza, dovremmo forse far finta di niente, farci sfuggire la possibilità di provare a combatterli, di salvare delle vite innocenti?”  
La risposta, in fondo ai nostri occhi stanchi e spaventati, era la stessa per tutti. No, non ci saremmo tirati indietro. Non ci saremmo fatti da parte, nemmeno quando ci fossimo resi conto che si trattava di una battaglia disperata. Avremmo cercato di essere prudenti, di non correre rischi inutili - mentre diceva questo, ebbi la tremenda sensazione che l'occhio blu elettrico di Alastor indugiasse molto a lungo su di me - ma non ci saremmo tirati indietro. Qualunque cosa avessero in mente i Mangiamorte, li avremmo fronteggiati.  
Proprio mentre Alastor ci stava dicendo che Kingsley quella notte avrebbe cercato di mettersi in contatto con Silente, con la speranza che il giorno successivo il mago ci facesse avere sue notizie di persona, qualcosa nella tasca del suo mantello prese a vibrare intensamente, emettendo un suono basso e non del tutto spiacevole. Arricciando quello che restava del suo naso, borbottò:  
“Stupidi ragazzini che non sanno nemmeno pulirsi il culo da soli... devo tornare al Quartier Generale. Se ci sono novità, cercherò di farvele avere. Intanto voi cercate di riprendervi, e non fate cazzate.”  
Quando l'anziano Auror lasciò la stanza, lasciò dietro di sé una scia di silenzio carica di tensione.  
Le mie orecchie avevano ricominciato a ronzare, mentre il sangue sciabordava nelle mie tempie, assordandomi. Improvvisamente, la stanchezza della giornata, il dolore della ferita e la perdita di sangue si fecero sentire. Avrei voluto cacciare tutti via, chiedere un po' di silenzio, avere il materasso morbido del mio letto a sostenermi la schiena, ma non potevo pensare di buttare tutti fuori di casa. Avrei sicuramente potuto scusarmi e lasciare la stanza, nessuno avrebbe obiettato, ma non mi sembrava la cosa migliore da fare.  
Alhena, come se avesse sentito il mio malessere avvicinarsi, si voltò a fissarmi, con aria preoccupata. Io cercai di sorriderle, ma quella che le regalai, probabilmente, era solo una smorfia addolorata.  
“Sirius, dì la verità, stai bene?”  
Io annuii, ma poi aggiunsi:  
“Starei sicuramente meglio se potessi dormire qualche ora, ecco, ma non è il...”  
Alhena mi zittì con un gesto brusco, prima di posarmi una mano fresca e delicata sulla fronte. Le sue sopracciglia si aggrottarono in un'espressione preoccupata, e sussurrò:  
“Scotti, e tanto, anche. Per favore, Sirius, vuoi andare a stenderti?”  
Io scossi di nuovo la testa.  
“Sto bene, davvero. Forse ho solo bisogno di un tè.”  
Alhena scattò in piedi, allontanandosi in silenzio verso la cucina.  
La conversazione, nel frattempo, era continuata, ma io non ero più i grado di seguirla. I ragionamenti troppo lunghi e complessi mi confondevano, non riuscivo a seguirli fino in fondo, e tutto quello che volevo era solo poter chiudere gli occhi, solo un minuto, solo per smettere si sentire quella tensione al ventre, quel martellare incessante nelle mie tempie...  
Mi risvegliò, di nuovo, la mano fresca di Alhena, che era appollaiata sul divano accanto a me, reggendo nella mano sinistra una tazza fumante.  
Quando me la porse, l'odore forte e speziato della bevanda mi colpì allo stomaco, e provai l'impulso di respingere bruscamente la tazza. Poi però mi feci forza, e mi costrinsi a sorbire qualche sorsata. Fu un grosso errore: nel momento in cui il liquido dolce e caldo scese lungo la mia gola, sentii il sapore nauseante e disgustoso della Pozione Rimpolpasangue risalire la bocca del mio stomaco, e prima che potessi rendermi conto di quello che stava succedendo, mi ritrovai piegato in due, scosso da violenti conati.  
Quando finalmente tornai in me,sentivo la gola bruciare, e il dolore al ventre era amplificato. Alhena mi sostenne, cercando di mascherare la preoccupazione, ma presto ci fu un intenso vociare attorno a me, finché non mi trovai davanti ad una Molly Weasley particolarmente risoluta. A quel punto, mi concessi di perdere conoscenza.  
  
Non ricordai bene come accadde, ma in qualche modo dovevano avermi trasportato nella mia stanza, perché giacevo disteso nel mio letto, e sentivo qualcuno chino sul mio ventre. Un forte bruciore, poi un formicolio, caldo, ma non spiacevole, e infine la voce di Molly che esclamava, soddisfatta:  
“Ecco qui! Grazie al cielo non è una ferita maledetta. Se non fa movimenti bruschi, entro pochi giorni dovrebbe rimarginarsi del tutto. Certo, temo rimarrà una brutta cicatrice, per evitarla ci vorrebbe un vero Guaritore.”  
Io sospirai. Non mi importava nulla di una cicatrice sul ventre.  
Accanto a Molly Weasley, che fece comparire con un rapido gesto di bacchetta delle bende pulite, con cui ricoprì il lungo squarcio che solo ora riuscivo a vedere sul lato destro del mio ventre, c'era Alhena. Era pallida e atterrita, ma sembrava padrona delle sue emozioni.  
Vedendo che avevo ripreso conoscenza, Molly mi sorrise, gentile, e disse:  
“Cerca di dormire supino, o rischi che la ferita si riapra. Tra qualche giorno sarai come nuovo.”  
Io annuii, esausto.  
La donna fece per andarsene, poi si voltò, mi appoggiò la punta della bacchetta sulle labbra e mormorò qualcosa che non compresi. Improvvisamente, il sapore acre sparì dalla mia bocca, sostituito da un fresco sentore di menta. Stupito, la osservai sorridere soddisfatta.  
“Oh, un piccolo incantesimo di mia invenzione. Quando Charlie aveva quattro anni, per un po' di tempo ha avuto un rifiuto insuperabile per dentifricio e spazzolino, e io mi sono dovuta arrangiare, in qualche modo.”  
Io le sorrisi, grato.  
Finalmente, la donna lasciò la stanza, e Alhena si sedette sul bordo del letto, scostandomi dagli occhi un ciuffo di capelli.  
“E' la seconda volta che mi fai impazzire di preoccupazione, oggi. Smettila di sembrare sul punto di morire, o giuro che ti ammazzo.”  
Alhena stava cercando di scherzare, ma la preoccupazione che le incupiva gli occhi era reale.  
“Non ho nessuna intenzione di morire in tempi brevi, ragazzina” riuscii a mormorare, poi sollevai una mano e l'affondai nei suoi capelli, attirandola verso di me. Quando sentii le sue labbra posarsi sulle mie, fui grato a Molly per quello stupido incantesimo.  
“Sei uno stupido, stupido, stupido incosciente”, sussurrò Alhena, accompagnando ogni parola con un lieve bacio.  
“Vieni qui. Domani ti prometto che possiamo litigare quanto vuoi su quanto io sia stupido e incosciente, ma adesso ho bisogno di dormire.”  
Alhena si stese accanto a me, attenta a non sfiorarmi il ventre, e sollevò le coperte ad avvolgerci in un caldo oblio, oscurando con un colpo di bacchetta tutta la stanza.  
“Posso restare con te?” mi domandò, e io rimpiansi il buio che era improvvisamente calato nella stanza. Se l'avessi guardata negli occhi, probabilmente avrei scorto tutta la paura e l'insicurezza che tormentavano. Ormai avevo intuito che, quando Alhena era particolarmente turbata, aveva bisogno di rassicurazioni anche sulle cose più ovvie.  
“Mi feriresti moltissimo se non lo facessi” mi limitai a rispondere, serio.  
Alhena allora si sistemò più comodamente accanto a me, posandomi una mano sul petto e regalandomi una scia di piccoli baci sulla spalla e sul collo.  
Quando ormai sentivo che il sonno stava per portarmi lontano da quella stanza e da tutti gli eventi della giornata, udii la sua voce, strascicata e impastata di stanchezza, sussurrare:  
“Non ti preoccupare, il mio cane preferito in assoluto resti comunque tu. Fai un po' paura, ma sei molto più bello di Marmellata.”  
  
 _Note:_  
Aggiorno in tempi brevissimi (per i miei standard) e con un capitolo lunghetto (sempre per i miei standard). Un capitolo scritto praticamente di getto, cosa che ho cercato di non fare mai (almeno in questa long). Colgo l'ispirazione del momento, e ne approfitto, sperando che anche i prossimi, pochi (lo giuro, ne mancano pochi) arrivino con una certa costanza.  
Il punto è che mi sono appena gettata nel fantastico mondo dei concorsi pubblici, e la mia voglia di vivere è più o meno pari a quella di Sirius nei suoi momenti migliori. E il tempo temo fuggirà a gambe levate, mannaggia ai manuali di diritto amministrativo di cui non capisco nemmeno una virgola.  
Bene, ho scritto un capitolo lunghissimo in cui non è successo praticamente niente, direi un successone.  
Vi chiedo di sentirvi liberi di lasciarmi qualsiasi tipo di commento, anche molto critico: negli ultimi quattro aggiornamenti ho notato un calo di visite significativo, e lo capisco (ormai siamo in ballo da secoli, anche io mi sarei stancata di seguirmi XD) però, davvero, sono pronta a qualsiasi mazzata sui denti, un vostro parere è davvero molto prezioso.   
 


	40. Cages

_Capitolo 40  
 **Cages**_  
 

Dormii un sonno privo di sogni, cullato com'ero dal dolore, dalla debolezza e dal tamburellare incessante della pioggia.  
Quando riaprii gli occhi, sottili lame di luce entravano dagli spiragli della tenda, rivelando un'alba stranamente serena e priva di nuvole.  
Ero stato svegliato da un bussare lieve alla porta. Immaginavo fosse Remus, preoccupato per la mia salute, e cercai di sollevarmi leggermente, prima di fare movimenti troppo bruschi per alzarmi.  
Non ci riuscii. Non sentivo dolore, ma solo uno strano formicolio all'addome, come quando un arto si addormenta. Quello che mi impedì di alzarmi, però, era il peso del braccio di Alhena, che mi attraversava il petto fino a scomparire sotto il cuscino, accanto al mio capo. Lei dormiva ancora, prona, con il viso nascosto fra il cuscino e la mia spalla. Sentivo il calore del suo respiro, profondo e regolare, solleticarmi la pelle, ed esitai un po': avrei dovuto svegliarla, ma sembrava così serena...  
Bussarono di nuovo, e alla fine, nella luce fioca del mattino, vidi la porta schiudersi.  
Non era stato Remus, a bussare. Era Molly Weasley, che reggeva tra le mani delle bende pulite e un barattolo di un bel verde smeraldo. Dietro di lei, perfettamente a suo agio, come se avesse passato tutte le mattine della sua vita nella stanza di due suoi ex studenti ancora addormentati, fece la sua comparsa Albus Silente. L'anziano mago sorrideva serafico, come se si trattasse di una qualsiasi visita di cortesia all'ora del tè, facendo vagare lo sguardo con educata curiosità sugli oggetti che riempivano la stanza.  
In quel momento, non riuscii a impedirmi di pensare al poster della bella motociclista in bikini appeso di fianco alla mia testa, e quasi mi venne da ridere: non avevamo notizie di Silente da settimane, sicuramente era tornato solo per discutere della battaglia del giorno precedente, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era l'imbarazzo che mi procurava l'idea che il mio preside vedesse un poster vecchio di vent'anni di una modella babbana mezza nuda. Per non parlare del fatto che io ero in pigiama, ancora a letto, ed ero fin troppo consapevole dei capelli di Alhena che mi accarezzavano il collo e il petto.  
“Le avevo detto che era presto, preside...” cercò di protestare Molly Weasley, che nel frattempo fissava ostinatamente i vecchi tendaggi alla mia finestra.  
“Scusa il brusco risveglio, Sirius, ma credevo che avresti voluto essere presente alla piccola chiacchierata che terremo tra poco nella tua cucina.”  
Ma che razza di ore erano? Possibile che io e Alhena fossimo rimasti a letto anche mentre mezzo Ordine della Fenice si riuniva qualche rampa di scale sotto di noi? Ma no, la luce delle finestre era ancora tenue e incerta, doveva essere _davvero_ molto presto. Non feci in tempo a rispondere alcunché, perché sentii finalmente Alhena muoversi, accanto a me. Il braccio che aveva mollemente steso di traverso sul mio petto si tese leggermente, mentre si stringeva a me, e il suo viso risalì dall'incavo della mia spalla, fino a quando le sue labbra non trovarono le mie. In quel momento Silente, che nel frattempo osservava con quello che sembrava un genuino interesse i vecchi volumi della mia infanzia accatastati alla meno peggio su un ripiano della scrivania, si limitò ad osservare:  
“Credo che dovresti condividere la ricetta di quella Pasta Cicatrizzante con Severus, Molly. Sono certo che che si complimenterebbe con te.”  
Se non fossi stato intento a cercare di sopravvivere al mio imbarazzo, in quel momento probabilmente avrei riso fino alle lacrime. Alhena, che non si era resa conto di essere stata svegliata da delle voci, si sollevò di scatto, gli occhi ancora appesantiti dal sonno spalancati e pieni di orrore. Quando il suo sguardo si posò su Silente, riuscì a stento a trattenere un gemito, e balzò fuori dal letto con uno scatto rapido, le gote così rosse che temevo avrebbe preso fuoco all'istante.  
“Ma che diamine...” balbettò, mentre osservava respirando profondamente Molly e il preside.  
Silente, dal canto suo, si limitò a farle un cenno del capo e sorriderle, come avrebbe fatto con un conoscente incontrato per caso durante un giro di compere a Diagon Alley.  
“Buongiorno, signorina Macnair. Come stavo dicendo a Sirius, sono desolato di avervi svegliati in questo modo. Purtroppo ho poco tempo, e ho chiesto ai membri del nostro Ordine - o almeno, a quelli dal sonno abbastanza leggero da sentire la mia chiamata così presto- di riunirci per un rapido consulto.” Alhena rimase immobile, impacciata nella sua maglia di un gruppo musicale babbano di tre taglie più grandi. Silente, tornando a rivolgere la sua attenzione agli stendardi Grifondoro che ancora resistevano sui muri della mia stanza, proseguì, facendo un cenno nella mia direzione:  
“Remus mi ha raccontato che hai riportato una brutta ferita, e Molly Weasley sembrava decisa a cambiarti le fasciature prima che tu avessi il tempo di fare anche un solo passo, e ho pensato di accompagnarla. Sono certo che Molly non abbia bisogno di alcun aiuto, ma in gioventù ammetto di essermi interessato anche ad alcuni testi di Magia Curativa, e così ho immaginato che la mia presenza potesse essere di conforto. Ahimé, è evidente che avrei dovuto aspettare che qualcuno venisse ad aprire quella porta, invece di temere che potessi esserti sentito male.”  
Se possibile, il rossore sul viso di Alhena aumentò ancora di più, scendendo a tingerle anche il collo. Oh, sì, quando mi fossi ripreso dallo shock di trovarmi di fronte Silente mentre ero ancora mezzo addormentato l'avrei presa in giro a vita, non c'erano dubbi.  
“Sto bene, vi state preoccupando tutti troppo per un graffio.”  
Mi sollevai a sedere, e nonostante non ci fossero paragoni con le fitte laceranti che mi avevano tormentato la sera precedente, dovetti ammettere che forse parlare di graffio era un eufemismo. Preso com'ero da altri pensieri, non avevo prestato troppa attenzione a quello che mi era successo, se non quando il dolore e la debolezza avevano preso il sopravvento.  
Massaggiai delicatamente la ferita, e mi resi conto con gratitudine che Molly Weasley aveva avuto ragione: non sembrava che durante la notte il taglio si fosse riaperto, e nonostante rimanesse un fastidioso formicolio nel profondo, la situazione era decisamente migliorata.  
“Quello lascialo decidere a noi, Sirius. Intanto hai sicuramente bisogno di un nuovo strato di Pasta Cicatrizzante.”  
Io sollevai gli occhi al cielo: l'ultima cosa di cui avevo bisogno era di essere trattato come un fenomeno da baraccone, esposto agli occhi di Molly Weasley e di Silente.  
“Posso fare anche da solo...” borbottai, ma questa volta fu Alhena ad intervenire:  
“Per favore, lascia fare a chi ci capisce qualcosa. Se dovessi peggiorare, non possiamo certo portarti al San Mungo.”  
Certo che non avrebbero potuto portarmi al San Mungo, ma non ce ne sarebbe nemmeno stato bisogno: stavo già molto meglio.  
Avrei voluto protestare di nuovo, ma lo sguardo implorante e spaventato di Alhena mi convinse a trattenermi. Non avevo intenzione di ridurla di nuovo nello stato in cui era quando mi ero sentito male davanti alla porta della sua stanza, e se questo significava sottopormi alle cure estenuanti di Molly Weasley e alla curiosità di Silente, allora lo avrei fatto.  
Lasciai che Molly disfacesse il bendaggio, e osservai con curiosità la pelle tesa e arrossata che copriva lo squarcio sulla mia pelle. Silente si limitò a osservare la mia ferita, ma non fece commenti. Quando Molly ebbe finito di stendere un abbondante strato di quella pasta verde e densa e mi ebbe bendato di nuovo, Silente si limitò a dire:  
“Signorina Macnair, credo che il signor William Weasley sia in cucina, e immagino che apprezzerebbe uno sguardo amico.”  
Alhena fece un passo verso la porta, poi tentennò, guardando me. Era chiaro che Silente stava cercando una scusa per rimanere da solo con me, e mi domandai che cosa avesse ancora da dirmi. Per un attimo, fui assalito dal terrore che a Harry fosse successo qualcosa, ma poi mi resi conto che, se così fosse stato, Silente non avrebbe perso tanto tempo prima di parlarmi.  
Feci ad Alhena un cenno per convincerla ad andare da Bill - una minuscola vocina nella mia testa si domandò quali fossero le condizioni di salute di Fleur Delacour - e osservai Molly precedere Alhena nel corridoio buio.  
Quando rimanemmo soli, mi sollevai a sedere con la schiena bene eretta, e attesi che Silente fissasse su di me il suo sguardo intenso e indagatore.  
“Non avresti dovuto uscire di casa, ieri.”  
Oh, Merlino, se tutto quello che Silente doveva fare era farmi una predica, avrebbe anche potuto risparmiarsi la fatica.  
“Certo, avrei dovuto restare chiuso in casa ad aspettare che qualcuno si degnasse di farmi sapere se tutte le persone a cui tengo fossero state fatte saltare in aria dai Mangiamorte.”  
Silente mi lanciò una lunga occhiata significativa, scuotendo appena la testa.  
“So quanto sia difficile per te stare lontano dall'azione...”  
“Non è questione di stare lontano dall'azione!”  
Possibile che Silente non capisse? Certo, mi pesava passare tutte le lunghissime ore delle mie giornate senza avere niente da fare, solo in compagnia dei miei brutti ricordi, ma non era certo quello che mi aveva spinto a precipitarmi a Glastonbury.  
“Lo so. Ma è pericoloso, sotto tanti punti di vista. Ieri sei stato riconosciuto da un giovane Auror, e c'è stato ben poco che Kingsley potesse fare per convincerlo del contrario. Proprio ora che le indagini sulla tua fuga si erano un po' arenate, la tua improvvisa apparizione non farà che destare ancora di più l'allerta. Devi stare attento, Sirius, o potresti non essere così fortunato, la prossima volta.”  
 _Quale_ prossima volta, avrei voluto urlare? Che importava se un Auror mi aveva riconosciuto? Era ovvio che lo avrebbero fatto, così come era ovvio che, ovunque fossi andato, ci sarebbe sempre stato qualcuno pronto a indicarmi strillando impaurito. Le difese di Grimmauld Place erano impenetrabili, su questo aveva convenuto anche Silente: nessuno sarebbe mai arrivato fino a lì, né i Mangiamorte, né tantomeno il Ministero. Finché il mio naso non fosse mai uscito di casa, sarei stato al sicuro, anche se tutto il dipartimento Auror si fosse dato appuntamento fra il numero dieci e il numero quattordici di Grimmauld Place.  
“E' stata una nottata lunga e difficile. C'erano anche dei giornalisti, a Glastonbury, e il Ministero ha riflettuto a lungo sulla possibilità di censurare quanto accaduto. Alla fine, Caramell ha preferito lasciare nell'ombra quanto successo, per non dover giustificare ad una popolazione sempre più infuriata e confusa che cosa ci facessero un gruppo di Mangiamorte in una tranquilla località babbana.”  
Io aprii la bocca per protestare, ma un calmo gesto delle lunghe dita di Silente mi convinsero a tacere. Odiavo il Ministero, odiavo la sua tendenza a risolvere tutto quello che non comprendeva - o che non voleva comprendere - con una bella bugia in grado di spazzare via ogni riflessione.  
“Avrebbero anche dovuto spiegare per quale motivo i suddetti Mangiamorte gli fossero sfuggiti da sotto il naso con semplicità. E sarebbe difficile continuare a sostenere che Voldemort sia solo un ricordo lontano, non quando l'unico prigioniero è il cadavere del giovane Julius Travers, sul cui avambraccio spicca, nerissimo, il Marchio Nero.” Silente si lasciò sfuggire un sospiro triste, prima di proseguire: “Julius non poteva essere un Mangiamorte sfuggito alle condanne quindici anni fa, perché quando Voldemort è scomparso per la prima volta, lui aveva solo sette anni.”  
Oh, certo. E così ora il Ministero aveva su un tavolo dell'obitorio la prova che Voldemort era tornato, che aveva raccolto attorno a sé i suoi vecchi seguaci e aveva iniziato a reclutarne di nuovi, ma sembrava del tutto deciso a chiudere gli occhi, e fingere di non saperne niente. Sarebbe stato di sicuro più facile chiudere gli occhi, tappare la bocca ai giornalisti e fingere che tutto andasse bene, che a Glastonbury ci fosse stata solo una giovane strega in vena di scherzi, che aveva deciso di terrorizzare i babbani tingendo l'aria circostante di rosso. Improvvisamente, ebbi voglia di vomitare. Volevo che Silente, con il suo sorriso grave e quello sguardo che sembrava arrivare ovunque, mi lasciasse solo, ma non potevo certo cacciarlo.  
“Caramell è furioso con gli Auror che si sono lasciati sfuggire da sotto il naso, di nuovo, Sirius Black. E' deciso a catturarti, ad ogni costo. E ha aperto un'indagine su Remus, che è ora considerato un tuo complice. Fortunatamente non è stato riconosciuto, ma temo non ci vorrà molto perché riescano a risalire alla sua identità. Fortunatamente, la signorina Tonks è riuscita a farsi inserire nella squadra che dovrà indagare sull'identità di questo complice misterioso, dunque dovrebbe riuscire a sviare ogni pista.”  
Improvvisamente, in mezzo ai sensi di colpa che mi attanagliavano, sapendo di aver messo in pericolo la libertà di Remus, riuscii a stento a trattenere una risata. E così Tonks avrebbe dovuto stare alle costole di Remus, eh? Be', forse avremmo dovuto davvero seguire il suggerimento che Alhena, esasperata dal loro continuo evitarsi, aveva sibilato una sera: chiuderli a chiave in una stanza per ventiquattro ore, finché non si fossero chiariti. Solo per procurare una promozione a Tonks, ovviamente.  
Mi riscossi, quando mi resi conto che Silente mi stava guardando con confusa curiosità. Probabilmente si aspettava qualche reazione, da parte mia, ma non certo una risata a stento trattenuta.  
“Mi dispiace. Ovviamente non avrei mai voluto mettere in difficoltà Remus, ma non mi pento di essere intervenuto in battaglia. Non sono evaso da una Azkaban per farmi rinchiudere in un'altra prigione, e ci sono casi in cui vale la pena correre dei rischi, per quanto gravi.”  
Sostenni a lungo il suo sguardo, ma alla fine il mago si limitò ad annuire, e a domandare:  
“Riesci ad alzarti o hai bisogno di aiuto? Credo sia il caso di iniziare questa riunione straordinaria.”  
  
Quando, con un po' di difficoltà, arrivai in cucina, trovai la stanza in parte riempita da buona parte dei membri dell'Ordine della Fenice, tutti piuttosto assonnati. Alhena era in piedi accanto a Bill, parlavano piano e parevano piuttosto preoccupati, ma quando mi vide, lei si avvicinò subito a me, e mi costrinse a sedermi.  
Silente si fece di nuovo raccontare quello che era successo, annuendo ad ogni frase, e poi rimase in silenzio.  
Tutti noi tacemmo, in attesa che Silente parlasse, che ci spiegasse, che ci fornisse un appiglio per uscire da quel mare di confusione e sofferenza. Alla fine, però, tutto quello che disse fu:  
“Dobbiamo essere prudenti. Intensificare la sorveglianza all'Ufficio Misteri, e smettere di offrire bersagli così comodi. Il loro piano è stato ovvio, e le nostre mosse troppo aperte: ci hanno portato dove ci volevano, e ci hanno dimostrato che possono tenerci testa. Non dobbiamo più farci sorprendere a questo modo.”  
Aveva parlato in tono calmo e lieve, come se non fosse minimamente preoccupato. Io non capivo: credevo che avrebbe avuto qualcosa di più importante da dirci, e invece non stava facendo altro che ricordarci qualcosa che già sapevamo, di cui eravamo ben consapevoli...  
“Ma Albus, che cosa sta succedendo? Perché stanno facendo tutto questo?”  
La domanda di Molly venne accolta da un mormorio di approvazione, e Silente si limitò a guardarci a lungo, prima di rispondere:  
“Non lo so con certezza, ma credo che quella di ieri fosse una prova.”  
Una prova? Che cosa diamine intendeva dire?  
“E' come se avessero voluto verificare quali fossero le nostre reti di comunicazione, quanto tempo avremmo impiegato per intervenire in caso di problemi, e soprattutto quante forze saremmo stati in grado di mettere in campo.”  
Be', ma certo, quello era possibile, ma perché?  
Fu Remus a domandarlo ad alta voce, e Silente rispose:  
“Perché probabilmente hanno in mente di colpire di nuovo, e questa volta lo faranno cercando di fare in modo che gli Auror non possano intervenire troppo facilmente. Non dobbiamo farci sorprendere, e dobbiamo mantenere un profilo basso. Queste sono solo provocazioni.”  
Solo provocazioni che avevano causato la morte di un grandissimo numero di babbani, a Gringley On The Hill. Come potevamo pensare che la prossima volta che avessimo visto il Marchio Nero i Mangiamorte si sarebbero limitati ad aspettare il nostro arrivo, per combatterci? Se non fossimo intervenuti, temendo una trappola, probabilmente avrebbero ricominciato a prendersela con i babbani, e davvero noi avremmo dovuto starcene fermi e zitti a guardare la loro furia?  
Le obiezioni furono numerose, ma sembrava che Silente non avesse delle informazioni più precise da darci. O che non avesse voglia di condividerle, quantomeno.  
Alla fine, non fece altro che raccomandarsi di restare prudenti, ci sconsigliò di continuare a sorvegliare la vecchia abitazione dei McKinnon, insistette sull'attenzione da porre nella sorveglianza dell'Ufficio Misteri, poi si rivolse a Kingsley e Tonks, raccomandando loro di continuare a insistere con i loro colleghi su quanto tutta quella situazione fosse sospetta. Erano molti gli Auror che erano intervenuti durante la battaglia del giorno precedente, erano stati in tanti a vedere il Marchio Nero e a combattere con i Mangiamorte, e molti di loro erano stati spiazzati dalle direttive che imponevano il silenzio da parte del Ministero. Silente si augurava che, se solo Caramell avesse perso l'appoggio dei suoi Auror, avrebbe dovuto capitolare, e ammettere che il Mondo Magico stava per affrontare l'ennesima prova di forza. Con un po' di fortuna, non era troppo tardi perché il Ministero potesse prepararsi ad un piano difensivo funzionale.  
  
Così com'era iniziata, la riunione finì, improvvisa e velocissima, e io mi ritrovai ad osservare tutti i membri dell'Ordine della Fenice lasciare Grimmauld Place per andare a lavorare, o dovunque la loro presenza potesse essere utile.  
Tutti, tranne Remus, che rispose con una scrollata di spalle e un sospiro rassegnato alle mie scuse sulla brutta situazione in cui lo avevo costretto, e Alhena.  
Lei mi obbligò a mangiare una colazione leggera ma nutriente, osservando ogni mia mossa con sguardo severo, come se avesse paura che io potessi nascondere il cibo nel tovagliolo o rifilarlo a Marmellata, se solo avesse battuto troppo spesso le ciglia. Quando poi mi trascinò quasi di peso in salotto e mi costrinse a distendermi sul divano, sostenendo che non dovevo affaticarmi né stare in posizioni che avrebbero potuto far riaprire la ferita, io brontolai, ma mi risolsi ad obbedirle, quando vidi i suoi occhi animarsi di una fredda luce rabbiosa.  
“Non stai facendo tardi al lavoro?” le domandai, e lei per tutta risposta si sedette accanto a me, prendendo sulle ginocchia Marmellata.  
“Non vado da nessuna parte, oggi.”  
“Come sarebbe a dire?”  
Alhena alzò gli occhi al cielo, sbuffando, ma mi sorrise, mentre diceva:  
“Ma come, fino a ieri facevi un sacco di storie per cercare di convincermi a restare a casa, e adesso che ti sto dicendo che non voglio lasciarti da solo hai comunque da ridire?”  
Io scossi la testa, sospirando.  
“Non volevo che andassi a Glastonbury per un motivo più che valido, mi sembra, non certo perché volevo obbligarti a farmi da balia. Soprattutto perché sto benissimo.”  
In realtà, nonostante mi sentissi decisamente meglio rispetto al giorno prima, non ero certo di essere in ottima forma. La ferita non faceva più molto male - si era effettivamente rimarginata piuttosto in fretta - ma continuavo a provare una strana sensazione in tutta la zona del ventre: la sentivo calda e formicolante, e non ero certo di avvertire correttamente gli stimoli che arrivavano da quella zona, proprio come accade di solito quando si perde sensibilità ad un arto. Inoltre, solo l'aver fatto le scale mi aveva spossato, e ora mi sentivo intorpidito come se avessi attraversato la Manica a nuoto. Non avevo certo bisogno di assistenza per tutto il giorno, ma non credevo sarei riuscito a fare molto di più che starmene disteso sul divano a grattare la pancia di Marmellata.  
“Eppure, mi sembrava che qualche tempo fa avessi espresso abbastanza chiaramente il tuo desiderio di essere al centro delle attenzioni di un'infermiera bionda.”  
Alhena si sistemò meglio accanto a me, appellando con un colpo di bacchetta il libro che diverse sere prima aveva lasciato sulla mensola del caminetto.  
Non lo aprì nemmeno, però, e dopo una manciata di minuti passati in perfetto silenzio, io le chiesi:  
“Alhena, ma tu stai bene?”  
Non avevamo ancora parlato, non davvero, e io volevo accertarmi che la sua crisi della sera precedente fosse veramente passata. Alhena annuì lentamente, senza guardarmi.  
“Ho solo un paio di lividi e le ginocchia sbucciate.”  
Io scossi la testa, attirandola di più a me.  
“Non intendevo quello, e lo sai. Ieri eri piuttosto scossa. Ora stai bene?”  
La sentii irrigidirsi appena, ma questa volta sollevò i suoi occhi chiari nei miei. Erano occhi determinati e sicuri, non più quelli della bambina spaventata che mi aveva accarezzato il viso piangendo.  
“Ora sto bene. Non devi fare caso a quello che è successo ieri. Ero spaventata, ho davvero creduto che tu saresti morto e per un po' ho perso il controllo. Ora sto bene.”  
Aveva sussurrato appena, la voce ridotta ad un suono flebile, ma ben saldo.  
Di colpo, mi gettò le braccia al collo, e mi strinse in un abbraccio convulso. Per un attimo, temevo che sarebbe di nuovo scoppiata in lacrime, ma si limitò a tenermi stretto, sussurrandomi quanto fossi stato incosciente e stupido a gettarmi a quel modo in mezzo agli Auror. Io mi affrettai a ricambiare il suo abbraccio, stringendola a lungo e accarezzandole i capelli.  
La verità era che, nonostante tutto, non ero minimamente pentito del mio gesto.  
Nonostante avessi rischiato di essere catturato, nonostante avessi messo nei guai Remus, mettendogli alle calcagna degli Auror che lo credevano complice di un pericoloso assassino, ero convinto che tutto quello fosse meglio che restarmene rinchiuso a osservare gli altri combattere la mia guerra. Unendoci all'Ordine, tutti avevamo deciso di correre dei rischi. Era arrivato il momento che anche io mi assumessi la mia parte di pericoli. Avrei cercato di comportarmi in maniera responsabile, senza gettarmi in ogni battaglia che ci si fosse presentata davanti, ma ero stanco di nascondermi nella mia ombra. Non ero sopravvissuto a dodici anni di Azkaban per morire d'inedia nella casa della mia infanzia, e niente mi avrebbe fatto cambiare idea.  
  
Fu una giornata lunga ed estenuante, nonostante spesso scivolassi in un sonno leggero e agitato.  
Alhena mi stette accanto per tutto il tempo, preoccupandosi di cambiarmi le bende e di farmi mangiare il giusto per rimettermi in forze.  
Parlammo a lungo di quello che era successo a Glastonbury, e dopo pranzo riuscii anche a mantenere la promessa che le avevo fatto la sera precedente, prima di addormentarmi: avemmo una discussione che una persona pacata, non abituata al nostro incessante litigare, avrebbe potuto definire un diverbio. Un diverbio che si concluse, improvviso e rapido quant'era cominciato, con Alhena che mi dava per l'ennesima volta del cretino, domandandosi, con un misto tra una risata e un singhiozzo, come fosse accaduto che lei si ritrovasse a tenere così tanto ad una persona così sciocca, incosciente e immatura.  
Cercai di tranquillizzarla quando si lasciò andare ad una lunga invettiva contro suo fratello Orpheus, che non aveva deluso le aspettative di loro padre, entrando nelle fila dei Mangiamorte appena ne aveva avuto la possibilità. Si indignò, rammaricò, e infine infuriò, ripensando a come Orpheus non aveva esitato un solo istante a scendere in battaglia, e quando si rese conto che era stato lui a ridurmi in queste condizioni, ferendomi quando ancora avevo le sembianze di Felpato, venne pervasa da un terribile attacco di rabbia. Sembrava che il fatto che mi avesse ferito quando pensava che fossi solo un cane rendesse ancora più grave il suo gesto.  
E poi, naturalmente, passammo ore a fare congetture su quanto era accaduto, e su che cosa avremmo dovuto aspettarci.  
E non venimmo a capo di nulla.  
Alhena raccontò di nuovo, con abbondanza di particolari, tutto quello che aveva visto prima di chiamare aiuto, ma sembrava che non ci fosse niente in grado di aiutarci a capire qualche cosa di più. Lei si preoccupò della coppia di anziani maghi che si era trovata coinvolta suo malgrado nello scontro: Alhena non aveva idea di chi fossero, ma sperava che la donna fosse riuscita a fuggire, illesa. Non avevamo avuto notizie dell'uomo, però, e l'ultima volta che Alhena lo aveva visto, non sembrava in ottima salute. Io cercai di tranquillizzarla, dicendole che sicuramente, se ci fossero state vittime civili, lo avremmo saputo, ma non ne ero così certo: il Ministero sembrava del tutto deciso a tenere sotto silenzio quello che era successo, e non mi sarei stupito, se avessero cercato di far passare per l'ennesimo incidente quello che era in realtà un omicidio vero e proprio.  
Nel tardo pomeriggio si unì a noi anche Remus, che sembrava più stanco e preoccupato che mai, e per lungo tempo lo ascoltai discutere e scartare tutte le teorie sempre più astruse che ci venivano in mente.  
Probabilmente, avremmo dovuto davvero cercare solo di mantenere la calma e non farci cogliere alla sprovvista da un'altra imboscata, proprio come aveva suggerito Silente. Eppure, continuavamo a sentirci come dei topi con cui un gatto misterioso stesse giocando, prede sciocche e rumorose che non facevano altro che piegarsi al gioco dei nostri assalitori, nell'attesa spasmodica che questi smettessero di aver voglia di giocare.  
Il nostro flusso incessante di supposizioni e frustrazioni si interruppe solo poco prima di cena: la porta di casa si aprì, rivelando il viso spossato e teso di Bill Weasley.  
Per quella che mi parve la prima volta nella giornata, Alhena lasciò il mio fianco e, quasi correndo, si gettò ad abbracciare il ragazzo. I due rimasero a lungo abbracciati a parlare a bassa voce sulla soglia del soggiorno, e quando avanzarono verso il centro della stanza, potei scorgere le scure occhiaie che circondavano lo sguardo abbattuto del ragazzo.  
“Come sta Fleur?”  
Domandò Remus, circospetto. Il viso di Bill si irrigidì in una fredda maschera, e la sua voce, quando parlò, era bassa e roca.  
“E' stabile. I Guaritori sono riusciti a circoscrivere le conseguenze dell'emorragia interna, e dicono che se... se le condizioni restano stabili fino a domani mattina, potranno considerarla fuori pericolo e provare a farle riprendere conoscenza.”  
La sua voce si spezzò appena, mentre pronunciava quelle ultime parole.  
Io sentii un brivido freddo percorrermi la schiena. Non avevo mai prestato molta attenzione a Fleur Delacour, ma l'idea che una ragazza così giovane stesse lottando per la sua vita in un letto d'ospedale mi attanagliava lo stomaco in una morsa fredda.  
Alhena abbracciò di nuovo Bill, e ben presto loro due si allontanarono in cucina, in cerca probabilmente di un po' di intimità. Io e Remus restammo in silenzio, persi nelle nostre infinite elucubrazioni, fino a quando Bill e Alhena non riemersero dalla cucina: lui disse che sarebbe tornato al San Mungo, sperando di avere delle buone notizie  
  
I giorni che seguirono furono giorni strani, lenti ed estenuanti: come assicurato Molly Weasley, io recuperai ben presto tutta la mia salute, e con lei la voglia di poter fare qualcosa per rendermi davvero utile.  
Il Ministero era, chissà come, riuscito a mantenere il silenzio su quanto accaduto con buona parte della stampa, ma in qualche modo le notizie dovevano essere comunque trapelate, perché pareva che ogni angolo della comunità magica fosse agitato da discussioni feroci che cercavano di fare chiarezza sulla situazione politica del Paese. La fiducia nel Ministero era ormai sull'orlo del collasso, e tutti coloro che lavoravano presso il Ministero avevano raccontato di un clima estremamente teso e pesante: sembrava che nessuno avesse il coraggio di dire apertamente che le cose stavano per cambiare bruscamente, ma era evidente a tutti che il governo di Caramell non sarebbe durato ancora a lungo. Se la nuova situazione politica sarebbe stato un passo avanti o se si sarebbe rivelata un peggioramento, quello non potevamo ancora saperlo.  
Alhena non tornò più a lavorare nel negozio di animali: la mattina in cui avrebbe dovuto ricominciare a lavorare, gli Stockett avevano trovato il negozio devastato, gli arredi distrutti, le pareti imbrattate di sterco animale e tutte le cucce aperte, così che buona parte degli animali erano fuggiti. Gli Stockett, che già erano rimasti estremamente scossi dai racconti di quanto accaduto a sole poche vie di distanza dal loro negozio, furono sconvolti da quell'atto di vandalismo totalmente ingiustificato, e così decisero di fare in fretta e furia i bagagli e partire per una lunga vacanza alla volta del nord della Spagna, dove viveva il loro figlio maggiore. Alhena, non appena lesse la lettera che un piccolo gufo dalla livrea fulva le aveva inviato, impallidì, e non riuscì a trattenere una serie di insulti che avrebbero fatto arricciare anche quello che restava del naso di Moody. Non aveva modo di provarlo, ma Alhena era assolutamente convinta che dietro la devastazione del negozio degli Stockett ci fosse ancora la mano di suo fratello Orpheus. Dopo avermi fatto leggere la lettera che aveva tra le mani, si chiuse a chiave nella stanza di Fierobecco per più di un'ora, e a quando ne riemerse non volle più parlare del suo lavoro. Si limitò a gettarsi a capofitto in ogni missione dell'Ordine, ignorando le mie preghiere di essere prudente e di fare attenzione, e divenne una presenza pallida e silenziosa, che durante la maggior parte delle riunioni taceva e accettava ogni incarico senza lamentarsi. Solo quando eravamo soli - cosa che accadeva sempre più spesso, dal momento che quando non era impegnata per l'Ordine non faceva altro che restarsene rintanata insieme a me a Grimmauld Place - si lasciava andare a qualche commento amaro sulla situazione in cui versava l'Ordine.  
  
Fu solo a distanza di una settimana dalla battaglia di Glastonbury che qualcosa, fuori da Grimmauld Place, accadde: era un tardo pomeriggio fresco e luminoso, e Alhena sembrava un po' più serena di quanto fosse mai apparsa nell'ultima settimana.  
Sedevamo al tavolo della cucina, ad assaporare l'aroma di un pasticcio di carne che molto premurosamente Molly ci aveva portato qualche ora prima riscaldarsi nel forno. Remus, silenzioso e teso, sedeva rigirandosi tra le mani un bicchiere di Whisky Incendiario, evitando lo sguardo di Tonks. La ragazza, dal canto suo, sembrava aver recuperato un po' della sua tenacia: aveva smesso di evitare Remus, ma, al contrario, sembrava ben decisa a fare di tutto per incastrarlo e obbligarlo ad un confronto che sembrava non dovesse arrivare mai.  
Bill Weasley era arrivato come una furia, sfoggiando un sorriso smagliante, e aveva annunciato che Fleur sarebbe stata dimessa la mattina successiva. Prima che avessimo il tempo di rallegrarci di questa bella notizia, però, lui era già tornato di corsa al San Mungo.  
Quando sentimmo la porta d'ingresso sbattere di nuovo, fummo piuttosto stupiti di vedere Kingsley Shakelbolt, con indosso ancora la sua divisa da Auror, marciare a passo rapido verso Tonks. Aveva un'espressione seria e concentrata in viso, e quando parlò, la sua voce usualmente rassicurante era venata da un'innegabile preoccupazione.  
“Tonks, renditi irriconoscibile e vieni con me, per favore.”  
Se Tonks era rimasta sorpresa da quest'ordine, non lo diede a vedere: chiuse gli occhi, e i suoi lineamenti tremolarono, fino a stabilizzarsi nel viso di una donna di mezz'età con un naso adunco e ispidi capelli scuri.  
“E' successo qualcosa?” domandò Remus, facendo saettare il suo sguardo preoccupato da Kinsley a Tonks, che nel frattempo aveva sfoderato la sua bacchetta, pronta a seguire Kingsley ovunque dovessero andare. Kinglsey sospirò, circospetto, mentre rifletteva. Alla fine, disse solo:  
“Non lo sappiamo, con precisione. Sembra che ci sia qualcosa di strano a Gringley On The Hill. Scrimgeur vuole risolvere la faccenda a modo suo, e ha vietato ad Alastor e alla sua squadra di seguirlo. Tonks ora verrà con me, fingendosi una civile qualsiasi, e non appena avremo capito che cosa sia meglio fare, tornerà qui a riferirvi tutto.”  
Qualcosa di strano a Gringley On The Hill? Di nuovo?  
La stessa paura che aveva gelato il mio respiro si rifletteva negli occhi spalancati di Alhena e nei pungi serrati di Remus.  
“Qualcosa di strano _come_ , Kingsley?” insistette Remus, la voce venata da un nervosismo che riusciva a stento a trattenere. Kinsley gettò una rapida occhiata all'orologio appeso sopra il forno, e si affrettò a spiegare:  
“Non lo so, di preciso. Scrimgeur ha ricevuto la segnalazione, e Scrimgeur sta organizzando tutto. So solo che c'è stato un avvistamento sospetto, e sto chiedendo a Tonks di accompagnarmi in incognito proprio per permetterle di essere libera di abbandonare la scena per venire a dare l'allarme anche all'Ordine, se necessario.”  
Un avvistamento sospetto proprio nel luogo in cui, poche settimane prima, dei pazzi avevano fatto strage di babbani. Questo non prometteva nulla di buono. Che i Mangiamorte volessero ripetere quanto già accaduto durante il funerale di Rooney? Se era così, ogni minuto che stavamo perdendo per cercare di capire che cosa stesse succedendo poteva essere cruciale per salvare la vita di quei babbani. Cercai di mantenermi lucido: una squadra di Auror era già accorsa sul posto, guidata da Scrimgeur, che, qualunque potesse essere la sua posizione politica, era pur sempre un ottimo Auror e un ottimo capitano. Se c'era qualche possibilità di fermare i Mangiamorte, quella possibilità era nelle loro mani, ora.  
Remus, però, non sembrava convinto:  
“Ma non sarebbe meglio che venisse anche qualcuno di noi? Non sarebbe il caso di avvisare anche gli altri membri dell'Ordine?”  
Fu Tonks, questa volta, a intervenire, risoluta:  
“Silente ha detto di prestare estrema attenzione ad altri episodi di questo genere. Se davvero i Mangiamorte vogliono tentare di attirarci di nuovo fuori dal Quartier Generale, non è il caso di correre come un branco di cretini a soddisfare i loro desideri. Potrai non avere grande fiducia nel corpo degli Auror, ma ti assicuro che nessuno, tra di noi, ha intenzione di restare a guardare mentre chicchessia massacra un gruppo di babbani. E, ti piaccia o no, sappiamo come fronteggiare una situazione del genere.”  
Era difficile da ammettere, ma Tonks aveva ragione. La nostra presenza non avrebbe potuto fare la differenza, non a fronte di una squadra di Auror specializzati. Inoltre, se quella davvero era l'ennesima trappola, accorrere sul posto avrebbe significato solo fare il gioco dei Mangiamorte. Odiavo ammetterlo, lo odiavo con tutto me stesso, ma la soluzione migliore, al momento, era proprio cercare di mantenere la calma, e aspettare di avere ulteriori notizie.  
Alhena, che era rimasta in silenzio per tutto il tempo, si limitò a cercarmi la mano e intrecciare le sue dita alle mie.  
Alla fine, Remus cedette, e disse, tenendo lo sguardo basso:  
“E va bene, ma state attenti. E fateci sapere qualcosa appena possibile, per favore.”  
Kingsley e Tonks annuirono, e sfrecciarono fuori dalla cucina a passo di marcia.  
Quando udimmo la porta di casa sbattere alle loro spalle, sussultammo, e restammo in silenzio, senza il coraggio di commentare quanto era appena accaduto.  
Alla fine, Alhena si rivolse a Remus, e sussurrò, dolcemente:  
“Tonks sa quello che fa. Sono assolutamente certa che tornerà senza nemmeno un graffio.”  
L'uomo annuì, ma fu risparmiato dal dover rispondere da una forte zaffata di odore acre. Il pasticcio di carne di Molly, dimenticato nel forno, stava bruciando.  
Alhena scattò rapida verso il forno, riempiendo la cucina di un sottile fumo nerastro e una puzza insopportabile.  
“Per le palle di tutti i centauri, ma diamine ha messo Molly in questo pasticcio? C'è un odore tremendo!”  
Alhena si affrettò ad aprire la finestra, ma ormai era tardi.  
Improvvisamente, la figuretta esile di Kreacher comparve sulla soglia della cucina:  
“Il padrone e i suoi amici che non posso chiamare creature disgustose e piccole traditrici del loro sangue vogliono cucinare nella cucina di Kreacher, ma rischiano di dare fuoco alla nobile dimora di Grimmauld Place. Kreacher sistema i danni del padrone e dei suoi ospiti che Kreacher non può definire disdicevoli, se il padrone, la bestia e l'indegna Purosangue lasciano la cucina nelle mani di Kreacher.”  
“Che cosa vuoi?” ringhiai, e gli occhi dell'elfo, lentamente, si posarono su di me.  
“Kreacher vuole aiutare. Non per fare un piacere al padrone, no, Kreacher aiuta perché sa cosa direbbe la sua amata padrona, se vedesse lo stato in cui è ridotta la cucina della sua venerabile dimora.”  
Stavo per ribattere, quando Alhena mi fece cenno di lasciare la cucina.  
Del resto, nessuno di noi aveva più voglia di mangiare, e sarebbe stato molto più facile lasciare Kreacher ai suoi vaneggiamenti, piuttosto che convincerlo a lasciarci in pace.  
Ci spostammo in salotto, sobbalzando appena, quando udimmo la porta della cucina chiudersi di scatto dietro la figura curva di Kreacher.  
Quando finalmente ci lasciammo cadere sui divani accanto al fuoco, Alhena sembrò non trattenersi più: senza alzare gli occhi dalle sue ginocchia, cominciò a snocciolare a bassa voce varie ipotesi su quanto stava accadendo, costellando ogni frase con numerose domande a cui si rispondeva da sola. Ben presto Remus si intromise in quello snervante monologo, lasciandomi la possibilità di barricarmi dietro un silenzio carico di angoscia e brutti presentimenti.  
Quella situazione non mi piaceva per niente, e temevo che qualcosa di brutto stesse per accadere. Lo sentivo nell'aria, nella tensione che cresceva nelle parole di Alhena e di Remus, era come se ogni respiro volesse mettermi in guardia contro qualcosa di grave e orribile.  
Dopo quelle che mi parvero ore, finalmente udimmo lo scatto della serratura della porta d'ingresso, e ci immobilizzammo, spaventati.  
Ascoltammo con il fiato sospeso il rumore di passi che si avvicinava sempre di più, sperando e temendo al tempo stesso che Tonks avesse qualcosa da riferirci. Eravamo pronti ad ascoltare parole che ci avrebbero feriti e spaventati, ma quando i passi si fermarono sulla soglia del salotto, Alhena a stento trattenne un verso di sorpresa.  
La persona che avanzò fino al centro del salotto osservandoci con sguardo confuso e vagamente sorpreso non era Tonks.  
In mezzo alla stanza, pallido e vagamente affannato, c'era Severus Piton.  
  
 _Note:_  
D'accordo, questo capitolo è un'accozzaglia di fatti poco scorrevoli, ma ho scritto in minuscoli ritagli di tempo, vi chiedo scusa.  
E' un capitolo che avrebbe bisogno di riposare un po' e di passare attraverso una fase di editing selvaggio, ma non ne ho le forze. Sto un po' perdendo la cognizione del senso del ritmo, in questa storia, e di nuovo vi chiedo scusa, ma ammetto di avere un po' di fretta di arrivare in fondo (e, temo, manca meno di quanto credessi).  
Vedo all'orizzonte della mia vita una valanga di cambiamenti, e devo ammettere che questa storia inizia ad andarmi un po' stretta, in un certo senso. E' una storia che mi ha accompagnato per più tempo di quanto avrei mai potuto credere, e mi ha traghettato attraverso uno dei periodi più complicati della mia vita fino ad arrivare a un periodo di grande apertura verso il mondo (lo so, per voi non avrà il minimo senso quello che sto dicendo, ma ho bisogno di fare un po' di ordine nella mia testa). Per questo temo che questi capitoli finali non saranno curati quanto vorrei, ma il tempo è davvero poco, e io sento di aver bisogno di mettere un punto a questa storia. Ho come l'impressione che per potermi davvero gettare in questa nuova fase della mia vita, io debba anche lasciar andare questa storia. Non prendetemi per pazza, e perdonate la poca cura. Giuro che arriverà il momento in cui avrò la lucidità per rimettere mano alla storia e sistemare tutto.  
Ah, pensate a quanto potrei essere melodrammatica, se solo mi azzardassi a provare a scrivere qualcosa di completamente originale!  
 


	41. Stupore e tremori

__Capitolo 41  
 **Stupore e tremori**  
 

“Severus?”  
L'esclamazione di Remus risuonò per un lungo attimo nel silenzio della stanza, mentre tutti scrutavamo il volto del nuovo venuto, preoccupati. Possibile che fosse successo qualcosa di tanto grave che la notizia aveva raggiunto Hogwarts prima ancora di noi? Possibile che Tonks non avesse avuto la possibilità di ritornare a Grimmauld Place per avvertirci di quello che stava succedendo, ma che Piton fosse in possesso di qualche informazione?  
Negli occhi di Piton si accese una strana luce, e la sua faccia si piegò nella smorfia sarcastica e sprezzante che assumeva quasi sempre quando parlava con me, ma fu solo un attimo. Come se avesse cambiato idea, si affrettò a raggiungerci, e disse, velocemente:  
“Allora sei qui, Black.”  
Non c'era il solito astio nella sua voce: era come se avesse deciso di mettere da parte tutti i nostri screzi, almeno per il momento, concentrato com'era su qualche altra cosa.  
“Kingsley è stato chiaro, sono gli Auror a doversi occupare di questa faccenda. Siamo tutti qui.”  
Per un attimo, mi chiesi come fosse possibile che Piton già sapesse che si sarebbe dovuto aspettare di trovarmi a Gringley On The Hill, ma l'espressione confusa che gli attraversò il viso interruppe ogni mio pensiero.  
“Gli Auror? Che cosa sanno gli Auror di tutta questa storia?”  
Era evidente che stessimo parlando di due cose diverse.  
“Kingsley ci ha detto che è stato Scrimgeur a ricevere la segnalazione da Gringley On The Hill, e che la sua squadra di Auror è già sul posto.”  
Piton guardò Alhena aggrottando la fronte, prima di ricomporsi nella sua solita maschera gelida e impersonale.  
“Che cosa è successo ancora a Gringley On The Hill?”  
Remus si affrettò a spiegargli rapidamente quel poco che sapevamo, e a me parve di vedere il poco colore sulle gote di Piton scomparire del tutto.  
“Un avvistamento sospetto? Che tipo di avvistamento sospetto?”  
“Se lo sapessimo, credi che ce ne staremmo qui a guardarci in faccia senza fare niente?” abbaiai io, nervoso. “Tu piuttosto, che cosa ci fai qui?”  
Piton impiegò parecchio tempo prima di rispondermi, le labbra serrate in una linea sottile e impenetrabile. Quando parlò, lo fece lentamente, scandendo ogni parola, come se stesse cercando di chiarirle anche alle sue orecchie.  
“Sono qui perché Potter è stato sorpreso a usare il camino di Dolore Umbridge. Non ha voluto confessare con chi stesse cercando di comunicare, ma suppongo che stesse parlando con te.”  
Harry... che cosa c'entrava Harry, con tutta questa storia? E poi, Harry non aveva più cercato di parlare con me, non dopo quel pomeriggio in cui aveva parlato di James con me e Remus. C'era Kreacher in cucina, se Harry avesse cercato di parlarmi, l'elfo mi avrebbe avvertito. No, non era con me che Harry stava cercando di comunicare. Forse voleva mettersi in contatto con Silente, ma nemmeno noi sapevamo dove fosse il Preside, e dubitavo fortemente che il vecchio mago lo avesse confessato a Harry.  
“Questa sera Harry non ha parlato con me” dissi, cercando di mantenere la calma. Piton non poteva aver lasciato Hogwarts solo per rinfacciarmi di una stupida infrazione delle regole di Harry. Remus, di fronte a me, era pallido e teso, e non staccava gli occhi da Piton nemmeno per un istante.  
Piton annuì, e aggiunse:  
“No, immagino che Dolores Umbridge sia riuscita a fermarlo in tempo. Non ho avuto modo di parlare da solo con Potter, dal momento che la Umbridge lo tiene sotto strettissima sorveglianza, ma Potter è riuscito comunque a riferirmi un messaggio piuttosto curioso: _ha portato Felpato nel posto dov'è nascosta_.”  
Sentii il cuore sprofondarmi nel petto, mentre il sangue prendeva a scorrermi rapido e martellante nelle vene. _Ha portato Felpato nel posto dov'è nascost_ a. Come poteva essergli venuta in mente un'idea del genere?  
Remus mi gettò un'occhiata in cui lessi tutta la sua preoccupazione, prima di voltarsi di nuovo verso Piton e domandare:  
“Che cosa significa tutto questo? Come può Harry pensare che qualcuno... che Voi-Sapete-Chi abbia preso Sirius?”  
Piton arricciò il naso, e rispose, in tono piatto:  
“Temo che la totale mancanza di autocontrollo di Potter sulla sua mente lo abbia esposto a quelli che erano i più grandi timori di Silente: l'Oscuro Signore deve aver scoperto il collegamento che lega la sua mente a quella di Potter, manipolandolo a suo favore. So che Potter ha sognato spesso il corridoio che conduce all'Ufficio Misteri, e temo che l'Oscuro Signore lo abbia illuso di aver catturato Black e di averlo portato lì, forse sperando di attirarlo in una trappola...”  
In quel momento, un velo rosso di rabbia e istinti salì ad annebbiarmi la vista, nascondendo ogni cosa. Era tutta colpa di Piton. Piton avrebbe dovuto insegnare l'Occlumanzia a Harry, avrebbe dovuto insegnargli a proteggersi, e invece quell'idiota codardo ed egoista aveva lasciato che il suo orgoglio ferito prendesse il sopravvento. Aveva fatto in modo di rendere ogni lezione intollerabile, aveva allontanato Harry dall'Occlumanzia, e alla fine aveva addirittura smesso di fargli da insegnante. Se ora Harry si sentiva spinto sull'orlo di una trappola di Voldemort, la colpa era solo di Piton.  
Prima che potessi rendermi conto di quello che stavo facendo, mi ritrovai a pochi centimetri dal viso di Piton, costringendolo ad indietreggiare di parecchi passi, mentre urlavo:  
“Sarai contento, eh, Mocciosus? Scommetto che non aspettavi altro! Credi che non lo sappia che è tutta colpa tua? Tu avresti dovuto insegnare l'Occlumanzia a Harry, e invece hai smesso di farlo solo perché non riesci ad andare oltre a cose successe vent'anni fa!”  
Piton cercò di ribattere qualcosa, ma io incalzai, afferrandolo per il bavero della veste e ignorando le urla di Alhena e Remus che mi intimavano di calmarmi:  
“Prega che a Harry non venga torto nemmeno un capello o ti giuro, e te lo giuro, Piton, che ti cancellerò per sempre quel ghigno dalla faccia!”  
Ci fu un lampo di luce, e prima che mi potessi rendere conto di quello che era successo un'esplosione di forza mi colpì al petto, sbalzandomi lontano da Piton. Caddi con un tonfo sordo sul vecchio tappeto liso, e mentre armeggiavo per estrarre la mia bacchetta, Remus mi afferrò con una presa ferrea il braccio, riducendomi all'immobilità.  
“Smettila, Sirius, per piacere! Non è il momento, ora dobbiamo capire che cosa è successo a Harry, non abbiamo tempo per stupidi litigi!”  
Cercai di liberarmi con un ringhio, mentre già sentivo la voce della ragione farsi strada attraverso quel velo di rabbia e odio, sussurrandomi che ora ridurre in poltiglia il naso di Piton non avrebbe minimamente aiutato Harry.  
In quel momento, però, Piton esclamò:  
“Metti via quella bacchetta, Macnair, non essere ridicola.”  
Alhena stava fronteggiando Piton con la bacchetta levata in alto, i muscoli tesi e pronti a scattare.  
“La metta via prima lei.”  
Piton rise, e in quel momento Remus finalmente mi lasciò andare, affrettandosi a frapporsi fra le bacchette sfoderate di Piton e Alhena.  
“Ma siete impazziti tutti? Vedete di calmarvi! Dov'è ora Harry, Severus?”  
Io mi risollevai in piedi, e cercai di reprimere l'istinto di trasformarmi in Felpato e affondare i denti nel braccio levato di Piton. Mi affiancai ad Alhena, sfiorandole il braccio teso, e solo allora lei si decise ad abbassare la bacchetta. Quando sembrò che finalmente fosse tornato un po' di ordine a Grimmauld Place, Piton rispose, laconico:  
“Potter è chiuso nell'ufficio di Dolores Umbridge, che sembra decisa a non perderlo di vista fino a quando non confesserà con chi stava cercando di comunicare.”  
Un piccolo, minuscolo granello di sollievo sollevò il mio petto: se Harry si trovava sotto il giogo della Umbridge, quantomeno non poteva fare idiozie.  
Remus annuì, massaggiandosi vigorosamente la fronte, e mormorò:  
“Non può essere un caso... Gringley On The Hill e questa visione di Harry, nello stesso momento... Severus, per favore, devi assicurarti che Harry resti al sicuro.”  
Il volto di Piton fu attraversato da una smorfia di disgusto, prima che lui rispondesse:  
“Ho lasciato Hogwarts solo per assicurarmi che quel cane rabbioso” con il mento fece un cenno nella mia direzione, “ fosse ancora al suo posto. Se permettete, invece di restare qui a perdere tempo con persone violente e fuori controllo, tornerei al mio lavoro, e ad assicurarmi che quell'incosciente di Potter non cerchi di rompersi per l'ennesima volta l'osso del collo.”  
Io mi sentii avvampare: avrei dovuto lasciare che Piton si affrettasse a tornare a Hogwarts a prendersi cura di Harry, invece di perdere tempo con stupidi litigi. Nel tempo prezioso che avevamo perso litigando in maniera così infantile, la Umbridge avrebbe potuto lasciare andare Harry, o lui avrebbe potuto trovare il modo di scappare alla sua sorveglianza... non volevo nemmeno pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere.  
Rimasi in silenzio a guardare Piton lasciare Grimmauld Place con un vorticare di vesti nere, e mi ritrovai a sperare che tutti i miei timori fossero infondati. Harry non era stupido, doveva immaginare che sotto la sua visione o qualunque cosa lo avesse turbato ci doveva essere qualcosa di stano. Nemmeno Voldemort avrebbe mai potuto mettere le mani su di me, a Grimmauld Place. Ed era riuscito a comunicare il suo messaggio a Piton, quindi doveva sapere che, se anche fossi stato in pericolo, ormai l'Ordine era stato avvisato, e ci sarebbe stato qualcuno di più preparato di lui a prendere in mano la situazione.  
Tornai a sprofondare sul divano, evitando lo sguardo di Remus e Alhena: non volevo leggere il disappunto e il biasimo sui loro volti, mi vergognavo già abbastanza del mio comportamento da ragazzino immaturo.  
Mi riscossi solo quando sentii le braccia di Alhena circondarmi, e la sua voce, a pochi centimetri dal mio orecchio, sussurrare:  
“Sono sicura che Harry starà bene. Non ti preoccupare.”  
Per un attimo, fui tentato di allontanarla bruscamente, e sibilarle che invece lei non aveva nessuna certezza, che non sapeva nulla di quello che sarebbe accaduto, e che non poteva davvero credere che dirmi di non preoccuparmi mi avrebbe calmato, ma poi mi ritrovai semplicemente a stringerla a me, affondando il viso nei suoi capelli.  
Quando lentamente ci sciogliemmo da quell'abbraccio, lei si accoccolò al mio fianco, intrecciando le sue dita alle mie.  
“Non mi piace questa situazione. Forse è meglio che io vada a fare un salto a Gringley On The Hill...” mormorò Remus, alzandosi lentamente in piedi. Io ero combattuto: non volevo che Remus corresse alcun rischio, e correre in un paese dove con ogni probabilità era in corso una battaglia di certo non sarebbe stato privo di rischi. Oltretutto, Gringley On The Hill doveva essere pieno di Auror, e io non volevo che cercassero di arrestarlo. Al tempo stesso, però, era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa di strano in tutte quelle coincidenze: non potevo credere che fosse solo un caso se Harry aveva avuto una visione che sembrava pronta ad attirarlo in una trappola proprio nel momento in cui un gruppo di Mangiamorte organizzavano l'ennesimo attentato in un paese già martoriato dalla loro furia omicida.  
“Ci andrò io” esclamò Alhena, risoluta.  
Aveva lasciato la mia mano, aveva nuovamente sguainato la bacchetta e si era allontanata da me.  
Remus la guardò a lungo, e io provai a protestare, flebilmente:  
“Alhena, non credo sia il caso...”  
“Certo che è il caso” mi interruppe lei, stizzita. “E' evidente che c'è qualcosa di strano in questa storia, e qualcuno deve andare a Gringley On The Hill, dobbiamo parlare con Kingsley. Remus non lo può fare, rischierebbe di attirare l'attenzione degli Auror che lo stanno cercando. Nessuno vuole arrestare me, non ancora, almeno, quindi è meglio se vado io.”  
In un attimo, fui in piedi accanto ad Alhena. Sapevo che era l'unica cosa da fare, ma ero comunque restio a lasciarla andare.  
“Alhena...”  
“Starò attenta, Sirius. Te lo giuro, starò attenta. Voglio solo capire cosa sta succedendo, e avvisare Kingsley che Voldemort ha cercato di attirare Harry fuori da scuola.”  
La attirai a me, e le baciai piano le labbra.  
“Non fare cazzate, ragazzina...” mormorai, accarezzandole i capelli.  
“ _Tu_ non devi fare cazzate, Sirius.”  
Con un ultimo bacio, Alhena lasciò la stanza.  
Quando udii la porta di casa richiudersi rumorosamente dietro di lei, sentii il panico che fino a quel momento ero riuscito a tenere a bada aumentare.  
Non riuscivo a smettere di pensare a Harry, e a quello che doveva passargli per la testa in quel momento: speravo che Piton fosse riuscito a raggiungerlo e a strapparlo alle grinfie della Umbridge per il tempo necessario a rassicurarlo che nessuno di noi era in pericolo.  
Tornai a lasciarmi cadere sul divano, che senza la presenza di Alhena sembrava estremamente vuoto, ora.  
Accolsi con un sollievo l'uggiolare timido di Marmellata, e lo sollevai sulle mie ginocchia.  
Remus, dal canto suo, continuava a fissare cupo le fiamme del soggiorno, silenzioso.  
Dopo quelle che parvero ore, finalmente lui disse:  
“Merlino, odio restarmene seduto qui senza fare niente. Comincio a capire la tua voglia di spaccare il muso a chiunque cerchi di provocarti.”  
Io gli sorrisi appena: non avevo le energie per rispondere alle sue parole.  
  
I minuti presero a scivolare l'uno sull'altro, lenti, densi come il fango, ma sembrava che oltre ai nostri respiri cupi non ci fosse nient'altro, in quella stanza.  
Ad un certo punto, pur senza nutrire grandi speranze, salii nella mia camera, solo per prendere fra le mani lo specchio gemello a quello che avevo donato a Harry a Natale. Durante tutti quei mesi avevo invano aspettato di sentire la sua voce provenire da quel rettangolo lucido, ma non era mai successo. Sussurrai più volte il suo nome osservando il mio viso pallido e sciupato riflettere tutta l'angoscia che avevo in cuore, ma lo specchio rimase solo uno specchio silenzioso.  
La sera era ormai calata fuori dalle finestre di Grimmauld Place, e continuavamo a non avere nessuna notizia. Nessuna notizia da Hogwarts, e nessuna notizia da Gringley On The Hill.  
Ero ormai convinto che sarei ben presto impazzito, quando finalmente la porta d'ingresso si spalancò.  
Tonks e Alhena, che sembravano essere passate per l'occhio di un ciclone, tanto erano arruffate e in disordine, avanzarono con passo rapido al centro del salotto.  
“Che cosa...”  
“Kingsley è corso a cercare Malocchio. Era il turno di Kingsley di stare di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri, ma con il casino a Gringley On The Hill il turno è rimasto scoperto. Andranno direttamente là.”  
Tonks, che con una strizzata d'occhi aveva riassunto il suo solito aspetto, si affrettò a parlare prima ancora che Remus avesse il tempo di chiedere che cosa fosse successo.  
Alhena venne a sedersi accanto a me, ignorando le feste di Marmellata e abbandonandosi contro la mia spalla.  
“Dio, che confusione...” sussurrò, cercando di allontanarsi i capelli gonfi di elettricità dal viso.  
Se nessuno era di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri, questa poteva rivelarsi un'ottima occasione per Voldemort o chi per lui di infiltrarsi nelle viscere de Ministero. Cercando di non pensare a quello che sarebbe potuto succedere, domandai:  
“Che cos'è successo a Gringley On The Hill?”  
Fu Alhena a rispondere, stupita.  
“Da quello che abbiamo capito, i Mangiamorte hanno appiccato un'incendio alle rovine della chiesa che hanno distrutto il mese scorso, e hanno evocato il Marchio Nero. Non era Graecum, né Ardemonio, ma doveva comunque trattarsi di un fuoco maledetto, perché anche gli Auror hanno avuto difficoltà a spegnerlo.”  
A quel punto, Tonks intervenne:  
“La cosa strana è che l'incendio era del tutto circoscritto alle sole rovine della chiesa, non sembrava creato per portare altra distruzione, ma solo per attirare l'attenzione. Quando finalmente siamo riusciti a spegnerlo, però, sul paese ha iniziato a soffiare un vento fortissimo, accompagnato da un fischio assordante. Sembrava impossibile anche solo cercare di pensare, in mezzo a quella confusione. E' stato orribile. I babbani erano in panico, gli Auror non riuscivano ad ascoltare gli ordini dei comandanti, e si aveva l'impressione di essere sul punto di impazzire.”  
Alhena annuì rapidamente, trattenendo a stento un brivido.  
“Io sono arrivata quando quell'inferno era già scoppiato, e non so nemmeno io come ho fatto a trovare Tonks e Kingsley e a comunicare loro quello che ci ha detto Piton.”  
Restammo per un po' in silenzio, riflettendo. Alla fine, Remus chiese che cosa stessero facendo, in tutto questo, i Mangiamorte, e Alhena e Tonks si incupirono. Mia cugina, allontanandosi un ciuffo di capelli rosa brillante dagli occhi, disse:  
“Questo è il punto: non hanno fatto niente. Era come se non fossero nemmeno presenti, o fossero ben nascosti a guardarci arrancare contro quel fuoco e la confusione che ne è seguita. Era come se volessero attirare tutta la nostra attenzione e distrarci da qualcosa di molto più importante."  
Qualcosa che, realizzai con un brivido gelido lungo la schiena, con tutta probabilità aveva a che fare con l'Ufficio Misteri e la visione di Harry.  
"Qualcuno deve andare a Hogwarts" esclamai, e mi sorpresi io stesso del tremore nella mia voce. Alhena mi guardò con una tremenda angoscia negli occhi, e, dolcemente, sussurrò:  
"Hogwarts è troppo sorvegliata, Sirius, non potremmo mai entrare. E se anche ci riuscissimo, come potremmo parlare con Harry?"  
Mi rendevo conto che Alhena aveva ragione, e che sarebbe stata un'inutile follia cercare di raggiungere Hogwarts, ma comunque non riuscivo ad arrendermi all'idea di restare fermo, senza sapere se Harry era al sicuro, senza sapere se Piton era riuscito a rassicurarlo...  
"Ma Harry... dobbiamo parlare con lui, qualcuno deve dirgli di non muoversi!"  
I pugni di Remus erano serrati in due morse esangui, mentre mormorava:  
"Come facciamo? Non abbiamo alternative, dobbiamo solo sperare che Piton riesca a raggiungerlo prima che Harry abbia il tempo di fare qualche sciocchezza."  
Cercai di respirare a fondo: che cosa poteva fare, Harry? Non poteva certo lasciare Hogwarts, non quando era intrappolato dalla Umbridge. Se anche fosse riuscito a raggiungere i confini del castello, era troppo giovane per smaterializzarsi da qualche parte, quindi non sarebbe potuto andare lontano. Cercai di riflettere lucidamente: davvero Voldemort pensava di riuscire ad attirarlo al Ministero? O c'era qualche altra cosa, sotto, e Harry era in pericolo anche a Hogwarts? Ah, se solo Silente fosse stato ancora a scuola, sarei stato infinitamente più tranquillo.  
Per quanto andasse contro ogni fibra del mio essere, dovevo cercare di fidarmi di Piton. Silente si fidava di lui, e ora io avevo bisogno di credere che quell'uomo odioso, che non aveva mai fatto mistero di detestare Harry tanto quanto aveva detestato me e James, ora avrebbe fatto tutto quello che era in suo potere per proteggerlo. Dovevo solo sperare che avesse abbastanza potere per proteggerlo.  
All'improvviso, Tonks represse a stento un'esclamazione stupita, indicando il quadro buio che era la finestra. Una fitta nebbia perlescente e luminosa si addensò contro il vetro, per poi aleggiare, densa ed elegante, in grosse volute al centro del soggiorno.  
Un Patronus incorporeo, ma evidentemente piuttosto potente. Quando la nebbia sembrò stabilizzarsi in una cortina fumosa davanti al divano su cui sedevamo io e Alhena, la voce di Piton, venata da una preoccupazione e un'urgenza così aliena, per lui, riecheggiò e andò a riempire ogni angolo di Grimmauld Place:  
"Potter e i suoi stupidi amici sembrano scomparsi dal suolo di Hogwarts. Temo che stiano facendo una grossa sciocchezza, e che siano diretti al Ministero. Ho già allarmato Silente, io continuerò a cercarli."  
La nebbia opalescente, in un'ultima voluta di fumo, svanì davanti ai miei occhi, lasciandomi boccheggiante. Sembrava che tutte le mie peggiori paure si fossero concretizzate, e ora pesavano sul mio petto come terribili macigni che mi impedivano di respirare correttamente.  
Remus balzò in piedi, con la bacchetta stretta tra le mani, e Tonks lo imitò.  
"Merda. Oh, merda! Che cosa gli è saltato in mente, maledizione?"  
Le parole di Remus sfiorarono le mie orecchie, ma non sembrarono raggiungere davvero il mio cervello. Sentivo solo il sangue pulsare nelle mie tempie, e tutto quello a cui riuscivo a pensare era Harry che si infilava nelle viscere di un Ministero semideserto, all'assenza degli Auror, impegnati a cercare di venire a capo del mistero di Gringley On The Hill, e a Malocchio e Kingsley che non erano di guardia all'Ufficio Misteri. Poteva esserci qualsiasi cosa, ad aspettarlo.  
Balzai in piedi, mentre ogni fibra del mio essere mi urlava di correre e fare, finalmente, il mio dovere di padrino.  
Tonks mi lanciò un'occhiata di traverso, ed esitò un attimo:  
"Forse è meglio che qualcuno resti qui, nel caso dovessero tornare Kingsley e Malocchio, o Silente..."  
"Accomodati" sibilai, minaccioso. Non avevamo tempo da perdere in stupide ramanzine, ed era fuori discussione che io restassi seduto al sicuro mentre Harry, credendo di dover salvare me, correva dritto contro le bacchette dei Mangiamorte. O peggio, di Voldemort.  
Remus mi fissò a lungo, mordendosi le labbra. Era chiaro che una parte di lui voleva protestare, voleva impedirmi di uscire di casa, ma era anche evidente che sapeva benissimo che, se ci avesse provato, non lo avrei mai perdonato.  
Sentii le mani di Alhena sulle mie braccia, ma mi liberai della sua presa con uno strattone.  
"No, Alhena, sono stanco di fare il bravo bambino chiuso qui dentro."  
Quando mi voltai a guardarla, i suoi occhi erano spaventati e pieni di timore, ma annuì.  
"Sirius..." iniziò Remus, in tono nervoso, ma sorprendentemente fu Alhena ad interromperlo:  
"Io credo... penso che debba venire anche lui."  
La guardai, stupito: credevo che avrei dovuto combattere contro il suo cieco terrore, credevo che avremmo litigato, che avrebbe tentato di trattenermi con la forza, e invece mi stava appoggiando.  
"Appena troviamo Harry, tu lo prendi per un braccio e ti smaterializzi qui insieme a lui. Niente cazzate da Grifondoro, o giuro che quando sarà tutto finito ti ammazzo nel modo più lento e doloroso possibile."  
C'era una luce febbrile nei suoi occhi che, per un secondo, mi fece capire che era serissima. Fu il mio turno di annuire, e con un sospiro Remus esclamò:  
"Allora andiamo. Speriamo che Alastor e Kingsley siano arrivati prima di noi."  
Senza perdere ulteriore tempo, ci avviamo tutti e quattro verso la porta d'ingresso.  
La notte era limpida e fresca, e, non appena scesi i pochi gradini davanti alla porta di Grimmauld Place, per un secondo mi immobilizzai, respirando a lungo l'aria della sera: ci trovavamo in una bruttissima zona nella periferia di Londra, ma la brezza sul mio viso, gli odori della città e i suono del mondo mi sembrarono così belli che quasi mi commossi.  
Fui riportato alla realtà dai leggeri _pop_ della smaterializzazione di Remus e Tonks. Alhena era ancora accanto a me, e mi fissava, concentrata. Senza dire una parola, fece scivolare la sua mano nella mia. Sentii le sue dita sottili stringermi con decisione, e non distolsi lo sguardo dai suoi occhi, mentre lei eseguiva una mezza giravolta su sé stessa.  
Uno strattone, e quando finalmente i miei polmoni tornarono a respirare, il numero dodici di Grimmauld Place era solo un ricordo lontano.  
  
 _Note:_  
Bene, avrei così tante cose da dire, che temo finirò col non dirne nessuna.  
Non so, forse questo momento della storia è arrivato troppo presto, o tropo tardi, non lo so, non riesco più a capirci niente. So solo che questo capitolo è brevissimo, e forse, per coerenza, sarebbe stato meglio accorparlo al successivo, ma voglio che quello che accadrà nel prossimo capitolo stia tutto da una parte, da solo. Forse non ha senso, non lo so, ma nella mia mente non riesco a vedere il prossimo capitolo accorpato a qualche altra cosa.  
Silente, alla fine dell'Ordine della Fenice, dice che Piton e l'Ordine hanno modi più sicuri del camino della Umbridge, per comunicare. Non sono certa di quali possano essere questi metodi, così mi sono presa qualche libertà. Mi è sembrato improbabile, però, che Piton osasse mandare un Patronus con la stessa forma di quello di Lily a Remus e Sirius, quindi mi sono presa la libertà di immaginare che un mago possa scegliere di non produrre un Patronus corporeo, e che questo possa comunque parlare. In realtà non credo abbia molto senso, ma non sapevo come uscire dall'impasse, e avevo bisogno di pubblicare. Probabilmente questa sarà un'altra cosa che sistemerò in fase di riscrittura.  
Di nuovo, questo capitolo lo sto pubblicando quasi di getto, lo so che necessiterebbe di qualche revisione in più, ma mi prudono le dita. Prometto che il prossimo arriverà a brevissimo.

  
 


	42. Oltre il velo

__Capitolo 42  
 **Oltre il velo**  
 

Quando i miei polmoni recuperarono la facoltà di incamerare aria, mi ritrovai ad osservare gli angoli scuri di un'ampio salone. L'atrio del Ministero della Magia era fiocamente illuminato da poche torce appese ad intervalli regolari alle pareti, e il mogano scuro dei pannelli lucidi che ricoprivano tutte le superfici dava a tutto il luogo un aspetto cupo e minaccioso. Sotto la volta dell'ampio soffitto decorato da simboli dorati che mandavano lievi bagliori sembravano aprirsi voragini di buio che mi facevano rizzare i capelli sulla nuca: era come se il pericolo potesse essere in agguato in ogni angolo, e per un attimo mi resi conto di quanto inadeguati dovevamo sembrare: se davvero dietro tutto questo c'era Voldemort in persona, che cosa avremmo potuto fare noi quattro?  
Il silenzio era opprimente. Senza pronunciare una parola, Tonks accese la punta della sua bacchetta, diffondendo un tenue cono di luce davanti a lei. Noi tre la imitammo.  
Seguendo il passo deciso e stranamente silenzioso di Tonks, ci avviammo lungo il corridoio buio, tutti i sensi in allerta, pronti a cogliere qualsiasi suono sospetto.  
Salvo il rimbombare cupo dei nostri passi e il suono leggero dei nostri respiri, sembrava che al Ministero non ci fosse anima viva.  
Non c'era traccia di Malocchio e di Kingsley, né dei Mangiamorte o di Harry. Cercai di ripetermi ad ogni passo che questa doveva essere una buona notizia, e cercai di non pensare al fatto che Harry poteva aver già raggiunto l'Ufficio Misteri, e chissà che cosa avrebbe potuto trovare laggiù...  
Giungemmo davanti alla gabbia dorata di un ampio ascensore, e Tonks ci fece cenno d'entrare. Quando il cancello all'ingresso si chiuse alle nostre spalle, produsse un clangore che ci fece sobbalzare. La gabbia di lucente metallo cominciò a discendere nelle viscere del Ministero, mentre una squillante voce femminile annunciava gli uffici presenti ad ogni piano.  
“Non potevamo materializzarci direttamente lì?” domandai, stizzito, rendendomi conto che, se qualcuno fosse stato in allerta, certamente tutta la confusione di quello stupido ascensore avrebbe rivelato la nostra presenza, proprio come se avessimo dato fuoco ad un'intera cassa di Fuochi D'Artificio Freddi del Dottor Filibuster.  
Tonks, spazientita, scosse la testa.  
“Ovvio che no: al Ministero ci si può Materializzare solo nell'Atrio dei Camini. Un minimo di misure di sicurezza le abbiamo anche qui. E non ci sono camini all'Ufficio Misteri, per quanto ne sappiamo, quindi bisogna raggiungerlo a piedi.”  
Io repressi a stento un ringhio d'impazienza, ma rimasi in silenzio, rinsaldando ancora di più la presa sulla mia bacchetta. Non c'erano alternative, la colpa non era di Tonks, né di Alhena, né di Remus, che se ne stava pallido e silenzioso accanto a me. Non aveva più detto una sola parola, da quando avevamo lasciato Grimmauld Place, ed era evidente che la preoccupazione lo stesse lentamente divorando.  
Con quella che mi parve una lentezza infinita, finalmente la squillante voce femminile annunciò: “Ufficio Misteri!” e l'ascensore dorato si fermò.  
Ci trovavamo in uno stretto corridoio di pietra, illuminato fiocamente da fiaccole tremanti. Io non avevo idea di dove fossimo, non ero mai stato laggiù, ma Alhena, Tonks e Remus si diressero con passo sicuro verso una porta di legno scuro. Una volta varcata la soglia, ci ritrovammo in un'ampia stanza circolare, nera e tetra, le cui pareti erano intervallate da innumerevoli porte uguali le une alle altre. A quel punto, i miei tre accompagnatori si fermarono, confusi.  
“Be'? Che cosa state aspettando?” domandai, consapevole che ogni secondo sprecato in questo modo poteva essere un secondo in più che portava Harry vicino a un pericolo a cui non volevo nemmeno pensare.  
“Non siamo mai stati oltre questa porta. Noi di solito ci limitiamo a stare di guardia qui fuori. Non sappiamo dove andare!” sussurrò Alhena, girando lentamente su sé stessa e osservando tutte quelle porte scure, così scure da sembrare bocche di mostri pronte a inghiottirci. O a riversare su di noi orrori indicibili.  
Spazientito, mi feci avanti, e afferrai la maniglia della prima porta che mi capitò sotto tiro.  
In un battito di ciglia, accaddero così tante cose che per un attimo rimasi confuso: la maniglia, sotto le mie dita, era incandescente, così feci un balzo all'indietro, imprecando. In quel momento la porta da cui eravamo entrati si chiuse con uno scatto secco e assordante, e tutto prese a girare vorticosamente. Sentii Alhena reprimere a stento un gemito di sorpresa, e si aggrappò al mio braccio, affondando le dita nella mia carne.  
Ci misi un po' a comprendere che erano solo le pareti a girare, e quando finalmente tutto tornò immobile, era impossibile cercare di capire da che parte fossimo arrivati.  
“E adesso cosa facciamo?” esclamai, esasperato. Non potevamo pensare di restare chiusi in quella stanza per tutta la notte, mentre Harry era chissà dove...  
“Credo che, per prima cosa, dovremmo controllare la Stanza delle Profezie. E' lì che qualcuno potrebbe volere Harry, no?”  
Remus aveva ragione, e io mi trattenni a stento dal rispondergli male, intimandogli di portarci in questa maledetta stanza, allora, invece di restarsene immobile a guardarsi attorno.  
Alhena non aveva smesso di restare aggrappata al mio braccio, ma ora sembrava che non stesse più cercando un sostegno, ma piuttosto che volesse cercare di tranquillizzarmi e tenermi ancorato al presente solo con la stretta delle sue dita.  
“Come si arriva alla stanza delle Profezie?”  
Domandò Tonks, pensierosa, e improvvisamente una porta alle mie spalle si spalancò con un tonfo leggero.  
Per un attimo, rimanemmo immobili ad osservare quell'oscura voragine, poi Alhena si fece avanti, camminando con passo deciso verso la porta.  
“Aspetta, potrebbe essere una trappola!”  
Alhena rallentò appena, giunta davanti alla porta, ma non si voltò verso Tonks.  
“Scopriamolo, allora.”  
Allungò una mano, e sfiorò l'aria oltre lo stipite della porta.  
Non accadde niente.  
Fece un passo in avanti, ed entrò nella stanza con la stessa noncuranza che avrebbe avuto attraversando la porta della cucina a Grimmauld Place.  
Noi, allora, ci affrettammo a seguirla, tenendo le bacchette in alto per illuminare l'ambiente circostante, pronti a difenderci.  
Quello che trovammo mi fece accapponare la pelle: sembrava che un uragano avesse distrutto quella stanza. C'erano scaffali crollati ovunque, tanto da rendere difficoltoso il nostro passaggio, e il pavimento era coperto da schegge di vetro. Sentii il panico risalirmi dallo stomaco fino a riempirmi il petto e la gola: più avanzavamo verso il centro della stanza, più i detriti erano numerosi. Sembrava che ci fosse stata un'esplosione, e io non volevo nemmeno pensare a che cosa potesse essere successo. Non volevo pensare a cosa, o a chi, potesse giacere sotto il più alto cumulo di detriti. Mi dissi che non poteva essere finito tutto così, che doveva esserci un'altra spiegazione...  
Io e Remus ci scambiammo un'occhiata preoccupata, e iniziammo ad avanzare, scansando pezzi di legno e metallo con rabbia. Sembrava che, in quell'immensa sala, non fosse rimasta intatta nemmeno una singola profezia. Non mi importava più: i Mangiamorte potevano aver distrutto anche ogni singola profezia mai formulata sulla faccia della Terra, l'unica cosa che volevo, ora, era trovare Harry, accertarmi che fosse sano e salvo, e portarlo via da lì.  
All'improvviso, Alhena si fermò, intimandoci di tacere. In quel momento, lo sentimmo anche noi: c'erano dei suoni, in mezzo a quella confusione. Sembrava che qualcuno stesse smuovendo quelle macerie, a pochi metri da noi. Per un attimo, fui tentato di buttarmi in avanti: quel qualcuno poteva essere Harry, poteva essere ferito, poteva avere bisogno di aiuto... mi fermai appena in tempo. Poteva anche trattarsi di un Mangiamorte, o di un Indicibile, o di chiunque avrebbe potuto cercare di rinchiudermi ad Azkaban non appena mi avesse visto.  
Alhena si parò davanti a me, sussurrando:  
“Homenum Revelio!” la sua bacchetta emise un debole sbuffo, e per un secondo accanto a noi comparvero due figure semitrasparenti. C'erano due persone, lì dietro.  
Facendo cenno di restare in silenzio, Remus continuò ad avanzare lentamente, cercando di fare attenzione a non fare troppo rumore spostando i pezzi di legno che ricoprivano il pavimento.  
Mentre cercavamo di superare uno sbarramento piuttosto alto e complesso, composto da quelli che sembravano ripiani di legno accatastati l'uno sull'altro, Tonks inciampò in una sporgenza, creando un piccolo smottamento di detriti, che risuonò nell'ampia stanza come una piccola detonazione.  
Prima che potessimo renderci conto di quello che stava succedendo, di fu una sorta di esplosione: il cumulo di detriti che ci sbarrava la strada venne spazzato via da un forte lampo luminoso, ed io ebbi a malapena il tempo di udire Tonks gridare “Expelliarmus” prima di essere travolto dal crollo di quello che era rimasto di un grosso scaffale. Ci furono voci concitate, e quando finalmente riuscii a riemergere dal cumulo di detriti nel quale ero sprofondato, asciugandomi rabbiosamente il rivolo di sangue che colava da un graffio lungo la guancia, avevo la mia bacchetta tesa davanti a me, pronto ad affrontare chiunque ci aspettasse.  
“Abbassa quella cosa, ragazzo, non c'è bisogno di fare altri danni, qui.”  
Il ringhio rabbioso di Malocchio Moody mi sorprese: davanti a noi c'erano Alastor e Kingsley, impolverati e con il viso distorto in un'espressione tesa e preoccupata.  
“Che cos'è successo?” bisbigliò Alhena, cercando di reprimere uno starnuto dovuto alla grande quantità di polvere causata dalla piccola esplosione.  
“Siamo arrivati solo pochi istanti fa, e abbiamo trovato questo posto già in queste condizioni. Non c'è nessuno, qui, ma immagino che chiunque abbia combinato questo disastro non abbia avuto il tempo di andare lontano.”  
Kingsley aveva parlato con voce bassa e leggermente arrochita.  
“Scommetto che non c'è nessun bastardo, a Gringley On The Hill. Quegli stronzi hanno organizzato un bel teatrino solo per fare un po' di scena e allontanarci da qui” berciò Alastor, trascinando la sua gamba di legno sul percorso accidentato.  
“Harry non è più a Hogwarts” si affrettò ad aggiungere Tonks, affiancando Alastor. Il vecchio Auror imprecò, mentre Kingsley esclamava:  
“Non è più a Hogwarts? Come sarebbe a dire che non è più a Hogwarts?”  
“Piton dice di non riuscire a trovarlo da nessuna parte. Ho paura che abbia fatto qualche sciocchezza e che abbia cercato di venire qui...”  
I due Auror imprecarono sottovoce, e Malocchio esclamò:  
“Muoviamoci, allora. Qualcuno ha cercato di distruggere la Sala delle Profezie, e non mi piace l'idea che Potter potesse essere uno dei bersagli.”  
Con un po' di fatica, arrancammo fino alla porta d'ingresso di quella sala, e sbucammo di nuovo nella stanza circolare piena di porte scure. Nel momento in cui la porta della Sala delle Profezie si chiuse alle nostre spalle, le pareti ricominciarono a girare vorticosamente.  
Io cercai di concentrarmi sulle mie mani, per scacciare il senso di forte nausea che mi dava quel vorticare incessante. O forse la nausea era dovuta al panico che lentamente si faceva strada in me, mentre pensavo che Harry poteva essere ovunque, in balia dei Mangiamorte o, peggio ancora, di Voldemort in persona.  
Quando le pareti della stanza tornarono ad essere immobili, Malocchio cominciò a muoversi in circolo, cantilenando qualcosa sottovoce, mentre sfiorava con la punta della sua bacchetta tutte le porte, in rapida successione. Noi ci scambiammo occhiate incuriosite e vagamente preoccupate, ma restammo in silenzio. Se c'era qualcuno di cui volevo fidarmi, in quel momento, nonostante tutte le sue paranoie, quel qualcuno era Alastor Moody.  
Venimmo attraversati da quello che mi sembrò un soffio d'aria calda, e subito dopo da un soffio di aria gelata, che ci lasciò scossi e ansimanti: era come se qualcosa avesse lavato con acqua gelida le nostre coscienze. Due delle scure porte, davanti a noi, rilucevano di un lievissimo bagliore tremolante. Se solo l'ambiente non fosse stato così scuro, con ogni probabilità quel bagliore non sarebbe stato percettibile.  
“Se Potter è qui, credo sia oltre queste porte” affermò con decisione.  
“Come fai a dirlo con precisione?” chiese Alhena, che era ancora boccheggiante per il colpo di aria - o magia - gelata che ci aveva investiti. Malocchio la fissò con entrambi i suoi occhi, a lungo, e poi mormorò, lentamente:  
“Non sono un Indicibile, ma durante l'ultima guerra ho avuto a che fare con loro abbastanza da imparare qualche trucchetto. C'è qualcun altro qui, oltre a noi, ed è dietro queste porte.”  
Decisi di fidarmi. Non avevamo alternative. Sperando con tutto me stesso che dietro quelle porte avrei trovato solo Harry, illeso, avanzai con decisione verso la maniglia alla mia destra. Vidi Kingsley fare altrettanto con la porta di sinistra. Con un colpo deciso, spalancai la porta, e per un attimo credetti che il respiro mi sarebbe morto in gola.  
Ci trovavamo in cima ad un'ampia scalinata di pietra, una sorta di anfiteatro che scendeva verso una pedana su cui svettava quello che sembrava un arco antichissimo. Ai piedi di quella strana piattaforma circolare, dove un sottile e lacero velo nero ondeggiava come scosso da una leggera brezza, vidi Harry. E vidi che non era solo.  
Lungo le ampie gradinate che conducevano a quello strano palcoscenico c'erano diverse figure ammantate di scuro, ma ciò che mi fece contorcere le viscere era la figura slanciata di una donna dai lunghi capelli scuri e selvaggi a pochi passi da lui. Bellatrix Lestrange, pur essendo molto più magra e sciupata rispetto alla donna che ricordavo, era inconfondibile. Torreggiava su Harry con la bacchetta spiegata, con un sorriso sadico dipinto sul volto. Accanto a lei, un uomo stava tendendo una mano verso Harry. Colto da un improvviso accesso di ira, iniziai a spedire maledizioni nella direzione dei Mangiamorte, senza nemmeno preoccuparmi di colpirli davvero. Scendevo i gradini a due a due, concentrato solo sul tentativo di raggiungere Harry prima che Bellatrix avesse il tempo di allungare le sue folli mani su di lui. Accanto a me, mi resi vagamente conto che gli altri stavano attaccando con la stessa determinazione che muoveva i miei passi. Con un'agilità che aveva perso ogni traccia della sua solita goffaggine, Tonks mi superò rapidamente, spedendo uno Schiantesimo contro il Mangiamorte che incalzava Harry. Lo colpì solo di striscio, facendolo barcollare, ma questo bastò perché Bellatrix smettesse di prestare attenzione a Harry, concentrandosi piuttosto sulla ragazza. Con sollievo, vidi Harry correre lontano dalla mischia, chinandosi sulla figura accasciata a terra di quello che sembrava un altro ragazzino.  
Bellatrix, con un grido di trionfo, si gettò in un duello serrato contro Tonks, che si difese come poteva: non arretrò di un passo, ma non riusciva nemmeno ad avanzare. Avrei voluto aiutarla, ma per me era più importante raggiungere Harry e vederlo lasciare quella maledetta stanza indenne.  
Con la coda dell'occhio, vidi Kingsley fronteggiare con facilità due robusti Mangiamorte incappucciati, mentre Remus, come me, cercava di aprirsi un varco verso Harry. Avevo del tutto perso di vista Alhena, ma decisi con risoluzione di scacciare la mia paura in un angolo lontano della mia mente: Alhena era una strega in gamba, se l'era già cavata in situazioni simili, e ora dovevo fidarmi delle sue capacità e concentrarmi solo sul compito di portare via da lì Harry e quell'altro ragazzo, che sembrava ferito piuttosto gravemente.  
Improvvisamente, mi ritrovai faccia a faccia con un Mangiamorte che aveva perso il suo cappuccio: impiegai un po' a riconoscerlo, ma presto il suo viso dai tratti duri e sporgenti mi riportò indietro a tanti anni prima, ai tempi della scuola. Quell'uomo era Jasper Mulciber, un Serpeverde particolarmente crudele e agguerrito, che già durante i nostri ultimi anni a Hogwarts aveva sbandierato apertamente la posizione della sua famiglia nei confronti di Voldemort, non esitando a prestarsi a scherzi al limite della criminalità nei confronti dei Nati Babbani. Era un combattente agguerrito e preparato, e non esitò a scagliarsi contro di me. I suoi attacchi erano mirati e potenti, e io mi ritrovai a dovermi difendere concentrando tutta la mia attenzione sui movimenti precisi della sua bacchetta.  
Non riuscivo più a vedere Harry, e Mulciber era un avversario troppo preparato perché potessi pensare di distrarmi. Mi ritrovai a sperare che fosse ancora fuori dalla mischia, o che Remus lo avesse raggiunto in tempo e portato via da lì.  
“Sei finalmente uscito dal tuo nascondiglio, Black? Credevo che ormai fossi diventato un bravo cagnolino da salotto...” ghignò Mulciber, parando una mia maledizione e scagliandomi contro un getto di luce violacea che riuscii a evitare solo balzando di lato all'ultimo secondo.  
“Ti piacerebbe, Mulciber!” sibilai, puntando la mia bacchetta in alto, al suo viso: l'uomo, istintivamente, alzò la guardia per proteggersi, e io ne approfittai per deviare all'ultimo momento il movimento del mio polso, e lanciando uno Schiantesimo che lo colpì in pieno petto. L'uomo cadde all'indietro, e io repressi a stento un brivido, udendo lo schianto secco che la sua testa produsse cozzando contro la pietra fredda.  
Mi voltai di scatto, cercando freneticamente intorno a me: Alhena era impegnata contro un Mangiamorte che aveva ancora la sua maschera sul viso, ma sembrava che fosse lei quella che teneva in mano le redini del duello. Poco lontano da me, Alastor Moody stava goffamente tentando di rialzarsi, premendosi una mano insanguinata contro la tempia destra.  
Poi un movimento brusco attirò la mia attenzione: le gambe del ragazzo che era con Harry avevano preso ad agitarsi in maniera incontrollabile, tanto che per lui era difficile mantenersi in piedi. Harry, dal canto suo, stava cercando di respingere l'attacco di un Mangiamorte piuttosto robusto: non ebbi bisogno di pensare, mi lanciai a tutta velocità verso di loro, in tempo per vedere l'uomo incappucciato eseguire un rapido movimento di frusta nella direzione di Harry. Con un gemito d'orrore, riconobbi quell'incantesimo: era lo stesso che aveva ridotto Fleur Delacour in fin di vita. Harry, però, era stato più veloce, ed era riuscito a parare almeno in parte la maledizione: barcollava all'indietro, e sembrava scosso, ma era ancora sulle sue gambe. Mi resi conto che tra le dita stringeva quella che sembrava una piccola sfera di cristallo lucente: in qualche modo, i Mangiamorte dovevano averlo obbligato a recuperare la profezia, e ora sembravano decisi a strappargliela dalle mani. Il Mangiamorte che aveva cercato di ferirlo si avventò di nuovo su di lui, e io riconobbi la sua voce: era Antonin Dolohov. Mentre Dolohov cercava di richiamare a sé la profezia con un incantesimo di appello, io finalmente riuscii a raggiungerlo: non mi preoccupai nemmeno di usare la mia bacchetta, gli diedi una violenta spallata, e provai un senso di immensa soddisfazione quando l'uomo cadde a terra come un sacco di patate. Ben presto Dolohov però fu di nuovo in piedi, e di nuovo io mi ritrovai coinvolto in un duello serrato con un avversario spietato e decisamente rapido. L'idea che fosse andato così vicino a ferire gravemente Harry, però, mi riempiva di una rabbia tale che parare ogni suo incantesimo e incalzarlo senza tregua mi sembrava la cosa più naturale che potessi fare.  
Finalmente, lo vidi sollevare la bacchetta, e spostarla all'indietro, preparandosi a compiere il suo solito movimento di frusta: era quello che stavo aspettando, l'attimo di vantaggio che avrebbe scoperto un punto debole su sul petto... e poi lo vidi cadere a terra, rigido come una statua, con un tonfo sordo. Harry lo aveva pietrificato con un tempismo perfetto. Vidi due getti di luce rossa correre nella nostra direzione, ed ebbi appena il tempo di spingere giù la sua testa, mentre mi congratulavo della sua mossa.  
“E adesso esci di qui...” non finii la frase, perché dovetti tuffarmi di lato per evitare un getto di luce verde che mi passò così vicino da farmi rabbrividire.  
Mi voltai verso il ragazzo che era con lui, ancora scosso da un tremito incontrollabile alle gambe. Quando guardai il suo viso tondo e pallido, nonostante tutto il sangue che gli colava da un naso inequivocabilmente rotto, non potei fare a meno di rivedere davanti a me il viso sorridente e fiducioso dell'Auror Franck Paciock. Chiunque avesse conosciuto Frank, avrebbe riconosciuto i suoi lineamenti nel viso di suo figlio. Oh, maledizione, perché Harry si era portato dietro in quella folle avventura anche un altro ragazzino?  
Neville era ancora a terra, le gambe scosse da un continuo fremito, e Harry sembrava non sapere cosa fare. Mentre attorno a me la battaglia sembrava infuriare incessantemente, mi chinai verso Harry, e gli intimai, con quello che speravo sembrasse un tono tranquillo e autoritario:  
“Harry, prendi la profezia, agguanta Neville e vattene!”  
Mi attardai giusto il tempo di vedere Harry aiutare Neville ad alzarsi, poi tornai a rivolgere la mia attenzione alla battaglia che mi circondava. Vidi Remus far crollare a terra il suo avversario, per poi avventarsi su un altro Mangiamorte.  
Improvvisamente, con la coda dell'occhio vidi un lampo chiaro: i capelli di Alhena che svolazzavano, mentre lei cadeva a terra, e il Mangiamorte che l'aveva atterrata che si allontanava rapidamente per rivolgere tutte le sue attenzioni a Kinglsey.  
Mi affrettai a raggiungerla, ma quando fui a pochi metri di distanza da lei, un altro Mangiamorte si frappose tra di noi. Alhena stava cercando di rialzarsi, facendo leva sulle braccia tremanti, e quel Mangiamorte era così vicino... lo vidi levare la bacchetta, e poi immobilizzarsi.  
Quando raggiunsi Alhena, sentii la voce del Mangiamorte esclamare:  
“Alhena? Cosa ci fai tu qui?”  
Il viso pallido di Lucius Malfoy era contratto in un estremo tentativo di nascondere qualunque emozione gli si agitasse nel petto.  
Alhena rinunciò a tentare di alzarsi, ma si limitò a sibilare:  
“Cerco di fare la cosa giusta, Lucius.”  
Malfoy strinse ancora di più la bacchetta nelle sue dita, continuando a tenere Alhena sotto tiro, ma il suo braccio rimase immobile. Con un balzo, io fui accanto ad Alhena: senza mai perdere di vista Malfoy, mi chinai su di lei, e l'aiutai ad alzarsi. Dovetti sollevala quasi di peso, e per un po' rimase aggrappata a me, incapace di reggersi sulle gambe. Malfoy mi gettò solo una rapida occhiata sprezzante, per poi tornare a rivolgere uno sguardo stranamente intenso ad Alhena.  
“Non essere stupida, resta fuori da questa storia. Continua a comportarti da adolescente arrabbiata con il mondo intero, resta a vivere con i babbani, se non riesci a farne a meno, ma non immischiarti in faccende più grandi di te. Vattene.”  
Alhena scoppiò a ridere, una risata amara. Si era leggermente raddrizzata su sé stessa, ed io, che continuavo a tenerla stretta, sentii che era un fascio di nervi.  
“Ti stai preoccupando per me, Lucius?”  
Vidi il viso di Malfoy impallidire ancora di più, e assumere una sgradevole tinta grigiastra, mentre le sue labbra si tendevano in una linea affilata.  
“Hai fatto tanti errori, ma capisco che la situazione fosse... complicata. Non peggiorare le cose, vattene da qui e smettila di occuparti di cose che non ti riguardano.”  
La risata amara era morta sulle labbra di Alhena.  
“E' un po' tardi perché tu mostri qualche rimorso e finga di preoccuparti per me. Ho fatto le mie scelte, e tu hai fatto le tue. Cos'è, sei così vigliacco da non avere il coraggio di colpirmi?”  
Per un attimo, vidi il braccio di Malfoy contrarsi, e temetti che Alhena avesse tirato troppo la corda, e che Malfoy l'avrebbe davvero colpita. Alzai la mia bacchetta, pronto a frappormi tra di loro, ma non ce ne fu bisogno. con un'imprecazione rabbiosa, però, Malfoy abbassò la bacchetta, si voltò e si ributtò nella mischia, senza più girarsi verso Alhena.  
Io mi voltai verso Alhena, scrutando il suo viso pallido e vedendola fare qualche passo barcollante.  
“Stai bene?” le domandai, concitato, e lei annuì. I suoi occhi ardevano di determinazione, e, sollevando la bacchetta davanti a sé, pronta a tornare a combattere, mi sibilò:  
“Io sto bene, Sirius. Tu pensa a portare via di qua Harry e quell'altro ragazzo.”  
Non mi diede il tempo di ribattere nulla, e si gettò contro un Mangiamorte che avanzava verso di noi.  
Io esitai giusto il tempo di individuare Harry: stava arrancando a fatica, trascinando Neville quasi di peso sugli ampi gradini di pietra, cercando di evitare di attirare troppo l'attenzione dei combattenti su di lui. Mi affrettai nella sua direzione, quando un grido di trionfo mi fece accapponare la pelle: Bellatrix, raggiante e spaventosa, osservava con un ghigno malvagio il corpo di Tonks rotolare e rimbalzare da un gradino all'altro. Quando finalmente la ragazza raggiunse la base di quella sorta di anfiteatro, rimase completamente immobile. Vidi Bellatrix guardare nella direzione di Harry, e non ebbi bisogno di pensare a che cosa dovevo fare: mi gettai in avanti, scagliandole contro fiotti di luce rossa.  
Mia cugina, ridendo sguaiatamente, come se quello fosse il giorno più felice della sua vita, si avventò su di me.  
Più guardavo quegli occhi vuoti e spiritati, mi più mi sembrava di vedere in lei il riflesso dello sguardo che Azkaban mi aveva lasciato. Combattere contro di lei era come combattere contro una parte di me stesso, la parte disperata, vuota, piena di dolore e di rabbia, quella parte che certe volte ero certo avrebbe prima o poi preso definitivamente il sopravvento, uccidendo quel poco di buono che mi era rimasto.  
Bellatrix era una duellante esperta e crudele, e non c'era ombra di pietà, nei suoi attacchi. Dal canto mio, io volevo solo vedere quel sorriso distorto e folle spegnersi, volevo che la sua voce la smettesse di risuonare con risate roche e malvagie sulla volta di quella sala. Volevo che stesse quanto più possibile lontana da Harry, e così rispondevo ai suoi attacchi colpo su colpo. Nonostante i suoi deliri, Bellatrix sembrava completamente presente alla battaglia: era impossibile trovare un punto debole nella sua difesa.  
“Avanti, Sirius, è tutto qui quello che sai fare? Un po' di solletico alla tua cara, vecchia cuginetta?”  
Un getto di luce verde mancò il suo viso ghignante di pochi centimetri, costringendomi a imprecare.  
Voltandomi su me stesso per evitare le sue maledizioni, vidi Alhena, pallida ma ben dritta sulle sue gambe, osservare il mio duello ferma a metà della gradinata. A pochi metri da lei c'era Harry, immobile sui gradini, anche lui intento a fissarmi con attenzione. Maledizione, gli avevo detto di andarsene, che cosa stava aspettando? Perché Alhena se ne stava lì ferma, invece di agguantare Harry portarlo via?  
“Mi aspettavo di più da te, Sirius... e dire che il piccolo Regulus ti ammirava così tanto! Che cosa direbbe ora, vedendo che non riesci nemmeno a fare un graffio ad una signora?”  
Per un attimo, la vista mi si annebbiò. Bellatrix non doveva nemmeno nominare Regulus, non doveva permettersi di parlare di lui, non lei, che con il suo incessante blaterare di Voldemort aveva convinto mio fratello a gettarsi sulla strada che lo aveva condotto alla morte. Cercai di colpirla con una maledizione che avrebbe spento per sempre quella risata dal suo viso, ma lei la evitò, e rispose gettandomi contro uno Schiantesimo, che schivai con facilità.  
“Avanti, puoi fare di meglio!” la sbeffeggiai, sperando di provocarla, sperando che la rabbia la spingesse a fare qualcosa di stupido, rivelando un punto debole. Vidi il suo sorriso allargarsi ancora di più, mentre i suoi occhi si illuminavano di una luce fredda, e la sua bacchetta si muoveva così rapidamente che non ebbi nemmeno il tempo di capire che cosa era successo.  
Il dolore che mi esplose nel petto mi annebbiò per un attimo la vista, mentre perdevo l'equilibrio e cadevo all'indietro.  
Aspettai di sentire il duro impatto della pietra contro il mio corpo, ma tutto quello che udii fu la voce di Harry che gridava il mio nome.  
Gridava, e gridava, ed io continuavo a precipitare, i polmoni sempre più vuoti, la coscienza che faticava in ogni secondo di più a mantenere la sua presa sul mio corpo.  
La voce di Harry si fece un sospiro sempre più flebile, sempre meno angosciato, finché quel sussurro si trasformò in un soffio delicato che sembrava parlare al centro esatto del mio essere, con una malinconia tanto dolce che sarei rimasto ad ascoltarlo per sempre.  
Non avevo più voce, né orecchie con cui ascoltare suoni, e non esistevano più pensieri coerenti, o sensazioni, ma mentre avvertivo il mio intero essere dissolversi in un'assenza di tensioni intuii, più che sentire, una voce pronunciare un'ultima volta il mio nome.  
La voce di James era una carezza che mi indicava la direzione in cui lasciare andare quel che restava della mia volontà.  
Nel mio ultimo anelito di consapevolezza, la seguii.  
  
 __Note:  
Ci siamo.  
Aiuto.  
Scrivere questo capitolo è stato veramente un incubo, e alla fine mi sono costretta a pubblicare quello che avevo, perché se avessi continuato a pensare a tutte le cose che sarebbero da sistemare, non avrei pubblicato proprio più.  
Mi sembra che sia tutto un po' sbrigativo, e al tempo stesso avevo paura di perdere tempo, allungando il brodo nel tentativo di evitare il momento in cui, inevitabilmente, sarei dovuta arrivare alle righe finali.  
Ho cercato di restare aderente agli eventi che accadono nel libro, ma non sono certa che i tempi quadrino del tutto (e mi sono permessa di dilatarli un po' per inserire un'ultima volta qualcosa che riguardasse Alhena).  
Sto rischiando di scoppiare, trattenendomi dal prorompere in fiumi di smancerie per ringraziarvi. Quelle le terrò per l'epilogo (che è lunghissimo ma già pronto, quindi lo pubblicherò davvero a breve, giuro).  
Ah, aggiungo giusto due cose, perché non posso aggiungere note chilometriche ad un epilogo già chilometrico, e se non lo faccio ora, non lo farò mai più. Ho iniziato a scrivere questa storia avendo in mente due scene in particolare: la lite di Alhena e Sirius prima di Natale, e la scena finale. L'idea originaria era di creare un duello specchio di quello fra Bellatrix e Sirius con protagonisti Alhena e Orpheus, e di far finire oltre il velo anche Alhena. Verso novembre ho cambiato idea. Non so nemmeno io perché, ma mi sembra più giusto che Alhena sopravviva (così, giusto per aggiungere traumi su traumi sulle spalle di una ragazza che farebbe la fortuna di tutti gli analisti d'Inghilterra).  
Ho impiegato letteralmente ore a studiare le costellazioni, prima di iniziare a scrivere, e alla fine ho deciso che Alhena, la terza stella più luminosa della costellazione dei Gemelli, fosse un nome adatto per la mia protagonista. Non so, all'epoca mi sembrava di vitale importanza che Alhena avesse pure lei il nome di una stella, anche se poi nella storia non è mai saltato fuori.  
Bene, ora giuro che la smetto di perdere tempo nelle note, e vi lascio.  
Ci sentiamo prestissimo con l'epilogo (e il melodramma delle note finali).


	43. Epilogo

_Budapest, luglio 2003_  
  
Il tram numero 5, linea notturna, aveva percorso sferragliando allegro il tragitto che lo portava ad attraversare la città, fra i quartieri residenziali sonnolenti e le luci dei locali dove alcuni turisti sfaccendati stavano facendo le ore piccole. Pur essendo alta stagione turistica, non erano molti i passeggeri ad affollare la vecchia carrozza illuminata debolmente da luci tremolanti: in fondo c'era una famigliola che parlava spagnolo, carica di bagagli e con l'aria esausta di chi ha appena affrontato un volo, un viaggio in bus, un piccolo tragitto in metropolitana e ora sta cercando di orientarsi in una città che non conosce, in cerca del proprio albergo. La madre e il padre confabulavano tra di loro, agitando una cartina e ripetendo goffamente i nomi delle fermate annunciate dalla voce gracchiante dell'altoparlante.  
Un gruppetto di ragazzi che non potevano avere più di diciassette o diciotto anni rumoreggiava a metà della vettura, ridendo ad alta voce, incuranti dell'uomo elegantemente vestito che sonnecchiava a pochi sedili da loro.  
Una vecchina dall'aria sperduta, che borbottava e sussurrava frasi sconnesse tra sé e sé, si alzava e cambiava posto ogni manciata di minuti, senza mai incrociare lo sguardo dei suoi compagni di viaggio.  
Nessuno, in quella tarda e limpida serata di inizio luglio, sembrava prestare attenzione ad una giovane donna che sedeva accanto ad un piccolo e pratico trolley grigio, reggendo sulle ginocchia quello che sembrava un vecchio catino di plastica rossa, che certamente doveva aver visto tempi migliori.  
Quando la voce all'altoparlante annunciò l'approssimarsi della fermata di piazza Kàlvin, la donna si scostò dal viso il corto ciuffo di capelli biondi, cercando inutilmente di farlo stare in ordine dietro le orecchie, afferrò saldamente il manico del suo trolley, e si alzò con movimento elegante, facendo cadere a terra il catino rosso. Solo l'anziana signora che continuava a cambiare sedile parve accorgersi di quel trambusto, mentre la giovane donna fissava con aria confusa l'oggetto di plastica rotolare lungo il corridoio del tram. Sembrava che avesse ricordato solo in quel momento di avere con sé quell'oggetto. Dopo un attimo di esitazione, si chinò a raccoglierlo, ed ebbe appena il tempo di scendere dal tram, prima che quello ripartisse.  
Alhena sospirò, osservando le luci posteriori della vettura ripartire, prima si impugnare saldamente il manico del trolley in una mano e il catino di plastica nell'altra, e incamminarsi lentamente lungo via Baross. La strada era ampia e fortemente illuminata da numerosi lampioni e dalle luci di piccoli e suggestivi locali, dove alcuni turisti e abitanti della città ancora si attardavano. Come sempre, si ritrovò a pensare che forse avrebbe dovuto cercarsi una sistemazione da qualche altra parte, lontana dalla movida di turisti durante l'estate e degli studenti universitari per il resto dell'anno, e come sempre si ritrovò a scrollare le spalle, sorridendo impercettibilmente. Si era abituata a quel leggero caos, che ormai faceva parte del suo quotidiano, e di cui, se si fosse trasferita in qualche zona più tranquilla, avrebbe sentito sicuramente la mancanza.  
Sentì il cerchio attorno alla sua testa stringersi appena, e per un attimo fu tentata di infilarsi in qualche anfratto buio e _smaterializzarsi_ direttamente sul pianerottolo di casa, ma poi si trattenne. Sapeva che quel leggero malessere era semplicemente un effetto collaterale dovuto alla Passaporta Internazionale che l'aveva riportata a casa solo mezz'ora prima, e camminare un po' nell'aria fresca della sera le avrebbe solo fatto bene.  
Lentamente, i locali si fecero sempre più radi, le luci più basse, e Alhena si ritrovò a camminare fra le strette stradine che ormai conosceva tanto bene. Il catino di plastica rossa la impacciava, e per un attimo si chiese che cosa le fosse saltato in mente, alla stazione Nyugati: nel bagno fuori servizio utilizzato dalle Autorità Magiche Ungheresi come punto d'arrivo delle Passaporte Internazionali c'era un cestone in cui era possibile depositare le Passaporte dismesse, ma Alhena, con la testa fra le nuvole, si era portata il catino attraverso mezza città.  
Quando finalmente giunse davanti alla piccola palazzina situata al numero 123 di via Pétersy, armeggiò a lungo con la tasca esterna del trolley, fino a quando finalmente riuscì ad agguantare il suo voluminoso portachiavi. Esercitò la giusta pressione sulla vecchia serratura che nei primi mesi del suo trasferimento in quell'appartamento l'aveva fatta dannare, e finalmente poté respirare l'odore forte e quasi clinico del detergente con cui la signora Somogyi puliva le scale ogni giorno, alle sette in punto della mattina. _Odore di casa,_ si ritrovò a pensare.  
Sulla porta smerigliata del vecchio ascensore c'era ancora il cartello che recitava “Guasto”, esattamente come c'era stato la settimana prima, quando aveva sceso le scale correndo come una furia, temendo di perdere la Passaporta che aveva prenotato (e già profumatamente pagato). Non che facesse una grande differenza, per lei: mai, mai sarebbe entrata in una gabbia per uccelli sospesa nel vuoto e governata da marchingegni babbani. _Mai_.  
Prese a salire lentamente le scale, facendo attenzione a sollevare il trolley e a non fare troppo rumore: era sicura che i suoi vicini non sarebbero stati felici di essere svegliati a notte fonda.  
Quando giunse finalmente sul pianerottolo del quinto piano, iniziava a sentire i muscoli del braccio sinistro dolere fastidiosamente. Avrebbe dovuto mettersi sotto con gli allenamenti, era impensabile che si stancasse così solo per qualche rampa di scale reggendo una valigia.  
Stava per infilare la chiave nella toppa di casa, quando udì scattare la serratura alle sue spalle, e fu accolta dal saluto entusiasta di una giovane ragazza dai lunghi capelli bruni raccolti in una treccia lucente da un lato del capo. I suoi occhi scuri brillavano, grandi e luminosi, mentre Margit esclamava:  
“Bentornata, Miss! Che c'è, non avevi nemmeno intenzione di salutare la donna che ha sacrificato tutto il suo tempo libero per badare al tuo marmocchio, mentre tu facevi la bella vita a _Paris_?”  
Alhena fece una smorfia, fingendosi indispettita dalla caricatura che Margit faceva sempre del suo accento inglese, ma non riuscì a sopprimere un ampio sorriso, guardando quella ragazza rumorosa e irriverente che era ormai un punto fermo nella sua vita ungherese.  
“Ah, certo, perché far fare due pisciatine a Marmellata ha sicuramente consumato tutto il tuo tempo libero, come se tu e la _tua_ marmocchia non passaste già un sacco di tempo con il mio sgorbio.”  
Lanciarsi quel genere di frecciatine era, per loro, l'unico modo in cui riuscissero a dirsi che, assurdamente, si volevano bene.  
Alhena aveva conosciuto Margit quattro anni e mezzo prima, quando si era definitivamente trasferita a Budapest da pochissimi mesi, e cercava di ricostruire la sua vita da capo, per l'ennesima volta. Margit non aveva ancora compiuto diciotto anni, cercava di trasportare da sola gli enormi scatoloni del trasloco su per cinque rampe di scale e sfoggiava con sfrontatezza una pancia che, entro due mesi, si sarebbe trasformata nelle urla stridule della piccola Blanka. Alhena si era offerta di aiutarla con gli scatoloni, Margit aveva risposto sgarbatamente che non aveva bisogno di nessuno che ficcasse il naso nei suoi affari, e Alhena si era limitata a levarle dalle mani lo scatolone, affermando che lo faceva solo perché aveva mal di testa, e non avrebbe tollerato la sirena delle ambulanze che sarebbero venuta a prenderla, se fosse rotolata dalle scale in mezzo a piatti e bicchieri. Il loro rapporto era cresciuto a suon di frecciatine e battute caustiche, ma nonostante avessero almeno dieci anni di differenza, ben presto si erano ritrovate a fare in modo di aprire la porta di casa ogni volta che sentivano l'altra entrare o uscire di casa. Alhena non sapeva spiegarsi come fosse stato possibile che due persone tanto diverse diventassero amiche, ma era successo. Forse perché entrambe si sentivano tremendamente sole, o perché nessuna delle due aveva intenzione di parlare del proprio passato, e di spiegare che cosa le avesse portate, ferite, spaventate e sole a cercare rifugio al numero 123 di via Pétersy. Alhena non aveva mai chiesto chi fosse il padre di Blanka, o perché i nonn della piccola non si facessero mai vivi, e Margit fingeva di ignorare le stranezze di Alhena, non chiedeva mai di chi avesse lasciato in patria, e non lanciava mai più di un'occhiata rapida alle cicatrici sul suo corpo. Quando era nata Blanka, Alhena aveva imparato assieme a Margit a prendersi cura dei bambini, e aveva scoperto che potevano essere più che dei mostri ululanti. La bimba, che ora aveva quattro anni e frequentava con entusiasmo il corso propedeutico della scuola di danza di quartiere dove lavorava Alhena, entrava senza mai bussare in casa sua, sapeva dove trovare i biscotti al cioccolato e trascorreva ore e ore a coccolare il povero Marmellata, che sottostava alle sue carezze un po' rudi senza emettere nemmeno il più piccolo guaito.  
“Allora, mi hai comprato qualche _cadeau_ , o sei stata glaciale come al solito e non hai nemmeno pensato alla tua devota amica?”  
Alhena sorrise di nuovo, pensando a tutti i regali che aveva comprato per Margit e Blanka, ma si limitò a porgere il catino rosso alla ragazza, che le mostrò la lingua, aggiungendo:  
“Mi risulta che qualcuno domani mattina debba svegliarsi presto per andare a lavorare. Forse è meglio se di regali riparliamo nel pomeriggio.”  
La verità era che Alhena, al momento, voleva soltanto restare sola, togliersi le scarpe e riposare. Odiava con tutta sé stessa i viaggi tramite Passaporta Internazionale. Margit dovette capire che Alhena era stanca e non aveva troppa voglia di trattenersi a chiacchierare, così le fece un cenno di saluto e disse, con la sua migliore imitazione di un accento britannico:  
“A domani per il té delle cinque, _darling_.”  
Si richiuse in casa cacciandosi il vecchio catino rosso in testa, come se fosse stato un cappello.  
Chiudendosi la porta di casa alle spalle, Alhena non riuscì a fare a meno di sorridere: ecco perché lei e Margit riuscivano ad andare d'accordo. Non pretendevano niente l'una dall'altra, non facevano domande, e accettavano serenamente che l'altra potesse avere dei momenti in cui voleva semplicemente restare sola.  
Non appena Alhena fece qualche passo dentro casa, si ritrovò fra i piedi una palla di pelo ispido che abbaiava festosamente e cercava di leccarle le mani. Si chinò a grattare le orecchie di Marmellata, che uggiolò beato, e la seguì nella piccola camera da letto.  
  
Era stata una settimana intensa, ma era volata, e ora la nostalgia affondava le sue unghie nel petto di Alhena. Non avrebbe mai pensato di trascorrere la sua unica settimana di ferie fuori Parigi, ma quando era arrivato il gufo di Bill, in cui lui le annunciava, felicissimo, che la piccola Dominique era nata con un mese e mezzo di anticipo mentre lui, Fleur e Victoire visitavano i la famiglia Delacour, e che dunque avevano deciso di trascorrere tutta l'estate in Francia, dal momento che non era consigliabile trasportare con Passaporte o Metropolvere bambini così piccoli, Alhena aveva deciso di concedersi un viaggio un po' più lungo del previsto.  
Non vedeva Bill e la sua famiglia da quasi un anno, e come sempre ritrovarli era stato un tuffo al cuore.  
A Budapest aveva provato a frequentare un po' la variegata comunità magica, ma non appena qualcuno riconosceva il suo accento inglese, comprendeva che doveva essere arrivata in Ungheria in seguito alla guerra, e non riusciva a trattenersi dal sommergerla di domande. E lei era scappata dall'Inghilterra per poter smettere di pensare alla guerra.  
Era stato facile scivolare nel mondo babbano: aveva fatto lavoretti saltuari, mentre ricominciava a danzare, e alla fine aveva trovato lavoro come insegnante in una scuola di danza senza alcuna pretesa. Le piaceva la sua vita: lavorava tanto, era ben inserita nel mondo babbano, aveva Margit e Blanka a tenerle compagnia, e il più delle volte riusciva a dirsi serena.  
Tornare da Bill, però, significava precipitare di nuovo nel mondo che aveva avuto: non doversi nascondere, poter fare magie liberamente, essere del tutto sé stessa... quando tornava dai suoi rari viaggi in Inghilterra, spesso si sentiva malinconica, e pensava che, se fosse tornata nel suo paese d'origine, tutto sarebbe stato più semplice. Anche solo dover sostenere una conversazione in ungherese, nonostante ormai padroneggiasse discretamente la lingua, la sfiniva.  
Aveva trascorso giornate serene, a Parigi, godendosi la compagnia di Bill e Fleur, giocando con Victoire e sorprendendo tutti quando era riuscita a cambiare il pannolino di Dominique senza causare nemmeno uno strillo piccino nella piccola. Per la maggior parte del tempo, erano rimasti confinati nella grande e accogliente dimora dei Delacour, passeggiando per l'ampio giardino fiorito e parlando di tutto e di niente.  
Victoire, che era un piccolo despota con il visetto d'angelo, non era ancora del tutto convinta che avere una sorellina fosse una cosa che le piacesse, e così cercava di catalizzare l'attenzione di ogni adulto su di sé, dando fondo a tutte le sue capacità d'intrattenitrice. Alhena si era lasciata incantare da quella bimba che la comandava a bacchetta, la obbligava a giocare per ore e ore con le sue bambole, pretendeva che si lasciasse pasticciare la faccia e che assaggiasse tutti i pastoni collosi che preparava in cucina.  
Quel pomeriggio, poche ore prima che Alhena attraversasse il camino di casa Delacour per recarsi al Ministero della Magia Francese ad afferrare la Passaporta che l'avrebbe riportata a Budapest, Victoire aveva esclamato, ruotando su sé stessa e allargando l'ampia gonna del vestitino rosa che indossava:  
“Ma tu lo sai che a settembre la zia Ginny e lo zio Harry si sposano?”  
Certo che Alhena lo sapeva. Nonostante vivesse lontano dall'Inghilterra da anni, riceveva ancora i giornali inglesi, e aveva seguito con un certo divertimento lo sconcerto dei paparazzi nello scoprire che i dettagli sul matrimonio del celeberrimo Harry Potter con la giovane promessa delle Holyhead Harpies Ginevra Weasley sembravano irrintracciabili.  
“Io e Teddy dobbiamo portare le fedi!”  
La bambina aveva rivelato questo dettaglio con fare cospiratorio, come se fosse un grandissimo segreto.  
“Tu e Teddy Lupin?” aveva domandato Alhena, non riuscendo a evitare di sentire una dolorosa fitta allo stomaco, pensando al bambino.  
“Sì. Teddy è il _figlietto_ dello zio Harry.”  
“Si dice figlioccio, amore” la corresse pazientemente Bill, ma la bambina ricominciò a ciarlare allegra del vestito che aveva comprato insieme alla mamma.  
“Siete amici, tu e Teddy?” chiese Alhena.  
La bambina ci aveva pensato su un po', e poi aveva detto, risoluta:  
“No, perché Teddy è cattivo. Non mi insegna mai a farmi cambiare i capelli!”  
Bill aveva riso, massaggiandosi il viso sciupato dalle notti insonni in compagnia della sua secondogenita:  
“Te lo abbiamo spiegato, Vicky, non è una cosa che ti può insegnare. E poi Teddy non è cattivo, quel bambino è buono come il pane!”  
Vicky, però, aveva messo su un broncio adorabile, e aveva borbottato:  
“Non è vero! Voi lo dite sempre, ma io una volta l'ho morsicato, e non sapeva di pane!”  
Teddy Lupin: nonostante Alhena tornasse almeno una volta all'anno in Inghilterra, non aveva mai incontrato il bambino. Il solo ricordo che aveva di lui era legato a una settimana esatta prima che scoppiasse la battaglia di Hogwarts. In mezzo all'incertezza e al terrore che squarciavano la comunità magica, Alhena era riuscita a ritagliarsi un pomeriggio per andare a trovare Tonks, che non vedeva da mesi.  
La ragazza le aveva aperto la porta, raggiante, gettandole le braccia al collo e trascinandola dentro la casetta linda e accogliente che era stata la casa di Andromeda e Ted Tonks. Le aveva fatto strada fino a un piccolo soggiorno, dove aveva trovato Remus: l'uomo, scalzo, sedeva con le gambe incrociate sul divano, stringendo al petto con una tenerezza infinita il piccolo Teddy. Alhena era rimasta senza fiato: non vedeva Remus da tanto tempo, e nonostante ci fosse stato un periodo della loro vita in cui avevano condiviso la stessa casa, non credeva di averlo mai visto così rilassato e sereno. C'erano profonde occhiaie sul suo viso, ma lo sguardo che di tanto in tanto lanciava al suo bambino era attento e pieno d'amore. Sembrava che fosse ringiovanito di almeno dieci anni.  
Quel pomeriggio Remus non si era mai allontanato da Teddy, cullandolo e parlandogli incessantemente: non erano le sciocchezze esclamate con vocine stupide che gli adulti spesso usavano con i bambini, ma era piuttosto un continuo mormorare, raccontare, spiegare ogni cosa gli passasse per la mente. Aveva lasciato che il piccolo si allontanasse da lui soltanto quando lui aveva iniziato a piangere, e Tonks gli aveva ricordato che, per il momento, lui non era ancora in grado di allattarlo, anche se non dubitava che prima o poi avrebbe escogitato un metodo per farlo. Quando poi Teddy, dopo aver mangiato a sazietà, si era riaddormentato, e Remus lo aveva ripreso fra le braccia, Tonks aveva alzato gli occhi al cielo, fingendosi esasperata.  
“Mio marito mi ha rubato mio figlio, e mio figlio ha rubato mio marito”, aveva esclamato, ma lo sguardo che aveva lanciato a Remus e Teddy era così pieno d'amore da rendere completamente inutili tutti i suoi tentativi di apparire scocciata dalla situazione.  
Alhena cercò di reprimere un moto di rabbia e frustrazione: se c'era qualcuno che meritava di sopravvivere all'orrore che li avrebbe travolti di lì ad una settimana, quelli erano Remus e Tonks. Avevano dovuto lottare tanto, per quella briciola di felicità, ed ora avevano così tanta serenità da donare a quel bambino, che Alhena semplicemente non riusciva ad accettare che un'altra famiglia fosse stata distrutta a quel modo.  
  
Alhena cercò di scacciare tutti quei pensieri, perché sapeva che, se solo si fosse lasciata andare ai ricordi di quel periodo orribile della sua vita, sarebbe stata costretta ad affrontare tanti altri brutti pensieri, e non era certa di avere la forza di farlo.  
Quando Fleur, che nonostante fosse estenuata dal pianto di Dominique e dai capricci di Victoire era semplicemente radiosa, riuscì a convincere la maggiore delle sue figlie a ritirarsi per il riposino, Bill si voltò verso Alhena, guardandola con aria seria. Alhena quasi scoppiò a ridere: ogni volta che si rivedevano, Bill doveva sempre passare attraverso quella fase che lei chiamava _“i suoi doveri di fratello maggiore_ ”: si sincerava che lei stesse bene, che conducesse una vita equilibrata, cercava di convincerla a parlare di quello che la tormentava, e la rassicurava fino alla nausea che, se avesse deciso di tornare in Inghilterra, lui sarebbe stato felice di aiutarla a trovare una casa.  
Questa volta, però, si limitò a dire:  
“Hai letto il Profeta di questa mattina?” Alhena scosse la testa: quella mattina era stata impegnata a rappresentare la parte della bestia feroce che l'intrepida principessa Victoire avrebbe sconfitto con la sua astuzia.  
Bill si limitò a frugare fra le carte che ingombravano il tavolino, porgendole una copia sgualcita del giornale. Il titolo in prima pagina recitava:  
“Rivoluzione ad Azkaban: approvata la riforma Anti-Dissennatori del Ministro Shaklebolt”  
Alhena si limitò a sorridere educatamente, nascondendo la tempesta di emozioni che le si agitavano nel petto. Bill, dal canto suo, la osservò sollevando un sopracciglio, come ad aspettarsi una spiegazione.  
“Pare che Kingsley lavori bene, no?” mormorò Alhena, ma Bill la interruppe:  
“Sai, se leggessi l'articolo scopriresti che il più grande ostacolo a questa riforma - a parte qualche testa di peltro - era il bilancio: sarebbero serviti tantissimi galeoni per finanziare una disinfestazione fatta come si deve e per garantire un servizio di sorveglianza tanto raffinato da poter eliminare i Dissennatori mantenendo lo stesso standard di sicurezza.”  
Alhena sbatté un paio di volte le palpebre, fingendo di non sapere dove Bill volesse andare a parare.  
“A quanto pare, due settimane fa al Ministero è stata fatta una ingentissima donazione da parte di un benefattore anonimo, che vincolava la piccola fortuna in modo tale che potesse essere destinata solo alla realizzazione del Decreto Anti-Dissennatori.”  
Alhena sorrise, scostandosi dal viso i capelli, e disse:  
“Evviva i benefattori anonimi, allora.”  
Bill fissò i suoi occhi chiari in quelli di Alhena, facendole capire che la sua recita non lo stava ingannando nemmeno un po'.  
“Sai, è strano. Quella donazione è arrivata più o meno due giorni dopo che tuo padre è stato catturato dalle autorità argentine, che ce lo hanno rispedito perché lo mandassimo con un biglietto di sola andata ad Azkaban.”  
Alhena sorrise di nuovo, un sorriso amaro, pensando a come suo padre era scomparso, dopo la guerra. Tutti avevano pensato che fosse morto, proprio come era morto Orpheus. Durante la battaglia di Hogwarts, Orpheus aveva cercato di causare un'esplosione nella Sala Grande, dove i soccorritori cercavano di prestare le prime cure ai feriti. All'ultimo istante, Madama Chips si era resa conto di quello che stava succedendo, e aveva circoscritto l'entità dell'esplosione: l'unico ad essere colpito era stato Orpheus, che era morto sul colpo. Dopo la battaglia, di Walden Macnair non c'era più traccia. La verità era che l'uomo era scappato non appena si era reso conto che Harry Potter non aveva perso la vita nella Foresta Proibita, e per anni si era rifugiato in Sudamerica. La sua fuga era finita perché, stolto, si era lasciato coinvolgere in un losco giro di bracconaggio. Le autorità locali avevano così aperto un fascicolo su quell'uomo dall'accento tanto marcato, e, non facendosi scrupoli ad utilizzare metodi in Inghilterra ritenuti illegali, avevano fatto ampio uso di Veritaserum, scoprendo così la vera identità dell'uomo e tutti i crimini che aveva commesso dall'altra parte del mondo.  
“Se pensi che io sia il benefattore anonimo solo perché secondo te avrei cercato di rendere più sopportabile il resto della vita di mio padre, mi sa che mi conosci meno di quanto avrei pensato.”  
Bill scosse la testa, sorridendo appena.  
“Certo che non penso quello. Però, dal momento che tuo padre è stato condannato a vita e tu sei l'ultima Macnair in grado di respirare, hai anche ereditato tutta la fortuna della tua famiglia. E visto che sei ancora qui, invece di essere scappata a comprarti un'isola ai Caraibi, immagino che tu abbia impiegato parte della tua eredità in maniera diversa.”  
Alhena si limitò a precisare che, in realtà, la prima cosa che aveva fatto dopo essere entrata in possesso dell'oro dei Macnair era stata correre dal suo affittuario e convincerlo a venderle l'appartamento di via Pétersy. In realtà avrebbe potuto permettersi di cercare qualcosa di più carino, con meno scale, senza tubi dell'acqua che almeno una volta all'anno decidevano di creare orribili macchie sulla tappezzeria, ma alla fine aveva deciso di restare lì. Se, con gli anni, avesse cambiato idea, avrebbe sempre potuto vendere qualcuna delle tenute che aveva in Inghilterra, e avrebbe avuto abbastanza soldi per comprarsi una casetta con un fazzoletto di giardino.  
Quanto al resto... be', Bill non aveva bisogno di sapere che, due settimane prima, lei aveva fatto irruzione nell'Ufficio del Ministro della Magia Inglese, ancora nauseata dal viaggio tramite Passaporta Internazionale, e aveva discusso fino a notte fonda di quale sarebbe stata, all'incirca, la cifra di cui il Ministero aveva bisogno per purgare Azkaban dei Dissennatori e istituire un sistema di sorveglianza efficace ma in grado di rispettare la dignità dei prigionieri. Prima dell'alba si erano ritrovati alla Gringott, arrivando a scomodare il direttore Korp, e mentre la città iniziava a risvegliarsi nel tepore della prima mattina, la Camera Blindata dei Macnair si ritrovò alleggerita di una cifra pari al doppio di quella suggerita dal Ministro Shaklebolt. Alhena non aveva voluto ringraziamenti, aveva solo preteso un Voto Infrangibile da parte del Ministro, in cui l'uomo si impegnava a non divulgare mai il nome dell'anonimo donatore, assicurando che quei galeoni sarebbero stati spesi solo ed esclusivamente per finanziare il rinnovamento di Azkaban. Poi aveva lasciato che il goblin Korp, che per tutto il tempo l'aveva guardata come se fosse una paziente scappata da una casa di cura psichiatrica, eseguisse qualche complicato incantesimo della sua specie, che avrebbe assicurato ulteriormente la validità del patto. L'unico favore che Alhena aveva accettato era stato quello di utilizzare il camino riservato al Ministro, l'unica cosa che permettesse di attraversare i confini nazionali senza che il malcapitato viaggiatore si ritrovasse a vomitare la colazione a pochi metri dal punto di raccolta delle Passaporte Internazionali. I funzionari del Ministero Ungherese erano stati piuttosto sorpresi di ritrovarsi davanti una giovane donna pallida e dall'aria esausta, vestita alla babbana, proveniente dall'Ufficio del Ministro della Magia Inglese, ma la pergamena incantata che Kingsley le aveva dato era stata sufficiente a tranquillizzare i suoi colleghi ungheresi, che l'avevano gentilmente accompagnata nell'Atrio del Ministero senza fare domande.  
Alhena, andando contro quelle che erano solitamente le sue abitudini, si era materializzata direttamente nella piccola camera da letto del suo appartamento in via Pétersy. Si era lasciata cadere sul letto, aveva attirato a sé Marmellata e aveva lasciato che tutte le emozioni che quella notte si era sforzata di tenere rinchiuse dietro argini solidi la travolgessero.  
Si ritrovò, inconsciamente, a seguire con le dita il contorno frastagliato della brutta cicatrice che scendeva dalla nuca lungo la linea sottile del suo collo, cercando di mantenere un respiro regolare. Erano passati cinque anni dal giorno in cui Kinglsey Shaklebolt aveva fermato con un incantesimo fin troppo efficace la sua cieca corsa verso quel maledetto arco di pietra nelle viscere del Ministero della Magia, ma qualche volta le emozioni che la travolgevano erano tanto intense che avrebbe giurato fossero trascorse solo poche ore. C'erano giorni, settimane, mesi, anche, in cui riusciva a vivere serenamente, senza mai rivolgere nemmeno un pensiero a quel periodo della sua vita. Altre volte, invece, i ricordi tornavano, ammantati dalla malinconia un po' fioca dei dolori con cui ormai si riusciva a fare i conti. C'erano dei momenti in cui riusciva a ripensare ai mesi trascorsi a Grimmauld Place con un sorriso triste, riuscendo a trattenere a sé solo i ricordi belli, e chiudendo in un angolo lontano tutto il dolore. A volte, però, semplicemente tornava ad essere una ragazza esausta, che sentiva una voragine allargarsi sempre di più al centro del suo petto, e senza riuscire a capire che cosa stesse succedendo - o forse capendolo, ma non volendolo accettare - correva verso una tenda nera che svolazzava appena, perché se Sirius era oltre quel velo, allora anche il suo posto era lì.  
Aveva ricordi confusi dei giorni che seguirono la terribile battaglia: sapeva solo di essersi risvegliata in una stanza che non conosceva, ed aveva creduto che, in qualche modo, i Mangiamorte dovessero aver scoperto Grimmauld Place, e che quindi l'Ordine avesse dovuto trovare un nuovo Quartier Generale. Aveva chiamato Sirius, dapprima con un sussurro roco, e poi, mentre i ricordi lentamente tornavano a riempirle la mente, con un grido sempre più acuto e straziante. Fu Molly Weasley ad accorrere al suo richiamo, tenendola stretta e cullandola a sé come avrebbe fatto una madre con il suo bambino, e Alhena ricordava solo di aver pianto, di essersi rifiutata di farsi medicare la ferita sul collo e di aver accettato con avidità il Distillato della Pace che Molly le offriva.  
Aveva trascorso giornate intere in uno stato di apatia totale, senza rivolgere la parola a nessuno, rifiutandosi di lasciare la stanza in cui era cresciuto Bill, da bambino. Poi, qualcosa era scattato nel suo cervello: un pomeriggio si era semplicemente alzata dal letto, si era concessa una lunghissima doccia calda ed era scesa nella cucina della Tana, dove Molly l'aveva viziata preparandole una cena degna di un banchetto. Si era fatta informare di tutto quello che era successo durante gli ultimi giorni, e quando aveva saputo che quella sera ci sarebbe stata una riunione al Quartier Generale, decise che vi avrebbe preso parte anche lei, ignorando gli sguardi preoccupati che Bill e sua madre si erano lanciati.  
Varcare la soglia di Grimmauld Place, però, fu come annegare in uno stagno gelido: ogni cosa, ogni oggetto, persino il suono attutito dei suoi passi sui vecchi tappeti sembrava ricordarle che lì tutto era sbagliato. Quando giunse in salotto, era così certa che avrebbe scorto, in qualche angolo, la figura di Sirius, che lo avrebbe visto alzare il suo sguardo su di lei, che avrebbe visto il suo sorriso mesto, che quando la realtà la colpì in pieno petto con tutte le sue consapevolezze, si arrese. Sentì la gola serrarsi in una stretta impenetrabile, mentre cercava inutilmente di trarre qualche respiro. Le si annebbiò la vista, e improvvisamente ebbe il sospetto che non sarebbe più stata in grado di respirare di nuovo. Mentre il panico cominciava a farsi strada dentro di lei, sentì delle braccia forti circondarla, e qualcuno la sollevò quasi di peso, trascinandola nell'aria fresca della sera.  
Rimase immobile, tremante, fra le braccia dell'uomo che l'aveva trascinata fuori dalla casa che minacciava di soffocarla con tutti quei ricordi. Quando finalmente sembrò riprendere il controllo del suo respiro e sollevò lo sguardo, credeva che avrebbe incontrato gli occhi chiari di Bill.  
Non era pronta a fissare il viso tormentato e malato di Remus. L'uomo sembrava essere invecchiato di altri dieci anni, era pallido e aveva lo sguardo di chi non aveva chiuso occhio per notti intere. I suoi lineamenti erano affilati, le labbra screpolate e spaccate, e aveva l'aria di essere pronto a spezzarsi al minimo soffio di vento. Davanti a quell'immagine, Alhena non riuscì a trattenersi, e scoppiò a piangere. Pianse a lungo, e solo dopo un lungo momento di esitazione Remus la strinse di nuovo tra le braccia. Anche Remus aveva pianto, un pianto silenzioso e così denso di dolore che Alhena si era sentita inadeguata: Remus piangeva l'amicizia di una vita, un fratello che gli era stato strappato dopo che la vita li aveva riuniti, mentre lei... lei era solo una ragazzina che aveva condiviso una briciola di luce assieme a un uomo che forse non avrebbe mai compreso fino in fondo.  
Quando alla fine le lacrime si esaurirono, Remus e Alhena si lasciarono cadere in silenzio sull'orlo del marciapiede, senza bisogno di dirsi quello che entrambi sapevano.  
Solo quando anche l'ultimo raggio di sole scomparve dietro il gruppo di case popolari di fronte a loro, Alhena trovò la forza di mormorare:  
“Dio, quanto fa schifo.”  
Non sapeva che cosa le facesse schifo. Tutto, probabilmente. Remus rimase in silenzio ancora per una manciata di minuti, poi si limitò a sussurrare:  
“Ti ha davvero voluto bene.”  
Alhena annuì, cercando di ricacciare indietro l'ondata di lacrime che minacciavano di toglierle di nuovo il respiro.  
Dopo l'ennesimo, densissimo silenzio, Alhena chiese:  
“E' vero che stai per partire? Per cercare il branco di Grayback?”  
Remus annuì in silenzio, senza guardarla.  
“Quando?” chiese Alhena, anche se conosceva già la risposta dalla sua conversazione con Bill e Arthur.  
“Domani mattina, all'alba.”  
Alhena, allora, fissò intensamente l'uomo distrutto che aveva al fianco:  
“Domani dimettono Tonks.”  
“Lo so” si limitò a sussurrare Remus. Alhena cercò di reprimere un moto di rabbia, e sibilò:  
“Lo sai? E non vuoi fare niente?”  
Per la prima volta, Remus la guardò. Dietro quel viso sciupato e troppo vecchio, c'erano gli occhi di un ragazzo spaventato:  
“Che cosa dovrei fare?”  
“Darti il permesso di essere felice. Potresti... potresti non avere tutto questo tempo, e lo sai.”  
Non avevano più parlato, nemmeno quando Alhena, dopo un tempo che le parve infinito, si alzò in piedi. Si scambiarono un sorriso mesto, Alhena fece una giravolta su sé stessa e tornò alla Tana.  
Fu Bill, alla fine, quello che tornò a Grimmauld Place a recuperare tutte le sue cose. Lei si limitò a pigiare il necessario nella sua vecchia valigia, prese sottobraccio Marmellata e si recò con decisione all'Ufficio del Trasporto Magico del Ministero. Acquistò una Passaporta Internazionale, arrivò barcollante Budapest, e si ritrovò a bussare alla porta degli Szeredàs.  
Ancora una volta, Emerenc non fece domande: la trascinò in casa, lanciò un'occhiataccia a Marmellata e la obbligò a sedere a tavola finché il suo stomaco non minacciò di scoppiare.  
I mesi che seguirono, volarono: gli Szeredàs l'avevano di nuovo accolta come una figlia, l'aiutarono a imparare i rudimenti della lingua ungherese, le trovarono un lavoretto, e rimasero accanto a lei durante le lunghe notti in cui non riusciva a dormire, terrorizzata all'idea di sognare di nuovo di essere a Grimmauld Place, di sentire la voce di Sirius chiamare il suo nome, di assaporare i suoi baci, di risentire sulla sua pelle le mani di lui, respirare il suo odore, e poi svegliarsi e dover accettare, di nuovo, di essere sola in un letto freddo.  
Alhena credeva che avrebbe potuto seppellire tutti i suoi ricordi in quella gelida città, imparando ogni giorno di più a chiudere i suoi pensieri in un angolo lontano, accontentandosi di fare i conti con i propri fantasmi la notte, ma più il tempo passava, meno riusciva a dormire, e ogni giorno si ritrovava a leggere avidamente tutti i giornali su cui riuscisse a mettere le mani, per cercare di cogliere qualche indizio su quella che poteva essere la situazione in Inghilterra.  
A Natale, Emerenc le donò un una bottiglia di plastica vuota. Quando Alhena la guardò, perplessa, la donna si limitò a spiegarle che aveva bisogno che qualcuno si occupasse della casa che avevano lasciato a Dublino. Prima che potesse rendersi conto di che cosa stesse succedendo, Alhena aveva avvertito il familiare strattone dietro l'ombelico, e si era ritrovata a barcollare nel salotto della casa dove, quando era adolescente, era già stata salvata una volta.  
Per tre giorni e tre notti aveva pianto, si era disperata, aveva odiato gli Szeredàs per averla cacciata e rispedita in una nazione che odiava, martoriata da una guerra con cui non voleva avere più niente a che fare.  
Poi, lentamente, aveva capito quello che avevano fatto gli Szeredàs: non sarebbe mai guarita, se non avesse affrontato i fantasmi che aveva lasciato in patria.  
Alhena aveva combattuto a Hogwarts, aveva pianto per la morte di Silente, e aveva continuato a combattere a fianco dei pochi che avevano il coraggio di ribellarsi ad un regime che stava acquisendo sempre più consensi.  
Sapeva di aver combattuto di nuovo a Hogwarts, il 2 maggio 1998, ma non ricordava niente di quel giorno, né delle settimane che seguirono. Bill le aveva raccontato che diverse persone l'avevano vista inseguire Bellatrix, animata da una furia cieca e un dolore che l'aveva resa incosciente e imprudente. Era stato un duello lungo e disperato, ma alla fine Bellatrix aveva avuto la meglio. Se non fosse stato per il professor Vitious, che aveva allontanato da lei quella strega folle, che l'aveva soccorsa e aveva cercato di sanare al meglio la ferita che le aveva aperto l'addome, sicuramente non sarebbe sopravvissuta.  
Aveva trascorso più di due mesi ricoverata al San Mungo, alimentata da Pozioni Rimpolpasangue, e quando era stata finalmente dimessa, l'unica cosa che le parve sensato fare fu tornare nella città dove già una volta si era rifugiata, sperando di poter ricominciare da capo.  
Era tornata a Budapest, e, per la prima volta, si era occupata di sé stessa da sola. Aveva trovato un lavoro e una casa, e solo dopo essersi sistemata era tornata a cercare gli Szeredàs, che, a distanza di quasi cinque anni dal suo trasferimento, continuavano ad invitarla a pranzo la prima domenica di ogni mese.  
  
Alhena si svegliò che il sole era già alto, reprimendo a stento un gemito: era così stanca che avrebbe preferito dormire tutto il giorno, ma qualcosa sbatteva insistentemente contro il vetro della sua camera da letto. Bofonchiando sottovoce una maledizione dietro l'altra contro il suo abbonamento alla Gazzetta del Profeta, si affrettò a spalancare il vetro per fare entrare un falco pellegrino nella stanza, il quale la osservò con sufficienza e le porse la zampa destra, a cui era legato un giornale che aveva tutta l'aria di essere passato attraverso una tempesta. Pagò l'uccello, il quale schioccò il becco con aria di superiorità e riprese il suo volo, e solo allora si diresse in cucina, gettando un'occhiata rapida al quotidiano.  
“Rivoluzione ad Azkaban: approvata la riforma Anti-Dissennatori del Ministro Shaklebolt”, recitava il titolo in prima pagina. Alhena scosse la testa, alzando gli occhi al cielo: ormai aveva smesso di fare reclami, e si era rassegnata a leggere le notizie con un giorno di ritardo.  
Si lasciò cadere sulla sedia rossa che faceva a pugni con l'azzurro del tavolo della cucina, masticando distrattamente uno dei biscotti dolcissimi che comprava solo perché piacevano a Blanka.  
Tornare nella comunità magica, rivedere Bill e Fleur, parlare così a lungo di quello che aveva vissuto in Inghilterra doveva aver riportato a galla la maggior parte dei suoi ricordi, perché quella notte aveva sognato qualcosa che ormai non sognava da tempo.  
Aveva sognato un letto circondato da sbiaditi stendardi rossi e dorati, e aveva sognato i baci e la voce di un uomo che, per anni, si era domandata che cosa avesse rappresentato, per lei. Durante i mesi che aveva trascorso a Grimmauld Place si era domandata spesso quale futuro potesse pararsi davanti a lei e Sirius: qualche volta aveva creduto che la loro storia avrebbe potuto funzionare solamente finché loro due non erano altro che due disperati che cercavano di aggrapparsi a quel poco di calore che riuscivano a darsi. Si chiedeva spesso se, se mai quella guerra fosse finita, e se Sirius fosse tornato un uomo libero, tutto quello che avevano condiviso si sarebbe sciolto come neve al sole, rivelando quanto tutto fosse in realtà effimero. Altre volte, invece, aveva davvero creduto che quello che li legava nelle fredde notti trascorse in quell'orribile casa sarebbe sopravvissuto, sarebbe cresciuto insieme a loro, e gli avrebbe permesso di affrontare le difficoltà del futuro con una certezza in più in fondo al cuore. Qualche volta si era anche domandata che cosa fosse, quel sentimento che la spingeva a cercare conforto fra le sue braccia, che la spingeva ad aprirsi con lui con una facilità che non aveva mai provato, con altri. C'era un nome che si era affacciato alla sua mente, qualche volta, ma si era sempre obbligata a non farsi troppe domande, e a vivere il loro presente accogliendo quello che sarebbe venuto giorno per giorno.  
Quando Sirius era scivolato oltre il velo, aveva sentito qualcosa dentro di sé spezzarsi: per mesi si era svegliata con la certezza di aver sentito la sua voce sussurrarle sciocchezze all'orecchio, il ricordo del suo odore era così vivido che, certe volte, era certa che, se avesse aperto gli occhi, avrebbe trovato il suo collo a pochi centimetri dal suo viso.  
La sua assenza l'aveva tormentata, e ben presto, al suo dolore, si era aggiunta anche la consapevolezza che non avrebbe mai saputo che strada avrebbe preso la loro strana relazione. Tutto era finito quando loro erano ancora preda all'entusiasmo inebriante, alla smaniosa scoperta l'uno dell'altra, ai primi momenti di confidenze. Se mai ci sarebbe stato un futuro, per loro, lei non lo avrebbe mai saputo. Quella certezza era stata altrettanto dolorosa della sua perdita.  
Quella notte aveva fatto un sogno tanto lungo e realistico che, per un attimo, aveva creduto non si trattasse affatto di un sogno. Lei e Sirius avevano fatto l'amore, nel suo letto di Grimmauld Place, e lo avevano fatto con languore e dolcezza, in silenzio, come due amanti che non hanno fretta. Erano rimasti a lungo abbracciati, scambiandosi carezze lievi e perdendosi l'uno negli occhi dell'altra. Lei gli aveva accarezzato il viso ispido per la barba non fatta, e lui aveva affondato ripetutamente le mani nei suoi capelli, che erano ancora lunghi come li aveva portati da ragazza. Quando il sonno aveva iniziato a rendere più lente e pigre le loro carezze, Sirius si era chinato su di lei, le aveva accarezzato il viso, aveva tracciato con la punta delle sue dita tutti i suoi lineamenti e le aveva baciato teneramente la fronte, sussurrando:  
“Non devi preoccuparti, ragazzina. Puoi dormire tranquilla, non ci sono più demoni nei miei sogni.”  
Alhena aveva ripensato a tutte le volte che, di notte, era stata svegliata dal tremore di Sirius, dalle sue grida terrorizzate, dal suo incoerente implorare nel sonno. Aveva passato ore accarezzandogli la fronte, tenendolo stretto a sé, sussurrandogli parole tranquillizzanti, piangendo insieme a lui per la frustrazione e l'impotenza di non poterlo aiutarlo davvero. Il più delle volte Sirius non sembrava nemmeno accorgersi di questi incubi che lo tormentavano, ma Alhena non avrebbe mai dimenticato, mai, l'angoscia e il terrore dipinti sul suo viso, mentre, notte dopo notte, era costretto a rivivere gli orrori che dodici anni all'inferno gli avevano inciso nell'anima.  
Accorgendosi con un piccolo moto di sorpresa di avere il viso rigato di lacrime silenziose, Alhena ripensò a alle parole che Sirius le aveva sussurrato nel sogno, e poi lasciò che il suo sguardo si posasse di nuovo sul giornale gettato sul tavolo.  
Mentre nuove lacrime scendevano a bagnarle il viso, si concesse di sorridere.  
Di sorridere, e di sperare.  
Non c'erano più demoni, nei sogni di Sirius.  
Forse anche per Alhena era arrivato il momento di imparare che i ricordi erano solo ricordi, e che, nei sogni, i demoni non potevano sfiorarla.  
  
 _Note:_  
Ok, ok, so che arrivata a questo punto dovrei dire qualcosa di profondo e intelligente, ma temo di sentirmi un po' confusa e stordita.  
Confusa, stordita e spaventata, dal momento che l'idea di svegliarmi, domani, e di non avere più Sirius e Alhena di cui scrivere mi terrorizza.  
Al tempo stesso, non mi sembra vero di essere arrivata fin qui: un anno e qualche mese fa iniziavo a buttar giù i primi capitoli di una storia che credevo sarebbe naufragata dopo un migliaio di parole, e invece ho continuato a scrivere, capitolo dopo capitolo, con una costanza che non avrei mai, mai creduto di avere.  
E l'idea che c'è qualcuno, fuori dalla mia testa, che per più di un anno ha continuato a leggermi, e a perdere un po' di tempo della sua vita per lasciarmi qualche parola, mi commuove.  
Siete stati preziosi, non credo riusciate a immaginare quanto.  
Ora vorrei dirvi così tante cose che mi sembra d'essere sul punto di scoppiare, ma forse è meglio se cerco di darmi un contegno.  
Grazie di cuore, è stata un'avventura meravigliosa. Spero con tutta me stessa che non sia l'ultima.  
Greta


End file.
